


Ты не обязан (...говорить да)

by Daria_T, DiGrange



Series: Ты не обязан (говорить да) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Eventual Kirk/Spock, F/M, Humor, Jealous!Spock, M/M, McCoy/Kirk Platonic Soulmate-ship, Multi, Pon Farr, TOS References, Tarsus IV, The continuing adventures of Jim trying to solve things by sleeping with them, Translation Available, VERY DUBCON Kodos/Kirk, bamf!kirk, mentions of BDSM, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 160,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daria_T/pseuds/Daria_T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGrange/pseuds/DiGrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод «You Don't Have To (Say Yes)».<br/>Сокращенная история сексуальной жизни Джеймса Тиберия Кирка…<br/>…или переменно-нездоровые идеи Джима о том, каким секс должен быть.<br/>(Это история «должно-стать-ужасно-плохо-перед-тем-как-всё-наладится»)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кодос

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Don't Have To (Say Yes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297936) by [luminousbeings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeings/pseuds/luminousbeings). 



> Работа переводится совместными усилиями Daria_T, Ди Грейндж, Арахис, Ka_Sima (бета).
> 
> Триггеры-предупреждения к этой главе о Тарсусе IV: упоминания голода, геноцида, ВЕСЬМА сомнительное согласие несовершеннолетнего на секс и смерти персонажей.

Физически и психически больные были первыми.  
  
После этого – пожилые люди. Линия «полезности» Кодоса проходит по отметке в шестьдесят пять лет. Все, кто старше этого возраста, вне зависимости от состояния здоровья, профессии или дохода, подлежат расстрелу на коленях в затылок, в стиле исполнения судебного приговора (быстро и милосердно, как уверяет их Кодос).  
  
Но пищи для колонистов всё ещё недостаточно.  
  
Поэтому возрастные ограничения теперь подняты до сорока и от двадцати лет. Все, кто был старше или младше этого возрастного промежутка умерщвлялись немедленно. Есть только три исключения из этого правила, сделанные на основе оценки их экстраординарных способностей, которых Кодос ни за что не хотел бы пустить в расход, даже если он совершает казнь четырехлеток перед глазами их матерей.  
  
Дети Тарсуса IV называют эти три исключения "счастливчиками".  
  


***

  
  
Через две недели осталось только семеро детей в возрасте до двадцати лет на Тарсусе IV: трое из них "счастливчики" - Сэм и Джим Кирк, Эрика Райли, и еще четверых детей им удалось спасти от смерти: Кевина (младшего брата Эрики), Томаса Лейтона, Натали Эльденвайн, и, пока еще безымянного карапуза, племянницу Натали, которую Эрика метко назвала, до поры до времени, Малышка.  
  
Натали не знает, как ухаживать за ней, никто из них не знает, как ухаживать за новорожденным ребёнком. Особенно, когда они ночуют под открытым небом на каком-то пустом, богом забытом выступе в пустыне на расстоянии около двух миль от поселка, и у них нет ничего, кроме одежды на собственных плечах, и нет никакой еды и ребёнок. не. затыкается.  
  
Впрочем, кое-что им всё же удаётся. Джим, Эрика и Сэм оказываются замешанными в нечто, что Сэм весело именует «самая большая из когда-либо сделанных нами глупостей», а Эрика - «самая большая из глупостей, которую мы когда-либо сделаем, если вы не поторопитесь». Другими словами, они пробираются в частное хранилище Кодоса и приносят еду другим детям в слишком малом количестве (как они надеются), чтобы быть замеченными.  
  
Натали,Тому, и, как ни странно, Сэму, с хорошо развитым отцовским инстинктом, удаётся держать младенца относительно счастливым и накормленным. То же самое нельзя сказать в полной мере об остальных детях, но они рады любым хорошим новостям.  
  


***

  
  
Джиму пятнадцать, Эрике восемнадцать, а Сэму девятнадцать, и Джим на девяносто пять процентов уверен, что Сэм и Эрика трахаются как кролики у него за спиной. Это не означает, что Джиму бы хотелось, чтобы Сэм с Эрикой трахались как кролики прямо перед ним (фу). Но, вне общего «кошмар, мой брат использует свой пенис» чувства, Джим действительно не имеет ничего против того, чтобы Сэм и Эрика были Сэм-и-Эрика. Ему нравится Эрика. Она язвительная и немного воинственная, и более чем слегка блестяща во всех вопросах, касающихся медицины. Она собирается стать межвидовым нейрогенетиком, как только они уберутся подальше с этого камня.  
  
Он любит и её младшего брата Кевина. Ему десять, и у него эти огромные карие глаза, которыми он смотрит на Джима так, как будто тот самая невероятная из увиденных им вещей. Кевин хочет вступить в Звездный флот, когда вырастет, и стать героем совсем как Джим.  
  
Джим никогда не был старшим братом, но он смотрит на Кевина и просто знает, что будет его крутым названным старшим братом на этом камне.  
  
Джим смотрит на Сэма и Эрику и знает, что будет самым классным дядей.  
  


***

  
  
Вопреки своему прозвищу, «счастливчики» едят даже меньше остальных детей, ускользают с уроков и делятся всем, что имеют, а именно «порциями» с их рационов с остальными детьми. А когда этого недостаточно, они пробираются в хранилища и «пируют» всухую, вскрывая пайки для чрезвычайных ситуаций и запивая несколькими драгоценными глотками воды.  
  
Сэм подкидывает Малышку на своих коленях и болтает с ней о всяком вздоре.  
  
В конечном итоге у них получается что-то вроде семьи.  
  
Сэм самый старший и он сердце группы. Несмотря на свой интеллект, Сэм слишком добродушен и далёк от того, чтобы быть академическим задротом, так что он проводит своё время, заботясь о Малышке и держа всех в здравом уме и позитивном настрое с помощью своего бестолкового чувства юмора.  
  
Эрика – это разум. Она отвечает за стратегии и планы, и их рацион, и если у кого-то возникают какие-либо вопросы – как правило, это, так или иначе, касается травм, болезней и/или Малышки – они бегут обязательно к Эрике. Эрика смягчает и усмиряет оптимизм Сэма, недостаточно для того, чтобы подкосить настроение группы, но достаточно, чтобы они были организованными и практичными.  
  
Джим не уверен, в какое определение вписывается он сам. Он любимчик Кодоса, не смотря на то, что (или, может быть, потому что?) он самый искренний и безрассудный из них троих. Он быстро бегает и хорош в манипулировании другими, и поэтому именно он, как правило, крадёт еду из хранилища для других детей, и старается не краснеть под восхищёнными взглядами, возвращаясь.  
  


***

  
  
Впрочем, он не всегда возвращается к восхищенным взглядам.  
  
– Я по-прежнему голоден, – скулит Кевин, свернувшись калачиком и обхватив живот руками, в то время как Джим вынужден беспомощно за этим наблюдать.  
  
– Мне очень жаль, малыш, – тихо говорит Сэм, потирая спину Кевина. – Это вся еда, которую Джимми смог достать, не привлекая внимания охранников.  
  
– Речь идёт не о том, сколько пищи ты крадёшь, – говорит Натали таким тоном, как если бы она сама делала это раньше. – Важно, откуда ты это берёшь и как заметаешь следы. Если бы я только могла попасть в хранилище …  
  
– Даже не думай об этом, – резко сказала Эрика.  
  
– Мы определенно можем взломать хранилище, – добавляет Том. – Мы могли бы перегреть запирающий механизм, заставить его думать, что он работает, хотя это и не правда. И, таким образом, он будет держаться открытым достаточно долго, чтобы вбежать внутрь, взять кое-что, замести следы и выбежать.  
  
– Вы уже обсуждали это, – сказал Сэм. Его голос звучит значительно прохладнее в сравнении с обычным добродушием.  
  
– Ну, больше-то нам делать нечего, – говорит Том.  
  
Эрика ерошит волосы Кевина и не отвечает.  
  
– Мы могли бы взломать хранилище, – снова говорит Натали, прижимая спящую Малышку к груди. – Получить столько пищи, сколько мы хотим.  
  
– Вы не сделаете этого, – говорит Эрика со стальным блеском в глазах.  
  
С Томом Джим уживается лучше всех и поэтому он в растерянности, когда его друг поворачивается к нему в бессильной ярости:  
  
– Ты просто хочешь чувствовать себя особенным, _счастливчиком_. Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то покушался на твою территорию.  
  
– Не перекладывай это на него, – отвечает Сэм. – Он рискует своей жизнью, пробираясь в хранилища, чтобы достать еду для тебя.  
  
– Мы никогда его об этом не просили, – сказала Натали. Джим чувствует, как боль жалит до самых пальцев ног, чувствует, как праведный гнев поднимается вверх и его желудок урчит с ним в знак согласия. – Мы могли бы сами рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы достать еду для себя.  
  
– И каким же образом это должно быть лучше? – требовала Эрика. – Если Кодос найдет тебя, он тебя убьет!  
  
– Если Кодос найдет Джима, он убьет его! – Кричит Том и его голос звучит надтреснуто на последнем слове.  
  
– Нет, не убьёт, – уверенно говорит Джим. – Он питает слабость ко мне.  
  


***

  
  
…И вот тогда всё летит к чертям.  
  
Кодос всегда берёт его с собой на еженедельную инвентаризацию складских помещений, и Джим думает больше о том, как попытаться скрыть урчание в животе и не выдать лихорадочный блеск глаз, при виде штабелей еды, а не о прокачивании скиллов*, в управлении ресурсами.  
_(*исп.сленг «совершенствование навыков» прим.пер.)_  
  
Джим пользуется возможностью оценить масштабы запасов в хранилищах и решить, что и сколько сойдёт ему с рук, и, когда придет время, он сможет прокрасться туда так быстро, как только это возможно. По мере того как продовольствия становится всё меньше и меньше с каждой неделей, делать это становится всё труднее.  
  
Джим всегда любил вызовы.  
  
Кодос рассказывает что-то о различиях в исторически старом андорианском кодексе чести и тем, каким он является сегодня, а Джим вводит код от хранилища, когда понимает, что дверь уже открыта.  
  
Механизм замка жжет Джиму пальцы.  
  
Взгляд Джима становится расплывчатым и отстранённым.  
  
– Что случилось? – Спрашивает Кодос.  
  
Он практически выпрыгивает из собственной кожи, пискнув:  
  
– Ничего! Просто…мм…я не знаю… Я на самом деле не в настроении для инвентаризации прямо сейчас.  
  
– Не в настроении, – ошеломленно повторяет Кодос.  
  
Джим потирает затылок, застенчиво улыбаясь:  
  
– Да?  
  
Кодос улыбается ему снисходительно:  
  
– Ты забыл свой код, не так ли?  
  
Как будто Джим сможет забыть когда-нибудь подобное. Он знает свой код, и Сэма, и Кодоса, и коды еще полтора десятка охранников. Джим смеется:  
  
– Вы меня поймали.  
  
Кодос шагает вперед, чтобы ввести свой код и Джим останавливает его.  
  
– Всё в порядке, правда – дверь уже открыта. Я думаю, что крысы перегрызли там проводку.  
  
Глаза губернатора темнеют:  
  
– Последнее, что нам нужно, это нашествие крыс.  
  
Джим кивает:  
  
– Я могу проверить, если хотите, – предлагает он с надеждой. – Вам даже не придется заходить. Я имею в виду, вы так заняты, у вас, вероятно, есть множество других дел…  
  
– Моя основная обязанность это выдача продуктовых наборов, – говорит Кодос.  
  
– Если есть крысы, то они должны быть уничтожены немедленно. – Он достает пистолет и снимает его с предохранителя.  
  
У Джима стынет кровь.  
  
– Я не думаю, что какое-нибудь животное еще осталось в живых! – Джим кричит, спеша за Кодосом в хранилище и молится, чтобы если кто-то еще был внутри, они получили подсказку и спрятались. Вся животная жизнь была уничижена и съедена жителями Тарсуса IV – дикие птицы, крысы, домашние собаки, сейчас все они были просто едой.  
  
– Я был под тем же впечатлением, – бормочет Кодос.  
  
Они оба отчаянно досматривают каждый дюйм огромной комнаты с большим количеством энергетических батончиков и других не скоропортящихся продуктов, ища одно и то же, хотя и по совершенно разным причинам.  
  
– Я ничего не вижу, – говорит Джим, не в силах удержать нотку облегчения в голосе.  
  
Кодос опускает пистолет.  
  
– Я полагаю, это могло быть ложным…  
  
И тут слышится мельчайший шорох из угла хранилища.  
  
Одним движением Кодос поворачивается и стреляет в источник звука. У Джима замирает сердце.  
  
Пуля застревает в стене в дальнем конце комнаты.  
  
Они оба стоят там, не шевелясь, и их снова окутывает тишина.  
  
– Хм, – бормочет Кодос.  
  
Сердце Джима бешено стучит в груди:  
  
– Может быть, нам просто следует считать инвентаризацию оконченной, – предлагает Джим.  
  
Кодос кивает:  
  
– Возможно, следует.  
  
Они проделывают около трети пути еженедельной инвентаризации, когда слышится еще один звук. Джим и Кодос застывают, глядя друг на друга. Кодос снова достает свой пистолет.  
  
Джим замечает через плечо Кодоса Тома и Натали, ползущих позади ящиков полных пакетов с водой для чрезвычайных ситуаций.  
  
Кодос должно быть видит что-то в выражении лица Джима, потому что его губы кривятся, и он поднимает оружие и собирается повернуться, когда …  
  
(Кодос и его люди используют пистолеты вместо фазеров, хотя они и безнадежно устарели. Когда Джим спросил его об этом, Кодос терпеливо объяснил, что у фазера есть три настройки: жечь, оглушить и убить. У пистолета есть только одна.)  
  
…Джим хватает его за лацканы и тянет Кодоса вниз в отчаянный, неряшливый поцелуй.  
  
Мужчина удивленно мычит в рот Джима, но Джим зажмуривается и целует его, как в последний раз, как будто никогда не поцелует никого снова. Всё, что он знает сейчас, так это то, что он не хочет, чтобы Кодос обнаружил, чем он занят в своё свободное время в течение последних месяцев.  
  
Он слышит движение и чувствует, как Кодос напрягся в ответ, но прежде чем губернатор может оторваться и развернуться, Джим становится на цыпочки для лучшего воздействия и сжимает его куртку крепче, впиваясь в рот губернатора изо всех своих сил. Наконец он слышит низкий скрип дверей хранилища; он знает, отдаленно, через головокружение, которое может быть паникой или кислородным голоданием, что Кодос начал целовать его в ответ.  
  
И, наконец, они отрываются друг от друга.  
  
Рот Кодоса в ранках и влажный. Джим тяжело дышит, его лицо горит, и он не в силах посмотреть своему наставнику в глаза.  
  
– Что ж, – говорит Кодос.  
  
– Я-я… мне жаль, сэр, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, я просто…  
  
Внезапно сильные руки сжимают его бёдра и притягивают ближе. Мужчина усмехается.  
  
– Я так и знал.  
  
– Ч-что?  
  
– Ты хотел этого с тех пор, как увидел меня, не правда ли, Джеймс? – Кодос мягко, словно заботливый дядюшка, гладит его волосы, вот только у Джима от этого мурашки по коже. – Ты ведь к этому всё и вёл с самого начала. Любишь сперва немного подразнить?  
  
Джим делает дрожащий вдох и заставляет себя кивнуть, затем он снова чувствует рот напротив своего, и руки под своей рубашкой. Его родители были первыми друг у друга и хотя Джим немного презирал то, насколько всё это ужасно романтично (и то, почему он вообще _знал_ об этом…и, нет, он не представлял своих родителей, занимающихся грязными делишками), но в глубине души он всегда надеялся, что и его первый раз тоже будет с его _Единственным._  
  
Он чувствует Кодоса, горячего и возбуждённого, прижимающегося к нему, чувствует тёплое дыхание на своей шее, чувствует его пальцы на ширинке своих джинсов. Из горла вырывается низкий, беспомощный звук, а Кодос лишь смеётся в ответ.  
  
Джиму удаётся выдавить:  
  
– Сэр… я не… я не…  
  
Кодос отодвигается немного назад и улыбается так, словно Джим действительно очень мил.  
  
– Ну что же ты, Джеймс. Отступить прямо сейчас было бы весьма нехорошо. Все потраченные часы, все те усилия, что я приложил, чтобы тебя обучить, накормить и присмотреть за тобой. Игнорировать твоих…ах… «крыс».  
  
Его глаза сияют, глядя на ошарашенное лицо Джима.  
  
– Ты думал, что я не знаю, что они делают? Думал, что я не смог бы их найти, если бы захотел? Лишь небу известно, зачем ты растрачиваешь свои симпатии на этот жалкий сброд – между нами говоря, Джеймс, тебе бы следовало лучше знать это. Я, конечно, готов тебе подыграть… но у всего есть своя цена.  
  
Джим тяжело сглатывает.  
  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что после всего, что я для тебя сделал, пришла пора и мне получить что-то взамен? Ответь мне, Джеймс.  
  
– Да, – шепчет Джим. – Но…  
  
– Хотя, конечно, я бы мог вместо этого взыскать компенсацию и с твоего брата… – задумчиво говорит Кодос, и что-то внутри Джима словно покрывается льдом. – Но я же вижу, что ты правда хочешь этого, несмотря на эти вялые возражения. Не правда ли, мой маленький дразнилка? Отвечай.  
  
Джим вспоминает улыбку Сэма, когда тот смотрит на Эрику, ту самую улыбку, что он видел на родительских фотографиях.  
  
Он не отвечает – не может заставить себя – и Кодос тянет его за волосы, открывая горло и вырывая вздох боли.  
  
– Ты не обязан говорить _да_ , Джеймс. Просто не говори _нет_.  
  
Джим сжимает пальцами пиджак Кодоса, закрывает глаза и старается просто ни о чём не думать.  
  


***

  
  
Той же ночью Джим заставляет Тома и Натали поклясться держать всё в секрете. Они соглашаются тут же и без раздумий, им слишком стыдно, особенно учитывая все возможные последствия.  
  


***

  
  
– Это было действительно храбро, Джей-Ти, – говорит Том какое-то время спустя. – Кодос был в ярости из-за того, что ты его поцеловал, да?  
  
– Нет, – отвечает Джим. – Он не был в ярости.  
  


***

  
  
– Ты принадлежишь мне, – с любовью говорит ему Кодос. – Моя маленькая шлюшка. Ты ведь хочешь этого? Сильно хочешь, да? Отвечай мне, Джеймс.  
  
– Да, сэр.  
  
– Тогда умоляй, – улыбается он.  
  
Джим до крови кусает губу и падает на колени.  
  


***

  
  
Солнце уже начинает садиться за горизонт. Сэм смотрит, как Джим монотонно бросает мяч в стену, снова и снова. Мяч ударяется в стену, затем отпрыгивает от пола и летит обратно к Джиму. Стена, пол, обратно к Джиму. Стена, пол, обратно к Джиму.  
  
– Не понимаю, почему всем так важен первый раз, – говорит вдруг Джим ни с того ни с сего.  
  
Сэм моргает.  
  
– Что первый раз?  
  
– Заниматься сексом, – говорит Джим, невысказанное, но не менее явное « _Что же ещё?_ » остаётся висеть в воздухе.  
  
Эээ, нет, Сэм не будет разговаривать с Джимом о сексе. Не будет. Не бууудет…  
  
– А почему он не должен быть важен? – он всё-таки спрашивает, несмотря на то, что уже жалеет, что ввязался во всё это. Но кто-то ведь должен познакомить Джима с темой секса, и, чёрт возьми, Сэм уверен, что это должен быть кто-то из близких ему людей. – Нам важно всё, что происходит в первый раз.  
  
Джим пожимает плечами. Он стоит спиной к Сэму, бросая мяч снова и снова, всё в том же непрерывном ритме. Стена, пол, Джим. Стена, пол, Джим.  
  
– Но не первый вдох, первая еда и первые сопли. Секс – это просто одно из занятий, просто – ну, знаешь, – двое людей, желающих кончить. Это ведь не какое-то там величайшее событие. Это ведь не так уж и важно.  
  
– Боже, Джимми, – Сэм выглядит по-настоящему ошеломлённым. – Ты правда так думаешь?  
  
Ему кажется, что он слышит, как Джим бормочет: «Я должен», но может это ему только показалось.  
  


***

  
  
Джим всегда неплохо разбирался в людских желаниях. Это – его талант, его особая гордость, так сказать.  
  
Поэтому Джим быстро понимает, что Кодосу он нравится тихим и податливым, в идеале с кляпом во рту, или связанным, или и то, и другое сразу. Ему нравится затыкать ему рот первым, что попадётся под руку – галстуком, ремнём, однажды даже дулом фазера – и трахать поставив Джима на колени или напротив стены, наклонив над чем-нибудь… кровать, стул, письменный стол, для мужчины это не особо важно. А вот что действительно _важно_ , так это ярость – постоянная, ослепляющая, настолько сильная, что всё о чём он может думать, так это об уничтожении всех возможных угроз его контролю.  
  
Если только он не найдёт, куда её слить.  
  
И для этого у него есть Джим. Для слива.  
  
Группка детишек, ворующих еду и ускользающих от ареста, теперь более известная как Детский бунт ( _Сэм_ , думает Джим. _Эрика. Кевин. Натали. Малышка_ ) – это прямая угроза контролю Кодоса, а потому, главная причина вспышек агрессии губернатора. Джим нисколько не сомневается, что он всё ещё жив лишь потому, что Кодос не знает главного: Джим – один из лидеров группы.  
  
Джим приходит в офис к губернатору на следующую же ночь после того, как Том и Натали подожгли главную вышку охраны. Он придвигается ближе, когда Кодосу сообщают о произошедшем (Джим думает _о Сэме_ ), и ещё ближе, когда тот выходит из себя ( _об Эрике и Кевине_ ). Джим старается подавить дрожь, когда ярость мужчины ожидаемо концентрируется на нём ( _о Томе, Натали и Малышке_ ).  
  
– Мне следовало бы преподать им хороший урок, – шипит Кодос, нависая над Джимом, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. – Их следовало бы наказать.  
  
– Пожалуйста, сэр, – тихо говорит Джим, глядя на него из-под ресниц и думая _о Сэме_. Слова прожигают насквозь его горло ( _Эрика, Кевин_ ). – Накажите меня.  
  
_Том, Натали, Малышка._  
  
И, как всегда, Кодос ему не отказывает.  
  


***

  
  
В то же время, Кодос никогда не начинает первым. Это Джим видит, что ярость губернатора достигла опасного уровня. Это Джим знает его предпочтения и желания. Это Джим приходит к нему с повязкой на глаза, наручниками или хлыстом и… предлагает отвлечься. Отвлечься от маленького, но успешно действующего Детского бунта, от небольших, но заметных недостач на продуктовом складе.  
  
Детский бунт становится всё активнее, и Джим старается не отставать. Его репертуар быстро пополняется новыми игрушками, техниками и сценариями. Джим в этом весьма креативен.  
  
Это Джим, кто шепчет Кодосу слова, которые тот хочет услышать, чтобы губернатор не стал даже смотреть на других (на _Сэма_ ).  
  
И ненавидеть за это Джим может только себя.  
  


***

  
  
В ту ночь он дежурит в поле вместе с Томом. Небо украшено россыпью бесконечного множества звёзд, и Джим может просто облокотиться на руки и _наслаждаться_.  
  
– Я люблю космос, – выдыхает Джим. – Эти звёзды светят уже миллионы лет и будут светить ещё миллион. Вся наша жизнь для них… не дольше чиха. Они знают, как мелочны наши маленькие драмы. Как мало мы значим.  
  
– Да? – говорит Том. – Меня звёзды всегда заставляли чувствовать себя немного одиноким.  
  
Джима тоже, но он уже давно понял, что недостаток заботы намного лучше, чем избыток.  
  


***

  
  
Проходит несколько недель, прежде чем Джим решается озвучить то, чего он боится больше Кодоса, больше голода, даже больше смерти.  
  
– Мне кажется, Сэм знает. О… – он не может сказать о нас. Потому что никаких нас нет. Только секс. И это хорошо, Джима это более чем устраивает. – О нашей, эмм. Договорённости.  
  
Кодос немного отстраняется от него и пристально смотрит в глаза.  
  
– И знает о том, что наша _договорённость_ – целиком твоя идея.  
  
Джим в этом не уверен. Не уверен, что _хочет_ , говорить об этом.  
  
– Мы должны показать ему, Джеймс, – шепчет Кодос, его низкий голос полон желания. – Показать ему, как ты можешь просить и умолять меня. Показать ему, что за шлюшка его брат.  
  
Джим пытается забыть верёвки, впивающиеся в запястья, забыть голод, кровь и множество мелких ожогов, покрывающих спину. Просто закрыть глаза и думать о звёздах.  
  
– Кому ты принадлежишь, мальчик? – шепчет Кодос ему в волосы.  
  
( _Сэм. Эрика. Кевин. Том. Натали. Малышка._ )  
  
– Вам, сэр, – отвечает Джим.  
  


***

  
  
Джим безумно хочет, чтобы Сэм узнал.  
  
Джим безумно боится, что Сэм узнает.  
  


***

  
  
Детский Бунт убивает одного из охранников.  
  
Джим входит в офис Кодоса, думая: «Сегодня я умру».  
  


***

  
  
Джим прокусывает кляп и думает: «Сегодня я умру».  
  


(СэмЭрикаКевинТомНаталиМалышкаОБожепожалуйстаСэмЭрикаЯНеМогуНЕМОГУКевинТомНаталиМалышкаЯНеХочуУмиратьСЭМ)

 

***

  
  
Джим не умирает.  
  
Он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу.  
  


***

  
  
В конце концов, Сэм узнаёт.  
  


***

  
  
В конце концов, Сэм узнаёт о Кодосе одновременно вместе с тем, как Кодос узнаёт о Малышке. Потому что, как оказалось, они не могут вечно прятать голодного плачущего новорожденного ребёнка от охранников.  
  
Они конвоируют Детский Бунт ( _Сэм, Эрика, Кевин, Том, Натали, Малышка_ ) в парадную Кодоса на глазах десятка местных членов охраны. Джим смотрит на них со своего места, по правую сторону от кресла Кодоса, чувствуя как каждая клетка его тела наполняется ужасом.  
  
– Да здравствует Детский бунт, – ухмыляется Кодос, глядя на жалкую кучку детей перед собой.  
  
Кевин ( _«Он хочет служить в Звёздном Флоте_ , – проносится в голове у Джима, – _он хочет быть героем.»_ ) делает шаг вперёд.  
  
– Да здравствует Кодос Палач! ( _«Хочет быть героем, как Джим»_.) Да сгниёт он в аду, куда ему и дорога!  
  
Взгляд Кодоса буравит Кевина, его глаза темнеют, сжимаются кулаки, и Джим понимает, что вариантов больше нет.  
  
Джим падает на колени перед Кодосом, низко наклоняет голову.  
  
– Пожалуйста, сэр. Ему всего десять. Они просто дети. Позвольте мне принять их наказание. Можете сделать со мной всё, что пожелаете. Я принадлежу только вам. Покажите им, что я принадлежу только вам. _Умоляю.  
_  
Абсолютная тишина.  
  
Глаза Кодоса довольно сияют, и Джим видит, что губернатор уже начинает возбуждаться, предвкушая всё то, что он сделает с Джимом на глазах у брата. Джим лишь сглатывает и пытается ни о чём не думать.  
  
Сквозь шум в ушах он слышит резкий вдох Сэма за спиной, когда к тому приходит понимание, и против воли глаза Джима ищут своего брата, который…  
  
Который сереет лицом, его глаза широко распахнуты, а затем он…  
  
Он с криком бросается на Кодоса, и…  
  
И прежде чем Джим успевает понять, что он делает, он поднимается на ноги и широко разводит руки между Сэмом и Кодосом, не зная, защищает ли он брата от губернатора или же наоборот.  
  
Видимо ему и не дано узнать, потому что двое людей Кодоса перехватывают Сэма в шести футах от губернатора.  
  
Джим никогда в жизни ещё не видел своего открытого доброго брата с глазами, полными жажды крови.  
  
– Сэм, – просит Джим. Паника, застрявшая в горле, ослепляет, душит его. Сэм должен понять. – Это не он, Сэм, клянусь. Это был я. Раз за разом, это был я. Пожалуйста. Это был я!  
  
Сэма трясёт от ярости, и Джим не может понять, это от того, что он не может понять, или от того, что он даже _очень_ понимает.  
  
– Он всего лишь ребёнок! – кричит он Кодосу, слыша, как ломается на последнем слове его голос.  
  
– Сэм, расслабься! Всё хорошо!  
  
– Думаю, тебе стоит прислушаться к совету брата. – Мягко говорит Кодос. – Подчинись сейчас, и я подумаю над тем, чтобы смягчить последствия твоего неповиновения.  
  
– О, тебе ведь нравится это, да? – выплёвывает Сэм. – Когда тебе _подчиняются_?  
  
– Всё _хорошо_ , Сэм! – повторяет Джим, отчаянно желая, чтобы брат понял, почему Джим должен был это сделать, желая, чтобы его брат перестал перетягивать на себя внимание Кодоса. – Это всего лишь секс! Нечего возражать.  
Но Сэм на него даже не смотрит. Его глаза смотрят только на губернатора. Он пытается вырваться из захвата, его кулаки сжаты, зубы скалятся, лицо искривляет то ли ярость, то ли агония.  
  
– _Нечего возражать._ Ты ублюдок…  
  
– Предупреждаю тебя, Сэмюэль, – Кодос абсолютно спокоен. – Если ты не начнёшь себя контролировать, то я буду вынужден устранить ту угрозу, которую ты из себя представляешь. Ты сам накличешь на себя беду.  
  
– _Сэм,_ – умоляет Джим.  
  
– _Сам_ накличешь? – неверяще повторяет Сэм. – Так вот, что ты сказал Джимми. Не надо на меня так смотреть, ты сам так решил! Да ты просто грязный, вонючий убл..  
  
Кодос отстранённо машет рукой.  
  
– Огонь.  
  
Заряд охранника попадает Сэму прямиком в сердце.  
  


***

  
  
Весь мир Джима замирает и погружается в тишину.  
  
Красные капли падают на пол.  
  
Тело наклоняется, слышен глухой стук удара плоти о дерево.  
  
Глаза Сэма встречаются с глазами Джима. Это мольба. Это признание. Это просьба простить.  
  
Его грудь конвульсивно дёргается.  
  
А потом его нет.  
  
Эрика застыла, широко открыв рот. Слышен крик.  
  
Грудь Сэма неподвижна. Большие голубые глаза абсолютно пусты.  
  
Нет ничего, кроме Сэма.  
  
Сэма нет.  
  
Звук и цвет возвращаются, поглощая его, как лавина. Джим отстранённо понимает, что упал на колени. Дети кричат и плачут позади него. Охрана схватила его за руки и подняла на ноги. Это всё не важно.  
  
_СэмСэмСэм._  
  
– Привяжите их к площадке во дворе, пусть все полюбуются. – Говорит Кодос охране.  
  
Затем он поворачивается к Джиму, мягко, нежно поднимая его подбородок.  
  
– К сожалению, эта маленькая вспышка твоего брата сделала вас обоих более непригодными для меня. Так что, как понимаешь, если ты не можешь быть полезным мне, то хоть послужишь примером для других.  
  
Джим ничего не слышит, не чувствует. _СэмСэмСЭМ…_  
  
– Уведите их.  
  


***

  
  
Джим не умирает.  
  
Он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу.  
  


***

  
  
Через неделю он уже может сидеть на кушетке. «Вы быстро поправляетесь, мистер Кирк». Но он мёртв там, где это действительно важно.  
  
Справа от него Том лежит абсолютно неподвижно. Они говорят, что он скоро проснётся, но они мало что могут сделать с левой половиной его лица.  
  
Они сказали, что Малышка будет жить. Кевин будет жить. Натали будет жить.  
  
Они не упоминают Эрику. Ни разу.  
  
Джим не плачет. Ни разу.  
  
Его мать дрожит, пытаясь сказать ему.  
  
– Сэм… он… он…о, _Боже_ , Джимми…  
  
Джим ничего не слышит, не чувствует.  
  
– Я знаю, мам, – говорит он, желая, чтобы Сэм забрал его с собой, где бы он сейчас ни был. – Я был там.  
  
Джим _был_ , не в пример некоторым. Но какой смысл говорить об этом сейчас, поэтому он продолжает смотреть.  
  
Смотреть, но не видеть, что происходит за окном. Его мать плачет достаточно за них двоих.


	2. Вайнона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: в этой главе присутствуют упоминания секса с несовершеннолетним, употребления наркотиков и алкоголя и попытки самоубийства.

– Что на этот раз? – Устало спрашивает женщина.  
  
Офицер подавляет зевок. Женщина не может винить его. Сейчас, в конце концов, 04:30 утра вторника.  
  
– Нападение при отягчающих обстоятельствах. Но потерпевший отказался выдвигать обвинения, так что вы можете идти после того, как заплатите залог.  
  
Она устало трёт глаза, кивает и достает свой кошелёк.  
  


***

  
  
Их шаги отдаются эхом на полутемной, пустой станции, и Вайнона смотрит строго перед собой, избегая встречаться взглядом с офицерами, которые толпились вокруг камер с задержанными. Они повернули за угол и, конечно же, там был мальчик, который распластался на скамье и держал себя в камере так спокойно и комфортно, как будто находился на пляже, развалившись в шезлонге. Он насвистывает что-то неразличимое, руки скрещены за головой опираясь о прутья, одна нога стоит на скамейке, а вторая с нее свисает.  
  
Белокурая голова поворачивается назад, как только она приближается, и, несмотря на порезы, ушибы, а также впечатляющий фингал, ярко-голубые глаза Джорджа Кирка остановились на ней, и ее грудь сдавливает как всегда. Мальчик криво усмехается:  
  
– Привет. Что такая леди, как вы, забыла в таком месте?  
  
Вайнона Кирк выдохнула:  
  
– Джимми.  
  


***

  
  
– Как ты вообще попал в этот бар, Джимми? – спрашивает она после того, как они выезжают со стоянки.  
Джим пожимает плечами, глядя в окно, а не на неё:  
  
– Оказывается, действительно хороший минет может доставить тебя практически куда угодно.  
  
После этого они едут молча.  
  


***

  
  
Том приходит в себя через несколько дней после Джима и начинает кричать и извиваться, и требуется три медсестры для того, чтобы удержать его, чтобы он не поранился. Его вопли яростные и бессвязные – всё, что Джим может различить, так это случайные имена: Натали, Малышка, Сэм, Джим, Кодос.  
  
Джим, шатаясь, идёт к постели Тома, хватается за поручни, чтобы удержать себя в вертикальном положении, и говорит ему, что Кодос мёртв, что Кодос – это ничто кроме кучи горелой плоти и пепла и он никогда-никогда не вернётся, и он никогда больше снова не причинит им боль. Том сверкнул взглядом в сторону Джима, и впервые в этом было узнавание.  
  
– Джей-Ти, – выдыхает он.  
  
– Да, Том, – усмехается Джим, не глядя в его горящие глаза. – Это я.  
  
– Эрика?  
  
Горло Джима сжимается и всё, что он может сделать – это покачать головой.  
  
Потом медсестры прогоняют его, и Джим наблюдает, как они измеряют Тому артериальное давление и дают ему воды из маленькой соломинки, избегая упоминаний о его лице.  
  
Когда они заканчивают с основными жизненно важными функциями и примерно восемью различными инъекциями, медсёстры уходят, и Том говорит Джиму:  
  
– Я не верю в это.  
  
– Не веришь во что?  
  
– Что Кодос мёртв. Я не верю в это ни секунды.  
  
– Он должен быть, – выплевывает Джим. Том готов поспорить, но Джим поднимает на него до того свирепый взгляд, что Том со щелчком захлопывает рот и больше не вспоминает об этом.  
  


***

  
  
– Поговори со мной, Джимми, – говорит Вайнона, когда они вернулись домой. Она не потрудилась включить свет.  
  
– Нападение при отягчающих обстоятельствах?  
  
– Ну, ты видишь, я, – Джим осёкся с театральным зевком. – О, я человек уставший. Оказалось, что избиение мирных завсегдатаев бара действительно требуется. Отложим эту задушевную беседу?  
  
Он складывает руки в подобии пистолета и «стреляет» в нее.  
  
Вайнона просто стоит безучастно, подняв брови и скрестив руки на груди.  
  
– О, ничего себе, это приятно. Это такой значимый взгляд. Очень «мамочкин». Ты выглядишь как настоящая мама и все такое.  
  
Это жалит сильнее и глубже чем Джим мог себе представить:  
  
– Не говори так. Как ты смеешь говорить такое. Я здесь, разве нет? Я здесь и использую все крохи своего отпуска, которые имею – и поэтому у тебя есть кто-то, чтобы вытащить из тюрьмы.  
  
– И ты знаешь, это по-настоящему мило и все такое, – глумится Джим, – Но я никогда ни у кого не просил жертв ради меня. Для себя я делаю только хорошее.  
  
Вайнона смотрит на его залитую пивом и окровавленную одежду, лицо в синяках и пустые глаза:  
  
– Ну конечно.  
  
Он сжимает челюсти, поворачивается и ураганом уносится наверх, в свою спальню. Вайнона не может найти в себе силы, чтобы его остановить.  
  


***

  
  
Когда врач заявляет, что Джим «способен к самоанализу» (и что это вообще значит «самоанализ»? это звучит как будто они пытаются помочь Джиму составить список новогодних зароков), они приводят Джима в офис М’Л’Ванн, в котором он проводит время, сидя, скрестив ноги на пушистом белом диване и бросая взгляды, полные ненависти, на психиатра, сидящую в кресле перед ним.  
  
– Вы пережили чрезвычайно травмирующий период в вашей жизни, – спокойно говорит ему доктор М’Л’Ванн. – Но сейчас он закончился. Я хочу помочь вам сбросить груз последних нескольких месяцев, чтобы вы могли оставить этот опыт позади.  
  
Джим просто пялится на нее в гнетущей тишине. Он не может оставить Тарсус позади – Тарсус прямо в нём сейчас. И даже если бы он смог, Кодос всё равно был бы его _первым_ (вторым, и третьим, и десятым и…), а Сэм всё еще был бы мертв.  
  
Она продолжает задавать ему бесконечные вопросы, но ему нечего сказать. В конце концов, она сдается и раздраженно произносит:  
  
– Я не знаю, чего именно вы добиваетесь, Джим.  
  
После месяцев такого сильного и острого желания (еды, безопасности, комфорта, безопасности, СЭМА), Джим больше ничего не хочет. Он не мог представить, что когда-нибудь снова чего-то захочет.  
  
Впрочем, если он однажды и захочет чего-либо, он точно знает, как это получить.  
  


***

  
  
С другой стороны, его мать задала только один вопрос.  
  
– Какими были его последние слова?  
  
Джим смотрел на неё, зная, что она ожидает чего-то особенного – может, финального «я люблю тебя», как повторение слов _папы_. Или чего-то отличающегося от слов _папы_.  
  
– Он назвал Кодоса грязным вонючим ублюдком, – говорит Джим.  
  
Губы его матери подергиваются в улыбке впервые за несколько недель.  
  


***

  
  
Кажется, доктору М’Л’Ванн повезло с Натали примерно так же, как и с Джимом. С другой стороны, Том не может перестать говорить о Тарсусе. Все, о чём он говорит, имеет отношение к Тарсусу, или напоминает ему о Тарсусе, или Тарсус Тарсус Тарсус Тарсус преследует все его мысли и каждый его шаг. Том говорит Джиму, что он продолжает переживать эти события в мельчайших подробностях, и когда Джим просит его прекратить, он отвечает, что не может. Он так живо воображает, как будто это происходит снова и снова.  
  
Так что Том не очень часто спит. Что верно и для Джима, потому что у него те же проблемы.  
  
В один прекрасный день сеанс физиотерапии Джима прерывает медбрат Робертс, который выглядит отчаянным и запыхавшимся, выпалив:  
  
\- Джим, ты нам нужен. Том, он…  
  
И Джиму больше ничего не нужно слышать, он в своем инвалидном кресле и Робертс выкатывает его из комнаты, бегом пересекая холл, пока Джим просто пытается держаться изо всех сил.  
  
Они мчатся в комнату Тома и Джима, в которой Том вопит и корчится, сдерживаемый кожаными ремнями так же, как это было, когда он впервые очнулся. Всё, что Джим может понять из искаженного крика, это «Кодос».  
  
Джим выбирается из кресла и идет к своему другу.  
  
– Том, – шепчет он, положив свою ладонь на руку друга. – Эй, Том. Это я. Поговори со мной. Ты должен поговорить со мной, чувак, ты несёшь какую-то чушь.  
  
Лихорадочный взгляд Тома фокусируется на Джиме. Его запястья крепко сдерживаются ремнями, но Джим может чувствовать его пальцы, бестолково скребущие по простыне.  
  
– Это был он, Джей-Ти, – хрипит Том.  
  
– Кто? – спрашивает Джим. – Кто это был?  
  
Том открывает рот, закрывает его, сглатывает, судорожно вздыхает, хватается за простыни.  
  
Джим обращается к медбрату Робертсу:  
  
– Освободите его от ремней.  
  
Робертс смотрит на него с сомнением.  
  
– Он может навредить себе…  
  
– Он пытается сказать мне что-то. Освободите его от ремней.  
  
Робертс колеблется и, в конце концов, уступает, хотя и остается рядом, чтобы защитить Джима от Тома, а также, чтобы защитить Тома от Тома. Пятнадцатилетний парнишка протягивает руку и хватает ладонь Джима так, как если бы она была спасательным кругом.  
  
–Кто это был, Том? – снова спрашивает Джим, его голос ласковый и тихий, не в пример бешено бьющемуся сердцу.  
Том вздрагивает, а потом шепчет:  
  
– Кодос.  
  
Джим отшатывается назад. Нет. Нет, этого не может быть – Кодос мертв. Он должен быть…  
  
Кто-то издаёт ужасный пронзительный звук, и после нескольких длинных мучительных попыток сосредоточиться на дыхании и не потерять сознание, Джим понимает, что это он.  
  
Он отшатывается и падает на свою кровать, слепо уставившись вперед. Если Кодос жив – нет. Нет, он не может быть жив, Джим НЕ МОЖЕТ…  
  
– Вы видели Кодоса? – настороженно повторяет медбрат Робертс. – В этом учреждении? Где?  
  
Медленно, Том поднимает дрожащую руку и указывает прямо на Робертса.  
Джим смотрит.  
  
– Я видел его только один раз, – произносит Том. – Но я помню это лицо. Это он, да, Джей-Ти? Это Кодос…  
Джим смотрит еще немного.  
  
Медбрат Робертс выглядит так, будто его только что огрели палкой по голове.  
  
– Нет, – наконец говорит Джим и внезапно чувствует невыносимую усталость. – Нет, это не Кодос. Ложись спать, Том. Ты бредишь.  
  
Том ложится.  
  
А Джим нет.  
  


***

  
  
Иногда он особенно ясно понимает, что Сэма нет, и это осознание приходит резко как удар под дых.  
  
Впервые это случается, когда мама сидит у его постели в больнице скорой медицинской помощи беженцам и просто смотрит на него с жалостью и немного испуганно. Джим хочет повернуться к Сэму и брякнуть ему ироничный комментарий или улыбнуться, или, может быть, сжать в ошеломляюще сентиментальном объятии, но Сэм мёртв, и у Джима останавливается дыхание.  
  
У Джима останавливается дыхание, и сердце его останавливается, и комната вращается, а его жизненные показатели скачут как сумасшедшие, и мама начинает кричать, и врачи приходят, чтобы успокоить его, и Джим уплывает по течению во вращающуюся черную пустоту и издалека слышит себя зовущим старшего брата.  
  
Это происходит снова, когда он обедает с Натали, Томом и Кевином, а Кевин просто говорит: «Спагетти - моё любимое». Это все, что он говорит. Сэм даже не любил спагетти, но непонятно почему Джим в одночасье сжимается под тяжестью отсутствия Сэма и вынужден кинуться из столовой, чтобы проблеваться.  
  
Когда он возвращается, Кевин выглядит несчастным и извиняется, а Джим говорит:  
  
– Он никогда не любил спагетти.  
  
Никто над ним не подшучивает.  
  
  
В другой раз это случается, когда Джим возвращается домой и Фрэнк замечает:  
  
– Мужчины тоже подвергаются осуждению в наше время, знаете ли. Люди смотрят свысока на тех, кто заделал ребёнка дамочке и не остался, чтобы нести за него ответственность. Но так уж устроен мир.  
  
Такая ремарка была одним из (многих-многих) прекрасных примеров того, что Сэм и Джим вместе исподтишка высмеивали во Фрэнке. Джим закатывает глаза и смотрит на своего брата, и когда его там _нет_ , на Джима накатывает тошнота и легкое головокружение от ощущения, будто его ударили в живот. Он хватает ртом воздух и сгибается пополам, хор из _СэмСэмСэм_ как песня сирен эхом отражается внутри, как _список погибших_ , как будто он никогда не покидал Тарсус.  
  
Если Фрэнк и замечает, то он никак этого не показывает. Мама замечает, но никогда не говорит ни слова.  
  


***

  
  
– С такими детьми, как он, – говорит ей Фрэнк и сейчас он имеет в виду Джима так, как будто когда-либо имел дело с _такими детьми_ , как Джим, ранее, и разбирается в том, что, дескать, есть такие дети, _как Джим_ , – нужно перестать их поощрять. Прекрати вытаскивать его из тюрьмы и пусть опустится на самое дно, иначе он никогда не изменит свою жизнь.  
  


***

  
  
Джим говорит свои первые слова доктору М’Л’Ванн через пять минут после начала его четвёртой сессии терапии, сразу же после того, как психиатр определила Джима как «безнадёжный случай» и сказала ему об этом.  
  
Первые слова Джима к доктору М’Л’Ванн были такими:  
  
– Слушайте, Мэл…  
  
Пурпурная бровь доктора М’Л’Ванн дёргается, но даже если она и удивлена, то не показывает этого.  
  
– Да, Джим?  
  
– Я слышал, что вы снова терроризируете детей, Мэл. Вы знаете, это плохо выглядит...что соседи скажут?  
  
– Вы имеете в виду себя?  
  
Джим усмехается.  
  
– Если хотите. Я говорю о Кевине. Он сказал мне вчера, что вы требовали от него ответы на вопросы о Детском бунте, несмотря на то, что он снова и снова вам повторял, что не помнит, что тогда случилось.  
  
Джим делает паузу, чтобы послать психиатру неодобрительный взгляд.  
  
– Он всхлипывал. Он не пытается подначивать вас, он действительно не помнит. Он потерял всю свою семью в считанные месяцы, вам не кажется, что он может обойтись без злобного психиатра в довершение ко всему этому?  
  
– Я не пытаюсь терроризировать Кевина, Джим, – говорит ему Мэл. – Подавление воспоминаний чрезвычайно вредно для психики. Разум защищает себя от боли, но эта боль должны быть выведена на свет, прежде чем он сможет исцелиться.  
  
– Ну, я думаю, если разум пытается сказать тебе _«отвали»_ , то вам следует оставить его в покое. Так что, похоже, у нас обоих есть своё мнение.  
  
Мэл изучающе смотрит на него.  
  
– Вы хотели бы забыть, Джим?  
  
– Неа, – говорит Джим. – Для меня же это были сплошные смешки и веселые деньки.  
  
– Джим, – вздыхает она. – Давайте будем серьезными.  
  
Он наклоняется вперед.  
  
– Ладно, давайте. Вы оставите Кевина в покое, так или иначе.  
  
– Вы его очень защищаете. Вы воспринимаете его как своего младшего брата?  
  
Замечание выбивает дух из Джима, и он в ответ огрызается:  
  
– _Не все ли равно?_  
  
– Конечно, это имеет значение.  
  
– Ну, тогда вы правы. Кевин и я были тааак близки. Он был для меня почти как престарелая тётушка.  
  
Психиатр снова вздыхает и качает головой.  
  
– Я не могу _оставить в покое_ Кевина, Джим. Его показания необходимы для доказательств по делу.  
  
– Зачем? Кодос мертв.  
  
– Может быть и так, – говорит Мэл, и это слегка покровительственное _«может быть»_ режет каждый нерв в теле Джима. – Но Федерация все еще хочет полный рассказ о том, что там произошло.  
  
– Так спросите Тома о Детском бунте. Я знаю, что вы знаете, что Том знает все то же, что знает Кевин, и _Бог знает_ , что он более чем готов говорить об этом. Не может заткнуться, если честно.  
  
– Правда, – признает доктор М’Л’Ванн. – Но есть и другая часть показаний, и есть только один выживший человек, чтобы сообщить нам эту часть.  
  
Она делает паузу и смотрит на него расчётливо.  
  
– Джим, ты можешь рассказать мне, каково это, быть одним из _«счастливчиков»_?  
  
Джиму, вероятно, следовало бы ожидать этого.  
  
( _Счастливчики_. Какая забавная шутка. Из троих – двое мертвы и один не спит ночами, мечтая _тоже_ быть с ними.)  
  
Теперь, когда он начинает говорить, голос становится осторожным и ровным, а желудок сжимается в слишком знакомом чувстве тошноты, желая вывернуться наизнанку.  
  
– Если я скажу вам, вы обещаете, что оставите Кевина в покое?  
  
Он слышит ее быстрый вдох, подавляющий внимательное, удовлетворённое возбуждение в голосе.  
  
– Да, конечно – мы можем использовать свидетельские показания мисс Эльденвайн и мистера Лейтона о Детском бунте, если бы у нас были твои, чтобы дополнить их.  
  
Поэтому Джим делает глубокий вдох и все ей рассказывает. Он говорит ей о том, как Кодос учил и наставлял их, как проявлял к ним интерес. Он рассказывает ей, как он не мог поверить вначале, что Кодос хотел расстрелов. Он рассказывает ей о том, как они отыскали стольких детей, скольких смогли и сбежали вместе. Он рассказывает ей о кражах, о голоде, о том, что Кодос сделал с Сэмом и Эрикой, и остальным Детским бунтом на глазах у всех в день смерти Сэма. Единственное, о чем он не сказал ей, так это _что_ Кодос сделал с ним самим наедине.  
Доктор М’Л’Ванн всё записывает.  
  
– Теперь вы чувствуете себя лучше? – Спрашивает она, когда Джим, наконец, заканчивает.  
  
Джим чувствует себя больным, опустошенным и поруганным. Он чувствует себя так, как чувствовал после первого раза с Кодосом в хранилище.  
  
– Да. Намного лучше.  
  


***

  
  
Вайнона проводит свои ночи, глядя на звезды.  
  
Есть в них что-то почти физически ощутимое, что тянет ее за собой, взывает к ней из прекрасного, бескрайнего запределья, в бесконечность того, _Что Могло Бы Быть_ , подальше от уродливого и болезненного того, _Что Есть_.  
  
Быть может, именно так смотрят звёзды на людские эмоции, человеческие стремления и людскую _человечность_ , и это никогда не заставляет их увядать. Они остаются нетронутыми, бесстрастными и бескомпромиссно красивыми. Идеальный контраст по отношению к человеку, которого касается, меняет и задевает абсолютно всё. Может быть, ее тянет магнитное притяжение разноименных полюсов.  
  
Вайнона смотрит вверх и видит Джима, сидящего на крыше, смотрящего на те же звезды, и знает, что между ними никогда не было трудностей или различий, только магнитное отталкивание слишком похожих зарядов.  
  


***

  
  
Джим не ночует дома большинство ночей, но когда он есть, то просыпается с криком.  
  
Вайнона никогда не могла спать, если плакали ее дети, ни тогда, когда они были маленькими и, конечно, не сейчас, но теперь крик Джима парализует ее. Она никогда, ни разу, не заходит к нему. Она не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ей делать, если пойдет. Вместо этого она прислушивается и ждет. Ждет.  
  
Она слышит, как ее сын кричит, резко прерываясь, и звук медленно превращается во всхлипывание, тяжелое дыхание и тишину. Она ждет, когда же сможет вернуться к звездам, где ей всегда всё удаётся.  
  


***

  
  
Чувак, который сбывает наркотики Джиму это: а) друг одного друга _одного друга_ ; б) бензит** с подходящим прозвищем Толкач и в) ужасный размазня.  
___________  
_(** представитель инопланетной расы с планеты Бензар, упоминается в TNG, эпизод «Coming of Age», прим.пер.)  
  
_  
– Я добрался к месту передачи, да, но потом я увидел этого парня, он еще был одет в такое длинное пальто и смотрел с подозрительностью, я знаю матчасть и готов поклясться, он был копом, и, мужик, я должен заботиться о трёхлетней девочке, я не могу сесть в тюрьму, так что я с поднятым хвостом оттуда убрался! – Толкач объясняет это Джиму и его приятелям из клуба, когда те спрашивают, где товар.  
  
– Твои деньги всё еще у меня… – он жестом указывает на чемодан в своих руках. – Но я знаю матчасть о возможности быть арестованным, или убитым, или еще что похуже, мужик! Я достану вам это на следующей неделе.  
  
Джим усмехается:  
  
– Ну-нет, ты найдешь какую-нибудь причину, чтобы упустить возможность и на следующей неделе тоже. Ты просто трус.  
  
Бензит бормочет и пытается отрицать, но Джим перебивает его с несносным кудахтаньем и довольно скоро вся его «компашка» подключается тоже.  
  
– Ты думаете, это так просто, да? Я предлагаю попробовать тебе сделать это самостоятельно. – Толкач пихает чемодан в грудь Джима, очевидно, ожидая, что тот отпихнёт его обратно.  
  
Джим наклоняет голову и поднимает бровь.  
  
– Вызов принят.  
  


***

  
  
Пятый раз Вайнона забирает Джима из тюрьмы – на этот раз из тюрьмы более чем в пятидесяти милях от Риверсайда, как он вообще туда попал? – она насильно усаживает его на диван в гостиной и заставляет дать объяснения.  
  
Она может заставить его сидеть, заставить его говорить, но она не может заставить его посмотреть на нее.  
  
– Это был просто вызов, мама, – Джим бормочет диванным подушкам. И это извращённым образом делает всё проще, когда ей не нужно разговаривать с лицом Джорджа, с глазами Джорджа.  
  
– Тебя могли убить, – тихо говорит она.  
  
Джим пожимает плечами, ковыряя дырку в джинсах, и не выглядит ни в малейшей степени возмущенным такой возможностью.  
  
– Джим ... Посмотри на меня, Джимми.  
  
Он не слушается. Его губы кривятся в невеселой улыбке:  
  
– Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?  
  
Казалось бы, невинный вопрос заставляет стыть кровь в жилах Вайноны:  
  
– Что? Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
Он тихо смеется, качая головой, и, наконец, встречается с ней взглядом. Она не может сдержать резкий вдох.  
  
– Ты думаешь, я не вижу этого?  
  
Она отшатывается от презрения во фразе Джорджа.  
  
– Ты думаешь, я никогда не замечал, как ты больше не можешь стоять и просто смотреть на меня? – Говорит он низким и странно спокойным голосом. – Когда бы у нас ни случался зрительный контакт, ты же на самом деле вздрагиваешь? Я видел фотографии папы, когда он был в моём возрасте. Я не тупой.  
  
Вайнона не может ответить, пораженно потеряв дар речи – безмолвная, в ужасе, выставленная на показ – и секунды тянутся в тишине, нарушаемой лишь приглушенным тиканьем часов в гостиной.  
  
– Так что же это? – Джим спрашивает с широкой - и полностью фальшивой - усмешкой.  
  
Он лениво потягивается:  
  
– Ты не можешь смотреть на меня, потому что ты видишь его, или потому, что ты не можете выдержать вида того, что я делаю с его лицом?  
  
– Что ты…, – ей удается сказать. – Что..?  
  
– Ты не можешь больше воспринимать нас двоих раздельно, так что это беспокоит тебя, где был этот рот, где был этот член. Сколько людей наблюдали как, копия твоего мужа кончает ... – Он ухмыляется. – Или, может быть, это беспокоит тебя потому, что ты знаешь, что если бы у меня не было половины твоей ДНК, то ты была бы первой в очереди на кусочек меня.  
  
Есть так много ответов, которые Вайнона не даст, не должна давать, не может дать на это.  
  
– Я знаю о Кодосе, – именно это в конечном итоге выходит из ее рта.  
  
В одночасье что-то выключается в выражении Джима. Он встает на ноги, скребёт рукой по лицу и начинает расхаживать взад-вперёд с беспокойством человека вдвое старше его.  
  
– Кто тебе сказал? – Требует он в конце концов.  
  
– Твой друг Том. Томас Лейтон.  
  
– Я собираюсь убить этого парня, – сухо говорит Джим.  
  
– Он прав, что сказал мне. Тебе не кажется, что мне важно знать о том, что мой ребенок был изнасилован? – Спрашивает она твёрдо.  
  
Джим вздрагивает.  
  
– Я не знаю, что Том говорил тебе, но это было не изнасилование. Это была моя идея каждый раз. Но, эй, ты можешь продолжать думать, что это изнасилование, если это заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше. Это намного проще.  
  
Вайнона знает, что она давно потеряла какой-либо имевшийся у нее ранее контроль над этим разговором:  
  
– Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что тебе понравилось то, что он сделал с тобой?  
  
– Возможно, я обожал это, – говорит Джим бесцеремонно.  
  
– Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь, – говорит она. – Ты всего лишь ребенок.  
  
Джим стремительно поворачивается, хватает рукой и бросает на пол фарфоровую настольную лампу, вызывая ливень из звука и синих осколков.  
  
– Прекрати относиться ко мне, как к ребенку! – Он обращается к ней с криком.  
  
Вайнона вздрагивает от ярости Джорджа.  
  
– Я точно знаю, чего я хочу и как это получить. Ты просто не можешь осознать своим умом, что, возможно, я этого хотел. Может быть, я хотел цепи и кнуты, может быть, я хотел быть использованным вплоть до мельчайшей мысли в моей голове и каждой клетки в моем теле, может быть, я хотел, чтобы это было так грубо, что я не мог ходить в течение недели. Что? – Он издевается, когда она вздрагивает. – Ты говоришь, что это тебя не беспокоит? Давай, скажи мне, что я не прав!  
  
Вайнона чувствует как сырой, беспомощный ужас растет как желчь в горле и поднимается на ноги:  
  
– Этого достаточно! – Кричит она. – Я сказала, этого достаточно, Джордж!  
  
И Джим и Вайнона застывают.  
  
Лицо Джима идёт рябью и на мгновение она думает, что он собирается плакать, но вместо этого лицо Джорджа усмехается и его глаза злобно блестят.  
  
– Прости, милая, я забыл, как это должно быть трудно – смотреть на своего идеального героя-мужа, получившего воплощение шлюхи.  
  
Джим жестко смотрит на нее, а затем резко поворачивается обратно к дивану, и вдруг Вайнона может снова дышать.  
  
Она ненавидит то, как это очевидно.  
  
– Вот почему это так трудно для тебя, видеть меня избитым или в тюрьме, или трахающим всё в моём поле зрения… Это не из-за меня, не на самом деле. Это потому, что ты не можешь справиться с созерцанием его краха и агонии вновь.  
  
Его голос бросает вызов, выжидает, ждёт, когда же она его исправит.  
  
И ждёт.  
  
И тишина простирается дальше, Вайнона не исправляет его – не может исправить – потому что они оба знают, что это правда.  
  


***

  
  
Когда она приходит к ним на могилу, она всегда приносит яркие цветы, потому что есть что-то противоестественное в серой плите на месте её прекрасных, подвижных, таких _живых_ мужа и сына. Она может сидеть и разговаривать с Джорджем часами (очень часто так и происходит), но сегодня она пришла к Сэму, взывая к единственному человеку, кто когда-либо мог справиться с Джимом.  
  
– Мы не разговариваем друг с другом после того, – рассказывает она. – Он проснётся после полудня, поест и идёт гонять на этом своём мотоцикле, и лишь небеса знают, кому и что он сделал, чтобы получить его… Домой он если и приходит, то уже утром. Фрэнк говорит, что если он нас не ценит, то пусть тогда и заботится о себе сам. Иногда мне кажется, что он прав.  
  
Вайнона вздыхает, продолжая пальцами перебирать травинки.  
  
– Но потом я вижу, как он прячет еду у себя в комнате, просто на всякий случай, и я не…  
  
Она не договаривает и устало протирает глаза.  
  
– В любом случае, моя увольнительная уже заканчивается.  
  
Она снова вздыхает и поднимает голову, глядя на серое небо, так любимые ею звёзды скрыты сейчас занавесом света.  
  
– Прошёл почти год, Сэм. Я на земле уже почти целый год, и я не знаю, как ему помочь. Последние дни я еле-еле могу _смотреть_ на него.  
  
Сэм, конечно же, не отвечает. Ветер подхватывает полы её пальто, словно уговаривая остаться.  
  
– Может быть, Фрэнк прав, – говорит она после некоторых раздумий. – Может, я просто… ему уже ничем не могу помочь.  
  


***

  
  
– Чего, – говорит парень, чьи волосы явно противоречат гравитации, и оглядывает Джима с головы до ног. – Такой худышка, как ты? Не смеши меня.  
  
Джим усмехается.  
  
– Эй, этот худышка уложит любого в этой комнате и им понравится.  
  
– Да конечно, – посмеивается Волосатик.  
  
– Смотрите и учитесь. Я тебе это докажу.  
  
Тот немного раздумывает, а затем показывает пальцем.  
– Ладно. Попробуй оседлать эту милую даму вон там.  
  
Джим оборачивается. Ему указывают на десятифутовую клингоншу в углу зала. Она выглядит так, словно может поломать Джима пополам и даже не вспотеет при этом. А потом возьмёт его кость вместо зубочистки.  
  
– Ты сумасшедший. – Толкач звучит серьёзно испуганным. – Люди не могут клингонов… этого просто не бывает! Да она прикончит тебя, если только ты заикнёшься об этом!  
  
Джим слегка наклоняет голову набок и приподнимает бровь.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Джим в семьдесят девятый раз возвращается домой, воняя запахом крови, секса и спермы, Вайнона заполняет необходимые формы для возвращения на службу раньше положенного срока. Фрэнк уверен, что она поступает правильно.  
  
Она лишь надеется, что Джим не узнает об этом до того, как она наберётся смелости лично ему об этом сказать.  
  


***

  
  
Джим, конечно же, узнаёт.  
  
Неделю спустя она входит в комнату и видит, как Джим читает сообщение, высвеченное на домашнем голопроекторе. На его лице нет ни единой эмоции, и она жалеет, что не оставила отметку Звёздному Флоту прислать ей это на её личный номер.  
  
– Так, значит, – его голос абсолютно спокоен. – Ты возвращаешься обратно к звёздам.  
  
– Джимми… – она делает шаг к нему.  
  
Он отступает на шаг, и на какое-то мгновение фасад идет трещинами, и она видит в его глазах боль от предательства, видит, как мелко дрожит ПАДД в его руке.  
  
– Перестань меня так называть, – шипит он.  
  
Она растерянно моргает.  
  
– Джимми? Я всегда тебя так называла…  
  
– Ну да, только ты. Все остальные зовут меня Джимом.  
  
Это неправда. Не только она. Ведь кроме неё… И тут она понимает.  
  
– О, мой дорогой. – Она снова делает шаг к нему. – Я тоже по нему скучаю.  
  
Джим снова отходит.  
  
– Я не скучаю.  
  
Она чувствует, как сжимается её горло, но заставляет себя продолжать, надеясь найти хоть крохи того Джима, которого она отправляла на Тарсус.  
  
– Конечно же, ты скучаешь по Сэму. Ведь ты его любишь. Вы всегда были так близки… Я помню, как, когда вы были маленькими, я притворялась, что собираюсь уйти из дома без тебя, чтобы ты поторапливался. Сэм действительно думал, что мы уйдём без тебя и начинал паниковать и кричать, что мы должны тебя подождать…  
  
Джим закрывает глаза и махает головой, словно эти слова вызывают настоящую физическую боль.  
  
– Я не люблю его. Я его ненавижу.  
  
– Он умер ради тебя, Джимми. Джим. – Она едва может говорить сквозь спазм в горле.  
  
– Я не просил его об этом! – кричит он. Он бросает ПАДД в противоположную стену, и теперь уже Вайнона делает шаг назад, опасаясь за свою безопасность. – Я просил его не делать этого. Я _умолял_ его! Я ведь мог терпеть то, что со мной делал Кодос – всё было _хорошо_!  
  
Он прерывается, чтобы рвано вдохнуть, его грудь вздымается, глаза подозрительно блестят.  
  
– Ты думаешь, я этого хочу? – говорит он, не глядя на неё. – Тебе неприятно то, что я здесь, а они нет. Ты не можешь даже взглянуть в мою сторону, потому что винишь меня в их смерти. Все остальные смотрят на меня и говорят: «Бедный мальчик этот Кирк. Его отец и брат были такими хорошими». А я… – Его голос дрогнул. – Я не просил их чем-либо жертвовать ради меня. Всю жизнь я слышал, как люди говорили мне, что отец меня так любил, что был готов умереть ради меня. Но вот, что скажу я. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы он достаточно любил меня, чтобы быть рядом. А теперь Сэм… Сэм, он…  
  
Под конец голос Джима звучит заметно выше и ему сложно дышать. Он трёт глаза основанием ладоней, словно пытаясь загнать слёзы обратно.  
  
– А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я был _благодарен_ Сэму, когда всё что он сделал, это просто _умер_ , как и отец. Он пошёл против Кодоса, хотя я говорил ему – _я говорил ему_ – а он всё равно это сделал, и…  
  
Джим опускает руки, крепче сжимает зубы. Боль в его голосе звучит ещё отчётливее, пока не становится беспомощно злой.  
  
– Он пошёл против Кодоса, а потому получил то, что заслужил.  
  
Мир словно остановился.  
  
– _Что?_  
  
– Я сказал, что он это заслужил. – злобно говорит Джим. – Это его вина, что он не мог держать язык за зубами. Он был бы всё ещё жив, если бы просто заткнулся и позволил Кодосу… как я.  
  
Вайнона бьёт его по щеке. Сильно.  
  
На какой-то долгий бесконечный миг они лишь смотрят друг на друга. Всё, что она видит в глазах Джорджа, так это предательство и горькое удовлетворение.  
  
– Может, мне просто нужно уйти, – тихо говорит Джордж, _Джим_.  
  
– Может и нужно, – отвечает Вайнона, отмечая, что ей стало легче от того, что перестала изводить себя, и просто смогла произнести это вслух.  
  
Джим тоже не выглядит удивлённым этим признанием. Вайнона не знает, что она чувствует по этому поводу. Он лишь слегка кивает, криво улыбается крепко сжатыми губами и ещё какое-то мгновение продолжает на неё смотреть. Стоя в слабо освещённой гостиной, они оба осознают, что в следующий раз они увидятся очень нескоро. Что, вполне возможно, они видят друг друга последний раз.  
  
– Ну, по крайней мере, время выбрано очень удачно. Ты возвращаешься обратно к звёздам, а я ухожу… куда-нибудь. – Джим пожимает плечами, словно это не важно. В наступившей тишине его голос звучит слишком ровно, слишком спокойно. – Я только соберу свои вещи и пойду. Не стоит меня тут ждать, если тебе сложно снова видеть, как он уходит.  
  
Он поднимается наверх, Вайнона, как сомнамбула, уходит в свою комнату. Она закрывает дверь в свою комнату, садится на кровать и ждёт.  
  
И ждёт.  
  
Ждёт.  
  
Она слышит приглушённые звуки шагов, когда он спускается по лестнице, слышит, как он останавливается рядом с входной дверью, ждёт её.  
  
(И ждёт.)  
  
А затем, наконец-то, она слышит хлопок двери, они ушли от неё, он и призрак Джорджа, и, наверное, это действительно последний раз.  
  
Она едва может дышать от накатившего _облегчения_.  
  


***

  
  
Адреналин в крови, ветер в лицо и рёв мотоцикла на высокой передаче всегда успокаивали его.  
  
До сей поры.  
  
Он летит вниз по холму, выжимая наверно уже целых сто двадцать, не то, чтобы он смотрел на спидометр. Не смотрит он и на дорогу. Его взгляд направлен на красно-золотой закат, но он его не видит.  
  
Он ничего не слышит. Не чувствует.  
  
«Сделай это опять», – говорит ему внутренний голос. Езжай на тот обрыв, только не трусь в последний момент – по-настоящему сделай это. Сделай то, что хотел сделать в одиннадцать, вот только смелости не хватило это закончить. Сделай то, что ты _должен_ был сделать в одиннадцать.  
  
Всё было бы намного проще.  
  
Он видит, как приближается обрыв. Склоняется ниже над мотоциклом, призывая его ехать быстрее, везти его быстрее, _покончить с этим_ быстрее.  
  
Он уже почти там, его дыхание становится быстрым и неровным. Всё, что ему нужно, так это _не останавливаться_ и всё будет кончено. Он больше не будет висеть тяжким бременем на шее матери, не будет пятном на светлом имени отца или неудачником, который не смог спасти брата.  
  
Он уже почти там… он почти…  
  
До обрыва остаётся десять ярдов, Джим дёргает руль, уходит в занос, колёса резко разворачиваются, посылая комья грязи за край обрыва, в огненный закат, вниз, в никуда. Тяжело дыша и сотрясаясь от дрожи, он смотрит на эти падающие камни и куски глины – на свою смерть – меньше, чем в футе от него.  
  
Он замер на месте, глядя на летящую вниз глину, не зная, сколько уже прошло времени, секунды или несколько часов, чувствуя себя маленьким, слабым, таким смертным ребёнком, каким, по сути, и является.  
  
Джим чувствует каплю влаги на правой руке и с удивлением видит, что это слеза. Ещё одна. Ещё одна слеза падает на руль. Джим подносит руку к лицу и понимает, что плачет.  
  
Он стоит меньше, чем в шести дюймах от того места, где мог умереть, где, наверное, должен был умереть, и он плачет, а затем он сгибается пополам и обхватывает руками живот, и рыдает как беспомощный младенец, который может только кричать и плакать, поднимать шум, потому что не знает другого способа сказать помогите, _помогите_ , ПОМОГИТЕ…  
  
Он ждёт, пока кто-нибудь найдёт его.  
  
Ждёт и ждёт.  
  
Но, конечно же, никто не приходит.  
  


***

  
  
В конце концов, запас слёз иссякает и Джим вытирает лицо грязным рукавом. Ему нужно убраться подальше от этого обрыва. Ему ещё нужно найти, где переночевать. Ему нужно… _Ему нужно…_  
  
Джим понятия не имеет, что ему нужно, но он точно _не ошибётся_ , выбрав привычный вариант: найти, с кем переспать, с кем подраться и где так напиться, чтобы не мог даже ровно идти. И не обязательно именно в этом порядке. Он даже знает подходящее местечко.  
  


***

  
  
– Хорошая попытка, – усмехается вышибала, когда подходит ближе. – Но категорически нет. Ты же просто ребёнок.  
  
Джим усмехается и хватает его за галстук, притягивая так близко, что их носы почти соприкасаются. Он проводит языком по губам и видит, как зрачки мужчины расширяются в ответ.  
  
– Хоч’шь поспорить? – шепчет он.  
  


***

  
  
– Так-так. – Цыпочка с Андории, с которой они были лучшими друзьями, о, уже шесть минут или типа того, развратно улыбается и он чувствует искры интереса. – Так значит, ты всё-таки можешь танцевать.  
  
Он усмехается и, обхватив за талию, притягивает её ближе.  
  
– Я могу намного больше, чем просто танцевать.  
  


***

  
  
– Я женат, – бормочет бармен, но всё-таки позволяет увлечь себя в подсобку. – Так что если кто-нибудь спросит, то я своего согласия не давал.  
  
Джим садится к нему на колени и шаловливо усмехается.  
  
– Ты не обязан говорить да. Просто не говори нет.  
  


***

  
  
Джим просыпается в незнакомой спальне и с чудовищным похмельем.  
  
Он стонет и переворачивается на другой бок, щурясь от оглушающего грохота в голове. Щедрая душа, предоставившая ему ночлег, лежит спиной к нему, явно женской. Он не помнит её имени. Он её _вообще_ не помнит.  
За окном всё ещё темно – самое время для него быстренько смыться, прежде чем она проснётся. Есть бесконечная разница между тем, чтобы спать с кем-то и _спать_ с кем-то, и Джим уже научился ходить по лезвию этого ножа, когда нуждаясь в первом и ужасно боясь второго.  
Джим закрывает глаза и протяжно выдыхает. Потом он опускает ноги на пол, встаёт и собирает свои вещи.  
В конце концов, это всё, что у него есть.


	3. Ник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: секс с несовершеннолетними, попытка изнасилования.

Единственная проблема с тем, что Джим никогда ни у кого не остается до утра в том, что ему приходится постоянно искать место для ночлега.  
  
Он отключается на скамейках и пожарных лестницах, в подсобках магазинов - почти на любой горизонтальной поверхности, остающейся неподвижной достаточно долго, чтобы потерять там сознание.  
  
Это работает какое-то время, но после того как Джима обчищают в одиннадцатый раз, он наконец решает расспросить людей о том, есть ли у кого лишнее место под крышей, и в итоге начинает кантоваться в кровати – во всех смыслах – приятельницы приятеля приятеля (ну как таких не любить?), которая соглашается пустить Джима в маленькую комнатку над ее цветочным магазином в обмен на несколько часов работы в день.  
  
Джим, естественно, предполагает, что «работа» означает «секс», но когда он появляется и она натягивает на него передник, то ему становится ясно, что, по всей видимости, «работа» все же означает именно «работу».  
  
(И секс, как он узнает позднее, когда она стягивает с него передник.  
  
Но в основном – работу.)  
  
Так что в течение целых двух недель, что он проводит в цветочном магазине Миры, жизнь у Джима вполне нормальная, пока мальчик по вызову, которого Джим нежно именует Придурком Стэном, не подбивает Джима на спор взломать филиал Банка Звездного флота в Риверсайде. Он даже предлагает дополнительную (но если честно, совершенно не нужную) мотивацию в пятьдесят кредитов и, конечно же, почетное право похвастаться.  
  
Из-за того, что Джим ну просто физически не может не ответить на вызов (даже Придурка Стэна), он исчезает в субботу с паддом Миры и шестью банками пива, и вновь появляется только тогда, когда на часах 3:52, с головной болью и десятью миллионами кредитов на счете.  
  
(Еще он меняет основной пароль безопасности Центрального банка Звездного Флота на «пароль». Потому что может.)  
  
Придурок Стэн паникует, когда Джим показывает ему баланс своего счета той же ночью в клубе, Джим получает пятьдесят кредитов, больше бесплатных доз, чем он может себе представить, и умопомрачительный тет-а-тет с заезжей ученой цыпой, которая знает квантовую теорию поля и скачет на нем, как на животном.  
  
А еще его арестовывают, но. Последовательность.  


 

***

  
  
Полиция звонит Джиму домой, но Фрэнк поднимает трубку и говорит им в недвусмысленных выражениях, что он никогда в жизни не слышал об этом никчемном мальчишке Кирке.  
  
Да, он женат на Вайноне Кирк.  
  
Да, Вайнона Кирк - единственная живая родственница Джеймса Кирка.  
  
Нет, он не хочет платить за освобождение под залог. Нет, он не хочет посетить пасынка. И мать Джеймса тоже. Ему не нужно спрашивать, что она думает, потому что он знает, что она думает. Нет, он не хочет платить за услуги адвоката. Вы знаете, он так и знал, что мальчик однажды окажется испорченным. Скатертью дорога.  
  
Короче говоря, дело Джима направляется в суд с предоставленным государством защитником по имени мистер Харт, который имеет ровно один костюм и немедленно признает вину.  
  
\- Однако, - добавляет Харт, и Джим может видеть (и чувствовать), что он уже насквозь пропотел в этом пиджаке, - принимая во внимание то, что мистер Кирк сразу вернул деньги и не оставил никаких следов в фаерволе Звездного флота, я предлагаю отправить его домой с символическим наказанием, ведь никто не пострадал.  
  
\- Ваша честь, - перебивает прокурор. Высокая, светловолосая и горячая. - То, что мы обсуждаем - это не маленький проступок: мистер Кирк мог вернуть деньги, но он все-таки украл десять миллионов кредитов у Звездного флота. Мало того, это восьмой арест мистера Кирка и его третий суд. Символические наказания не были эффективны в прошлом, было бы глупо рассчитывать, что они будут эффективны в будущем. - Она сурово смотрит на Джима, водрузившего ноги на стол и забавляющегося тем, как вздрагивает мистер Харт каждый раз, когда Джим громко лопает пузырь из жвачки. - Мы даже не можем отправить его домой, как предлагает мистер Харт, потому что его мать и отчим больше не хотят брать на себя ответственность за него.  
  
\- Чем вы занимаетесь, выйдя из дома? - спрашивает судья.  
  
\- Ну, - говорит Джим медленно, откинувшись назад еще дальше и заложив руки за голову. - В субботу я взломал Банк Звездного флота.  
  
Прокурор скрипит зубами. К сожалению, это не делает ее менее привлекательной.  
  
\- Судя по всему, мистер Кирк работает неполный рабочий день в цветочном магазине "Восточное море". Остальное время он, кажется, посвящает своим сексуальным увлечениям.  
  
Джим усмехается и хлопает ресницами в ее сторону.  
  
\- Да, я очень занят, но не волнуйтесь - уверен, что смогу впихнуть вас куда-нибудь.  
  
Мистер Харт изображает стопстопМЭЙДЭЙМЭЙДЭЙМЭЙДЭЙ* в сторону Джима. Прокурор сверкает глазами.  
___________  
_(* Mayday — международный сигнал бедствия в радиотелефонной связи, прим.певодчика)  
_  
Судья печально качает головой. - Когда я услышал, кто вы, не мог поверить...  
  
(Желудок Джима сжимается. Он знает, куда все идет.)  
  
\- ...что сын капитана Джорджа Кирка мог бы...  
  
(Иииии вот оно.)  
  
Судья продолжает говорить, но у Джима в голове отличный Фильтр Лести Джорджу Кирку и он слышит только: «...прекратите мелкие преступления бла-бла-бла у вас есть представление, кто ваш отец бла-бла-бла великий человек бла герой бла был бы разочарован, если бы бла-бла-бла...»  
  
Наконец, то ли у судьи заканчиваются пламенные речи о Джордже, то ли он понимает, что Джим гораздо больше внимания уделяет ручке, которую вертит в руке, потому что он останавливается и говорит после долгой паузы:  
  
\- Я полагаю, генетика – еще не все.  
  
Вот так он и решил. Списал Джима как ошибку природы, неудачу генетики, занятную историю, которую можно рассказать своим детям. Сын героя, воплощение своего отца, мальчик, который не мог спасти никого. Даже себя.  
  
Джим стискивает ручку так, что костяшки пальцев белеют.  
  
\- Каковы предложения сторон? - спрашивает судья.  
  
\- Пять лет в детском исправительном центре, Ваша честь, - говорит прокурор сразу.  
  
Мистер Харт смотрит на Джима беспомощно и произносит.  
  
\- Два года в детском исправительном центре и пятьсот часов общественных работ.  
  
\- Простите, Ваша Честь, - перебивает другой голос из зала суда. Джим оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как поднимается человек в форме Звездного флота.  
  
\- Я хотел бы задать мистеру Кирку несколько вопросов,- говорит он.  
  
\- Пройдите вперед,- говорит судья.  
  
Мистер Харт бросает ему взгляд, говорящий: не облажайся. Джим закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Как вы взломали систему безопасности банка? - спрашивает офицер. Должно быть, он из команды, разработавшей систему безопасности, потому что выглядит глубоко и лично оскорбленным самим существованием Джима. - Какой код вы использовали?  
  
\- Ах это? Просто состряпал что-то на скорую руку, я переживал, что использовал слишком много куркумы. Вам правда понравилось?  
  
К его чести, он просто сужает глаза и говорит:  
  
\- Я хотел бы взглянуть на него.  
  
Джим сопротивляется, говоря я бы тоже хотел взглянуть на кое-что твое, детка, и отдает ему падд.  
  
Тот стоит некоторое время, прокручивая 338 страниц кода Джима, его глаза распахиваются все шире и шире с каждой минутой.  
  
\- Вы это написали? - выдает он сдавленно через пять минут изучения падда.  
  
\- Да, - говорит Джим медленно, настороженно, но человек уже отвернулся, поручая ассистенту позвонить какой-то главной программистке, чтобы она пришла немедленно. После чего целая команда из десятка программистов толпится вокруг падда, уставившись на код Джима, перешептываясь и бросая на Джима ошеломленные взгляды.  
  
Спустя минут двадцать женщина, которая, вероятно, и была главной программисткой, выходит вперед и говорит.  
  
\- У нас есть альтернативное предложение, как наказать мистера Кирка.  
  
Судья машет ей продолжать.  
  
Она смотрит прямо на Джима и произносит.  
  
\- Вместо того, чтобы тратить пять лет в исправительном центре, он может подписать пятилетний контракт с отделом компьютерного программирования и инженерии Звездного флота. Он будет обучаться и получать соответствующую зарплату за свою работу.  
  
Джим разражается хохотом.  
  
\- Вы знаете, кем был мой папа, так ведь? - объясняет он, отдышавшись. - Нет такой причины, что бы заставила меня вступить в Звездный флот.  
  
\- Отлично, - говорит она, и Джим видит настоящий гнев на ее лице. - Тогда я предложу вам сделку. Если Звездный флот сможет использовать этот код для разработки обновления нашего фаервола, мы сократим срок до одного года.  
  
Прокурор выглядит возмущенной. Джим размышляет.  
  
\- До трех месяцев, - говорит он.  
  
Она хмурится.  
  
\- Шесть.  
  
\- Идет.  


 

***

  
  
  
Не то чтобы Джим не знает, кто его отец, совсем наоборот. Многие, кого он встречает, кажется, считают своей обязанностью объяснить Джиму, кем именно был его отец, особенно когда Джим делает что-то неправильно.  
  
Серьезно, Джим это понимает. Его папа героически погиб, спасая сотни людей, и это означает, что сотни спасшихся людей обязаны его папе, что означает, что тысячи спасшихся людей косвенно обязаны его папе, что означает, что миллионы людей просто восхищаются им.  
  
И поскольку у некоторых из этих миллионов, очевидно, в руках слишком много денег, Джим был вынужден посещать десятки церемоний пожертвования и открытия зданий, посвященных памяти Джорджа Кирка – обычно приютов для сирот, больниц и других детских заведений, ведь кто может устоять, когда ребенку нужна помощь, верно?  
  
Тем временем Джим должен быть ходячим представлением на каждой такой вечеринке, где собравшиеся демонстрируют интерес и сочувствие, а затем - неминуемое разочарование, когда Джим не оправдывает шумиху вокруг его имени и лица. Передышку ему мог дать только Сэм, который цепляется за него и отвлекает, подначивая его попробовать саннакчи**.  
_______________  
_(**Саннакчи — разновидность хве, блюда корейской кухни. Представляет собой приправленного кунжутным маслом и посыпанного кунжутом живого осьминога, прим.пер.)_  
  
  
Поэтому, если честно, вряд ли эта фигня должна его удивлять, но он все еще не знает, смеяться или плакать, когда полицейская машина подъезжает к Детскому Исправительному Центру Джорджа Кирка.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Штука в том, Джиму на самом деле нравится в этом центре.  
  
Вскоре он узнаёт, что, в отличие от парковых скамеек, пожарных лестниц и даже цветочного магазина Миры, в исправительном центре есть теплые кровати, регулярное питание и толпа других озабоченных мальчишек, болтающихся там. Имеется даже приличный спортзал и разные дополнительные занятия от медитации до боевых искусств. Джим пытается заниматься всем (он отвратителен в медитации и великолепен в боевых искусствах, что абсолютно никого не удивляет). Джиму даже нравятся семинары по жизненному ориентированию, где он может наблюдать, как бледнеет лицо консультанта по выбору профессии, когда он говорит, что хочет стать сотрудником центра для малолетних преступников, когда вырастет. Честное слово, это место было бы раем, если бы не эта идиотская система публичного оповещения.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Мистер Бартоломью Мортимер – да, у него есть свой почтовый код – директор исправительного центра, большой мужик и такой же радиолюбитель. Он свою систему публичного оповещения подключил в каждую камеру, каждую комнату, каждый коридор, каждый закоулок и каждую щель этого места – от его голоса не скрыться даже в ванной. И его объявления распространяются дальше, и дальше, и дальше. Джим не удивился, если бы мистер Мортимер начал рассказывать про каждый ингредиент в меню на обед. И он повторяет фразы типа «Внимание всем сотрудникам, внимание всем сотрудникам. Говорит ваш директор. Повторяю, говорит ваш директор. Это прекрасный день, просто прекрасный...»  
  
Это так раздражает, что даже преподавателей и сотрудников службы безопасности передергивает, когда система оповещения подает звуковой сигнал входящего сообщения.  
  
Но если серьезно, помимо этого, Джим, наверно, мог бы жить здесь вечно.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Возможно то, что он больше всего любит в центре - это занятия английским с мисс Уильямс, отчасти потому, что математические и естественно-научные занятия тянутся так мееедленно, а отчасти потому, что мисс Уильямс супер-фантастический преподаватель. К сожалению (или к счастью), она и Джим - единственные литературные ботаники в исправительном центре, поэтому обычно они адресуют все свои замечания во время урока друг другу, даже если они не делают этого прямо. Как-то раз они проводят все занятие, обсуждая является ли эликсир, который превращает Джекила в Хайда, собственно эликсиром или эвфемизмом для чувства. (Мисс Уильямс нравится идея о подавлении чувств, и Джим на самом деле согласен с ней, а это значит, что он должен защищать другую сторону, потому что вот такой он тролль.)  
  
Однажды она тянет его в сторону после занятия и говорит, что она отправила специальный запрос, чтобы Джим мог брать книги в камеру. Она даже дает ему конверт с копией письма.  
  
(Для предъявления по месту требования:  
  
_Я хотела бы просить об исключении из правила, запрещающего книги за пределами классной комнаты для моего студента, Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.  
  
Мистер Кирк умен, проницателен и хочет учиться, и его творческий подход и ясность мышления, несомненно, позволяют ему работать отдельно от остальных. Я также отметила по его пониманию литературы, что у него есть серьезное чувство справедливости и глубокое сочувствие всему живому, с каким я прежде не сталкивалась у своих студентов. Интуиция мистера Кирка и его моральный компас - верные и надежные силы его разума, которые будут служить ему хорошо, если он им позволит.  
  
Это привилегия - приложить руку к образованию мистера Кирка, способствуя при этом развитию того, кто, я уверена, станет поистине образцовой личностью.  
  
Мисс Лейкира Уильямс_ )  
  
Когда Джим возвращается в свою комнату, он бросает взгляд на первую строчку письма и не может прочитать остальное. Он не знает, почему именно. Может быть, это потому, что он уже достаточно разочаровывался в людях. Он откладывает письмо в сторону и обещает, что заставит себя прочитать его однажды.  
  
В любом случае, ее запрос принят и Джиму разрешено на время брать одну книгу в свою комнату из сильно устаревшей (читай: идеальной на вкус Джима) библиотеки центра.  
  
Так Джим проводит все свободное время, проглатывая произведения Шекспира, Хемингуэя, Стивенсона, Диккенса, Джейн Остен, Марка Твена... Он довольно быстро читает, и ни одна книга не задерживается в камере Джима слишком долго, за одним исключением: Великий Гэтсби, книга о мальчике, который не имеет своей собственной индивидуальности, а лишь ту, что от него ждут.  
  
Джим держит ее неделю и перечитывает шесть раз.  
  
У тюрьмы для подростков есть, конечно, свои отрицательные стороны. Это также очевидно, как то, что среди офицеров и заключенных восемьдесят пять процентов – драчуны и забияки.  
Ему удается оставаться в стороне первые несколько недель, но иллюзии развеиваются дымом, когда Джим видит двух огромных парней, которые зажимают паренька в два раза меньше их в углу во время обеда.  
– Спорим, ты такой тощий, что тебе даже есть не надо, – говорит Твидлди.  
– Да, крысам тут норм, и тебе норм будет, – соглашается Твидлдам, – давай сюда.  
И в этот момент у Джима в голове взрывается бомба с надписью «ДЕТИ ГОЛОДАЮТ», и он видит, как этот идиот медленно протягивает свой обед Твидлди*** и Твидлдаму***, и внутри включается обратный отсчет, крутится в бешеном темпе.  
______________  
_(***персонажи книги «Алиса в Зазеркалье» Льюиса Кэрролла и английских детских стишков. Впоследствии эти имена часто использовались для насмешливого обозначения любых двух человек, очень похожих внешностью и манерами.прим.пер.)_  
  
Он уже знает, что случится, когда встает перед ними и говорит:  
– Эй. Отвалите.  
Твидлди и Твидлдам переглядываются, а потом ехидно обращаются к Джиму:  
–Да? Что собираешься делать?  
Джим скрещивает руки, наклоняет голову и поднимает брови - его такое не впечатляет:  
–Правда? Думаете, испугаюсь?– он делает шаг вперед, и, как все мелкие пакостники, они тут же отступают. – Я видел вещи, которые никто видеть не должен. Я чуть не сдох больше раз, чем вы классов закончили. Мне свою жизнь только в предсмертной записке описывать, мне терять нечего. Вы правда - на самом деле - думаете, что я боюсь?  
Они смотрят на него, потеряв дар речи. Наконец Твидлди поворачивается и очень быстро не-убегает. Твидлдам спешит вслед за ним.  
-Спасибо, – говорит мальчик тихо, глядя на Джима с обожанием, что неуютно напоминает ему Кевина, – э-э, я не думаю, что мы встречались?.. Я Дэнни. Ты кто?  
Наверное, лучше не объявлять всем, что он сын парня, чье имя красуется по всему центру.  
– Гэтсби, – говорит Джим, – Джей Гэтсби.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
За несколько часов история о джимовой истерике распространяется, как лесной пожар, обрастая подробностями. На следующее утро рассказ о том, как Джим обратил в бегство Твидлди и Твидлдама, превращается в полноценное описание бешеного припадка. Обычно люди после такого два раза подумают, стоит ли вообще подходить к Джиму, но сейчас он внезапно становится парнем, с которым все хотят знаться. Он становится известен, насколько это возможно в центре заключения, превратившись в кого-то типа старшего брата для младших и лидера для всех остальных. Его любят не все; отношение варьируется от симпатии до обожания и невольного уважения. Парень по имени Харкут Фентон Мадд (сидит за контрабанду) вообще говорит ему в лицо, что займет его место, как только представится возможность. И эту жестковатую честность Джим тоже ценит. Когда рядом есть кто-то, с кем можно потрепаться за обедом или в тренажерке - это довольно приятно, даже если никто, кроме мисс Уильямс, не заметил ничего странного в его имени. Ну и да, их система оповещения уже достала.  
  
– Слыхали? – говорит как-то за обедом Гарри, пихая Джима локтем в бок.  
  
– Неа, – отвечает Джим, – каждый раз, как эта хрень включается, я слышу только «Внимание, это Центр Исправления Кирка, я мистер Мортимер-хер. Хер-хер-хер».  
  
– Пропускаешь новости. К нам едет новенький.  
  
«Мама меня прибьет», думает Хэдли, пока офицер рассматривает его личное дело.  
  
–Мистер Флинн, повернитесь. Эээ... пожалуйста, – добавляет охранник, глядя снизу вверх с плохо скрываемым страхом.  
  
Хэдли вздыхает и поворачивается боком. Не то что бы на него не смотрели так раньше, при его-то росте 7 футов и весе 250 фунтов, но ему казалось, что все-таки сотрудники комплекса – не будут, как все остальные.  
Другой офицер подходит, заглядывает в планшет.  
  
–Мистер Флинн, мне нужно, чтобы вы подписали... – и тут она смотрит вверх. – Подписали... господи.  
  
Правда, она быстро берет себя в руки и говорит:  
  
–То есть, я имею в виду... Пожалуйста, подождите минутку.  
  
Она исчезает. Хэдли глубоко вздыхает.  
  
Конечно, он окажется торговцем наркотиками и попадет в центр для несовершеннолетних именно в тот единственный раз, когда его родители уехали в отпуск вместе. Разумеется. Он пытался объяснить, что случилось, задержавшим его офицерам, судье, родителям (они были вне зоны действия сети – вот почему его мама обязательно убьет его, когда узнает), офицерам, которые его сюда привезли - но хватало одного взгляда на его размеры, и, честно говоря, и словно всегда нахмуренное лицо, чтобы каждый из них тут же решил, что он преступник.  
  
Офицер возвращается (теперь у нее в кобуре фазер), и опасливо приближается к Хэдли, протягивая ему документы для подписи.  
  
После соблюдения всех формальностей они отводят Хэдли в другое помещение, где встречаются с еще одним офицером, который говорит:  
  
–Так это новенький... оу.  
  
Хэдли полностью завладевает вниманием пялящегося на него охранника на целых три минуты, прежде чем другой охранник прокашливается и напоминает ему, что он должен делать.  
  
–Мистеру Флинну нужна комната, Митчелл.  
  
Лицо охранника медленно озаряет какая-то мысль:  
  
–Я знаю, куда мы его денем, - и к полному замешательству других охранников поясняет, – Кирк.  
  
Кирк - как название комплекса? Но другие офицеры, кажется, понимают, что он говорит, потому что они все начинают улыбаться.  
  
–В-верно. Может быть, это заставит его отнестись к заключению серьезнее.  
  
– Он должен отнестись к этому серьезно, парень не сможет никуда деться отсюда в ближайшее время. Он из тех, кто выйдет из комплекса и в конечном итоге в него же вернется, а затем, когда он повзрослеет, он окажется в тюрьме.  
  
– Жаль, с таким-то личиком.  
  
Он еще что-то бормочут в знак согласия, и довольно скоро он в сопровождении двух охранников лягушачьим шагом идет через просторные холлы мимо нескольких комнат (некоторые мальчики выглядывают из комнат в надежде на развлечение, но сразу же прячутся обратно, только встретившись с ним взглядом). Наконец они подходят к той комнате, где он, по-видимому, будет жить следующие шесть недель, и один из офицеров вводит код.  
  
Дверь отворяется, они снимают с Хэдли наручники и вталкивают его внутрь.  
  
–Эй, Кирк. У нас для тебя новый дружок.  
  
Его сокамерник, белобрысый подросток, читает книгу, пристроенную на животе, и издает невнятный звук. Хэдли наклоняет голову, чтобы прочитать название. "Суровое испытание".  
  
– Не хами сразу. Поздоровайся.  
  
Кирк бросает на него взгляд (и вау, глаза такие очень-очень синие), и Хэдли смотрит на него с ожиданием того-самого-второго взгляда, который оценивает его размеры, вверх-вниз, оценивает вероятность, что Хэдли захочет его убить. Но он не видит привычного страха; Кирк кажется всего лишь слегка заинтересованным.  
  
– Привет, – говорит Кирк.  
  
Офицер, который предложил эту комнату (или, точнее, этого соседа по комнате) слегка тушуется, но все, что он говорит - "мы оставим вас вдвоем, чтобы познакомились", и оба выходят из комнаты.  
  
Так что Хэдли оставляют там, а Кирк возвращается к своей книге, и, кажется, сразу забывает, что в комнате есть кто-то еще.  
  
Он порывается что-то сказать несколько раз, но каждая идея, которая приходит в голову, глупее предыдущей ("Кирк - твое настоящее имя?", или "какой твой любимый цвет?", или "если бы ты был посудой, то какой?"), так что в конце концов он просто отбрасывает эти мысли и продолжает сидеть на кровати напротив Кирка. Стальная рама поскрипывает.  
  
Они сидят некоторое время в мертвой тишине, и от этого Хэдли хочется закричать, но Кирк, кажется, не замечает этого. Вот только время от времени парень вскидывает на него свои ярко-голубые глаза, рассматривая его расчетливо и немного настороженно.  
  
В конце концов Хэдли не выдерживает:  
  
– Так что... хорошая книга?  
  
Глупо глупо глупо ГЛУПО, вопит внутренний голос.  
  
После паузы Кирк смотрит на него, наклоняет голову и говорит:  
  
– Ну, неплохая. Что, читать любишь?  
  
– Нет вообще-то,- говорит он неловко, - просто пытаюсь завязать разговор.  
  
Хэдли на самом деле просто хочет, чтобы этот разговор закончится и он перестал чувствовать себя дураком, но Кирк криво ему улыбается:  
  
  
– Я Джей. А ты?  
  
– Хэдли, – говорит он.  
  
– Твое имя... Хэдли? – Джей повторяет, как если бы он не был уверен, что услышал правильно.  
  
– Не самое крутое имя, – признает Хэдли, потирая шею.  
  
Парен фыркает:  
  
– Да, серьезно.  
  
Он встает и подсаживается на кровать к Хэдли. Стальная рама стонет, и Джей смотрит на него, вскидывая брови.  
  
– Вау, кажется, им и правда придется укреплять кровать. Круто.  
  
Круто. Да, можно и так сказать.  
  
– Ага. Эм. Ты почему здесь оказался, Джей?  
  
Да-да, расскажи мне о своей судимости. Отличное начало разговора.  
  
–Взлом и хищение с чужого банковского счета, – отвечает Джей, отмахнувшись, – как насчет тебя?  
  
–Ну, – нервно начинает Хэдли, – я за хранение марихуаны. Но я не ничего не делал, я клянусь, что я не...  
  
Его сосед по комнате перебивает его, утешительно похлопывая по спине.  
  
–Верю, верю. А что на самом деле?  
  
– Ну... выбрасывал мусор в неположенном месте, – говорит Хэдли.  
  
Джей смотрит.  
  
– И нарушал общественный порядок? – добавляет он с надеждой.  
  
Белобрысый усмехается, хлопает Хэдли по спине.  
  
– В таком случае, я думаю, это может стать началом прекрасной дружбы. Только надо что-то придумать с именем... У тебя есть второе имя?  
  
– Э-э, да. Николас? – предлагает Хэдли.  
  
Его сосед весело ухмыляется.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
В тот же день по дороге на ланч Джей говорит Хэдли - нет, Нику – сесть от него на пару столов дальше. Хэдли обводит взглядом море незнакомых людей.  
  
– Но… я не знаю, что…  
  
– Ничего не говори, – отвечает ему Джей. – Сядь там и не говори ни слова. Я обо всём позабочусь.  
  
Хэдли – или Ник, неважно, - послушно отходит, стараясь не смотреть на испуганные лица других парней. В столовой довольно шумно, но если поднапрячься, то можно услышать большую часть того, о чём говорят за нужным столом.  
  
– Хей, кто этот новый парень? – шёпотом спрашивает мальчик, сидящий напротив Джима.  
  
– Мой сокамерник, – отвечает он, и его голос звучит… испуганным?  
  
Страх Джима, видимо, передаётся собеседнику, потому что он в его голосе тоже появляются нотки страха.  
  
– За что он тут?  
  
Краем глаза Хэдли видит, как Джей ниже склоняется над своей тарелкой.  
  
– Нет, Гарри. Если он узнает, что я рассказал тебе…  
  
– Я никому не скажу!  
  
Джей явно сомневается.  
  
– Не скажу, – настаивает Гарри. – Зуб даю.  
  
Джей опасливо оглядывается по сторонам, затем наклоняется вперёд и говорит:  
  
– Чувак убил своего отчима. – Оба - и Хэдли, и Гарри- вздрагивают от неожиданности.  
  
– Не может быть…  
  
– Убил, потому что тот ублюдок избивал его маму, но всё равно. Я бы не хотел ругаться с этим парнем.  
  
Гарри кивает и беспокойно, воровато косится в сторону Хэдли. Тот упрямо старается смотреть только перед собой. Через пару минут он всё же не выдерживает и бросает быстрый взгляд на Джея. Тот подмигивает ему в ответ.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Очевидно, Гарри не способен хранить секреты, потому что уже к обеду все знают о преступлении Хэдли и реально боятся его.  
  
– Я думал, что целью было подружиться с кем-нибудь, – расстроенно говорит Хэдли. – А теперь все боятся даже взглянуть в мою сторону!  
  
– Всё идёт по плану, – успокаивает его Джей.  
  
Поэтому Хэдли старается не думать об этом и идёт на занятия в класс, потом на обязательный сеанс терапии и совершенно точно не переживает, что будет обходиться без друзей (ну, кроме Джея) весь шестинедельный срок заключения. Впрочем, ему не стоило сомневаться в обещании Джея. Он немного опаздывает на спортивную тренировку, которая, как оказалось, проходит дважды в неделю, из-за того, что его привели под конвоем (и даже не с одним офицером, а двумя), и, когда он, наконец, приходит в зал, все парни уже желают с ним подружиться.  
  
– Не могу поверить, что ты убедил его присоединиться к нашей группе, Джей, – слышит он в перерывах между знакомством с таким числом людей, что он вряд ли когда-либо сможет всех запомнить. – Ты просто гений. Я прямо готов расцеловать тебя!  
  
– Что ж, надеюсь, ты не станешь лишь этим ограничиваться, – с усмешкой отвечает его сокамерник.  
  
– Какая группа? – тихо спрашивает его Ник, когда ему, наконец-таки, удаётся прорваться сквозь толпу желающих подружиться. Приятно, когда кто-то борется за твоё внимание, вместо того чтобы бояться.  
  
– Здесь есть несколько главных дружеских компаний – ну, или альянсов, если угодно. Согласиться вступить в один не значит, что уже не сможешь присоединиться ко второму. Но ты не можешь нападать на людей из своей группы.  
  
– Но… я ведь не собирался делать ничего такого.  
  
Джей злорадно усмехается.  
  
– Но ведь они этого не знают.  
  
Хэдли уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, как тут ещё один парень протискивается между ними.  
  
– Харкут Фентон Мадд, – громко представляется он, протягивая руку. Хэдли пожимает её.  
  
– Х.. Ник. – отвечает он.  
  
– Так, ладно-ладно, хватит уже, – говорит Джей, когда рукопожатие явно затягивается. – Гарри. Руки прочь от моего знаменитого друга.  
  
– Ты всегда получаешь известных друзей, – дуется Гарри.  
  
– Он мой единственный известный друг, – Джей как-то странно на него смотрит. – И он так уж и знаменит.  
  
– Ну да, продолжай в это верить, – усмехается Гарри и уходит от них.  
  
Джей поворачивается лицом к Хэдли и пожимает плечами.  
  
– Ну, по крайней мере, люди здесь довольно-таки интересные, да?  
  


 

***

  
  
  
После этого Джей и Ник (и да, Джим не может перестать улыбаться, даже если он единственный, кто знает, в чём прикол) становятся практически неразлучны.  
  
Джим даже позволяет ему одолжить Великого Гэтсби, и если это не самый явный признак дружбы, то лучше уже не придумаешь. Ник прочитывает книгу, но ни разу не спрашивает Джея о его настоящем имени.  
  
Прямо как он и сказал. Дружба. Жаль, что Ник – закоренелый натурал, иначе они сошлись бы уже с первого дня.  
  


 

***

  
  
Хэдли просыпается от леденящего кровь крика.  
  
Он подскакивает на кровати и пытается что-то нащупать в темноте, прежде чем понимает, что крик прекратился, а его сосед по комнате дышит так, словно только что из воды вынырнул.  
  
– Джей, – шепчет он. Нет ответа. – Джей. Джей!  
  
– Что?  
  
Хэдли, струсив, снова ложится обратно.  
  
– Ничего. Ты кричал.  
  
Джей делает глубокий вдох и запускает руку в волосы.  
  
– Прости.  
  
– Да нет, я не об этом. Просто… звучало ужасно.  
  
Джим ничего не отвечает. Он переворачивается лицом к стене, отгораживаясь от Хэдли.  
  
– Я хочу сказать… если ты когда-нибудь захочешь поговорить об этом…  
  
– Забудь, Ник, – говорит Джей.  
  
– Но…  
  
– Я сказал, забудь.  
  
Стальная рама недовольно скрипит, когда Ник устраивается поудобнее. Следующий час они оба проводят, притворяясь спящими.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
В этом явно есть что-то эротичное, думает Бартоломео Мортимер, глядя на спортивные тренировки. Наверное, именно поэтому он организовал всё так, чтобы дежурство в спортзале приходилось именно на время, когда тренируются мальчики.  
  
Ладно, он намеренно организовал всё так, чтобы дежурство в спортзале приходилось именно на время, когда тренируются мальчики.  
  
У всех есть свои слабости, думает Бартоломео, глядя на то, как они бегают и прыгают за мячом, их майки насквозь мокрые от пота. И это ведь не то, чтобы он курил или увлекался азартными играми. Всё, что он делает, так это воспитывает заключённых… используя немного креативные методы. Да и они наверняка предпочтут его методы тому же гипсу, который получил в своё время Бартоломео. Все эти ребята заслуживают дисциплинарное наказание за тот или иной проступок. А его метод просто… один из более приятных способов это сделать.  
Намного более приятных, думает он, когда один конкретный мальчик попадает в его поле зрения.  
  
Он строен и хорошо двигается, явно один из лидеров в игре и среди друзей, потому что ему часто передают мяч, и почти каждый его удар достигает цели. Бартоломео смотрит, как парень прыгает, чтобы забить трёхочковый, его майка задирается, обнажая твёрдые мышцы пресса и лёгкий намёк на тёмно-русые волосы внизу живота. Он так поглощён, что едва обращает внимание на мяч, попавший в кольцо, пока команда Кирка не взрывается криками ликования.  
  
– Кто это? – спрашивает он тренера, указывая на смеющегося парня, которого со всех сторон окружили члены его команды.  
  
– О, это Кирк. Хороший парень.  
  
Кирк, как и название учреждения? Впрочем, это довольно распространённое имя. Бартоломео хмурит лоб.  
– И у него нет проблем?  
  
– Эмм… ну, – медленно отвечает тот. – Вчера на тренировке по каратэ я слышал, что кто-то видел, как он прячет еду у себя в комнате. Когда его спросили об этом, он не стал давать каких-либо объяснений. Но кроме этого…  
Для Бартоломео этого достаточно.  
  
Он смотрит, как этот парень, Кирк, кружит вокруг другого, более высоко парня, пасует мяч другому игроку, бежит и снова получает мяч, тут же забивая его в кольцо.  
  
Боже. Бартоломео уже возбуждён, и ведь он всего лишь смотрит.  
  
Вскоре игра заканчивается и десять парней подбегают к Кирку, чтобы взлохматить ему волосы, хлопнуть по спине, притянуть ближе, обхватив за плечи. Потом ребята направляются в раздевалку, и Бартоломео следует за ними.  
Директор видит Кирка рядом с бутылью с водой, он жадно пьёт воду из бумажного стаканчика, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
  
Бартоломео прочищает горло, чтобы голос звучал спокойнее.  
  
– Кирк, до меня дошла информация, что ты нарушил правила исправительного центра.  
  
Вот только все его слова, после «нарушил» тонут в вихре воплей и ора, когда двое парней, направляющихся в душ, замечают Кирка и вступают с ним в шутливую перепалку. Тот смеётся, огревая их полотенцем, что висело у него на шее.  
  
\- Что вы говорили? - спрашивает Кирк, когда они уходят.  
  
\- Ээ. Мое внимание привлекло то, что ты не повиновался политике места заключения..  
  
Его голос повышается удушливо, как будто его душил Бартоломео, поскольку очевидно, что это только промежуточное обсуждение, Кирк рассеянно натягивает свою футболку через голову, демонстрируя гладкие перекаты мышц и блеск пота на груди.  
  
\- Вы имеете в виду с едой? Мне жаль. Я постараюсь больше этого не делать.  
  
\- Нет - что сделано, то сделано, и... - директор насильно должен оторвать свое внимание от тела Кирка и сосредоточиться на разговоре. - …последствия…  
  
И в этот момент ещё пятеро парней проходят мимо, хватают Кирка и начинают распевать какую-то пошлую песню, которую Бартоломео так и не может вспомнить, о мужчине, уже попавшем в круг. Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Кирку, ухмыляющемуся и шутливо замахивающемуся полотенцем, удаётся от них отцепиться. К тому времени, когда мальчик снова поворачивается к нему, держа в руках новый стакан с водой, директор уже забыл, о чём шла речь.  
  
\- Дисциплинарные меры должны быть приняты, мистер Кирк, - объясняет он, в то время как шестнадцатилетка делает глоток из бумажного стаканчика и выглядит слегка удивленным, но преимущественно беспечным.  
  
Он не отвечает, и Бартоломео принимает это в качестве согласия, так что продолжает:  
  
\- Я прикажу, чтобы офицеры проводили тебя к моему оф…мм... - его голос обрывается, поскольку Кирк льет оставшуюся часть воды себе на голову , пропуская ее через волосы, затем проводит по лицу. Вода капает вниз по волосам в изгиб ключиц и стекает по груди.  
  
\- Вы хотите встретиться сегодня вечером в офисе для принятия дисциплинарных мер? - подводит итог мальчик.  
  
Бартоломео, пытаясь компенсировать разницу в росте, старается звучать твердо:  
  
\- Да.  
  
Кирк размышляет об этом.  
  
\- Неа, - говорит он наконец.  
  
Директор зевает:  
  
\- Что значит «неа»? - изумленно повторяет.  
  
\- Я имею в виду, что не хочу заниматься с Вами сексом, - терпеливо объясняет Кирк. - Без обид , но, кажется, вы действительно плохи в постели, - он посылает Бартоломео примирительную улыбку и отправляется в душ.  
  
Бартоломео шокировано смотрит ему вслед.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Слушайте, Джим получал множество предложений о сексе за свою жизнь, окей, так что он полностью забывают об инциденте к тому времени, когда на следующей неделе наступает время для спортивного кружка (футбол на этот раз).  
  
Джим считает футбол намного более спокойным, нежели баскетбол, он наслаждается и бездельничает, проводя больше времени, чтобы отбить удары, чем нанести свои. Ник - вратарь, который просто превосходно расположен относительно всех играющих. Ему стоит только двинуться, и он все еще ловит все удары.  
  
Он «случайно» опрокидывает Уилла, когда тот попытается взять удар Ника и перехватывает мяч, оставив Уилла на полу позади себя, проклинающего и молотящего руками. Его удар по воротам противника остановлен вратарем, и Джим пользуется возможностью во время короткой стычки и опирается руками на колени чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
Именно тогда он видит, что мистер Мортимер загоняет одного из младших детей в угол, стоя со стороны спортзала. Директор повернулся таким образом, что Джим не видит лицо, но то, как ребенок обхватил себя руками с выражением лица словно на него охотятся, смущающее и слишком знакомо.  
  
«Нет», думает Джим, и его напряжение огорошивает его же. «НетнетнетНИКОГДАоннеможет...»  
  
Но …он не может…  
  
Пристальный взгляд падает на футбольный мяч, и он думает: «Ха. Возможно, я смогу».  
  
Если только он сможет точно задать правильную траекторию... У него есть всего один шанс, чтобы сделать все это, но – эй! Джим всегда обладал физической ловкостью.  
  
– Хей! Люк, сюда! – кричит Джим. Люк пасует ему мяч, и Джим пару секунд держит его в руках (тридцать восемь градусов, думает он), затем разворачивается на месте, уклоняясь от попытки забрать мяч (сорок два градуса). Но вместо того, чтобы повернуться лицом к площадке (пятьдесят девять градусов), он со всей силы бросает мяч в стену (примерно со скоростью сорок миль в час. Поехали).  
  
Футбольный мяч мчится через комнату, врезается в противоположную стену под углом тридцать восемь градусов и приходит в норму, снова врезается в ближайшую стену под углом сорок два градуса приблизительно на пятидесяти милях в час, снова врезается в противоположную стену под углом пятьдесят градусов с сорока милями в час и бьет мистера Мортимера прямо по затылку с достаточной силой, чтобы вырубить его.  
  
Все мальчики оборачиваются и смотрят на Джима.  
  
\- Ой, - говорит Джим.  
  
Учитель физкультуры начинает волноваться:  
  
\- Что ты наделал, Кирк? - вопит он.  
  
\- Извините, бешеный мяч, - говорит он, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Не трогай его. Нет, не трогай его! - кричит учитель физкультуры, когда Дэнни пытается посмотреть, мертв ли мистер Мортимер. - Я приведу медсестру. Я скоро вернусь, дети, ничего не трогайте. Все двери заперты и камеры работают.  
  
И он выбегает из спортзала, оставляя мальчиков одних.  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит Джим, переступая через бессознательного мистера Мортимера и запрыгивая на стол около стены спортзала. - Все в сборе. У нас есть лишь десять минут.  
  
Все мальчики собираются вокруг стола и смотрят на Джима выжидающе и осторожно.  
  
Джим упирается руками в бедра и говорит:  
  
\- Поднимите руки, кому мистер Мортимер делал непристойные предложения?  
  
На спортзал опускается гробовая тишина. Ни один человек не поднимает руку, даже ребенок, к которому мистер Мортимер приставал десять секунд назад. Они тоже боятся, понимает Джим. Или, возможно, они думают, что на них посмотрят презрительно. Джим закатывает глаза и поднимает свою руку.  
  
Один за другим другие дети следуют примеру и почти все вскидывают руки в воздух, за исключением более крупных детей, таких как Твидлди, Твидлдам и Ник, который выглядит слегка расстроенным. Ни один из них не поднимает взгляд на Джима. Джим чувствует нездоровый, жгучий гнев, скручивающий его внутренности и подступающий к горлу.  
  
\- Прекратите... ни у одного из вас нет причин стыдиться! Это мистер Мортимер - тот, кому должно быть стыдно, - пока он говорит, в его голове начинает формироваться идея. - Именно Мортимер будет стыдиться, когда я закончу с ним, - обещает он.  
  
Джим замечает Дэнни среди мальчиков, которые подняли руки, и тошнота подкатывет к горлу. Ему всего одиннадцать лет. Боже…  
  
Он становится на колени так, чтобы оказаться ближе к Дэнни, но мальчик отводит взгляд словно стыдится:  
  
\- Эй. Эй. Посмотри на меня, Дэнни. Всё в порядке … Это - просто секс – это действительно ничего не значит, - говорит он ему, отчаянный пытаясь ослабить боль, которая отражается на лице мальчика. - Это похоже на еду. Ты даже не помнишь первый раз, когда ты поел, потому что он действительно не имеет значения, знаешь? Ты сделаешь это ещё столько раз после этого, что ты и не вспомнишь о том первом разе. - Надо сказать, что этот подход не работал на Джиме даже сейчас, однако это не значит, что он перестал пытаться.  
  
Дэнни с сомнением кивает, и Джим поднимается, чтобы обратиться ко всем.  
  
\- Теперь послушайте! - говорит он. - Каждый из нас просто ещё один одинокий ребенок, и просто один ребенок против всего остального мира. Проблемы у нас еще будут.. Если мы - каждый сам за себя - мы слабы. Если мы не объединяемся, мы слабы. И прямо сейчас мы не можем позволить себе быть слабыми.  
  
\- Почему мы должны тебя слушать? – требует Твидлдам.  
  
\- Ты видишь здесь кого-то еще, у кого есть план? - отвечает Джим, театрально озираясь. - Или, я полагаю, ты просто хочешь, чтобы мы развернулись спиной и приняли то, что они дают нам?  
  
\- Нет, - хором ответили мальчики.  
  
\- Кто здесь сыт по горло и готов бороться? - кричит Джим.  
  
\- Я!  
  
\- Да, хорошо, - говорит Джим, опускаясь на колени так, чтобы он мог говорить с ними более конфиденциально. - Но в этом – мы больше не просто кучка одиноких я. С этого момента мы – «мы», целое.  
  
Сквозь толпу проносится ропот согласия.  
  
– Значит, вот как мы поступим. Мы разделимся на пары партнёров, поняли? Соседи по комнате, в идеале, будут вместе, потому что вы больше времени проводите друг с другом. Если Мортимер приблизится к тебе или твоему партнёру, то вы, ребята, держитесь вместе и делаете так, чтобы он не смог обратиться только к одному из вас. Если вы не можете быть буквально приклеены к другому, то вы устраиваете диверсию, поднимаете шум, чтобы он не смог назначить встречу.  
  
Затем он смотрит прямо на Ника и говорит:  
  
\- Ник, ты поделишь на пары маленьких детей с более крупными детьми и должен будешь удостовериться, что они круглосуточно защищены. Я думаю, что Мортимер боится вас, ребята. Может быть, думает, что вы будете бить его, если он хотя бы попробует. - Ник отводит взгляд. - Его ошибка, большой парень, - уверяет его Джим.  
  
После того, как все разделились на пары, Джим хлопает в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание:  
  
\- Хорошо. Гарри, расскажи своим друзьям план и помоги им разбиться на пары. Люк, расскажи своей группе, и Уилл, ты скажи своей. Затем доложите мне, кто с кем в паре, - они кивают, глядя внимательно и торжественно. Джим чувствует волну гордости за их профессионализм.  
  
\- И последнее перед тем, как мистер Фендрич вернется – мы должны выделить некоторые основные правила, - он загибает один палец. - Прежде всего преданность. Не отворачивайтесь друг от друга, не отказывайтесь друг от друга, не сплетничайте с охранниками, поняли? Все, что у нас есть - это _мы_. Во-вторых, - он загибает другой палец. – Если что-то пойдет не так как надо, вы говорите мистеру Мортимеру, что это была моя идея, поняли? Я вынудил вас сделать это. Не пытайтесь геройствовать, - он серьезно смотрит на них сверху вниз. - У вас всех есть семьи, которые ждут , что вы выберетесь отсюда… Вы не можете заставить их ждать еще дальше, - они кивают, и Джим продолжает, - Последнее, но не менее важное - не выбрасывайте еду.  
  
Мальчики смотрят на него смущенно.  
  
\- Послушайте, вы, парни, выбрасываете тонну совершенно хорошей еды, это просто не правильно.  
  
Они не выглядят менее смущенными.  
  
Джим вздыхает:  
  
\- Это – для меня, ладно?  
  
Они кивают.  
  
Джим усмехается:  
  
\- Отлично. Давайте сделаем это.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Достаточно скоро эти слова доходят до всех мальчиков в месте заключения, и Джим наблюдает как дети расцветают с новой ответственностью. Группы партнеров тщательно стараются прикрывать спины друг друга. Очевидно, некоторые дети даже рассказывают друг другу, что Мортимер с ними делал, чтобы удостовериться, что другие не попадут в те же самые ловушки.  
  
Еще лучше, что ни у кого не было «дисциплинарных мер» с мистером Мортимером, начиная с того дня в спортзале.  
  
Только Гарри отказывается делиться на пары, и Джим не уверен, что Гарри пытается этим доказать, но все, что он сумел доказать Джиму – то, что он идиот. Джим говорил с Гарри несколько раз, но тот только отмахивался, так что это все.  
  
Пара Джима - Ник с Дэнни, но Ник как-то умудряется наблюдать за Джимом и Дэнни. Этот парень похож на гигантского плюшевого мишку, наивно думает Джим. Трудно поверить в то, что Джим когда-то боялся его.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Когда Ник приходит с терапии, он находит Джея в их комнате, сидящим со скрещенными ногами на кровати, курящим и пялящемся в пустоту, а на коленях у него лежит раскрытая книга.  
  
\- Где ты это взял? - Спрашивает Ник.  
  
\- Получил целую упаковку за двадцать минут с Офицером Митчелом на аварийной лестничной клетке, - говорит Джей. - Хочешь одну?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
  
\- Как хочешь. - Мальчик пожимает плечами и делает еще одну долгую затяжку.  
  
_«Самое замечательное в печали то, - сказал Мерлин, - что можно чему-нибудь научиться. Знания - единственное, что никогда не подводит. Ты можешь состариться настолько, что все кости в тебе разболтаются, ты можешь лежать ночи напролет, прислушиваясь к непорядку в своих венах, ты можешь утратить единственную любовь и увидеть, как мир вокруг тебя опустошают злые безумцы, или знать, что честь твою пинками загнали в сточные канавы низких умов. И тогда останется только одно — учиться. Пытаться понять, почему мир пребывает в движении и что его движет. Это единственное, от чего разум никогда не устает, к чему никогда не охладевает, что никогда не причиняет ему мучений, к чему не питает он страха или недоверия и перед чем не испытывает и тени сожаления. Учиться — больше тебе ничего не нужно. Ты только взгляни, как много на свете такого, что стоило бы изучить — чистая наука, единственное, что есть чистого в мире».****_  
___________  
  
_(****T.H. White, The Once and Future King, Теренс Хэнбери Уайт «Король былого и грядущего», переводчик: Сергей Ильин, прим.пер.)_  
  
  
Ник уже привык к задумчивым настроениям Джея, так что он садится на свою собственную кровать и проваливается в некоторое подобие дрёмы, когда Джей с запрокинутой головой и закрытыми глазами бормочет, - Самое замечательное в печали то, что можно чему-нибудь научиться. Ты можешь состариться, можешь лежать ночи напролет, прислушиваясь к непорядку в своих венах, можешь скучать по единственному, кого любил, можешь видеть мир вокруг себя опустошенным злыми безумцами, или знать, что твоя честь растоптана в сточных канавах гнусных умов. Есть только одно лекарство от этого – познание. И тогда останется только одно — учиться. Пытаться понять, почему мир пребывает в движении и что его движет. Это единственное, от чего разум никогда не устает, к чему никогда не охладевает, что никогда не причинит страданий, не вызовет страх или недоверие, и перед чем не испытывает и тени сожалений. Учиться — больше тебе ничего не нужно. Познание - только оно всегда открыто для тебя. Посмотри, как много вокруг всего, о чем можно узнать.  
  
\- Это прекрасно, - говорит Ник.  
  
Джей показывает книгу на своих коленях. Король Былого и Грядущего.  
  
\- Тебе действительно нравятся классические книги, да? Собираешься стать профессором или типа того, когда выберешься отсюда?  
  
Джей хохочет так, будто это самая смешная шутка, которую он когда-либо слышал:  
  
\- Я? Я не особо хорош для чего бы то ни было. Место вроде этого - наибольшее, чего я когда-либо смогу добиться в карьерном плане.  
  
Он говорит это так небрежно, так уверено, что Ник понятия не имеет, что ответить, и в конце концов, Джей тушит свою сигарету о стену камеры и меняет тему разговора.  
  
\- Ты понял, где находится кнопка?  
  
\- Да… Дэнни сказал, она под столом мистера Мортимера.  
  
Его сосед не спрашивает, что Дэнни делал под столом мистера Мортимера.  
  
\- И компьютер?  
  
\- Он защищен паролем.  
  
Джей только усмехается.  
  
\- Что ты замышляешь? – в конце концов спрашивает Ник.  
  
\- Последние несколько недель мы держали всех подальше от лап Мортимера, не так ли? – Ник кивает, – В конце концов он будет неудовлетворен. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Он будет отчаянно нуждаться в разрядке, и только один ребенок будет доступен.  
  
\- И этим ребенком будешь ты.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
\- Что ты собираешься делать, когда попадёшь к Мортимеру? – Ник спрашивает, не желая звучать недоброжелательно, но также не понимая, в чём именно состоит его план. – Как мы узнаем, если ты окажешься в беде?  
  
\- Поверь мне, - говорит Джей. – Вы узнаете.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
На следующий день Гарри не показывается на завтраке. К ланчу уже ходят слухи, что его отправили в более охраняемый центр для малолетних преступников за жестокое поведение.  
  
\- Гарри? – недоверчиво повторяет Джим, когда слышит конкретно эту часть сплетен. – Невозможно. Он лжец и мошенник, конечно, но и мухи не обидел бы.  
  
К ужину Мистер Мортимер объявляет через систему публичного оповещения, что из-за той угрозы, которую представлял из себя Харкут Фентон Мадд (Джим практически хохочет над этим), он был отправлен в Фарбриджский охранный комплекс для Несовершеннолетних преступников.  
Джим стискивает зубы и бормочет Нику:  
  
\- Бьюсь об заклад, он отказался идти на маленькую «дисциплинарную» встречу Мортимера.  
  
Ник выглядит обеспокоенно, но не спорит с ним.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Когда Мистер Мортимер наконец загоняет Джима в угол после трех недель обязательной терапии с Миссис Зайло, он не просто неудовлетворен – он в ярости. Он отпускает охрану, которая должна была проводить Джима обратно в его камеру.  
  
\- Мистер Кирк, - говорит он, выговаривая каждый слог, что всегда является хорошим знаком, - У меня был важный разговора с Мистером Коулсоном, когда Мистер Флинн в столовой перевернул целый стол с ног на голову.  
  
\- Воу, - говорит Джим, - Кто-нибудь пострадал?  
  
\- Нет… но уборщикам потребовались часы, чтобы привести все в порядок. И, я уверен, вам будет очень любопытно услышать, что он ответил, когда я спросил его почему он это сделал…  
  
\- Он притворился беспомощным из-за внезапного приступа экзистенциального страха? – предположил Джим.  
  
Губы Мистера Мортимера кривятся и затем Джима снова прижимают к стене. – Он сказал мне, что это была твоя идея.  
  
\- Ха, - говорит Джим, будто он только что вспомнил, что да, он точно сказал Нику громить столовую. Он хлопает ресницами, смотря на Мистера Мортимера. – Так что вы собираетесь делать, сэр? Вам не кажется, что это требует некоторых дисциплинарных мер?  
  
Мортимер пристально смотрит на него, а потом говорит:  
  
\- Да, охрана приведет тебя в мой офис сегодня вечером.  
  
\- Это свидание, - говорит Джим и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Мистер Мортимер хватает его подбородок, заставляя, спотыкаясь, сделать несколько шагов вперед.  
  
\- Я сломаю тебя, мальчишка, – обещает он, звуча так похоже на Кодоса в этот момент, что Джим, с ужасом, чувствует какое-то содрогание внутри.  
  
Мортимер выглядит удовлетворенным отсутствием ответа от Джима, разворачивается и подзывает другого охранника, чтобы он провел Джима в камеру.  
  
Наконец, когда директор пропадает из поля зрения, Джим позволяет губам изогнуться в ухмылку.  
  
\- Попался, - думает он.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Что касается Кодоса, то у него было очень много кинков, и одним из основных был публичный секс. Однажды Кодос заставил Джима делать ему минет во время видео конференции с некоторыми из других руководителей деревень. Губернатор был настолько сдержан, что Джим был почти полностью уверен, что никто из руководителей даже не знал, что пока Кодос спокойно обсуждает возобновляемые источники энергии и запасы, Джим под столом отсасывает ему.  
  
Некоторое время Джим даже думал, что Кодос забыл, что он там.  
  
Единственное подтверждение его присутствия было в самом конце, когда Кодос сунул руку под стол и за волосы удерживал Джима на месте, чтобы вбиваться ему в рот как таран.  
  
После того как Кодос кончил Джиму в рот, он один раз потрепал его по голове и плавно вернулся к разговору о накоплении в сравнении с тратой ресурсов. Это был первый раз, когда Джим почувствовал себя настоящей шлюхой.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
К тому моменту, когда Ника привели обратно в камеру, Джим уже накрутил и довёл себя до исступления.  
  
\- Я передумал, - говорит он Нику и знает, что должно быть выглядит сумасшедшим вот так, расхаживая по полу как загнанное животное, со спутавшимися волосами из-за того, что он постоянно запускает в них руки.  
  
– Я больше не хочу этого делать.  
  
Ник садится на свою кровать, она скрипит, и пялится на Джима дикими глазами, очевидно пытаясь придумать какие-нибудь успокаивающие слова.  
  
\- Почему это должен быть офис? – Джим спрашивает, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к Нику. – Почему это всегда должен быть офис? – Ник пялится. – Это было бы легче, не будь это офис. Или, может, тяжелее. Я не знаю. Я не хочу этого делать, Ник.  
  
\- Может тебе и не надо, - говорит Ник с надеждой. – Мы можем сказать охране, что ты болен… или… или ты можешь просто сказать нет…  
  
\- И быть сосланным в Фарбриджский охранный комплекс для несовершеннолетних преступников? – если быть честным, Джим, возможно, сошел бы за больного, принимая во внимание его внешний вид в эту минуту.  
  
Но он делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза и говорит:  
  
\- Нет. Я должен это сделать. Если это буду не я, это будет кто-то другой, кто не знает, как с ним справляться. Я не могу сказать нет.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Охрана, которая приводит Джима в офис Мистера Мортимера на «дисциплинарную встречу», не смотрит ему в глаза, и вот как Джим все понимает.  
  
\- Вы точно знаете, что происходит, не так ли.  
  
Никто из них не отвечает. Они просто продолжают идти и толкать Джима перед собой, смотря прямо вперед как роботы.  
  
\- Вы именно тот тип людей, которых я ненавижу больше всего, - говорит Джим, сжимая руки в кулаки. – Те, кто стоят и смотрят, пока люди вокруг страдают, и говорят себе, что они ничего не могли сделать. Никчемные трусы.  
  
Они все еще не отвечают.  
  
Джим с отвращением отводит взгляд и, наконец, они достигают офиса Мистера Мортимера. Они открывают дверь, толкают Джима внутрь и уходят, снова ни разу не посмотрев ему в глаза. Он слышит щелчок замка, перед тем как их шаги стихают вдали.  
  
Джим немедленно принимается за дело.  


 

***

  
  
Если быть честным, то Бартоломео был абсолютно не в состоянии сконцентрироваться на чем-нибудь с того момента, как они договорились встретиться с Кирком. Его сознание продолжало возвращаться к тому, что он будет говорить, как будет выглядеть, когда это высокомерие наконец сломается, и Кирк развалится на части прямо перед его глазами. Это две трети из числа причин, почему он заставляет мальчиков ждать в его офисе, - они не могут сидеть на месте, они беспокоятся, они накручивают себя до состояния преждевременного ужаса, и Бартоломео даже не надо быть там.  
  
Боже, но как великолепно этот ужас будет выглядеть на его лице…  
  
В конце концов, это конец его смены, и он едва может удержаться от того, чтобы бросится рывком открывать дверь, когда он входит в свой кабинет ...  
  
... И остановился как вкопанный при виде мальчишки Кирка, сидящего в кресле, как на троне: широко расставив колени и уперев локти на подлокотники, его глаза сияют в темноте, препарируя Бартоломео с чем-то похожим на ленивое любопытство.  
  
– Долго же ты, – говорит Кирк.  
  
– Заждался меня...?  
  
– Я подумал, что ты струсил, – продолжает мальчик, как если бы эта договоренность была его идеей. – Я не стал бы издеваться над тобой, если бы это так и было, знаешь. Слишком уж.  
  
– О чём ты говоришь? – требует Бартоломео, чувствуя необъяснимую нервозность. Он вытирает руки о штаны. – Слезай с моего кресла.  
  
Кирк не делает никаких попыток выполнить это, просто кладет подбородок на руку, а другая рука свисает с подлокотника.  
  
– Располагайтесь, мистер Мортимер, не стесняйтесь. Или мне следует называть тебя Бартоломео. Барти?  
  
– Это не игра, Кирк, – командует Бартоломео сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
– Олли! Да... определенно Олли. Это подходит, я прав?  
  
Он путается, пытаясь восстановить контроль над разговором.  
  
– Я прав, сэр, – поправляет тот.  
  
Улыбка Кирка растягивается в полноценный оскал:  
  
– Ох, не надо называть меня сэром, Олли. Мы все здесь друзья.  
  
Вот именно.  
  
Бартоломео обходит стол и хватает Кирка за грудки, выволакивая мальчишку прочь из своего кресла. Он бросает его на стол и ждёт, пока в его глазах расцветёт страх, но Кирк выглядит так же собранно, если не считать лёгкую взъерошенность.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, – бормочет Кирк, наполовину успокаивающе, наполовину снисходительно. – Ты перестарался, Олли. Просто отдохни. Это может быть очень страшно – заниматься сексом в первый раз.  
  
– Что?  
  
Мальчик смотрит на него абсолютно невинно.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ты думаешь, что я.. ты думаешь, я …  
  
Кирк кивает, выжидающе, поощряя его закончить предложение, и когда Бартоломео не может, он, наконец, подталкивает:  
  
– Девственник. Да. А что?  
  
– Слушай сюда, мальчик. Я совершенно далеко не девственник! – У Бартоломео не было такого разговора с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать, он не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним сейчас, но почему-то от одного взгляд на покровительственное выражение лица Кирка – и не может остановить себя.  
  
– Серьёзно, не нужно стесняться. Да, всё нормально, знаешь ли, чтобы старший партнер занимался сексом впервые, лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно? Я буду подсказывать.  
  
И это тот самый момент, когда Бартоломео полностью теряет самообладание:  
  
– Я точно знаю, что делать, Кирк, – рычит Бартоломео, и так вжимая кулаки в нижнюю часть живота Джиму, что наверняка останутся синяки. – Ты не первый, кого я натяну на этом столе, и ты не будешь последним. Хотя, ты можешь быть единственным, кого я хочу сломать больше всего.  
  
Он вдавливает свои бёдра в бёдра Кирка и стонет от трения.  
  
– Отпусти меня, извращенец, – бормочет Кирк, извиваясь и пытаясь выбраться. – Отвали.  
  
– О нет, только не тогда, когда я наконец получил тебя там, где я хочу чтобы ты был.  
  
Кирк пытается поднять голову, но Бартоломео прижимает её обратно к столу и протяжный стон боли устремляется прямо в пах директора.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты делал, держа того другого мальчишку – как ты его зовёшь? Ник? – всё время рядом как своего маленького телохранителя. Но угадай, что? – он позволяет своим пальцам скользнуть к поясу мальчика, а затем под него, жадно исследуя жёсткие грани мышцы, впиваясь ногтями в чувствительную кожу на впадинах возле бедренных костей. Кирк сдавленно дышит. – Я его не боюсь. Я могу отыметь его прямо здесь завтра вечером, и любого другого твоего друга в последующие ночи... я занимался этим еще до твоего рождения, мальчишка.  
  
– Тебе это с рук не сойдет, – сдавленным голосом говорит Кирк. – Я не собираюсь молчать. Я скажу …  
  
– Ах, да неужели? Кому ты будешь рассказывать? Своей семье, которая не пришла навестить тебя до сих пор? Охранникам, которые привели тебя в мой кабинет, прекрасно зная, что произойдет? Другим мальчикам, небось?”  
Кирк не отвечает.  
  
– Вот почему меня не поймали и никогда не поймают – потому что вы, мальчишки, преступники и шлюхи. Вам некому рассказать. И даже если вы это сделаете, вам никто не поверит. Ты принадлежишь мне, мальчик, ты и все остальные преступники здесь.  
  
Бартоломео замечает, что глаза Кирка уже стали пустыми, уставившись в потолок, а челюсть сжалась крепче.  
  
– Похоже, все эти разговоры просто попытка скрыть то, что ты боишься, не так ли? Ты не девственник, случайно, мальчик? – воркует он и не может остановить выплескивающийся наружу смех.  
  
Он может чувствовать миг дрожи мальчика, а затем Кирк разражается смехом прямо вместе с ним.  
  
Веселье директора резко обрывается.  
  
– Что…  
  
– Ты знаешь, –выдавливает Кирк между приступами смеха. – Ты действительно – О, Боже, я не могу дышать – идиот.  
  
Бартоломео поражённо уставился на него.  
  
Кирк подтягивается вверх, так что теперь он сидит на краю стола, болтая ногами и ухмыляясь, словно только что сорвал куш.  
  
– Эй, Олли, что значит этот маленький огонек?  
  
– Что, мало ли…– Бартоломео следует за жестом мальчика и наконец замечает маленький зеленый огонек, мигающий рядом с микрофоном на столе, который подключён к системному оповещению. Его сердце останавливается.  
  
– Ты…  
  
– Я, – соглашается Кирк самодовольно, сидя на руках. – Я скажу тебе, что означает этот маленький огонек. Это означает, что каждый человек в каждой камере, в каждом коридоре и каждой комнате в этом учреждении слышит все, что здесь происходит. Я уверен, что они находят это увлекательным.  
  
– Как давно это происходит?  
  
– Ах, так...хм... ты не первый парень, которого я натяну на этом столе и ты не будет последним, или как-то так.  
  
Его охватывает слепая паника, скручивается спиралью вокруг легких и сжимает, пока он вдруг не осознает своё спасение и слегка истерично смеётся:  
  
– Хорошая попытка, малыш, но это неважно. Эти люди отвечают передо мной – каждый от заключенных до офицеров прогибается под мои прихоти и они всегда будут. На самом деле – для большинства людей в этом месте, ничего из этого не будет неожиданностью.  
  
Кирк кивает:  
  
– В точку, Олли! Именно поэтому я взял на себя смелость подключения аудиосистемы к своему аккаунту голосообщений.  
  
Он смеется над всем, что видит в выражении Бартоломео.  
  
– О, не волнуйся, я только запрограммировал его для отправки в прямом эфире этого разговора моей маме, которая как раз является коммандером Звездного флота и – о да – жена парня, в честь которого назван этот изолятор. Скажи: «Привет, мама!»  
  
Бартоломео яростно брюзжит:  
  
– Но твоя мать – она не… она никогда…  
  
Кирк пожимает плечами:  
  
– Да, есть много всякого между мной и моей мамой. Но некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся – она всегда будет супер заботливой, и она всегда будет реально пугающей, когда злится.  
  
Мальчик задумчиво наклоняет голову:  
  
– Не только её ты должен бояться, в принципе, я уверен, что спонсоры исправительного центра будут очень заинтересованы узнав, как вы относитесь к сыну человека, в честь которого они пожертвовали все эти деньги в первую очередь.  
  
Тишина опустилась и погружала. И то, как она погружала в это…  
  
– Именно. Ты отправишься в тюрьму, Олли, – говорит Кирк бодро. – Если тебе повезет, ты сможешь даже работать снова когда-нибудь. Я думаю, ты будешь отличным заправщиком на станции, так, для протокола.  
  
Бартоломео не может ответить – даже не может сформулировать слова, чтобы начать, Кирк изящно спрыгивает со стола и не спеша подходит к нему, словно кошка, отслеживающая добычу.  
  
– Что случилось, Олли? – спрашивает он, входя в личное пространство директора, проводит пальцем по груди мужчины. – Вся твоя карьера только что была разрушена. Двадцать лет работы на этом месте разрушено за десять минут с одним выродком.  
  
Он наклоняет голову, что-то темное и провокационного в его улыбке:  
  
– Вся твоя жизнь – исчезла. Это тебя беспокоит?  
  
Бартоломео отводит кулак назад и наносит удар в глупое, улыбающееся лицо мальчика.  
  
Кирк отшатывается, потирая челюсть, и видно странное удовлетворение в его глазах. То, как он планировал всё вплоть до мельчайших деталей. То, как он дергал за режиссерские ниточки всё это время.  
  
И, наконец, слова к нему пришли:  
  
– Я тебя убью, – рычит Бартоломео.  
  
И тогда он нападает на мальчика со всем, что он имеет, толкает, бьет и Кирк падает на стол, а потом опускается на пол со стоном, пытаясь защищаться, но оставаясь беззащитным из-за явной разницы в размерах. Он пинает мальчишку в живот и слышит какой-то хруст. Директор улыбается с мрачным одобрением, когда Кирк задушенно стонет от боли, и Бартоломео пинает его, пока охранники не выламывают дверь и не врываются с поднятыми фазерами.  
  
– О, вовремя! – кричит Бартоломео. На полу Кирк почти всхлипывает и сворачивается, сжимаясь. – Этот мальчик был непокорным и буйным – он должен пробыть как минимум неделю в одиночном заключении и... – он умолкает, поняв, наконец, что фазеры нацелены не на Кирка, а на него.  
  
Он смотрит на офицера Джонс, желает, чтобы она вспомнила, что это он подписывает ей зарплату. Она смотрит в ответ, ее лицо сурово и нет никаких сомнений в том, кто ее цель.  
  
Он поднимает обе руки над головой, сдаваясь.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
Только они увели Мортимера, как тут же двое офицеров подходят к Джиму, рывком поднимают его на ноги и защёлкивают на его руках наручники. В принципе, это вполне заслуженно, учитывая, что он взломал систему оповещения и аккаунт голопочты центра и немного поигрался с проводкой в кабинете. Но стоять на ногах от этого не легче – у него сломано несколько рёбер, синяки по всему телу, рана на щеке неприятно саднит.  
  
Двое вооружённых охранников уводят его из офиса (если офицер Джоунс и замечает, что Джим облокотился на неё, то не говорит об этом, за что он ей благодарен), по пути минуя холл, комнату для занятий, спортзал, и рекреацию. Когда он проходит мимо камер, мальчишки подбегают к решёткам, кричат и аплодируют ему, протягивают руки, чтобы хлопнуть его по спине. Джим усмехается им, несмотря на разбитую губу, и толпа буквально взрывается. Гвалт не стихает, пока они не выходят наружу в тёплую летнюю ночь.  
  
– Да-да, садись уже, Гений, – бормочет офицер, усаживая его на заднее сиденье полицейской машины. Он забирается внутрь и пытается не морщиться от боли.  
  
– Куда мы едем? – спрашивает Джим офицера Джоунс, когда та садится на место водителя.  
  
– А ты как думаешь, куда, после этого твоего трюка? Мы едем в госпиталь. – Она смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида. – А потом ты сможешь увидеться с мамой.  
  
Джим облокачивается на спинку сиденья, закрывает глаза и пытается понять, что будет меньшим из зол.


	4. Ухура

Как оказалось, с госпиталем всё не так плохо – лишь несколько минут с дерморегенератором и лазерное ортобиологическое восстановление для рёбер. Весь процесс занимает всего пару часов. Менее приятная часть приходит позже, когда ему приходится смотреть на натянутое выражение лица матери на голоэкране, что повесили в его палате, и говорить, что ему _жаль_ , что он её побеспокоил.

– Я открыла сообщение во время рабочего собрания, звук транслировался прямо перед всеми высокопоставленными офицерами.

Джим кивает, сочувствуя. Как ужасно, что изнасилование сына прервало такую прекрасную встречу.

Его мать вдыхает.

–Не пойми меня неправильно. Я рада, что ты прислал мне эту аудиозапись. – Её голос становится жёстче. – Мы убедимся, что этот директор сядет надолго.

 Джим снова кивает.

– Ты ничего мне не хочешь сказать?

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

Она хмурится.

– Почему ты не сказал об этом кому-нибудь, а вместо этого, сам полез во все это? Ты хотел, чтобы тебя убили?

– А что, если так и есть? – спрашивает Джим. – Всю мою жизнь мне говорили, что это именно то, что делают герои.

_Как папа, и ты скучаешь по нему. Как Сэм, и ты по нему скучаешь. Может это заставит тебя и по мне скучать._ Разумеется, людям больше нравится мёртвая легенда, нежели живой ошибающийся человечишка.

Лицо его матери темнеет, и Джим меняет тему.

– Как дела в космосе?

Она не глупая – она знает, что он увиливает. Но суть в том, что желания продолжать этот разговор у неё столько же, сколько и у него, поэтому она позволяет увести себя в сторону. Она рассказывает ему о Джакку, пустынной планете, с которой у них недавно состоялся первый контакт, об абсолютно новом методе в инженерии, о том, как она хочет применять его и на других кораблях. Она рассказывает ему все это, и по её глазам и жестам он ясно видит, как она счастлива.

В этой пятилетней миссии она нашла свой дом, и ничто не сможет заглушить это чувство принятия и стремления к цели – даже саморазрушение Джима.

Он даёт себе обещание, что это последний раз, когда он на неё полагается, отнимает у нее её дом, чтобы она пришла ему на помощь. Теперь он будет сам о себе заботиться, во что бы это не вылилось. Он не собирается больше её беспокоить, когда очевидно, что она счастлива и находится в своей стихии среди звезд. Кроме, разве что, сказать ей:

– Мам, Фрэнк тебе изменяет.

– Что? – вскликивает она. – Чего... Почему ты так говоришь?

– Ты будешь в космосе 5 лет.  А Фрэнк так просто с этим согласится? Он явно тебе изменяет.

Мама заметно расслабляется, улыбается ему и качает головой.

– Фрэнк меня любит – именно поэтому он с этим согласен. Настоящая любовь значит, что ты сделаешь всё для этого человека, как бы сложно ни было. В данном случае, Фрэнк любит меня достаточно сильно, чтобы отпустить.

Джим может и не знает, что такое настоящая любовь, не знает, верит ли в неё, но у него было много людей, кто любил его достаточно сильно, чтобы отпустить. Настоящая любовь, для Джима, – это когда кто-то любит его достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его остаться.

***

 В конце концов, Джим получает 2 дня пребывания в одиночном изоляторе и плюс один месяц к своему сроку. Но мистер Мортимер отправится в тюрьму на двадцать лет, так что Джим засчитывает это как победу.

***

Одиночный изолятор –  это комната шесть на четыре фута, покрытая плиткой цвета лосося, со стоком в центре пола и голокамерой в углу на потолке. Джим мельком осматривается и, стараясь не показывать волнения в голосе, спрашивает:

– Как я буду получать еду?

– Мы передадим её вот сюдой, - говорит офицер и указывает на маленькую прямоугольную задвижку, болтами прикрученную к стене.

Когда он уходит, дверь за ним закрывается, и Джим остаётся один в маленькой комнате. Он садится на пол, прислонившись к розовой плитке на стене, и решает, что не позволит им увидеть, что ему не по себе. Он Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Он сбросил машину с обрыва. Он пережил геноцид. Он заставил священника сложить свой сан. Он даже не голоден. Он сможет провести два дня в одиночестве в маленькой комнате.

Он делает глубокий вдох и начинает отсчитывать двенадцать тысяч шестьсот пятьдесят секунд до ланча.

***

Двенадцать тысяч шестьсот пятьдесят секунд спустя Джим поднимается на ноги и смотрит прямо в камеру, и он совсем не паникует.

– Разве уже не пришло время ланча?

Пауза, затем слышен гудок и тонкий голос.

– Сейчас лишь 10:40, мистер Кирк.

Что-то холодное и отчаянное скребется в горле Джима.

– Нет... этого не может быть... я считал…

– В таком случае, должно быть, вы считали слишком быстро, –  отвечает скучающий с нотками раздражения  голос.

Джим с силой ударяет ладонью по плитке.

– Как я могу знать, что вы не пытаетесь меня запутать? Как я могу вам доверять?

– Никак.

Джиму остаётся лишь сделать дрожащий вдох и начать отсчитывать шесть тысяч пятьсот тридцать секунд настолько медленно, насколько возможно.

***

– Уже время ланча? – спрашивает он, закончив считать.

Нет ответа.

– Эй? – зовёт он, чувствуя, как отчаяние снова царапает его горло, его живот, его сердце. – Есть там кто-нибудь?

Тишина оглушает, ослепляет, душит. В этот момент ноги Джима решают, что они больше не хотят держать его вес, и он оседает на покрытый розовой плиткой пол. Картинка перед глазами становится немного расплывчатой.

Он пытается сделать вдох, но воздух не достигает лёгких.

– О, – отстранённо думает он. – У меня паническая атака.

– Пожалуйста, – его голос настолько слаб, что он сам себя еле слышит. – Кто-нибудь…

Мгновение поражающего абсолютного страха он точно знает, что они забыли о нём. Они забыли о нём, оставили тут, он умрёт в этой холодной крошечной комнатушке, съёжившийся и пытающийся сдержать слёзы. И он даже ещё пока не голоден, он…

Он почти задыхается, он умирает. _Я не хочу умирать. Сэм, Боже, помоги мне, я не хочу умирать, СэмЭрикаТомНаталиКевинМалышкаСЭМ, помогите, я не хочу умирать, янехочуумирать, я…_

***

Когда он открывает глаза, то видит склонившегося над ним офицера, и она даже не обнажённая, а значит, он не умер.

– Чт..? – удаётся ему выдавить. Пусть даже это не _Что случилось?_ или _Что вы ждёте, офицер, конечно, вы можете меня обыскать?,_ но ведь попытка тоже чего-то стоит.

– Вы потеряли сознание, – говорит она, выглядя немного сердитой. Ну, или взволнованной. У Джима в глазах троится, так что сказать точно довольно-таки непросто. – У вас есть медицинские противопоказания, о которых вы не сочли нужным сообщить нам?

А Тарсус считается медицинским противопоказанием? Джим как раз думает над этим, наблюдая за игрой цветных пятен перед глазами. Иногда ему кажется, что да. Он несёт в себе Кодоса, в каждой клетке тела и каждой мысли в голове, словно раковую опухоль. Словно бомбу с таймером. Он знает, что это убьёт его, это всего лишь вопрос времени.

– Мистер Кирк?

– В-вы н-не ответили, – бормочет Джим, – я звал, но никто не ответил.

– Это одиночный изолятор, парень. Он и должен быть _одиночным_ , чтобы ты смог подумать о своём поведении. Нам не разрешено отвечать, только в экстренном случае.

О! Джиму это совсем не нравится. Думать опасно. Пока он не думает, он не обязан спрашивать себя, насколько преуспел Кодос в своей попытке завладеть им, сделать его подобным себе.

Насколько бы тот ни преуспел, даже это уже слишком много.

« _Мне страшно_ », - думает Джим.

– Я в порядке, – говорит он.

_Я думал, что вы оставили меня умирать здесь._

– Оставьте меня одного.

– Вы думали, что мы просто забыли о тебе? – спрашивает офицер.

_Да._

– Нет, – фыркает он. – Убирайтесь, мне не нужна ваша помощь.

_Нет, пожалуйста, не уходите, помогите, помогите, ПОМОГИТЕ._

Она хмурит лоб, но поднимается на ноги и поворачивается к двери.

– Подождите, – окликает её Джим, за секунду до того, как закрывается дверь.

Она ждёт.

Он не может заставить себя произнести нужные слова.

« _Просто скажи это!_ », – убеждает себя он. « _Скажи, я не хочу больше так, продлите мой срок, но я не могу так, я_ не могу… _»_

Но вот в чём дело – это наказание. Компенсация. Он знал, что ему придётся за это заплатить, ещё когда он шёл в тот кабинет. Знал, что будет расплачиваться, и не сможет просто сказать _нет_.

Не происходит ничего такого, чего бы он ни заслужил.

Он делает вдох, заставляет себя разжать кулаки и говорит:

– Можно мне немного какой-нибудь еды?

Офицер смотрит на него растерянно, и Джим поспешно добавляет:

– Я не съем это, только в самом крайнем случае, просто… мне нужно что-нибудь. Что угодно. _Пожалуйста_.

Дверь закрывается и встаёт на место. Джим сглатывает, чувствуя, как возвращается паника, как сердце стучит вдвойне быстрее (крик–тишина, крик–тишина, крик–тишина), а затем, _наконец-то_ , задвижка чуть приоткрывается и на пол падает один-единственный батончик мюсли.

Для них он ничего не значит. Для него он значит отсрочку смерти на неделю, если (когда? _если_ ) они забудут о нём.

Джим сжимается на полу, подтянув колени к груди и крепко держа в руках батончик.

***

Проблема не в том, что одиночество заставляет Джима думать. Джим _всегда_ думает, он просто не может выключить мозг, даже если бы захотел. Проблема в том, что одиночество заставляет его _вспоминать_. Он вспоминает, как светилось лицо Сэма, когда тот улыбался, словно у него не было никаких забот, даже на Тарсусе. Вспоминает, как Эрика вечно смотрела на Сэма, раздражённо, но с привычной нежностью и заботой. Вспоминает Натали, что росла быстрее их всех, что стала мамой в пятнадцать, отдавала свою еду, сон, _всю себя_ ради Малышки, и ни разу не пожалела о том, что спасла её. Вспоминает, как так смеялся с Томом, что живот болел, пусть даже, хоть убей, не может вспомнить из-за чего. Он помнит – с абсолютной ясностью – всё то, что Кевин, как мудро с его стороны, забыл.

***

Он помнит свои частные уроки с Кодосом, самые разные уроки от просто удивительных до тех, что перевернули его жизнь, потому что, что бы ни говорили о Кодосе (а о нём можно сказать очень многое), мужчина был (и есть? _был_ ) действительно гениален.

Он помнит тот день, когда Кодос начал учить его законам экономики, за несколько месяцев до наступления голода, и как он сам сидел, развалившись на стуле, вздыхал и крутил в руках карандаш, в течение всего урока, пока Кодос не спросил его, что тот имел против данной дисциплины.

– Это бессмысленно и _скучно_ , – ответил он тогда, надув губы. – Я не хочу быть экономистом.

– Если ты хочешь преуспеть в этой жизни, тебе необходимо знать законы экономики, – ответил Кодос. – _Всё_ вокруг основано на тех принципах, о которых я тебе рассказываю.

– Что это значит?

– Каждое взаимодействие между людьми по своей сути является обменом товарами и услугами. Возьмём, к примеру, наше с тобой взаимодействие. Колонисты Тарсус IV платят налоги, спонсируя школу, и думают, что тем самым участвуют в образовательном процессе, обучении тебя и твоих одноклассников. А вложенные ресурсы, в конечном итоге, вернутся к ним, когда ты внесёшь свой вклад в развитие общества и всей галактики в целом.

– Значит, когда вы даёте мне все эти частные уроки…

Кодос улыбнулся.

– Я вкладываю в тебя инвестиции, если быть точным, инвестирую в товар, который, я уверен, однажды компенсирует мне все мои усилия.

– Но вы бы всё равно меня учили, даже если бы я не смог этого сделать? – уточнил Джим.

– Вот в этом весь закон экономики – конечно, нет, не стал бы, – и, видя поражённое лицо Джима, объяснил: – Не надо расстраиваться – в этом нет ничего личного. Это просто базисный механизм, лежащий в основе всех взаимодействий и отношений. Все наши решения, в своей основе, лишь анализ соотношения затрат к выгоде. Даже самый любящий супруг разорвёт отношения и уйдёт от своего партнёра, если этот партнёр обходится слишком большой ценой по сравнению с потенциальной выгодой. Чем больше ты познаёшь Вселенную, Джеймс, тем больше ты понимаешь, насколько истинна данная формула.

– Люди не бросают просто так своих супругов. Они их любят.

– Да, и любовь – это очень ценный товар. Как и все чувства. Люди заплатят немалую цену – миллионы кредитов, десятилетия своей жизни – лишь бы завладеть определёнными чувствами: чувством признания и уважения, чувством своей значимости и принадлежности. Атлеты, к примеру, платят непомерные суммы за простую услугу – заставить своих фанатов почувствовать себя частью чего-то большего, чем они есть. Однако даже такой товар, как любовь, не может победить законы экономики. Почему, как ты думаешь, пары распадаются, когда секс перестаёт их удовлетворять? Они всё ещё «любят» друг друга, но, поскольку осуществление услуги перестаёт быть оптимальным, цена отношений перевешивает выгоду.

Было жутко странно слушать, как мужчина, которого Джим считал отцом даже в большей степени, чем своего настоящего отца, говорит о сексе, особенно так непосредственно.

– Разве это любовь? – спросил он. – Любовь ведь не должна быть просто… ещё одним фактором в расчётах. Она ведь должна быть… – Чем-то незыблемым, драгоценным, бессмертным ( _когда ты найдёшь своего Единственного, ты сразу поймёшь, как это)_  и всё в таком же духе. – Она ведь должна быть вечной.

– Возможно самая сильная любовь – любовь между родителем и ребёнком. И ты сам являешься подтверждением того факта, что иногда родители решают, что есть нечто более важное, чем быть рядом со своим ребёнком.

Джим промолчал, и Кодос продолжил, на этот раз более мягко.

– У всего есть своя цена; и все люди на протяжении своей жизни платят эту цену. Что же сделает твой анализ выгоды-затраты отличающимся от других – особенным, если тебе так удобнее, – так это то, как много ты готов отдать за то, что желаешь получить.

(Джим не знал – и теперь не знает – насколько он с этим согласен. Но, как и всегда, он не обязан соглашаться с чем-то, чтобы оно всё равно было в его жизни. Он просто не _не_ согласен.)

– Так значит, если у всего есть своя цена, – медленно говорит Джим, – как люди вообще платят за всё это?

_Как я буду платить за всё это?_

Кодос всегда великолепно – уступая только Сэму – умел распознавать настоящий вопрос, стоящий за озвученным Джимом вслух, и этот раз не исключение. Губернатор лишь легко треплет Джиму волосы и с улыбкой, которую Джим поймёт лишь намного позже, говорит:

– Не волнуйся Джеймс. Я уверен, что у тебя есть много чем поделиться.

Он вспоминает кое-что почти через год, когда он вползает домой далеко за полночь, пьяный, спотыкающийся, пытающийся вспомнить имя, которое он выкрикивал полчаса назад и количество членов, которые в этом участвовали.

Ему удается даже не попасться никому не глаза, но он сам останавливается: мама и Фрэнк целуются в дверях кухни: мягкий свет, путающийся у нее в волосах, его рука на ее щеке.

Хотя Джим может очень много чего сказать о Фрэнке (а Джим может МНОГО чего сказать о Фрэнке), они с мамой, кажется, друг друга любят. С другой стороны – вот они расплачиваются друг с другом поцелуями, дружбой, сексом. Это любовь? Или такой подвид экономики?

Джим идет к себе в комнату длинным путем – залезает через окно, взламывая собственную комнату. Он затаскивает-заволакивает себя на кровать, и лежит, раздумывая: что случится с любовью, если она не будет ничем подкрепляться? Что случится, если между ними, например, пять лет в миссии?

Что остается, когда любовь не может оплатить свою часть сделки?

***

Он вспоминает другую ночь, за полгода до всего, под звездами с остальными детьми Тарсуса. Они сидели кружком и говорили, кем они хотят стать, если (если? _Когда!_ ) вырастут.

Том, Натали, Кевин, Джим - и Малышка, конечно, - еще не определились (карьерные планы Джима могли вообще меняться каждый час). Эрика, с другой стороны, точно знала, чего хотела. У нее глаза горели, когда она объясняла, почему межвидовая нейрогенетика — это та-крутая-вещь, которую она может сделать для мира. Она собиралась собрать такую общую медицинскую базу данных, которая будет использоваться всеми врачами в мире. И тогда  любые виды могут путешествовать на любую планету, зная, что они получат адекватную помощь.

Кевин останавливал ее четыре раза, чтобы попросить ее что-то объяснить , и каждый раз она терпеливо разжевывала это для младшего брата. Но когда Джим остановил ее, чтобы спросить что-то (просто чтобы побесить, на самом деле - он понимал, что она говорила), она нахмурилась, стукнула его по лбу и сказала: "Не пытайся казаться тупее, чем ты есть, а то сам когда-нибудь в это поверишь".

У Сэма были столь же конкретные планы карьерного роста, но совершенно иного рода:

-Я хочу быть отцом, когда я вырасту, - сказал он им совершенно прямо.

Джим закатил глаза.

-Да, хорошо, но кем ты хочешь стать?

-Это то, кем я хочу быть, - настаивал Сэм. - Я, наверное, буду что-то еще делать, чтобы зарабатывать деньги и все такое, но я хочу быть отцом. Я просто хочу быть рядом с теми, кто во мне нуждается. И если у меня получится, я буду счастлив.

Лжец, Джим думает. Лицемер. Лжец. Я нуждался в тебе, а ты умер. Я тебя ненавижу.

Ненавижу.

Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты меня бросил. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что благородный и мертвый, как и наш собственный отец.

Я хотел спасти тебя, Сэм. Я пытался спасти тебя, я так старался, как мог, я все для этого отдал. Но я... я…

Он сжимается в комок и душит рыдания в горле.

***

Джим мутным взглядом смотрит, как через люк в двери просовывают ужин, ему приходится несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы понять, где он находится; чтобы поднять руку и взять поднос, приходится сконцентрироваться. На ладони — там, где он прикасался к обертке (обмотке?) — злые красные отметины.

Он садится, чтобы поесть, но голова все еще кружится — будто он в трех разных местах, или временах, или все сразу, может, он вообще уже рехнулся, но просто до сих пор этого не понял.

Он настолько не в себе, что снимает обертку с плошки с яичницей, потом с фруктов, и почти разворачивает следующий кусок обеда, когда понимает, что на ощупь это не еда. Это...

Он переворачивает книгу. Великий Гэтсби. Это не копия из библиотеки следственного изолятора.

Он открывает ее, и внутри находит послание от мисс Уильямс — каракули на внутренней стороне обложки: «Джею — зеленый свет всем твоим устремлениям.»

***

Как только она заканчивает говорить с Джимом, Вайнона делает еще один звонок – социальному работнику центра.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы выяснили, задумывается ли мой сын о самоубийстве, - говорит она, когда он спрашивает, что он может для нее сделать.

Он хмурится.

-Он что-то сказал о том, что он собирается сделать?

-Да. Может быть. Я не знаю, - она вздыхает. - У меня нет... – времени, думает она, – навыков, чтобы разобраться в этом самой.

Социальный работник обещает разобраться и поговорить с Джимом, но ничего полезного ему так и не удается из Кирка выудить. Через три недели он говорит Вайноне, что Джим суицидального поведения не демонстрирует.

Джим, со своей стороны, не уверен, самоубийца он или нет. Он не собирается ничего с собой делать – для этого он многовато узнал уже на следующий день после того, как ушел из дома. Но раз уж так карты легли,  автопилот во время эвакуации отключился, и кто-то должен направить корабль в лобовое столкновение с Нарадой, он готов стать тем, кто останется на борту. 

Неплохо, правда?

***

Джим возвращается из одиночки в пустую камеру и тут же узнает последние новости - Ник вышел из центра заключения. Его мама вернулась и представила некоторые новые доказательства (Джим для себя это расшифровывает как много денег) и вытащила Ника отсюда, что она, собственно, сразу должна была сделать. Без большого соседа по комнате в камере становится холоднее и неуютнее, просто еще одна безликая ячейка. Но Ник всегда был слишком хорош для подобного рода заведений, да и для людей, подобных Джиму, тоже.

Так что жизнь продолжается. Новый директор хорошо подготовлен, но это не имеет особого значения, так как все дети (и большая часть персонала) отчитываются Джиму. Социальный работник пытается "тонко" выяснить, не хочет ли Джим почетно сделать харакири своим же собственным карандашом. Ну, как обычно.

Его любимая учительница до сих пор мисс Уильямс, особенно когда она итоговым эссе за год дает им анализ литературы. Джим пишет сочинение «Сравнительный анализ Джея Гэтсби и растения», и некоторые из утверждений вызывающие и осознанно провоцирующие ("Джей Гэтсби не способен к фотосинтезу"), некоторые - проницательны ( "Растения, как Гэтсби, всегда тянутся к свету, который выглядит гораздо лучше издалека"), а некоторые - слишком личные ("Стремление к свету — то, из-за чего и растения, и Гэтсби имеют силу преодолевать гравитацию, и то, из-за чего они столь надломлены").

***

Когда Джим выходит из тюрьмы после дополнительного месяца заключения, он почти торжествует. Он переполнен надеждой, свободой, он вылетает с территории центра, прежде чем понимает, что идти ему вообще-то некуда, и останавливается, как вкопанный. Мама в космосе, Фрэнк... Фрэнк. Если по-честному, то дома у него нет с тех пор, как Сэм умер.

Он вздрагивает, вдруг осознав холод, потерянно сует руки в карманы ... чувствует что-то бумажное.

Он тянет письмо мисс Уильямс из кармана. Делает глубокий вдох. Читает.

К концу письма, его пальцы оставили в бумаге складки и его глаза влажные.

Он не знает парня, о котором она пишет. Джим-то знает, что этот парень – сплошное разочарование. Правонарушитель. Шлюха.

Тот факт, что она думает, что он может быть другим, ранит больше, чем любое из оскорблений и ехидных комментариев за все эти годы.

Он мнет письмо и бросает его в мусорку по дороге из центра заключения имени Джорджа Кирка.

***

Мама всегда рассказывала о космосе как о своем призвании, цели своей жизни; как она с самого рождения знала, что она появилась на свет, чтобы исследовать последний рубеж. Джиму казалось, что она пытается оправдаться, почему ее никогда не было рядом. Он всегда любил звезды, конечно, но он не понимал, о чем она говорит, что это за близость и сила.

До сих пор.

Сейчас он смотрит на звезды, и они такие же, как ими были всегда - совершенные и далекие и красивые - но теперь есть что-то еще, как будто голос, который он не может узнать, зовет его по имени. Великое, неизвестное, бесконечное, искушающее, будто голос сирен. Ничего подобного он раньше не испытывал.

-Вау, - выдыхает он.

***

Восемнадцатилетие – это своего рода откровение для Джима, потому что теперь он может законно заниматься сексом, и это классно. По крайней мере, на одно предписание меньше, и, как всем известно, девиз Джима – чем меньше арестов, тем лучше. Его-несовершеннолетнего арестовывали восемь раз (вандализм, хранение наркотиков, подделка документов, хулиганство, непристойное обнажение, махинация с финансовыми пирамидами, - вот это было одно большое недоразумение. Ну, в некотором роде, - взлом и проникновение в чужое жилище, еще раз хулиганство). Но это были все необходимые издержки (особенно обнажение). Аресты за секс, безусловно, ненужное зло.

В принципе, теперь он может перестать лгать о своем возрасте. Не то, что бы он это правда делал. Но он мог бы, если бы захотел, а Джим высоко ценит выбор.

Так что да, теперь у Джима много секса с разными людьми в разных позах (какое-то время он успевает за день менять нескольких партнеров — и это хорошее время), но одного он не делает никогда – не ошибается в именах.

Отчасти потому что он сам для себя устанавливает странное правило (хотя он вообще живет, чтобы нарушать правила), но конкретно этому он следует с почти религиозным фанатизмом: как только молния расстегивается, он называет его/ее только кличками, достойными домашних питомцев. Детка, любимая, дорогой – иногда он знает их настоящие имена, иногда нет, но с момента вжиканья застежки они все становятся «детками», и он не рискует называть их как-то еще.

После того как его называли Джорджем, Джим решает, что лучше быть никем, нежели прикидываться кем-то еще.

Джим теперь взрослый, технически, и, как правильный взрослый, он устраивается на работу. Ну, или, _работы_.

Он умён, проницателен и может узнать, чего люди хотят, что очень даже полезно, учитывая, что его принимают и увольняют (иногда он сам уходит!) с семнадцати работ за четыре года.

Он работает на кухне (вербальное унижение стоило того, чтобы узнать рецепт _убийственной_ заправки. Да и roué был совсем неплох),  в гараже механика (одна из самых долгих работ, он продержался рекордные три месяца), в цирке (закон запретил ему об этом упоминать, но иногда он намекает об этом, когда цепляет людей в баре), учителем по математике для восьмых классов (видимо, очки плюс возможность наконец-то отрастить бороду придают Джиму вид того, кому не страшно доверить детей. Фальшивые документы тоже немного помогли), дрессировщиком дельфинов (он сам так и не смог понять, как его туда занесло), инструктором по теннису (долгая история), няней (семья его любила, но заставила выбирать между ними и его травкой. Нет, чувак, спасибо, не стоит), водителем автобуса (они только два месяца спустя поняли, что у него никогда не было водительских прав), почтальоном (то же самое), официантом (Джим всегда приносил заказ быстрее других – может потому, что трахался с шеф-поваром? – так что клиенты его любили, коллеги ненавидели, и конец сказки), телепродавцом (это стало сексом по телефону), ну и десяток других странных работенок.

А если они не позволяют ему оплачивать счета, Джим всегда может подзаработать на подвальных боях, или, что чаще, стриптизом, в котором он по-настоящему _хорош_ , но поскольку он зарабатывает больше – кхм – частными выступлениями, это неизбежно заканчивается проституцией. Это всегда заканчивается проституцией.

Также проституция – это то, что отправляет его обратно в тюрьму, но это уже другая история, Джим всё ещё не понимает, почему его продолжают арестовывать за секс.

С такой работой встречаешь много интересных людей. Кто-то хороший, кто-то плохой, кто-то ужасный (большинство ужасны, но не Джиму судить), но все они хотят одно и то же, и это не Джим. Не то, чтобы они не хотели Джима – они точно хотят. Но за свои деньги они всегда хотят получить что-то особенное, что-то невыразимое и неописуемое, и это точно _не Джим_. Они хотят чувствовать контроль над ситуацией или быть желанными, или почитаемыми. Они хотят, чтобы Джим стал тем, кем они хотят его видеть, и у Джима уникальный талант как раз в этой области. Иногда он даже верит в собственную ложь; и поэтому он настолько хорош в том, что делает.

Один мужик снял его на всю ночь, а затем поставил шахматную доску на кровать отеля и попросил сыграть с ним.

Вот теперь Джим знает, как выглядит благотворительность, и она ему совсем не нравится. Его решение очевидно, а местью станет безоговорочная капитуляция бедного парня. Так что Джим усмехается  и ставит ему мат меньше, чем за десять минут. Мужик пялится на Джима, на доску, снова на Джима и требует сыграть ещё. Следующие два месяца он снимает Джима каждую ночь воскресенья, чтобы сыграть в шахматы. И да, потом это перерастает в шахматы и секс, потом в просто секс. Джим и хотел бы сказать, что он удивлён.

(Тот мужик был одним из его любимых клиентов. Шахматы – самая лучшая прелюдия.)

Смысл в том, что у Джима есть ну, знаешь, дела. Обязанности. Людей сделать, на дела посмотреть. И он не может просто сорваться с места и бежать к Тому каждый раз, когда у того, как Джим это называет, Ежегодное Видение Кодоса. Да, ему не стоит шутить над этим, потому что каждый раз Том правда думает, что Кодос вернулся из мира мёртвых, каждый раз он напуган до смерти и каждый раз Джим спрашивает себя, что бы он делал, если бы Кодос действительно оказался всё ещё жив.

Это истощает его, выворачивает наизнанку, заставляя отчаянно желать бежать в противоположную сторону, каждый раз.

***

Всё было так:

Джим со своими дружками занимается своим делом, наслаждаясь еженедельным задержанием за травку, когда ему приходит сообщение от Тома.

_«Я нашёл его.»_

Джим мельком смотрит на сообщение и тут же хочет его удалить. Или, ещё лучше, разбить падд об стенку.

– Что у тебя там? – рявкает полицейский, ощупывая его грудь и бока.

– Ничего, – бормочет Джим, и в этот момент экран снова вспыхивает, уведомляя о новом сообщении. Он слышит скрежет зубов полицейского.

_«Это Кодос. Он жив.»_

Джим закрывает глаза, мечтая, чтобы сообщение просто исчезло. Открывает – оно всё ещё там.

Он вздыхает и печатает ответ:

_«Это всегда Кодос.»_

В этот раз том тянет с ответом. Джим не отрывает глаз от экрана, пока офицер проводит руками по его ногам. Обычно вид другого гуманоида перед ним на коленях весьма возбуждающий, но сейчас Джиму это глубоко безразлично.

_«На этот раз по-настоящему,»_ \- приходит ему ответ Тома.

_«Прости. Не могу сейчас приехать.»_

Следует ещё более длинная пауза.

– Ты чист, – говорит порядком раздражённый офицер.

Джим отстранённо кивает. Его падд вибрирует сигналом нового сообщения.

Всего пара слов: «Джей-Ти, пожалуйста».

– Что, – негодует офицер, – может быть настолько важным что ты…

Джим убирает падд в карман, делает шаг вперёд и крепко обнимает офицера.

– Прости, что оставил тебя без внимания. Ничто не может быть важнее тебя. Нас. – Он поднимает глаза на офицера, хлопает ресницами. – Позволь мне это доказать.

Офицер морщится и отталкивает его.

– То, что при тебе не нашли наркоты, не значит, что я не могу привлечь тебя за неуважение к закону. Убирайся отсюда, пока я ещё добрый, парень.

Джим улыбается в ответ, наигранно машет рукой и уходит, покидая сцену, как и посоветовал офицер. Улыбка исчезает с его лица, как только он отворачивается.

Он выходит на улицу, оглядывается, убеждаясь, что никто не смотрит, а затем достаёт из кармана ключи того милого офицера и крутит их на пальце, посвистывая.

Затем он забирается в припаркованную полицейскую машину и срывается с места, словно его преследуют все демоны ада.

***

Джим включает сирену, давит на газ девять часов без остановки и приезжает к тому в пять утра. Он припарковывается, занимая сразу три места (хей, он угнал полицейскую машину, он заслужил пару привилегий) и каким-то образом поднимается на четвёртый этаж.

Он уверен, что ему придётся стучать минут десять минимум, но уже после первого стука дверь открывает Том, выглядящий на три года старше, чем Джим его помнит, но в неизменной фланелевой пижаме.

– Ужасно выглядишь, – говорит Том.

– Ну, я гнал всю ночь напролёт к одному неудачнику, которого называю другом, – отвечает Джим. – А у тебя какое оправдание?

– Я тоже плохо спал, – признаётся Том. – По крайней мере, моё лицо даже наполовину не так ужасно выглядит.

Ну-с, пожалуй, Джим закончил с любезностями, поэтому он опускает все эти «Рад-тебя-видеть-проходи-пожалуйста» и заключает Тома в объятья. Том обнимает его в ответ так, словно Джим исчезнет, стоит его отпустить.

Спустя добрую пару минут они отстраняются, глупо улыбаясь и притворяясь, что не замечают влагу в глазах друг друга.

Том проводит его внутрь и закрывает дверь.

– Даже, не могу сказать, как я рад тебя видеть, Джей-Ти, –тихо говорит он.

Ещё  он не включает свет, так что Джим понимает, что в доме есть кто-то ещё.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Том, – искренне отвечает он. – Я всё ещё собираюсь тебя убить, если твой загадочный человек - не Кодос, но я _правда_ рад тебя видеть.

***

Том показывает ему фото.

Это не Кодос.

Его колени почти подкашиваются от облегчения. Каждый. Раз.

***

Том смотрит на него вопросительно, умоляюще. Джим лишь качает головой.

– Не убивай меня, – говорит Том, глядя своими большими печальными глазами. Ну. Глазом.

И вот в чём дело, не важно, насколько Джим раздражён паранойей Тома (а в этот момент Джим очень, _очень_ раздражён паранойей Тома), он знает, что его друг искренне верит, что видит Кодоса каждый раз, и по-настоящему пугается. Каждый. Раз. Вот почему Джим не может остаться в стороне, вот такой он идиот. Каждый. Раз.

Не говоря уже о том чувстве, что он нужен Тому – даже если Том не нуждается в нём _на самом деле,_ – что тот на него рассчитывает – Джим не собирается его терять.

Джим вздыхает, сосредотачиваясь на раздражении, а не на облегчении, изможденности и пронимающего ужаса, что зародились в нем после прочтения сообщения Тома. Он со стоном падает на стоящий рядом диван, свободно устраивая руки-ноги.

– Прямо сейчас я хочу только поспать. Убью тебя утром.

– Кстати, ты здесь ещё не сделал ничего незаконного? Потому что если так, то я тебя не знаю, – шутит Том, чрезвычайно серьёзным голосом. – Я подал заявку на соискание докторской степени, и, скажу я тебе, процесс аттестации весьма жёсткий, так что все 

Ненужные друзья свободны.

– Докторская, да? Ну, та-да-да-там. В какой области?

– Биохимические исследования. Со специализацией на, эм, – он колеблется, затем делает вздох и скороговоркой выдает: – Синтетическая еда, которая может быть реплицирована локально, передаваться в цифровом формате и храниться длительные промежутки времени, чтобы больше не страдать от голода.

У Джима нет слов.

– Понимаешь? – его друг заметно нервничает, ожидая ответа.

Он понимает.

– Ага. Это… Том, это _потрясающе_.

Том вспыхивает и, предсказуемо, меняет тему.

– А чем _ты_ занимался, Джей-Ти?

– Как обычно. Мыкался по странным работёнкам, дабы не умереть от голода или скуки в перерывах между детскими исправительными учреждениями.

Том хмурится.

– Ну, по крайней мере, они тебе вроде бы неплохо платят, – говорит он, рассматривая дизайнерские джинсы и пиджак из настоящей кожи Джима.

– Нравится то, что ты видишь? – Джим игриво поводит бровями, Том смеётся. – Получил их на последней работе, в модельном агентстве. Они разрешили мне их оставить.

– Знаешь, мне правда приятно это слышать, потому что я начал подозревать, что говоря «модельное агентство» ты имел в виду порнографию.

– Ну, грань между этими двумя понятиями в лучшем случае размыта, но, говоря модель, я правда имел в виду моделей, – Джим прерывается на мгновение, затем поправляется, – по крайней мере в тот раз.

Тому не смешно.

– Джим, я за тебя беспокоюсь.

Джим закрывает глаза рукой.

– О, посмотрите, моя любимая тема разговора.

– Джей-Ти, я серьёзно. Ты слишком умён для того, чтобы переворачивать бургеры, сниматься в порно или подделывать чеки.

Он делает паузу, ожидая ответа. Джим даже не пытается ему отвечать.

– Ты был в детской колонии _дважды_ , Джим!

– Тебе надо познакомиться с моей мамой. Ты бы ей понравился.

– Иногда я вижу в новостях парня, блондина, которого застрелили или зарезали в драке и оставили на дороге, потому что он  путешествовал автостопом. У меня сердце разрывается, пока я не убеждаюсь, что это не ты. Та жизнь, которую ты ведешь…

– Вы двое сможете провести целую ночь, волнуя друг друга… Уау, это прозвучало совсем неправильно. Я передумал, тебе запрещено проводить ночь, волнуя мою мать Том.

– Я говорю о том, что это настоящее чудо, что ты ещё не умер от какого-нибудь экзотического вида СПИДа! Я спрашиваю тебя, есть ли что-либо более глупое, чем смерть от инопланетной спермы?

– Но вы точно подружитесь за просмотром одинаковых программ по телеку и любви к

Джошу Гробан.

– Что если тебя положат в госпиталь? Кому они позвонят? Я записан в списке твоих экстренных контактов? У тебя вообще _есть_ список экстренных контактов?

– Нет, правда, я думаю это может стать началом чего-то прекрасного…

– Я знаю, что ты не хочешь говорить о том, что произошло на Тар...

– Ааанет, мы не будем говорить о…

– Я знаю. Правда, я знаю, я просто хочу, чтобы ты поговорил хоть с _кем-нибудь_ о том, что К…

Но Джим этого уже не слышит, потому что он заткнул уши пальцами и начал распевать «У Мэри была маленькая овечка» на пределе возможностей своих лёгких

– Том? – тихий, сонный голос доносится из коридора. – Кто это так ра.. – Зевота прерывает её слова. Джим поднимает глаза.

В дверях стоит девушка, одетая лишь во что-то, напоминающее футболку на несколько размеров больше чем надо, по-видимому она принадлежит Тому.

– Эй, приветик, – говорит Джим, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Он поворачивается к Тому с фальшивым негодованием. – Том! Поверить не могу, что ты не представил меня своей… соседке по комнате

Лицо Тома (ну, или та часть, что видна Джиму) краснеет.

– Джим, Марта. Марта, Джим, – бормочет он, вяло махая рукой.

– Марта, – повторяет Джим, одним тоном опошляя имя.

– Джим, – отвечает Марта, явно позабавленная. Она переводит взгляд с одного на второго. – Откуда вы друг друга знаете?

– Я обычно называю Джима Джей-Ти, – осторожно отвечает Том, и глазах Марты зажигается понимание. Джим тут же понимает, что Том рассказал ей о Тарсусе, , и борется с  нерациональным раздражением от того, что тот рассказал ей о настолько личном. Или от того, что Том нашёл кого-то, с кем можно поделиться сем-то настолько личным, в то время как Джим никогда не найдёт.

Джиму удаётся вернуться в настоящее, как раз вовремя, чтобы послать Марте довольно убедительную улыбку.

– Я пришёл убить твоего парня.

– Что он сделал? – спрашивает она, тут же поворачиваясь к Тому. – Не говори мне, что ты позвал его, чтобы что… чтобы показать это и ему.

Том краснеет, но не отвечает.

– _Том_ , – говорит Марта. – Забудь о Джиме, _я сама_ тебя убью своими руками!

– Я правда думал, что это он, – бормочет Том, стыдливо глядя в пол. – Прости, Джей-Ти.

– Всё нормально, – легко врёт Джим.

Марта смотрит на них двоих и вздыхает.

– Полагаю, никто не собирается ложиться спать.

– Наверное, нет, – в унисон отвечают Джим с Томом.

– Ну, что ж… тогда, как минимум, нам нужен кофе. Джим, поможешь мне на кухне?

Том конспиративно понижает голос.

– Это на женском языке означает – «Я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине»?

– Ага, – отвечает Джим, пряча волнение за улыбкой. – Конечно… Если только это не эвфемизм.

Флирт Джима Тома совсем не беспокоит.

– Веселись.

Да, эти двое точно скоро поженятся.

Джим следует за Мартой на кухню, где она действительно начинает варить кофе. Насколько может судить Джим, она глубоко задумалась и не смотрит на царящую тишину в комнате. Джим же, с другой стороны, неловко мнётся на месте, прежде чем прочистить горло и сказать:

– Тут правда так жарко, или это просто я горю?

Марта удивлённо поднимает на него глаза, и Джим морщится.

– Прости, не знаю, как у меня это вырвалось.

И, конечно же, в этот момент Марта решает сказать:

– Я волнуюсь за Тома.

– Можно открыть окно? – вырывается у Джима.

– Что?

– Что? – спрашивает она, явно пребывая где-то в своих мыслях. – Да, да, конечно. Послушай… Джим, прошло уже больше трёх лет, а его _ежедневно_ преследует… то, через что вы прошли. Я просто…“

Джим открывает окно, закрывает глаза и дышит свежим воздухом, пытаясь прогнать это чувство загнанности в ловушку. Ночной прохладный бриз остужает его лицо, но не рваное беспокойство под кожей 

– У меня правда нет нужной квалификации, чтобы давать кому-нибудь советы, Марта.

– Может быть, – говорит Марта. – Но ты не видишь Кодоса  повсюду, не так ли?

« _Конечно вижу,_ – думает Джим, – _только не вне моего разума.»_

– Я почти хочу, чтобы мы могли просто _найти_ Кодоса, и тогда Том смог бы наконец успокоиться.

Джим резко оборачивается.

– Кодос мёртв.

 – Я знаю, Джей-Ти, – мягко говорит она. – Я только…

– Не тебе называть меня Джей-Ти, – рявкает он. – Ты не заработала это право.

Она вздрагивает, Джим запускает руку в волосы и облокачивается на оконную раму. 

– Я… Слушай, я… Прости, я…

– Это ты меня прости, – отвечает Марта, потерянно обхватывая себя руками. – Я лишь хотела знать, как ему помочь.

Джим безрадостно смеётся.

– Я последний, из тех, кто тебе может помочь. У него есть знания, цели, жильё, девушка – он неплохо справляется, если тебе интересно моё мнение.

– Ты понятия не имеешь о его кошмарах.

Джим не отвечает.

– А, может, и имеешь, – она опускает голову, понимая.

– Джей-Ти? – странным голосом зовёт Том из комнаты.

– Да.

– Ты случайно не знаешь, почему на парковке стоит угнанная полицейская машина?

Оу.

– Это забавная история, знаешь ли…

В этот момент на кухню врываются четверо офицеров с фазерами наготове и в полностью закрытом защитном обмундировании, словно у Джима водородная бомба или что-нибудь в этом духе. Марта роняет кофейник.

– Поднимите руки так, чтобы мы могли их видеть! – кричит тот, что стоит спереди.

Пятый офицер входит вместе с фазером, нацеленным на Тома, который держит руки поднятыми за головой.

– Почему ты здесь? – требует офицер.

Джим улыбается.

– Это довольно личный вопрос. Почему вы все здесь? Кто-нибудь вообще знает?

– Не строй из себя дурачка! Что ты здесь делаешь? Это твои подельники?

Джим украдкой смотрит на Тома, и внезапно понимает, что даже одно-единственное задержание на допрос разрушит все шансы Тома на получение докторской степени, о которой он мечтает.

То, что Джим не вносит свой вклад в общество, не значит, что ему нужно мешать Тому сделать что-то великое.

 – Кто, эти двое? А, ну да. – Джим обращает на них равнодушный взгляд. – Никогда не видел их до сегодняшнего дня. Не самые яркие представители человечества, вот что я вам скажу. Стоило лишь притвориться, что мне нужен телефон позвонить. – Он хмыкает, позволяя себе на минуту поверить в свою ложь.  – Они и впустили меня в дом, идиоты. Как жаль, что вы пришли, прежде чем я позаимствовал у них хоть что-нибудь ценное.

– Звучит, как признание, – бормочет один из офицеров. – Сдавайся, и мы не станем тебя оглушать. 

Джим на мгновение задумывается.

– На-а.

Они смотрят на него в недоумении.

– Что-то я сегодня для ареста не в настроении. Понимаете ли, я ехал сюда девять часов и немного устал. Как насчет того, чтобы разойтись, немного поспать, а завтра после обеда продолжить.

– Да он с нами дурачится – оглушите его!

Джим посылает Марте и Тому небольшой салют, затем садится на подоконник и делает сальто назад, в открытое окно. Заряды фазера рикошетом отлетают от кухонной стены, где ещё недавно был Джим. Долю секунды он висит на краю, глядя вниз, рассчитывая падение (четвёртый этаж, где-то от сорока пяти до пятидесяти футов, минус шесть футов моего роста… думаю, обойдётся без переломов), а затем он падает, приземляясь на корточки. Резкая волна проходит по телу, но, как он и подозревал, ничего не сломано.

Джим слышит, как офицеры в квартире Тома орут друг на друга, будучи не способными пройти сквозь окно в своей экипировке и не способные аккуратно прицелиться в Джима во тьме.

Он начинает бежать, спрятаться негде, некуда пойти, просто бежать и…

И почти попасть под машину, водитель которой высовывает голову в окно и кричит:

– Смотри куда прёшь, придурок! Ты _сумасшедший_?

Джим облизывает губы, наклоняется вперед и пытается не звучать так загнанно (как если бы, скажем, за ним гнались пятеро злых вооруженных людей с фазерами) и отвечает:

– Немного. А ты?

К тому времени, как эскадрон выбирается из квартиры, вниз по лестнице, из здания на парковку, Джим и его удивительный, предусмотрительный, чуткий  (невольно) спаситель уже давно уехали.

***

– Довольно низкий, не так ли, Марта? – задумчиво говорит Том, когда приехавшая полиция начинает их расспрашивать о гадком парне, вломившемся в их квартиру.

– О, нет, он был высокий. Очень высокий.

– Может, и так. А глаза были карие, разве нет? И тёмные волосы…

– Глаза были _зелёные_ , Том, – отвечает она. – А ещё на нём была шапка.

– Или тюрбан?

– Да, из шерсти. Похожая на шапку лыжника.

Том кивает.

– Точно, я так и сказал. Шапка, как у лыжника.

Полицейский, тем временем, спешно делающий пометки, только чтобы снова всё зачеркнуть, пытается держать себя в руках.

– Вы хоть _что-нибудь_ помните точно о нарушителе? – спрашивает он сквозь зубы

– Волосы на лице! – тут же отвечает Марта. – Верно, Том?

– Верно, – говорит Том. – Такая страшная козлиная бородка.

– Ужасная, – соглашается Марта, кивая.

– Такая большая, длинная и, эмм. Массивная…

Марта задумчиво наклоняет голову на бок.

– Или всё же он был гладко выбрит?

– Я почти уверен, что выбрит. Прямо как лысая обезьянка, – соглашается Том.

– Знаешь, так чисто выбрит… – задумчиво говорит Марта, – что начинаешь задумываться, а _парень_ ли?

Полицейский бросает свой падд, чтобы несколько раз постучать головой о кухонный шкафчик.

***

В конце концов, полиция получает более убедительные показания от офицеров, что пришли «на помощь» Тому и Марте, находит Джима и  предъявляет ему обвинения в угоне служебного автомобиля и олицетворение офицера закона. (Том не стал выдвигать обвинений в попытке грабежа – зачем же ещё нужны друзья)

В этот раз, когда оглашают приговор, Джим уже слишком взрослый для детского центра реабилитации.

***

Джим быстро узнаёт, что в тюрьме, в отличие от центра, всё совсем по-другому. В центре, хоть никто и не признавался, все были одинокими, потерянными и искали друзей (вместо семьи), даже если это желание было спрятано за семью печатями. К тому времени, когда эти дети попадают в тюрьму, они уже привыкли быть одни. Семья им не нужна, да они её и не хотят.

В центре Джим был одним из самых старших ребят. Теперь он один из младших. Но он неплохо справляется.

Уже много лет он знает, что нет такой штуки, как бесплатный ланч -  вообще нет ничего бесплатного, включая дружбу, безопасность, еду… У каждого есть свои товары на обмен, и все хотят что-то взамен, и тюрьма в этом не исключение — всё просто более открыто. У Джима есть только один доступный товар.

В центре им круглыми сутками говорят, что они могут стать кем-то особенным, не смотря на прошлое; в тюрьме им говорят, что они отходы общества, словно они уже потеряли все свои шансы. И, как и Гэтсби, в обоих случаях сокамерники становятся тем,  кем их хотят видеть другие.

В тюрьме сокамерник Джима на десять лет старше и пятьдесят футов тяжелее, чем Ник, и он действительно убийца.

***

В чём-то тюрьма _лучше_ центра: ему поступают звонки. В основном от Тома. В первый раз это просто поток _прости-прости-прости_ до тех пор, пока Джим не больше не может это слушать и не вешает трубку. Остальные были лучше – о том, как Джим учит боевым искусствам группу сокамерников, о докторской Тома, о чём угодно, кроме Тарсуса.

Однажды ему даже позвонила мама; он почти отбыл свой срок, а у неё только что закончилась пятилетняя миссия и она узнала, что Фрэнк ей изменял. Какое потрясение. Джим шокирован. Далее следует удивлённое восклицание.

Впрочем Джим не полный мерзавец, так что он пытается изобразить немного меланхолии, когда мать сообщает ему о том, что подаёт на развод.

– Ооо… как печально. Мне жаль, мам.

Она слегка усмехается.

– Нет, не жаль. Тебе он никогда не нравился.

– Сэму тоже, – отвечает Джим.

– Неправда. Сэм с Фрэнком хорошо ладили…

– Нет, – говорит Джим. – Сэм просто лучше это скрывал.

– Сэм во многом был лучше наш, – тихо отвечает она.

– Да, только немного слажал и умер, – отмечает Джим. После этого мать быстро находит причину повесить трубку. Он её не винит.

***

В этот раз он даже не пытается радоваться освобождению из тюрьмы; он знает, что, в конце концов, пойдёт по старому кругу, переходя из одного места в другое, из одной кровати в другую.

Он сидит на ступеньках тюрьмы и смотрит на небо.

***

Приобретенную свободу он празднует в его любимом баре в Риверсайде, где заказывает напитки всех цветов радуги, не имея денег за них заплатить, а девушка рядом с ним (Джессика, как он потом вспомнит) бросает взгляд на ряд рюмок перед ним и спрашивает:

– Намечается вечеринка?

– Вечеринка для одного, – отвечает Джим, посылает ей флиртующую улыбку и добавляет: – Если только ты не хочешь ко мне присоединиться?

–Ты и правда _умрёшь_ , употребив всё это

– Это употребление истово желаемо.

– Нет, серьёзно, ты же правда не собираешься всё это пить. Только попробуй.

Джим наклоняет голову и приподнимает бровь.

***

Джим не умирает.

Он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу.

***

Спустя несколько лет и множество разных подработок (барменом, на стройке, в гаражах... он даже какое-то время играет на гитаре на улице), Джим становится старше и (а вдруг?) мудрее и приобретает впечатляюще богатый набор навыков для резюме, но по-прежнему остается без гроша, почему и оказывается на остановке в нескольких милях от Риверсайда, где бесплатно получает пачку сигарет от девушки за прилавком, заигрывая с ней. Он не был особенно против идеи порадовать ее языком ради этого - она была милой.

Секс, как и деньги, никогда не задерживается в штанах Джима надолго. К счастью, секс, в отличие от денег, тот товар, которого у Джима  в избытке.

Потому, что его все еще частенько грабят.

Он и квартала не проходит от остановки, когда чувствует, как что-то маленькое впивается между лопаток.

\- Не оборачивайся. Просто выверни карманы и брось все на землю, и никто не пострадает.

Он медлит, услышав легкую дрожь в ее голосе, и знает, что у нее нет фазера. Он оборачивается.

\- Что я только что сказала? - огрызается девушка, но тут же отступает, хотя ручка расчески еще направлена в его сторону. Джим задается вопросом, сколько денег она уже получила, угрожая людям расческой.

\- Когда путаешься с людьми с улицы, приходится иметь дело с людьми с улицы, - говорит он, складывая руки на груди. - В один прекрасный день ты попытаешься ограбить того, у кого в самом деле будет оружие.

\- Если доживу, - отвечает она.

Он присматривается к знакомому выражению глаз, где видно отчаяние, прикрытое своеобразным горьким юмором, и беспокойством о том, как дожить до следующего куска хлеба.

Еще он видит, как девочка помладше выглядывает из-за угла позади нее, ей лет десять-одиннадцать. У нее те же каштановые волосы и карие глаза, что у девушки.

\- Оставь ее в покое, - его горе-грабительница шипит, принимая боевую стойку. - У тебя проблемы со мной, ты будешь иметь дело со мной, слышишь? Оставь ее в покое!

Джим поднимает руки вверх в знак того, что сдается:

\- Ладно. Ладно. Ты напугала меня, я подчиняюсь.

Он вытаскивает свой бумажник – со всем, что в нем осталось – и карманный падд и кладет их на землю. Затем достает свои ключи и показывает их.

\- Это от квартиры 3А на углу 53-й и Лафайет. В холодильнике есть кое-что, аренда оплачена до конца месяца. Потом как хотите. Не делай глупостей ради этого. Ты нужна сестре.

Она долго не отвечает, глядя на него с подозрением. Наконец, говорит:

\- Ты там будешь?

Они оба знают, о чем на самом деле она спрашивает. Он сглатывает сухость во рту от того, как легко она это произносит, потому что, естественно, любой хочет что-то взамен.

\- Нет,- говорит он, наклоняется, кладет ключи на землю рядом с бумажником и паддом.

\- Это мой единственный набор ключей, - врет он. - Я буду в другом месте.

Она смотрит на него некоторое время, а затем кидается вперед, подхватывает вещи, и исчезает за углом, прежде чем Джим решит передумать.

\- Ну, - бормочет Джим,- не самая умная вещь, которую я когда-либо делал.

Но и не самая глупая, если быть справедливым. Не то, чтобы в его случае это о многом говорило.

Тут ночь наступает по-настоящему, и Джим дрожит и растирает руки. Он проверяет свои карманы, чтобы понять, что у него осталось. Посмотрим... поддельное удостоверение личности, запасные ключи, пара презервативов, зажигалки, какие-то провода ... эй, его дармовая пачка сигарет!

Так, некуда идти и никакого способа попасть куда-то. Он садится на бордюр и вытаскивает сигарету.

Джим делает затяжку и откидывается на руках, вдыхая дым и глядя на великолепные одинокие звезды и думая о Томе, который на полпути к своей научно-исследовательской программе, о Томе, который только что обручился с Мартой, любовью всей своей жизни.

Джим про себя думает, что двадцать два года - это на несколько тысячелетий меньше, чем нужно, чтобы остепениться, но они и раньше были слишком молоды, и это не помешало ничему из произошедшего с ними.

Джим намерен пойти на свадьбу, чтобы обнять Тома и поздравить с тем, что тот не позволил Тарсусу отыметь себя, чтобы получить немного дикого, животного секса и напиться до потери памяти. Необязательно в таком порядке.

Он намерен пойти на эту свадьбу, чтобы на одну ночь представить, что, может быть, однажды у него будет так же. Жить дальше, найти любовь, цель и счастье, "оставить прошлое позади", как хотели Марта и старый добрый доктор Мел.

В то же время у Джима есть другая теория о том, как жить дальше, и до сих пор она его не подводила. Это выглядит так: когда-нибудь Кодос не будет значить ничего, потому что Джим переспит со всеми и вся - почему бы не с Кодосом тоже?

В конце концов, нет такого понятия, как Единственная Любовь. Наверное. По крайней мере, ничего подобного не существует для Джима. Или, может быть, он уже трахнул ее, одну из многих на пути туда, где он оказался теперь.

То есть, без гроша в кармане, продрогший и одинокий на темной пустынной обочине в глуши штата Айова.

Джим думает о том, как Том смотрит на Марту. Как мама, должно быть, смотрела на папу. Как Сэм смотрел на Эрику.

" _Боже_ , - смех Джима раздается в холодном воздухе. – _Если бы ты только видел меня сейчас, Сэм_ ".

Сэм бы ни за что не позволил себя подстрелить за Джима, если бы знал, где его младший брат окажется в итоге – он был слишком умен для этого. Это ведь и правда проблема. Говорят, такие мудрые, такие молодые никогда не живут долго. Тогда всё, что остается -  глупые, смертные, пока-еще-не-мёртвые дети. Как Джим.

Он cнова тихо смеётся, гасит окурок о тротуар, и поднимается с бордюра. Он засовывает руки в карманы в поисках тепла, какое они могут дать, соглашаясь с тем, что его единственная цель на данный момент – "давай пройдемся по этой вот улице, посмотрим куда она приведет."

Хоть в этом нет никакого смысла, Джим иногда развлекает себя фантазиями о будущем, которые становятся все более причудливыми: возможно, в один прекрасный день он перестанет пить, бросит курить, прекратит "заимствовать" транспортные средства, перестанет ввязываться в драки и спать с кем попало,  не будет ездить слишком быстро, начнет снова общаться с матерью, посещать психотерапевта, будет спать по восемь часов в сутки и не будет есть ничего, кроме салата.

Да.

Но, эй, и более странные вещи случаются. Может быть, в один прекрасный день он начнет вести честный образ жизни.

В то же время, Джим замечает сексуальнейший маленький мотоцикл из тех, на которые он когда-либо обращал внимание, с простейшей системой безопасности и притормаживает, чтобы присвистнуть и тщательно его рассмотреть.

– Привет, красавица,- шепчет он, проводя пальцами по абсолютно черному покрытию и чувствуя гладкое, мощное тело под ним. Она тихо стонет в знак признательности.

– Горячая женщина, вроде тебя... интересно, встречала ли ты мужчину, который обращался бы с тобой правильно.

***

Ну, теперь точно встретила.

Как и предполагал Джим, она едет, как мечта, и довольно скоро он возвращается в свой любимый бар в Риверсайде, рассматривать других клиентов и заказывать напитки, на которые у него нет кредитов. Иззи сегодня за барной стойкой, и стоило бы ему придумать что-то получше, чем давать Джиму все, что он пожелает, но видимо он догадывается, что тому нужно напиться прямо сейчас, и оставляет его в покое.

Он откидывается назад, чтобы оценить свой Jack Daniels и думает об украденном мотоцикле, припаркованном на улице. Скорее всего, у него примерно двадцать четыре часа, чтобы оставить его в залог каким-нибудь простофилям, прежде чем владелец обнаружит пропажу. Ему придется отдать вторые ключи от квартиры, чтобы они не поняли, что он замкнул провода, и не сдали Джима сразу же. Ничего особенного.

Так что он сидит в баре несколько часов, заказывая стакан за стаканом и разглядывая клиентуру, пока не замечает потрясающую красотку в форме Звездного флота (кадетской), заказывающую около миллиарда напитков.

– Для одной женщины не много выпивки? – комментирует он, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы удобнее было глазеть.

Она игнорирует его.

– И Jack Daniels, стопку, – добавляет она, обращаясь к Иззи.

– Две, – говорит он Иззи. – И запиши её на мой счет.

Иззи бросает на него взгляд, в котором ясно читается, что он очень хорошо знает, что Джим не может заплатить даже за собственную выпивку, не говоря уж о ее, но, к счастью, молчит.

\- Её - на её счет. Спасибо, не стоит, - говорит она Джиму с покровительственной улыбкой. Ааа, недотрога. Прямо его тип.

\- Спроси хотя бы мое имя, прежде чем окончательно отвергнуть.

\- Мне и так неплохо.

Он ухмыляется. Слишком легко.

\- Вижу, что неплохо, - соглашается он. - Джим, Джим Кирк.

Затем он смотрит на нее выжидающе.

Она не отвечает.

\- Так скажешь свое имя, или я его выдумаю? - предупреждает он ее. О, да, ей оно совсем не понравится. Что-то вроде Феодосии.

Она поднимает глаза, стараясь не смеяться.

\- Ухура, - говорит она, наконец.

\- Ухура! Не может быть! Это имя я и хотел выдумать! Ухура, а дальше?

\- Просто Ухура.

\- А фамилий в твоем мире нет?

\- Ухура - и есть фамилия, - говорит она.

\- Значит, вы... - с минуту он ищет нужное слово - а, обходитесь без имен?

Она смеется и качает головой, и Джим знает, что заполучил ее. Он хватает свою выпивку и перемещается так, чтобы опереться на стойку рядом с ней.

\- Выходит, - говорит он. - Ты - кадет, учишься, по какой специальности?

\- Ксенолингвистика, - отвечает она, чопорно и наукообразно. О. - Не гадай, все равно не знаешь.

\- Думаю, это синтаксис, морфология, фонология инопланетных наречий , - говорит он. Она смотрит на него с уважением  в первый раз, удивленная. - Нравится заниматься язычком?

Она улыбается и эта улыбка означает - да, он определенно заполучил ее.

\- Я поражена. Думала, что ты - деревенщина, который обожает секс с козами на своей ферме.

\- Ну, - говорит он. - Не только, - и она смеется по-настоящему.

Что становится очевидно, когда другой кадет - здоровый, мясистый чувак - подходит и говорит:

\- Этот аграрий тебя достает?

Штука в том, что настолько очевидно, что он её не достает  - она смеется и смотрит на него сквозь ресницы - что намек действительно не должен задевать его, но ...

Сама идея, что Джим будет преследовать кого-то, кто не хочет, чтобы его преследовали, что он пытается заставить ее делать что-то, чего она не хочет, что он настаивает, несмотря на то, что она говорит, нет... это возмущает, как ничто другое, и ему приходится сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не ответить.

\- О, невероятно, - она смеется. - Но ничего, с чем я не смогу разобраться.

Она поднимает брови на Джима в игривом вызове в его сторону, и Джим придвигается ближе.

\- Ты можешь разобраться со мной, если пригласишь.

\- Эй, - говорит второй кадет сердито. Вероятно, увлечен Ухурой, - и кто бы его обвинил? - А ну веди себя прилично!

Он должен позволить Ухуре избавиться от парня. Тот ничего не знает о Кодосе, ничего не знает о том, как боится Джим действительно превратиться в того, кто заставляет людей быть тем, что ему нужно. Джим действительно должен не позволить всему этому добраться до себя. Он действительно должен не позволить.

Но оно добирается.

\- Да расслабься, Кексик, - говорит он, хлопая парня по плечу. - Я пошутил.

Он говорит, это больше для того, чтоб убедить себя, чем опровергнуть Кекса. Так и было. Он бы заметил, если бы она на самом деле сказала нет.

Ведь заметил бы?

Он оборачивается к Ухуре, стараясь очистить свой разум от всего, только чтобы быть отстраниться от Кексика.

\- Послушай, пастух. Ты наверное считать не умеешь - нас тут четверо, а ты один.

\- Позови еще троих, тогда борьба будет честной, – говорит он.

Затем он снисходительно улыбается Кексу и слегка похлопывает его по щеке.

Он видит летящий к нему кулак, но времени остановить его уже нет.

***

_"Ну, пожалуй, это была не самая гениальная моя идея_ ," – думает Джим, со стоном пытаясь убрать своё окровавленное, в хлам пьяное тело со стола.

Но и не самая глупая, если честно. Не то, чтобы это о многом говорило.

Мужик, что отозвал тех звезднофлотских качков, исчез… куда-то. (За неимением настоящего имени, Джим решает назвать его Капитан фон Трапп; капитан – судя по форме – с Жутким Свистом Полного Порабощения.)

В конце концов, когда ему удаётся принять вертикальное положение на стуле, он снимает пиджак и засовывает скрученные салфетки в нос, чтобы остановить кровь. Не самый привлекательный вариант, но довольно эффективный.

Возвращается капитан фон Трапп и занимает место напротив него.

– Я сказал им записать счёт за ремонт на мою кредитку, как и те напитки, что ты заказал на деньги, которых у тебя нет.

Это правда, у Джима действительно не было денег на ту выпивку. Как мило со стороны доброго капитана взять на себя его счёт, как щедро, и так далее.

Но интересно другое: что он хочет взамен?

Мужчина достаёт что-то из кармана.

– Выглядит знакомо?

Джим берёт её, крутит в руках. Это солонка в форме ЮСС Кельвин.

– Это реально паливная игрушка из Хэппи Мила? Смотри, она дырявая.

Капитан фон Трапп буравит Джима взглядом, а затем качает головой.

– Ладно, ты прав. Глупый вопрос – глупый ответ.

– А тебе нравится носить с собой подобные вещицы? – спрашивает Джим. – Это на случай, если встретишь кого-нибудь, кого реально хочется заткнуть; ты просто даёшь им поиграться с маленьким звездолётиком? А это работает? Если да, то я хочу себе десяток таких же.

Капитан смотрит на него с чем-то вроде изумления в глазах.

– Но с тобой это ведь сработало, так? Кстати, я капитан Пайк.

Джим не утруждает себя представлением, он даже не уверен, что мужик хочет знать его имя. Вместо этого, он лишь приветственно поднимает бокал, используя возможность получше рассмотреть своего нового приятеля.

Его первая мысль, что это член Фан Клуба Джорджа Кирка, но поскольку он ещё не пытался отругать Джима за его безрассудное/пьяное/преступное поведение – и, кроме того, _заплатил_ за ущерб, причинённый его безрассудным/пьяным/преступным поведением – Джим решает остановиться на папике. И Джим вовсе не станет отказываться от папика.

Он немного старше, чем его обычные благодетели, но выглядит совсем недурно… довольно подтянутый… офицер, да ещё и капитан. Наверняка изменяет своей жене. Чем Джим его зацепил – кровь на рубашке, салфетки в носу и прочее – само по себе загадка, но, хей, Джим вовсе не жалуется. Он вполне способен выдоить его по максимуму.

Эээ. С финансовой точки зрения.

– Не буду ходить вокруг да около. Мой тариф 400 кредитов за ночь, 150 за час. Ты в деле?

– Твой тариф? – озадаченно повторяет Пайк. Вместе с пониманием на его лице видна растерянность. – Я женат.

Джим пьяно и беспечно отмахивается.

– Мы оба знаем, что это ничего не значит.

Пайк потрясённо смотрит на него, затем махает головой.

\- Знаешь, я ведь не поверил, когда бармен сказал мне, кто ты.

Так, ну и о какой из широкого набора Джимовых личностей идёт речь? Джимми, Джей-Ти, Джей, Джим, безымянный парень, согласный повеселиться без лишних осложнений? Лично он, надеется на последнее, поэтому слегка усмехается и спрашивает.

– Ну и кто я, капитан Пайк?

Этим он зарабатывает ещё один взгляд. От собеседника не ускользнул тот факт, что своего ранга он не называл.

– Сын своего отца.

О. Так он это о младшем Джордже Кирке. Потрясяюще. Не клиент или друг, а просто ещё один почитатель/доброжелательный подражатель на замену отца. Надо было довериться чутью и свалить, как только увидел кельвиновскую сольничку.

Ну, что ж. Можно хотя бы выпить за его счёт, если уж придётся выслушивать очередной эпизод этих Что Я Люблю В Твоём Отце Больше Всего.

– Я писал диссертацию о ЮСС Кельвин, – говорит ему Пайк, и Джим готовится услышать  неизбежный восторженный комментарий, что и следует: – Что меня восхищало в твоём отце… Он не верил в безвыигрышные сценарии.

Джим достаёт салфетки из носа. Ну и ужас.

– Выучил свой урок, – бормочет он.

Какая ирония, быть загнанным в угол без шанса выкарабкаться – их с отцом общая черта, и, возможно, единственная. День, когда Джордж Кирк  умер, это день рождения Джима; а последний урок, выученный его отцом, стал первым для Джима – непреложность безвыигрышных сценариев. Джим прекрасно знает, что иногда ты жертвуешь всем ради того, кого любишь, а потом он всё равно просто берёт и ловит пулю в лоб.

– Ну, это зависит от того, что ты понимаешь под победой, – говорит Пайк. – Ты же здесь, не так ли?

Главным образом вот именно из-за таких напутственных речей Джим начал думать о Джордже Кирке, как о его личном Иисусе.

_Почему ты должен любить его, хоть никогда и не знал? Конечно, потому что он любил тебя – ну, да, не то, чтобы он знал тебя, но он же, в конце концов, умер ради тебя; разве это не самый великий признак любви? О, ты не представляешь, Джимми, каким он был добрым и храбрым. И таким красивым.  Вот настолько идеальным, насколько может быть человек. Почему ты не можешь быть больше похож на отца, Джимми? Твой отец никогда бы и не подумал так делать, Джимми. Твой отец умер за твои грехи, Джимми, почему ты не чествуешь его как все мы?_

Джим прекрасно знаком с этим типом Киркопочитателей, теми, кто думает, что всё, что Джиму нужно, так это остановиться и задуматься: Как Бы Поступил Джордж? – и тогда с ним всё будет в порядке. Он также понял, что лучшее, что он может с ними сделать, это принять их пиво и поудобнее устроиться слушать долгую выволочку.

Но хвалебной речи нет.

– Эта склонность не глядя бросаться вперёд была и у него. И, на мой взгляд, теперь Звёздный Флот этого лишён.

Так, теперь Джим перестал понимать, что же от него хочет этот мужик. Он не хочет секса, он не хочет поведать Джиму о том, каким замечательным был его отец (точнее, хочет, но не в первую очередь), и у Джима просто не хватает терпения, чтобы понять. Все чего-нибудь хотят, разумеется, – и чем скорее ты поймёшь, что это, тем лучше. ‘Ссобенна если добрый капитан пытается его умаслить. Явно не добрый знак. Он коротко зло усмехается и переходит к делу.

– Мужик, к чему эта речь?

– Пока ты тут слюнявил пол, я просмотрел твоё личное дело.

Джим снова поднимает брови и ждёт, когда они перейдут к делу.

– У тебя прекрасные способности, что не так? – о, боги, так это разговор из серии «Я так волнуюсь за тебя, Джим!». Его любимые. – Нравится быть единственным хулиганом-гением Среднего Запада?

– Может, я это обожаю, – отвечает Джим.

Пайк хмурится.

– Твой отец умер, ты можешь жить самой обычной жизнью. Но ты чувствуешь, что создан для большего. Чего-то особенного.

Ну, хорошо, Джим раньше так думал, думал, что он был эдакой особенной маленькой снежинкой, ждущей момента, когда её заметят и заберут из мира простых людей следовать судьбе особенных снежинок. Разве не все мы в своё время верили в это? Но что он там думал раньше уже не важно, как и та жизнь, которую он себе представлял, – у него есть та жизнь, что есть, и, Бог судья, он пытался от этого избавиться.

– Запишись в Звёздный Флот, – говорит Пайк.

– Записа… – и ради этого был весь разговор? Джим не может не рассмеяться. – Вы, ребята, должно быть, реааально страдаете от недобора в этом месяце.

– Если ты хотя бы наполовину, как твой отец, Джим, звёздный Флот найдёт тебе применение.

_"Каждый может найти мне применение,_ – думает Джим. _– И каждый найдет, если я им это позволю"._

– Будешь офицером через четыре года, – Пайк рассказывает так, словно пытается продать Джиму машину или что-то вроде того. – Капитаном через восемь.

Потом он пускается в объяснения того, что делает Федерация, и, да, это предел способности Джима терпеть людей, считающих его тупым хулиганом. Он не тупой хулиган. Он очень умный хулиган, спасибо вам большое.

– Мы закончили?

Пауза.

– Я закончил, – говорит Пайк.

Слава Богу. Теперь он может вернуться к своей выпивке, вернуться к тому, что делал раньше, снова говорить всем просто оставить его в покое, даже если в голове лишь _помогите-помогите-помогите_.

Пайк поднимается на ноги, но не уходит.

– Риверсайдская верфь. Шаттл с новобранцами отбывает завтра в восемь утра.

Джим салютует бокалом в ответ. Пайк _всё ещё_ не уходит.

– Знаешь, твой отец был капитаном звездолёта двенадцать минут.

Знаешь, вот никогда «Я закончил» не значит _закончил_.

– И успел спасти восемьсот жизней, включая жизнь твоей матери. И твою собственную.

Джим почти хмыкает в ответ на это замечание. В той ситуации для отца он стал выигрышем? Видимо Пайк пытается сказать, что для его отца пожертвовать всем стоило того, что _Джим_ ещё здесь, и…

И…

И если Джим продолжит заниматься тем, что делал с пятнадцати лет, загоняя себя в землю, пытаясь убить себя чужими руками; то он поступит с Джорджем так же, как поступил с ним Сэм – сведя на нет все те жертвы, что уже были принесены. Ещё один безвыигрышный сценарий.

Хах. Может у него с отцом всё же есть что-то общее, в конце концов.

– А ты попробуй сделать большее, –  говорит Пайк.

Затем он разворачивается и, не оглядываясь, выходит из бара.

Джим наклоняет голову набок и поднимает бровь.


	5. Боунс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я прошу прощения за очень долгое отсутствие (и это ещё слабо сказано). В оправдание могу поставить только жизнь офф-лайн, которая не хочет становиться на паузу.  
> В главе могут быть некоторые непонятные моменты, пояснения в примечаниях внизу.

Леонард вступил в Звёздный Флот всего десять часов назад, и уже нашёл ближайший бар, что вполне понятно, учитывая, что его главная (читай: единственная) цель сейчас – напиться и не просыхать. 

«Ну, вот», - думает он, опустошая третью порцию виски. «Вот, во что стало с его жизнью. Жены нет. Дочки нет. Работы нет. Только какая-то должность на медицинской специальности в Звёздном Флоте, куда он записался, находясь в пьяном угаре и совершенно забыв, что Звёздный Флот работает в  _космосе_.  О чём ему любезно напомнил его сосед в шаттле.

Он не помнит перелёт – даже имя парня не запомнил – только то, что тот болтал без остановки обо всём на свете, спрашивая мнение Леонарда по совершенно странным вопросам; а потом они уже были на базе Звёздного Флота, и Лен не успел испугаться шаттла.

Он кое-как добрался до своей комнаты, скинул свой единственный чемодан с вещами, потом были тесты (слава Богу, что у него есть степень, иначе его бы определили в самый младший класс), а потом он направился прямиком в бар, где успешно следует цели напиться так, чтобы перестать думать.

– Пусти меня, – прерывает его мысли женский голос. – Я не хочу. Пусти меня!

– Ну, может, тебе надо было это сказать до того, как я купил тебе выпивку! – какой-то парень держит её за руку, пытаясь утянуть к выходу.

– Я _пыталась_ – а теперь. Пусти. Меня.

– Знаешь, что я думаю? – чувак криво улыбается. – Я думаю, что ты только строишь из себя такую цацу. Что ж, это работает.

Леонард уже почти встаёт на ноги, когда кто-то – Леонард слишком далеко, чтобы чётко видеть, но вроде как парень лет где-то двадцати – хлопает мужика по плечу и вежливо говорит:

– Хей. Похоже, твоя информация устарела лет на четыреста – людей не покупают, чувак. Оставь её в покое.

Мужик только усмехается.

– Ты попробуй заставь меня.

И тогда парень бьёт его прямо в лицо.

Мелкая стычка становится настоящей дракой, когда к мужику на помощь приходят трое его дружков. Но парень вполне способен за себя постоять – он смеётся над ними и уворачивается от ударов, его движения выглядят дикими и бесконтрольными, но каждый раз они достигают цели. Он использует своё тело как превосходный инструмент. Или как оружие.

Бармен пытается вмешаться, парень колеблется всего долю секунды, но этого достаточно для того, чтобы один из мужиков его ударил. Парень отлетает назад, врезается в стол и падает на пол.

Леонард морщится и всё-таки встаёт на ноги – такой удар он уже видел на хирургическом столе! – но бармен выталкивает их всех за двери, появившиеся амбалы ему в этом помогают. Девчонка уже давно бесследно исчезла.

Парень поднимается на ноги, немного спотыкаясь, и Леонарду наконец-то удаётся его рассмотреть. Это не просто какой-то необыкновенно красивый (и, наверняка, невероятно глупый) парень. Это тот самый парень с шаттла.

Парня – Джон? Джейкоб? Джинглхеймершмидт? – тоже тянут к выходу, и интуиция подсказывает Леонарду, что сейчас самое время вернуть услугу. Леонард догоняет его только через полблока от бара.

– Дай посмотреть, – говорит он, протягивая руку.

Блондин оборачивается, инстинктивно защищаясь.

– Чего?

– Твои раны. И этот твой толстый череп тоже надо осмотреть.

Парень отмахивается.

– Я нормально.

– Ты не выглядишь нормально, – отвечает Леонард, поднимая бровь.

Кадет игриво улыбается.

– Думаю, многие с тобой не согласятся.

– Не будь идиотом, – хмурится Лен. – После этого идиотского трюка, что ты выкинул, буду удивлён, если ты не получил сотрясение. Да это чёртово чудо, что ты не _мёртв_.

– Это у твоей мамы сотрясение.

Леонард скрещивает руки на груди и неодобрительно смотрит на парня. Наконец, со вздохом сдаётся.

– Ладно. Давай, убедись, что я не при смерти, если тебе от этого станет легче. А я просто… – Его ведёт в сторону, и Леонард еле успевает усадить его, прислонив к ближайшей стене. – ….посижу немного.

Он сидит с закрытыми глазами, пока Леонард ощупывает его голову.

– Меня может на тебя стошнить.

Доктор вздрагивает. Так парень _правда_ узнал его.

– Не самое страшное, с чем мне приходилось сталкиваться на работе, – грубо отвечает Леонард. – Важнее исключить возможность травмы головы. Скажешь мне, если будет больно… эээ, Джон… Джеймс?

Блондин морщится. Леонард снова проводит по тому же месту, но ничего не находит.

– Джим, – бормочет тот. – Меня сейчас вырвет. – После чего встаёт и, шатаясь, отходит в сторону.

Его нет уже довольно долго, и Леонард решает пойти проверить, не потерял ли он сознание, когда парень, спотыкаясь, возвращается и падает почти на Леонарда, когда садится.

– Привет, – говорит он с широкой пьяной улыбкой.

– Привет? – отвечает Леонард.

– Ага, – они словно продолжают милую беседу, вот только Лен её не помнит. – Джим. Джим Кирк. А у тебя… ты… Боунс?

– Нет, – возражает Леонард, но его уже не слушают.

– Ну что, Боунс. Ты доктор, ты _такой_ внимательный… и обращаешься заботливо … Так что у тебя за специальность? Ну, кроме рыцаря в сияющих доспехах.

Леонард только фыркает в ответ на такое явное заигрывание и продолжает проверять голову Джима, его пульс и зрачки. У него явно довольно серьёзное сотрясение, но большая часть кожи покрыта царапинами и синяками, что затрудняет определение диагноза. Он облизывает палец и, под удивлённым взглядом Джима, начинает оттирать кровь на лбу.

– Я видел, как ты дрался. Ты реально _пытался_ покончить с собой?

Джим лишь усмехается.

– Что я могу сказать? Я со мной непросто.

– Вот уж точно, – снова фыркает Леонард.

После того, как он заканчивает свой экспресс-анализ, парень говорит:

– Ну. Теперь, когда ты так не сексуально обслюнявил меня, может сделаем это сексуально?

Леонард игнорирует своего привлекательного, но очень пьяного и очень контуженого пациента.

– Не вижу ничего серьёзнее фингала и сотрясения. Могу дать тебе обезболивающее, но эту ночь за тобой надо присматривать. Я отвезу тебя в медцентр.

– Нет! Не… – Джим тут же исправляется, подавляет панику и криво улыбается. – Я очень не люблю госпитали. Ты же доктор? Разве ты не можешь, – он понижает голос, – присмотреть за мной? Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь…

Умелые пальцы проводят по его рёбрам вниз к краю его рубашки.

– Ну… – слабо говорит Леонард. – Думаю, хуже не будет. Я ведь должен тебе за то, что отвлёк меня в шаттле.

Джим усмехается.

– Верно. Должен.

– Ну, пошли тогда. – Леонард поднимается на ноги и тянет парня за собой вверх. Тот опирается на Леонарда почти всем телом, еле-еле ковыляя.

– Где твоя комната?

– У меня её пока нет, – бормочет Джим.

– У тебя её _нет_?

– Записался в последний момент…

За этой фразой наверняка скрыта целая история. Но Лена это не касается.

– Ладно, пойдём в мою комнату, мой сосед всё равно ещё не приехал в Академию.

Джим пытается кивнуть головой, но, в конце концов, просто роняет её на плечо Леонарду.

–Хей-хей, не засыпай тут прямо на мне. У тебя сотрясение, помнишь? Не говоря уже о том, насколько весело будет тащить тебя по ступенькам. 

Леонард продолжает говорить – сам уже не соображая о чем – всю дорогу домой, лишь бы парень оставался в сознании, пока они не придут в общежитие.

– Мы на месте, - говорит он Джиму, когда они заходят внутрь. – Теперь осталась только лестница.

– Да? – бормочет парень, и его глаза закрываются.

По позвоночнику Лена проходит волна паники.

– Нет! Не засыпай.

– Прости, – отвечает Джим и тут же теряет сознание.

***

– А он такой,  _ты же доктор_ , –ворчит Леонард, – наконец-таки открывая дверь своего блока общежития. У него колени подгибаются от неподвижного веса Джима Кирка на руках. – А потом такой, ты можешь присмотреть за мной.  Ну, я вот точно  _на такое_  не подписывался. – Он роняет парня на кровать, и последние слова выходят со стоном. Ничто так не заставляет работать сердечно-сосудистую систему, как поднимание по лестнице ста семидесяти фунтов бессознательного плейбоя.

Когда он заканчивает своё повторное знакомство с планетными запасами кислорода, то снимает с парня обувь, устраивает его поудобнее на кровати, проверяет глаза, пульс и дыхание. Тело работает нормально, незачем звонить в больницу, но это не значит, что мозг не поврежден. Идиот. Так что Лен ставит будильник, чтобы проснуться через четыре часа (попутно предвкушая завтрашнее похмелье и невыспавшуюся голову), ложится на диванчик и укрывается простынёй вместо одеяла. 

– Со мной непросто, – ворчит он. – Непросто и _близко_ не стояло! –  закрывает глаза и пытается заснуть.

Немного позже он поймёт, что не говорил Джиму, что работает доктором.

***

Леонард просыпается от звона коммуникатора, весело сообщающего ему о том, что уже 03.15.

Он хватает ком и бросает его в стену, задняя панель отлетает, а микрочип падает на пол. Звон резко пропадает. 

Он со стоном трёт глаза. Ни один человек не должен бодрствовать в этот час.

За исключением одного, поправляется он, вспоминая о ночующем госте.

–  _Джим_ , – шепчет он. Голос звучит низко и хрипло, так что он прочищает горло и пробует ещё раз. –  _Джим!_

Нет ответа. Ледяной страх окутывает его живот, поднимает с диванчика.

–Джим! – зовёт он, слегка тряся парня за плечо. – Ну же, это уже не смешно. Проснись, Джим. – Всё ещё нет ответа. Он трясёт сильнее. – _Джим._ ДЖИММИ! Джим рывком поднимается, его глаза встречаются с глазами Лена, и они оба кричат и отшатываются друг от друга.

Леонард первым оправляется от шока и поднимает руки, выражая миролюбивость.

– Слушай парень… Джим. Я не знаю, что ты помнишь с прошлой ночи… Ну или этой ночи…

Джим почему-то тут же смотрит вниз на себя, всё ещё одетого и сидящего в кровати Лена, потом на смятую простынь, наполовину упавшую на пол с диванчика, потом снова на Леонарда. В темноте его голубые глаза такие яркие, почти до жути, но лицо абсолютно непроницаемо.

– Ты… Боунс.

– _В сотый раз_ нет, – возражает Леонард сквозь сцепленные зубы. – Я МакКой. Леонард МакКой.

– Ты нёс меня вверх по лестнице? – тихо спрашивает парень.

– Ага. Только постарайся как-нибудь _предупредить_ , когда решишь отключиться в следующий раз!

Джим выглядит позабавленным.

– Прости.

– И он такой – _прости_ , – ворчит Леонард.

– Тебе не обязательно было отдавать мне свою кровать, – говорит Кирк. – Я мог бы занять диванчик.

– О, да, – отвечает Лен. – Отправить пациента с сотрясением спать на диванчике. Я доктор, а не придурок.

– Нет, я знаю… Я просто говорю, что тебе не обязательно было оставаться и заботиться обо мне… и будить меня среди ночи…

– Ну, как ты и сказал, я был тебе должен за перелёт на шаттле.

– Ага, – говорит Джим. – А теперь, когда ты мне отплатил и даже больше – как я могу _отплатить_ тебе?

Кирк облизывает губы, и, несмотря на сотрясение, усталость и (возможно) уверенность, что не стоит связываться с такими парнями, как Джим, он точно знает, что хочет в оплату.

А ещё он на уровне интуиции знает, что этот парень, как бутылка бренди Grappa Piave, – веселье гарантированно, но похмелье заставит тебя об этом пожалеть.

Вот почему он находит в себе силы сказать:

– Не стоит. Парень, я доктор – это моя работа.

– Как благородно, – улыбается Джим, а затем тянет Лена на себя и очень, _очень_ страстно его целует.

Лен стонет, не отрывая рта от Джима, парень удовлетворенно мычит в ответ и толкается бёдрами, потираясь о Леонарда.

Его пальцы вплетаются в светлые волосы, Джим посасывает его нижнюю губу, и он словно тает, вкладывая всё желание в этот поцелуй, в знакомо-незнакомое ощущение другого тела так близко к своему. В конце концов, это первый раз с тех пор, как он с Джослин…

Джослин-

– Хей, – шепчет Джим, чувствуя, как он напрягся. – Детка, расслабься, всё будет так, как ты захочешь. Я не пытаюсь стать твоей новой бывшей.

Что-то в том, как он это произносит, заставляет Леонарда остановиться. Может, это то, что Джим не заинтересован в серьёзных отношениях, а Лен не заинтересован в сексе на одну ночь (не то, чтобы его опыт и с серьёзными отношениями был настолько великолепен). Может, это все те потенциальные заболевания, которыми его может заразить этот парень… может, это просто тот факт, что он знает (и Джим знает, что он знает), что всё это – чем бы оно ни было – всего лишь взаимозачёт. Что бы это ни было, в конце концов, оно вызывает у него весьма скверное предчувствие. И хоть у Леонарда МакКоя есть много недостатков, но игнорирование своих инстинктов в их число не входит. 

Пусть и абсолютно не помогает ему остановиться, приподняться на локтях, посмотреть Джиму в глаза и сказать:

– Послушай, я не думаю, что нам следует…

– Я в порядке, – улыбается Джим. – Разве я говорю нет?

– Ну да, но всё равно. Это не…

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я был сверху? ‘Тому что я вполне за. Я вполне за почти что угодно. Ну, кроме связывания, ну знаю, не особый фанат.

– Джим, – Леонарду удается вставить своё слово, – хватит, ты не обязан….

– В смысле, – говорит Кирк, явно совсем не понимая Леонарда. – Я не то, чтобы вот так прямо _против_ этого. Можем и так, если это тебя заводит. Ты ведь очень выручил меня там…

– Не в этом дело, – выдавливает Леонард. – Ты… не мой тип.

Джим смеётся.

– Правда что ли?

Он толкается вперёд, трётся бёдрами об явный стояк Леонарда. Тот не сдерживает стона и толкается в ответ, прежде чем успевает себя остановить.

– Слушай, я вижу, что ты южный джентльмен и всё такое, но давай ближе к делу: у тебя стояк, я должен тебе услугу и я _великолепно_ обслуживаю. Если ты всё ещё хочешь думать, что натурал или что-то там ещё, просто ляг и закрой глаза. Я о тебе позабочусь.

Губы Джима скользят по его горлу, а пальцы каким-то образом пробрались под резинку трусов, и Леонард кусает губы, чтобы сдержать стон, пока он отодвигается, чтобы сесть на колени, сохраняя дистанцию от Джима.

– Нет, я… Давай просто ляжем спать, окей? Думаю, ты можешь занять вторую кровать, раз уж моего соседа тут нет. Его проблемы, что он опаздывает.

Парень тоже садится, глядя на Лена большими растерянными глазами. Открывает рот. И закрывает.

– В смысле… ты хочешь сделать это попозже?

– Джим, – твёрдо отвечает Леонард, пытаясь убедить и его, и себя. – В смысле я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом, в любой форме, в любое время.

Джим выглядит совсем ошарашенным.

– Правда? – он смотрит на Леонарда, словно сама идея нереальна, и немного пугает. Кто знает, может для него это и так, и Леонард _действительно_ делает что-то, что до него никто не делал, говоря нет сексу с Джимом Кирком. 

– Боже, парень, – бормочет МакКой. – Не надо так расстраиваться по этому поводу. Такой красавчик, как ты, многие ухватятся за такое предложение.

Впервые за всё время, что Леонард его знает (что, признаем, не так уж и долго), Джим абсолютно без слов. Леонард пользуется моментом, чтобы откопать пижаму из чемодана и бросить её Кирку. Та падает ему прямо на колени.

– Давай переодевайся и, ради Бога, умой лицо. А я ложусь спать.

Джим смотрит на пижаму, словно никогда раньше не видел одежды. Наконец, он говорит:

– Ты хочешь денег? В этом всё дело? – в его голосе слышен надрыв: сомнение или, может, отчаянье. – Потому что у меня нет…

Леонард вздыхает.

– Расслабься, парень, мне не нужны твои деньги.

– У меня нет особых связей. Кроме капитана Пайка, наверное, он не совсем…

– Джим! – резко обрывает его Леонард. – Последнее, что мне нужно, это твои связи.

К тому же он правда не хочет представлять, как именно Джим обзавёлся такими «связями».

– Тогда что ты _хочешь_? – недоумённо восклицает Джим. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся и дал мне заснуть, – пыхтит он.

Долгое время Джим просто неподвижно сидит там, напряжённо глядя Леонарду в глаза, словно ожидая подвоха. Потом он медленно поднимается, берёт пижаму и идёт в ванную.

Когда он возвращается, в пижаме и намного более чистый, Лен уже в кровати.

Доктор слышит, как Джим забирается в кровать напротив.

– Ночи, Боунс.

И отвечает:

– Ночи, Джим, – прежде чем успевает подумать.

Его последней ясной мыслью становится: « _Отлично. Теперь, когда я признал это глупое прозвище, мне от него уже не избавиться_ ».

***

Лен просыпается от запаха тушеного лука и звуков возни на кухне.

– Что за? – бормочет он.

– Утро, Боунс! Это я, – откликается Джим, словно он и спрашивать не должен, почему Джим хозяйничает на его кухне (представить Джима, хозяйничающего на кухне, удаётся даже слишком легко). – Я готовлю омлет. В твоей порции лук, грибы, перец и сыр чеддер. У тебя же нет аллергии ни на что из этого, да?

– Нет? – непонимающе тянет Леонард. Он кое-как садится, проводит рукой по лицу, голове и шее и только потом понимает. – Погоди-ка. У меня _нет_ всего этого.

– Уже есть, – жизнерадостно отвечает Джим. – Я заглянул в магазин чуть раньше.

Леонард смотрит на часы. 08:43.

– Во сколько ты проснулся?

– Рано. Была парочка дел.

Очевидно, да. Леонард удивлённо обводит взглядом безукоризненно чистую комнату – вчера здесь был хаос  разбросанных вещей из единственного чемодана Леонарда и разной ерунды, что он купил по прибытии в Академию.

– Это тебе, Боунс! – говорит Джим, вручая ему тарелку идеального, словно в ресторане, омлета. – Bon appétit.

– Спасибо? – Он покорно берёт тарелку с вилкой, отрезает кусочек, пробует. – Мммм – проглатывает – это _вкусно._

Джим смеётся и начинает есть сам.

– Так и надо. Меня научил Сарадуччи Монтпелье.

Леонард удивлённо смотрит на него.

– Тот известный шеф-повар?

– Ну, он ещё не был известным, когда мы встретились, но да. Это он.

Леонард ожидает услышать предысторию той встречи. Но она так и не последовала. Он вздыхает, разочарованный, и возвращается к завтраку.

Они едят в уютной тишине.

– Ты выковыриваешь перец, – вдруг возмущается Джим, словно ему нанесли  личное оскорбление.

– У меня нет аллергии, я просто не люблю его

Джим смотрит на него, словно не понимает, в чём разница.

– Ладно, не выбрасывай, он же нормально приготовлен. Я доем, если хочешь.

– Ээм, нет, спасибо.

Джим чуть заметно хмурится, но, с заметным усилием, кивает и возвращается к своему завтраку.

– Ну, думаю, в таком случае ланч с меня, – говорит Леонард.

Джим поднимает на него глаза. Он усмехается – та же усмешка, которую он уже видел прошлой ночью – но теперь, в дневном свете, он видит, что… что-то не так. Пусть он и не может сказать что. – Почему, ты передумал насчет моего предложения?

– Нет, – озадаченно отвечает Леонард. – Это просто хорошие манеры. Ты приготовил завтрак, значит ланч с меня.

– Око за око.

– Что-то типа того.

– Знаешь, я думаю, не стоит, – легко отвечает Джим, но вилка в его руке начинает дрожать. – С таким успехом, я буду перед тобой в таком долгу, что, к тому времени, когда ты передумаешь, счёт вырастет до недели секс-рабства.

– Ага, – соглашается Леонард, не особо слушая – и можно ли его винить в этом, когда у него на тарелке такая красота?

– Боунс  – доктор МакКой, – что-то в том, как Джим его зовёт, заставляет Леонарда вскинуть голову.

Джим пристально на него смотрит, недоверчиво и непонимающе, в глазах и сутулых плечах читается усталость.

– Зачем тебе это надо?  

– Зачем мне надо что? – пришёл черёд Леонарда удивляться.

На какое-то время между ними воцаряется тишина. А затем плечи Джима начинают дрожать, он хихикает, а затем так смеётся, что на глаза выступают слёзы

– Что? – Леонард что, пропустил какую-то шутку?

– Ты… – выдыхает Джим в перерывах между приступами смеха, – ты даже не – вау… Я не думал, что такие люди, как ты, всё ещё существуют!

Леонард щурится.

– И что это должно значить?

Парню, наконец, удаётся перестать смеяться. Он вытер глаза, но всё ещё продолжает идиотски ухмыляться.

– Ничего-ничего…. Так, какие планы на день?

Вот такой плавный переход на другую тему.

– Классов у меня нет сегодня вплоть до 1100. А что? – с подозрением спрашивает он.

– Да? – отвечает Кирк. – У меня тоже. Какой класс?

– Медицина 4320: Этические, социальные и политические аспекты ксеномедицины. А что?

– Хей, я тоже в этом классе! Доктор Кимбл, да? Видимо, будет пытаться убедить нас, что мы все умрём от  Суудаа Нем’ро’с  или какой-нибудь другой душевысасывающей болезни. Обожаю полевую медицину.

– Не может быть такого, – возражает Леонард. – Это для кадетов, уже имеющих медицинскую степень. И вообще, разве ты не командном потоке?

– Нужен был предмет с биологией, а всё остальное я уже прошёл, – Джим пожимает плечами, словно любой из кадетов владеет степенью по инопланетной медицинской практике.

– Понятно… А какие ещё у тебя предметы?

– Ну, – начинает Джим. – Этот и Продвинутый Клингонский, Введение в боевые искусства (только потому, что его экстерном не сдать, глупо, да?) и Информационная безопасность в квантовом веке, Комбинация и реакции в синтетической органической химии – звучит весело, особенно если мы будем создавать сигма-связи органометалических реагентов посредством циклизации аренотрикарбонилхромных комплексов!

– Это… здорово, – потрясённо отвечает Леонард.

– Подожди, это всего лишь нужно, чтобы приступить к основным предметам. У меня ещё не было профильных командных классов –

– Боже, парень, ты себя не переоценил?!

– Ну, если я хочу быть капитаном собственного корабля до того, как мне исполнится тридцать, то мне надо немного ужать программу.

– Немного? – повторяет Лен.

– В любом случае, то сорокапятистраничное эссе, что мы должны будем прочесть для доктора Кимбл, можешь о нём не волноваться. Оно не сложное, я могу его кратко тебе пересказать.

Леонард потрясённо смотрит на него.

– Это его пример тех работ, которые мы сможем понять и использовать, когда закончим обучение в его классе.

– Оу, – говорит Джим. – А я не мог понять, где оно в расписании.

– Ты гений или идиот?

– Два в одном?

Ииии вот и она, головная боль.

– Ты специально со мной дурачишься?

– Должен же я хоть как-то это делать, – усмехаясь, отвечает Джим. – Ну, раз уж очевидный вариант вне системы.

Леонард пытается нахмуриться, но получается улыбка.

***

Джим идёт по своим делам, ведь начался первый семестр, когда рядом слышится знакомый голос:

– Не может быть.

Он оборачивается и видит Ухуру, которая смотрит на него с открытым ртом.

– Ты записался? После такого знакомства со Звёздным Флотом? Ты сумасшедший?

– Не первый я и не последний, кто на край света за прекрасной леди пойдёт, – говорит он полным драматизма голосом. – В конце концов,

> Любовь, забывшееся Имя.
> 
> Любовь одела мирозданье
> 
> Заботами своими
> 
> В пылающее одеянье,
> 
> И нет его неизносимей.
> 
> И что бы ни случалось с нами,
> 
> Мы входим в пламя или в пламя.1

Она со смехом закатывает глаза.

– Кирк, серьёзно, что ты здесь делаешь?

Он смотрит ей в глаза, раненный в самое сердце.

– Ты сомневаешься в моей самоотверженности?

– Затащить кого-нибудь в постель? Абсолютно нет.

– Ауч.

Она бросает на него усталый взгляд.

– Ты же здесь не только для того, что узнать моё имя.

– Ты не поверишь, если я скажу тебе правду.

– Ты хоть когда-нибудь прямо отвечаешь на вопрос? – ей это уже и правда надоело.

– Не знаю, – отвечает он. – Разве нет?

А потом разворачивается и развязной походкой уходит прочь, оставляя ничего не понимающую Ухуру позади.

***

– Хей.

Леонард поднимает глаза от падда и чипов «Медицина 4320» и видит улыбающееся лицо девушки, сидящей на пару мест дальше него.

– Привет, – отвечает он, скованный непонятной нервозностью.

– Ты новенький? Может показать  тебе, где тут что? – предлагает она, и Леонард понимает, что показать она хочет не только Академию. Он сглатывает, думая, что бы ответил ей до мини-апокалипсиса его жизни, до Джослин…

– Да это… было бы неплохо. Я МакКой, кстати. Леонард МакКой.

– Саманта, – улыбается она, и теперь он улыбается ей в ответ.

– Ооу, классный выбор! – одобряет знакомый голос.

Леонард гримасничает. Лучше бы это не был…

Джим сидит на стуле задом наперёд и смотрит на него абсолютно невинными глазами. Так быстро подойти к ним он смог бы только перепрыгивая через ряды парт. Леонард не хочет даже спрашивать.

– Я провёл с ним прошлую ночь, знаю, о чём говорю! – радостно добавляет он.

Саманта переводит взгляд с одного на второго.

– Ты… прошлую ночь?

– Ага, – на лице Джима широкая глупая улыбка. – Был с ним цееелую ночь. Жаль, что он выгнал меня утром. Но что поделать? Такие мужчины, как он, не могут быть привязаны к кому-то одному, да?

– Так, – она снова поворачивается к нему лицом. Леонард немного отшатывается назад. – С ним вчера, со мной сегодня… Интересно, кого ты на завтра припас?

– Я не…

Но Саманта уже отвернулась и быстро уходит прочь.  

Леонард хмуро смотрит на Джима, тот встаёт и обнимает Лена за плечи, словно он совсем не при чём.

– Это за то, что отказал тебе вчера, да? – устало спрашивает он.

Джим обиженно надувает губы, но в глазах пляшут искорки.

– Разве я похож на парня, способного на месть, Боунс?

– Да, – отвечает Леонард.

– Боунс-Боунс-Боунс… Я бы никогда не поступил так с другом. А мы ведь они и есть… друзья.

– Друзья… – с сомнением тянет Леонард. – Я предпочитаю термин «Кто-то, кого я, сжав зубы, терплю, хоть и чую грядущую катастрофу».

Джим пожимает плечами.

– Ты говоришь помидор, я говорю томат. 3 Знаешь, я так и не понял эту поговорку, потому, что одно из обозначений явно неверное.

Лен чувствует себя очень, очень усталым.

Джим продолжает вещать.

– Неважно. В любом случае, когда я говорю «Ты говоришь помидор, я говорю томат», я имею в виду то, что хоть мы и должны говорить об одном и том же, но нужно смириться, что ты думаешь о маленьком круглом красном овоще, а я говорю о большой, тяжёлой зелёной ягоде с полосками.

– Нельзя просто взять и решить, что поговорки значат совсем противоположное тому, что должны, – возмущается Леонард.  – К тому же ты сейчас говоришь об арбузе.

– Ты говоришь помидор, я говорю томат, – высокомерно отвечает Джим.

Лен прячет лицо в ладонях.  

– Ну, ладно, – говорит парень и тянет Леонарда за рукав. – Пошли в столовую, расскажем их работницам о моих аллергиях и посмотрим, как их лица меняют цвет, пока они будут решать, что я могу съесть без риска умереть на месте.

Леонард смотрит на лёгкую чуть дразнящую улыбку Джима и требовательно спрашивает:

– Ты гений или идиот?

– А два в одном нельзя?

– Эээ… наверное?

Он кивает и направляется в кафетерий, Леонард, не задумываясь, идёт за ним.

Позже, вспоминая этот момент, он говорит себе, что он действительно хотел посмотреть на лица работниц кафетерия.  Да и ему действительно стоит знать, на что у Джима аллергия.  Исключительно в медицинских целях.  Ну, сами знаете.

Так они вместе идут на ланч, а потом сидят свободное время в библиотеке, откуда их почти выгоняют за шум, а потом они снова встречаются после классов, чтобы пообедать в общежитии Леонарда. Джим снова остаётся на ночь и спит на второй кровати, потому что сосед Леонарда мистическим образом так и не появился.  

В принципе это и становится началом конца.

***

А потом рутиной. Они видят друг друга во время учёбы, они вместе готовятся к парам, они вместе пишут свои эссе, они вместе обедают. Джим между делом говорит, если учесть, что то, что на нём надето, это практически все его вещи, то можно считать, что он к нему уже переехал. Леонарда это совсем не беспокоит, хотя, наверное, должно.

(Однажды его настоящий сосед всё-таки появился, но тут же снова пропал. Но Джим его не убивал. Наверное.)

Можно считать, что они всегда вместе, словно чашка с блюдцем, и Боунс – нет! Он не станет называть себя Боунсом в своём внутреннем диалоге! Леонард – знает, что, это, наверное, говорит о зависимости, но он абсолютно не намерен ничего менять.

Естественно за это время они многое узнают друг о друге.

***

Вот немногое из того, что Джим узнаёт о Боунсе (порядок не соблюдён):  

1) Его акцент становится заметнее, когда он расстроен. Это было бы мило, если бы Боунс-расстроенный не был таким пугающим.

2) Он добавляет кетчуп во всё. Буквально. Джим чувствует себя невероятно оскорблённым, когда Боунс добавляет кетчуп в его омлет, но потом понимает, что кетчуп тот добавляет в любое блюдо.  Яйца, мясо, рыба, пельмени, что ни назови, – всё поливается кетчупом.

Кроме, по какой-то невероятной причине, картошки-фри. Её он ест просто так.

3) Ему не нравится, когда оскорбляют его бывшую жену. И это несмотря на то, что, исходя из того немного, что Боунс ему о ней рассказывал, она самая настоящая ведьма. Проблема в том, что Джим хотел бы поддержать его, раз сто проклясть эту стерву-бывшую (и, если честно, то он действительно зол, что она получила полную опеку над Джоанной, их десятилетней дочкой, не говоря уже о присвоении дома, машины и всего к ним прилагающегося), но, когда Джим начинает возмущаться, МакКой его затыкает:

– Это уже не важно, – говорит Боунс. – Она не дьявол. Может мы больше и не женаты, но это не значит, что она перестала быть приличным человеком.

– Приличным? – с сомнением переспрашивает Джим.

– Приличным! Она сказала, что может быть сделает мне одолжение и позволит мне увидеть Джоанну на каникулах.

– Одолжение?

– У нас что, завелось эхо? – рявкает Боунс.

– Завелось эхо?

Он недовольно смотрит в ответ. Если бы взглядом можно было бы убивать, Джима бы отправили домой в маленьком пластиковом пакете.

– Приятель, она украла твоего ребёнка! – возмущается Джим. – Ты должен быть в ярости.

Боунс опускает глаза.

– Если уж и выбирать, с кем из нас должна остаться Джоанна, то будет лучше, если это Джослин. Я ей не нужен.  

Джим крепче сжимает банку пива в руке.

– Ребёнку всегда нужен отец.

Боунс теперь смотрит на него, но ничего не отвечает.

4) Он ненавидит космос. НЕНАВИДИТ. Однажды Джим упоминает недавнюю новость о том небольшом корабле, что взорвался недалеко от Федеса II, а Боунс просто:

– Естественно. 

Звучит так, словно нужно радоваться, когда корабли не взрываются. И это просто  смешно, учитывая, что он будет служить на одном из них. Но даже с его паранойей и ненавистью к космосу, они оба считают, что или они будут в одной команде, или кто-то заработает аневризму.

Наверное, Боунс.  

(А может и Джим, если быть уж совсем честными.)

5) У него всего двенадцать выражений лица, и все из них являются вариациями к «Как жаль, что я слишком устал, чтобы убить тебя прямо здесь и сейчас».

6) Он, наверное, растение, потому что ему не нужен секс. И это очень удобно, потому что —

7) Он не умеет цеплять девчонок. Или парней. Он так абсолютно невероятно неловок с девушками, что Джиму становится грустно. Джим пытается помочь, правда пытается, но Боунс настолько безнадёжен, что чаще всего Джим вместо того, чтобы быть купидоном («Он доктор – а все мы знаем, что у них очень талантливые руки...), вынужден спасать ситуацию («Его зовут Леонард, окей, поэтому не надо так строго.»)

8) Он, как правило, не может лгать. Но, что странно, почти всегда может сказать, когда врёт Джим. Вообще-то он читает лица и язык тела лучше всех, кого Джим когда-либо знал. Он также самый лучший доктор из всех, кого Джим знал. Не то. Чтобы это о многом говорило, поскольку Джим по жизни избегает врачей.   И, по большей части, успешно!

Яблоки. И двигатель на 1700 лошадиных сил. Это работает.

9) Он не умеет рассказывать анекдоты. Джим узнал об этом только когда понял, что не слышал от Боунса ни одного.

– Давай, в твоей докторской голове должен быть припасен хотя бы один или два, – канючит Джим. – Анекдот о блондинках, или шуточный стишок, хоть что-нибудь. 

– Ладно… Есть один, что я сам придумал.

Джим в предвкушении придвигается ближе.

– Как Вас с такой дикцией взяли на радио? У Вас там что, блат?

– Почему блат? Сестла!4

Он усмехается Джиму. Джим молча смотрит в ответ.

– Понял? Потому что когда он сказал блат…

– Да. Нет. Я понял. Это ужасно.

– Неправда.

– Какой ужас. Пообещай мне, что больше не станет пытаться рассказывать анекдоты.

– Заткнись!

– Как Вас с такой дикцией … Боже, Боунс.

– Я сказал, заткнись!

10) Он примерный католик. Теоретически.

– Знаешь, – говорит Джим. – Для примерного католика, ты слишком часто поминаешь имя Господа всуе. 

Боунс молча пихает его в бок.

11) Он самый лучший друг, о каком только можно мечтать. После Тарсуса, Джим следовал традиции в день рождения пойти напиться, подраться с самым крутым и жутким бугаем в округе, наслаждаясь тем, как боль (а иногда и отключка) заставляют всё остальное хоть ненадолго отойти на второй план.

В этом году доктор рушит его маленький ритуал (неизвестно, как он вообще узнал, что это за день, поскольку Джим ему точно не говорил) и отводит домой уже после третьей рюмки. А потом они вместе напиваются в хлам.

Он также вручает Джиму первое издание «Трёх мушкетёров», без всякой упаковки, словно это не день рождения, а он просто увидел где-то и купил по наитию.

Джим упорно пытается не показывать, что это лучший день рождения в его жизни.

 ***

Ниже приведён список того, что МакКой узнаёт о Джиме (порядок не соблюдён):

1)Он гений. Или типа того.

Кем бы он ни был, он часто поздно вечером уходит и возвращается домой в несусветную рань, он цепляет всех студентов (и кое-кого из числа сотрудников), кто только ходит на этой грешной земле, и Леонарду хватит пальцев одной руки, чтобы пересчитать те разы, когда он видел, чтобы его сосед учился.  

– Вылетишь из Академии, и это будет только твоя вина, – кричит Боунс однажды накануне сессии, видя, как Джим выходит из дома, одетый в свои кожаные возьми-меня-здесь-и-сейчас брюки.

– Завтра тест у доктора Винди, – безмятежно отвечает Джим. – В крайнем случае, я могу просто подарить ему приватный танец.

Он закрывает за собой дверь, и Леонард бормочет:

– Хотел бы я, чтобы это было шуткой.

Джим получает высший балл. Естественно. 

2) У него очень… занятное представление об отношениях.

– Знаешь, что тебе нужно? – однажды заявляет он. –  Перепихнуться с кем-нибудь. Вернуться в строй. Я могу тебя кое с кем познакомить!

– Я таким не занимаюсь, – говорит ему Леонард. – Меня не интересует секс на одну ночь. Я хочу настоящих отношений, со свиданиями, разговорами, по-настоящему узнать её как человека, как….

Он прерывается, видя, что Джим смотрит на него так, словно он сказал, что для него романтика включает  жертвоприношение девственниц при полной луне и распитие вина с их кровью под древние гимны. Хотя как раз-таки это бы и не смутило Джима, он вообще очень открытый и никогда не судит о человеке по его сексуальным предпочтениям.

– Тогда, что, ты просто не любишь секс?

– Да, – устало говорит Боунс. – Очевидно, да, если я хочу узнать человека, прежде чем тащить его в койку, то я должен ненавидеть секс.

– Странно, – говорит Джим.

3) У него аллергия на ВСЁ. И не просто аллергия, о нет, а смертельно страшная аллергия, о чём Леонард узнал после того, что они решили назвать «Тот Инцидент О Котором Мы Больше В Жизни Не Упомянем  Упаси Нас Господь».

4) Он очень подозрительно относится к трибблам («У такого милого создания обязательно есть зловещий план в рукаве, Боунс!»).

5) Он не сдаётся. Никогда. У него какой-то пунктик насчёт безвыигрышных сценариев (“Всегда можно что-то сделать, Боунс. Ситуация становится безвыигрышной, только когда ты сдался!»), словно это противоречит всему, во что он верит.

Именно поэтому поражение в Кобаяши Мару бьёт его ударом под дых. 

Сначала Леонард  думает, что это депрессия от того, что он потерпел поражение, как и все простые смертные в Академии. Но, когда Джим продолжает оставаться молчаливым и подавленным уже третий день подряд, он решает, что настало время применить тяжёлую артиллерию.

***

– Доктор МакКой сообщил мне, что ты дуешься и обижен на белый свет, – говорит Пайк, сидя в своём кресле сложив пальцы под подбородком. – Начни улыбаться, прежде чем ему это надоест, и он выгонит тебя из дома.

– Ничего у него не выйдет. Теперь это и моё общежитие! – возмущается Джим.

– Не за что, кстати.

– Ага, спасибо, что избавился от соперника, это очень мило с твоей стороны.

– Из твоих уст звучит так, словно я его убил.

– А разве нет? – удивлённо спрашивает Джим.

– Предпочту ни подтверждать, ни опровергать данное утверждение, – уворачивается Пайк.

Джим кивает.

– Вот почему так полезно дружить со стариками.

– Хей. Этот старик – твой командир.

– Верно. Прошу прощения. Вот почему так полезно дружить со стариками, сэр.

Пайк закатывает глаза.

– Вернёмся к теме разговора. Почему бы тебе просто не смириться с тем фактом, что Кобаяши Мару может быть единственной вещью, что не падёт пред твоим интеллектом, харизмой и силой воли, и продолжать жить дальше?

– Я не верю в безвыигрышные сценарии, – отвечает Джим.

Пайк молча продолжает сверлить его взглядом.

– Всегда можно как-нибудь извернуться, пока не будет по-твоему, – повторяет он. – И я не сдамся, пока не узнаю как. Мы сами создаём безвыигрышные сценарии тем, что решаем сдаться.

– А тебе не приходило в голову, что иногда нам надо отступить, чтобы выиграть?

– Нет. Это бессмыслица.

– Может быть, – тихо отвечает Пайк, задумчиво уставившись на свои ладони. – Полагаю, ты будешь пробовать снова?  

– Ага, – говорит Джим. – И на этот раз я его сделаю.

Пайк улыбается ему, наполовину печально, наполовину нежно.  

– Как скажешь. Ну а пока может вернёшься в мир живых и будешь вести себя как нормальные люди, прежде чем доктор МакКой начнёт колоть тебе прозак, стоит тебе лишь отвернуться.  

Джим сползает вниз, развалившись на диванчике и свесив одну ногу на чрезмерно вылизанный сияющий пол.

– Как ты обычно снимаешь стресс?

– Напиваюсь, – отвечает Джим. – Принимаю дурь. Гоняю на мотоцикле на запредельных скоростях, дерусь с грушей или гопниками, занимаюсь сексом с представителями потенциально опасных видов.

– Ну, тогда так и сделай. Всё сразу, кроме секса. Знаешь, тот парень наверху не одобряет.

– В смысле Бог?

– В смысле Теодор Дёрнер, живущий прямо над тобой. Он уже на тебя не меньше четырёх жалоб на шум написал.

Джим закатывает глаза.

– Этот чувак первоклассный сноб, сэр.

– И выспись, наконец, ради Бога. Выглядишь как мертвец ходячий.

– А вы не выглядите старше шестидесяти, сэр.

– Мне всего пятьдесят три, наглец, – возмущается Пайк, впрочем, не скрывая улыбки. – А теперь – выматывайся.

– Да, капитан.

Каким бы приятным ни был разговор с Пайком, ночь после Кобаяши Мару Джим не спит. Всю ночь он просто лежит, проигрывая в голове сценарий симуляции, так похожий на тот, что убил его отца. Сам тест не имеет смысла – абсолютно безвыходная ситуация, а в основе кода лежит поражение.

Всё спланировано так, что, что бы ты ни сделал, ты умрёшь. Команды Джима в другом тесте, не Кобаяши Мару,  принесли бы триумфальную победу. Он знает, что всё подстроено.  Знает. Это не должно так его беспокоить.

Но беспокоит.

Отмотать. Атаковать с другого фланга. Направить только половину корабельной мощности на атаку – остальное на жизнеобеспечение. Попробовать снова.

Фазеры корабля становятся менее эффективны. Отказ двигателя в любом случае. Конец игры.

Отмотать. Отвлечь клингоноский корабль и уйти в варп, вызвав перегрузку . Попробовать снова.

У клингонов очень кстати есть возможность защититься от варповой тяги других кораблей. Кобаяши Мару становится беззащитной. Конец игры.

«А тебе не приходило в голову, что иногда нам надо отступить, чтобы выиграть?» Неужели это правда? И это просто безвыходный сценарий? Как и другие?

Отмотать. Быть более настойчивым, когда убеждал Тома и Натали не лезть в хранилище. Не целовать Кодоса. Попробовать снова.

Том и Натали всё равно идут туда, Кодос убивает их на месте. Конец игры.

Отмотать.  Рассказать всё Тому после первого раза с Кодосом. Сбежать к другим детям, живущим за полями. Попробовать снова.

Сэм раньше нарывается на Кодоса и раньше умирает. Некому воровать еду и некому сдерживать Кодоса от преследования, остальные тоже вскоре умирают. Конец игры.

Неужели это правда? И все попытки были бесполезны? А Тарсус был ещё одним Кобаяши Мару – все пути ведут к поражению?

Нет – нет, не может быть. Его отец не верил в безвыигрышные сценарии и он не будет. Должно быть хоть что-нибудь, что можно…

Отмотать. Джим закрывает собой Сэма, когда Кодос отдаёт приказ стрелять. Теперь пуля попадает в него. Попробовать снова. Джим умирает. Сэм умирает. Эрика умирает. Конец игры.

(Они были связаны на платформе на виду у всех, Джим полностью парализованный, а другие дети плакали. Эрика, яростная и до странного величественная, молчала. Может именно поэтому Кодос и остановил свой взгляд на ней.

– Вы с Самюэлем состоите в романтических отношениях, – его тон был так мягок, почти извиняющийся; но совсем не вопросительный, поэтому Эрика и не стала отвечать. Даже не взглянула в его сторону. – Я понимаю, что ты расстроена, Эрика. Но порядок должен быть соблюдён. Ты ведь умная девочка – ты понимаешь, почему  я обязан это сделать, верно?

– Да, – её голова высоко поднята, глаза словно лёд. – Потому что ты жалкий, страдающий манией величия маньяк с комплексом Бога.

Его пощёчина сбила её с колен, и на секунду Джим подумал, что он собирается сделать ей предложение, вроде того, какое он сделал Джиму. Но затем он достал ружьё. Взвёл курок. Нацелил ствол ей между глаз.

– Эта пуля уже давно тебя ждала. Я сразу понял, что этот ничтожный Детский бунт – твоих рук дело. Джеймс может и выкупил вам дополнительное время, но мы оба знаем правду – твоя судьба была решена в тот момент, когда ты меня разозлила.

Джим закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть. Но он не мог не слышать звук выстрела.)

Неужели это правда? Всё, чем он пожертвовал, – он не спасал их, а всего лишь отвлекал Кодоса? Неужели всё было напрасно, каждый раз, когда он позволял Кодосу… позволял Кодосу.

Всё было только лишь для того, что дать им ещё немного  времени? Поражение было неизбежно, ещё один Кобаяши Мару?

Нет – ни за что. Не напрасно. Он помогал им, благодаря ему они были живы, были в безопасности. Ведь его жертва и была причиной, почему они продержались так долго на Тарсусе, и если б только он мог отдать ещё чуть-чуть – сделать больше, пожертвовать большим – он смог бы их спасти. Безвыигрышных сценариев не бывает.

Он мог бы отдать всё и спасти их всех. Как отец.

«Каково это было, папа?» –думал он, глядя в темноту, слушая тихое дыхание Боунса рядом. «Каково это, смотреть смерти в глаза и не отворачиваться? Не передумать в самый последний момент, как я, не вывернуть руль, как я… Я не смог, папа. Где ты взял столько смелости?»

«Из-за меня?»

Он не знает, согревает ли его эта мысль или пугает до дрожи.

Вся его жизнь – сплошная экономика. Каждый человек живёт и платит, проводя свой анализ соотношения затрат к выгоде. Что делает чью-то жизнь другой – особенной, если угодно, – это  то, сколько за неё готовы заплатить, во сколько оценят выгоду.

Он это прекрасно знает, но всё ещё не понимает, почему его отец отдал всё и спас сотни жизней, стал легендой, героем. В то время как Джим был готов отдать всё, но мир вокруг него рухнул, развалившись на части.

***

Проведя пять минут в классе Знакомство с боевыми искусствами  с профессором Кексик (о, а у него есть имя? – Джотто), он знает, что это никуда не годится.

– Прежде чем мы начнём, я покажу вам демонстрацию того, чему я вас буду учить вместе с профессором Джунай. Внимание.

Да-да, Джим внимателен. И ему абсолютно не нравится то, что он видит.

Выглядит красиво, не поспоришь, – даже слишком красиво. Правильные, похожие на хореографию, движения, а каждый из бойцов следит за подсказками в движениях противника. Демонстративно. А что ещё хуже – так вежливо. Ничего ниже пояса. Никаких обманных манёвров или слишком грубых.

Это вообще не похоже на настоящую драку.

Джим чувствует, как руки сами сжимаются в кулаки.

Когда борьба заканчивается, все хлопают. Джим, с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом, тоже.

Потом он поднимает руку.

– Профессор… – Кексик оборачивается и широко раскрывает глаза, он узнал. – Можно провести ещё одну демонстрацию? С другим оппонентом?

– С кем? – подозрительно спрашивает тот.

– Со мной.

В зале слышны шепотки. Кексик коротко неверяще смеётся.

– Я знал, что ты жаден до внимания, но не думал, что настолько.

Джим подходит ближе. Слишком близко.

– Это нет? – тихо. С вызовом. – Почему? Испугался, Кексик?

Джотто двигает желваками, но на удочку не клюёт.

Джим усмехается.

– Со своими дружками ты крут, да, Кексик?

– Как бы интересно всё это ни было…  – Джим поднимает глаза. Профессор Джунай смотрит на них, скрестив руки на груди, с выражением лица: «Не впечатляет». – Я бы хотела услышать, в чём смысл подобной демонстрации, кадет Кирк.

Джиму нужна минута, чтобы вспомнить, о какой демонстрации идёт речь.

– Тот стиль борьбы, что вы нам показали, абсолютно неправильный. Слишком… идеальный. Настоящая борьба совсем не такая, она суровая, интуитивная и отчаянная. Если вы отправите ребят с такими знаниями, они будут абсолютно не готовы. Да они умрут уже в первой стычке с противником!

Профессор Джунай склоняет голову, обдумывая услышанное.

– Моё мнение состоит в том, что сначала студенты должны освоить правила борьбы, а уже потом азарт сражения.

– Нет никаких правил! – спорит Джим. – Если вы научите этих ребят быть предсказуемыми и уважительными к своим оппонентам, им придётся всю жизнь сопротивляться этим инстинктам – если они проживут достаточно долго!

Джунай думает долго, момент напряжённый. Джим затаил дыхание.

– Я поняла, вашу точку зрения, кадет Кирк, – наконец, говорит она. – Полагаю, что ваш вклад будет необычайно полезен при реструктуризации данного курса.

Джим смотрит на неё во все глаза.

– Тогда…

– Тогда, может, вы согласитесь занять должность моего помощника?

– Не может! – протестует Кексик. – Я ваш помощник!

– Если вы хотите ограничить меня одним помощником, – спокойно отвечает Джунай, – то мне придётся выбрать его.

Кексик скрипит зубами.

– Думаю, мы сможем ужиться, – выдавливает он.

Джунай кивает Джиму, всё ещё не понимающему, что происходит.

– Подойди ко мне после пары.

***

Так Джим становится единственным первокурсником и ассистентом учителя по совместительству за всю историю Звёздного Флота. Самое классное здесь – помимо того, чтобы, ну, знаете, убедиться, что эти дети не умрут – это зарплата. Первая выплата едва покрывает стоимость месячной аренды его старой квартирки на пересечении Пятьдесят третьей и Лафайет. Та девчонка может и сама бы нашла деньги, но ему не хочется думать о том, что ей пришлось отдать взамен.

***

Ухуру он встречает в коридоре по пути на Продвинутый клингонский (она всё ещё думает, что он смог пройти тест на распределение, только раздвинув ноги; и, пожалуй, ему это льстит).

– Хей, Ухура. Я тут подумываю вступить в студенческую организацию. Может, ксенолингвистику. Предложение ещё в силе? – он поигрывает бровями, чтобы у неё не осталось сомнений, о каком предложении идёт речь.

– Категорически нет, – прямо отказывает она, пусть и с улыбкой в глазах. – У меня более крупная рыбка на примете.

Ну слиииишком просто. Может она специально ему эти реплики подсовывает?

– Малышка, больше меня нет. – Ухура пытается, безуспешно, не рассмеяться. – Так что за везунчик обратил на себя твой взор? Сокурсник с потока?

Её лицо абсолютно бесстрастно.

– Командного? Научного? – и тут приходит озарение. – Профессор.

Она отшатывается, немного виновато.

– О, вау. Помню, я видел однажды порно…

– Заткнись, – шипит она и бьёт его по плечу. – Моя жизнь – не порно! Если бы только знал, о ком я говорю…

Джим любопытно наклоняет голову.

– Горячий?

– Он потрясающий.

– Ооо… Урод-уродом, – и понимающе кивает головой.

– Он горячий и потрясающий, – возражает она. – Он с Вулкана.

– То есть горячий… в смысле температура.

– Думай, что хочешь, – на её губах играет лёгкая улыбка.

Джим поднимает руки, сдаваясь.

– Ладно-ладно, я понял, ты бросила меня ради потрясающего, сексуального профессора-вулканца, чья температура тела выше человеческой. Он тебе уже подарил незабываемую ночь?

Она не отвечает.

– О, тебе это нравится. Нравится, что он играет в недотрогу. – Джим опирается рукой на стену, наклоняется ближе к ней. – Я тоже могу быть недотрогой.

– Конечно, можешь, – в её голосе уже меньше снисходительности и больше сестринских ноток.

– Могу! – Джим настойчив. – Он что преподаёт?

– Курс  коммуникации 5010: Влияние технологического прогресса на ксенолингвистический анализ.

Джим хмурится, сверяясь со своим расписанием в падде.

– Профессор Спок, да? Но его совсем нет на командном потоке! Знаешь что? Забудь о командном – я перевожусь в связисты. Все мои преподаватели старые белые мужики.

– Бедный малыш.

– Ну, – он откладывает падд. – Может, если профессор Секси отвергнет нас обоих, утешимся друг другом?

Ухура закусывает губу, сдерживая смех, и, качая головой, уходит,

– Я приму это как может быть! – кричит Джим ей в след.

***

– Нийота! Бив-дж’ал хватает её за руку, стоит ей только войти в класс, где собрался клуб ксенолингвистики.

– У нас новый желающий. И он великолепен.

– Правда? – она оглядывается и видит Джима Кирка, сидящего на одной из парт, болтающего с ребятами на чистом итальянском. – О, нет.

Именно в этот момент Джим оборачивается и видит её, на его лице тут же расцветает улыбка.

– Ухура, хей! Я совсем забыл, что ты тоже тут будешь!

–Кирк, что ты здесь делаешь?

Он лишь моргает в ответ, взгляд абсолютно невинный.

– Я вступаю в клуб ксенолингвистики. Ты разве не слышала?

Она на это не купится. Ни на секунду.

– В таком случае, тебе нужно отправить заявку.

– Хорошо. Что я должен делать?

– Ответить на вопросы на собеседовании… Например, почему ты хочешь вступить?

–Почему я хочу вступить? – повторяет Джим.

– Да, – скрипит зубами Ухура. – почему ты хочешь вступить в клуб ксенолингвистики?

Джим, ей-Богу, забирается с ногами на парту и, повернувшись лицом к заинтересованной аудитории (и Ухуре):

– Ксенолингвистика, в своей сути, позволяет оценить всё то, чего можно достичь, правильными словами и искренним уважением к культурным различиям; и, что более важно, то, как мы, самостоятельно или в составе группы, можем преодолеть пропасть между видами, которые, в противном случае, могли бы почувствовать себя изолированными или даже под угрозой. Вот почему, я намереваюсь упорно учиться, упорно трудиться и достигнуть позитивных перемен. Клуб ксенолингвистики является идеальной площадкой для реализации моих личных и академических амбиций. Если мы сможем раскрыть красоту ксенолингвистики, то сообща мы сможем создать мир, где все расы смогут свободно выразить свои мысли, зная, что их поймут, таким образом мы сможем инициировать открытый диалог по всем возможным вопросам. Однажды сбудется пылкая надежда наших сердец, и тогда ни одно разумное существо, независимо от расы, происхождения или вида, не будет жить с болью в сердце от тишины и одиночества.

Все присутствующие не отрывают от него глаз.

– А ещё затем, чтобы залезть в исключительно великолепные  трусики Ухуры, – добавляет он.

Ухура изображает на лице вежливую улыбку.

– Благодарю вас за вашу заявку, мистер Кирк. Мы сообщим вам о нашем решении в течение недели.

\---

И, о да, она сообщила.

На следующий день, возвращаясь с пар, он видит чудную картину. Ярко красной краской поперёк двери в его общежитие стоит огромная печать: ОТКАЗАНО.

Джим ухмыляется:

– Ну, значит, война.

\---

Ухура влетает в кафетерий, оглядываясь в поисках одного конкретного человека. Поворачивается к второкурснику на научном потоке, сидящему с группой других кадетов.

– Ты не видел…

Прежде чем она успевает закончить вопрос, они все поднимают руки, крестятся, закрывают лица и начинают выкрикивать всякие глупости, типа «НЕ СЕГОДНЯ, САТАНА» и «Да очистит тебя сила Святого Духа!»

Не то, чтобы она ожидала чего-то другого, она везде слышит одно и то же с самого утра, когда попросила однокурсника одолжить ей стилус. С глухим рычанием она уходит от них искать дальше.

Всё ещё не может его нигде найти.

Подходит к инженеру:

– Я тут ищу…

– Моя Библия! – отшатывается от неё тот. – Где моя Библия?!

– О, Боже! – она закрывает глаза. – Я его точно убью!

– О ком ты говоришь? – спокойно интересуется знакомый голос.

Ухура резко оборачивается и натягивает на лицо улыбку, молясь всем известным богам, что Спок не видел всего этого.

– Просто… один тупой кадет. Неважно, я вас искала – сказать, что мой кабинет помощника преподавателя свободен для нашей встречи.

– Я так понимаю, – ровным голосом говорит профессор Спок, – что кадеты путают тебя с метафизическим существом, известным как дьявол.

Так, значит, он видел! Униженная, Ухура разворачивается и начинает подниматься по ступенькам, ведущим в аудиторию, Спок спокойно следует за ней.

– Не могу понять, что происходит, – злится она, – но я знаю, что это всё из-за него.

Спок оборачивается к ней, ожидая пояснений.

– Он подал заявку в клуб ксенолингвистики – с ложными причинами! – и я его завернула. И, возможно, я могла поставить печать об отказе на его дверь. Но то была… маленькая изысканная шутка – а вот это просто невероятно детская…

И тут Ухура видит дверь в её кабинет.  Снаружи к ней плотно приклеен слой бумаги, на что, должно быть, ушёл целый рулон. Полностью, каждый дюйм.  Отодрать это займёт  часы, если не дни, не говоря уже о том, что она переломает все ногти.

Девушка приглядывается к бумаге и скрипит зубами. На ней написано:

> Я вас веду в пустынные селенья.
> 
> Я вас веду сквозь вековечный стон.
> 
> Я вас веду к усопшим поколеньям.
> 
> Мой правдой зодчий высшей вдохновлён:
> 
> Верховной властью - силою творящей,
> 
> Любовью, знаньем был я сотворён.
> 
> Я - скорбный дух, над бездною парящий,
> 
> Со всем, что вечно, ставший наравне.
> 
> Оставь надежды, всяк сюда входящий.2

– Я вижу, – тихо произносит Спок. Она бросает взгляд в его сторону и думает, что видит на его губах первую и единственную улыбку. Но, должно быть, она это придумала, потому что мгновение спустя её уже нет. “

– А я нет, – её ладони сжаты в кулаки. – Но не могу сказать ничего хорошего.

– Это цитата из Божественной комедии Данте, – поясняет Спок. – А конкретно, предупреждение на вратах в ад, предупреждающее путешественников об ужасах внутри.

– КИРК! – она в ярости.

***

А в это время на паре Сравнение известных стратегий и военной доктрины  на другом конце кампуса Джим пытается не хихикать слишком громко. 

***

Невероятно, но Боунс пока рядом, а ведь они не в тюрьме и не занимаются сексом друг с другом.  Джим всё ещё пытается понять почему, но не так явно, поскольку он уже понял, что от прямого вопроса Боунс почему-то расстраивается.  

Он также в процессе переосмысления своих представлений о Единственном. В конце концов, Боунс безумно любил Джослин, когда они были в старшей школе, поженились, едва им исполнилось девятнадцать, Джоанна появилась к двадцати, а почти десять лет спустя они развелись. Звучит почти как идеальная история любви, до определённого момента.  Вот она была Единственной, и что-то пошло катастрофически не так, или они не были предназначены друг для друга в самом начале?

– Это не так работает, парень, – хмурясь, ответил Боунс Джиму. – Нет такого, что отношения или навсегда, или полный провал. Я рад, что я больше не женат, но иначе у меня не было бы Джоанны. В каком-то смысле мы должны быть благодарны тем людям, кто как-то на нас повлиял, даже если от них остались шрамы.

Джиму интересно, настанет ли день, когда он будет благодарен людям, которые пользовались им, оставили шрамы.

Он в этом очень сомневается.

***

По чистой случайности (он искал номер коммуникатора одного из сокурсников в студенческом каталоге) глаза остановились на первокурснике командного потока – Райли, Кевин.

На мгновение он хочет кликнуть на имя, набрать номер Райли Кевина и узнать, тот ли это Райли Кевин, о котором он думает (знает? Думает) на мгновение он хочет закрыть справочник, никогда больше не открывать и забыть, что он когда-либо его видел.

На мгновение он хочет найти Кевина, крепко обнять и никогда не отпускать.

На мгновение он хочет убежать из Звёздного Флота – от всего этого – сейчас и без оглядки.

Он находит искомый номер однокурсника, договаривается о времени обсуждения совместного проекта, а потом напивается так, что не помнит собственного имени, не то, что Кевина.

***

– У меня есть потрясающая идея на рождественские каникулы, – воодушевлённо заявляет Джим, как только Леонард садится напротив него в кафетерии.  – Ты будешь в восторге. 

Леонард странно на него смотрит.

– На рождественские каникулы я занят.

– О, нет, ты так просто не отвертишься…

– Рождество – моя единственная возможность увидеть Джоанну,  – напоминает он Джиму. – Я еду домой.

– О, верно.

Леонард хмурится. Если Джим затих, это не к добру.

– Я бы позвал тебя, но разве твоя семья не хочет тебя увидеть?

– Верно, – тем же странным голосом повторяет Джим.

Боунс пытается дотянуться через стол проверить его температуру, но парень хлопает его по руке, и момент разрушен, разговор переключается на другую тему. Но Леонарда не покидает беспокойство.

***

Поэтому Джим проводит рождество, делая то, что у него получается лучше всего – ввязывается в драки, смотрит на звёзды, зарабатывает деньги сомнительными способами…

Ах да, и затаскивает в койку Президента Соединённых Штатов.

Они выпили вместе (долгая история с поломкой гипердвигателя и какого-то Евгения, выглядящего похожим на Джима, – не спрашивайте), а потом Джим спросил, правдивы ли слухи, что она изменяет своему мужу.

Не стоит верить всему, что говорят, – ответила она, спокойная, как и всегда.

На что Джим наклонился ближе и мягко ответил:

– Вообще-то я бы хотел узнать лично.

(Джим всё ещё не знает, изменяла ли она своему мужу раньше, но теперь точно да.)

Неприятным моментом стало то, что об этом узнают все, потому что кто-то умудрился сделать размытую фотографию их двоих в отеле и продать прессе. Теперь в заголовках красуется обличительная надпись: «ГОРЯЧЕЕ РАНДЕВУ ПРЕЗИДЕНТА С КОНФЕТКОЙ ИЗ ЗВЁЗДНОГО ФЛОТА».

Джим отрывает глаза от статьи и видит неодобрительное выражение на лице Пайка.

– Ну, всего лишь вторая полоса,  – это не самые откровенные мои фотки?

Пайк щурится в ответ и переходит к следующей странице, где больше фото, включая одну довольно неплохого качества, на которой на белых простынях лежит Джим, волосы спутаны, городские огни отражаются на коже словно звёзды, подчёркивая изгиб светлых ресниц, контуры мышц, темную дорожку волос, исчезающую под одеялом.

– Не-а, всё ещё недостаточно откровенные, – подтверждает Джим.

– И это хорошо, – сухо отвечает Пайк. – Потому что теперь ты представляешь Звёздный Флот.

– Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь,  но я бы сказал, что это довольно привлекательная презентация Звёздного Флота, – отмечает Джим.

Пайк вздыхает, но Джим видит, что тот очень пытается не улыбнуться.

– Очевидно, что граждане с тобой согласны. Количество посещений сайта Звёздного Флота увеличилось почти в четыре раза, а число заявок на следующий семестр увеличилось на двести процентов.

– Порно – самый лучший вид рекламы, –  глубокомысленно изрекает Джим.  

– На вопрос «Почему вы хотите вступить в Звёздный Флот?» кто-то прикрепил твою последнюю фотографию с пометкой: «Если я вступлю в Звёздный Флот, я смогу закадрить его».

Джим чуть склоняет голову.

– На мой взгляд, звучит разумно.

Капитан на мгновенье поднимает глаза к небу и стучит пальцами по столу.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, зачем я тебя сюда позвал?

– Поздравить с хорошо выполненной работой?

– Да, – устало говорит Пайк. – Именно это я и хотел сказать.

– Ну, я понял, сэр. Я могу идти?

– Да, просто… выметайся, Кирк.

– Выметаюсь! – весело отвечает Джим и, насвистывая, закрывает за собой дверь.

Он слышит знакомый звук со стоном, когда голова Пайка встречается со столом.

***

Боунс возвращается с каникул с не-убийственным выражением лица, что для него является эквивалентом пружинистой походки. Он рассказывает Джиму об уик-энде с дочкой: как они катались на лыжах, что Джоанна – просто прирождённый стрелок (да, он взял свою одиннадцатилетнюю дочь на рождественское стрельбище), как они катались на старомодной лошади с коляской по городу прямо рядом с ховеркарами.

Сначала Джим думает, что это он ещё не видел фотографий, а затем Боунс говорит:

– … и ты едешь со мной в следующем году. – И устало хмурится в ответ на удивлённое лицо Джима. – Ты мог бы просто сказать мне, что не строил особых планов.

– У меня был план, – защищается Джим. – И у меня были очень продуктивные каникулы!

– Тоже мне, продуктивные. Стоит мне на минуту оставить тебя одного, и ты устроил национальный скандал!

– Ну, я бы не сказал одного…

Боунс лишь закатывает глаза.

***

Леонард особо не расспрашивал, как Джим справился с командной симуляцией на первом курсе, скорее просто слышал обрывки слухов. Сначала он слышал, что кадет Кирк в лёгкую прошёл тест за рекордное время, что совсем не удивило Леонарда.  Потом он услышал, что профессор Уиндел возмущалась, что Кирк, должно быть, сжульничал, что он не мог закончить так быстро, что его подход был нетрадиционный…. И так далее. Что тоже не удивило Лена.

Потом он услышал, что тот взломал симуляцию. И вот это удивило. Хотя, наверное, не должно было. Стыд и позор, честно.

Как оказалось, симуляция была с ориентацией на стратегию, кадету была предоставлена виртуальная команда, и он должен был командовать ими в борьбе против виртуальной группы болианцев. Вместо этого, Джим подошёл к главе болианцев и сказал:

– Ваша культура известна изобретением Принципа двойного эффекта, который утверждает, что хоть эвтаназия и имеет позитивные побочные эффекты, поскольку снимает боль и дарует мир, она также имеет негативные последствия в виде смерти.

– Да… – говорит болианец. – И что?

– То же самое может быть сказано о войне.

А потом они все уселись в круг на полу и стали спорить о философии сражения, что было заложено в программу. После длительных дискуссий они решили, что сражение было, в целом, глупой идеей, симуляторщики принесли свои извинения и предложили закатить пир в честь великолепного «Капитана Кирка». 

А теперь, очевидно, участники симуляции отказываются с кем-либо сражаться.

Обычный день Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.

Леонард ждёт, что Джим ему подробно расскажет, как он взломал эту новую симуляцию, но, когда тот возвращается в общежитие, то говорит:

– Знаешь, я могу быть действительно неплохим офицером.

Леонард в недоумении.

– Ты на потоке уже почти год, и эта мысль только сейчас пришла тебе в голову?

– В смысле я действительно хочу такую карьеру! Это важная новость, Боунс!

– Зачем ты тогда вступил в Звёздный Флот, если раньше ты не думал о таком выборе карьеры?!

– Пайк бросил мне вызов.

Лен прячет лицо в ладонях.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутил.

– Окей…  – говорит Джим. – Я пошутил.

Леонард лишь стонет в ответ.

***

Малоизвестный факт: Джим Кирк, по какой-то невероятной причине, – жаворонок.

Вот почему однажды он видит Джима, листающего плейлист в личном падде Леонарда, когда на часах несусветная рань. Тот выглядит отвратительно выспавшимся и бормочет:

– Отстой… отстой… полный отстой… ОТСТОЙ…

– Что ты делаешь? – рычит он (он зол на Джима не больше обычного (обычно он хочет врезать Джиму, как минимум на интеллектуальном уровне), просто его нормальный голос появляется только после третьей чашки кофе).

– Боунс, – мрачно говорит Джим. – Мы больше не можем быть друзьями. 

– Это было так просто?

– У тебя самый ужасный музыкальный вкус из всех, кого я знаю. Зачем тебе целый альбом Барри Манилова? Зачем?

– Эй, отдай, – бормочет он, протягиваю руку. Джим отклоняется назад.

–Баварская народная музыка. Тебе надо взбодриться, Боунс!

– Джим, предупреждаю…

– Хей, Билли Джоэл! Может, мы всё-таки можем дружить.

– Слава небесам, – отбивает Леонард.

А Джим уже включает песню на падде, и знакомый бас начинает играть.

– О, нет.

– О, да!

Леонард в ужасе снова пытается забрать падд, но Джим снова уворачивается.

– Ну же, Боунс, с твоего падда, это единственное, что можно слушать! – Он начинает танцевать в кухне, в пижаме и носках, бёдра двигаются в такт. Когда звучат слова, он подпевает: –  _Friday night I crashed your party, Saturday I said I’m sorry, Sunday came, trashed it out again… I was only havin’ fun, wasn’t hurtin’ anyone, and we all enjoyed the weekend for a change._ 5

Ему приходится перекрикивать музыку.

– Слишком громко, идиот! Люди спят!

Джим его игнорирует. Естественно.

– _I’ve been stranded in the combat zone, I walked through Bedford Stuy alone, even rode my motorcycle in the rain… And you told me not to drive, but I made it home alive, so you said that only proves that I’m insaaaane!_

– Я сдаюсь, – говорит Боунс, поднимая руки. – Когда убийственно настроенные копы начнут стучать в нашу дверь, я тебя им сдам!  

 _– You may be right! I may be crazy… Oh! But it just may be a luuuunatic you’re lookin’ for! –_ продолжает распевать он, усмехаясь Леонарду. – _Turn out the light! Don’t try to save me… You may be wrong, for all I know, but you may be right.._

Меня здесь нет, – бормочет он, сосредотачивая своё внимание на кофемашине, льющей напиток в кружку, в то время как Джим лунной походкой перемещается по кухне и  изображает Майкла Джексона.

_– Weeeell remember how I found you there, alone in your electric chair, I told you dirty jokes until you smiled… You were lonely for a man, I said take me as I am, ‘cause you might enjoy some madness for a while._

И всё нормально, пока он не хватает Леонарда за руку, втягивая в танец и его.

– Нет, – отбивается он. – Нет-нет-нет. Нет. Ни за что.

– _Now think of all you tried to, find someone to satisfy you_ , – громко распевает Джим, улыбаясь от уха до уха. – I might be as crazy as you say… _If I’m crazy then it’s true, that’s it’s all because of you._  – Джим разворачивается и  наклоняет его, Леонард не перестаёт возмущаться и сопротивляться. – _And_ _you_ _wouldn’_ _t_ _want_ _me_ _any_ _other_ _waaay!_

Боунсу удаётся вырваться, и тогда Джим хватает метлу и использует её как микрофон. Bones manages to get away and then Jim is grabbing the broom and using it as an extemporized microphone.  – _You may be right! I may be crazy. Ohh! But it just may be a luuuunatic you’re looking for! It’s too late to fight – it’s too late to change me. You may be wrong, for all I know, but you may be right. Air_ _guitar_ _solo!_

Джим всё танцует, перемещаясь по комнате, теперь метла у него вместо гитары.

–Окей, молодец. А теперь отдай мне это.

– Давай, Боунс! Докажи, что ты когда-то был тинэйджером, прежде чем твоё сердце превратилось в камень.

– То, что я когда-то был глупым ребёнком, не значит, что я буду сейчас так себя вести!

– Знаешь, что я думаю? – спрашивает Джим. – Я думаю, ты просто не знаешь эту песню. Может ты загрузил её к себе в падд, просто чтобы на нём была хоть одна песня, не являющаяся преступлением против музыки.

Леонард хмурится.

– Я тоже знаю эту песню.

Джим приподнимает брови, в его глазах читается вызов, и всовывает метлу Леонарду.

– Так докажи это.

Лен в ответ сам поднимает брови и берёт метлу.

– _You maaay be right!_ – поёт он.

Чувствует он себя глупо, но смех Джима того стоит, и он начинает чувствовать себя более комфортно.  – _I maaaay be crazy… Hey! But it just may be a luuuunatic you’re lookin’ for!_

– Turn out the light! –присоединяется к нему Джим, и теперь они вместе танцуют на кухне, на пределе громкости распевая в унисон:  – _Aww,_ _don’_ _t_ _try_ _to_ _save_ _me…_ _You maybe wrong for all I know, you may be right._

_You may be wrong but you may be right! You may be wrong but you may be right! YOU_ _MAY_ _BE_ _WRONG_ _BUT_ _YOU_ _MAY_ _BE_ _RIIIGHT—!_

В этот момент им стучат сверху, а потом слышны крики об «отвратительном поведении» и «абсолютно плевать на окружающих» и «Да я сейчас на тебя жалобу напишу, Кирк!».

Они замолкают, глядя в направлении звука.

– Это тот чувак наверху, – говорит Джим.

– Бог?

–Нет, Теодор Дёрнер – такой сноб. – Джим поднимает голову вверх и кричит: – Хей, угомонись, Тед! Люди ведь спят! – возмущается, уперев руки в боки: – Боже, что за дети пошли!

***

Второй год для Джима начинается без всяких фанфар. Он всё ещё живёт в одном общежитии с Боунсом, и того, похоже,  по-прежнему не волнует то, что он прячет еду в стратегических точках по всей квартире (Джим всё ещё пытается понять, почему Боунс ещё здесь, но пока решил не смотреть в зубы дареному коню).

У него появилась новая группа наивных детей с горящими глазами, которых надо научить защищать себя (читай: убрать розовые очки) в классе по Введению в боевые искусства. Время от времени он заглядывает в клуб по шахматам, что позлить тамошних ребят, потом на ксенолингвистику, позлить Ухуру, потом обратно на пары, чтобы вполуха послушать лекцию и, если повезёт, подцепить какого-нибудь кадета или даже двоих.

Он всё ещё лучший кадет на потоке.  

Жизнь прекрасна.

Теперь самая большая проблема для него – это заполнение бумаг и утверждение своего лечащего врача, до конца срока обучения и на первые пять лет комиссии. 

– Думаю, я выберу доктора М’Бенгу, – задумчиво произносит Джим, заполняя форму. – Мне кажется, что он будет профессионалом в работе и богом в постели.

– Очень смешно, – отвечает Боунс.

– Мне нужно пройти полный медосмотр выбранным доктором, чтобы до конца заполнить форму. Готов поспорить, доктор М’Бенга проведёт самый тщательный осмотр.

– Угу. Ставлю тебя на завтра на 1030, Джим.

***

Пациент, записанный на плановый медосмотр на 1030, являет собой что-то невероятное для Кларка, потому что за все семь месяцев в качестве интерна доктора МакКоя, тот ни разу не проявил себя… как нормальный человек. С личной жизнью. Друзьями.

– Дорогооой, я дома! – зовёт пациент, едва войдя в медцентр.

Доктор МакКой даже не отрывает глаз от стола, на котором показывает Кларку, Саванне и Де-Джанг, как проводить токсикологический анализ на трибблах.

– Сядь там и ничего не трогай.

– Люблю, когда ты такой властный, – усмехается блондин.

«Так… значит, не друг?» – думает Кларк. Мысль о докторе МакКое в каких-либо романтических… неважно что, представляется слабо.

Доктор МакКой заканчивает демонстрацию, снимает перчатки и говорит:

– У меня сейчас полный медосмотр, а вы продолжайте анализ. Я вернусь и проверю – думаю, это долго не займёт.

– Не знаю, Боунс, – отвечает кадет. – У меня хорошая выдержка.

Доктор МакКой закатывает глаза и пихает кадета в сторону огороженной комнаты.

– Заткнись и снимай рубашку, Джим.

Он слышит, как кадет – Джим – произносит:

– Кинково, – а потом дверь закрывается.

Какое-то время и кучу напичканных лекарствами трибблов, дверь открывается и, одёргивая рубашку, выходит Джим, вальяжный и удовлетворённый.

– Что ж, это было весьма информативно.

– Здоров, как бык, – отвечает МакКой, снимая перчатки и выпроваживая кадета. – И ума примерно столько же. Как только получу результаты анализа крови, я подпишу  форму.

– Надеюсь, мы как-нибудь это повторим? – игриво улыбаясь, спрашивает тот. 

Доктор МакКой, в свою очередь, приступает к послесмотровой рутине, но Кларк, достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы увидеть, сдержанную улыбку – улыбку! – на его лице

– Заполненный файл будет у меня завтра утром. Ещё вопросы? Комментарии? Длинные бессмысленные анекдоты, абсолютно не связанные с тем, что мы тут делаем?

На последнем Джим поднимает руку. МакКой потирает пальцами переносицу.

– Джим, опусти руку.

Тот опускает.

– Знаешь, будет здорово. У меня раньше не было возможности оценить всю это перчинку с доктором. Мне следует чаще сюда заглядывать.

– Да-да. Выметайся уже. – Если бы это был кто-то из интернов, МакКой бы ему уже устроил взбучку.

– Увидимся, Боунс! – весело говорит Джим, салютует и идёт к выходу, останавливаясь только, чтобы зыркнуть на ближайшего триббла: – Я за тобой слежу…

А потом уходит. Последовавшая тишина кажется намного более тихой, чем обычно.

Кларк – первый, кто осмеливается заговорить.

– Эмм, доктор МакКой? Вы с ним только что…? – он не договаривает, только делает неопределённый жест рукой.

У доктора дёргается глаз.

– Нет.

– О, окей, – а потом: – А можно звать вас Боунсом?

– НЕТ.

***

Позже этим вечером Джим и Боунс ужинают и смотрят голосериалы, договорившись никогда никому об этом не рассказывать. И в этот момент Джим понимает, что назначив Боунса своим лечащим врачом, он предоставил ему полный доступ к своей медицинской карте. Осознание чувствуется как удар в живот.

– Джим? – взволнованный голос Боунса возвращает блондина к реальности, и он понимает, что оборвал себя на середине предложения о неминуемой гибели  собак в фильме.

Боунс узнает о Тарсусе.

– Джим, – доктор уже тянется за своим трикодером.

– Нет, ничего, – по привычке врёт Джим, прежде чем вспоминает, что больше нет смысла это скрывать – Боунс и так всё узнает (ну, или всё, что он рассказал доктору М’Л’Ванн, то есть почти всё) и достаточно скоро. На мгновение он так напуган, что хочет убежать прочь, просто чтобы не видеть реакцию Боунса.  

В то же время… если он кому и должен доверить информацию о Тарсусе, то он до смешного рад, что это Боунс.

– Вообще-то нет, – удаётся выдавить Джиму. – Это не ничего. Это что-то … что-то, что… – он делает глубокий вдох, и пробует ещё раз. – Ты увидишь кое-что в моей медкарте, о чём я не хочу говорить. “

– Что…

– Обещай, что мы не будем говорить об этом? – просит Джим.

Боунс смотрит на него, взволнованно и встревоженно.

– Джим…

– Обещай.

– Я… обещаю.

***

Конечно, он не думает, что Боунс сдержит своё обещание.

Конечно, нет.

Он ведёт себя как обычно – просыпается, принимает душ, идёт на пары – но всё, что он на самом деле делает – это ждёт. Боунс получит его медкарту утром. Значит, взрыв следует ожидать к полудню.

Он сидит на паре и, может быть (возможно? Хотелось бы, но вряд ли), выглядит так, словно внимательно слушает, в то время, как в голове мысли только о том, какой будет реакция Боунса.

Проигрывает бесконечные возможные сценарии, один хуже другого.

Проверяет свой коммуникатор каждые пять секунд, но время идёт – и ничего.

На часах 1100 – ничего. 1145 – и ничего. 1158 – ничего. 1203 – и ничего.

От Боунса сообщений нет. Звонков нет.

Ни «Почему ты мне не сказал?».

Ни «Спускайся сюда прямо сейчас».

Ничего. Он даже отправляет сам себе сообщение, чтобы убедиться, что ком работает.

К 1430 он начинает по-настоящему волноваться, потому что к этому времени Боунс уже абсолютно точно видел файл, и это совсем не та реакция, о которой думал Джим.

«Проверка пульса?» – пишет он на ком Боунса.

Проходит десять минут. Нет ответа. Боунс всегда отвечает на ком сразу же.

После пары он звонит в медцентр, и Кларк (он знает о Кларке – Боунс говорит об интернах так, словно они его дети), ответивший на вызов, говорит ему, что доктора МакКоя нет на месте. Он ушёл раньше.  Нет, он не сказал, куда собирается. Может оставить записку? Джим говорит, что не надо, и отключается.

Поэтому Джим проводит следующие пять часов на парах, флиртуя с полным умственным расстройством, пытаясь узнать, где носят черти Боунса и почему.

Проверяет свой ком. Ничего.

Спустя пять секунд снова проверяет. Опять ничего.

В конце концов он уходит в пары раньше срока – не то, чтобы он хоть что-нибудь узнал, в самом деле – и возвращается в общежитие.

– Хей? – зовёт с порога. Нет ответа. – Боунс?

Он проверяет все комнаты, но в квартире тишина и пустота. Поэтому он ждёт, наматывая круги и растрёпывая волосы, вздрагивая от каждого звука.

Боунс всё не приходит.

***

Не то, чтобы это было чем-то новым для Джима, – по крайне мере, не должно быть. Вся его жизнь – это бесконечное ожидание.

Когда Джим впервые услышал о нехватке еды, он был уверен, что помощь придёт прежде, чем плесень станет настоящей проблемой. Он начинал каждый день с уверенности, что не стоит волноваться, потому что сегодня, вот сейчас, ну сегодня уж точно прибудет больше запасов, больше людей, больше помощи. 

Только когда начались экзекуции, Джим понял, что помощь уже опоздала.

Он провёл месяцы, ожидая, что Сэм – или ещё кто, кто угодно – увидит, что происходит между ним и Кодосом, ожидая и боясь того, что будет.

Он видел, как Сэм и Эрика стали Сэм-и-Эрика, Единственные друг для друга, и знал, что ожидание бессмысленно – мысли Сэма заняты  совсем другим. Он ничего не поймёт, пока его не ткнут носом в нужном направлении.

Просыпаясь от кошмаров, он ждал, что мама придёт к нему, как в детстве, погладит по голове и успокоит, но не дождался. Сначала он думал, что она стоит в стороне, потому что монстры под его кроватью стали слишком страшными даже для неё.

И только когда он ждал возле входной двери, с рюкзаком за плечами со всеми пожитками, к нему пришло понимание, что её не было рядом, по причинам, абсолютно с ним не связанными. И почему-то последнее ранило сильнее.

Он всю жизнь провёл в ожидании. Ожидая, когда сможет выбраться из маленькой комнатки с розовой плиткой, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь его услышит…  ожидая, когда Боунс поймёт, что Джим не стоит его времени, и уйдёт.

Может быть пора признать, что ожидание бессмысленно.

***

Поэтому Джим одевается и идёт искать.

Он снова проверяет медцентр. Проверяет аудитории, где у Боунса пары. Проверяет некоторые кафешки, куда тот любит заходить.

И, наконец, находит его в баре за территорией Академии и чувствует себя идиотом, что не заглянул туда раньше. Боунс сидит один в углу возле бара, склонившись над явно не первым стаканом.

На его лице то потерянное страдальческое выражение, которое появляется, когда в его день рождения Джоанна говорит, что раз она ему не нужна, то и он ей не нужен (Джим слышит помогитепомогитепомогите под всем этим, но не уверен, что Боунс тоже это слышит).

Он прочищает горло и садится рядом.

– Знаешь, когда я вытребовал с тебя то обещание, я не думал, что ты действительно собираешься его сдержать, – безмятежно говорит он.

Боунс поднимает на него мутные покрасневшие  глаза, стакан в руке заметно дрожит

– Джим…

– О, нет… Ты же не собираешься ПЛАКАТЬ, да?

Боунс отворачивается.

– Конечно нет.

– Клянусь Богом, Боунс, если ты плачешь…

Прежде чем блондин успевает закончить предложение, Боунс крепко его обнимает; Джим просто сидит, чувствуя растерянность и болезненное облегчение, до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как дрожат плечи доктора, а на плече расползается мокрое пятно.  

Джим делает дрожащий вдох и нерешительно обнимает его в ответ.

– Я в порядке, Боунс, – шепчет он, несмотря на то, что они оба знают – это ложь. Он не в порядке уже долгое время. Но, сидя здесь, в тепле рук Боунса, он впервые чувствует, что, может быть, однажды будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Джим цитирует Нийоте поэму «Литтл Гиддинг» Томаса Элиота (T. S. Eliot "Little Gidding"), вошедшую в сборник «Четыре квартета». Литтл Гиддинг - название небольшой англиканской общины, созданной в 1625 г., и находящейся по сей день на том же месте деревушки.  
> “After all, love is the unfamiliar Name behind the hands that wove the intolerable shirt of flame which human power cannot remove. We only live, only suspire; consumed by either fire or fire.” Я воспользовалась переводом С. Степанова – Элиот Т. С. «Полые люди». СПб.: ООО "Издательский Дом "Кристалл", 2000.  
> 2\. Ад. Песнь 3. из Данте Алигьери «Божественная комедия». Перевод Айро Исаев. © Copyright: Айро Исаев, 2009 Свидетельство о публикации №109061802783  
> 3\. Английская поговорка «You say tomato, I say tomato» – Ты говоришь томат, я говорю томат. Это из песни "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off", авторы George and Ira Gershwin, 1937 г. Люди по-разному произносят слово томат: [томэто] и [томато], но ведь говорят об одном и том же.  
> 4\. Простите, люди добрые, но анекдот я изменила на другой (тоже несмешной). Шутка в игре слов. Как лингвистка поняла, что мозг на 80% состоит из воды? 4 буквы из 5 в brain (мозг) – это rain (дождь). В оригинале:  
> – How did the linguist realize that the brain is eighty percent water?  
> – Uh…I dunno. How?  
> –She noticed that four out of five of the letters in ‘brain’ spell ‘rain.’ – He grins at Jim.  
> Jim looks back at him blankly.  
> –Get it? Because four out of five is—  
> –Yeah, no, I got it. That was terrible.  
> 5\. На кухне весело пели вот эту песню:  
> You May Be Right (оригинал Billy Joel) \ Может, ты и права (перевод Алекс)  
> Friday night I crashed your party \В пятницу ночью я испортил твою вечеринку,  
> Saturday I said I'm sorry \В субботу я попросил прощения.  
> Sunday came and trashed me out again \Наступило воскресенье, и меня снова понесло.  
> I was only having fun \ Я просто веселился,  
> Wasn't hurting anyone \ Я никому не сделал ничего плохого,  
> And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change \И мы все на удивление хорошо провели выходные  
> Источник и полный текст доступен: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/billy_joel/you_may_be_right.html  
> © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/.


	6. Джоанна

Верный своему слову, после той ночи Боунс больше никогда не упоминает Тарсус IV. Джим замечает, когда тот вспоминает об этом («Хей, Джим, пошли сегодня в то место ешь-сколько-сможешь, я голодный, как волк.») потому что на его лице появляется настолько  страдальческое выражение («Я…»), словно он в ужасе от своих слов («Я не…), что Джим просто хочет, чтобы оно исчезло, а ему нужно вести себя так, словно он и понятия не имеет о чём речь («Звучит неплохо, Боунс!»).  Но, благослови Господь его чёрствое, желчное сердце, МакКой никогда не заставляет Джима говорить с ним на эту тему.

В этот момент Джим понимает, что Боунс будет его лучшим другом, пока оба они не умрут от старости или, что более вероятно, алкогольного отравления.

Это мило. И немного страшно.

***

– У меня был старший брат, – между делом говорит Джим, пока Боунс процеживает макароны им на ужин. – Сэм. Он не выбрался с Тарсуса.

Боунс роняет кастрюлю с макаронами на пол.

Джим вздрагивает, когда тот начинает материться и шипеть, тряся левой рукой, которая к этому моменту уже ярко красная от горячей воды.

– Сунь её под воду! – кричит Джим.

– Думаешь, я этого не знаю?! – рявкает в ответ Боунс. – Я доктор, а не захребетник!

– Кто?

Они наконец подставляют руку Боунса под струю холодной воды, и тот облегчённо вздыхает, но всё ещё полон сарказма.

– Только не говори, что ты не знаешь, кто такой захребетник.

– Я знаю, кто это. Я просто никогда не слышал, чтобы так говорили где-то кроме старых вестернов!

Воцаряется тишина, и Джим запоздало понимает, что их поза – Джим, переплетя пальцы, держит  Боунса за руку – невероятно интимна. С кем-либо ещё он бы уже прокладывал путь к ближайшей кровати. 

Но дело в том, что это не кто-то другой; это Боунс – человек, которому он обязан стольким, что уже окончательно смирился с невозможностью отдать долг. Честно говоря, Джим уже не представляет себе секса с ним.

– Каким он был? – тихо спрашивает Боунс, не отрывая глаз от своей руки под водой, и Джим знает, что это отсутствие зрительного контакта – его шанс сбежать от разговора, если он не хочет.

Может, именно это и даёт ему силы остаться:

– Он был точно как мой отец, – отвечает Джим.

***

Но, не смотря на это, Джим так никогда и не рассказал ему  – или кому-либо ещё – о Кодосе. В конце концов, это уже не важно, а он уверен, что Боунс раздует из мухи слона.

***

Он пытается перестать считать сколько раз он просыпался по ночам с полутвёрдым членом и захлёбываясь слезами, рот в крови от попыток держаться тихо.  

***

Люди думают, что проститутки ненавидят свою работу, но правда в том, что Джим считает, что проституция имеет один явный плюс. Прямолинейность. Это всего лишь обмен товара (денег) на услугу (секс), и если Джим ещё и получал от этого удовольствие, то это просто издержки профессии. Кодос, однако же, – Кодос хотел, чтобы он этим наслаждался, особенно поначалу. После акта он всегда хвалил его стойкость к боли, способность не издавать лишних криков. Он был внимателен, почти нежен, и всё это только напоминало Джиму, что, как бы ему ни хотелось превратить Кодоса в монстра, единственный, кого можно ненавидеть, – это он сам.

Один раз, почти через неделю после проникновения Тома и Натали на склад, Джим почти решил сказать нет… в ту ночь все дети на Тарсусе собрались вокруг костра, а Эрика рассказывала им страшилки (Сэму наконец удалось убедить её это сделать, хотя никто не знает как), и один взгляд на лицо брата, смотрящего на неё (нежностьдовериелюбовь) заставил его почувствовать тошноту от того, что у него было с Кодосом. 

И тогда он собрал всю свою смелость, вошёл в офис губернатора, сделал глубокий вдох и сказал:

– Сэр, я…

Что-то мелькнуло в глазах мужчины и, прежде чем Джим успел закончить предложение, тот накрыл его рот своим, наклоняя его голову назад и останавливая рвущиеся наружу слова.

Он заставил Джим кончить один раз, второй, третий… на четвёртый раз он держал его на краю до тех пор, пока Джим не начал умолять.

– А теперь, Джеймс, – шепнул Кодос, развязывая верёвки после всего. – О чём ты хотел поговорить?

Джим просто помотал головой, опустошённый, дрожащий и слишком униженный, чтобы даже заикнуться о том, что он этого не хотел.

***

Первым, кто начал думать о них, как о Детском бунте, а не группе голодных ребят, иногда устраивающих целенаправленные подрывы, был Кевин. Ничто не могло отвлечь от идеи, что они делали что-то, о чём потом будут писать историки, что они делают что-то жизненно важное, героическое. Что-то незабываемое.

– Знаешь, кто ты, Джей-Ти? – однажды спросил Кевин. – Шпион. Настоящий супершпион.

– И в чём разница между шпионом и супершпионом?

– Супершпион – наполовину супергерой, наполовину шпион! Ты шпион днём, заставляешь Кодоса думать, что ты на его стороне и добываешь нам еду, а ночью – супергерой, возглавляешь наш Бунт и сокрушаешь врагов!

Он драматически размахивает руками в воздухе.

– Бам! Пуфф!

Джим невольно улыбнулся и поймал Кевина за руку.

– Ты сломаешь большой палец, если будешь так бить. – Он поправляет кулак так, чтобы большой палец  был снаружи. – Теперь держи запястье прямо… вот так.

Он показал, как правильно бить, двигая рукой от плеча вперёд до запястья, опираясь на левую ногу для равновесия. Кевин нахмурился и попробовал повторить, с сомнительным успехом.  Но Джим всё равно улыбнулся.

– Отлично. Теперь представь, что кто-то пытается тебя ударить…

Вечернее небо постепенно темнело, он продолжал показывать Кевину основы самозащиты; и не мог не думать, будет ли Кевин считать его супергероем, если узнает, что именно делает Джим по ночам.

***

Время шло, Детский бунт становился всё более и более опасным, и Кодос становился всё более и более раздражённым, его хватка жёстче, прелюдия короче («Раздевайся. Раздвинь ноги.»), но к этому времени ему уже не нужно было ничего говорить. Тело Джима само подчинялось указаниям Кодоса, реагируя раз за разом на его прикосновения, выгибаясь к нему, бездумно, ненасытно, даже если Джим боролся с рвущимся плачем.

Словно каждая клетка в его теле и каждая мысль в голове шептали на ухо: «Ты любишь это, Джеймс, маленькая шлюшка – любишь».

_Нет_ в сердце Джима заглушило выгнувшееся в экстазе тело с предательским _Да_.

***

Ему не всегда удаётся удержаться от криков.

Несколько мгновений он ещё приходит в себя, позволяя панике отступить, вспомнить, что он не на Тарсусе, с Кодосом, с Эрикой, Томом, СэмСэмСЭМ, – он в Звёздном Флоте, в своём блоке, в своей кровати, а Боунс крепко спит напротив.  

.

Или, ну, не совсем спит. Он оглядывается, грудь всё ещё ходит ходуном, и встречается глазами с вполне открытыми глазами соседа.

Он отворачивается, пытаясь незаметно вытереть лицо.

– Джим…

У него сейчас нет сил смотреть в глаза Боунсу.

– Я в порядке.

– Какой, к чёрту, порядок, – бормочет Боунс. Он приподнимает одеяло, приглашая Джима. – Давай сюда.

 – К тебе в кровать? – с сомнением спрашивает Джим, слишком уставший для привычных подкатов.

– Нет, в мой салон красоты. Да, в кровать, идиот. Я так раньше спал с Джоанной, когда у неё были кошмары.

– Ты сравниваешь меня с маленькой девочкой?

– Нет, – отвечает Боунс. – Я бы никогда не стал так оскорблять свою дочь.

Джим слабо улыбается.

– Давай сюда, – повторяет Боунс, и Джим встаёт и забирается к нему в кровать, ложась рядом.

МакКой поворачивается, обнимает его с двух сторон, словно пытаясь защитить, Джим чувствует, как его дыхание шевелит волосы на макушке, и закрывает глаза.

– Знаешь, – спустя пару минут говорит он, потому что, видимо, просто не в силах наслаждаться приятным моментом. – Это больше, чем немного по-гейски.

Смех Боунса – или вздох – щекочет шею Джима.

– Заткнись, любимый.

И Джим пытается, честно, пытается. Но минуты тикают, а Джим всё не может расслабиться, так и лежит, напряжённый, как струна, и ругает себя, что не даёт Боунсу заснуть, от чего только больше напрягается.

Наконец, он не выдерживает.

– Просто, уже… прошло слишком много времени, когда я с кем-то спал.

В ответ приоткрылся один ореховых глаз.

– Дума’шь я слепой? И глухой? И тупой? Ты только за последние дни спал с кучей народа.

– Я занимался с сексом с кучей народа, – поправляет его Джим. – Но последний раз я спал… Это было…

 (Это было после того, как Кодос нагнул его над ванной и держал его голову под водой, пока он почти не отключился. Но, в самый последний момент, он тянул его  голову вверх, давая откашляться и сделать вдох, а затем снова толкал вниз. Каждый раз Кодос подходил всё ближе к убийству. И каждый раз его лёгкие горели огнём, зрение затемнялось, но он отходил от края смерти, сопротивлялся и боролся и СэмЭрикаТомНаталиКевинМалышкаПОЖАЛУЙСТА (Но, всё ещё каждый раз чувствовал лёгкое разочарование, что Кодос тянул его обратно.) От трюка с утоплением Кодос кончил дважды, и поэтому позже, ковыляя в их с Сэмом комнату, Джим похвалил себя за хорошо проделанную работу.  А вот его телу, как оказалось, не понравилось возвращаться из беспамятства больше десятка раз в течение часа, потому что, стоило ему переступить порог, как ноги отказались его держать.

– Джимми!

Перед ним появилось встревоженное лицо Сэма.

– Джимми, ты в порядке?

– Привет, Сэм, – прохрипел он.

Сэм в неверии покачал головой.

– Я знаю, что ты стараешься добыть еду нам всем, но тебе тоже надо есть. Вот… – Он встал, достал нутрипак и всунул его в руки Джиму.  

– Я думал, это на чёрный день, – пробормотал Джим, стараясь держать глаза открытыми. Он так устал, и не только сегодня…

– Ты рухнул, словно викторианская девица из романов. Я бы сказал, что это чёрный день. Бери давай.

Слишком слабый, чтобы спорить, Джим взял. Когда чувства вернулись к конечностям, а боль в животе понемногу стихла, Сэм помог ему сесть.

– Ты плавать ходил, или что? – спросил он, кивая на мокрые волосы.

– Или что.

– Давай, сюда, – сказал Сэм. – Тебе помочь переодеться?

Паника вспыхнула с новой силой.

– Нет! – (следы от верёвки, синяки на бёдрах, шрамы…)

Сэм удивлённо сделал шаг назад.

– Окей! Окей, Джимми. Не надо так пугаться…

И Джим ушёл переодеваться в ванную, где с большего отмылся и запихнул своё тяжёлое, всё ещё болящее, тело в пижаму.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Сэм был уже в кровати. Увидев Джима он усмехнулся, поднял одеяло и указал на свободное место рядом.

– Мы не спали в одной кровати с тех пор, как были детьми, – отметил Джим.

– Именно поэтому нам и стоит сделать это снова!

Ну, с такой логикой не поспоришь. Он забрался в кровать рядом к Сэму, тот придвинулся ближе, закидывая одну ногу поверх ног Джима, и довольно вздохнул.

– Нам стоит почаще так делать, когда выберемся отсюда.

– Если выберемся, – поправил Джим.

– Хей. Не говори так. Мы выберемся.

Джим не ответил, только закрыл глаза и прислушался к сильному, спокойному, идеальному ритму сердца, как самому явному доказательству того, что его жертва не напрасна.

– Нам обоим нужно быть храбрыми, – прошептал Сэм. – Бесстрашными. Как отец.

«Ну, для него это добром не кончилось», – сардонически подумал Джим.

– Конечно, Сэм, – вслух сказал он. – Я буду тем, кем ты захочешь меня видеть. – В конце концов, в этом он уже стал почти мастером.

– Нечего бояться, – сказал Сэм куда-то ему в волосы. – Я всегда буду заботиться о том, чтобы ты не пострадал.

Джим лежал, закрыв глаза, слушал это прекрасное биение сердца и всем сердцем хотел в это верить.)

Когда Джим вернулся в реальность, Боунс всё ещё смотрел на него, и двигал желваками, как бывало, когда он удерживал себя от совершения какой-нибудь глупости. Ну, или когда пытается не плакать.

Джим прячет лицо в рубашке Боунса, отчасти чтобы не видеть это выражение, а просто слушать равномерное, успокаивающее биение сердца. Джим знает, что этот прекрасный звук в одно мгновение  стихнет, а значит надо правильно разыграть свои карты.  

– Джим, – тихо окликает Боунс. – Это не было твоей виной.

Не было?

(«Он всего лишь ребёнок!»)

– Ты больше ничего не мог сделать.

Отмотать. Убить Кодоса, как только начались экзекуции. Попробовать снова.

Отмотать. Завалить тесты. Умереть вместе с остальными людьми на Тарсусе. Попробовать снова.

Отмотать. Сбросить машину с обрыва, когда ему было одиннадцать, только в этот раз не выпрыгивать из неё в последнюю минуту. Попробовать снова.

(«Джеймс может и выкупил вам дополнительное время, но мы оба знаем правду – твоя судьба была решена в тот момент, когда ты меня разозлила.»)

Это правда? Все пути ведут к поражению?

Не может быть так. Джим этого не допустит.

«Есть вещи, которые нам не подвластны. Ты это понимаешь… правда, Джеймс?» 

Джим перестаёт дышать. Его голова подскакивает с подушки, каждый нерв в теле прошивает электричеством.

– Что?

Боунс хмуро смотрит на него. И очень взволнованно.

– Я сказал, ты это понимаешь, правда, Джим?

– Я… – Великолепно, теперь он слышит голос Кодоса в разговорах с другими людьми. С таким успехом можно звонить Тому прямо сейчас.

– Твой брат не стал бы тебя винить, – убеждённо говорит Боунс. – Никогда.

Не стал бы?

Он не знает, что было в голове у Сэма, когда он видел, как Джим торговался с Кодосом. Он не знает, мог ли он сделать что-либо ещё (Отмотать. Попробовать снова. Отмотать. Попробовать снова. Отмотатьпопробоватьсноваотмотатьпопробоватьсноваотмотать…). Всё, что он знает –

– Я пытался спасти его, Боунс. Клянусь, я пытался…  

Боунс целует его лоб, искренне и мягко, словно Джим – что-то невероятно драгоценное

– Я знаю, что пытался.

***

Джим наблюдает за своим классом по боевым искусствам, занятым отработкой всевозможных сценариев боя, и вдруг заходит Ухура, с кружкой в руке и выражением лица «Посмотрите-я-совсем-не-злорадствую-я-ведь-вся-такая-скромная-и-воспитанная», что не может значить ничего хорошего. 

– Я принесла тебе кофе, – говорит она, протягивая ему кружку.

Он берёт, несмотря на интуицию, кричащую об обратном.  

– Он отравлен?

– Ну, узнаешь, когда попробуешь, верно?

– Это что, кофе шрёдингера? – Он делает маленький глоток, ммм. – Окей, чего ты хочешь?

Она сладко улыбается.

– О, нет, это не подкуп. Это утешительный приз.  Профессор Спок только что предложил мне стать его помощником преподавателя в следующем семестре.

– А «помощник преподавателя» у него код для «детки».

Она хмурится и отводит взгляд в сторону.

– Нет. Пока.

– Ну, тогда я ещё не проиграл, – ухмыляется Джим. – Но поздравляю. И спасибо за кофе.

– Можно считать, что я уже победила. Ты же знаешь, как бывает – мы будем работать вместе часами, до поздней ночи, и… Хмм. – Она не договаривает, наблюдая за Чарли – одним из подопечных Джима, – тренирующем апперкот на груше. – Интересно.

Джим тоже оглядывается, но ничего не видит. Парню стоило бы немного расслабиться, но это придёт с практикой.

– Интересно, в плане «и такое бывает» или  «неси лопату, пакет для мусора и не задавай глупых вопросов»?

– Посмотри на его язык тела. Он воспринимает тренировку слишком серьёзно.

– Нельзя слишком серьёзно относиться к самообороне, – возражает Джим.

Она хватает его за руку, указывая куда смотреть.

– Смотри. У него поза защитная, несмотря на то, что напротив него просто боксёрская груша. Он всё время в движении, даже после удара, словно боится, что она ударит в ответ. И посмотри на его лицо.  

Его глаза тусклые и злые. Вот это выражение, по крайней мере, Джим узнал.

– Его избивали.

– Хей, погоди, ты не можешь этого знать… – Протестует Джим, но, чем дольше он наблюдает за парнем, тем больше это заметно.

Чарли не дерётся с грушей, он видит перед собой кого-то. Он смотрит на Ухуру, невольно впечатлённый.  

– Как, чёрт возьми, ты это уловила? Он был в моём классе уже несколько месяцев…

– Ксенолингвистика, – самодовольно отвечает Ухура, – это больше, чем просто талантливый язычок.

***

Он пытается не волноваться, что Ухура может сказать о нём, с таким орлиным взглядом.

И у него получается. По большей части.

***

Джим валяется на диванчике и перечитывает Энеиду, размышляя о своём, как вдруг в блок влетает Боунс и громко хлопает за собой дверь. И хлопает не как обычно, о нет, а Хлопает. Такое Хлопает предвещает Джиму скорую беспощадную смерть от гипошприца. 

– Ты связался с одним из моих интернов, – рявкает Боунс тоном, которым обычно говорят: «Ваши последние слова?».

И, с учётом всего, это, наверное, было не самое хорошее время сказать:

– Эээ… которым из них?

– ТЫ СЕЙЧАС УМРЁШЬ, КИРК!

– Это Рейчел, да? Она тебе это сказала… О, она пыталась заставить тебя ревновать. Какая умная девочка.

– О чём ты говоришь?

Джим лишь грустно качает головой.

– Боунс, все видели, что она на тебя запала с самого первого дня, как начала работать в твоём крыле.

Доктор падает в кресло рядом с кухонным столом.

– Правда?

– Видишь, вот почему мы не можем найти тебе девушку. Ты безнадёжен!

– Но если она запала на меня… – медленно произносит Боунс. – Почему тогда она с тобой связалась?

– Потому что ты безнадёжен. А я хорошо играю Леонарда МакКоя. – усмехается Джим.

Момент звенящей тишины.

– Это всё настолько неправильно, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

– Кстати, – между делом заявляет Джим, – ей очень нравится, когда ты зовёшь её дорогая.

Доктор со стоном опускает голову на стол.

***

Один из плюсов наличия почти миллиона курсов в том, что Джим встречает много новых людей и даже обзаводится парочкой друзей; как Гари Митчелл, кто очень даже может быть наполовину телепатом (очень полезный навык в кровати), но так и не может понять, когда Джим над ним смеётся, что само по себе занятно.

Ну, и у него также появляется несколько врагов.

Вспомни чёрта…

Боунс пытается отыскать какой-то давно позабытый голодиск о древних кровавых ритуалах, а Джим, облокотившийся на перила второго этажа, даёт то полезные, то раздражающие советы, когда к ним подходит Финнеган со своей глупой ухмылочкой на лице.

– Джимбо! – дружелюбно говорит он. – Что за приятный сюрприз.

– Только если для тебя, уверяю, – бормочет Джим.

– Оу, не надо так. Я мог бы дать тебе много чего приятного, только скажи.

И это от парня, который затопил его блок, взломал почту и разослал оскорбительные сообщения всем его профессорам, украл одежду из шкафчика в спортзале? Ну да.

– Мог бы, Финни, – пожимает плечами Джим и поворачивается к книжным рядам библиотеки. – Но не говорю. Поэтому свали.

Тут появляется Боунс с тремя разными голодисками в руках и уже открывает рот что-то сказать, как Финннеган встревает:

– По крайней мере, ты ещё раздаёшь всем подряд, раз этот ещё тут ошивается.

Боунс прищуривает глаза.

– Хей…

Джим поднимает руку, успокаивая.

– Всё в порядке, Боунс…

– О, ну теперь я вижу, кто в этой семейке главный, – продолжает Финнеган. Он оборачивается к Боунсу: – Может поэтому та баба тебя и кинула, док. У её дочки уже есть мамочка, ты ей без надобности.

– Ну, всё, – отвечает Джим и бросается на него.

Финнеган блокирует большинство ударов, но это даёт Джиму время заехать ему локтём по виску и пнуть в живот. Финнеган пытается ответить, но Джим блокирует удары и краем уха слышит, как Боунс орёт на них, чтобы заканчивали. А потом Финнеган хватает его, пихает назад и он переворачивается через перила и падает, падает, падает…

Всё, что происходит потом, регистрируется смутным набором звука и света. Боунс выкрикивает его имя, люди носятся вокруг него, над ним, кто-то зовёт медиков, а потом горячие руки на плече, запястье, затылке. Кто-то (Боунс) шепчет, что всё будет хорошо, просит не закрывать глаза.

– Предупреждаю, – бормочет Джим. – Я сейчас выр’люсь.

Пауза, потом натянутый смешок.

– Спасибо за предупреждение, парень.

Джим пытается кивнуть (ау), а потом чернота окутывает его, поглощая целиком.

***

Он постепенно приходит в себя, сначала слышит звуки где-то вдалеке, потом понимает, что это слова, потом узнаёт тихий голос Боунса, зачитывающего что-то.

– … делать, когда ты лежишь так. – Пауза. Потом: – Ты меня напугал, Джим.

– Прости, – хрипит Джим. Боунс вздрагивает, удивлённый. – Н’х’тел пугать.

Он не может понять его выражение лица, но оно точно не радостное.

– Ну, тогда мне очень интересно узнать, что же ты ожидал, проделывая такие трюки.

– Стар‘ся помочь, – отвечает Джим, и, вау, Боунс, должно быть, накачал его чем-то реально мощным, потому что ему намного сложнее открыть глаза и намного проще открыть рот, чем это обычно бывает. – У меня н’чего не ост’ось, только Звёз’й Флот и лучший д‘уг-неудачник.

А вот это выражение Джиму хорошо знакомо – «Мы в одной лодке».

– Непр’да. Ты нужен Джо.

На этот раз пауза дольше, а затем:

– Ты идиот. Вот что мне делать, если ты вконец убьёшься? Что будет, когда мы окажемся в космосе – ты и там собираешься впереди меня бросаться на амбразуру при малейшей угрозе?

– Да, – не задумываясь, отвечает Джим. Мир вокруг начинает кружиться, и ему приходится закрыть глаза, но, по крайней мере, его язык больше не чувствуется таким деревянным. – Всё в этом мире – экономика, Боунс. Наши решения – анализ затрат к выгоде… Особенной делает нашу жизнь то, как мы тратим наши ресурсы. Как много мы готовы отдать. И… и если я могу отдать свою жизнь, чтобы спасти твою, то это самая лучшая сделка, на которую я мог бы рассчитывать.  

Боунс долго не отвечает. Джим уже думает, что он, наверное, уже ушёл; и думает уже поддаться подступающей темноте. И тут Боунс бормочет:

– Может, я бы хотел жить _с_ тобой, а не _за_ тебя.

Он не ответил, но последней мыслью, перед тем, как заснуть, была: «Это то, что я всё это время пытался сказать отцу… сказать Сэму».

***

Да, может Леонард и был тем, кто подтвердил, что кадет Джеймс Тиберий Кирк здоров (или настолько здоров, насколько он позволил себя вылечить, прежде чем сойти с ума от скуки в медцентре). Да, он подписал его допуск к занятиям. Он ведь думал о парах, тренировке малышей, как не разбить себе голову, чтении напыщенной поэзии ну и прочем в таком же духе.

Он совершенно точно не думал, что Джим отправится в чёрт-знает-какую глушь в лесу, имея в запасе один лишь нож, и всё это назовут тренировкой по выживанию для второкурсников. Когда Леонард вернулся с дежурства, Джима дома не было, но это не редкость – обратное утверждение будет более верным.  Поэтому только когда наступило утро, а Джим всё ещё не вернулся, он понял, что что-то не так – Джим после секса никогда не оставался на ночь.

Небольшой опрос показал, что Джима забрали за день до внезапной симуляции для второкурсников (сюрприз! Веселитесь целую неделю голодая в диком лесу!). Теперь у него другая цель, а именно – отыскать капитана Пайка, куратора Джима. Ему удаётся перехватить того на пути в офис, со стаканом кофе в руке.

– Добрый день, доктор МакКой.

Лену не до вежливых распинаний.

– Почему меня не проинформировали, что кадет Кирк будет отправлен в несусветную глушь без снаряжения, лишь во что одет был? Его выпустили из медцентра всего два дня назад!

Пайк делает глоток кофе.

– Им выдали по ножу, – спокойно отвечает он.

Леонард скрипит зубами.

– В том всё и дело. Вы не можете просто взять и бросить этих детей в глуши, где нет укрытия, где нет оружия, где нет еды… – Господи, там нет еды. – Так нельзя!

– Симуляция на выживание – это лучшая возможность протестировать навыки кадетов к самосохранению. – Пайк разворачивается и идёт в офис, Лен следует за ним. – Эти навыки могут им пригодиться, когда они станут офицерами. Мы же не бросаем их без всякого присмотра – в случае реальной опасности, или угрозы голодания, комиссия тут же вытащит их.

– Но кто знает, какой вред к этому времени будет уже нанесён!

Пайк открывает дверь, но в офис не входит, просто стоит и непонимающе смотрит на него.

– Какой вред?

«Ах да, верно», – спохватывается Леонард. Пайк не видел медицинскую карту Джима. Он не знает, почему отсутствие прямого доступа к еде для Джима неприемлемо. И Джим не хочет, чтобы тот об этом узнал; почувствует себя (и будет в своём праве) преданным, если Лен расскажет. Поэтому Леонард задумывается на минуту, а потом говорит:

– Просто это… это опасно!

– Я согласен с Боунсом, – подаёт голос Джим, сидящий на углу стола Пайка. – Вам не стоило оставлять детей одних в лесу, это очень опасно.

– Видишь? – Лен кивает на Джима. – Даже он понимает, что это плохая идея, и… – Тут он замолкает и снова оборачивается. – Чт.. Как ты… Что…

– Кирк, – Пайк устало трёт переносицу, он даже не удивлён. – Целью этой симуляции было протестировать твои навыки выживания в самых худших ситуациях.

– Да, – соглашается Джим. – И я думаю, что неплохо справился. Но я могу заскочить на следующей неделе. Ну, на всякий случай.

Он спрыгивает со стола, хватает Леонарда за руку и вместе с ним идёт к двери.

– Что ты сделал с ножом? – спрашивает Пайк.

– Вам лучше не знать, сэр, – мрачно отвечает Джим.

Леонард слышит, как офицер бормочет под нос: «Ещё пятьдесят волос долой».

***

Ухура даже не может сказать, что удивлена, когда, придя на встречу клуба ксенолингвистики, видит Джима Кирка, флиртующего с одним из членов клуба, лишь хватает Бив-дж’аал и шипит ей на её родном дельтанском:

– Разве я тебе не говорила тебе, послать его подальше?

– Да, – извиняется та. – Но он сказал, что у него для тебя важная информация.

– Конечно, сказал!

Та фыркает в ответ.

– Если бы Джим Кирк бегал за мной, я бы точно не стала бежать в противоположном направлении!

Ухура устало вздыхает. Впрочем, это не вина Бив-дж’аал – Кирк может навешать лапши на уши кому угодно, хоть гундарку. Она оборачивается к кадету и переключается на стандарт:

– Прости за это.

Кирк пожимает плечами.

– Да ничего, – отвечает он на идеальном дельтанском, и Ухура чуть не падает в обморок.

Он усмехается, глядя на её полное ужаса лицо, и продолжает уже на стандарте:

– Я хочу видеть тебя в своей команде для Кобаяши Мару.

– Хм, мне надо подумать, – Ухура театрально наклоняет голову, словно задумалась. – Нет.

– Ты амбициозна. Тебе бы хотелось быть в составе команды, которая первой пройдёт этот глупый тест за всю историю Звёздного Флота.

– И всё равно нет.

– Тебе же хуже! Если ты не будешь на моей стороне, можно хоть имя узнать?

– Боже, – она со смехом закатывает глаза. – Тебя хоть что-нибудь остановит? Стоп-слово? Намордник? Может водой прыснуть?

– Может быть. Что такое стоп-слово?

– Очень смешно, – отвечает она. Кирк молчит, и это заставляет её присмотреться к нему, потому что это похоже… Её глаза расширяются в удивлении. – Погоди… Ты… Ты и правда не знаешь, что такое стоп-слово.

Он смеётся. Но в этом смехе что-то не так.

– Конечно, знаю! Я просто дурачусь. Может ты не так и хороша в чтении людей, как думаешь, а?

– Может, – осторожно отвечает Ухура. В её голове сотни вопросов, а Кирк уже прощается и (бросив через плечо покрывшейся фиолетовым румянцем Бив-дж’аал «Позвони мне») уходит, прежде чем она успевает задать хоть один.

Может она и не смогла понять, что скрывается в его глазах, но она всегда распознаёт сигналы бедствия.

***

После второго раза с Кобаяши Мару, Боунс назначает ему ещё одну обязательную академическую встречу с Пайком. Только на этот раз это не потому, что он безвылазно сидит в блоке наедине с жалостью к себе, а потому, что теперь он редко там появляется. Он проводит дни в беспокойном тумане, проводя каждую свободную минуту в зале с грушей, а ночи – провоцируя людей на всевозможную агрессию, в чём бы она ни проявлялась, лишь бы почувствовать облегчение от зуда безвыигрышного сценария («Он всего лишь ребёнок!)(«Я полагаю генетика – ещё не всё…»)(«Твой брат не стал бы тебя винить. Никогда.»)

(Отмотатьпопробоватьсноваотмотатьпопробоватьсноваотмотать…) терзающего разум.

Он собирается пройти тест снова. И, на этот раз, он его пройдёт, даже ценой всего, что он достиг.

***

– Есть проблема, которая требует безотлагательного внимания, – говорит ему Пайк.

Джим пытается (безуспешно) притвориться, что внимательно слушает.  

– Что за она?

– Твой прогресс слишком стремительный и слишком резкий. В твоём расписании почти вдвое больше курсов, по сравнению с другими студентами, не говоря уже о том, что ты первый по успеваемости на командном потоке…

– И?

– Это всё хорошо, – продолжает Пайк. – Но ты должен знать, что люди могут злиться. Они начнут искать причины, подумают…

– Подумают, что я всё это получил, потому что хорош в постели.

– Верно.

Кирк пожимает плечами.

– Окей.

– Окей?

– Ну, я ведь хорош в постели.

Пайк уставился на него.

– Ты правда не видишь, в чём проблема?

– Конечно, вижу, – отвечает Джим. – Я получу славу за превосходный минет, который я тебе не сделал.

– Это… я совсем не об этом…

– Прошу прощения, капитан, – прерывают их. Они оборачиваются.

– Здравствуйте, професор Лонго, – усмехается Кирк. – Рад вас здесь видеть.

– Не нужно церемоний, –  Пайк машет ему рукой, приглашая войти.

Преподаватель по инженерии выглядит ошеломлённым.

– О, спасибо, капитан Пайк. Я пришёл обсудить довольно непростую проблему…

Пайк кивает.

– Хорошо. Джим ты можешь идти. Продолжим позже.

– Вы не поняли, – отвечает доктор Лонго. – Я пришёл поговорить с кадетом Кирком.

Пайк недоумевает.

Джим навострил уши.

– Этот тот термоядерный трансмиссионный переключатель опять глючит?

– Верно! – отвечает доктор Лонго. Потом садится рядом с Джимом и достаёт диаграмму, Джим берёт её, смотрит, закусив губу. – Трансмиссионный модератор испытывает флуктуации энергетических потоков, вызывая запуск реакции расщепления с более высокой скоростью, чем может выдержать нейтронная охладительная эмульсия. Если так будет и дальше, то ксеноновое отравление вызовет обрыв цепи…

– Приблизительно через пятьдесят четыре часа, – заканчивает Джим, разглядывая данные с диаграммы. – Нужно сфокусироваться на возможности дополнительных реакций. Тогда вместо расщепления с образованием йодин-135 и обрыва трансмиссии, при пограничных значениях переходящих мощностей автоматически включится предохранитель.

Доктор Лонго в удивлении смотрит на него, а потом вырывает диаграмму и энергично трясёт руку.

– Коенчно. Мы в один миг заставим его работать. Спасибо, Джим!

– Обращайтесь, – отвечает Джим. – Я заскочу к вам позже, посмотрю, что можно сделать с модификатором энергопотоков.

– Я буду в своём офисе с 15.00.

– Значит в 15.00.

Длинная пауза, заполненная тишиной.

Пайк прочищает горло.

– Так, о чём мы с тобой разговаривали?

– О минете, – напоминает Джим.

Пайк стонет и потирает виски. По крайней мере, он знает, кого поблагодарить за седую голову, которая у него точно будет, когда Кирк получит диплом.

***

Джим абсолютно уверен в трёх вещах. Первое – Боунс, без всяких сомнений, однозначно монстр секса. Второе – Джим не хочет заниматься с ним сексом ни в какой форме. И третье – иногда его внутренний диалог звучит подозрительно похоже на один из подростковых романов.

Однажды, после одной банки пива на двоих, он пытается объяснить этот феномен Боунсу, разлёгшемуся с ним на кушетке.

– Ты, как Единственный, – говорит он, сонный, счастливый. – Только без секса.

Боунс – в своих лучших традициях – смотрит куда-то в сторону, словно Джим процитировал поэму Майи Энджелоу.

– Меня начинает беспокоить то, что я смог тебя понять.

– Платонические соулмейты, чувак, – говорит Джим, потому что это звучит лучше, чем «Как Единственный, только без секса». – Нам, наверное, стоит пожениться.

Боунс фыркает, но правда в том, что Джим искренне любит Боунса, а ведь он не думал, что способен на такое, после смерти Сэма. Джим не уверен, что верит в Единственного, но он верит в Боунса. Да, даже без секса. Может быть, именно _потому,_ что без секса.

Правда в том, что Боунс – настолько близок к Единственному, насколько вообще возможно для Джима.

Правда в том, что он бы взял то, что есть и никогда не оглядывался назад.

(Правда в том, что он лишь наполовину шутил, когда предлагал Боунсу брак.)

***

За два дня до рождественских каникул Боунс отлавливает Джима для лекции на тему «Знакомство с семьёй», во время которой пытается научить тому, что называется правила приличия. Лекция длится больше пятнадцати минут и включает в себя множественное повторение фразы «ответственный взрослый человек», а значит Джим просто обязан ненавидеть каждую минуту.

– Я могу притвориться твоим бойфрендом? – спрашивает Джим, когда Боунс приостановился перевести дух.

– Нет.

– Почему нет? Мы бы заставили Миссис Монстр обзавидоваться, круто же. Она с кем-нибудь встречается?

– Миссис… что… нет!

– Нет, она не королева демонов загробного мира или нет, она ни с кем не встречается?

– Просто нет! – отвечает Боунс, и, в принципе, это его универсальный ответ на всё. Ну, или на всё, предложенное Джимом.

– В любом случае, я могу немного опоздать в четверг на это душещипательное воссоединение. Я встречаюсь с другом друга моего друга. Ну, ты знаешь, как это.

Он не знает, но согласно кивает.

– Ладно, но будь к пяти, чтобы…

– Забрать Джоанну на несколько часов, пока ты с Джезебель будете согласовывать порядок совместной опеки и, скорее всего, займётесь спонтанным, бесстрастным послеразводным сексом, о чём пожалеете на следующее утро. – заканчивает Джим. – Я знаю, ты повторил это раз восемь.

– Я не собираюсь с ней спать, – сквозь зубы выдавливает Боунс. – Это было б глупее, чем жарить утку на минном поле.

– Боунс, как тебя вообще можно воспринимать всерьёз с такими-то метафорами? Я говорю как твой друг – прекрати это. Немедленно, если не раньше.

– Я не буду спать с Джослин!

Джим молча рассматривает ногти на руках.

А Боунс отвечает своим «Как-жаль-что-я-слишком-устал-чтобы-убить-тебя-прямо-здесь-и-сейчас» лицом.

– Может, закончим уже договариваться о присмотре за Джо и сделаем эту беседу менее грустной?

– Великое дело! Я проведу её по местом моей боевой славы.

– Никаких баров!

– В смысле мест, где я раньше работал.

– Никаких стрип-клубов!

– Я не работал в стрип-клубах, – возмущается Джи, весь такой обиженный, а потом добавляет: – на постоянной основе.

– Знаешь, забудь об этом, мне будет проще нанять няньку.

– Да шучу я, шучу, боже! – Он не совсем шутит, но Боунсу это не нужно знать. – Я собираюсь позвать её в магазин музыкальных инструментов!

– Ты работал в магазине музыкальных инструментов в Джорджии?

Джим пожимает плечами.

– У меня было много странных работёнок.

– Знаешь, чем больше я о тебе узнаю, тем меньше я хочу знать.

– Немного похоже на то, что я чувствую, когда вижу, как ты раздеваешься.

– А вот это – грязная ложь, – возмущается Боунс.

– Очень грязная, – пошло ухмыляясь, соглашается Джим.

– Теперь понимаешь, о чём я говорю.  Давай без всего этого, – он обводит воздух вокруг Джима. – Только не в присутствии моей дочери. Мы не хотим её травмировать.

– Ладно. Но я могу похитить Джоанну и спрятаться с ней у нас в блоке, если она мне правда понравится?

– Возможно, – отвечает Боунс.

***

Хорошая новость в том, что Джим появляется забрать Джоанну ровно в 17.00. Плохая – Джим появляется забрать Джоанну в 17.00. Точнее, приезжает.

Они ждут снаружи 3-D аркады,  где они были с Джоанной («Эта девочка знает, как обращаться с оружием», – гордо отметил Леонард.) секунд тридцать, но Джослин уже накручивает себя до полноценной параноидальной паники.

– А ты уверен, что Джим не бросит её где-нибудь одну?

Он подавляет вздох. Джоанна безучастно смотрит в сторону, она всегда так делает, когда Леонард и Джослин разговаривают друг с другом. – Да, уверен.

– А он знает, что должен вернуться самое позднее к 21.00.

– Да.

– А ты уверен, что он знает, где должен нас встретить? – в пятый раз спрашивает она.

В этот момент на углу улицы показывается мотоцикл, с рёвом несущийся прямо на них. Леонард чувствует, как его желудок провалился куда-то вниз. Джоанна с интересом поворачивает голову.

Мотоцикл, резко тормозя, с полуразворотом останавливается перед ними. Водитель снимает шлем, и под ним, с растрёпанными волосами и широкой улыбкой, появляется Джим.

Доктор косится в сторону – Джослин выглядит так, словно ожили её самые страшные кошмары, а Джо… Ну, он будет последним, кто станет утверждать, что понимает свою дочь, но если это не начало детской влюблённости, то он съест свой трикодер.

Джим слазит с байка и подходит к ним, держа шлем под мышкой.

– Хей, Боунс! Прости, что опоздал.  Забирал эту малышку от того друга друга моего друга, о котором я тебе говорил. – Он переводит взгляд на не отрывающую от него глаз Джоанну. – А ты, должно быть, Джоанна!

Джо покрывается ярко красным румянцем. Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно.

Джим оборачивается к Джослин.

– А ты.. эмм, Джилл?

– Джослин, – отвечает та, злобно зыркая на Леонарда, словно Джим – это его вина.

– А, ну, прости, – пожимает тот плечами. – Думаю, Боунс просто редко тебя упоминал.

… Почему он вообще думал, что позволить Джиму познакомиться с Джослин может быть хорошей идеей?

От улыбки Джослин веет арктическим холодом.

– Лен упоминал тебя, но не говорил… кто ты ему?

Леонард, к несчастью, понимает, на что она намекает, и вздыхает.

– Нет, он не… Джим – просто друг.

– Ох. Правда. – Джослин выглядит немного удовлетворённой. – Могла бы догадаться. Ты ни с кем серьёзно  не встречался со времён нашего развода.

Комментарий сам по себе довольно нейтральный, но её сахарный тон – приторный, жалеющий, словно он никогда никого не найдёт, раз до сих пор этого не сделал.

Это лишь одно из многих оскорблений, с которыми мирился Леонард ради сохранения нормальных отношений с Джослин, точнее ради встреч с Джоанной.

Снисходительность – настолько неотъемлемая часть  того, как она с ним разговаривает, что Лен теперь уже едва это замечает.

Но не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что  Джим такое не пропустит.

– Вообще-то, – Джим обхватывает рукой плечи Леонарда так, словно она там и должна находиться. – Друзья – не совсем то слово, которым я бы описал нас. – Он смотрит на Лена с абсолютно фальшивой кающейся улыбкой. Леонард зыркает в ответ. – Прости, Боунс, я знаю, что ты хотел держать это в тайне, чтобы Джули не чувствовала себя несчастной.

И, может быть, Леонард не станет бросать своего друга под автобус. Особенно, учитывая, что ему нужно, чтобы Джим казался более-менее надёжным, если Джослин позволит ему забрать Джоанну на время, необходимое для обсуждения условий опеки. Даже если Джим знал, что Лен будет вынужден подтвердить, что бы тот ни сказал. Маленький засранец.

Глаза Джослин смотрят то на одного, то на другого. Леонард скрипит зубами и незаметно наступает Джиму на ногу. К сожалению, он не получает никакой реакции кроме резкого вдоха.

– Ты зовёшь его Боунсом? Это потому, что он доктор?

Джим усмехается.

– Ну, это одна из причин…

Леонард  борется с желанием прикрыть глаза рукой. Или, ещё лучше, сбежать отсюда. Или, ещё лучше, никогда не являться на эту встречу.

– Да, – продолжает Джим, игнорируя ЗАТКНИСЬ НЕМЕДЛЕННО, телепатически посылаемое ему Леонардом.

– Он спас меня от криминала, настолько он крут в постели.

– ДЖОАННА, – шипит Леонард. Джим наконец спохватывается.

– Верно! Прости, ДжоДжо, – ничуть не смущаясь, улыбается ей Джим. – Проехали. Главное, рад с тобой познакомиться. Вот, лови.

Она инстинктивно ловит шлем и, мгновением позже, понимает, что это, и с восторгом поднимает глаза на Джима.

– Мы поедем на мотоцикле?

– Конечно! Ты же не думала, что взял его только для крутости, да?

– Конечно, нет, ведь это совсем не твой стиль, – ворчит Леонард. Джим улыбается и хладнокровно щипает его руку. – АУ. Ты маленький…

– Ну! – хлопает в ладоши Джим. – Ты готова?

– Да!

– А где твой шлем? – требует Леонард.

– Ооо, я в порядке, Боунс. Я никогда не ношу шлем… Надел сюда только, чтобы быть хорошим примером. – Он подмигивает Джо, а та – ему.

Джим становится на колени, чтобы помочь ей надеть шлем. Джослин, тем временем, становится всё более и более раздражённой.

Джо залазит на мотоцикл позади Джима, и тот говорит:

– Нам нужно договориться с жестами, пока будем ехать, поскольку будет слишком громко для стоп-слова.

– Для ЧЕГО? – восклицают в один голос Леонард с Джослин.

Джим переводит на них непонимающий взгляд.

– Стоп-слово. Взаимно оговорённое слово, сообщающее всем участникам, вовлечённым в потенциально опасные действия, что один из них желает приостановить или полностью прекратить данные действия.

– Это что, определение из словаря?

– Конечно, нет, – Джим нервно переминается с ноги на ногу.

– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – шипит Джослин.

– Можно мы уже поедем? – спрашивает Джоанна в нетерпении, крепче обхватывая Джима за талию. Он оборачивается к ней, и, наверное, видит что-то в её глазах, потому что тут же кивает и переходит к делу.

– Давай договоримся, что если хочешь притормозить, ты хлопнешь по плечу один раз, а если остановиться – то дважды. Так, значит, что тебе нужно сделать, чтобы я притормозил?

– Хлопнуть один раз.

– А если ты хочешь остановиться?

– Дважды.

Он кивает, и Джим видит лёгкую тень сомнений, скользнувшую по его лицу.

– Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? Ты всегда можешь сказать нет…

Джоанна опускает щиток на шлеме, прижимается крепче к нему и кричит:

– Да!

Джи смеётся, и с коротким кивком Боунсу и оглушительным рёвом мотора, они трогаются в путь.

***

Звон колокольчика оповещает об их приходе в «Скрипичный ключ», Джим довольно осматривается. В музыкальном магазине ничего не изменилось: тот же пол, те же постеры на стенах, тот же мужик за стойкой, с настоящей трубкой в зубах.

– Хей, Макс!

Макс смотрит на него и хмыкает, словно и не прошло уже больше четырёх лет с их последней встречи.

Старый добрый Макс. Он всегда был сильным и молчаливым типом.

– А Серена есть сегодня? – спрашивает Джим, Макс снова хмыкает.

Джим переводит взгляд на Джо, потом закатывает глаза и орёт:

– Серенаааа!

Откуда-то из подсобных помещений появляется женщина в длинной шикарной (фальшивой) меховой шубе поверх майки и порванных узких джинсов. Интересный прикид.

– Неужели это… – тут она видит Джима, и на её лице появляется широкая улыбка. – Джейми!

– Привет, Серена, – усмехается Джим.

Она подходит ближе, и они обмениваются приветственными поцелуями. Потом она замечает Джоанну.

– А это кто? Не твоя, а?

Джим прочищает горло.

– Эээ… нет. Она дочь моего луч… моего парня.

– Парня? – с изумлением повторяет она. – В смысле больше, чем на одну ночь? Отношения?

– Да, – сквозь зубы выдавливает Джим. – И давай не будем делать всё ещё более неловким для ребёнка, который стоит рядом с нами, окей?

– Окей, – соглашается она, но в её глазах чётко читается «Мы ещё поговорим об этом». – Так, что привело вас сюда?

Джим улыбается и хлопает Джо по плечу.

– Мы ищем реально громкий инструмент, который будет раздражать её маму.

Джоанна с энтузиазмом кивает.

– Ну, для моего любимого работника – без обид, Макс, – (Макс хмыкает) – можешь взять один бесплатно.

– Рена, ты лучшая!

– И не забывай об этом! – отвечает она, возвращаясь за прилавок. – Дашь мне знать, когда найдёшь свой Единственный.

– Единственный? – переспрашивает Джоанна, после ухода Серены.

– Когда музыкант встречает правильный инструмент, происходит нечто волшебное, – серьёзно отвечает Джим. – Вот увидишь. Ты поймёшь, когда почувствуешь это.

Он подводит её к клавишным, где играет джазовый рифф, а потом усаживает её тоже попробовать, но инструмент не хочет с ней говорить. Они уходят к бас-гитарам (бее), скрипке (фи), саксофону (точно нет)… они даже пробуют некоторые реально странные инструменты, типа клавесина и органа.

Ближе всего стали барабаны. Джо сидит за установкой и отбивает ритм, поднимает восторженные глаза на Джима.

– Мама возненавидит их.

– Верно!

Он учит её простым мелодиям, ей вполне нравится, но вскоре становится понятно, что хоть это и явно будет раздражать её маму, это не Единственный.

– Может, я просто не создана для музыки, – разочарованно говорит Джо после почти двух часов поиска.

– Не говори так, каждый создан для музыки. Тебе просто нужно найти инструмент, который…

И тут он замечает, как она остановилась посреди комнаты и смотрит на что-то с выражением… Ну, это лицо влюблённой женщины.

Джим следует за её взглядом и видит лимонно-зелёную электро-гитару, висящую на стене.

– Серена! – зовёт он, широкая улыбка расползается по его лицу. – Я думаю, мы нашли его.

***

Они пакуют гитару Джоанны, потом идут за фрогуртом, который позже трескают, сидя на детской площадке, Джо рассказывает ему о последних сплетнях в своей школе. Потом Джим достаёт новую гитару играет для неё Stairway to Heaven1. Джоанна прислоняется к верёвочным поручням и слушает, прикрыв глаза.

Когда песня заканчивается, она вздыхает.

– Не хочу возвращаться.

– К своим маме и папе?

– Да. Когда они вместе, это ужасно. – Она безрадостно смеётся. – Но ещё хуже, когда они порознь.

Он тянет время, перебирая струны гитары.

– Погано, конечно, что твой отец не дома.

Джоанна ковыряет землю носком кроссовок.

– Ну, он сделал свой выбор.

– Иногда, – отвечает Джим, но не знает, как продолжить. – Люди поступают не так, как они хотят, – я имею в виду жить с тобой или без тебя – а так, как, они уверены, будет лучше для тебя. Я думаю, Боунс – твой отец – хотел, чтобы у тебя было какое-то подобие нормальности. Без постоянно ругающихся родителей, готовых вцепиться друг другу в глотки, с тобой, разрывающейся между ними двумя…

Джо не отвечает, и Джим говорит.

– Я думаю, что он уверен, что тебе будет лучше без него.

Прямо как отец Джима. Как Сэм.

Джо хмурится, не отрывая глаз от земли, и бормочет:

– Это не ему решать.

– Я знаю, – тихо соглашается Джим.

– Я не просила его уйти. Я была в порядке! – в её голосе слышны слёзы.

– Я знаю, ДжоДжо. Знаю.

Они в тишине качаются на качелях.

– На самом деле, я не парень твоего папы, – спустя какое-то время говорит он.

– Пфф, новость, – улыбается Джоанна.

Он удивлённо смотрит на неё.

– Это так очевидно?

– Папа боится хороших людей, – серьёзно отвечает она.

– Как и все мы. Как и все.

***

«Хей, вы позвонили на голосовой ящик Джима Кирка. Оставьте мне сообщение, и я обслужу вас, как только смогу!»

Бииип.

– Джим! – орёт Леонард в свой ком. – Уже почти 2200, ты где?! – Он запустил руку в волосы и начинает нервно наматывать круги.  – Клянусь, Джим, если ты разбился на этом своём глупом байке…

Он слышит знакомый рёв, облегчённо закрывает глаза и поворачивается в тот момент, как Джим подъезжает к машине Леонарда.

– Прости, мы опоздали! – говорит Джим, без тени раскаяния.

Джо слезает с байка, снимает шлем и с восторгом поясняет:

– Мы по дороге встретили одного из друзей дяди Джима из тюрьмы!

Леонард зыркает на Джима, тот отвечает ему невинным взглядом широко распахнутых глаз.

– Вообще-то он из колонии для подростков. Он бы тебе понравился! – добавляет он, что совсем не делает Леонарда счастливее.

– Он гигантский медбрат!

–Ну, он гигант и он медбрат, – поправляет Джим, словно это всё объясняет.

Леонард продолжает буравить его взглядом, ну, а что ему ещё делать остаётся.

– Мне он показался классным. Надеюсь, я ещё увижу дядю Ника.

– Дядю Ника? – взрывается Лен. – да кто он вообще такой?

– Он гигантский медбрат, точнее он медбрат, а ещё гигант.

– С которым ты познакомился в детской колонии.

– Его настоящее имя – Хаддли, – добавляет Джим. Джоанна морщит нос. – А я дал ему никнейм. Ха – понял? Его ник – это Ник. Возьми на заметку, Боунс, вот так надо шутить.

– Классное имя, дядя Джим, – хвалит Джоанна.

– Да?

Джим протягивает руку ладонью вверх, и Джоанна, не глядя, даёт ему пять.  Леонард понимает, что разлучать этих двоих уже поздно.

– Давай, забирайся внутрь, ДжоДжо, – он открывает дверь. – Твоя мама уже беспокоится.

Джим и Джо издают одинаковые «Уууу».

– Но ты ведь пойдёшь завтра с нами на лыжи, да?

Джим выглядит растерянным.

– Конечно, если… если хочешь.

Он с надеждой поворачивается к Леонарду.

– Можно?

Он правда думает, что Лен ему откажет? Парень – идиот.

– Конечно, ты можешь пойти с нами. У тебя же нет других планов?

– Эм, нет! – говорит Джим, а значит, у него были планы. Скорее всего включающие в себя алкоголь и дешёвую комнатку в мотеле.

– Окей, – широко улыбается Джо. – Увидимся завтра, дядя Джим!

Джоанна обнимает Джима поперёк груди, и выражение на его лице – что ж, если у Джо – подростковая влюблённость, то Джим влюблён по уши. Лен знал, что их стоило познакомить друг с другом.

Джоанна со своей гитарой садится в машину и уезжает почти на час позже, чем было оговорено (Джослин его убьёт, но это не новость). По пути домой, сидя на заднем сиденье, Джоанна напевает Stairway to Heaven.

***

Это первый раз, когда Джиму жаль, что каникулы закончились. Но с двойной учебной нагрузкой, плюс тренировка двух классов боевым искусствам и помощь доктору Лонго в качестве ассистента на «Научный поток 5520: Применение квантовой механики в спектроскопии и лазерах» у него нет времени на ностальгию. Также у него нет времени обращать внимание на то, что говорят за его спиной, что довольно полезно,  учитывая, что большинство студентов уверено, что он спит с Пайком. И, в целом, это доставляет больше проблем Пайку, а не Джиму, поэтому он едва об этом думает.

Что действительно его беспокоит, так это то, что Боунс наконец-то начинает с кем-то встречаться – кадет с медицинского потока по имени Марлена Моро – и поначалу он боится, что вот и всё. Что она – Единственная, и теперь он Боунсу больше не нужен, тот перестанет о нём заботиться, перестанет видеть. Но стоит ему один раз их увидеть, как он понимает, что она не для Боунса. Может, потому что Марлена милая – но и только; в то время как все важные для Боунса люди – сильные личности. Может потому, что её имя не начинается на Дж. Что бы ни было, Джим знает – пусть и сам Боунс пока этого и не понимает – эта парочка скоро расстанется.  

И он ненавидит то облегчение, которое чувствует от этого понимания.

С началом нового семестра приходит новая группа твёрдоголовых энтузиастов, отчаянных доказать себя в боевых искусствах. Поэтому он действует по знакомой схеме – рушит воздушные замки в их головах и учит их основам выживания: уклоняться, защищать себя, уклоняться от ударов, правильно падать… А потом, когда они уже не надеются научиться чему-нибудь крутому, он показывает им, как наносить удары.

Сначала он демонстрирует технику, но одними демонстрациями много не добьёшься, поэтому он ставит их практиковаться, а сам ходит и наблюдает, поправляет стойку и положение запястья  и следит, чтобы они не повыбивали друг другу зубы.

– Так правильно? – спрашивает один из кадетов.

Джим смотрит на его кулак и улыбается.

– Ты сломаешь большой палец, если будешь так бить. – Он поправляет кулак так, чтобы большой палец  был снаружи. – Теперь держи запястье прямо… вот так.

Джим поворачивает голову – и видит перед собой знакомые карие глаза Кевина.

Райли.

Воздух резко покидает его лёгкие, он почти задыхается, ТарсусЭрикаСэмнехочуумирать…

Кевин чуть склоняет голову на бок.

– Мы встречались?

Из-за меня ты поступил в Звёздный Флот.

Из-за меня ты не помнишь шесть месяцев своей жизни.

Из-за меня у тебя больше нет старшей сестры.

***

Согласно учебному плану на истории с професором Джилл (Командный поток3919: История развития межгалактического сообщества), у них стоит тема долгой и славной истории секс-рабства на орионе. (Орионские секс-рабыни – или _lodubyaln_ –  имеют глубокую подготовку в сфере искусств и развлечения – гласит сухой голотекст – включая музыку, рисование, ораторство и, что более примечательно, экзотические танцы. Они также обучены быть прекрасными собеседниками и игроками, что в значительной степени повлияло на тенденцию освобождённых рабов (смотри «Восстание рабов на Орионе в 2248») становиться дипломатами, сервисными агентами и воспитателями. В ответ на потенциальные угрозы, вызванные их легендарной привлекательностью, _lodubyaln_ часто также хорошо владеют боевыми искусствами. Однако, зачастую не поощряется или активно запрещается получать образование в других областях, что стало причиной появления мифа о «животных самках». Большинство _lodubyaln_ не учили читать и писать.)

По абсолютно не связанным с данной темой причинам, Джим решает, что это прекрасный день для того, чтобы пропустить историю и, вместо этого, покурить травку и почитать  «К генеалогии морали» Ницше в чулане под лестницей.

Дело в том, что с преподаванием трёх курсов, двойной учебной нагрузкой и удовлетворением – кхм – личных нужд, у Джима не было свободного времени, чтобы подивиться стандартному для Ницше  долбоёбству. И сегодня у него прекрасная возможность это исправить, потому что как бы он ни ценил  прямой и бесстрастный стиль преподавания профессора Джилл, он абсолютно не в настроении слышать как кто-то  прямо и бесстрастно говорит об изнасиловании.

Он просто знает, что найдётся идиот, утверждающий, что орионским рабыням нравится быть секс-игрушками для богатых зазнавшихся князьков – у них ведь сексуальные аппетиты выше, чем у хозяев!  Они выделяют специальные феромоны, которым невозможно сопротивляться! Они так накачаны афродизиаками, которые помогают им заманивать в ловушку бедных, ничего не подозревающих богатеньких папиков! Ужас, кошмар и так далее!

И не важно то, что орионские секс-рабыни были (и сейчас являются) простыми орионками, которых с детства воспитывали, чтобы завлекать, развлекать и подчиняться прихотям своих хозяев. Стереть себя и стать тем, кого хотели видеть другие; квинтэссенция Гэтсби. Вкратце, Джим лучше почитает о смехотворной ненависти Ницше ко всему более-менее стоящему в этом мире, чем выслушивать от кого-нибудь из однокурсников, кто «не ксенофоб, ничего такого, но…».

И через десять минут после начала его пары – он только добрался к той части, где Ницше стонет, что простым жителям дали базовые гражданские права (что тут сказать, чувак – долбоёб), и на четверть прочёл следующий абзац, когда его прерывает чей-то голос.

– Тут моё место.

– Я не видел на нём твоего имени, – отвечает Джим, не утруждаясь поднять глаза.

– Твоего тоже нет, – возражают ему. – Так что, почему бы тебе не пододвинуться, чтобы мы оба смогли уместиться.

Джим вздыхает. Вот и конец его милому, тихому, уже-не-секретному логову.

– Разве тебе не нужно быть на паре? – спрашивает он, в голосе прорезаются недовольные нотки. Он поднимает глаза и –

Орионка в голубой форме научников хмуро смотрит на него, поставив руки на бёдра.

– А тебе?

Он знает эту девушку, она с ним в группе на истории у професора Джилла, и… и Джим – идиот.

Он молча сдвигается вбок. Она садится рядом.

– Гейла, – говорит она, и, вау, она великолепна.

Это не сверхъестественная, усиленная феромонами красота, и даже не эффектность порно-звёзд, а простой магнетизм, лёгкая грация её движений, то, как она смотрит на него, её глаза сияют и наполнены неприкрытым любопытством, словно она ничего не боится. В любое другое время, он бы уже приударил за ней, не раздумывая, но сегодня…

– Джим, – отвечает он. – Джим Кирк.

Она смотрит в его глаза, взгляд словно проникает в душу, и говорит:

– Ты такой прекрасный человек.

И Джиму говорили, что он привлекателен в самых разных обстоятельствах и в самых разных выражениях, но никогда это не звучало так лично, словно она говорит о самом его существе.

К его ужасу, он чувствует, как покраснело лицо.

– А… эм… спасибо?

Она легко улыбается в ответ, словно восхищаться душой незнакомца – это её способ начинать разговор (и кто знает, может для неё это и так). Она видит книжку в его руке И поднимает на него восхищённые глаза.

– Можно посмотреть?

Он передаёт ей книгу и смотрит, как она пытается пробиться сквозь абзац, на котором он остановился.

Её губы молча повторяют каждый слог первой строки, брови чуть сдвинуты от усердия.

Спустя пару минут она отдаёт ему книгу обратно, выглядя немного разочарованной.

– Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь смогу это прочитать.

– Я тоже так думал, – отвечает Джим, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Но это намного проще, если читать с высоким пронзительным  немецким акцентом. Вот смотри – он ставит палец на строчку, на которой закончил читать, – он говорит о том, как ужасно, что американские и французские революционеры восемнадцатого столетия хотели дать права всем, даже обычным, простым людям.

– Ужас просто, – усмехается Гейла.

– Да-да, я знаю, это всё очень волнительно, но будь спокойна, потому что – он переключается на свой лучший напыщенный акцент немецких педантов – «… _прогремел в ответ на старый лозунг лжи ressentiment о преимуществе большинства, в ответ на волю к низинам, к унижению, к уравниловке, к скату и закату человека страшный и обворожительный встречный лозунг – «Поддержим права меньшинств! Поддержим права меньшинств!_ 2

На последнем слове его голос ломается от праведного негодования, и Гейла начинает смеяться.

– Этот парень всё это серьёзно?

– Погоди, ты ещё главного не слышала! – отвечает Джим. – _«Как последнее знамение другого пути явился Наполеон, этот самый единоличный и самый запоздалый человек из когда-либо бывших, и в нем воплощенная проблема аристократического идеала самого по себе - пусть же поразмыслят над тем, что это за проблема: Наполеон, этот синтез нечеловека и сверхчеловека.»_

– Так, значит, Ницще запал на Наполеона, – переводит Гейла.

– Именно! Видишь, ты всё поняла!

Она придвигается ближе к нему, глаза сияют от смеха и желания знать больше.

– Не останавливайся! – просит она.

Он продолжает, и к тому моменту, как студенты начинают покидать класс доктора Джилл, они полностью прочли первое эссе из книги и договорились встретиться завтра после пар прочитать второе.

И, хей, может это и не то «Не останавливайся», которое он бы ожидал услышать от неё, но так даже лучше.

***

Боунс приходит домой со смены, видит Джима и Гейлу, сидящих бок о бок на диванчике, оба полностью одетые, и бросает на блондина взгляд, говорящий «Я не знаю, что ты затеял, но всё равно не одобряю, просто на всяких случай». Джим смотрит в ответ абсолютно невинными глазами.

– Боунс, познакомься с Гейлой. Гейла, это Боунс.

Боунс лишь хмыкает и уходит на кухню, скорее всего, чтобы съесть всё, что попадётся на глаза, поскольку он всегда забывает поесть на дежурстве.

Джим откладывает книгу в сторону и жалуется:

– Бооооунс. Я провалил экзамен по военной и дипломатической подготовке.

Боунс фыркает, осматривая содержимое шкафчиков, и достаёт пачку крекеров, а к ней  консерву с тунцом.

– Дай, догадаюсь, ты получил девяносто шесть процентов и самый лучший результат в группе.

– Девяносто восемь, – бормочет Джим. – И это только второй результат!

– Ну, в таком случае, тебя могут и вышвырнуть.

Джим надувает щёки и оборачивается к Гейле.

– Боунс – злюка.

– Кто бы ни получил высший балл, он, наверное, спит с профессором, – утешает его Гейла.

– Спасибо, Гейла! Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать, не то, что некоторые.

– Звучит так, словно кто-то хочет сандвич с джемом на ужин, – любезно говорит Боунс с кухни.

Джим в ту же секунду меняет тактику.

– Я не о тебе! Чувак. Да ты лучший!

– Сандвич с джемом? – недоумевает Гейла.

– У меня аллергия на арахисовое масло, – поясняет Джим.

– Вот так просто! – Боунс возвращается с кухни со своей самой саркастичной улыбкой на лице. – Ну, разве не мило, что ты готов поделиться такой важной личной информацией, которая поможет другим совсем не случайно тебя прикончить.

– Знаешь, – отвечает Джим. – Для Того Инцидента  Который Мы Больше В Жизни Не Упомянем, ты довольно часто его упоминаешь.

Боунс лишь недовольно хмурится в ответ.  В этот момент они замечают, что Гейла, молча наблюдавшая за всей этой перепалкой с диванчика, смотрит на них с улыбкой на лице.

– Что, – говорит Боунс, вот просто так, без всякого намёка на интонацию, подразумевающую, что это вопрос.

Она качает головой, всё ещё улыбаясь.

– Ничего! Теперь я понимаю, почему ты никогда не пытался за мной приударить.

– А? – Джим ничего не понял.

Боунс, в свою очередь, выглядит абсолютно ошеломлённым.

– Он никогда не пытался за тобой приударить?

– Конечно, нет! – отвечает Гейла. – Он прекрасный джентльмен.

– Что? – переспрашивает Боунс, уже встревоженно.

– Хей! Я могу быть просто другом!

– Я знаю, – поясняет Боунс. – Но ты всё ещё постоянно флиртуешь со мной!

В общем-то, это не далеко от истины. Ну, что тут Джиму сказать? Ему нравится флирт.

– Конечно флиртует, – соглашается Гейла. – вы же партнёры.

Джим смеётся.

– О, нет. Не мы с Боунсом …

– И у меня есть девушка, – поддакивает МакКой, на что Джим добавляет: – Наконец-то.

– Если вы не вместе, – медленно произносит Гейла. – Тогда… почему ты не…

Джим поднимается на ноги.

– Хочешь пить? Я пойду попью. Кто-нибудь хочет пить?

– Эээ… нет, – она всё ещё в замешательстве. – Спасибо.

По пути на кухню Джим замечает, как Боунс совсем другими глазами смотрит на Гейлу, не так, как при знакомстве. Оценивающе. Словно она может задержаться рядом с ними надолго.

Он наливает себе воды, и слышит его глубокий акцент.

– Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Гейла. Я Лен.

– ЛЕН? – кричит Джим, высунув голову с кухни.

– Я с тобой разговаривал?

– Ты разрешаешь людям называть себя Лен? Почему я не могу просто звать тебя Нерд3?

– Потому что ты уже нашёл для меня глупый ник, – отвечает Боунс, скрещивая на груди руки. – А ещё, ревность тебе не идёт.

– Ревность мне вполне идёт, благодарю покорно!

– А вы точно не вместе? – Гейла хочет быть точно уверенной.

– Нет! – рявкает Боунс, Джим передёргивается.

Гейла и в самом деле задерживается надолго, и Джим медленно привыкает к тому, что в его жизни не один, а два человека, с которыми он не занимается сексом.

Но не может привыкнуть к тем комментариям, которые слышит, когда они вместе.

– Она твоя, Кирк? – однажды, выходя из кафетерия, слышат они позади себя голос Финнегана.

Джим поворачивается, ладони уже сжимаются в кулаки, но Гейла мягко трогает его за руку. Качает головой.

– О, теперь понятно, кто здесь руководит, – продолжает Финнеган. – Если бы я заплатил за неё столько денег, я убедился, что она знает, кому принадлежит.

– Гейла никому не принадлежит, – рявкает он. – Так почему бы тебе не свалить, пока я не написал на тебя докладную о сексуальном домогательстве.

Кадет смеётся.

– Это не сексуальное домогательство, если ей это нравится. Ты, что, не знаешь про орионок? Это раса шлюх.

Они ловят кайф, прислуживая другим, – их тела даже выделяют феромоны, делая их более притягательными для их мастеров. Хочешь сказать, что это насилие, если она этого хочет?

Джим едва может дышать, едва может видеть, уже готов зарядить кулаком по лицу Финнегана и не останавливаться, пока это глупое лицо ещё может смотреть на Гейлу – на кого-либо – такими глазами, но Гейла хладнокровно поворачивается к кадету.

– То, что тело чего-то хочет, не значит, что ты этого хочешь. Я бы на твоём месте послушала Джима и оставила нас в покое.

По лицу Финнегана проходит нервный тик.

– Не указывай мне, что делать, маленькая шлюха…

Он хватает орионку за руку, и она по инерции разворачивается и заезжает ему с ноги в голову.

Финнеган падает, как мешок с кирпичами, и Джим, к которому ещё не вернулся дар речи, лишь смотрит, как Гейла довольно кивает, разглаживает униформу и перешагивает через тело на полу, словно это слегка раздражающий мусор.

– Можем идти? – спрашивает она, убирая за ухо ярко рыжую прядь волос.

– Более чем, – пылко отвечает ей Джим,  и они уходят, оставляя Финнегана и всё остальное за спиной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Stairway to Heaven – Лестница в небо, песня Лед Зеппелин.  
> 2\. Джим зачитывает первое ээсе Ницше «К генеалогии морали». Фридрих Ницше, сочинения в 2-х томах, том 2, издательство "Мысль", Москва 1990. Перевод - К. А. Свасьяна. Только я этот перевод чуточку поправила, чтобы больше согласовывался с английской версией.  
> 3\. Нерд – (англ. Nerd) переводится как умник, ботаник, зануда. Нерд созвучно со вторым слогом в имени Леонард.


	7. Гейла

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Однажды мудрый человек сказал мне, что русская озвучка фильмов зачастую неадекватна от слова совсем. Я не согласилась, а теперь вынуждена пересмотреть свою точку зрения.

По причинам, предположительно не связанным с красоткой с инженерного потока, сидящей на первом ряду, Гэри Митчелл переводится в класс Джима по квантовой механике. И это не смотря на то, что он:

а) на командном потоке, а значит, этот предмет для него не обязателен;

б) абсолютно не знает алгебру.

Очевидно, он думает, что Джим сделает ему поблажку, раз уж они друзья (ну, или как там называют того, с кем иногда спишь и/или напиваешься и над кем Джиму нравится издеваться), на что Лен отвечает, что это плохая идея. Но, вместо того, чтобы понять, что это не для него, и бросить этот курс, Гэри лишь проводит всё своё время, выторговывая у Джима различные поблажки.

«Попытка №1», – думает Леонард, закатывая глаза, при виде Гэри, ставящего свой поднос рядом с Джимом.

– Джим, ты довольно хороший учитель. Но у тебя есть одно большое слабое место.

Джим поднимает бровь.

– Какая же.

– Ты реально умный. Очень-очень умный. Как стопка книжек на ножках.

Леонард переводит взгляд с одного на второго.

– Окей, ну и что за слабое место?

– Это оно и есть, – отвечает Гэри, словно Джим и не сидит здесь, глядя на них смеющимися глазами.  – Нужно бить в ноги. Или, точнее, между ног.

– Угу. Только я вот честно не думаю, что твои оценки улучшатся, если ты дашь Джиму по яйцам.

– Нет, не в этом смысле! Я собираюсь отвлечь его с помощью секса! – он поворачивается к Джиму и радостно добавляет: – Я собираюсь тебя с кем-нибудь свести. Вот увидишь.

– Гэри, – Джим сама вежливость. – Помнишь, что лейтенант Ларо тебе ответил на вопрос, стоит ли тебе записываться в мой класс?

– Ты либо начинаешь думать, либо тонешь, – цитирует Гэри. – Окей, ладно, но я больше нравится действовать, а не думать.

– Заметно, – соглашается Джим, кивая.

Гэри лишь, ничего не подозревая, улыбается в ответ, и Леонард чувствует, что это его долг пихнуть Джима локтём в отместку за этого бедного придурка.

***

– Угадай, что? – спрашивает Гейла. Пришла очередь Джима готовить ужин, поэтому она решила остаться помочь (читай: сидеть на столе и говорить, что он неправильно режет овощи).   

– Ты решила не провоцировать парня с огромным тесаком в руке? – выдвигает он свою версию, заканчивая нарезать лук.

Гейла фыркает в ответ.

– Ни за что. Я получила 85 по тесту по «Письменному стандарту» на прошлой неделе! 

Джим поднимает на неё глаза.

– Гейла, это здорово! Ты это слышал, Боунс?

– Это замечательно, – устало повторяет Боунс с дивана и поворачивается к ним спиной. Он изображал овощ с тех пор, как Джим вернулся с пар, что значит, что один из его пациентов в тяжёлом состоянии.

– А  ещё я набрала 112% на «Целочисленное программирование и комбинаторная оптимизация в рандомных алгоритмах». Но это и ты знаешь. Ерунда.

– Полная, – соглашается Джим.

– Мне нужно завести друзей поглупее, –  ворчит Боунс и добавляет: – Что бы ты там ни готов’л, парень, пахнет вкусно.

Джим усмехается. Да, к такому он бы легко смог привыкнуть.

***

Разумеется, есть и такие вещи, от которых он бы хотел отвыкнуть. Как, например, бесконечные ночи ворочания в кровати  и повтор, повтор, отмотатьотмотатьотмотать…

Он читает диссертацию Пайка по гибели ЮСС Кельвин, но она ему ничего нового не даёт.

Храбрый капитан. Злые ромуланцы. Неизбежная смерть. Конец игры.

Ни один из проигрываемых в голове Джима сценариев ничего не меняет. Неважно что, или на каком этапе он меняет. Как только начинается магнитная буря, всё кончено. Насколько может судить Джим, единственный способ победить – это не регистрировать бурю, проигнорировать её, развернуться и сбежать. Но этот сценарий ещё хуже поражения.

«Отмотать», – думает Джим, до боли сжав зубы. «Попробовать снова. Должно быть хоть что-то…»

Должно.

***

Может, это признак того, что Джим стал меньше вляпываться, ну, или стал более изобретательным; но теперь, когда ему что-то нужно, он находит ресурсы помимо секса. Иногда он платит за выпивку, или помогает подготовиться к экзамену, или чинит машину.  Или занимается сексом. Не то, чтобы он перестал спать с людьми, просто теперь он находит другие занятия. Например, понянчиться с собакой.

Первый раз, когда Боунс, вернувшись в общагу, видит Джима, играющего с призовым биглем адмирала Арчера, он думает, что его друг приютил эту собаку, и тут же начинает орать об ответственности, и порче мебели, и смертельных аллергиях, не говоря уже об Одном Конкретном Инциденте.

Джим обрывает его, когда у Боунса на лице появляется желание найти гипо побольнее; и объясняет, что это не его пёс, нет, он не лжёт, чтобы спасти свою бренную тушку, правда, это адмирала Арчера; и если с ним что-то случится, то Арчер скорее всего сделает из него чучело и повесит в офисе на стене.

– Он адмирала Арчера? – повторяет Боунс, когда достаточно успокоился, чтобы понять, что ему сказали.

– Ага.

– Окей… А тебе-то что с того?

– Почему я должен искать выгоду? Может, мне просто нравится проводить время со Снуппи. А ему нравится быть со мной! Правда, мальчик? Правда?

Снуппи лает в ответ и прыгает, облизывая лицо Джима; тот смеётся и пытается его отодвинуть.

– Он довольно милый, – вымученно говорит Боунс. – Его зовут Снуппи?

– Неа, – отвечает Джим, не прекращая чесать бигля за ухом. – Его имя – Портос. Но это такое глупое имя, правда, мальчик? Тебе ведь Снуппи нравится больше, да? Да. Да!

– Так, значит, ты делаешь это… потому что уже составил завещание?

– Нет! Разве я настолько корыстен?

Лицо Боунса говорит само за себя, но вслух он ничего не произносит.

И, если через пару недель бумага на Джима совершенно случайно оказывается на столе у адмирала Арчера, и он подписывает разрешение Джиму пропустить симуляцию для третьекурсников, тем самым перейдя к симуляции для четвёртого курса, что позволит ему выпуститься в конце этого года… ну, это просто приятный побочный эффект.

***

Если Леонард сощурит глаза, наклонит голову и подумает о чём-нибудь приятном, то тогда, может быть – может быть – он поверит, что Джим никак не манипулировал Арчером. Но очень подозрительно то, что пёс исчез, как только он стал Джиму больше не нужен.

– Ты убил того бигля? – Леонард просто вынужден спросить.

– Я не убивал бигля! – отвечает Джим. – Он просто исчез!

– Исчез, – с сомнением повторяет Лен.

– Да! Впрочем, Арчер отправил какого-то бедного недотёпу на заброшенный пост чёрт знает куда, так что, даже если бы я об этом что-то знал, я не признался.

Леонард скрещивает руки на груди.

– … Но это не важно, потому что я не убивал бигля, клянусь, – добавляет он.

***

– Я не хочу оскорбить, но ты спятил? – спрашивает Ву.

– Немного, – признаёт Джим, пытаясь вложить в улыбку как можно больше флирта. Если учесть, что он сидит, опираясь на стену, тяжело дыша и с раной в боку, получается средне.

– Поверить не могу, что ты умудрился пораниться на симуляции, – ворчит она. – Ты почти мог умереть.

Почти – вот в чём разница. Он всегда почти умирает, но никогда окончательно, и самое худшее, что это заводит его, как ничто другое. Может, это просто его особенность, может, он ненормальный, но для Джима, возбуждение и страх за свою жизнь идут рука об руку.

– Те фазеры не бутафорские, – отвечает он. – Что мне оставалось делать, позволить Кевину словить заряд?

– Нет, наверное, – признаёт она. – Но когда тебя задели, то, наверное, не стоило брать руководство всей операцией на себя. Кстати, как ты смог сделать это сумасшедшее сальто назад? Я думала, такое могут только гимнасты.

Ну, Джим не станет это комментировать. В любом случае, ему это закон запрещает. 

– Кровь не останавливается. Это плохо?

Ву двигает желваками и сильнее давит на рану. Джим делает резкий вдох.

– Ничего. Медики уже в пути.

– Медики? Кто… – В ответ на её вопрос появляется Боунс, словно ангел возмездия, направляющийся к ним в облаке молчаливой ярости, с аптечкой в руках.

Вот в чём дело: Джим заметил, что у Боунса три степени недовольства. Первая – сарказм, значит, что он может быть где угодно в промежутке между удовлетворённый и слегка раздражённый. Вторая – внешняя злость – он может быть расстроен, но довольно скоро простит Джима.

Третья – это тишина.

– Привет, Боунс, – слабо улыбается Джим. Лен поджимает губы и игнорирует его, просто становится рядом на колени, молча достаёт инструмент.

– Это не моя вина, – говорит Джим. – Правда, кадет Ву? Это не моя вина.

Ву мудро смотрит прямо, не позволяя вовлечь себя в это.

– Кевин был… – его протесты прерываются стоном от боли, когда Боунс накладывает какой-то бандаж, явно для пыток. – Я не мог просто… Ааа, Боунс, полегче!

МакКой не отвечает, берёт гипо, и Джим переходит в режим паники.

– Нет-нет-нет! Прости, я виноват, только не коли туда гипо… – Конечно, доктор его игнорирует и колет прямо в повреждённый нерв. – БОУНС!

– Не Боунскай мне тут, ты маленький… 

– Чего бы это ни стоило, – говорит Ву, видимо тоже почувствовав, что худшее позади, раз Боунс снова разговаривает, а Джим не истекает кровью. – Он получил самый высший балл по симуляции для четвертого курса за всю историю Звёздного Флота.

Это должно осчастливить Боунса. Но нет. Он продолжает выглядеть как дикий зверь.

– Я устал, – говорит Джим.

– У меня сердце за тебя кровью обливается.

– Ты злюка.

Боунс потирает лоб. Тяжело вздыхает.

– Не обслюнявь  мне тут всё, и можешь уснуть на кушетке, – наконец говорит он. – Но только в этот раз.

– А теперь намного меньшая злюка.

– Прекрати. Ты мне льстишь.

– Мне принести носилки? – спрашивает Ву.

– Нет, я принесу, – отвечает Боунс. Поворачивается к Джиму и рычит: –  Меня не будет меньше минуты, как думаешь, сможешь остаться живым это время?

Джим вполне уверен, что сможет (но не уверен, что сможет не отключиться, впрочем, это другая история), но Боунс уходит прежде, чем он успевает ответить.

Ву смотрит на удаляющуюся спину доктора.

– Это твой друг? – неверяще качает головой. – Даже представлять не хочу, какие тогда враги.

– Что я могу сказать, – отвечает Джим своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой. – Я бесстрашен.

***

Ну. Почти бесстрашен.

– БОУНС! – визжит Джим.

– Что, – слышен приглушённый (но явно раздражённый) ответ Боунса из ванной.

– На меня напал монстр! – кричит он. – Он… он ползёт ближе – аааа он ползёт ко мне, УБЕЙ ЕГО, БОУНС! Убей его насмерть!

Пауза, а потом:

– Ты это о пауке?!

– Это не паук, а целая чёртова КОСМИЧЕСКАЯ СТАНЦИЯ, и я хочу, чтобы ты УБИЛ ЕГО!

Ворча и тяжело вздыхая, Боунс выходит из ванны, явно готовый от души посмеяться над Джимом за то, что он такая трусливая истеричка, но потом видит Его.

– Эм, – говорит Боунс. – Может, мы просто оставим его в покое.

– Ты его боишься! – понимает Джим и обвинительно тычет в него пальцем.

– Неправда.

– Правда!

– Тебе ли говорить, сам на спинке дивана сидишь!

Джим надувает щёки.

– Ладно, может он… он не самое приятное создание, на мой взгляд, – фыркает Боунс.

–  Так что, как мы избавимся от монстра? Разве ты не умеешь накидывать лассо на быка? У нас есть шнурки.

Они переглядываются, и вместе кричат:

– ГЕЙЛААА!

– Что за пожар? – спрашивает она, выходя из кухни с сэндвичем в руке.

– Вон там пожар, – отвечает Джим. – И тебе нужно убить его, прежде чем он убьёт нас!

– А, – теперь Гейла тоже видит Его. Откладывает сэндвич и мягко берёт паука в ладошку.

– Что ты за женщина?! – восклицает Джим с безопасного расстояния.

– Та, которая радуется любой форме жизни, – отвечает она, улыбаясь пауку так, словно это её лучший друг. – Всего тебе самого лучшего на пути, маленький странник.

Потом разворачивается и уносит его наружу, оставляя Джима и Боунса беспомощно смотреть ей вслед.

– Значит, мы не только трусихи-истерички, но и просто нехорошие люди, – переводит Джим.

– Да, я тоже услышал именно это, – соглашается Боунс.

Снова пауза.

– Пауки просто бррр, Боунс.

– Заткнись, Джим.

***

Гэри перехватывает Джима в тот момент, когда он выходит из офиса Пайка после ежемесячной встречи по оценке академической успеваемости (ему показалось, или он правда слышал стоны из офиса Пайка? Должно быть, послышалось).

– Джим, послушай. У меня есть номер той классной блондинки, лабораторного техника, ты будешь от неё без ума.

Джим поднимает бровь.

– Настолько без ума, что не смогу проверять тесты и буду просто вынужден поставить всем А1?

– Да!

– Гэри, я собираюсь предложить тебе что-то довольно радикальное, поэтому не пугайся, но, может, тебе пойти подучить предмет?

– А что насчёт меня? – не отстаёт Гэри.

– Что насчёт тебя?

– Ты мог бы заняться сексом со мной.

– Мог бы, – соглашается Джим. – Но ты бы всё равно провалился на квантовой механике.

– Серьёзно? Не задумываясь? – Гэри вздыхает, опускает плечи. – Сэнди говорил, что нет, но я ей не поверил. Чувак. Да это более странно, чем то, что ты серьёзно встречаешься с той орионкой.

Джим резко поднимает на него глаза, молча убеждая его заткнуться, желательно немедленно.

– Что такого ненормального в том, что встречаюсь с Гейлой?

– Ну, знаешь. Потому что она орионка. – Лицо Джима заметно каменеет, и Гэри спешно добавляет: – Да ладно! Я не ксенофоб или что-то типа того, просто все знают, что они просто не созданы для моногамии. По крайней мере, они не скажу тебе «Останемся друзьями», верно?

Он смеётся, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

– Знаешь, тебе для информации, – говорит Джим. – Мы с Гейлой состоим в моногамных отношениях уже несколько месяцев.

Гэри недоверчиво смотрит в ответ.

– Правда что ли?

Даже Джим слегка удивлён своими словами.

– Да, правда!

«О, Боги», – думает Гэри, пребывая в каком-то тумане. «Скажу – не поверят».

***

Так. Эмм. В то время, это казалось хорошей идеей. Но теперь, когда Джим нервно наматывает круги перед аудиторией, где у Гейлы пары, она кажется уже не такой уж блестящей. Скоро должна закончиться её пара по «Продвинутому антикризисному менеджменту и Экстренному репрограммированию».

– Привет, – говорит он слегка более высоким голосом, чем обычно, подходя к девушке.

– Привет? – отвечает она.

Пока они вместе идут в кафетерий, Гейла напевает одну из безвкусных земных поп-песенок, а Джим пытается решить, как лучше рассказать ей о том, что у неё внезапно появился бойфренд.

В конце концов, его рот говорит:

– Так. Эмм. Поговаривают, что у тебя есть бойфренд.

Гейла не выглядит ни в малейшей степени удивлённой, лишь слегка любопытной, и это одна из причин, почему они так легко дружат друг с другом.

– Неужели?

– Да, – кивает Джим. – Он не самый лучший парень в мире, но, хей, бывают и похуже. Он красивый… умный… забавный… хорош в постели, да…

– Джим, – вздыхает она. – Как бы мне не льстило то, что ты пытаешься сосватать себя мне…

Следующие слова вырываются сами.

– Я вроде как… сказал Гэри, чтомывстречаемсяионнаверноужерассказалвсейакадемиикэтомучасу?

– Ты сказал Гэри, что?

Джим повторяет, и Гейла качает головой.

– Джим, я ценю это, правда, но мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня защищал.

– Я знаю, – отвечает Джим. 

На этом всё и должно было закончиться, но, вместо этого, они оба стоят и молчат.

Гейла вздыхает, ставит руки на бёдра.

– Ты перестанешь на меня смотреть щенячьими глазками, если я разрешу этому встречанию продлиться пару недель? 

– Да.

– Ты вымогатель, –  говорит Гейла.

– Но теперь я твой вымогатель, – и, вау, это реально звучит пугающе. Не то, чтобы ему неприятна мысль встречаться с Гейлой… он просто хочет показать этому Гэри… но в то же время он не знает, почему мысль о ненастоящем романе с Гейлой заставляет его так нервничать. Нет, скорее волноваться, словно в любую минуту что-то пойдёт не так. 

Но, хей, это скорее всего паранойя Боунса начинает на нём сказываться. Она потрясающая, удивительная и великолепная – любой был бы счастлив быть с ней, а они даже не по-настоящему встречаются.

Что может пойти не так?

***

Естественно, слухи о том, что две самые большие шлюхи Академии ограничились друг другом распространились быстрее пожара. Комментарии в сторону Гейлы резко стихли, им на смену пришли знающие (и иногда завистливые) взгляды, стоит им лишь появиться на людях вместе. Вскоре кадеты уже ставят ставки, сколько раз в день они занимаются сексом (последнее, что слышал Джим, было около восьми, он почувствовал себя настолько польщённым, что не стал обижаться).

Гейла, как обычно, всё воспринимает как должное, и Джим решает, что есть вещи намного хуже, чем то, что все думают, что он занимается сексом с удивительной, прекрасной женщиной по восемь раз на день. Но Боунсу это всё не нравится.

– Ты не можешь притвориться, что встречаешься с кем-то, только чтобы доказать, что прав.

– Эмм, очевидно, могу, – возражает Джим.

– Так, что, ты же не остановишься, пока все не признают, что орионки способны на моногамию? Я только надеюсь, ты готов на ней жениться и заделать ей прекрасных детишек цвета сельдерея.

– Ты не слышал, что они про неё говорили, Боунс.

Он знает, что может это и не самое лучшее оправдание его действиям; знает, что они будут продолжать говорить всё то, что и раньше, только теперь не в лицо. Но Боунс смотрит на него своими всепонимающими глазами и не возражает.

***

– Это правда, что ты встречаешься с Джимом Кирком? – требует Нийота, стоит ей лишь зайти в их блок. Гейла поднимает виноватые глаза, отрываясь от книжки, что она читает, лёжа на кровати в одном белье (ты привыкаешь к некоторым… культурным особенностям, когда живёшь с орионкой), привычка, которая у неё появилась довольно недавно. Где-то в то время, когда она познакомилась с Кирком, если задуматься.

– Ну…

– Нет, это хорошо! – тут же добавляет Нийота, садясь на край своей кровати. – Даже больше. Ты просто не слышала, скольких местных идиотов-ксенофобов ты заткнула за пояс. Они не знают, как быть, теперь, когда ты доказала, что орионки могут ограничиться кем-то одним. Парень, который мне это сказал, выглядел так, словно переживал экзистенциальный кризис. – Смеётся она.

– Эмм, – Гейле становится неловко. – Хорошо.

– С другой стороны, вероятность того, что Кирк способен ограничиться…

Гейла резко садится и бросает на неё негодующий взгляд.

– Оставь его в покое, Нийота! Он далеко не такой придурок, каким себя выставляет.

– Нет, я знаю… – отвечает та. – И, если честно, – а я скорее умру, чем признаю это – я думаю, что вы друг другу подходите. Но тебе стоит быть осторожной.

Её соседка любопытно наклоняет голову вбок.

Нийота пытается найти слова тому непонятному сигналу, что она с него считала, но не до конца расшифровала.

– В нём… много боли, думаю. А люди способны на многое, когда им больно.

Лицо Гейлы озаряет улыбка, а затем она сокращает расстояние между их кроватями и мягко целует Нийоту в губы, ещё одна культурная особенность, к которой привыкла Нийота, живя с орионкой – они намного более… демонстративны со своими друзьями.

– Нийота, думаю, я люблю тебя, – говорит она так легко, как другие «доброе утро».

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – усмехается Нийота. – Только не приводи сюда Кирка, окей? И вообще не приводи сюда парней.

– Не буду!

– Обещай мне, Гейла, – с комично серьёзным лицом настаивает Нийота. – Обещай, что я не приду домой и увижу его сперму в своей комнате. Я этого в жизни видеть не хочу. 

– Я обещаю! – смеётся Гейла.

И, в самом деле, это не проблема. Они просто живут, как обычно – и он, и Гейла продолжают спать с другими людьми, но теперь чуть более скрытно, только с теми, кто может держать язык за зубами.

Джим, в свою очередь, начинает цеплять только тех, у кого нет никаких отношений со Звёздным Флотом и кто вряд ли попадёт на первые полосы газет. Впрочем, когда дело касается флирта, то тут он мало таится. Правду сказать, он теперь даже более открыт –  позволяет своим глазам смотреть дольше, пальцам скользнуть немного ниже, подходить ещё ближе, чем считается приличным, позволяя зевакам гадать, действительно ли дальше флирта дело никогда не заходит.  И, может быть, однажды они поймут, что не обязательно быть орионкой, чтобы быть шлюхой.

Но во всём остальном между ними всё по-прежнему. Они всё ещё вместе валяются на кровати Джима, читая и поддразнивая Боунса, они всё ещё не занимаются сексом и не ходят на настоящие свидания, и между ними всё ещё это сексуальное напряжение, только теперь его намного сложнее игнорировать, потому что предполагается, что они спят вместе.

Однажды вечером они сидят на полу у Джима, готовясь к экзамену по термодинамике. Гейла вслух читает конспект, медленно, но аккуратно, а Джим должен слушать и исправлять ошибки, корректируя. Но на самом деле всё, что он делает, –  это смотрит на неё и думает, как она прекрасна.

И дело не только в её внешности –  хотя да, и внешность тоже. Сочетание зелёной кожи и рыжих волос, честно говоря, невероятно сексуально, и то, как она двигается, –  каждое движение лёгкое, грациозное, чувственное. Но также её разум, заточенный на понимание сложных систем, разделение их на части и собирание заново, не просто изучать новое, но и создавать с помощью своих навыков программирования.

А ещё её сердце. Её смелость пробивать себе дорогу в мире светлокожих людей, уже составивших о ней своё мнение и осуждающих за спиной (и не только) каждый её шаг.

Джим хочет её. Конечно, он хочет её. Нужно быть в коме или мертвым, чтобы не хотеть. Его сны стали более… яркие, когда они начали зависать вместе, и он знает, что секс с ней был бы фееричным. Но… в то же время…

В то же время, с тех пор, как он встретил Боунса, Джим понял, что в его жизни есть две совершенно разные категории людей: люди, которых он по-настоящему любит, глубоко, искренне и навсегда, как Сэм и Боунс. И те, кого он «любит» в самом поверхностном смысле, и эта категория включает в себя, ну, всех остальных.

Это принцип его жизни: люди попадают либо в его сердце, либо в трусы. Третьего не дано.

И самое худшее в том, что Джим уверен, что Гейла была уже на пути в первую категорию, если бы Джим не втянул её в эти странные, неестественные, фальшивые отношения, лишь бы доказать свою правоту. Он лишь смеет надеяться, что она всё равно будет рядом, говоря себе, что он ей не должен, что он тоже оказывает ей услугу. Но слухи никогда не волновали Гейлу так, как Джима; и чем дольше длятся их “отношения”, чем дольше они заставляют её скрывать свою сексуальность, словно этого стоит стыдиться, тем слабее его уверенность.

Джим резко возвращается в настоящее, где Гейла на середине предложения о консолях управления искусственной гравитации в их курсе термодинамических технологий.

– Должны мы заняться сексом? –  спрашивает Джим.

Орионка поднимает на него глаза, и целое мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга.

– Нет, – решает она.

– Ага, – облегчённо соглашается Джим. Потом нерешительно спрашивает: – Можно я лишь…? Он наклоняется ближе, словно хочет поцеловать её, но, вместо этого, кладёт свою голову ей на плечо, слушает её сердце. Закрывает глаза.

Джим знает – и знает, что Гейла знает, – что она не Единственная, но это не значит, что у них вместе не может быть чего-то прекрасного. Они во многом родные души – и, каким-то образом, из-за этого эти фальшивые отношения становятся только более сложными; потому что они действительно могли быть вместе. Но именно поэтому он и не хочет, чтобы они были вместе, – потому что он хочет, чтобы она была с ним всегда, а не только на одну ночь. Это принцип его жизни: люди попадают либо в его сердце, либо в трусы. Третьего не дано.

Просто он пока ещё не понял, в какой категории окажется Гейла.

***

Довольно широко известно, что комплекс Эдипа в том, что ты хочешь убить своего отца и трахнуть мать, но мало кто знает, что настоящий Эдип из древнего мифа никогда не хотел ни того, ни другого. На самом деле, когда он услышал пророчество, он сбежал в Фивы, где женился на женщине своей мечты и стал королём. Проблема в том, что позже выяснилось – его усыновили (спасибо за инфу, мама и папа). Чувак, которого он убил в первом упомянутом сражении был его биологическим отцом, а женщина, которую он так страстно любил, – его мать, поэтому, пытаясь убежать от пророчество, он его исполнил.

Когда Джим впервые прочёл о Короле Эдипе, готовясь к классу у Кодоса, они с губернатором оба согласились (как обычно), что Эдип был хорошим королём, хорошим человеком с трагической судьбой, потому что он мог винить лишь себя за свои прегрешения – но вплоть до того момента, когда Эдип осознал, что он сделал и так ужаснулся, что выколол себе глаза и слепым поковылял прочь из Фив. Джим думал, что это благородно. Даже с учётом его незнания, само по себе то, что он делал, было очень неправильным. Джим считал, что Эдип понял –  благие намерения не извиняют ужасных последствий.

Кодос считал, что это глупо.

– Нельзя винить человека за то, чего он не знал, – настаивал он. – Инцест, сам по себе, не является грехом, а именно желание инцеста общество признаёт греховным. Не действие, а желание является недостойным. А посему, раз Эдип не знал, кто его жена, и не желал заниматься сексом со своей матерью, степень его самоуничижения абсолютно нерациональна.

– Из-за своей чрезмерной моральной чувствительности он оставил Фивы в хаосе, что, я считаю, является более тяжким грехом.

– Хуже, чем убийство отца в приступе ярости? – с вызовом спросил Джим. – Может он и не должен был оставлять Фивы, но другой вариант был ещё более неприемлем – он не мог просто отмахнуться от того, что трахал свою мать, и жить как раньше.

– Нет, пожалуй нет, – согласился Кодос. – Но ему не следовало винить себя за грехи, которых он не желал совершать и о которых не мог знать.

– Может, он выколол себе глаза, потому что знал, – ответил Джим. – Может, он действительно знал, в глубине души, что делал что-то неправильно, даже если и не хотел это признавать.

Кодос лишь усмехнулся и махнул рукой (“Догадки и бессмыслица.”), но позже, спустя месяцы и годы, Джим узнает, каково это, чувствовать, что что-то неправильно, даже если не хочешь (не можешь) это признавать.

***

Так, Джим и Гейла продолжают “встречаться”, и Джим продолжает меньше спать и меньше есть и просто в целом меньше, пока в игру не вступает обеспокоенный Боунс.

– Не думаю, что тебе это на пользу, – однажды за ланчем говорит ему доктор, пока Джим бездумно тыкает вилкой в салат с курицей.

– Это салат, Боунс, – отвечает он. – С чем-то растительным. Я думал, тебе нравится всё растительное.

– Именно! И с каких пор ты делаешь то, что нравится мне?

Джим пожимает плечами.

– Я съем всё, что скажешь, честно. – И это правда. Неважно, насколько он любит или не любит то, что перед ним, он всегда выходит из кафетерия с чистой тарелкой. И, в доказательство своих слов, он подносит вилку ко рту, жуёт, не чувствуя вкуса.

– Слушай, – настаивает Боунс, наклоняясь ближе. Его взгляд очень похож на «Я вколю тебе столько гипо, что ты у меня на цыпочках ходить будешь, будь уверен.» – Я не знаю, почему и не хочу знать, но то, что у тебя с Гейлой? Оно выматывает тебя.

Джим продолжает есть и не отвечает.

Боунс скрипит зубами.

– Вы же друг другу по-настоящему не нравитесь! Ты встречаешься с ней понарошку, так почему бы вам просто… не расстаться понарошку и двигаться дальше?

– Но мне она правда нравится, Боунс.

Это (вполне понятно) выбивает его друга из колеи, но он быстро с этим справляется.

– Тогда… может вам стоит прекратить делать это понарошку и начать по-настоящему, – на этот раз его голос звучит мягче.

– Не в этом смысле. Мне она нравится так же, как и ты. Я ей доверяю. – он начинает быстрее заполнять рот едой, так не надо смотреть на Боунса.

– Погоди-ка. Ты пытаешься сказать, что ты доверяешь и уважаешь прекрасную, свободную женщину, и поэтому не можешь с ней спать?

– Эмм, – тянет Джим. – Да?

– Ты когда-нибудь доверял и спал с одним человеком в одно и то же время?

Джим задумывается. Единственный человек, кому он доверял и с кем спал – это Кодос, но не в одно и то же время, поэтому…

– Нет. Проблема?

Боунс не отвечает сразу, а значит действительно это проблема. по крайней мере, для тех людей, кто предпочитает наполовину-здоровые романтические отношения.

– Я умру в одиночестве, ты это хочешь сказать.

– Нет. Я хочу сказать… – Боунс мельком на него смотрит и почти нерешительно говорит: – Может… это связано с…

Нет, нет-нет-нет, просто посадите его на поезд Нет, отвезите на остров Нет и дайте высокий холодный стакан Нет. Он резко поднимается на ноги. – Вау. я только что вспомнил, что мне нужно сделать. Где-то там. Срочно. Вот прямо сейчас.

– Джим… – вздыхает Боунс, но он уже забирает тарелку, разворачивается и уходит из кафетерия под мелодию не-нет-нет.

– Тебе придётся об этом поговорить однажды! – кричит Боунс ему вслед.

– Кто сказал?

***

Сюрпризом для Джима – хотя ему и не следовало удивляться – становится то, как быстро стихает шум вокруг Самой Любвеобильной Парочки Звёздного Флота, и люди снова становятся такими же придурками.

Джим как-то видит парня, размахивающего кредиткой перед лицом Гейлы:

– Давай, только танец. А Кирк может к нам присоединиться – ты за раз можешь и о нас обоих позаботиться, так ведь?

И очень хочет  показать, что будет с теми, кто мешает почти-девушке Джима Кирка. Но Гейла спокойно смотрит на кадета и так же спокойно отвечает:

– К сожалению, я предпочитаю парней, которым не приходится платить другим за секс.

Потом она замечает Джима и её лицо озаряется.

– Джим! А я как о тебе говорила.

– Да неужели, – бормочет он, и оборачивается к её собеседнику с чем-то больше похожим на оскал.

Тот бледнеет.

– Мне нужно… идти, – блеет тот и, поджав хвост, убегает со всех ног.

– Можно я убью его? – вежливо спрашивает Джим.

– Нет.

– Можно я его покалечу?

– Нет.

– Можно я его покалечу совсем чуть-чуть?

Гейла смеётся, качает головой, а потом хватает его за руку и сжимает своей.

– Идём.

– Эм, – Джим инстинктивно расслабляет руку. Он не уверен, как правильно держаться за руки, он этого не делал с тех пор, как Сэм помогал ему перейти дорогу.

Она только держит крепче.

– Я твоя девушка, мне можно держать тебя за руку.

Ну…

– Справедливо. Куда идём?

– Куда угодно, – отвечает орионка и тянет его на выход из лекционного зала, на улицу, игнорируя летящие им вслед взгляды, её рука крепко держит его руку, а голова высоко поднята.

***

Когда Боунс возвращается после двойной смены и видит их на полу, почти без сознания и обкуренных до беспамятства, то резко подходит к окну, рывком отвешивает шторы и зло интересуется:

– Это так ты с ней расстался?

– Нееет, – стонет Джим, закрывая лицо от света.

– Что ты с собой делаешь? – спрашивает Боунс, и Джим не может сказать, спрашивает он о кокаине или о фальшивых отношениях с Гейлой.

– Если я не могу хотя бы притвориться, что у меня нормальные отношения, – бормочет он, – как я вообще когда-нибудь…?

Он не может закончить предложение, которое, наверное, должно включать такие слова, как доверие и семья, и единственный, и другие, о которых он думает, но не хочет это признавать.

Боунс, конечно же, и так всё понял.

– Я не знаю, парень, – тихо отвечает он.

– Боунс, думаю, я поломан, – говорит Джим, и это должно было быть шуткой, но, как только он это сказал, стало не смешно.

Доктор не отвечает, а потом шторы снова занавешивают, его тянут на кровать, накрывают одеялом.

– Мы можем… подумать об этом, когда выспимся.

Джим согласен.

***

За ланчем, за неделю до Любимого Теста Джима, Гейлы пихает его и спрашивает:

– Что-то ты даже более грустный и вялый, чем обычно, последнее время? У тебя эти дни?

– Я возмущён, – отвечает Джим. – Я воплощение мужественности.

Боунс фыркает в ответ.

– Он всегда такой в это время года, скоро Кобаяши Мару. Но он не собирается снова его проходить, да, Джим?

Джим что-то бормочет в свой пудинг.

– Не собирается, – отвечает Боунс Гейле.

Гейла достаточно благоразумна, чтобы подойти сразу к Джиму со своим “абсолютно гениальным планом” вечером, когда поблизости нет Боунса.

– Я могла бы тебе помочь, – говорит она. – Мы вдвоём можем победить что-угодно!

Джим вздыхает.

– Нельзя победить Кобаяши Мару. Это встроено в его код.

– Тогда нам просто нужно поменять код, да? – усмехается она.

Джим смотрит на неё большими глазами. Она смотрит на него в ответ, бесстрашная, готовая бросить вызов чему угодно. И он не может сдержать расползающуюся по лицу улыбку.

– Знаешь, что, Гейла? Ты абсолютно права. – Тут он останавливается, и, подумав, добавляет: Но ты должна пообещать мне, что если это не сработает, ты не окажешься втянутой в мои проблемы.

Она закатывает глаза.

– Я обещаю. Но всё будет хорошо. Я уже знаю, кто должен быть в команде. За исключением одного – думаю, ты хочешь сам позвать Лена.

– Ооу, ты имеешь в виду, что не в силах заставить Ухуру к нам присоединиться?

– Нет, – отвечает та. – Потому что она уже твоя связистка.

– Что? Как тебе это удалось?

– У меня свои способы, – загадочно отвечает орионка. – Но она хочет, чтобы ты знал, она делает одолжение мне, а не тебе.

– Разумеется, – улыбается Джим.

– А ещё, что ты всё равно проиграешь.

– И я бы с ней согласился, но вместе с тобой, Ухурой и Боунсом… Думаю, у нас есть шанс.

***

И вот так, за день до теста, Джим, уже договорившись с Боунсом (окей, тот не соглашался участвовать, но Джим знает,  что он будет там), идёт к Гейле в блок, где они проводят вторую половину дня со своими паддами в руках, создавая код к программе. Время от времени они спорят об очередной строчке или обсуждают интересную идею, но, по большей части, они в уютной тишине сидят бок о бок на кровати. 

«Если бы только другие кадеты знали, чем на самом деле занимаются наедине две самые большие шлюхи в кампусе», – думает Джим.

– У меня готов код червя для изодрайва Кобаяши Мару, так что всё, что тебе нужно для взлома, это прислать мне сообщение нужного формата, и он автоматически проникнет в систему, – спустя два часа произносит Гейла. – Единственная проблема в том, что это сопровождается слабым акустическим сигналом… Не думаю, что они поймут, в чём дело, если услышат, но со Споком в качестве администратора всякое возможно.

– Я не буду рисковать, – соглашается Джим. – Как мы можем отвлечь внимание от этого сигнала?

Она задумчиво теребит прядь волос.

– Нам нужна аудио-помеха. Что-то вроде звукового шума… или звука сминаемой бума, или…

– Хруста яблока? – предлагает Джим.

– Пойдёт, – усмехается Гейла.

Ещё полчаса спустя Джим добавляет последние штрихи к своей части кода и переводит взгляд на Гейлу, которая продолжает яростно печатать, зная, что уже почти всё.  И действительно, через пару мгновений она сохраняется и с восторгом отбрасывает свой падд в сторону.

– ГОТОВО! И кто теперь папочка?

– Ты! – смеётся Джим её очаровательной, хоть и слегка неверной, интерпретации людской идиомы. Она тоже смеётся, а потом обхватывает его руками за шею и с энтузиазмом целует. Он на авто-пилоте ей отвечает, но его глаза остаются широко открытыми, испуганными. Пальцы вцепились в одеяло, разум лихорадочно пытается сообразить – это поцелуй-поздравление? Дружеский? Что вообще такое дружеский поцелуй? Может она хочет… А потом всё закончилось, Гейла отстраняется, хмурясь.

– Ты в порядке?

Раньше Джим мог сказать, что они друг другу были одинаково должны – мог сказать, что защищает её, притворяясь её парнем, даже если Гейла никогда его об этом не просила (не нуждалась). Но теперь… теперь она помогает ему пройти непроходимый тест, возможно рискуя своим местом в Академии, вполне вероятно рискуя своей карьерой, которую она так долго и упорно строила. Теперь баланс нарушен, и Джим ей должен. Должен больше, чем сможет заплатить.

Поэтому, если это то, что она хочет взамен… он не может сказать ей нет.

– Мне наконец-то выпал шанс тебя поцеловать, и ты спрашиваешь, в порядке ли я? – улыбаясь, отвечает он, и, прежде чем она успевает посмотреть ему в глаза, снова целует её. Она расслабляется, вздыхает ему в рот. Потом снимает жакет униформы, а он запускает пальцы ей в волосы (он всегда хотел это сделать, если честно)…

(Сердце бешено колотится, он не знает, что с ними будет, с их дружбой, когда Джим заплатит за свою часть сделки. Не хочет терять её как друга. В конце концов, их у него всего два. Но на самом деле, неважно чего он хочет или не хочет; ничего не даётся даром).

– Свет на пятнадцать процентов, это будет потрясно, – говорит Гейла, словно они собираются на очередную вылазку ил что-то вроде того, а потом она стягивает с него штаны, и Джим – здоровый парень с активным либидо, окей, да, и это… отвлекает. Что хорошо. Если его тело хочет её, то он может притвориться, что и сам тоже хочет её.

 – Моей соседки эту ночь не будет, поэтому комната в нашем пооолном… – усмехаясь, она выскальзывает из своей юбки – распоряжении.

– Идеально… Хочешь что-нибудь особенное, личные кинки? – его голос звучит приглушенно, пока он стягивает майку через голову.

Гейла качает головой, и шепчет с мягкой улыбкой на губах:

– Ты веришь в настоящую любовь?

В смысле в Единственного? Джим раньше не сталкивался с таким кинком, что, учитывая его историю, о чём-то да говорит.

Кто бы что ни говорил о договорённости Джима с Кодосом, он никогда ни ожидал, ни хотел, чтобы тот был его Единственным. Это же относится к его клиентам и прочим амурным знакомым, которые были у него все эти годы. Настоящая любовь является – была – единственной частью секса, которую никто не тронул и которой, в определённой степени, всё ещё пятнадцать лет, и она всё ещё наивно хочет, чтобы первый раз был особенным.

А теперь он выставит на торги даже её.

Джим думал, что связывание было единственным некомфортным для него кинком, но это даже хуже.

Ну, так верит ли он в настоящую любовь? Он больше не знает, но знает, что вот это – второпях, с чувством долга и страхом перед завтрашним утром – не она.

Не то, чтобы это что-то значило – он ей должен, а значит не ему решать, как платить. Он лучше чем кто-либо знает, что у каждого есть свой любимый вид секса: кто-то хочет заставить Джима умолять, кто-то хочет, чтобы он этого не хотел вообще… Если Гейла хочет, чтобы Джим притворился, что это настоящая любовь или что-то типа того, то кто он такой, чтобы отказать ей?

– Конечно, – врёт Джим и становится тем, кого она хочет видеть. Если она хочет, чтобы он стал для неё Единственным, то он возьмёт себя в руки и станет Единственным.

– Джим, – вздыхает она. – Я тебя люблю.

И, да, этого и следовало ожидать, учитывая сценарий, но не только слова заставляют его отклониться назад, но ещё и интонация. Она произнесла это так… Она произнесла это так, словно для неё это не просто сценарий. Словно каждое слово искреннее.

– Вот это новость, – бормочет он, прежде чем успевает понять, что произнёс это вслух.

Гейла поднимает брови и совершенно другим тоном командует:

–  Свет.

Зажигается свет, и идиот, идиот, идиот, конечно, она не имела в виду именно это, она играла свою роль, она занимается подобным даже дольше тебя, придурок. Она садится прямо и разочарованно на него смотрит.

–  Ты только что сказал, вот это новость?

–  Да, –  оправдывается он, –  сказал, но ведь я…

–  Ты меня не любишь?  –  требует она.

–  Я… –  Да, вот тут он реально слажал. Но он сможет лучше в следующий раз! Он пытается мысленно отрепетировать эту строчку «Я тоже люблю тебя. Я тоже люблю тебя. Я тоже люблю тебя.»

Он сможет. Секс на самом деле не так уж важен. Слова на самом деле лишь слова. Экономика – единственная аксиома.

Последний раз, когда он так налажал, ему было семнадцать и клиент вручил ему настоящий кнут. Он стоял, словно примёрзший к месту, напуганный (Я не хочу это делать, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать, я не хочу никого ранить), –  напуганный не тем, что не сможет этого сделать, а тем, что сделает. Я не хочу этого делать. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать.

«Тогда не делай это!», – говорит другой (подозрительно напоминающий Боунса) голос в голове. «Скажи ей, что ты не пробовал этот кинк раньше и теперь тебе некомфортно.»

«Я не могу…»

«Можешь», –  настаивает Боунс-в-его-голове. «Она твой друг, она поймёт.» Это правда. Но…

Но к этому моменту он уже не знает, как сказать нет. Раньше такого выбора просто не существовало. Только лишь прорваться. Не думать слишком много о том, что делаешь. И всё закончится.

Но прежде чем он успевает спасти свою роль в сценарии, слышится шум, а затем Гейла говорит:

– Соседка по комнате.

Замечательно, просто именно то, что Джиму сейчас и нужно, какой-то левый кадет, видящий их вместе и подтверждающий все самые невероятные слухи.

–  Её же всю ночь не будет!

–  Выходит – будет,  –  бормочет Гейла, отталкивая его. –  Быстро … лезь под кровать.

–  Нет, то есть…? –  неверяще переспрашивает он.

–  Скорее под кровать! Она не должна тебя здесь видеть!

–  Да почему?

–  Потому что я пообещала ей парней сюда не водить! –  отвечает Гейла, словно это должно быть очевидно, и Джим чувствует, как что-то в животе неприятно сжимается.

– А… сколько парней тут…? – Сколько парней ты приводила в свою комнату, превращала в Единственного, говорила, что любишь…?

И почему вообще его это волнует? Почему его должно волновать, что настоящая любовь стала такой же услугой, как секс, как всё остальное? К этому моменту он ведь должен был уже это понять.

А потом Гейла шипит ему прятаться, потом Ухура среди всего прочего слышит его дыхание, и старая добрая многострадальная Ухура выпихивает его из блока.

Джим всегда неплохо разбирался в людских желаниях. Это – его талант, его особая гордость, так сказать. Но дверь закрывается прямо у него перед носом, и он просто стоит там, голова кружится от феромонов, внутри чувство безнадежного облегчения; и, хоть убей, он так и не смог понять, чего от него хотела Гейла. Она хотела, чтобы Джим любил её или спал с ней?

Для Джима есть только что-то одно.

***

Взволнованный, почти до мании одержимый, едва способный смотреть, что прямо перед ним, он возвращается к себе в блок, тут же снова садится за падд и с яростью пересматривает написанный орионкой код. Гейла хотела помочь. Хотела, чтобы они вместе взломали код Кобаяши Мару, и Джим, идиот, почти позволил ей. Но ведь он с ней не расплатился (и никогда не сможет расплатиться), а значит, он больше не может пользоваться её услугой.   

Поэтому Джим закуривает сигарету и пишет свой собственный код, переписывая нежный, аккуратный код девушки, который позволил бы ему пройти Кобаяши Мару, всего лишь ненавязчиво поселив одну мысль в головы симуляционных клингонов, и заменяет это своим кодом – мощным, прямым и отчаянным, таким, что одним щелчком Гейлы сломает всю систему, разрушив клингонские щиты. Это совсем не тонкий подход, но и он сработает.

Он представляет реакцию Гейлы, и его рука замирает над кнопкой отправки

Слишком поздно. Для него уже десять лет, как слишком поздно что-либо менять.

Он добавляет в сообщение «Прости» и отправляет файл.

Потом он сидит и дышит, простые вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, тянется к кому и звонит Гэри спросить номер той блондиночки, малышки-лаборантки, о которой тот рассказывал.

–  Но, –  отвечает Гэри, после того как вопрос Джима  до него дошел. –  Разве Гейла…?

Джим закрывает глаза и огрызается в ком.

–  Гэри. Если ты хочешь сдать квантовую механику, то просто заткнись и дай мне номер.

 ***

– Кирк! – зовёт Нийота, стуча в дверь его блока. Когда в ответ не слышно ни звука, она хмурится, вслушиваясь в неразличимые обычным ухом звуки кого-то, пытающегося не шуметь по ту сторону двери. – Я слышу твою возню, просто открой дверь!

Более громкий шум, кто-то куда-то торопится. Ухура усмехается в ответ. Моментом позже дверь открывается.

– Ухура! Привет! – здоровается Кирк, растрёпанный и слегка задыхающийся.

Нийота поднимает руку с файлом.

– Я тут думала о том, как печально, что ты завтра провалишь Кобаяши Мару в третий раз…

– Твоя поддержка так много для меня значит, – сухо отвечает Джим, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

–  ...Я нашла записи теста, провела серию анализов с корреляционными оценками и сделала отчёт. Очень похожий на отчёт, которым пользуется Спок…

Она прерывается, замечая след на шее Кирка, едва заметный над воротником майки. Нийота бы сказала, что это след от засоса, но они с Гейлой явно не зашли настолько далеко…

И тут открывается дверь ванны позади него открывается и оттуда выходит блондинка, завёрнутая в одно полотенце, со всё ещё влажной после душа кожей.

–  Джим, где у тебя…

Она видит Нийоту и замирает, глаза широко распахнуты.

–  Это не то, чем кажется, –  оправдывается Кирк.

Нийота бьёт его по щеке.

Кирк делает шаг назад, закрывает щеку рукой, и Нийота сжимает кулаки, сдерживая желание врезать ему ещё.

–  Как ты мог? –  требует она, глаза блестят от слёз. –  Зная, через что ей пришлось пройти… Я не хотела верить тому, что говорили все вокруг….

–  Нет, я…

Блондинка закусывает губу.

–  Ну, я тогда…

И она снова исчезает в ванне, закрывая за собой дверь. 

Нийота закрывает глаза и качает головой.

–  Боже, почему я даже не удивлена.

Кирк замолкает, на лице мелькает какое-то выражение; это почти улыбка, но в ней что-то не так.

–  Ты никогда не была обо мне высокого мнения, да?

Ниойта не отвечает, и его улыбка становится шире, превращается в ухмылку, глаза горят огнём, он отвешивает ей шутовской поклон.

–  Ну. Рад, что оправдал твои ожидания.

Ухура двигает желваками.

–  Кстати можешь забыть о моей помощи тебе в Кобаяши Мару.

–  Я думал, ты делаешь это ради Гейлы, –  удивляется Кирк. –  Если твоё решение быть в команде не имеет со мной ничего общего, то это ничего не должно менять.

–  Это всё, что тебя волнует? –  Нийота потрясена до глубины души. Она делает шаг вперёд, обвиняюще  тыкает в него пальцем. –  Хорошо! Но я всё расскажу Гейле…

–  Вперёд, –  отмахивается Кирк. –  Ей всё равно.

–  Именно поэтому тебе и не стоило так поступать, –  возражает Ухура, и что-то снова мелькает в его глазах, но она уже уходит прочь, стирая злые слёзы резким движением руки. Файл с отчётом она выкидывает в ближайшую мусорку.

***

–  Итак! –  говорит Кирк, всё ещё жуя это глупое яблоко. –  Нам удалось уничтожить все вражеские корабли, у нас на борту никто не ранен, и успешная эвакуация команды Кобаяши Мару уже… началась.

«Как это мешок с дерьмом смог пройти тест Спока?» – думает Нийота, всё ещё смотря на уже пустой экран коммуникационной панели. Он явно использовал какой-то вирус, чтобы взломать программу, но это возможно только если имеешь доступ к компьютерам, а Гейла никогда бы…

О.

О.

«Кирк, ты ублюдок»,  – думает она, скрипя зубами. «Это то, что ты планировал всё это время?»

Ухура гордится тем, что умеет неплохо читать людей. Она думала, что Кирк из тех, кто хочет казаться придурком, но у кого есть и другая сторона, одновременно обаятельная и раздражающая, иногда откровенно бесшабашная, но не скучная, и ни в коем случае не жестокая.

Она даже втайне наслаждалась этим дружеским противостоянием.

Она так ошибалась на его счёт.

***

После тренировки, на пути к душевым, Джима останавливает  какой-то чувак с командного потока, которого он видел раз или два, и спрашивает:

–  Это правда, что ты изменял той орионке всё это время? –  очевидно, быть бесполезным стало единственным призванием Гэри.

–  Думай, что хочешь, –  бормочет Джим, пытаясь просто обойти его.

Другие парни в раздевалке – медик, которого он едва знает, но уже ненавидит, потому что его ненавидит Боунс, и ещё один с командного, Сулу или что-то типа того –  усердно делают вид, что не подслушивают.

–  Знаешь, что я думаю, –  продолжает Тролль Из Раздевалки. – Я думаю, что ты использовал её, чтобы забраться в трусы к Кобаяши Мару. Что, неправ?

Так значит, не только Ухура была о нём невысокого мнения. Но и все остальные.

Ну, раз это то, чего они ожидали, чего они хотят, то кто Джим такой, чтобы им отказать?

Забавно, что как ни крути, что бы Джим ни делал, ему всегда достаётся роль Гэтсби.

–  Нет, ты не неправ, – отвечает Джим, улыбаясь и слегка наклонив голову. –  Знаешь, а поставь Гейлу рядом с другой орионкой, так я, наверно, даже не отличу одну от другой.

Тролль Из Раздевалки уставился на него, наполовину с отвращением, наполовину впечатлённый. Но не удивлённый.

–  Чувак, ты месяцами говорил, что вы встречаетесь.

Джим пожимает плечами.

–  Ты же знаешь орионок. Они все на одно лицо.

***

И, действительно, через пару часов молва идёт по Академии, что Кирк – ещё большая шлюха, чем орионка. Джим говорит себе, что ему нужно гордиться, он достиг цели, доказал, что не нужно принадлежать к определённой расе, чтобы быть шлюхой. «Теперь они поймут», – говорит себе Джим, но эта ложь слишком очевидна даже для него.

***

За все свои восемнадцать лет в качестве Директора информационных технологий Звёздного Флота, командер Робертс только один раз видела компьютерный код настолько переменчивый и резкий, как тот, что у неё сейчас в руках, код, взломавший Кобаяши Мару. Стиль настолько отличительный, словно это отпечатки пальцев, и она знает ответ даже раньше, чем успевает задать вопрос:

– Как зовут кадета, кто это сделал?

– Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, – отвечает Спок, и да, это он. Презрительный, неисправимый мальчик, которого она встретила девять лет назад, всё-таки поступил в Звёздный Флот. Так значит дело не в том, что не было причин заставить его сюда поступить, ему просто не понравились её причины.

– Я принёс это вам, потому что нахожусь в конфликтной ситуации, как оценить подход Кирка, – продолжает Спок, но она едва слушает, слишком рассержена, чтобы слушать кого-либо. Этот мальчик, Кирк, пренебрегал всеми возможными правилами, когда был ребёнком, и продолжит это делать, пока Робертс не положит этому конец.

– Его метод, в частности написание кода, одновременно нелицеприятный и … интригующий. Я не уверен, как правильно поступить: наказать за нарушение правил Академии или наградить за креативное  мышление.

Возможно, если бы Робертс никогда раньше его не встречала, она приняла другое решение. Но она хорошо помнит, как он посмеялся над ней, предпочёл колонию для несовершеннолетних работе под её началом.

– Объявите слушание о дисциплинарном взыскании, – рявкает она.

Спок впивается в неё пронизывающим взглядом.

– Если этого не сделать, другие кадеты начнут гнуть правила под себя, как только захотят, а их лишь погладят по головке, – поясняет она. – Необходимо показать пример, ему и другим.

***

– Джим!

Джим оборачивается и попадает прямо в руки орионки. Они оба делают шаг назад, Гейла тут же сердито ставит руки на бедра и недовольно спрашивает:

– Почему ты поменял код?

– Потому что они бы поняли, что он твой! Тебя бы вышвырнули из Звёздного Флота или, по крайней мере, использовали как отговорку больше никогда тебе не доверять…

– Ну и ладно, – настаивает девушка. – Я сказала тебе, что всё хорошо!

– Да… но я ведь не смог отплатить тебе. Я не могу… – Джим нервно сглатывает и пробует ещё раз. Он не в силах смотреть ей в глаза. – Я не могу исполнить кинк с настоящей любовью. Прости. Ты можешь выбрать любой другой…

– Что? – Теперь Гейла смотрит удивлённо. – Это не кинк. Ты… о, Джим, ты подумал, что это была ролевая игра…

– А разве нет? – он пытается вернуть землю под ногами. – Но… ты сказала, что была с кучей других парней…

– И я люблю их всех, – легко отвечает она. – Конечно, я тебя люблю. Ты один из моих самых близких друзей.

Джим смотрит на неё во все глаза.

– Но это… это не любовь. В смысле, да, но это… Конечно, ты тоже моя близкая подруга, но если я когда-нибудь полюблю, то только этого человека, раз и навсегда. Нельзя так любить всех подряд.

– Джим Кирк в душе романтик, – усмехается Гейла.

– Хей, не будь такой противной, – возражает он.

– Джим, я была готова быть с тобой, потому что ты прекрасный человек. Как и многие. И я люблю их, всегда буду любить их, в какой-то степени. Каждый человек, с которым я была, оставил мне частичку себя, а я – ему.

– Она берёт его за руку и переплетает их пальцы. –  Всё живое связано между собой.

– «Смерть каждого человека уменьшает меня, потому что я - часть человечества2», – цитирует Джим.

– Именно, – улыбается Гейла.

Если это правда… если секс каждый раз что-то значит, если люди сохраняют в себе частичку того, с кем спят… Джим не хочет думать о том, сколько частичек Кодоса он несёт в себе.

– Нееее, – отвечает он, пожимая плечами. – Мне всё равно никогда не нравился Джон Донн – имя глупое. Секс – просто секс.

Гейла смеётся в ответ и качает головой.

– Так значит, мы расстаёмся.

– Да, я тоже так слышал. Это правда?

– Думаю, да, – отвечает она, изобразив на лице подобие серьёзности. – Мы можем остаться друзьями?

– Нуууу, – тянет Джи. потирая подбородок, словно действительно думает над этим. – Полагаю, да.

Они улыбаются друг другу. 

В этот момент включается громкоговоритель.

– Всем кадетам немедленно явиться в лекционный зал А на дисциплинарное слушание. Всем кадетам явиться в лекционный зал А.

– Дисциплинарное слушание? – повторяет Джим. – А что, они теперь проходят публично?

Гейла выглядит взволнованной.

– Ты же не думаешь, что это из-за вчерашнего теста, да?

Ну, только с его удачей…

– Всё возможно…

– Я скажу им, что помогала тебе! Если нас двое…

– Нет, – резко обрывает её Джим. – Я не стану тянуть тебя за собой. Ты обещала.

Она открывает рот с намерением протестовать, но молча закрывает.

– Может, это совсем не из-за тебя, – с надеждой говорит она.

***

Технически, как член старшего медицинского персонала, как только назовут его имя и корабль, Леонард МакКой должен пойти прямо на Энтерпрайз, но когда он разворачивается на выход, Джим тихо говорит:

– Подожди.

– МакКой! – снова доносится из другой части ангара.

– Джим…

– Подожди, – повторяет тот, и на этот раз в его голосе слышен надрыв, это похоже на страх.

– Они уже прошли букву К, Джим. Ты остаёшься на земле – ты же знаешь. – Леонард бросает на него косой взгляд. – Может это и к лучшему, если ты здесь. В безопасности.

Джим закатывает глаза.

– Ты не мой отец, Боунс.

– Как и ты, парень, – отвечает Лен. – Может миру и нравятся мученики, но я предпочту, чтобы мой друг не вернулся домой в ящике.

– Ты о чём? Совсем параноик, я не вернусь в ящике.

– Я думал о том, что сказал Спок на слушании, – отвечает Леонард, уже тише. – И я понял, что он прав. У тебя нет никакого чувства страха. Ты не просто безрассудный – у тебя суицидальные наклонности. Ты пытался убить себя, сколько я тебя знаю. – Джим сжимает руки в кулаки, но не возражает. – Это нелегко, следить, чтобы ты не умер здесь, но в космосе это…

Он не говорит невозможно, но они оба знают, о чем речь.

Джим безрадостно смеётся.

– Я думал, ты говорил, что не сможешь быть на одной из этих летающих консервных банок без меня.

Лен скрипит зубами.

– Думаю, я неплохо справлюсь с летающей жестянкой, если буду знать, что ты на земле, а не мертвый.

– Я не умру, Боунс, – Джим порядком раздражен.

– Может, нет, – соглашается Джим. – Но посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты и правда постараешься.

Джим удивленно смотрит на него. Облизывает губы. Открывает рот:

– Я…

Боже. Как какой-то зеленокровый хобгоблин увидел это раньше Леонарда?

– Ты остаёшься здесь, Джим. В безопасности. Я скоро вернусь, и ты пойдёшь с нами в следующий раз…

Он поворачивается уйти, но его перехватывает рука Джима.

– Нет… Боунс, пожалуйста, просто… подожди?

И, поскольку щенячьи глазки Джима всё ещё остаются главной причиной всех неудачных решений в жизни Леонарда, он останавливается и ждёт.

Ждёт.

И ещё ждёт, пока не называют последнее имя из списка, но Джима среди них нет.

– Они не назвали моё имя, – говорит Джим, словно это стало для него сюрпризом, и срывается с места, готовясь бросить вызов Высшим Силам, что позволили случиться такой несправедливости.

Лен следует за ним, ждёт, пока Джим получает подтверждение, что он отстранён от этой миссии, и знает, что мало что можно сделать. Это будет непросто для них обоих, но… может это и к лучшему. Джим скоро отправится в космос. Ему просто… нужно ещё немного времени.

– Джим, я думаю, совет поддержит тебя, – утешает он. – Скорее всего.

Его друг всё ещё не поднимает на него глаза, и Лен про себя признаёт, что да, наверное, это было не к месту. Он пытается придумать формулировку получше, бросает взгляд на часы, и – Иисусе – шаттл отправляется через девять минут.

– Ну, Джим, я должен идти …

Джим оборачивается, поднимает голову и нацепляет на лицо своё самое фальшивое выражение Со-мной-всё-в-порядке.

– Да, конечно.

А потом он улыбается пластиковой улыбкой и разрази-меня-Бог пожимает ему руку, словно они половину учёбы не спали в одной кровати, словно знают друг друга всего десять минут.

– Удачи.

Он ненавидит фальшивые улыбки Джима, ненавидит то, что бросает его вот так, но до отлёта восемь минут, а на месте нужно было быть уже как двадцать минут назад. Он уходит прочь, говоря себе не оглядываться, говоря,  что всё к лучшему, так будет лучше, так лучше…

Тебе придётся самому справляться с этой стальной ловушкой, называемой звездолётом.

«Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь?»

«Заткнись», – противоречит он сам себе. «Если бы ты о нем беспокоился, ты бы отговорил его от этого. Он ещё не готов. Спок это видел. Я  это вижу. Единственный, кто этого ещё не понял, это сам Джим.»

Леонард снова вспоминает ту фальшивую улыбку, как Джим пожал ему руку, словно они незнакомцы. Или, словно он пытался сделать их незнакомцами, на случай, если Леонард не вернётся.

МакКой резко останавливается. Закатывает глаза. Усталый стон. Без шансов.

– Чёрт возьми.

И, прежде чем его рациональное мышление сможет вмешаться, Леонард разворачивается и топает обратно туда, где всё ещё потерянным ребёнком стоит Джим, хватает его и бормочет:

– Давай за мной.

***

Нийота даже стоя спиной, может сказать, что Гейла навострила уши, услышав имя Ухуры. «Фаррагаут!» Вот честное слово, если бы её устраивал любой корабль, она бы тоже радовалась, что её поместили на один звездолёт с Гейлой.

Но, её это не устраивает.

«Я его точно убью», – спокойно и ясно думает Нийота.

Им командуют вольно, отправляя по местам распределения, и Гейла с широкой улыбкой (Боже, она и понятия не имеет, Кирк, ты ублюдок) отворачивается, Ухура еле находит силы улыбнуться ей в ответ. Через мгновение её соседка уже ушла, как и улыбка, и Ухура направляется прямо к своей цели, прямым курсом и смертоносная, как самонаводящаяся ракета.

Она провела часы, дни, годы своей жизни, работая, обучаясь, экономя каждый доллар, хватаясь за малейшую возможность, наконец выцарапав своё место как лучшая студентка года на коммуникационном потоке, и только чтобы ей отказали в законном месте на флагмане Звёздного Флота вместе со своим бойфрендом.

Нет. Может она и встречается со Споком, начиная со второго курса, но позицию главного связиста с четырнадцати лет. И Нийота, в отличие от некоторых, никогда не путалась с расстановкой приоритетов.

К слову, эти самые “некоторые” идут ей навстречу, направляясь в противоположное от шаттлов направление, утягиваемые МакКоем, с вопросом на губах:

– Боунс, куда мы идём?

– Увидишь, – загадочно отвечает МакКой. Они проходят мимо, но Нийота смотрит прямо и не отвлекается на Придурка Часа. (И ей не приходится задумываться о том, насколько слабо она знает людей.)

У Нийоты нет времени тратить время на таких придурков, как он; у неё есть своя работа. Ей надо убедить Спока, с помощью логики, почему её надо перераспределить на Энтерпрайз, туда, где её место. И если это не сработает, то она всегда может оттолкнуть своего обожаемого бойфренда, стащить его падд и самостоятельно перераспределиться.

***

Судя по всему Леонард потерял свой страх перед шаттлами где-то между знакомством с Джимом и сегодняшним днём, потому что во время взлёта к Энтерпрайз (и разве это не патетично: умиляться тому, что у Джима нормальная реакция на вакцину). Он всё ещё помнит все то бесчисленное число самых отвратительных способов умереть….

А может Джим просто сам по себе прекрасный отвлекающий фактор – когда он в комнате слишком сложно сосредоточиться на чём-либо ещё. И не в плане секса или чего-то ещё, это просто факт. Но решающим стало то, что паранойя Леонарда вместе с уверенностью, что пока он с Джимом (а он планирует быть с ним ближайшую вечность), его жизнь не прервётся такой банальностью, как поломка шаттла. О, нет. Его точно ждёт настолько отвратительная смерть, что воображения не хватит.

Эта мысль странно успокаивает.

*** 

– Надо тебя переодеть, – бормочет Леонард, утягивая Джима дальше вдоль коридоров Энтерпрайз, Джим явно дезориентирован – от него не слышно привычной шутки «Хочешь меня раздеть, Боунс».

– Вот именно, – отвечает тот. – Потому что я уже потёк.

И именно в этот момент Лен замечает «старого друга»  Джима, которого сейчас настолько рад видеть здесь на Энтерпрайз, что готов ударить.

– Чёрт, ублюдок остроухий, – шипит он, утягивая Джима в боковой коридор.

– Я думал, он тебе нравится, – возражает Джим.

– Я пошутил, идиот! Мне никто не нравится!

– Верно.

Вскоре Леонард затаскивает Джима в лазарет (где тот едва может сидеть прямо, но каким-то образом находит силы улыбнуться Рейчел с задорным «Привет, как дела?»), усаживает на кровать и колет седативного. В каком-то извращённом смысле, таким Джим ему нравится больше всего – может он и лежит слишком тихо и слишком неподвижно, но, по крайней мере, Лен знает, что тот в безопасности.

***

Отмотать. Когда капитан Робо уходит обсудить условия прекращения огня, продолжать стрелять в Нараду. Капитан Робо умирает, но он бы всё равно умер, а так у них, по крайней мере, есть шанс сражаться. Попытаться снова.

Вооружение Нарады слишком мощное для ресурсов Кельвина. Капитан Робо умирает. Джордж Кирк умирает, на этот раз менее героически. Джим всё также растёт без отца. Конец игры.

Отмотать. Оставить одного из инженеров (не главного, а жаль, она будет немного занята родами) на борту с Капитаном Кирком. Он починит автопилот, и они смогут уйти с Кельвина до столкновения с Нарадой. Попытаться снова.

Когда ремонт закончен, уже слишком поздно отстыковываться. Капитан Робо умирает. Джордж Кирк умирает, на этот раз спасая только 799 человек. Джим всё ещё растёт без отца. Конец игры.

Отмотать. Обойти чёрную дыру, чтобы…

Конец игры.

Отмотать. Задействовать эвакуационные ячейки раньше…

Конец игры.

Отмотать, отмотать, отмотать, но результат всё тот же. Как только появляется магнитная буря, как только появляется чёрная дыра, всё кончено. Все дороги ведут к поражению. Это Кобаяши Мару. Единственный шанс уйти от неизбежного –  это никогда не исследовать магнитную бурю, но тогда Звёздный Флот –  и Джордж Кирк –  были бы совсем другими людьми.

…Аномалия в нейтральной зоне…

Если бы они держались подальше от этой черной дыра, если бы они знали, что скрывает магнитная буря…

Может, если бы у них был… может, они бы…

… сигнал бедствия… Вулкан... эвакуация…

«Погодите-ка», – у Джима голова, как в тумане. Вулкан?

– Расчётное время прибытия на Вулкан – три минуты. Спасибо за внимание.

Джим подрывается с биокровати, сердце бешено колотится, кружится голова, но он чувствует бодрость. Магнитная буря.

– Джим, ты очнулся. Как самочувствие? – спрашивает Боунс, и Джиму... нехорошо, но сейчас это совсем неважно, не стоит тратить на это драгоценные секунды.

Сейчас ему нужно… нужно… Что ему нужно сделать, что он может делать? Если бы он мог вернуться, поменять то решение, которое всё изменило (Нарада, Кобаяши Мару, Кодос)... Что бы он сделал, как всё исправить, спасти людей? Избавиться от безвыигрышного сценария?

Его разум мечется – отмотать-попробовать снова, отмотать-попробовать снова, думай, думай, думай…!

Тем временем его пальцы раздулись, как огурец, но у него нет времени на аллергическую реакцию, ему нужно добраться до коммуникационной консоли, заново проиграть видео объявления, нужно…

– Можно… там похоже магнитная буря за окном.

Грудь резко сдавливает. Значит, это был не сон.

– Боунс! – кричит он, обхватывает лицо друга, и тот отрывается от… что он там делал, притягивает его ближе, чтобы дать понять, что он серьёзно. (А ещё он всё ещё под таблетками).

–Мы должны остановить корабль.

***

– Что? – кричит Леонард, но Джим уже убегает, Лену остаётся лишь скрипеть зубами и бежать вдогонку, потому что естественно у Джима Кирка ни одна вакцина не проходит без осложнений.

– Джим! Ты бредишь… тебе надо обратно в кровать, прежде чем я…

А потом тот каким-то образом взламывает код медицинского доступа (ему и правда нужно завести парочку друзей поглупее) и несётся, словно наперегонки со смертью, Леонард старается не отставать.

– Лови его! – орёт он Кларку, но тот никогда не отличался хорошими рефлексами, и лишь беспомощно смотрит вслед пролетевшему стрелой Джиму, а за ним задыхающемуся и матерящемуся МакКою.

– Джим, – доктор пытается не звучать особо угрожающе, пусть он и хочет пару раз врезать блондину чем-нибудь потяжелее. – Я знаю, ты думаешь, что мы опасности или типа того, но тебе нужно вернуться. Прямо. Сейчас.

Тот поворачивает за угол, и Лен орёт:

– Джим, я не шучу, тебе нужно успокоиться!

И, Слава Богу, парень начинает нажимать какие-то кнопки на панели управления, наверняка вызывая полный хаос, но, по крайней мере, этого времени Леонарду достаточно, чтобы вколоть ему гипо.

Джим всё ещё печатает, пытаясь кого-то найти, что даёт МакКою время подготовить свою гипо-артиллерию.

– Я со времён мединститута не видел такой реакции, – ворчит он. Ну, за исключением Того Инцидента  Который Мы Больше В Жизни Не Упомянем, но, как следует из названия, Леонард о нём не вспоминает.

А потом Джим снова убегает, но и Леонард не отстаёт.

А потом время идёт, но отёк не спадает, галлюцинации не проходят, а ещё он говорит чепуху, тыкая в Ухуру, что-то о корабле и клингонах. Господи, у него даже язык опух, но Лену удается от этого избавиться, но галлюцинации становятся хуже, потому что Джим внезапно решает, что ему надо на мостик. Вот прямо сейчас.

– Ты спятил? – орёт Леонард. – Пайк выкинет тебя за борт! – Но Джим уже за дверью. – ДЖИМ!

***

– Капитан! – кричит Джим. – Капитан Пайк, сэр, мы должны остановить корабль!

Пайк поворачивается, видит его, поднимается на ноги, он абсолютно не удивлён, только слегка раздражен.

– Кирк, каким образом ты попал на борт Энтерпрайз?!

Боунс делает шаг вперёд, закрывая его, и одной рукой останавливает Джима, другая обращена к Пайку.

– Капитан, его действия определяет жестокая реакция на вакцину…

– Боунс! Боунс, пожалуйста…

– У него сильнейший бред и беру на себя полную ответственность, – продолжает Боунс. И да, Джим любит Боунса, и то, что тот готов взять на себя вину за то… за то, что он такой Джим, это мило, но ему надо спасти корабль.

– На Вулкане нет природной катастрофы, – он повышает голос. – На планету напали ромуланцы!

– Ромуланцы? – повторяет Пайк. – Кадет Кирк, вы уже достаточно были в центре внимания. МакКой, отведите его в медицинский отсек. Потом поговорим.

 – Сэр, та же аномалия…

Пайк выглядит так, словно и правда готов его ударить, но, прежде чем он успевает что-то с этим сделать, их прерывает сам остроухий гоблин.

– Мистер Кирк не получил разрешения находиться на борту этого корабля, Капитан.

Джим закатывает глаза.

– Понял, ты любишь поспорить…

– Согласно Уставу он проходит, как безбилетник

– Я бы с радостью снова с тобой… – отвечает Джим и, окей, сейчас не лучшее время для флирта, но он действует на автомате.

– Я могу удалить кадета… –отвечает Спок, и это становится последней каплей.

– Попробуй!– рявкает он. – Этот кадет пытается спасти корабль!

Спок переводит взгляд на него.

– И прекратить спасательную операцию?

Оох. Ну и чёрт с ним. Джим поворачивается к Пайку и говорит:

– Это прикрытие, против нас готовится атака.

– Предоставьте факты, – требует Спок, как будто Джим это с ним разговаривает.

Джим делает глубокий вдох.

– Точно такая же аномалия – космическая бура, которую мы видели сегодня – произошла в тот день, когда я родился. Перед атакой ромуланского корабля на БСС «Кельвин». Вы это знаете. Сэр, я читал вашу диссертацию, – добавляет он, видя наполовину впечатлённое, наполовину болезненное выражение лица Пайка, которое появляется каждый раз, когда Джим включает мозги. И Джиму приходится объяснить смерть своего отца, объяснить всю цепочку ночных размышлений, только чтобы избавить их от повторного совершения той же ошибки. Если сможет.

Отмотать. Рассказать им заранее об опасности. Попробовать снова.

– Как вы узнали об атаке на клингонов? – спрашивает Пайк, значит, он ему верит. Джим оглядывается на Спока, немного самодовольно.

Потом смотрит на Ухуру. Умоляет её глазами. Мгновение она не отвечает, потом кивает, и Джим чувствует волну облегчения. Она может ненавидеть его, но у неё достаточно порядочности, чтобы не скрывать важную информацию.

– Сэр, я перехватила и лично перевела их сообщение, – говорит она. – Сведения Кирка точны.

– Мы сейчас летим прямо в их ловушку, – настаивает Джим. – Ромуланцы нас уже ждут. Я уверен.

Пайк оборачивается к Споку. Хах. Теперь понятно, кто на этом корабле главный.

– В его словах есть логика, – заявляет Спок, к удивлению Джима. – А лейтенант Ухура – ксенолингвист высшего уровня.  Благоразумно согласиться.

“Ну, – думает Джим. – Это весьма… логично с его стороны.”

Пайк приказывает связисту найти сигналы с Вулкана, но – сюрприз-сюрприз – их нет.

– Потому что на них уже напали, – отвечает Джим, и, на этот раз, с ним никто не спорит. Он видит, как Пайк возвращается в капитанское кресло, и пытается игнорировать неотрывный взгляд Спока на нём.

– Поднять щиты. Красная тревога.

“Отмотать, – думает Джим. – Предупредить Звёздный Флот о том, что их ждёт. Попробовать снова.

Но Джим знает – знает лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, что этого недостаточно. Единственный способ избежать этого безвыигрышного сценария, это вообще не лететь на помощь вулкану.

Но бездействовать, пока страдают невинные люди… Этот сценарий ещё более неприемлем, чем поражение. В прошлое появление магнитной бури Джим потерял всё. Теперь будут другие, кого ждёт та же участь. Он оглядывается на Спока и впервые позволяет себе признать, что, несмотря на все свои недостатки, он великолепен.

В Я-мог-бы-убить-тебя-одними-бровями смысле.

И, словно в ответ на мысли Джима, вулканец оборачивается к нему, о бл…

А потом их выкидывает из варпа, появляется Вулкан, и, ну конечно, начинается хаос, обломки кораблей раскиданы по всему периметру, небо озаряется огнями фазеров.

Всё остальное заполняют собой крики, беготня, звуки, и Джим просто стоит и смотрит, держится и проигрывает в своей голове различные сценарии, снова и снова. Отмотать, попробовать снова, отмотать, попробовать снова, отмотать…

Это то, чего он ждал всю свою жизнь. То, для чего его воспитали. Победить в безвыигрышном сценарии.

«Тебе дали шанс, Кирк», – думает он. «Не упусти его».

***

–Вы лично прилетите на Нараду, – говорит ему Нерон. – Для переговоров. Это всё.

А потом видео обрывается, на мостике тишина, и самое ненормальное то, что он знает, что Пайк пойдет туда, и нет, он не может потерять кого-либо ещё, почему люди, которые ему небезразличны, не прекратят быть благородными и мёртвыми?

– Он вас убьёт, – возражает он, в то же время, как вулканец говорит: – Ваше выживание маловероятно.

На мгновение он встречается глазами с глазами Спока, и хоть раз они на одной стороне, и это… классно. Это реально приятно.

– Капитан, дипломатией мы ничего не добьёмся. Лететь на их корабль нельзя. – Джим знает это лучше, чем кто-либо. (Отмотать. Ромуланцы и не пытались вести переговоры; как только капитан Робо уйдёт, мы его потеряем. Его смерть ничего не даст. Конец игры. Отмотать. не позволить ему пойти на Нараду. Попробовать снова.)

– Согласен. Нам следует изменить стратегию, – говорит Спок, и, нет, это даже лучше, чем приятно.

Приятно, когда кто-то на твоей стороне, кого ты уважаешь. Но это… это чувствуется так правильно. У них разные подходы, но они ведут к одинаковым выводам, тем самым закрывая слепые пятна друг друга.

Между быстрой интуицией Джима, кристальной логикой Спока и поразительным айкью их обоих, они словно могут вместе бросить вызов происходящему и вместе победить. Он чувствует так, словно они могут бросить вызов всей галактике и победить.

Но этого не происходит.

– Я вас понимаю, – говорит Пайк, словно действительно понимает. Но всё равно пойдёт туда.

В эту секунду он хочет что-нибудь ударить, устроить сцену или своими руками остановить Пайка – но он знает, что тот этого не оценит, и, что более важно, это не сработает, потому что это То, Что Должен Сделать Пайк.

В конце концов, Пайк восхищался Джорджем Кирком – и его жертвенностью – ещё будучи подростком. И тем самым его способ мышления, его ожидания были сформированы отцом Джима так же, как Джимовы – Кодосом. Джим и Пайк может и не хотели таких стандартов, но они всё равно есть, и они определяют и корректируют все важные решения по жизни, без их чётко выраженного согласия.

– Нужны офицеры, закончившие курсы ближнего боя, – говорит Пайк, и ну, не то, чтобы Джим получил подготовку, так сказать, но его навыки вполне заслужили квалификацию. Он три года обучал класс боевой подготовке, он хочет пойти, хочет сделать хоть что-то, чтобы не чувствовать беспомощность, стоять пассивным наблюдателем происходящего (отмотатьпопробоватьсноваотмотатьпопробоватьснова…). Но он знает, что не должен упорствовать.

– Я закончил, сэр, – говорит пилот. О, это Сулу. Как его имя? Может, Каору?

– Пойдёте со мной, – отвечает Пайк. потом добавляет, почти со вздохом, первый раз по-настоящему глядя на Джима с момента его появления на Энтерпрайз с едва заметной улыбкой на губах. – Кирк, вы тоже. Вас здесь всё равно не должно быть.

Джим следует за ним, спрашивая себя, знает ли Пайк, насколько он ему благодарен.

***

Джим не произносил речь на похоронах Сэма. Он даже не плакал на похоронах Сэма. Он надел свой лучший костюм (тот самый, который надевал на все благотворительные церемонии и открытия мемориалов в память его отца) и сидел в первом ряду рядом со своей мамой, глядя прямо перед собой, ничего не видя, ничего не слыша, ничего не чувствуя. Его мама постоянно плакала, прижавшись к Фрэнку, почти задыхаясь от болезненно звучащих всхлипов, пока её муж выводил круги на её плече, утешая.

– У Джима просто шок, – позже успокаивали его мать, но сами едва этому верили. – На него столько свалилось в последнее время, бедный ребёнок… Он ещё не успел понять, что его брата больше нет.

Но у него не было шока, и он очень даже хорошо понимал, что брата больше нет – он забрал большую часть Джима с собой, в конце концов. Это был не шок, а пустота.

 Ту же пустоту он видит в глазах Спока, когда тот возвращается после эвакуации на Вулкане – тысячи спасены, но все они бесполезны, среди них нет его матери.

Глаза Спока, пустые, потерянные (ничего не видящие, ничего не слышащие) глядят прямо, словно он всё ещё видит перед собой призрак того, кто заботился о нём больше всего на свете (кто любил его больше всего на свете). Джим чувствует его горе, его беспомощность, его самоистязание, словно свои собственные – словно у них одна голова на двоих; одно сердце. Он знает, что это не из-за того, что Спок ничего не чувствует; это из-за того, что он чувствует намного, намного больше, чтобы это выразилось простыми слезами.

Словно в тумане, Спок делает пару шагов вперёд, которые бы привели его к маме – которые бы либо спасли её жизнь, либо погасили его собственную (и любой из вариантов лучше того, что есть сейчас).

Сделать шаг сейчас так легко. До глупого легко.

Отмотать. Быть немного быстрее. Немного сильнее. Немного умнее. попытаться снова.

Может, тогда… тогда бы ты не подвёл её.

Даже когда его уводят в медотсек (где Боунс, предсказуемо, пугается до дрожи, когда узнаёт, что Джим спускался вниз), даже слушая знакомый, успокаивающий голос МакКоя, дарящего другим пациентам свою непростую любовь и ласку («Сами идиоты, раз не прошли вакцинацию!»), даже пока ему перевязывает руку та медсестра, с которой он, наверное, флиртовал, – у него не выходят из головы тёмные, пустые глаза Спока.

Может тот не-флирт, или может именно те глаза напоминают ему о…

Грудь болезненно сжимается, дышать получается через раз.

– Боунс, – хрипит он.

Доктор смотрит на него с ответной саркастичной ремаркой, готовой сорваться с языка, но выражение лица Джима заставляет его ужаснуться.

– Что, малец?

– Гейла.

***

– Чтобы все достойно выполняли свои обязанности.

“О, Спок”, – думает она. Её сердце разрывается, сочувствуя, а она не может даже…

Она может лишь смотреть, как он уходит, спина прямая, голова высоко поднята, и каким-то образом его упрямая позиция не плакать, вообще не показывать эмоций, только сильнее ранит её, заставляя плакать за них обоих.

Но, конечно, только до тех пор, пока она не видит Кирка – многоуважаемого Человека С Которым Она Сейчас Меньше Всего Хочет Разговаривать – направляющегося в её сторону.

Ухура отворачивается, чтобы он не увидел, что она плачет, и нажимает кнопку, чтобы подняться обратно на мостик, но Кирк умудряется проскользнуть прямо перед тем, как двери закрылись. Ухура лишь скрещивает руки на груди и упрямо стоит, отвернувшись в другую сторону.

– Ухура, – тихо зовёт он. Она скрипит зубами, но не отвечает.

– Слушай, я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь, но мне нужно знать… На какой корабль определили Гейлу?

Его невероятная наглость была бы забавной, если бы не злила. Она оборачивается к нему и рявкает:

– И ты только сейчас о ней забеспокоился?

 

Кирк отшатывается назад, словно она его ударила, глаза распахиваются в ужасе от понимания, он увидел её заплаканное лицо.

Она замолкает, шокированная его реакцией. Может быть так, что он и правда о ней беспокоится?

Но… Он же…

Турболифт останавливается на мостике, и Кирк медленно выходит из него, словно в тумане.

Ухура открывает рот, протягивает к нему руку, уже готова последовать за ним, но тут Сулу зовёт её помочь ему подтвердить траекторию Нарады, и вскоре она настолько погружена в цифры, графики и сигналы с коммуникаторов, что не может вспомнить, что вообще хотела ему сказать.

***

“И ты только сейчас о ней забеспокоился?”

Джим идёт куда-то, но не знает куда, или зачем, или как, его голова пуста, в ней туман, перед глазами только Гейла, в тот первый день под лестницей, открытая, любопытная и прекрасная, огненно-рыжие волосы падают ей на глаза, когда она пытается следить за словами, что Джим читает вслух…

Гейла, гордо идущая по кампусу, держа Джима за руку…

Гейла, говорящая ему, что она любит его…

Ухура плакала… спросила его почему он только сейчас…

ГейлаГейлаГейла….

Джим падает в пустое кресло на мостике, закрывает лицо руками, пытается дышать.

«Ты идиот, Кирк. Разве ты до сих пор не понял, что никто не задерживается рядом с тобой надолго?»

Гейла, мертва. Храбрая, мягкосердечная Гейла, взорванная где-то над Вулканом, а ведь она ни в чём не виновата; это сильное идеальное сердцебиение, ушло, без всякой причины.

Он хотел бы спросить её, как она может нести в себе частички всех тех, кто был с ней, кто ранил её.

Он бы хотел сказать ей, что тоже любит её.

– Парень… –  Джим выпрямляется и видит уставшее, осунувшееся лицо Боунса. Спок тоже снова появился на мостике, пока Джим был в своём мире.

– Разве ты не должен быть занят? –  спрашивает Джим, пытаясь вспомнить, как разговаривать. –  Ты же СМО теперь, у тебя никак не должно хватать времени ходить за мной…

– Не мог же я оставить тебя одного в таком состоянии, идиот, –  ворчит Боунс, опуская руку ему на плечо.

Джим пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но получается не очень. Тёмные глаза Спока на мгновение смотрят на них, потом снова на расчёты Ухуры.

– Мы ещё не знаем точно, что случилось с остальными, –  ободряет его Боунс. –  Ухура тоже не знает. Или… может ты неправильно понял… Гейла может быть в порядке…. но можно довольно точно сказать, что Пайк будет не в порядке, если мы оставим его с ромуланцами надолго.

Верно. Джим пока ещё не может отдаться скорби; он должен сосредоточиться на текущей задаче, должен очистить свою голову от прочего, если хочет получить маленький шанс вернуть Пайка, а он должен вернуть Пайка. Он не может потерять кого-либо ещё, не сегодня, не этим ублюдкам. Он делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза, заставляет себя вернуться на Энтерпрайз, к чёрной дыре, а не своей личной трагедии и трагедии всей вулканской расы. Это может быть трагедией для всей терранской расы.

–  Окей. Да. Пайк. Нам нужно пробраться на тот корабль и нам нужно его вернуть, и нам нужно остановить этого татуированного предводителя отвергнутых, прежде чем они остановят нас.

По крайней мере, он знает, что есть ещё один человек, кто понимает, что с ним происходит, понимает, почему они не могут оставить Пайка –  и это Спок. Несмотря на их различия, Джим знает, что Спок так же потерян, так же горит огнём уничтожить этих парней, как и он. Он понимает, как никто другой, почему Джим не может потерять кого-либо ещё.

***

Или нет.

Он чувствует себя почти преданным, когда приходит в себя на Богом забытом ледяном камушке, вдали от цивилизации, хотя, наверное, не должен.

как он мог быть настолько глупым, чтобы рассчитывать на эмоциональную поддержку от вулканца? Теперь кажется очевидным, что Спок совсем не понимает его горя, что связь, которую Джим почувствовал между ними существует только в его воображении. остроухая ледышка, наверное, вообще ничего не чувствует. Должно быть мило, смотреть, как умирает твоя мама и даже глазом не моргнуть.

–  Оставайтесь в капсуле до эвакуации, –  говорит электронный голос, Джим закатывает глаза и выбивает дверь, потому что ну да, конечно. Ему надоело ждать.

Ему это никогда ничего хорошего не приносило.

***

Окей, может и стоило подождать, но только именно в этом случае. Он пытается перевести дух после того, как спасся от гигантского паукообразного лобстера, а его рыцарь в сияющих доспехах своим факелом прогнал чудовище. У его рыцаря седые волосы, высокий рост, и… Джим приглядывается к ушам, не веря своим глазам. Вулканец? 

Его спаситель оборачивается и действительно, он вулканец; вулканец с целой кучей эмоций на лице, и Джиму кажется, что ему стоит отвернуться. Глаза вулканца настолько печальные, словно он потерял абсолютно всё, словно видит перед собой призрак человека, которого любил больше жизни. Такие глаза Джим видел только однажды –  у Спока в транспортаторной.

А потом вулканец говорит в изумлении:

–  Джеймс Т. Кирк.

–  Простите? –  переспрашивает Джим, потому что а) он этого мужчину не знает и б) никто, даже его мать, не называет его полным именем.

–  Как ты меня нашёл? –  спрашивает он, словно Джим всё это спланировал, что, эмм, льстит? Но совсем не соответствует действительности.

–  Воу-воу, –  он поднимается на ноги, на случай если придётся защищаться. – Вы знаете моё имя?

– Я был и всегда буду твоим другом, – отвечает вулканец, так уверенно, искренне… словно не в первый раз. Его мама таким же голосом произносила брачную клятву.

«Что с того? Этот чувак думает, что он лично знает Джима – думает, что он его муж, или типа того – а он и понятия не имеет, что за вулканец? Это не… не совсем невозможно», – думает Джим, учитывая вероятность того, что где-то тут ещё прячутся путешественники во времени.

«Но… –  устало смеётся Джим. – Но он никогда не был и никогда не будет тем, кто может заслужить абсолютную преданность, не говоря уже о брачных клятвах. Поэтому. Другой вариант.

Мистер Пещерный Вулканец слетел с катушек. Что намного более вероятно.»

– Слушай… – он пытается быть как можно мягче к этому старичку. –  Эм… я… я тебя не знаю.

Вообще-то он имел в виду: “Мы не можем быть женаты. Улавливаешь?”

– Я Спок, – отвечает Пещерный Вулканец, и теперь Джим точно знает, что тот спятил.

***

Уверения Джима, что он не его муж пролетают мимо ушей, поскольку старый вулканец решил игнорировать уверения Джима и рассказывает о своём День №2 на Планете Ледяного Камня, попутно разводя огонь. И вот в чем дело – Джим бы ушёл, но не может. Он обязан этому вулканцу жизнью – а такие долги так просто не отплатить.

К тому же он попытался раз, но Пещерный Вулканец со своей нежной улыбкой просто приволок его обратно.

Поэтому Джим высвобождает свой капюшон из цепких вулканских пальцев, садится рядом и слушает рассказы Пещерного Вулканца, и всё хорошо – кажется, вулканец счастлив получить обратно своего «друга» и не особо требует от него ответов.

– Мне приятно снова тебя видеть, старый друг, особенно после сегодняшних событий.

И правда в том, что Джим вполне его понимает. Вулканец, наверное, не видел других гуманоидных лиц уже чёрт знает сколько, и если ему можно отплатить таким довольно безболезненным способом....

Даже если это Джим не тот, кого он хочет видеть.

– Эмм… Сэр, я… я ценю то, что вы для меня сегодня сделали, но если… если вы Спок, то вы знаете, что мы не друзья. Совсем. Вы меня ненавидите. Вы выкинули меня сюда за бунт на корабле.

Спок выглядит удивлённым.

– За бунт?

– Да, – отвечает Джим. Может теперь до него дойдёт? Может же? Пожалуйста? 

– Так ты не капитан?

Он спросил так, словно конечно тот уже сейчас должен быть капитаном своего звездолёта, и Джим чувствует знакомый зуд под кожей; как в тот раз, когда читал письмо Мисс Уильямс. Замечательно, ещё один человек, который ожидал от него чего-то великого, только чтобы потом разочароваться. Он качает головой и начинает наматывать круги, больше не в состоянии стоять на месте.

–  Нет. Нет, я… – кадет с дисциплинарным взысканием? контрабанда? почти-отчисленный из Звёздного Флота? – Ты капитан. Пайка взяли в заложники.

–  Нерон, –  говорит Пещерный Вулканец, и Джим замирает, оборачивается. Как, чёрт возьми, Чокнутый пещерный Вулканец это узнал?

Может этот чувак правда Спок? Как ещё он мог узнать про Нерона, когда никто в этой Вселенной не слышал о нём со… вообще-то со дня его рождения.

(Это, что, правда значит, что он и Спок на самом деле…?)

Нет. Джим не верит во всю эту сентиментальную чепуху, больше нет. «Сосредоточься на деле, Кирк.»

–  Что ты о нем знаешь?

– Он совершенно ненормальный ромуланец.

Это верно. И если Пещерный Вулканец знает, кто такой Нерон, почему он не должен знать, каким теперь стал Джим?

Пещерный Вулканец встаёт.

–  Позволь я кое-что сделаю, так будет проще,– он подходит к нему и Джим смотрит в ответ, всё ещё в шоке от осознания, пока Спок поднимает руку.

Джим отходит назад.

–  Стоп-стоп. Что это вы делаете?

–  Наш разум, –  отвечает Спок, словно это самая естественная вещь в мире. – Будет общим.

И снова брачные клятвы. Джим не знает, как именно сказать Споку, что он не тот Джим Кирк, которого он искал, уважал, хотел, (любил?) –  но всё равно вулканец спас его жизнь; он не может сказать нет…

***

«Миллиарды жизней, потеряны –  из-за меня, Джим», –  устало говорит Спок. Он сломан. А потом другой голос присоединяется к нему, словно эхо, и Джим понимает, что это его собственный. Потому что я проиграл. Джим отклоняется от Спока назад, и он задыхается, а потом его снова бросает в омут, и он один, совершенно разбитый, его т’хи’лы больше нет, он в последний раз вышел из своего дома, ему некуда идти, нет планеты, Сэм умер из-за него, Эрика умерла из-за него, его мать мертва из-за него…

«Нет! – кричит его разум. –  Нет, это Спок, моя мать никогда…»

–  Посмотри на меня. –  Джим смотрит. Видит как всё то, что происходит в его разуме, отражается в тёмных глазах Спока. –  Эмоциональный перенос является последствием слияния разумов.

Джим отворачивается, спотыкаясь, ковыляет… куда-то... не важно, просто прочь. Он должен идти… идти… ему нужно прямо, прямо за обрыв, в никуда –  ему нужно было сдержать себя, когда другие дети обзывали его мать, женщину, которая лучше тысячи их, он должен защитить других детей в колонии, Кевин, целая галактика, Джим, защити её, спаси её.

Защити Вулкан.

Он никогда не был домом, Джим. Но он всегда был моим. Это не было тем, что я хотел, но это было именно то, что мне было нужно.

–  Так, значит, у тебя есть эмоции, –  выдавливает Джим. Это просто смешно, дурацкий ответ на боль в его голове, в его груди, в каждой клетке его тела и мысли в голове.

–  Да, –  отвечает Спок.

Но потом он напоминает себе, что это не должно значить, что они со Споком будут когда-нибудь не разлей вода, потому что...

–  Путешествуя во времени, –   шепчет Джим, – ты изменил все наши жизни.

–  Джим, – Джим оборачивается, пытается вернуться обратно в свой разум, обратно в пещеру. К Споку. –   Мы должны идти. Неподалёку отсюда есть база Звёздного Флота.

– Путешествуя во времени, он изменил их жизни. А это значит…

– Погоди, – просит Джим, прежде чем успевает передумать. Спок останавливается. Оборачивается. – А в том времени…

(«Что хорошего тебе это даст, Джим? – укоряет его внутренний голос. Тебя волнует?»

Но в том всё и дело – его волнует. Всегда волновало. Даже если он, как и Спок, слишком опустошен и слишком зол и слишком сломан, чтобы это показать.)

 

– ...я знал своего отца?

– Да, – отвечает Спок. – Ты говорил…. Что он вдохновил тебя записаться в Звёздный Флот.

«Вау», – думает Джим. В груди щемит, когда он представляет это – его отец, мама, Сэм, они улыбаются ему из толпы, когда его повышают до капитана и дают свой корабль, честно и заслуженно, без всяких манипуляций и трюков, только за талант, упорство и эрудицию.

– Капитан.

Это мило, в определённом смысле, думать, что где-то есть Джим Кирк, который живёт так, как он всегда хотел.

– Чей корабль мы должны вернуть как можно скорее, – добавляет Спок.

Он выходит из пещеры, Джим стоит позади, растерянный –  он искал истинный север своего компаса жизни, но внезапно понял, что все ожидания по отношению к нему – Спока, среди прочих – изменились.  Тот истинный север… Ну. Теперь показывает другое направление.

That’s just not going to cut it anymore.

Потому что ожидания – лишь неосознанные мечты. А мечты, ну, мечты преследуют тебя днем и ночью, предопределяют твои победы и поражения. Сила ожиданий в косых взглядах и лёгких намёках, что Джим где-то нужен.

«Капитан», – думает он и чувствует себя сильнее.

***

Пусть он и не позволяет окружающим повлиять на его действия, Спок прекрасно осознаёт, что о нём думают. А посему он прекрасно чувствует напряжение и гнетущую атмосферу, воцарившиеся на мостике после того, как он отправил Кирка на Дельта Вегу.

Он, конечно, ни в коей мере не жалеет о своём решении – у Кирка был шанс, учитывая его отстранение и  неподчинение прямому приказу остаться на земле. Спок отстранил его от миссии, только когда стало ясно, что его поведение противоречит их задачам. Но, когда Сулу посылает в его сторону очередной плохо скрытый и полный презрения взгляд, он… рассматривает возможность пересмотреть данное обстоятельство.

Сначала он по кому вызывает дежурного энсина Уолкера, который регистрировал офицеров и распределял их по местам службы на Энтерпрайз.

– Энсин, как кадет Джеймс Т. Кирк проник на борт Энтерпрайз, не смотря на академическое отстранение?

– Эмм, – весьма умный ответ. Далее пауза и почти паническое листание на падде. – Он был под медицинским надсмотром, а поскольку его лечащий врач на Энтерпрайз, то, согласно уставу, его распределили вместе с его врачом. Сэр.

Спок уже знает ответ на следующий вопрос, но полезно будет услышать подтверждение.

– И кто является его лечащим врачом?

– Доктор Леонард МакКой, сэр.

Спок нажимает отбой и набирает доктора МакКоя («Явитесь на мостик, немедленно.» «Ты не подумал, что я тут немного занят…»), потом отклоняется назад в кресло, оценивая новую информацию. Да, он видел взаимодействие Кирка и МакКоя, знает, что они друзья… Этот факт очевиден, поскольку эти двое всегда вместе, будь то в общежитии, на Кобаяши Мару или даже когда Кирк боролся (буквально) за немедленное освобождение Пайка. Но это – то, что МакКой поставил своё место и свою карьеру целиком под угрозу ради того, чтобы его не разделили с Кирком –  совершенно другой уровень преданности, которая обычно не ограничивается платоническими человеческими отношениями, насколько известно Споку.

И да, возможно это (как сказали бы люди) перебор, вызывать СМО на мостик по данному поводу, но данное обстоятельство… вызвало интерес Спока.

– Вы хотели меня видеть, –  ворчит доктор МакКой слева от него.

Спок оборачивается и разглядывает хмурое лицо.

– Да, доктор, –  он встаёт, мысленно определяет возможное направление разговора, которое выведет его к желаемой теме. –  Мне известно, что Джеймс Кирк… ваш друг. Я осознаю, что вам, должно быть, непросто поддерживать меня.

– Это ваше спасибо? –  спрашивает МакКой, далёким от приятного тоном.

– Я лишь признаю ваши затруднения, –  отвечает Спок, подавляя волну раздражения.

МакКой вздыхает.

– Разрешите говорить свободно, сэр.

О, похоже МакКой собирается поднять нежелательную для него тему.

– Я это приветствую.

– Да неужели, –  иронизирует доктор. –  Окей. –  Он понижает голос и шипит: – Ты совсем выжил из этого своего вулканского ума?

Спок  уже встречал ранее подобный тип человеческого поведения, когда глубина привязанности может быть оценена уровнем выражаемых эмоций, когда один из партнёров в опасности. Выказываемая МакКоем ярость мощная и едва сдерживаемая, что… весьма информативно для Спока, пусть и не так, как надеялся МакКой.

– Логичный ли выбор, сослать Кирка? Возможно. Но верный ли?

Ещё одна черта человеческой любви –  заявления, подобные этому, превозношение лояльности превыше логики. Полностью и безоговорочно иррационально. Удивительно, как люди ещё не вымерли.

– Знаешь, у меня на родине есть высказывание: если хочешь участвовать на скачках в Кентукки, не бросай свою призовую лошадь в стойле.

– Любопытная метафора, доктор, учитывая, что жеребцов сначала укрощают, а только потом они достигают своего потенциала.

На его лице появляется неверие и отвращение.

– Мой Бог, ты мог хотя бы притвориться, что это решение не было лёгким!

– Я намереваюсь помочь в возобновлении связи с Звёздным Флотом, – отвечает Спок. – Однако, если для моральной составляющей команды будет лучше, если я буду в слезах бродить по коридору, я с радостью прислушаюсь к вашей медицинской оценке.

МакКой, безмолвно уставившийся на него, полон ярости, а разговор зашёл в тупик, соответственно нет смысла его продолжать. И в этот момент на мостике появился его отец.

– Прошу прощения.

Спок позже признает, что… раздражён тем, что МакКой ни подтвердил, ни опроверг наличие романтических отношений с кадетом Кирком. Однако, напоминает он себе, личная жизнь Кирка не существенная для решения текущих задач. 

***

Джим гордится тем, что взломал систему водоснабжения Энтерпрайз за две минуты и спас Скотти буквально в последнюю секунду, но, очевидно, Спок (в смысле его Спок) – не очень, потому что отправляет за ними безопасников.

Хорошая новость в том, что они приводят его прямо к Споку. А это довольно необходимый шаг в его плане эмоционально скомпрометировать его перед всеми.

Он чувствует себя так же, как когда его наняли на ночь и вручили тот кнут. Он не хочет.

Он не хочет, и…

(Я не хочу этого делать, пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня это делать, я не хочу никого ранить)

… И, как обычно, то, что Джим хочет или не хочет, не имеет значения, потому что, очевидно, мир –  галактика – зависит от того, что Джим разобьёт самоконтроль Спока, и, возможно, уничтожит то, что могло быть у них двоих.

И, как всегда, Джим не может сказать нет.

–  Ты у нас гений, разберись, – отвечает Джим, склонив голову на бок.

Процедура знакома. Он к этому привык. Он использовал её с мистером Мортимером и бесчисленным числом задир. Он точно знает, как заставить людей его ударить и, в процессе, самим потерпеть поражение.

Джим знает, как работают люди. Он знает, что они любят, а такое знание приходит только вместе с обратной стороной – как унизить. Как ударить по-больному.

Но это? Это не задира. Это жертва. Одинокий, напуганный пятнадцатилетний мальчик, которого он видит в зеркале, когда пытается смыть с себя последствия кошмаров.

– Как исполняющий обязанности капитана, я приказываю вам ответить на вопрос, – настаивает Спок, и Джим слышит в том, как он произносит «исполняющий обязанности капитана», как ссылается на звание, словно это поможет, потому что он не верит в свою способности лидировать. Ага, слабое место.

Вот куда Джиму следует бить.

– Ну, я не скажу, и. о. капитана, – отвечает он. Спок смотрит на него, не зная, что сказать. Джим заставляет заткнуться ту свою часть, что всё ещё верит в возможность выбирать (Я не хочу это делать, не заставляйте меня…) и продолжает:

– О, разве это не расстраивает тебя, а? Моё неповиновение? Не заставляет злиться…

«Пожалуйста, пусть разозлит», – молит Джим. «Будет проще, если ему не придётся бить сильнее…»

Но ему приходится бить сильнее.

И тогда Спок с лёгкостью вытирает им пол, за шею пришпиливает к консоли, а он даже не может защищаться. Может, потому, что он знает, что заслужил это за свои слова, или, может, потому, что ему всегда было интересно, станет ли другим людям проще, если он умрёт. как все приличные Кирки. Или, может, это потому, что он всегда знал, что умрёт именно так: против своей воли, задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода, СэмЭрикаТомНаталиКевинМалышкапожалуйста…

И у него уже наполовину встал, и, Боже, он не хочет умирать, и…

И он пытается сделать вдох, задыхается, тянет руку с железной хваткой на шее, и…

И Боунс поднялся, беспомощно смотрит, не может подойти к парадигме логики, слетевшей с катушек, и…

И в глазах Джима темнеет, и всё, что он может видеть –  это прекрасное лицо перед ним, и он не может дышать, не может дышать, и чувствует извращённое возбуждение, закрывает глаза, думает (надеется)...

Может, на этот раз, он не даст мне сделать вдох.

– Спок.

А потом рука на его шее уходит, и он хрипит, дышит, ему позволили прожить ещё одну ночь – как всегда.

А потом Спок снимает с себя обязанности капитана, уходит с мостика, и воцаряется тишина.

«Точно», – думает Джим, приводя лёгкие в норму. «Предполагается, что теперь я займу капитанское кресло?»

Спок – суперумный, суперсильный, суперчеловек, и Джим знает, что тот мог быть превосходным капитаном, несмотря на уверения своего двойника.

А Джим? Джим – просто глупый ребёнок. Он во многом так и не перерос отметку в пятнадцать лет.

 Его двойник получил капитанство правильно – он работал, его выбрали, потому что он был лучшим. Спок был лучшим, и теперь Джиму пришлось его убрать из-за… Чего? Слов путешественника во времени? Какого-то глупого параграфа в уставе?

Но, так, так было всегда. Джиму всегда приходилось бороться, соблазнять, торговаться, выцарапывать, сражаться, только не умирать. Другой он сел в турболифт, ведущий прямо к уважению и славе, многообещающему будущему. Та жизнь, со всем прилагающимся (со Споком), больше ему не принадлежит.

Это Джим станет тем, кого хотят, кто нужен, кого ожидают увидеть.

Он оглядывается на всех этих людей, нуждающихся в капитане и думает: «Ну, тогда, полагаю, я обязан стать капитаном».

***

Когда новый Исполняющий обязанности капитана заканчивает своё сообщение по громкой связи, Леонард закономерно просит уделить ему пару минут. Джим немного настороженно смотрит на него, но соглашается и идёт за ним в более укромный уголок – по иронии, тот самый, где он наорал на Спока за то, что тот выкинул Джима за борт.

– Что это было, – очень спокойно спрашивает  доктор, убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит и не подслушивает.

Джим отводит взгляд.

– Что, что было?

– Только не надо мне этого, – шипит Лен. – Я знаю это твоё лицо, когда ты что-то спланировал. И это твоё  маленькое шоу? Оно было запланировано.

– Если ты так уверен, что всё по плану, то не стоит волноваться.

– Он мог тебя убить!

– Но не убил же, – Джим сама безмятежность. – Я за счастливые концовки.

Лен проводит рукой по волосам, его спокойствия как ни бывало. Он уже говорил блондину, что у того суицидальные наклонности, но не знал, что настолько.

– Боже… Я знал, что мне вообще не стоило приводить тебя на Энтерпрайз.

– Я не пытался покончить с собой, Боунс, – рявкает Джим. – Поэтому забудь это.

– Правда? А как ты объяснишь, почему у тебя так встал на то, что он пытался тебя прикончить!

Джим поворачивается к нему, и Лен впервые в его глазах видит настоящий гнев.

– Я сказал, Забудь. Это.

Лен делает шаг назад.

– И что, если так? – требует Джим, подходя ближе, преследуя, словно хищник. – Ты уже весьма ясно сказал, в первый день знакомства, что не имеешь отношения к моей интимной жизни. Поэтому, если только ты не хотел бы это изменить… – Джим делает ещё шаг вперёд, но теперь Леонард отказывается отступать, и между ними считанные сантиметры и одно дыхание на двоих, как и когда тот выводил из себя Спока. – … Это не твоё дело, на что у меня стоит.

Леонард не отступает, но и не отвечает. Джим склоняет голову на бок и смотрит на него, не мигая, – предложение, вызов. Лен сглатывает. Его накрывает то же чувство, как и когда Спок, слетев с катушек, душил Джима (и, Боже, спаси и сохрани, но эта сцена точно ещё появится в его кошмарах) – словно любое неосторожное движение станет летальным.

Но, может, в этот раз он рискнет, обязан рискнуть.

Джим начинает отворачиваться, но доктор хватает его за рукав.

– Нет. Не надо мне этого твоего секс-или-ничего ультиматума, который ты выдвигаешь всем остальным. Чёрт возьми, Джим, ты мой лучший друг. Всё, что тебя касается, – это моё дело.

И на словно с Джима спадает маска, на мгновение на лице появляется читается растерянность, непонимание и уязвимость.

– Что тебя держит здесь, Боунс? – устало спрашивает он. – Почему ты ещё не ушёл прочь?

– Ты клинический идиот, – отбивает Леонард. – Я никуда не денусь. Это ты всё время пытаешься от меня избавиться.

Джим, смотрит на него. Открыл рот (умных ремарок не последовало), закрыл.

Леонард наклоняется вперёд и обвиняюще тыкает в него пальцем.

– Я тебе не разрешаю, пытаться защитить всех подряд от всего подряд, кроме своей собственной безопасности, это чертовски несправедливо, и меня от этого тошнит. Поэтому прекращай нарываться или я тебя так обколю гипо, что ты неделями будешь эпинефрином отплёвываться. Capiche?

И, чудо из чудес,  Джим просто кивает.

– Отлично, – по-деловому продолжает Леонард. – А теперь пошли спасать галактику.

***

Конечно, это оказывается не так просто, как прозвучало у Леонарда.

– Как бы то ни было, нам нужно попасть на корабль Нерона незамеченными, – в пятый раз повторяет Джим. Лен закатывает глаза.

 – Мы не можем просто заявиться туда с фазерами наперевес, Джим, не когда они этого…

– Я тебе говорю, что расчёты не сработают, – настаивает Сулу.

– Капитан Кирк. Капитан Кирк! – зовёт энсин Малолетний гений, стуча Джима по плечу раз пятьдесят.

«Капитан Кирк» с трудом отрывается от оживлённой дискуссии. – Да, мистер Чехов, что вам? – Джим бросает взгляд на Лена, и двое обмениваются безмолвным «Капитан Кирк, да?».

(Если честно, Леонард считает, что звучит вполне хорошо. Во всяком случае, лучше, чем капитан Спок.)

Кстати о зеленокровом дьяволе…

Как только энсин Настоящий-Чёрт-Возьми-Малолетний-Гений заканчивает объяснять свою идею, Спок решает, что настало время снова заявиться на мостик и присоединиться к вечеринке.

– Доктор, мистер Чехов прав. Я подтверждаю данные телеметрии. Если мистер Сулу выведет нас в нужную точку, я спущусь на корабль Нерона, выкраду генератор чёрных дыр и, если возможно, – он впервые смотрит Джиму в глаза, – вызволю капитана Пайка.

Джим вздыхает и качает головой.

– Я вам не разрешаю этого делать, мистер Спок.

Спок склоняет голову, и одно мгновение Леонард думает, что тот попытается продемонстрировать, почему он не нуждается в разрешении Джима что-либо делать; но, вместо этого, тот только говорит, логично:

– У ромуланцев и вулканцев были общие предки. Это облегчит мне доступ к их бортовому компьютеру, и поиски генератора чёрных дыр.

Джим не выглядит особо убеждённым, и Спок колеблется.

– Кроме того, моя мать с Земли, – произносит он. – Это единственный оставшийся у меня дом.

У Леонарда полезли глаза на лоб. Либо Спок ещё более гениален, чем считал Лен, и понял, что единственный способ убедить Джима Кирка – это воззвать к эмоциям, либо у вулканца внезапно прорезались чувства.

«Уж скорее первое», – ворчит он про себя, всё ещё не готовый понять и простить.

Но. Он, правда, потерял мать лишь пару часов назад…

Джим делает шаг вперёд.

– Мы пойдём вместе, – отвечает он, и Леонард морщится: вот так, значит, Джим пытается не нарываться?

Но потом он понимает – Джим не пытается убиться на этот раз. Он пытается извиниться. Глаза Спока опускаются вниз на… что-то (если бы это был кто-либо другой, Леонард подумал, что на губы Джима, но речь ведь идёт о Споке) и бормочет: – Я бы процитировал положения Устава, но знаю, что вы его проигнорируете.

Они стоят так какое-то время,  между ними меньше фута,  и лен не может сказать, пытаются они друг друга переглядеть или оглядеть.

Потом Джим улыбается.

– Видишь? Мы уже понимаем друг друга.

И, совсем не нежно хлопнув вулканца по плечу, направляется в транспортаторную.

И, может это просто притягивающий внимание Джим – когда он в комнате, сложно сосредоточиться на чём-либо, кроме него. Вот только Леонард внезапно понимает, что глядящий вслед Джиму вулканец за всё это время ни разу не взглянул на свою девушку.

***

– Послушайте, мистер Сулу, – говорит Джим, – если вы посчитаете нужным, открывайте по неприятелю огонь, даже если мы будем у них на борту.

Пауза, а затем:

– Есть, сэр.

– Или же мы выйдем на связь, когда будем готовы к транспортации.

– Удачи.

Видите, он с самого начала понял, что они с Сулу сработаются – у них много общего. Они оба превосходные воины, их обоих выставил идиотами Спок, и они оба прекрасно исполняют приказы. Джим следует приказу Пайка спасти его, а Сулу следует приказу Кирка взорвать их в случае необходимости. Какой прекрасный круговорот жизни, если подумать.

Окей, может Джим и не так хорош в выполнении приказов, но он также спас жизнь Сулу, поэтому неважно. Они с Сулу всё ещё могут стать приятелями – и более странные вещи случались, как, например, Спок и Ухура, страстно целующиеся на площадке транспортатора.

Стоп. Джим снова прокручивает последнюю мысль. Что?

Он оборачивается и, действительно, вот они, целуются так, словно наступил конец света. (Окей, криво сказано. Ну и ладно.)

Спок целуется? Это была первая мысль.

(Спок целуется с кем-то, кроме него? Это вторая мысль, но её тут же мысленным ломом заталкивают поглубже.)

– Я вернусь, –  говорит Спок, его голос так нежен, что Джима тошнит. Или, может, хочется ударить что-нибудь, много раз.

Значит, Ухура всё-таки его заполучила? Джиму она этого не сказала. Может, просто для неё это не важно.

А вот Спок ей важен. Это очевидно, как она на него смотрит, наклоняется ближе, целует, говорит:

–  Обязательно. Я буду на твоей частоте.

Никто не будет на частоте Джима, но это и так ясно.

–  Спасибо, Нийота, –  отвечает Спок. И, оу, так вот как её зовут?

Ухура приподнимается для ещё одного поцелуя, и Джим начинает подозревать, что она это нарочно, хочет, чтобы он приревновал. (Если так, это работает.)

Его подозрения подтверждаются, когда Ухура отворачивается от Спока к нему и её лицо становится более серьёзным, выражение говорит: “Я выиграла”.

Обычно Джим не любит признавать поражение, но… «Окей», –  думает он, глядя, как она уходит, не оглядываясь. «Да. Ты выиграла.»

Вот загвоздка, да? Ему придётся вбить в свою голову, что крепкие, связанные-клятвой отношения, которые были у Пещерного Спока с Кирком из его вселенной, не гарантированы –  или, точнее, совсем маловероятны –  в этой. Разные измерения, разные люди, разные правила. Разные отношения.

Не то, чтобы он любил Спока, – он едва его знает. Всё, что он знает, – это то, что где-то там есть Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, для которого Спок был всем. А этот Джеймс Тиберий Кирк никогда не узнает, каково это.

«Вбей себе в голову, Кирк», – говорит он себе. «Он не твой. И никогда не будет. Ты не получишь то, что было у другого Кирка –  семью, мать, брата, нормальную жизнь,.. и Спока. Ты знал, уже в пятнадцать, когда потерял право на Единственного. Смирись.»

Почему-то время, пока они стоят одни на площадке транспортатора, растягивается в вечность, словно они на ужасно неловком первом свидании. Не то, чтобы Джим был на свидании, конечно. Но он думает, что они ужасны; Джим не может представить что-либо хуже, чем трёхчасовая прелюдия. С разговорами. За исключением, может, царящей здесь гнетущей тишины. Даже Скотти, похоже, неловко, а он, технически, даже не в одной с ними комнате.

Тишина продолжается и, ладно, скорее всего прошло лишь несколько секунд, но в течение этих бесконечных секунд было сформировано восемь галактик и вымерло тринадцать различных видов, находившихся под угрозой вымирания. Серьёзно, напряжение такое, что молоко б свернулось. Он должен как-то повысить настрой… «Скажи что-нибудь, Кирк! Что угодно!»

– Так, значит её имя – Нийота?

Что угодно, кроме этого!

– У меня нет комментариев, – резко отвечает Спок. Ооокей. Джим тогда просто постоит тут.

Наконец, Скотти готов их отправить; чему Джим больше, чем рад.

***

– Очевидно, ты утаил от меня важную информацию, – говорит Спок.

«Мэйдей! Мэйдей!» – паникует мозг Джима.

– Ты сможешь им управлять, – вместо этого отвечает он. – Да?

– Подозревая, что я уже это делал.

«Он знааааает, она знает, он знает,» – истерически повторяется в голове.

– Удачи, – желает он и улепётывает.

Или пытается улепётывать.

–  Джим, –  зовёт Спок, и звук его имени из этих уст… – Вероятность осуществления нашего плана  меньше четырёх целых трёх десятых процента…

– Всё получится, – отвечает Джим.

Но Спок продолжает.

– Если я не вернусь, пожалуйста, передай лейтенанту Ухуре…

И, да, даже у Джима есть свой предел; и этот предел –  передавать прочувствованные послания вечной любви кому-то ещё от того, кто мог быть его Единственным.

 – Спок, – Вулканец замолкает. – Всё получится.

И с этими словами он поворачивается и оставляет Спока на его корабле.

Однажды он смирится с тем фактом, что, для него, настоящей любви нет. Но не сегодня.

Сегодня ему нужно оплакать несостоявшееся будущее и спасти капитана.

***

Только оказавшись на площадке транспортатора, снова на Энтерпрайз, в безопасности, он смотрит на Пайка, на Спока, и понемногу понимает, что они вернулись, они в порядке, и на лице появляется улыбка. Но нельзя терять время.

–  Джим, –  а вот и Боунс, как по заказу, бежит к ним.

–  Боунс! –  обрывает его Джим, вручает Пайка, получает «поговорим об этом позже» взгляд и уходит, Спок следом за ним, их шаги идеально, безоговорочно синхронизированы, и есть в этом  что-то настолько правильное, словно так всегда должно было быть. Словно они уже не один десяток лет это делают.

–  Говорит Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан звездолёта Энтерпрайз, – представляется Джим, когда они пришли на мостик и вызвали Нараду, всё ещё на адреналине от схватки с Нероном и Спока рядом. И убеждения, что вместе, они вдвоём способны на что угодно. – Вы в опасности. Вам грозит сингулярность, и вы не уцелеете без помощи, которую мы можем оказать.

Спок оборачивается к нему, так что с экрана нельзя прочесть по губам.

– Капитан, что вы делаете?

И, вау, ему кажется, или Спок, назвавший его капитаном – самое горячее сочетание из девяти букв, что он когда-либо слышал?

– Проявляю милосердие, чтобы добиться мира с ромуланцами, – отвечает Джим. – Логика, Спок. Думал, ты оценишь.

– Нет, едва ли, – отвечает тот. – Не с ними.

К счастью, Нерон не принимает его предложение. Джим смотрит, как тот выбрал благородство и смерть точно также, как его отец двадцать пять лет назад. Спок смотрит, как ромуланца затягивает в ничто так же, как Вулкан меньше двадцати пяти часов назад.

«Он никогда не будет домом, – сказал Спок, – но он всегда будет моим. Это никогда не было тем, что я хотел, но было именно тем, что мне нужно.»

Может, для Спока, Джим – не Единственный. Может, Джим не является тем, что хочет Спок – но что-то ему подсказывает, что он может быть именно тем, что ему нужно. И, может быть, Спок тоже – именно то, что нужно делать Джиму.

Поэтому, когда им, наконец, удается покинуть гравитационное поле чёрной дыры и проложить курс домой – немного побитый, немного помятый, но в безопасности, живой, целый (в определённом смысле, даже больше, чем когда он покинул Звёздный Флот), первое, что он делает – это оглядывается на Спока. 

Может, Спок почувствовал на себе взгляд или у него была та же мысль, но его первый поворачивается и смотрит прямо на него. А потом кивает Джиму и совсем чуть-чуть улыбается, и есть что-то настолько тёплое в этом прямом взгляде…

Одобрение. Спок одобряет. Его.

Сулу начинает смеяться, к нему присоединяется Чехов, и хорошее настроение быстро переносится на остальных.  Вскоре мостик наполняется смехом и улыбками. Почти незнакомцы обнимают друг друга, и, на мгновение, Джим чувствует, что может он, наконец, нашёл дом, который искал всё это время.

***

Радость победы и новообретённой дружбы, и общего «Мы живы» постепенно стихает, и Джим начинает понимать, что он не спал уже больше двадцати восьми часов. Очевидно, Боунса посещает та же мысль приблизительно в это же самое время (очевидно, их отношения перешли от «немного по-гейски» прямо к «телепатия»), потому что очень скоро хмурый доктор появляется на мостике и в приказном порядке отправляет всю смену отдыхать, не принимая оправдания и отговорки.  Поэтому Джим, спотыкаясь, ковыляет в капитанскую каюту, потому что а) ему самому каюту не выделили и б) Эй? Каюта капитана? Круто. Кто знает, оставят ли его в  Звёздном Флоте после этого фиаско, не говоря уже о повышении до капитана, поэтому он не станет терять такую возможность.

На что он не рассчитывал, так это что каюты капитана и первого офицера соединены.

– Эм, – говорит Джим, когда открывает в своей каюте какую-то дверь, и оказывается лицом к лицу со Споком.

И, интересное дело, после всего случившегося сегодня, в полутьме соединённых кают, впервые наедине –  каким-то образом случайная встреча ощущается даже более интимно, чем их взаимопонимание на мостике. 

Впрочем, если Спок и удивлён, то хорошо это скрывает, он тут же становится навытяжку, идеальный пример военной осанки и приветствует:

– Капитан. Чем я могу вам помочь?

– О, нет, – мямлит Джим. – Мне просто было интересно, что за этой дверью. Оказывается, твоя комната. Здорово. Ну. Эмм. Окей, ладно. Я просто… – он замолкает и уже собирается закрыть дверь, но передумывает.

– Вообще-то, – он снова поворачивается к Споку, который всё ещё стоит так же идеально прямо и неподвижно, словно одна из вулканских статуй. – Наверное, нам нужно поговорить.

– Я полагаю, что мы уже разговариваем, – сухо отвечает Спок.

– Ох, нет, в смысле, нам нужно обсудить… кое-что. – Прекрасно, Кирк. Награду за красноречие ты сегодня явно не получишь. –  В смысле, о нас. Я знаю, что вызываю у тебя много… эмм, ненужных эмоций.

Что-то мелькает в глазах вулканца; если бы Джим не знал, то подумал, что это тревога.

– О каких эмоциях идёт речь?

– Ну, знаешь, – Джим нервно машет рукой. – Злость. Ярость. Что-то типа того.

– О, – напряжённо отвечает Спок. –  Да. Эти эмоции.

– И, эмм. Я просто хотел… извиниться – за свои слова… – Джим делает глубокий вдох, заставляет себя смотреть ему в глаза. – Это было непростительно. И я пойму, если ты больше не хочешь со мной работать…

– Не обязательно, – говорит Спок. –  Теперь я понимаю, что были задействованы другие силы, о которых я не знал.

Слова довольно невинны сами по себе, но в сочетании со слишком-знающим, пронизывающим взглядом, которым он прожигает Джима («он знааааает!”»– вопит его мозг.), этого достаточно, чтобы заставить нового исполняющего обязанности капитана смущённо отвести взгляд.

– Джим. Всё… в порядке, – медленно говорит Спок, словно впервые произнёс эту фразу.

– Нет, – возражает Джим, уже наполовину готовый защищать Спока. – Не в порядке.

Спок долго, задумчиво на него смотрит, потом говорит:

– Я бы также хотел принести извинения за то, что отправил вас на Дельта Вегу. И за моё неприемлемое поведение на мостике…

– Всё в порядке, – пожимает плечами Джим.

– Нет, – возражает Спок. – Не в порядке.

Джим поднимает глаза. Нерешительно улыбается вулканцу.

Спок в ответ не совсем улыбается, но это лишь начало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. В Америке оценки не в баллах от 1 до 5 (или 10), а в буквах. А – наивысшая, D – наинизшая.  
> 2\. Цитата из стихотворения «Человек – не остров», автор – Джон Донн. Цитата на русском языке: https://www.svoboda.org/a/1618159.html


	8. Спок Прайм

 Возвращение Энтерпрайз встречено полным хаосом. Боунс и Кларк немедленно доставляют Пайка в более современный медицинский центр в Академии, а все остальные вместо организованного марша толпой вываливаются из шлюза, крича и разыскивая в ангаре своих друзей; обнимая их, плача и, наконец, позволяя себе почувствовать боль и потери, что причинил своими действиями Нерон.

Джим думает о Гейле и едва может дышать. И в этот момент чьи-то руки закрывают его глаза, кожа на мгновение выглядела почти… зелёной?

– Угадай, кто? – спрашивает голос Гейлы.

Джим замирает, в горле поднимается ком.

– Если это… – начинает он, не в силах сразу закончить предложение. – Если это какая-то шутка…

Руки опускаются и он оборачивается.

Гейла, она стоит прямо перед ним, такая озадаченная, такая прекрасная, такая живая.

– Гейла, – шепчет он, горло ощутимо сдавило. Она задушено пищит, когда он со всей силы стискивает её в объятьях. – Боже, Гейла. Я думал… я думал…

Она обнимает его в ответ, но всё ещё не понимает, что происходит.

– Джим, ты в порядке?

– Нет, – тихо отвечает он. Потом отпускает её и оборачивается к Ухуре, стоящей рядом с широко раскрытыми глазами. – Я не в порядке. Ты сказала мне, что она мертва!

– Что? – восклицает Гейла.

– Я этого не говорила! – возмущается девушка. – А ты.. ты… Ты сказал мне, что изменял ей!

– Что?? – снова Гейла.

– Я этого не говорил! – отвечает Джим. – И не только я держал кое-что в тайне. Ты мне не говорила, что встречаешься со Споком!

– Ты что???

Ухура закрывает глаза.

– Окей. Давайте успокоимся. Почему ты думаешь, что я сказала тебе, что Гейла мертва?

– Я спросил тебя, на какой корабль её распределили, помнишь? А ты плакала… ты не…  – Тут к нему приходит понимание. – Ты мне не ответила.

– Но… – запинается Ухура. – Это было… о, Боже, мне так жаль…

– А что заставило тебя думать, что Джим мне изменял? –  требует Гейла, поворачиваясь к своей бывшей соседке.

– Я… он…

– Довольно сложно подумать что-то ещё, когда из моего душа выходит голая девушка. –  Помогает ей Джим, Ухура посылает ему благодарный взгляд.

Гейла иронично смотрит на подругу.

– Нийота, я с Джимом никогда по-настоящему не встречалась. Это просто слухи. Прости, что не сказала тебе этого раньше. Ты так мной гордилась… Я не могла…

– Всё в порядке, – отвечает Ухура. – Я же тебе не рассказала про Спока.

– Вот уж точно! – в унисон говорят Джим с Гейлой.

– Он заставил меня пообещать держать это в тайне! – защищается девушка. – Он не хотел, чтобы другие думали, что я получила свою позицию из-за того, что сплю с ним.

– Да, ибо я и представить не могу, каково это, – ворчит Джим.

Она его игнорирует.

– Вообще-то я думала, что ты знаешь… МакКой нас видел однажды… Я заставила его пообещать, что он никому не расскажет, но думала, что ты всё равно будешь знать.

О, правда. Et tu1, Боунс?

– Всего этого можно было избежать, – вздыхает Ухура, опуская плечи. Переводит взгляд на Джима. – Я только одного не пойму… Почему ты просто не сказал мне, что не изменял ей? Почему так себя повёл?

– Потому что… – Потому что это то, что ждала Ухура. Потому что он провёл всю свою жизнь, следуя ожиданиям других людей, – потому что правда в том, что даже неправильные решения остаются его решениями. – Потому что я идиот, – наконец говорит он.

– Согласна, – отвечает связистка, а потом обнимает Джима так, словно это он мог умереть. – Ты самый глупый гений из всех, кого я знаю, – шепчет она. – Капитан.

***

– Наш с тобой отец… нет, – произносит старый вулканец, и всё – абсолютно всё – становится ясным, до боли очевидным.

Они медленно, почти настороженно подходят друг к другу.

–Слишком мало вулканцев осталось в живых – мы не можем друг другом пренебрегать.

Если нет никакой причины, почему ему не стоит знать о существовании в данном измерении своего двойника – а Спок таких причин не видит – тогда…

– Почему же ты послал Кирка, только ты мог открыть мне истину?

–Вы были нужны друг другу, – отвечает тот, словно это также очевидно. После встречи с Кирком, после того, как почувствовал естественное притяжение между ними, данный вариант возможен. – Я не мог лишить тебя радости совместных открытий. Ваша дружба окажет на вас влияние, которое трудно сейчас представить.

Трудно представить. Достаточно точное определение его знакомства с Кирком.

Однако, термин “друг”...

Для людей слово друг мало что значит. Другом может быть кто-то, кого вы встретили этим утром, или даже тот, кого не особо любите. Для вулканца друг значит всё. Друг – это т’хи’ла.

У Спока не хватает смелости спросить своего двойника, какое из значений тот имеет в виду. Но есть ещё одна загадка – как тот смог приручить неприручаемое.

– Как ты убедил его сохранить всё в тайне?

– Он поверил, что если нарушит обещание, то парадоксы погубят вселенную.

– Ты солгал, – переводит Спок.

– Оууу, – отвечает его двойник. Это звучит непривычно похоже на то, что тот мог перенять от Кирка. – Только намекал.

А вот это – это бесспорно было перенято от Кирка.

– Авантюра.

– Акт веры, – поправляет его вулканец. – Я надеюсь, ты вместе с ним останешься в Звёздном Флоте.

Вера. Смехотворно. И всё же… Зная, что он был бы удовлетворён в Звёздном Флоте, не делает предстоящий выбор легче.

– Перед опасностью полного истребления, логичным будет уйти и помочь восстановить нашу расу.

– Ты можешь быть сразу в двух местах, – отвечает его двойник; значит ли это..? – Я советую тебе остаться в Звёздном Флоте. А я уже нашёл подходящую планету, чтобы основать вулканскую колонию. – Он делает паузу. – Спок, сделай самому себе доброе дело. Забудь логику, доверься чувствам.

Слова Кирка, даже если голос его собственный; и Спок понимает, что его двойник не преувеличивал – он действительно определён Кирком.

И, кажется, он считает, что это к лучшему. Он выглядит счастливым.

А Спок… Есть ли у него силы выбрать такое счастье?

Есть ли силы отказаться?

Второй вулканец разворачивается уходить, но поворачивается назад.

– Поскольку моё традиционное прощание прозвучит неуместно… скажу так – удачи.

Он поднимает руку в та’але.

Спок инстинктивно поднимает свою в ответ.

Тот уходит, а Спок думает о тех чувствах, что вызвал в нём Кирк, и гадает, понимает ли его двойник, что он предлагает.

***

  
Целую неделю после того, как Пайк (почти) полностью выздоровел, а шумиха слегка улеглась, возобновляется академическое слушание в отношении Джима. Снова собирается весь Звёздный Флот, и снова называют его имя, и снова он проходит вперёд, прямо как… лишь неделю назад? Всего лишь? Столько всего изменилось. Джим привык концентрироваться только на прохождении системы Звёздного флота, попутно ломая столько правил и положений, сколько вообще возможно, и всего-то отвечал на вызов Пайка. Теперь он хочет в один прекрасный день стать капитаном, потому что… потому что знает, что может. Неделю назад он делал всё, чтобы ярко сгореть, а теперь на нём обещание думать о своей безопасности. Неделю назад, в этом самом зале, он выслушивал обвинения от Спока – теперь они друзья. Или типа того.

Но больше всего после появления Нерона изменился сам Джим.

Он выходит на середину, делает глубокий вдох.

– Я приношу свои извинения за нарушение правил теста Кобаяши Мару. Я понимаю, что мои действия являются подстрекательством и проявлением неуважения, и за это я беру на себя полную ответственность.

– Это не академическое слушание, мистер Кирк, – улыбаясь, отвечает адмирал Барнет. – Начиная с прошлой недели, все обвинения против вас были сняты.

– Правда? – он очень хочет оглянуться на Спока, но этого никак не сделать украдкой. – Тогда зачем это?

– Ответ на более недавние события, чем Кобаяши Мару. Мистер Кирк, вы сделали намного больше, чем нарушили правила обычной симуляции. Вы вопреки прямому приказу пробрались на борт Энтерпрайз, вмешались в управление на мостике, командовали кораблём без авторизации и провели суицидальную миссию ради спасения адмирала Пайка без согласования с Флотом.

«Они собираются выпереть тебя из Флота»,– думает Джим, держа голову прямо, пусть даже картинка по краям стала немного размытой. «Они собираются выпереть тебя из Флота, и ты не покажешь вида, пока не выйдешь из этого зала».

– Мистер Кирк, это церемония награждения.

– Я понимаю, – поспешно отвечает Джим.

– Кирк, – повторяет адмирал Барнет. – Вас не собираются выгонять. Вас решили повысить.

– Я… а?

Барнет смеётся.

– Совет приглашает капитана Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.

Приглашает кого?

– Ваша доблесть и преданность товарищам соответствуют традициям несения службы на Флоте; и делают честь вам, вашему экипажу и всей Федерации.

Он прикрепляет к форме Джима медаль, а Джим просто улыбается, и улыбается, «И что? Это всё на самом деле? И если я сейчас проснусь я буду в бешенстве», и улыбается, и пытается не выглядеть, как идиот, из-за того, что слишком много улыбается.

 – Приказом Звёздного Флота №24855, вы назначаетесь вместо адмирала Пайка на ЮСС Энтерпрайз на его замену.

Он жестом указывает на Пайка за плечом Джима, в новом кресле и ещё более новой адмиральской униформе, и Джим подходит к тому с твёрдым намерением не облажаться со своей строчкой (Пост принял, сэр. Пост принял, сэр. Видишь? Не так уж и сложно. У меня получится, я профессионал...).

– Пост принял, сэр, – произносит он, ни разу не запнувшись.

– А я пост сдал, – сухо отвечает Пайк. Видите, даже он не может с серьёзным лицом сказать это, а ведь он делает это с начал времён!

Джим усмехается.

– Благодарю вас.

– Поздравляю, капитан, – он протягивает Джиму руку для рукопожатия. – Отец бы вами гордился.

И вот в чём дело, Джим это знает – знает, что его отец им гордился. И не то, чтобы это ничего не значило, потому что это значит очень даже много. Но улыбка на лице Пайка, любящая, гордая – но не удивлённая, словно он знал, что у Джима всё получится – почему-то значит намного больше. Комната взрывается аплодисментами, и ему хлопает весь Звёздный Флот, радуется за него, словно он какой-то герой – и для этого даже не обязательно умирать.

И он переводит взгляд на свою семью, улыбающуюся ему, прямо как он и представлял: Гейла с потрясающей улыбкой на лице и похоже со слезами на глазах; Скотти, Сулу и Чехов, ненормально хлопающие и выкрикивающие что-то сразу на нескольких языках; Ухура прикусила губу, качает головой, но хлопает громче всех; Боунс, чьё лице настолько непривычно к позитивным выражениям, что и не знает, каково это… и Спок, стоящий ровно и бесстрастно, лишь уголок губ почти незаметно приподнят в молчаливом одобрении.

Это не мать, отец, брат. Не то, что было у его двойника. Но это то, что у него есть, и это так же невероятно, как он и думал.

«Капитан», – думает он и чувствует себя сильнее.

***

Быть уважаемым для него в новинку. Перемены маленькие, как например то, что ему больше не приходится первым подходить к кому-либо в баре; и большие – как например то, что его тенденцию спать с кем попало внезапно повышают до очаровательной причуды.

Внезапно люди, которые поливали его грязью в коридорах или ненавидели за его успехи, стали такие вежливые-превежливые, словно всегда знали, что из Джима выйдет что-то путное.

И, знаете, Джим абсолютно не против – он ценит новый уровень ожиданий, внимание. И бесплатная выпивка тоже хороша!

Но всё же самым ценным для него является внимание тех, кто всё это время был с ним.

– О, да это же капитан Кирк! – приветствует Том с видеоэкрана.

– Доктор Лейтон! – усмехается Джим в ответ. – Чему обязан такому удовольствию?

– Я пытаюсь связаться с одним другом. Выдающийся молодой капитан, спаситель Федерации, суперзвезда галактики… Видели его?

– Мож’ слышал, – отвечает Джим. – Знаете, раз вы напомнили, у меня тоже есть друг, он учёный, только закончил докторантуру, но уже уважаемый исследователь, сейчас работает над чем-то на планете Кю, женат на прекрасной леди, может и дети на подходе..?

Лицо Тома чуть грустнеет.

– Никаких детей на подходе, к сожалению. Мы с Мартой… не можем…

Джим чувствует, как желудок куда-то рухнул.

– О… Боже, Том, мне жаль…

Том слабо улыбается.

– Мы знали об этом. Жаль, что не сказал тебе раньше. Мы… мы подумываем о других вариантах…

– Вы хотите усыновить малыша?

– Вообще-то… мы думали о ребёнке постарше. Может кого-то из детского дома.

Джим приподнимает бровь.

– Вы специально хотите взять какого-то злого, запущенного ребёнка?

– Знаешь, эти злые, запущенные дети вырастают во вполне хороших людей, – отвечает Том.

– Да, – мягко соглашается Джим. – Думаю, да.

***

Наверное самый неожиданный ответ на капитанство Джиму приходит в форме письма – настоящего, бумажного конверта – доставленного почтой Звёздного Флота и адресованного капитану Дж. Т. Кирку.

Джим проводит целую минуту, рассматривая его и недоумевая от отсутствия обратного адреса; пока не теряет терпение от всей этой загадочности и, решив, что это его не убьёт (скорее всего), вскрывает конверт.

Внутри, помятая и пожелтевшая, написанная десять лет назад в колонии для несовершеннолетних рекомендация мисс Уильямс – с одной поправкой. Теперь внизу страницы написаны четыре слова знакомым почерком его учительницы по английскому: «Я же тебе говорила!»

Джим не может не засмеяться.

***

А позже приходит и наименее удивительный ответ на капитанство Джима.

Командер Вайнона Кирк, гласит заголовок видеосообщения, и первым порывом Джиму хочется закричать НЕА, поджать хвост и убежать.

На мгновение он хочет нажать на просмотр, снова увидеть лицо матери, услышать её голос.

На мгновение он хочет удалить сообщение, никогда больше его не видеть, забыть, что вообще существовало.

Он не удаляет. Не нажимает просмотр. Следующую неделю он висит в его коме, адресованное капитану Кирк, но Джим знает, что не ему.  

***

Всю следующую неделю Джим занимается набором глав отделов, и, поскольку он уже знает, кого хочет видеть, всё дело лишь в том, чтобы их выследить.

С Гейлой проще всего, поэтому к ней он и направляется первым. Всё, что нужно, это встретить её в коридоре.

– Привет… Глава отдела Информационных Технологий? – он поднимает руку.

– Пфф, – отвечает Гейла и даёт ему пять, даже не сбившись шага.

Она продолжает идти; Джим делает глубокий вдох (просто скажи это, скажи, скажи…) поворачивается и говорит:

– Гейла, я думаю, я люблю тебя.

Гейла оглядывается через плечо, улыбается яркой солнечной улыбкой.

– Это так странно.

***

Ещё не войдя в спортзал, Джим знал, что застанет Сулу во время тренировки. И не то, чтобы Джим не видел, как тот обращается с мечом и насколько профессионально, просто он не ожидал, что его тренировки проходят с таким… энтузиазмом.

– Ришелье!– театрально произносит Сулу, рапирой рассекая перед собой воздух. – Стоять! – удар. – Ни шагу дальше! – удар. – Вам не уйти! – удар. – Либо ваша кровь обагрит этот пол, либо моя!

– Сулу… – зовёт Джим, но пилот его не слышит.

–За честь, Королеву и Францию! – кричит тот, с разворотом делает взмах рапирой, и та пролетает в миллиметре от капитана.

– Полегче, Д’Артаньян, – просит тот, примиряюще подняв руки. – Я пришёл с миром.

Сулу, покраснев, отходит назад.

– Капитан! Простите, я…

– Сулу, – перебивает Джим. – Никогда не извиняйся за цитирование классической литературы во время тренировок с настоящей рапирой. Это потрясающе.

– Вы же пришли не зубы мне заговаривать, сэр, – смеётся Сулу.

– Вообще-то я именно за этим к тебе и пришёл, – Джим протягивает форму персонального назначения. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим пилотом.

Сулу смотрит на форму, на Джима.

– Твои навыки пилотирования уникальны, стиль борьбы бесподобен, и – признаем это – мы почти умерли вместе, это что-то да значит, – улыбка потихоньку сползает с лица Джима, теперь он серьёзен и прямо смотрит на азиата. – Но прежде всего я хочу тебя к себе в команду, потому что ты был следующим в списке после Спока, а не я. Ты должен был быть первым офицером, когда Пайк ушёл, и капитаном – когда Спок был эмоционально скомпрометирован. У тебя было достаточно причин злиться, устроить демарш… но ты этого не сделал. Ты отложил свои вопросы и делал свою работу, и делал хорошо, потому что так надо. Вот почему я хочу видеть тебя на своём корабле, когда  станет жарко.

Сулу продолжает пялиться, Джим поднимает брови и протягивает бумаги.

–Сулу, подписывай.

– Ну, – чуть дрожащими руками Сулу берёт форму. – Раз ты настаиваешь.

***

– Слушай. Ты хороший парень. И я знаю, что ты намеренно не навредишь моей малышке. Но она уже пострадала, и я не могу позволить снова этому случиться.

– О, нет, сэр, я бы никогда…

Джим поднимает руку, заглушая протесты.

– Слова дёшево стоят. Я хочу видеть, что ты обращаешься с ней, как с принцессой. Нет, как с богиней. Я хочу, чтобы ты исполнял все её требования и прихоти. Потому что, если ты ей навредишь… Ну, скажем так, я не боюсь снова вернуться в тюрьму.

Скотти с энтузиазмом кивает.

– Да, капитан. Я о ней позабочусь.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Джим и с чувством пожимает мужчине руку. – Рад назначить вас Главным Инженером, Скотти.

***

– Чехов, хей, наконец-то нашёл тебя. Ты будешь моим навигатором. Подпиши это.

Чехов смотрит на него большими голубыми глазами и озаряющей всё лицо улыбкой.

– Конечно, кэптин! Но я надо послать это назад к мои родители в Россию.

– Что? Почему?

– Потому что мне семнадцать, кэптин, – я не мочь подписывать документы.

Джим молча хлопает глазами.

***

– Кексик! – весело зовёт Джим, хлопая парня по плечу, когда подходит ближе. – Приятель!

К его удивлению Кексик делает шаг назад, поднимает руки, закрываясь. – Слушай, чувак, я просто делал мою работу, когда тебя задерживал, окей? Мне жаль.

– Ты не просто делал свою работу, – не соглашается Джим. – Ты сработал за секунды, собрал команду и разработал стратегию, позволившую не только выследить нас, но и загнать в угол, с наилучшим результатом и наименьшим риском. Это превосходно, и за такое исполнение я хочу, чтобы ты был моим главой отдела безопасности

Кексик широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на форму в руке Джима.

– Теперь ты берешь эту бумагу, – театральным шёпотом произносит Джим.

Тот берёт бланк.

– Я… я не…

– Поначалу все не, – улыбается блондин. – Но я проработал с тобой три года, и знаю, что ты быстро учишься. – Он разворачивается и уходит, махнув рукой на прощанье. – Разберёшься.

***

Найти Ухуру достаточно просто. Надо лишь перехватить её на выходе из клуба по ксенолингвистике.

– Хей, ты будешь моим главным связистом, верно? – спрашивает он, когда все остальные ушли, и кладёт форму на стол.

Её глаза распахиваются, и Джим смотрит, как она пытается (безуспешно) не выглядеть чересчур обрадованной.

– В-верно, – отвечает девушка, переводя глаза с бланка на него. – Конечно… в смысле, естественно… в смысле, спасибо…

Джим делает максимально серьёзное лицо.

– Я должен подчеркнуть, что это чисто эмпирическое решение, основанное на твоих способностях, а не моего личного отношения.

Она моргает, выпрямляется по стойке смирно.

–Да, сэр.

Джим так же серьёзно кивает.

– Хорошо. Потому что тебя выбрали исключительно из-за рекомендаций Спока твоих талантов; и потому что я верю, что Энтерпрайз, и я в частности, только выиграем от твоих оральных способностей.

Пауза, а потом…

– О, Боже! – кричит Ухура и, смеясь, хлопает его по руке. – Ораторских способностей, придурок!

Джим смеётся, и уворачивается.

Ухура, чей рот ещё подёргивается в улыбке, берёт форму.

– Конечно, я буду твоим связистом, Кирк. – Подписывает, возвращает бланк и тихо говорит: – Я рада, что у нас всё нормально.

– Ага, – соглашается Джим.

Девушка усмехается и разворачивается к выходу.

– Ну, или настолько нормально, насколько ты вообще можешь быть.

– Хей, – возмущается блондин. – Я протестую!

***

Споку знаком стыд бушующих эмоций, но менее знаком стыд от того, что эмоций не испытываешь, преследующий его с уничтожения Вулкана.

Не то, чтобы он не сталкивался с потерей своих людей – бесспорно сталкивался, эта потеря настолько острая и пронизывающая, что он до сих пор не может её признать - но горюет по матери, а его раса – планету.

Впрочем, данная дихотомия не совсем верная; и Спок, и другие вулканцы переживают потерю дома – вот только для них домом было место. А для Спока – человек.

Для вулканцев семья – это привилегия. Нужно доказать, что ты достоин считаться сыном, братом, другом, что не так просто. Подобную честь оказывают лишь тем, кто показал себя в ряде ситуаций и, со временем, заслужил доверие. Спок, в частности, должен был стараться ещё больше, чтобы доказать право быть частью своей расы. Частью своей семьи.  

Трудности состояли не в том, что доказать, – Спок всегда справлялся со своими академическими и профессиональными задачами, вне всяких сомнений, ему было предложено место в Академии Наук, от которого он отказался. Но он всё ещё мечтает, как бы глупо ни звучало, о месте, где ему не нужно будет доказывать свою ценность – дом такой, каким Вулкан не был.

Поначалу он думал, что возможно Звёздный Флот станет таким домом, но вместо этого, он лишь снова оказался в ситуации, когда нужно доказать себя, чтобы заслужить уважение. Пусть даже он и преуспел, это не отменяет того, что он был вынужден что-то доказывать. А посему, ему ещё предстоит найти то место, или того человека, кто заметит его отсутствие; кому будет его не хватать, если его не будет рядом. 

Был только один человек, кому он никогда не должен был что-то доказывать, кто – для Спока – был домом. Но теперь её нет.

Он знает, что не найдёт то, что ищет, на Новом Вулкане, потому и не хочет возвращаться на планету – он хочет вернуться домой.

Только ещё не знает, где он.

– Хей, – зовёт знакомый голос, он оборачивается…

… Джим – капитан – улыбается и, кажется, рад его видеть.

– Вот ты где! Я где только тебя не искал.

Вулканец вспоминает совет своего двойника «довериться чувствам». Но как он может прислушиваться к чувствам, когда они настолько сильны, а он так слаб?

Как он может доверять им, когда они легко могут его сломать?

Улыбка Кирка немного меркнет, возможно из-за того, что Спок не ответил, но, тем не менее, он продолжает:

– Я знаю, что тебя хотят видеть на Новом Вулкане, но я собираю команду и… я… Эмм, ты… может, захочешь остаться со… с Энтерпрайз?

Спок колеблется.

– Я… ещё не знаю.

– О, – голос Кирка звучит приглушённо, улыбка почти полностью пропала. – Окей. У тебя есть время подумать. Не важно. Просто я… я надеюсь, что присоединишься к нам. Я буду по тебе скучать.

Капитан замирает, словно понял, что только что сказал, и выглядит ужаснувшимся, пусть Спок и не может понять почему. Из всех потенциально смущающих поступков, которые Кирк совершал на его памяти, признание эмоций – наименьший из них.

Капитан поспешно прощается с ним и уходит. Спок смотрит ему вслед, гадая, хватит ли у него сил последовать собственному совету.

***

Десять минут спустя его неудавшегося предложения дружбы Споку, Джим агрессивно поедает ланч, изливаясь перед Боунсом, кто, честь ему и хвала, слушает его с ангельским терпением.

– И знаешь что? – спрашивает Джим, тыкая вилкой в фасоль. – Меня даже не заботит, станет ли он частью команды, понимаешь? Моя жизнь не поменяется, будет он с нами или нет. Хотя всё возможно. Никогда не знаешь. Я просто говорю, что мне он не нужен здесь, как бы жизнеменяюще это ни было.

– Ты понимаешь, что звучишь как созависимый, да? – отмечает Гейла.

– Я не созависим! – фыркает Джим. – Да ладно вам! Как я и сказал, я не нуждаюсь в его одобрении. Даже не хочу его одобрения. Меня не волнует, считает меня Спок или кто-либо ещё хорошим капитаном!

– Ну, – Гейла забирает себе брауни с тарелки Джима. – Тогда нас таких двое.

– Это парень думает, что он лучше других просто потому, что такой суперумный, и невероятно сильный, и несправедливо горячий, и у него такая харизма, и… Заткнись, Боунс!

– Я вообще ничего не говорил, – ворчит Боунс.

– … Но по правде сказать? Он просто грустный, недовольный злюка, который кормится сомнениями других! Он вампир самокритики! – неподдельная правда данного утверждения вызывает у него новый приступ праведного гнева и крика.

Гейла поворачивается к Боунсу, который полностью поглощён пережёвыванием пищи, и говорит:

– Лен, иногда я волнуюсь за нашего сына.

– МОЙ КОЛ, БОУНС! ДАЙ МНЕ МОЙ КОЛ!

– Сейчас перебесится, – спокойно отвечает Боунс.

И, действительно. Со временем. Спустя полчаса у Джима заканчиваются слова отрицания того, то он хочет обещанной ему обоюдноопределяющей дружбы™,  и опускает голову на стол.

– почему я всегда веду себя как идиот в его присутствии? – стонет он.

– По крайней мере, выглядишь ты всё ещё ничего, – отвечает Боунс. Джим пинает его под столом.

***

Джим не просит Леонарда стать его старшим медицинским офицером, потому что ему это и не нужно; Леонард подаёт заявление, Джим подписывает и вся бумажная работа проходит без обсуждений, потому что другой вариант, где Боунс не его СМО, просто нет.

Но теперь Джим хочет его и в качестве первого офицера, а это совсем другая история.

– Ты совсем сбрендил?? – требует Леонард, когда парень поднимает этот вопрос. – Я не могу быть СМО и первым офицером.

– Ты и не будешь, – уверяет Джим. – Спок передумает и станет старпомом. Но Звёздный Флот не даст добро на вылет, пока хоть кто-нибудь под это не подпишется.

– Угу, – вымученно отвечает Леонард. Иисусе, он не видел мальчика таким нуждающимся в ком-то с тех пор… ну, с тех пор, как они подружились. – И ты так уверен в этом внезапном и совсем не в его характере передумывании потому что..?

– Боунс, иногда нужно просто во что-то верить, даже если тому нет доказательств, – объясняет Джим. – Например, в чувство юмора Спока.

Доктор вздыхает, и, оп-па, вот и Джимоактивированная головная боль, прямо как по заказу. – Хорошо, если тебе нужен Первый-на-замену, пока Спок не определится, то почему именно я?

Джим смотрит на него, внезапно абсолютно серьёзно и искренне.

– Потому что ты единственный, кому я доверю прикрывать мне спину.

Леонард со стоном потирает переносицу. Он знает, что проиграл. – Давай сюда чёртову бумажку.

Только он закончил писать своё имя внизу листа, как Джим с восторгом добавляет:

– … а ещё потому, что теперь я могу честно сказать Джослин, что ты был моим первым.

– Ты… – он тянется забрать документ обратно, но Джим уворачивается. – Отдай обратно!

– А-а-а, я твой начальник, ты не можешь заставить меня!

Леонард морщится и пытается схватить бланк, но Джим со смехом отходит назад.

– Начальник, – ворчит доктор. – Тот, кто сделал тебя начальником, должно быть в шаге от психушки.

–  Иди лесом, МакКой, – примирительно говорит Пайк, заезжая в его офис. 

– Правда? – возмущается Леонард. – Он играет со мной в кошки-мышки, а претензии от вас я слышу с вой адрес?

– Ну, да, – потому что он ко мне неравнодушен. Ты не слышал? –  отвечает Джим. – Я хорош в постели.

Леонард правда честно и искренне не хочет знать.

Пайк, в свою очередь, выглядит смирившимся с разнообразными недостатками жизни с Джимом Кирком. – На этой счастливой ноте я хочу передать личное поздравление с твоим повышением от Президента Соединённых Штатов, – он прочищает горло. – Её очень личные поздравления.

– Ооу, это мило.

– Почему мы дружим? – спрашивает Леонард, и Джим обхватывает его рукой за шею.

– Потому что ты не сбежал, когда ещё был шанс.

***

– Это глупо, – бормочет Джим.

– Зна’шь, что глупо? – отвечает Леонард. – Десять лет не посещать могилу брата.

Джим хмурится, скрещивает руки на груди, словно от холода; он всё ещё не может смотреть на могильные плиты. Леонард, однако, не может отвести взгляд.

Кап. Джордж Джозеф Кирк.

2202 – 2233

Джордж Сэмюэль Кирк.

2229 – 2248

Джим фыркает и ковыряет ком земли носком туфель; губы плотно сжаты, а поза остаётся закрытой. Боунс легко может представить злого, циничного пятнадцатилетнего подростка.

– И что? Это просто камень с какими-то буквами и цифрами. – Он оглядывается на серые камни вокруг, простирающиеся сколько глаз видит. – Это не он. Ничего общего. Слишком серо.

– Ну, если ты не собираешься проявить уважение, это сделаю я.

– Сколько угодно, – хмыкает Джим. А потом уходит, направляясь прямо к воротам.

Леонард оглядывается на могилы, прочищает горло.

– Хей, Сэм. Я Леонард МакКой… Хотя ты, наверное, к этому моменту уже знаешь, кто я.

Ему нравится посещать могилы, нравится разговаривать с ними, искренне чувствовать, словно мёртвые могут услышать его – но он забыл, насколько это неловко, разговаривать с камнем.

– А вот я ничего о тебе не знаю, – продолжает Боунс, и устало усмехается. – Такие вот побочные эффекты знакомства с Джимом Кирком. Нужно просто привыкнуть к тому, что понятия не име’шь, что происходит. Тебе, наверное, это тоже знакомо.

Он стоит ещё какое-то время, разглядывает два памятника, две смерти, сломавшие Джиму жизнь, и улыбка сходит с его лица.

– Честно говоря, я не знаю, что о тебе и думать. Я немного ненавижу тебя, за то, что ты умер, когда был нужен Джиму… Знаешь, он прошёл через ад. Но… – Порыв ветра проносится по рядам, развевая одежду Лена и путая волосы. – Я знаю, что ты любил его. Я не знаю, почему ты ушёл – не пойми меня неправильно, я тобой не особо доволен, я не сторонник мучеников – но я понимаю, почему люди уходят. Видишь ли, у меня есть маленькая дочка, и…

Он замолкает, качает головой.

– Ну, я не о ней пришёл говорить. И не кричать на тебя. Я просто… Думаю, я пришёл показать тебе твоего брата. Он теперь капитан. И будет чертовским хорошим капитаном. Он прошёл через ад – и что-то подсказывает мне, что я и половины всего не знаю – но он никогда не прекращал бороться. Ты бы им гордился.

– И, я полагаю, я также пришёл потому что ты важен для него, а значит важен и для меня. Дааа, он пытается притвориться, что ему на тебя плевать или что он тебя ненавидит, но это только потому, что он тебя очень любит. – Он делает глубокий вдох. – Я думал, что ты должен это знать, поскольку Джим, наверное, этого так и не сказал.

Единственным ответом ему стало лишь завывание ветра.

– Ну, – Леонард внезапно чувствует себя неловко. – Спасибо, что выслушал, Сэм. Доброй… вечности, полагаю.

Доктор поворачивается уходить, и понимает, что Джим не ушёл далеко. Он подходит ближе и блондин поворачивается к нему.

Они вместе уходят с кладбища, и Лен притворяется, что не видит, как Джим вытирает глаза рукавом.

***

В последний день перед вылетом он наконец смотрит сообщение от матери.

– Хей, Джимми, – говорит она, выглядя такой счастливой, уставшей, как и когда он ушёл, выглядит изменившейся. – Я видела твои голографии – ну, все видели. Ты спас тысячи вулканцев, и Землю… наверное, всю Федерацию…

Она звонит просто поздравить Джима с тем, что он наконец-то стал героем? Что не облажался на этот раз?

Джим закрывает глаза и делает глубокий выдох, заставляет себя не удалять сообщение.

– И ты теперь капитан! Прости, что не была на церемонии. Но я видела голографии. Ты выглядишь прямо…

И пусть даже Джим знал, что будет, приготовился услышать, в его горле всё равно встаёт ком. Его мать, кажется, замирает в это же мгновение. Замолкает. – Ты выглядишь… – сглатывает. – Ты выглядишь таким счастливым, Джимми. – Она улыбается, и Джим может видеть слёзы в её глазах. – Я думала, что больше никогда не увижу тебя таким счастливым.

***

День перед вылетом – нежно называемый офицерами ЗФ «загрузочный» – это абсолютная катастрофа.

Поправка: Загрузочный день – частично-абсолютная катастрофа, поскольку начинался он нормально.

Если коротко, сначала Джим решает лично всех поприветствовать, так он получит возможность встретиться с каждым из них хотя бы раз и хоть как-то узнать их (задача, на самом-то деле, намного проще, поскольку он спал с довольно приличной частью из них), что – за исключением обычных опаздунов – проходит идеально ровно, пока не подходит паренёк в командном золотом, салютует и очень гордо приветствует:

– Лейтенант Кевин Райли прибыл на службу, сэр!

И внезапно словно пол под ним провалился, прямо как когда он впервые увидел Кевина после Тарсуса, пусть даже Джим и видел его с тех пор десятки раз, научил его драться (пусть и избегал смотреть ему в глаза всё это время, но это уже детали), и это несправедливо. Боже, это несправедливо, потому что у Кевина есть своя жизнь, у Тома – своя, и Джим должен оставить Тарсус далеко позади, но он не может. Он всё ещё чувствует себя так, словно и не уходил, словно ему пятнадцать, и он напуган и набирается смелости постучать в дверь офиса Кодоса. Каждый. Раз.

Может он должен бы знать, что всё так и будет; в конце концов, нельзя оставить позади себя то, что стало частью тебя.

– Очень хорошо, Лейтенант, – выдавливает он.

И Кевин проходит внутрь на Энтерпрайз, напевая «Я отвезу тебя домой, Кэтлин», беззаботный, как и все двадцатилетние парни, и Джим прячет лицо в ладонях.

***

Как только он заканчивает с приветствием, Джим идёт распаковывать личные вещи, на что уходит всего двадцать минут – у него всего один рюкзак с вещами плюс коробка с книгами, которую он купил на остаток капитанской зарплаты после оплаты квартирки в Риверсайде, как обычно. Он спокойно раскладывает свои вещи, никуда не торопясь, и наивно думает, что такая неторопливость царит везде.

О, смотрите, его ком звенит!

– Кирк, – очень официально отвечает он.

– Кэптин, трансмиссия показывать ложный старт. Он думает, что мы в варпе, но двигатели даже не активироваться…

Ну, звучит не очень хорошо.

– Я скоро буду, мистер Чехов.

Конечно, дело не в трансмиссии.  Оказывается, трансмиссия дурится, потому что центральные активаторы дурятся, что отправляет его в инженерную, где Скотти кричит, что знает он, знает, он над этим работает; и Джим упоминает, что чинил машины и звездолёты с шестнадцати лет, и Скотти с горящими глазами тащит его в трубы Джеффри и рассказывает о преимуществах и потенциальных угрозах инвазивных ремонтов.

Звенит ком Джима. Всё ещё круто. Джим нажимает ответить и говорит:

– Кирк.

– Капитан, репликаторы отключены.

– Так включите их.

– Мы пытались, – отвечает лейтенант. – Репликатор взорвался.

– Что он сделал? – Джим потирает лицо, наверняка размазывая грязь по всему лицу. – Слушайте, я пытаюсь убедиться, что мы все тут не взорвёмся, как только выйдем в космос. Чья работа поддерживать функциональность оборудования?

– Первого офицера, сэр. Но, когда я связался с доктором МакКоем, тот сказал, цитирую: “Если вы мне ещё раз позвоните, упаси Господь, я брошу вам скальпель в лицо.

Джим морщится.

– Окей. Я разберусь.

Он звонит Боунсу, кто, естественно, лихорадочно приводит свой медотсек в порядок и очень-очень Не В Настроении.

– Мне поступают звонки о каждой проблеме, что есть под этим солнцем! – говорит он Джиму, в перерывах между криками на подчинённых поставить что-то куда-то, или убраться с дороги, или прекратить что-то трогать. – Я тебе говорил, что не могу быть СМО и первым офицером!

– Спок скоро придёт! – убеждённо отвечает Джим.

– Если нет, то я всё это вымещу на тебе, – ворчит он. Слышно, как что-то падает, а затем: – Кто… Кларк! Убери свои грязные лапы от… той серебряной штуковины!

Серебряная штуковина. Серьёзно?  Плюсы самого нового и самого потрясного корабля Звёздного Флота в том, что у них есть самые новые и самые потрясные технологии, и всё это проходит абсолютно мимо Боунса, который продолжает утверждать, что девяносто пять процентов медицинских проблем могут быть вылечены сном, и не ковырянием болячки.

– Джим, этот кусок проводов разговаривает на со мной на парселтанге, и я его убью.

– Не убивай его, – просит Джим. – Я буду у тебя через секунду.

Вот так он вылезает из труб Джеффри, прощается с инженерами и летит в медотсек, по пути чуть не сбив Сулу.

– Капитан! Вот вы где, я хотел поговорить с вами об автоматическом режиме пилотирования. Куда вы так несётесь?

– Мне нужно спасти Боунса от опасностей современных технологий, – отвечает Джим.

– О, – Сулу кивает, словно это вполне нормальный ответ. – Окей.

Джим входит в медотсек и видит печальную, но не неожиданную картину – Боунс совершает быструю, но болезненную расправу над своенравным проектором выявления симптомов.

– Штуковина не работала, – зловещим, равнодушным голосом даёт ненужные пояснения Боунс.

Джим смотрит на искорёженные останки устройства.

– Ну, теперь точно не работает.

– Что это за современные технологии, если они не выдерживают случайных повседневных повреждений?

– Ты случайно бил проектор?

– Я сказал, что повреждения были случайными, а не удары, – он подходит к Джиму и обвиняюще тыкает в бунтующую технику, словно это матёрый преступник. – Он не работал, что бы я ни делал. Что мне оставалось, приготовить ему ванну с пузырьками и спеть ему колыбельную?

– Нет, ты прав, лучше просто ему врезать, – соглашается Джим.

– Мне не нравится твой тон, – говорит Боунс.

– Мне не нравится твоё лицо, – отвечает Джим. Потом хмурится, задумавшись. – Боунс, мы сможем так же общаться, когда я буду должен быть очень ответственным, и капитанским, и что там ещё?

– Ты правда думаешь, что мы сможем остановиться?

– Справедливо.

***

Если Джим надеялся, что всё уляжется, когда он вылетят (и когда Спок наконец-таки решит триумфально заявиться – Джим знал, что так и будет, знал), то его ждало жестокое разочарование. Скорее наоборот, рутинные вопросы занимают всё больше времени – или становятся более срочными – как только они входят в открытый космос, и оказывается, что то, что ему звонок по кому, уже не круто, когда это в пятьдесятмиллионный раз.

Если вкратце, первый день Джима в качестве капитана проходит не в кресле с властным видом, как он надеялся, а в беготне. Он помогает Чехову выстроить курс к системе Та’кейдра; а потом Гейла зовёт его в центр программирования, потому что автоматический бэкап перебил какую-ту прошлую информацию Пайка, что абсолютно бессмысленно, потому что они ещё ничего не отправили на бэкап, и Джим бежит в АйТи и проводит три часа, анализируя строчки кода; пока не звонит Кексик и говорит, что пропал один из фазеров из оружейной, что может быть  техническим просчётом при прошлой проверке, или они все скоро умрут, поэтому Джим мобилизует команду безопасников проверить корабль; и только они убедились, что непосредственных угроз на звездолёте нет, как Скотти хочет знать, почему не подключён резервный генератор в медотсеке, и Джим, сжав зубы и сказав себе держаться, направляется к нему.

Он мельком оглядывается на часы и понимает, что пропустил ужин, и вообще за день ничего не ел, но это ничего, не важно, он и дольше обходился без еды.

Джим выходит из инженерной и понимает , что заступила ночная смена, поэтому он садится закончить бумажную работу, которую, наверное, должен был уже сделать, и он должен составить новый график дежурств, что намного сложнее, учитывая, что у него 400 членов команды, каждый со своими предпочтениями когда и в каком качестве они бы хотели работать, но ему удаётся слепить приличное расписание. А потом Спок заступает на альфа-смену (на пять минут раньше, естественно, и удивлённо и немного подозрительно видит, что Джим уже там), и Джим понимает, что он ещё не спал.

Он собирается пойти подремать в каюту, или хотя бы немного полежать, когда Чехов спрашивает об условиях для транспортатора на Родии, их первом пункте назначения в системе Та’кейдра, и ну, Джим знает, что он должен что-то сказать Споку, типа помоги мне, или даже дайте мне десять минут, но он уже со Споком на таком тонком льду, и он так боится, что всё испортит, что просто… он не может сейчас оказаться в долгу.

И поэтому день два проходит в таком же головокружительном сумасшествии, разве что на этот раз ему удаётся перехватить чашку кофе с тостом на ланче и поспать пару часов, когда он буквально споткнулся, упал в свою кровать и просто отключился. К счастью (?) он проснулся меньше, чем через два часа, как раз к альфа-смене, когда Сулу позвонил с рапортом об астероидном поле, в которое они не должны были попасть, если верить картам Федерации; и Джим вытягивает себя из кровати (или с кровати, поскольку он так и не накрылся) и идёт обратно на мостик, чтобы проследить за маршрутом навигации.  Спок подходит к нему на третий день, когда он шёл в административный сектор научных лабораторий.

– Капитан, – приветствует вулканец, и Джим оборачивается, только для того, чтобы заметить позади Спока…

– Спок, хей! – с лёгкой паникой в голосе отвечает Джим, а потом хватает его за руку и тянет в ближайшую каюту, успокоившись только когда двери за ними закрылись. Изобразив на лице что-то вроде улыбки, он спрашивает: – Что тебе нужно?

Спок смотрит на него внимательным, нервирующим взглядом, не упускающим ни мешков под глазами Джима, ни то, как он слегка прислонился к двери для опоры. – В коридоре не было никого, кроме лейтенанта Кевина Райли.

– Чистая правда, – нарочито небрежно соглашается Джим. – Что тебе нужно?

Спок явно не собирается оставлять свой вопрос без внимания.

– Я ещё не видел ваш страх перед смертью или опасностью, но лейтенант Райли…

– Спок, – обрывает его Джим, потому что, вау, слишком близко, слишком быстро. – Что ты хочешь?

Его первый замолкает, с видимым усилием меняет тему.

– Я хочу узнать, какие у вас для меня распоряжения. Как первый офицер, в мои обязанности входит составление графика смен…

– Всё хорошо, я уже его сделал.

Спок колеблется, немного растерянный, но спустя мгновение продолжает:

– В таком случае я займусь организацией и оповещением команды о ежемесячных отчётах департаментов.

– А, да, это я тоже сделал, – отвечает Джим. – Но спасибо.

Спок не отвечает, уже слишком удивлённый – или, может, обескураженный – чтобы ответить, и Джим пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы покинуть сцену.

***

Несколько часов беготни спустя Джим с Ухурой. по локти в аудиораспечатках, пытаются разобрать и исправить все переводы одного неудачливого энсина, который слушал ишбалан вместо ксинджиз, и никто не заметил ошибки, пока один из связистов не зарегистрировал более сорока пяти сообщений на ксинджиз об уродливой картошке.

Это довольно лёгкая, пусть и не требующая думать, работа, но слова продолжают расплываться на странице, пока он пытается заставить свои глаза сфокусироваться.

– Да, Спок?

– Доктор МакКой сообщил о наличии экстренной ситуации в медотсеке…

– Боже, – Джим вскакивает, проводит рукой по волосам. – Так, ладно. Ухура, я вернусь, как только разберусь. Спок, мостик на тебе.

Но Спок не остаётся на мостике, вместо этого он следует за Джимом в турболифт.

– Я могу взять на себя данный вопрос, – предлагает он, стоит только дверям закрыться. – Как первый офицер и глава научного отдела я обладаю квалификацией…

– Нет, я знаю, что ты квалифицирован, – заверяет его Джим. – Я думаю, что справлюсь, ты отдохни.

Вулканец не выглядит огорчённым, честно говоря, но точно и не обрадованным. Ладно, Он позже разберётся почему. Джим кивает ему на прощанье, выходит из турболифта и тут же врезается в стену; тут же отшатывается, матерясь и потирая нос.

– Кто её сюда поставил? – требует он.

Вулканец не отвечает. Просто смотрит на Джима, как жутковатая, похожая на живую, статуя.

– Ха-ха, – слабо улыбается он. – Просто пошутил. Я помню, что она должна стоять здесь. В смысле… Я помню, что она была здесь, прежде чем врезался. – Он хмурится. – Я говорю ерунду.

– Капитан… – произносит Спок.

– Спок, я в порядке! Просто превосходно! Ты иди-ка в лаборатории. В смысле на мостик. – Его первый не двигается с места, и Джим машет руками, прогоняя. – Иди! Я скоро вернусь.

И Спок уходит, сжав зубы и выглядя немного раздражённым, а Джим срывается на бег и летит в медотсек (на этот раз избегая непокорных стен).

– Боунс, – он слегка задыхается. – Что за пожар?

– О, ты здесь, хорошо, – отвечает Боунс и продолжает спокойно мыть руки, поэтому Джим пользуется возможностью опереться на стенку и перевести дух. Фьюх. Он, наверно, никогда так не уставал от пятнадцатисекундной пробежки. А пол же не должен шататься, да?

– Что-то не так с кем-то из команды? – спрашивает он, когда Боунс начинает вытирать руки.

– Нет-нет, с командой всё в порядке, – спокойно отвечает доктор. – Сядь на биокровать, Джим.

Джим садится на койку и пытается не закрывать глаза, несмотря на головокружение.

– О, что-то с кораблём?

– Нет, корабль в порядке. Насколько возможно с тысячетонной стальной глыбой, несущейся в космосе и управляемой двадцатилетками.

– Так что за срочность? – спрашивает он. Его желудок скручивается в узел от ужасных догадок. – Ты что-то нашёл в моей крови? Боунс…

– Нет, ничего такого.

– Тогда..?

– Спок отправил мне твою временную карту… – разговорным тоном отвечает Боунс, кладя что-то на стол рядом с Джимом, но совсем не торопится объяснить, что за медицинская срочность. – Ты последнее время был очень занят.

– Временную карту? Я не заполнял временную карту…

– Центральный компьютер формирует запись автоматически, – отвечает Боунс, удаляя пузырьки из гипо. – Тебе будет интересно узнать, что были отмечены часы, проведённые тобой в инженерной, серверной, лабораториях, мостике, кухне, навигационном отделе, прачечной… Ты провёл достаточно времени во всех отделах этой жестяной банки, кроме одной. Ты знаешь, какой, Джим?

– Слушай, Боунс, у меня нет времени для.. – он пытается встать, но МакКой толкает его обратно на биокровать.

– Твоя каюта. Ты хоть помнишь, когда ты последний раз спал?

– Оу, эмм…

– Неправильный ответ, – говорит Боунс, потом гипо в шею, потом темнота.

***

Просыпаться похоже на вылезание из канавы. Джим открывает глаза, ненавидит всех и всё, и со стоном закрывает.

–  И тебе доброе утро, солнышко, – раздаётся голос Боунса рядом. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Я тебя ненавижу, – хрипит он.

– Поверь, это взаимно, – ворчит тот. – Ты когда-нибудь слышал о делегировании?

Джим открывает рот для остроумного ответа (наверняка что-то типа «замолчиииии»), но потом понимает. – Ты сказал утро?

Он подрывается с кровати и глазами ищет часы. Те, что над дверью медотсека, показывают 0758.

– Проклятье… Где мой… как… что за… почему ты дал мне спать больше четырнадцати часов??

– Я собирался разбудить тебя к альфа-смене, но Спок убедил меня дать тебе поспать.

– Спок? – недоумённо моргает Джим.

– Проблемы со слухом… – Боунс делает вид, что помечает что-то в своём падде. – Как ещё ты себя чувствуешь?

Теперь, когда он прислушался к себе, Джим понимает, что... лучше. Намного лучше. Да, у него всё ещё немного болит голова, но он может сидеть, не опасаясь, что упадёт, и теперь не больно держать глаза открытыми,  теперь он чувствует себя нормально.

– Я всё ещё тебя ненавижу.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Боунс и начинает закидывать Джима вещами. – Вот твой ком, это падд, теперь сделай кофе в репликаторе и иди. Никто не любит Спока в кресле капитана, даже сам Спок.

И Джим идёт на мостик, гадая, чтобы это могло значить.

***

 

Спок поднимается на ноги, стоит Джиму сделать шаг на мостик.

– Капитан.

И тут же со всех сторон: «Капитан!» и «Доброе утро, кептин!» и «Добро пожаловать, спящая красавица». За последнее он зыркает на Ухуру, но та лишь с невинным видом отворачивается к своей консоли.

– Прости за… вынужденный тайм-аут, Спок, – криво усмехается Джим. – Боунс напал на меня. Больше не повторится.

Взгляд Спока нечитаем.

– Нелогично извиняться за следование своим физическим нуждам, – говорит он, потому что конечно Спок может сделать сон чем-то неловким.

– Я это ценю, – отвечает он. – И заступаю на дежурство.  
– Могу я поговорить с вами наедине?

Пауза, Джим удивлён.

– Конечно… Рассказывай. Сулу, мостик на тебе.

Сулу кивает, и Джим следует за своим первым офицером в, по большей части, неиспользуемый зал за транспортаторной.

– В чём дело?

Вулканец делает глубокий вдох.

– Я обдумываю возможность увольнения.

Из всего, что он ожидал услышать, – это совсем не то.

– Что? – вскрикивает он. – Почему?

– Я полагаю, что было ошибкой заменить доктора МакКоя в качестве вашего первого офицера. Вы не…

– Что? – переспрашивает он, в голосе слышно отчаянье, но его это не волнует. Он не может потерять Спока и как Единственного, и как друга. – Я что-то не сделал? Я исправлюсь, клянусь. Это из-за того, что я не проводил достаточно времени на мостике, да? Или… или это из-за моих логов? Я знаю, в них полный бардак, но я могу…

Спок странно на него смотрит.

– У меня нет претензий к вашим способностям или к вашей нагрузке. До настоящего момента вы показали себя как исключительно способного капитана.

Джим смотрит на него во все глаза.

– Правда? Тогда…

– И именно поэтому я думаю уволиться. Вам не… нужны мои услуги; и по факту, вы сделали мою работу, а ещё и, по меньшей мере, десятка других, ненужной. Мне не было поручено ни единого задания до тех пор, пока МакКой не ввёл вам седативное.     

– О, – так, значит, Спок хотел, чтобы ему дали задание. – Я не пытался сбросить тебя со счетов. Просто делал, что мог…

– Вы делали больше, чем могли, – поправляет его Спок, в его глазах появляется непривычный стальной блеск. – Вы предпочли довести себя до истощения, чем позволить мне помочь. Логично предположить, что вы не доверяете моим способностям.

– Я доверяю твоим способностям! – возражает Джим. – Конечно, доверяю. Это ведь я позвал тебя быть моим первым офицером, в смысле – ты превосходный профессионал, и прекрасный борец, и… – Окей, время заткнуться, прежде чем он сболтнёт что-то, о чём пожалеет. – Это не потому, что я думаю, что ты не справишься, – неловко заканчивает он.

– Тогда позвольте мне помочь, – уже мягче повторяет Спок. – Пожалуйста.

О, теперь понятно. Спок хочет помочь. А Джим может… Джим может помочь Споку, позволив помочь ему.

Ха. Может экономика работает и так?

– Окей, – отвечает он. – Окей, прости. Я просто… не привык к этому, – упс, перебор откровенности, но, будем надеяться, что Спок подумает, что это он о капитанстве, а не о том, чтобы попросить помочь. Или о том, чтобы его просили.

Но, прежде чем Спок успевает ответить, звонит его капитанский ком, потому что, естественно, корабль и на пять минут его не отпустит. Он посылает своему первому извиняющийся взгляд.

– Кирк.

Он едва может разобрать голос Скотти среди доносящегося скрипа металла. И Джим, и Спок морщатся.

– Капитан, трансмиссия перешла обратно в режим варпа без вмешательства активатора, и не может справиться с возрастающей температурой, передающейся от дилитиевых реакторов…

– Окей, я сейчас спущусь, – говорит Джим, а потом ловит взгляд Спока. – Вообще-то…

Джим отключает ком и делает глубокий вдох.

– Мистер Спок, не могли бы вы… Не могли бы уладить для меня этот вопрос. Пожалуйста?

– Да, сэр, – шепчет его первый офицер, словно его представили к важной награде. Он коротко кивает Джиму и направляется к турболифту.

А Джим идёт на мостик, садится в кресло, несколько минут просто делает размеренные вдох-выдохи и просто сидит на одном месте, впервые с начала их путешествия.

«А знаете, – думает он, опуская голову на локоть и смотря на звёзды. – Может мы и справимся».           

***

Теперь, когда он находится на одном месте достаточно, чтобы оценить, быть капитаном довольно круто. Кресло, и униформа, и кресло, и звёзды, и кресло…

О, а ещё есть обязательные еженедельные встречи капитана и СМО! Это довольно круто, потому что ему платят за то, что он бы и так делал.

– О, Боже, я ждал этого целый день, – ворчит Боунс, наливая себе щедрую порцию виски. – Всю неделю.

Джим опустошает свой стакан.

– Я притворюсь, что ты это о встрече со мной наедине.

– Лучше ты, чем те идиоты, с которыми я нахожусь в этом дурдоме. Энсин Смит пришла с головной болью, и Саванна поставила ей в диагноз дебиллианскую болезнь головного мозга… И это только один пример! – возмущается Боунс, подливая себе в стакан. – Я потратил последние три года на подготовку приличных специалистов, а теперь они жалуются, что не знают, куда колоть гипо! И Чепэл постоянно занята одним только тем, чтобы не дать Кларку устроить эпидемию от капсулы с вирусом сакуро, над которым мы работаем…

– Кларк? – удивлённо переспрашивает Джим. – Я думал, ты говорил, что он твой лучший интерн. Ты сказал, что он будет хорошим доктором и прекрасным человеком.

Боунс хмурится и опрокидывает в себя остатки виски.

– Ты ему этого не говори, я же должен поддерживать свою репутацию.

– Конечно.

– Он хороший парень, – вздыхает МакКой. – Но его словно подменили, с тех пор, как мы не смогли спасти нервы в ногах Пайка. Он был так уверен, что сможет это сделать… Ещё не понял, что медицина – это не магия, всех не спасти…

Третья минута встречи, а у Боунса третий стакан, Джим мягко отодвигает бутылку.

– Он весь в своего начальника, – говорит он, когда Боунс поднял на него глаза.

Доктор снова вздыхает и словно сдувается.

– Да… я знаю. Я так же безнадёжен, раз так зациклился на одной неудаче. – Он опускает голову на руки. – Всего двадцать минут, Джим. Мы могли спасти ему ноги, если бы начали на двадцать минут раньше...

– Ты сделал всё, что мог, – утешает Джим, обхватив друга за плечи. – Ты не может отвечать за всё, что пошло не так.

– Какая ирония, что это ты мне говоришь, – фыркает Боунс.

– Понятия не имею, о чём ты, – ловко уворачивается Джим.

***

Конечно так же обязательны и еженедельные встречи капитана и первого офицера. И они… не настолько приятные.

– Ты запомнил имена всех членов команды? – шокировано переспрашивает Джим

Спок царственно поднимает одну бровь, словно Джим зря тратит его время со своим айкю всего лишь гения.

– Конечно.

– Это… это… – невероятно впечатляет? Беспричинно привлекательно? – хорошо, – слабо заканчивает он.

Спок смотрит  на него, выжидающе, словно ждёт, что Джим тоже скажет, что запомнил имя каждого из членов команды, или где и когда они дежурят, или нашёл лекарство от подростковой депрессии.

– Я утром починил кофе-машину на мостике, – отвечает Джим.

– Понятно, – отвечает Спок, – и зачем быть вежливым, если можно отвечать сухо и немного с сарказмом – и листает на падде план собрания (да, Спок составил план собрания, кто вообще подобным занимается?).

– До тех пор, пока Энтерпрайз не достигнет Родии, мне, как первому офицеру, докладывать нечего, однако, как старший офицер по науке, я бы хотел представить предложенные лабораториями темы исследований. Команда медиков изучает разрушительные последствия вируса сакуро, команда социологов составляет план изучения основных предупреждений примитивных инопланетных рас, команда химиков начинает работу над разработкой и репликацией синтетической пищи…

– О, хей, – заинтересовался Джим. – Я знаю кое-кого, кто занимается этой темой. Мой друг, Том. Том Лейтон.

Во взгляде Спока мелькает что-то похожее на удивление.

– Вы имеете в виду доктора Томаса Лейтона, в данный момент находящегося на планете Кю?

– Да, его.

– Его диссертация на тему формульного анализа углеводных составляющих, необходимых для репликации и удалённого перемещения пищи и пищевых продуктов стала прорывом. Пусть он только недавно получил докторскую степень, его назвали одним из самых выдающихся исследователей в сфере синтетической пищевой продукции.

– Правда? – улыбается Джим. Том говорил о какой-то награде, но этого не говорил!

– Как вы познакомились? – спрашивает Спок, и…

– О, – а вот и минное поле. – Ну, эмм. Мы вместе ходили в школу.

Спок открывает рот для следующего вопроса, но Джим уже поднимается на ноги.

– Знаешь, почему бы сейчас мне не дать тебе его номер? Лучше поздно, чем никогда! В смысле, лучше раньше, чем поздно. 

И Джим с головой уходит в свой ком, пока Спок смотрит на него, словно он один из тех бездомных, кто шатается по улице, разя мочой, и показывает неприличные знаки прохожим, или словно он загадка, которую никак не разгадать.

– Томас Лейтон и Кевин Райли, – бормочет Спок, обращаясь скорее к себе, Джима пробивает дрожь.

***

Как бы то ни было, Джим даёт Споку номер Тома, но только после пары срочных сообщений.

>> МОЙ ПЕРВЫЙ ХОЧЕТ СПРОСИТЬ ТЕБЯ О ПРОЕКТЕ, НЕ ГОВОРИ ЕМУ ПРО ПОРНО<<

>>И ПРО УКРАДЕННУЮ ПОЛИЦЕЙСКУЮ МАШИНУ<<

>>ВООБЩЕ ПРОСТО НИЧЕГО ЕМУ НЕ ГОВОРИ<<

>>ОК?<<

Секундой позже приходит ответ Тома (>>ОK…<<) и Джим забывает обо всём этом, пока на следующий день, когда Спок мимоходом говорит ему, что он будет тесно работать с доктором Лейтоном и командой химиков, а днём позже Джим звонит Тому, требуя сказать, как тот так быстро завоевал симпатию Спока.

– Я ничего не сделал, – растерянно отвечает Том (наверное не столько от того, что понравился Споку, сколько от избыточной реакции Джима на то, что понравился Споку). – Мы просто обсудили наши проекты, и каких результатов хотим достичь через несколько лет, и у нас совместимые подходы…

– Замечательно, – немного обиженно говорит Джим. – Рад, что вы настолько совместимы.

– Ты ему тоже нравишься, – успокаивает Том.

– Ну да.

– Нет, правда. Он спрашивал меня о тебе. – Джим встревоженно поднимает голову. – Но я ничего не сказал, клянусь!

– Ну… ну хорошо, – он вздыхает и слегка улыбается Тому. – Я правда рад, что ваши проекты совместимы. Вы вдвоём сможете сделать эту синтетическую пищу супер быстро.

– Да, – но Том всё ещё выглядит взволнованным. Почти напряжённым. – Надеюсь, ты прав.

***

Так Том со Споком начинают работать вместе, и, насколько может сказать Джим, они прекрасно сработались, или настолько прекрасно, насколько вообще можно сработаться со Споком.

И Джим рад за них. Правда!

Просто. В то же время, это лишь подчёркивает явную, непрошибаемую пропасть, что всё ещё лежит между ним и Споком.

И не то, чтобы Джим не пытался её преодолеть. Но, кажется, чем больше он тянется вперёд, тем больше Спок отдаляется; и спустя две недели его капитанства они так же далеки от той предопределяющей дружбы, что была ему обещана, как и когда стояли друг против друга из-за Кобаяши Мару.

И поэтому, припёртый к стенке и исчерпавший идеи, Джим обращается к последней надежде: Старому Споку.

>>Окей, я сдаюсь.<<  >>Как мой двойник тебя заполучил?<<

Он понимает, что у Старого Спока напряжённый график, плюс разница во времени, а значит ответ, скорее всего, придёт через часы, а то и дни; но его ком звенит почти сразу же.

>>d4 на Nf6<<

Джим хмурится. Шахматы? Это ответ или приглашение? В любом случае, он не тот, кто откажется от вызова.

>>e4 на c5<<, – набирает он в ответ.

>>c4 на g6<<,

>>Nf3 на d5<<

>>Nc3 на Bg7<<, – приходит ответ Спока, и, хмм, индийская королевская защита, неплохо.

Игра в виртуальные шахматы длится ещё какое-то время, с парочкой перерывов у Джима или Спока на реальную жизнь; но, конечно же, три часа спустя Спок мастерски загоняет его в угол, и Джим проигрывает первый раз с тех пор, как ему было тринадцать.

>>Не честно<<, – пишет Джим, несмотря на восторг от того, что нашёл того, с кем можно потягаться. >>У меня нет фотографической памяти, как у тебя. Мне нужна настоящая доска.<<

>>Как ты любишь повторять << На ответ у Спока ушло меньше секунды. >>Ну так доставай.<<

***

Поэтому Джим достаёт доску и расставляет шахматы в соответствии со своими ходами и теми, которые присылает ему Старый Спок, и выигрывает следующую партию. Спок совсем не удивлён, и вскоре виртуальные шахматные партии становятся регулярными. Впрочем они разговаривают не только о шахматах. Джим начинает ждать маленьких комментариев Спока о том, как прошёл день, и вообще. И поэзия.

Если Джиму и требовались доказательства того, что Старый Спок был очень хорошим «другом» его двойнику, то он их получил; потому что, оказалось, ничто так не заставляет его растаять, как поэзия. Выглядит так, словно Старый Спок… ухаживает за ним, или типа того, и просто…. За Джимом  не ухаживали раньше. И это… ну, это довольно мило.

А ещё немного грустно, если задуматься.

***

Когда Джим думает о Тарсусе, он думает о Кодосе, об экономике, о голоде и истощении, и перебежках в темноте, неся мешок с едой, вздрагивая от малейшего звука. Он думает о звуке выстрела, о «ваша жизнь означает медленную смерть для более ценных членов колонии», о Сэме, Сэм, СэмЭрикаТомНаталиКевинМалышкапожалуйстаянехочуумиратьпожалуйстапожалуйста…

Когда книги по истории упоминают Тарсус, они говорят о гражданской войне.

«Тарсус IV поначалу населяло 8,000», – говорится в них. «4,000 были убиты Кодосом в массовых расстрелах, а другие 4,000 истребили самих себя в гражданской войне. В колонии осталось только девять выживших».

Обычно в них не упоминаются детали: что гражданская война была начата из-за горюющей матери. Что смерть 3,990 человек заняла всего двадцать минут. Что когда Кодос публично расстрелял Эрику, он надеялся запугать, но лишь разозлил.

Что именно миссис Райли, мама Кевина и Эрики, была среди выживших, тех, кто был вынужден смотреть на то, как из их детей сделали пример, среди тех, кто осмелился выступить против Кодоса. Когда губернатор приказал поставить Эрику на колени и поднял ружье, она кричала и умоляла убить её, но не дочь.

(Бам.)

Джим знал, куда попала первая пуля. Но он не ожидал второго выстрела. Или третьего.

Он открыл глаза и увидел миссис Райли со слезами на глазах и украденным ружьём в руке, стреляющей в Кодоса. А потом один из стражников выстрелил в неё, и тогда кто-то из колонистов набросился на него со спины, схватил оружие, охранник обернулся защититься, но толпа колонистов набросилась на него, ещё выстрел, плач, тело на земле...

Вскоре площадь заполнилась выстрелами и криками, пока Джим смотрел, прикованный к столбу и онемевший, ничего не слыша, ничего не чувствуя.

Это не прекращалось, пока они все не оказались мертвы, или среди умирающих, пока не осталось ничего кроме ветра, и смерти, и тишины, тишины, тишины. Кроме членов Детского Бунта и Кодоса, осталось только четыре человека – четыре охранника Кодоса.

Кодос подошёл к одному из тел, пинком перевернул на спину, и Джим понял, что это мистер Барнс, их учитель по биологии, повторивший им, по меньшей мере, раз пятьдесят не курить, что это сведёт их в раннюю могилу. Руки мистера Барнса были безжизненно раскинуты по сторонам, рот открыт, глаза слепо уставились в небо.

Кодос вздохнул, оглядывая площадь трупов, запах крови в воздухе, ужасную, опустошённую тишину, наступившую после.

– Что за досадная потеря ресурсов.

А потом взглянул прямо на Джима, словно говоря, ты же понимаешь; словно он понимает, что имеет в виду Кодос.

И вот в чём дело, часть его поняла.

***

Как Джим ни пытается этой ночью, он не может заснуть, поэтому он идёт на обзорную палубу и зажигает сигарету, смотрит на звёзды и ни о чём не думает.

Он прекрасно знает, что это не самая хорошая идея, быть одному в такой час – он замыкается в себе, становится слишком меланхоличным, слишком поэтичным, как сказал однажды Боунс, словно это очень плохое слово – но он же никого не разбудит, поэтому…

В этот момент ему приходит сообщение. Джим достаёт ком.

>>Я знаю слишком хорошо на звезды глядя,  
Что наплевать им на меня в любом наряде.  
Но наименьшая грозит потеря  
От безразличия – людского или зверя.<<2

>>У. Х. Оден,<< Печатает Джим в ответ, приятно удивлённый. >>Это одно из моих любимых.<<

Секундой позже экран кома снова зажигается, пришёл ответ посла: >>Я знаю.<<

***

Рождественская вечеринка на Энтерпрайз довольно скромная – дерево, немного еды и обмен подарками, в основном потому, что главный организатор вечеринки назначен не был. Джим получает несколько хороших  подарков (например, йо-йо, выполнять самые разные трюки на котором он научился в тот же вечер) и раздаёт парочку, некоторые хорош продуманные (он несколько дней искал подарок для Боунса), а некоторые… не очень, как например книга, которую он вручил Чехову, обо всём, что было изобретено в России, и это… может быть немного отдаёт расизмом? Но Чехову, похоже, нравится, поэтому, кого подобное должно волновать, верно?

Вечеринка заканчивается довольно рано и один за одним все расходятся по своим каютам, позвонить семье, пока в зале не остаются только Джим и Спок.

– Ты не собираешься звонить отцу? – спрашивает блондин.

– Нелогично выделять отдельный день для коллективного обязательства позвонить членам семьи в честь годовщины события, не имеющего к этому прямого отношения, – что Джим тут же переводит как “мы всё ещё не очень ладим”. И он может понять – у него с матерью также.

– В любом случае, для меня более привычно отмечать Хануку, традиция моей матери.

Упс, Джим совсем не готов, что Мама Мертва внезапно всплывёт в разговоре. Что тут ответить. Что тут ответить?!

– Это здорово, – ответ слабоватенький. А в это время в его голове мигают сирены, всё окрашено красными огнями, и поверх этого глубокий машинный голос объявляет: «Тревога Мама Мертва. Это не учения. Повторяю – не учения. Выхода нет. Гибель неизбежна. Попытки утешения приведут к неприятной записи в рапорте Звёздному Флоту о твоей смерти».

– Это было… здорово, – задумчиво соглашается Спок. – Мне… нравилось. Но ей я этого не сказал. – Он делает паузу. – Как и многого другого.

Иногда (в большинстве случаев) Спок похож на ледяную статую профессионализма и рациональности, и даже Джим начинает верить в его ложь, начинает верить, что Вулканцы не чувствуют. Но потом есть другие моменты – редкие, драгоценные моменты – когда на секунду все щиты опускаются, и Джим вспоминает, то, что Спок – вулканец, не значит, что он не человек.

В этот раз из его рта вылетает:

– Хей, Спок… не хочешь сыграть в шахматы?

***

Не то, чтобы Спок никогда раньше не был в его каюте, но это первый раз, когда Спок находится в его каюте по личной причине, и каким-то образом всё становится намного более неловко.

Похоже Спок тоже чувствует разницу, потому что он заходит в каюту Джима с осторожностью, которую капитан раньше никогда не видел, оглядывается; острый взгляд подмечает, и наверняка запоминает, всё – книжную полку, кучу одежды на полу, шахматную доску...

На ней взгляд задерживается, и Джим весь подбирается. Спок никак не сможет понять, с кем…

– Против кого ты сейчас играешь?

– О, – Джим нервно усмехается. – Просто старый друг.

Спок всё ещё смотрит на доску.

– Стиль очень… знакомый.

Разумеется, Спок узнаёт стиль. Конечно. Вот, что получает Джим за попытку спрятать что-то от чёртова гения.

Он бросается вперёд и начинает расставлять фигуры на их первоначальные места, пусть даже он знает, что это бесполезно – Спок уже всё запомнил и теперь у него будет достаточно времени подумать, почему стиль так знаком. Вот Джим вляпался.

– Какие предпочитаешь, белые или чёрные?

Они садятся играть, и совсем скоро понимают, что силы равны.

– Ты весьма умело играешь, – негромко произносит Спок.

– Ты так говоришь только потому, что сам великолепен. Как сказал Шерлок Холмс, «Посредственность не знает ничего лучше себя, но талант немедленно узнает гения». – Джим усмехается ему. – Приятно познакомиться, гений. Я талант.

У Спок слегка подёргиваются губы, когда он делает ход офицером.

– Да ладно, прояви чуть больше реакции! – возмущается блондин. – Я знаю, что ты читал про Шерлока Холмса. Ты цитировал его на мостике в самый первый день! «Когда отбросишь невозможное, то, что осталось, даже неправдоподобное, является правдой».

Спок лишь смотрит на него в ответ, явно удивлённый тем, что Джим узнал цитату.

– Читал. Я прочёл многие книги из твоей коллекции, – кивает он в сторону книжной полки. – Она довольно обширная, и очень необычное сочетание литературы, поэзии, философии…

– Мои вкусы довольно необычны, полагаю, – отвечает Джим. – Как случилось, что ты так хорошо знаком с земной классикой?

– Она нравилась моей матери. Она работала в качестве переводчика, переводила вулканские работы на стандарт и обратно. Она является первым переводчиком постулатов Сурака.

Джим отключает тревогу Мама Мертва! в своей голове.

– Она, должно быть, была невероятной женщиной.

– Да, – отвечает Спок.

– Хотел бы я с ней познакомиться.

Спок не отвечает, и, йеп, вот оно – ещё один разговор, убитый от рук Мама Мертва.

– Ну… – Джим пытается перейти на более лёгкую тему. – Я не читал постулатов Сурака, но, если ты знаком с земными философами, как тебе Ницше?

– В его словах есть логика.

Джим неверяще уставился на него.

Спок делает паузу, а потом добавляет нерешительно.

– Однако, признаю, что его стиль изложения… довольно безвкусен.

Джим знает, что в аду наверняка приготовлено место для тех людей, кто думает, что Спок милый, но – чёрт возьми, он очарователен. Ему правда хочется ущипнуть его за щёчку. Или, может, засунуть язык ему в глотку.

Ииии оборвём эту мысль прямо сейчас.

Джим переключает внимание на доску с шахматами перед ним и понимает, куда гонит его Спок – индийская королевская защита. Что ж. Второй раз он на это не клюнет.

Шок на лице Спока, когда Джим ставит ему мат часом позже, превосходен, но это ничто в сравнении с его просьбой снова сыграть на следующей неделе.

***

Энтерпрайз должна прилететь на Родию через два стандартных дня и, по закону жанра, задачи и особенности миссии они получили только этим утром. Нийота немедленно прочла материал для брифинга, написанный мудрёным языком и странными точными указаниями кому с кем можно спать (она подозревает, что эту часть включили специально для Кирка), а потом капитан собирает глав отделов в конференц-зале и объявляет:

– Родианцы подписали договор с Федерацией в прошлом году, а теперь вроде как начинают жалеть об этом. Поэтому Звёздный Флот посылает свою самую молодую и красивую команду, чтобы напомнить им, почему они нас любят.

И это, пусть и не совсем тактичное и подробное, довольно точное описание их миссии. Так что теперь осталось только определить команду высадки. 

– У нас на борту только двое лингвистов владеют родианским, – отмечает Нийота.

Кирк растягивается в капитанском кресле и смотрит на неё с почти нескрываемой гордостью.

– И ты одна из них, конечно же.

Нийота не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

– Конечно.

– Тогда ты идёшь с нами. Вся верхушка Родии разговаривает на стандарте, но то, что они не будут обязаны это делать, – для нас большой плюс.

Тут звенит его ком и Кирк обрывается на середине предложения и бежит к кому, словно весь день ждал важного сообщения.

Очевидно, для него это важнее всего остального, потому что капитан читает сообщение прямо здесь, и Ухура не может не видеть, что там.

>>Окружай себя людьми, мой дорогой Джеймс. За них легче бороться, чем за принципы.<<

Шокированная, Нийота смотрит, как лицо капитана озаряет улыбка. Не ухмылка, или кривоватая усмешка, а настоящая, искренняя улыбка.

>>Джеймс Бонд.<< Печатает он ответ. >>Я и не думал, что тебе нравится бондиана.<<

>>Мне нет.<< Ответ приходит почти мгновенно. >>Но тебе – да.<<

Нийота прочищает горло, и голова Кирка дёргается вверх, выражение лица почти виноватое.

– Прости-прости, что ты сказала?

– О, – Нийота очень старается не улыбнуться. – Ничего. – А потом тише добавляет: – И не надо так смущаться, когда пишешь им на мостике. Это не мешает твоим обязанностям, и, я думаю, это мило.

– Что? Что мило? – переспрашивает Кирк, но Нийота лишь качает головой и идёт к своему креслу за столом. Проходя мимо Спока, она наклоняется и шепчет:

– Кто-то втрескался по уши.

Она думала, что Спок проявит признаки изумления, но тот лишь смотрит на Кирка и не отвечает.

***

>>Даже голос подать я решился в сумраке ночи,  
Улицы криком своим наполнил и скорбно Креусу

Снова и снова к себе призывал со стоном, — но тщетно.<<3

Это одно из тех сладостно-горьких сообщений от посла, на которые долго смотрит Джим, не в силах сразу ответить, потому что они в который раз напоминают ему, кому адресованы эти сообщения от Старого Спока. Но, сладостно-горькие или нет, Джим знает, что процедура проста: Старый Спок заботится о Джиме, а Джим заботится о Споке (в любой форме), и если это сделает старого, одинокого вулканца счастливым, Джим более чем счастлив сыграть роль Креусы, сыграть роль своего двойника. Он будет тем, кем хочет его видеть Спок.

Джим набирает ответ.

>>Пользы много ли в том, что безумной предался ты скорби,

Милый супруг? <<4

– Капитан, – окликает Спок, стоящий прямо за его плечом, и Джим подпрыгивает в кресле.

– Д-да?

– Если вы уже закончили со своими личными делами, было приемлемо, если бы Энтерпрайз была оказана честь вашего безраздельного внимания, – Спок словно застукал его передающим записку посреди урока, у Джима вспыхивает лицо.

Но всё же, спустя десять минут, он снова берёт ком, пусть и немного более незаметно. Потому что, несмотря на их прогресс, Спок – его Спок – всё ещё излучает напряжённое смирение необходимости общаться с Джимом, и чем больше времени проходит, тем менее вероятным кажется то, что такими их отношения будут всегда.

Поэтому он будет ценить общение с послом; если у него со Споком из этой вселенной никогда не будет предопределяющей дружбы, то, по крайней мере, Джим сможет подглядеть, как могло бы быть.

***

Даже в лучшие времена разговоры между вулканцами долго не длятся, но с двумя Споками этот принцип становится почти аксиомой.

– Я требую ответить, каковы ваши намерения к капитану, – Спок переходит сразу к делу.

– Не могу понять, почему тебя это касается, – безмятежно отвечает посол по ту сторону экрана. – Ты состоишь в романтических отношениях с лейтенантом Ухурой, верно?

– Я забочусь об Энтерпрайз, а Кирк – её капитан.

– Понимаю, – сухо отвечает старик.

– Моё внимание привлекло ваше поведение по отношению к капитану. Поскольку для вулканца, особенно в вашем возрасте и положении, подобное нехарактерно и невиданно, я требую объяснений. – У Спока очень ровная спина, а голос очень спокойный. – Партии в шахматы, любовная лирика…

– Я лишь нахожу утешение в старых привычках, – отвечает посол. – Ты мне и в этом отказываешь? 

Спок-младший несгибаем.

– Вы пытаетесь соблазнить капитана.

Брови посла взлетают к чёлке.

– Это тоже забота об Энтерпрайз?

Очень длинная пауза.

– На этом всё, посол, – жёстко отвечает Спок и заканчивает вызов.

***

Этим вечером у него с Боунсом обязательная вечерняя встреча (что обычно означает ужин и выпивку, плюс ещё больше фырканья, если кто-то посмеет их потревожить), а Джим обожает их обязательные вечерние встречи, поэтому он решает не портить всё излиянием чувств. Как хорошо, что ему прекрасно удаётся спрятать тот факт, что он расстроен.

Боунс бросает на него один взгляд.

– Что с тобой не так?

...Или нет.

– Ну, просто, – начинает Джим. – У тебя когда-нибудь было чувство, что всё, что мы видим, – это только наше идеализированное восприятие реальности; а потом начинаешь задумываться, что может быть нет смысла прятать истину, потому что как субъективный по своей природе человек ищет правды, которая, в свою очередь, объективна; и даже если бы истина была реальна и достижима, кому она нужна? А потом понимаешь, что само наше существование построено на шаткой и хрупкой основе предположений, которые неизвестно продержатся ли десять или пятнадцать лет, не говоря уже до конца наших дней, и что после всего сказанного и сделанного, все наши усилия были всего лишь криком в пустоту.

– Нет, – отвечает Боунс. – А теперь ешь свои овощи.

– Окей.

Какое-то время они едят в тишине, пока Боунс не поддаётся воодушевляющей силе щенячьих глаз Джима и со звоном не откладывает вилку с ножом.

– Ладно, выкладывай. В чём дело? Пожалуйста, по-английски на этот раз.

– Я слышал, как один из офицеров оскорбил Спока, когда тот сегодня после смены покинул мостик.

Боунс продолжает смотреть на него, ожидая продолжения. Джим видит, как позже к нему приходит понимание…

– И это вызвало в тебе философское смятение?

– Да! – тычет Джим вилкой в Боунса. – У меня была мысль показать этому парню, что будет с теми, кто будет отпускать ксенофобные комментарии на моём корабле! Нельзя обговаривать моего первого офицера и выйти сухим из воды.

– Угу, – Боунс выглядит так, словно уже устал от этой темы, но разговор только начался. – Они говорили правду?

Джим колеблется.

– Это… это было преувеличение! Спок не настолько социально не адаптирован… – Боунс неверяще на него смотрит. – Окей, да, у него умения общаться с людьми столько же, сколько у камня. И… и да, есть тенденция разбираться с неприятными эмоциями, ну. Травмируя других. Но это не значит, что он весь состоит из гнева. В нём его только семьдесят процентов. – Пауза. – Семьдесят пять максимум.

– Сложно спорить, что офицеры не должны говорить, что Спок – урод, когда он урод, – говорит Боунс.

– Спок не урод! Его просто… не понимают. Кроме меня, – добавляет Джим. – У нас полное взаимопонимание. Мы играли в шахматы с того момента, как отметили Рождество вместе – ладно, заткнись, мы не совсем провели Рождество вместе, это случайно вышло, но! С тех пор мы хорошо уживаемся.

– Нет не хорошо. Вы ведёте себя как два взрослых человека, которые вместе работают и вынуждены культурно общаться. Помнишь, как он сегодня отчитал тебя за то, что ты достал ком?

– Да… – нехотя признаёт Джим.

– Это пример того, что он урод, – медленно и терпеливо объясняет Боунс, словно говорит с детсадовцем. – Люди говорят, что он урод, потому что он ведёт себя как урод. Особенно по отношению к тебе. Поэтому, пожалуйста, сделай себе, и мне, одолжение и смирись с тем фактом, что вы со Споком не друзья. Никто не дружит со Споком.

– Видишь, другие тоже так говорят, но это неправда! Да, он не самый… дружелюбный из всех, но он просто соскучился по общению с людьми, понимаешь? Я думаю, ему просто нужны обнимашки. – Джим задумывается. – Хей, Боунс, как думаешь, он убьёт меня, если я…

– Да, – не задумываясь, отвечает Боунс.

– Ты даже не знаешь, что я хотел сказать! может я хотел сказать… Как думаешь, он убьёт меня, если я буду вести себя как профессионал и уважать его культурные ценности.

– Джим. Оставь Спока в покое. Прекращай тормозить.

– Сам ты тормоз. Да ещё ручной!

Боунс издаёт звук, похожий на изумлённое фырканье и тут же выставляет Джима из своей каюты, чтобы они оба отправились спать. Злюка.

***

Наконец, корабль прибывает на Родию, и Джим сходит с катушек. Остальная часть команды мостика готовится к контакту; Джим уже несколько часов как готов.

– Я согласен на кого угодно, лишь бы этот контракт подписали! – объявляет он.

– Капитан, – отвечает Спок. – Я полагаю земной термин звучит как «на что угодно».

– И это тоже!

Спок выглядит растерянным. Боунс делает поистине королевский вздох.

– Вы выглядите весьма возбуждённым предстоящей миссией.

«Возбуждённым», – фыркает Джим. Боунс хмуро смотрит в его сторону.

Боже. Даже в собственной голове уже нельзя быть тринадцатилетним?

– Слушай, – Джим понизил голос, чтобы только первый офицер мог его слышать. – Наша задача – заставить этих милых ребят на планете вспомнить, почему они захотели войти в Федерацию, по сути это значит, что нам нужно выяснить, что они хотят, и дать им это. Это моя область, Спок. Продавать себя другим – это то, что я делаю!

– Образно говоря, – уточняет Спок.

– Конечно, – соглашается Джим. – Главное – я в своей стихии.

– Ваша стихия – манипулирование и соблазнение.

– Я предпочитаю называть это убеждением, но да.

– Очаровательно. И какова именно процедура эффективного убеждения?

Очаровательно. Спок думает, что это очаровательно.

Джим прочищает горло, слегка опьянённый от похвалы.

– Ну, это… – Это интуиция, ожидания, быстрые взгляды, то, как люди сидят, как говорят. Это понимание их, видеть, что они о себе думают, что они хотят о себе думать, и создавать для них эту реальность, стать тем, кем нужно, стерев свою личность…

Проблема в том, что вся эта мысль выражается лишь в паре туманных жестов.

– Это...хм. Эмм. Слушай, это довольно трудно объяснить… Почему бы тебе просто не объединить наши разумы? Так будет проще.

И Джим закрывает глаза, и наклоняется вперёд, и ждёт, пока он сделает Жуткую Штуку Пальцами.

И ждёт.

Джим открывает глаза.

Спок смотрит на него.

– Кто, – похоже вулканец с трудом выговаривает слова. – Дал повод думать, что с мелдингом можно так легкомысленно обращаться?

– А, – Джим удивлён. («Ты?» – думает он.) – Никто, я просто предположил… Разве слияние разумов не используется… ну, знаешь, чтобы объяснить то, на что не хватает слов?

Спок хмурит брови.

– Нет. Это функция уроков словесности.

Пауза, а потом…

– Это была шутка? – требует Джим.

Должно быть вы ошиблись. Вулканцы не склонны к веселью.

– Ты не можешь просто прикрыться вулканцы-не-бла-бла-бла! Это было смешно, значит, это была шутка!

– Ваша логика безупречна, капитан, – сухо отвечает Спок, и Джим смеётся в ответ, потому что, о, он это специально. Он слишком чёрствый, слишком цепляется к деталям, подчёркивает те качества, что выделяют его из толпы. Становится тем, что от него ждут.

Тактика настолько знакома, что ощущается почти как внутренняя шутка, секретный язык, только для них двоих.

Спок продолжает на него смотреть, и может это только Джиму так кажется, но он видит весёлое изумление в глазах его старпома.

– Однако я приму к сведению ваш акцент на создании позитивного опыта во время миссии и социального взаимодействия.

Джим неверяще на него смотрит.

– Говоря разговорным языком, я намереваюсь… “подружиться” с родианцами.

– Нет, нет, можешь спокойно использовать выражения, типа «социальное взаимодействие». Люблю, когда ты умничаешь со мной, – отвечает Джим, и замирает, ужаснувшись.

Не то, чтобы это было чем-то из ряда вон, даже Спок лишь позабавлен, но что-то в Джиме протестует против самой идеи беспечно флиртовать со Споком, как и со всеми остальными. Может это вулканские штучки.

Может, это как – он посмеет сказать – интимно они работают вместе.

Может, это из-за странного чувства у него в животе, когда Спок рядом. (Джим думает, что это изжога.)

Сто бы ни было причиной, он внезапно чувствует, что надо двигаться, что-то сделать, отвлечься.

– Ну! Давайте пойдём очаруем парочку родианцев. все готовы?

– Да, капитан, – хором отвечают ему.

– Как я выгляжу? – спрашивает Джим команду. – Волосы?

Вопрос встречают различными выражениями одобрения, включая «хорошо», «удовлетворительно» и «сексуально». (И «Кого вообще волнует?» от Боунса, но Джим давно привык к его неотъемлемой злюкости.)

– Форма?

Снова смутно положительные ответы («жёлтая»; «удовлетворительно»; «сексуально»; «А что, серьёзно есть те, кого это волнует?»)

– Общая сексуальная привлекательность?

 Хор усталых вздохов.

Джим хлопает в ладоши.

– Хорошо. Мы готовы!

Группа высадки становится на площадку транспортатора, и Джим поднимает кулак в воздух.

– Смерть или слава!

– Слава! – кричат Сулу, Чехов, Скотти и Ухура.

– Смерть, – мрачно говорит Боунс.

– Результаты миссии вероятнее всего будут находиться между представленными двумя крайностями,  логично отвечает Спок.

 – У меня самая лучшая команда, – улыбается Джим.

Лейтенант Монтенефью сообщает, что можно спускаться, Джим отвечает ей кулаком с поднятым вверх большим пальцем.

– Давай!

***

На планете их встречает родианец с большими крыльями лавандового цвета и жмёт руки всем, кроме Спока («Серьёзно? Ксенофобия теперь повсеместна?» – хмурится Джим.), и провожает их в замок, устраивая по пути мини-экскурсию по столице.

–Сейчас мы проходим мимо единственного в столице центра межпланетного сообщения, – говорит он с сильным акцентом. – Он оснащён устройствами приёма и передачи данных в соответствии с последними технологическими разработками, включая акселератор с поддержкой иконок, автоматический универсальный переводчик и гиперволновую покадровую камеру.

 – Вы знали, что первое гиперволновое записывающее устройство, видеомагнитофон, было изобретено в России? – спрашивает Чехов.

– Правда? Замечательно, – усмехается Джим.

Они пересекают мост, ведущий к дворцовым воротам, охраняемым стражниками, и гид поясняет:

– Эти охранники с отличием закончили курс по полицейской подготовке и получили право охранять Его Величество. Вы можете видеть, что их оружие представляет из себя сочетание современных фазеров и антикварных винтовок.

Кто-то тянет Джима за рукав.

– Кептин, – шепчет Чехов. – А вы знали, что первая винтовка была сделана русскими?

– Нет, – отвечает Джим. – Это круто.

Они входят в замок и проходят по лабиринту коридоров с впечатляющим количеством охранных мер и процедур, пока, наконец, не заходят в банкетный зал.

Зал освещён лишь многограными огоньками, свисающими с потолка вместе с тонкой почти прозрачной сеткой, из-за чего кажется, что помещение сияет звёздным светом. Столы накрыты по-королевски, но за ними никто не сидит. Вместо этого, гости – около ста родианцев – свободно летают по залу, задрапированные тканью, которая, должно быть, стоит сотни кредитов за фут.

«Не удивительно, что Федерация так жаждет их удержать» – думает Джим. «Эта планета – полная чаша».

– Зачем столы, если никто не сидит? – интересуется Скотти.

– Скоро рассядутся, – отвечает Ухура. – Но в культуре родианцев невежливо садиться за стол раньше императора. А пока работают буфеты, и граждане общаются между собой.

– Угу, – Боунс уже выглядит хмурым. – А алкоголь в этой дыре есть?

– Да, но родианцы считают, что его потребление должно контролироваться. Поэтому любые напитки следует заказывать у летающих вокруг официантов… Их можно отличить по золотой униформе, а позвать – колокольчиком, но чаще они просто подлетают.

Чехов поворачивается к Сулу.

– Ты знал, что колокольчик родом из России?

– Нет….

– Почему мне кажется, я пожалею о том, что подарил ему ту книгу? – бормочет Джим Споку, тот мудро не отвечает.

– Так, хорошо, Джим. Я просканировал состав предложенных блюд, – говорит Боунс, уткнувшись в показания трикодера. – И похоже ты можешь есть… фрукты.

Превосходно.

– Спасибо, Боунс. Окей, ребята! Слушайте сюда! Территория большая, поэтому разделимся на две группы. Спок, Ухура и Чехов – вам та часть зала; Боунс, Сулу, Скотти – вы остаётесь со мной здесь.

– Да, сэр, – звучит хоровой ответ. Боунс просто хмыкает.

Так Спок, Ухура и Чехов уходят, а Джим начинает обходить зал, смеётся, флиртует и пытается не нарушить никаких культурных табу. Только он снова собрал свою группу на проверку, как к ним подходит один из официантов.

– Каковы ваши предпочтения, господа?

– Боунс больше любит девушек, иногда парней, – Джим рад помочь и заодно показывает кто из них кто. – Сулу нравятся маленькие русские гении, Скотти уже связан отношениями с Энтерпрайз, а мне не важно с кого снять одежду.

Длинная пауза. Сулу прочищает горло.

– Оу, вы имели в виду предпочтения в напитках! – К Джиму приходит понимание. – Хей, сами их спросите, мне откуда знать.

Команда говорит, что будет пить, и родианец улетает. Сулу наклоняется к капитану.

– Что значит, маленьких русских..?  – шипит он.

Джим не впечатлён.

– Да ладно. Я же вижу, как ты на него смотришь – я разбираюсь в безнадёжных случаях.

– Ну да.

– Что?

– Что? – Сулу выглядит в равной степени удивлённым. – О… ты не… эмм. Не важно.

Джим обхватывает пилота з шею и отходит с ним от остальных на пару шагов.

– Слушай, Сулу, я понимаю. Чехов – милашка. И вся эта недетская гениальность? Однозначно возбуждает.

– Ага, – бормочет Сулу.

– Ноооо ему семнадцать. А значит, не важно, насколько он потрясающий, он не может дать законное согласие. А значит если за секс с ним, я буду должен написать на тебя докладную за неправомерное поведение или, что более вероятно, кастрировать.

Сулу согласно кивал, вплоть до последнего слова, на котором запнулся и уставился на Джима большими испуганными глазами.

Джим блаженно улыбается в ответ.

– И это было бы очень печально, потому что ты мне нравишься, понимаешь? Я бы очень не хотел, чтобы у тебя была глубокая кровавая рана там, где должен быть член.

– О, Боже.

– Поэтому не распускай руки, до его дня рождения, окей? – Джим хлопает его по плечу. – Ну! Прекрасно поболтали. А теперь иди и очаруй тех туземцев. Тех милых, совершеннолетних туземцев. – Пилот не двигается, просто застыл на месте, скованный ужасом. – Иди! Веселись! 

Тот уходит, всё ещё потрясённый, а Джим кричит вдогонку:

– Сделай правильный выбор!

Тут к нему подходит Спок, и они вдвоём смотрят, как Сулу, словно призрака увидевший, идёт к толпе родианцев.

– Могу я поинтересоваться предметом вашего с мистером Сулу разговора, капитан?

– Просто небольшая вдохновляющая речь, Спок.

Спок мельком оглядывается на Сулу.

– Он не выглядит очень вдохновлённым.

– Ну, мы делать, что мочь.

Спок открывает рот. Закрывает.

– Понимаю. Это смешно, потому что грамматика намеренно исковеркана. – Он делает паузу. – Не думаю, что мне нравится данный вид юмора.

Вообще-то, похоже, что его от подобного тошнит. Джим кусает губу и мысленно повторяет себе не улыбаться, не улыбаться, не улыбаться…

– Мои извинения, мистер Спок. Впредь я постараюсь подобного избегать.

Последние слова заглушает заигравшая музыка, и все в зале оборачиваются к дверям. Семь родианцев по каждую сторону дверей играют на странной формы инструментах. Открывается вторая пара больших разукрашенных дверей… музыка звучит громче….

И внутрь влетает родианец с огромными фиолетовыми крыльями, словно мантия, необъятным пузом и короной на голове. Он держит длинный золотой скипетр, украшенный ещё больше, чем двери.

– Да здравствует император Ворацио! – кричит дворецкий.

– И властвует вечно! – отвечают все, включая Нийоту.

– И властвует вечно, – немного опоздав, повторяют Джим, Скотти, Сулу и Чехов. Боунс просто хмыкает.

– Шоу начинается, – шепчет Джим Споку, и идёт приветствовать лидера родианцев.

Ухура поднимает руку, останавливая его.

 – Капитан, подождите. Прежде чем вы подойдёте к императору, вас должны представить, и вам нужно будет поклониться. Только если он решит, что вы равного статуса, то протянет вам скипетр и примет как почётного гостя.

– Я знаю, Ухура. Я читал доклад по миссии, – он идёт прямо к императору. Толпа расходится. В зале тишина.

– … Но если он не сочтёт вас равным, то убьёт, – заканчивает Нийота.

Джим сглатывает.

– Этого не было в брифинге.

Родианец, которых их встретил ранее, подлетает к Джиму и объявляет:

– Ваше Величество. Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, Спаситель галактики.

Ну, если у нет шансов с таким титулом, то у кого есть?

Джим склоняется в почтительном поклоне, закрывает глаза, и ждёт, и ждёт…

И затем, наконец-то…

– Добро пожаловать, капитан, – говорит Ворацио, Джим чувствует кончик скипетра на плече и поднимает глаза.

– Рад здесь присутствовать, – улыбается он. – Благодарю вас, за гостеприимство. Если вы предпочитаете разговаривать  на языке Родии, то у нас есть прекрасный талантливый переводчик…

– Я не стану унижать себя общением с вашей прислугой, – ооокей. Вечер обещает быть забавным.

Джима провели к середине стола, где он вежливо подождал, пока Ворацио грузно усядется на своём троне, и сел сам рядом с ним.

Поначалу Ворацио полностью посвящает себя еде: он опустошает несколько бокалов вина (очевидно, контролировать потребление пищи не так обязательно, если вы хозяин вечера), три буханки хлеба длиной с руку Джима и целую жареную птицу. Джим понемногу угощается фруктами и старается не слишком часто смотреть в его сторону.

Наконец император достаточно наедается, чтобы уделить время и Джиму. И переходит сразу к делу.

– Я знаю, зачем вы здесь. И у вас ничего не выйдет.

– Что не выйдет? – строит из себя дурачка Джим. 

– Меня не убедить остаться в составе Федерации. У этой авантюры оказались высокие затраты. И низкие доходы. Вам же знакомы законы экономики, верно, капитан?

– Да, – отвечает Джим. – Вот почему мы здесь. Федерация желает понять вашу точку зрения по данному вопросу, чтобы уменьшить некоторые затраты, добавить бонусы и сделать ваше сотрудничество с нами более… стоящей инвестицией.

Ворацио машет рукой в сторону зала.

– Вы сами видите, Родия процветает. Мы лидеры галактики в культуре. Мы лидеры галактики а экономике. Мы лидеры галактики в технологиях. Федерации почти нечего предложить из того, что мы уже не имеем. И, я не хочу вас обидеть, капитан, но ваши аргументы были бы более убедительны, если бы Звёздный Флот отправил на переговоры женщину. Как правило, мужчины меня не интересуют. – Он широко улыбается Джиму во все восемьдесят два маленьких острых зуба. – Но вы вполне можете попробовать меня в этом переубедить.

Эмм, нет, Джим оставит это только на самый крайний случай.

Он замечает подошедшего Спока, только когда тот оказывается прямо перед ними.

– Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, капитан.

И внезапно четверо гвардейцев окружают вулканца, наставив на него свои длинноствольные фазеры, а Джим на ногах, прежде чем успел понять, что происходит.

– Воу-воу, подождите.

Ворацио переводит взгляд на него.

– Важно приструнить своих подчинённых в мелочах, прежде чем возникнут большие проблемы. Научить разговаривать, только когда к ним обращаются. Они должны знать, кому принадлежат. 

Джим двигает желваками, ему хочется что-нибудь ударить, но это уже не обмен вербальными (а иногда и физическими) ударами с Финнеганом; он не может высказать, что думает, и надеяться, что всё будет хорошо. У него другая работа.

– Мой первый офицер не знал об этой разнице культур, – выдавливает Джим. – А посему будет достаточно лишь объявить выговор.

Взгляд Ворацио лениво перемещается с Джима на Спока и обратно. Потом с полным драматизма вздохом он машет охранникам, те опускают фазеры и отступают. Спок с лёгким поклоном уходит.

– Я понимаю, что на Земле другие методы, – говорит Ворацио. Он тянется за виноградом, жуёт с чавкающим звуком. – Однако Родия давно знает, что правитель должен держать своих слуг в железном кулаке. Это также одна из причин, почему я желаю выйти из Федерации. Благородному королевству Родии мало пользы от слабого доминиона, навязанного Звёздным Флотом.

Иисусе.

– Прошу прощения, я на секунду, – бормочет Джим и уходит искать Спока.

Это не занимает много времени – тот стоит всего в паре метров от его стола, достаточно близко, чтобы видеть самому, но не быть на виду; что хорошо, потому что Ворацио  закатит истерику, если увидит, что они разговаривают.

– Похоже вам сложно найти общий язык с императором.

Джим потирает затылок.

– Думаешь?

– Да.

Минутная пауза.

– Мои извинения, – говорит Спок. Теперь я понял, что вопрос был риторическим.

– Неважно. Этот Супериндюк, – он тычет пальцем себе за плечо, – должно быть самый снисходительный ублюдок из всех, кого я встречал, и, поверь мне, это о чём-то говорит. Если я ещё хоть минуту просижу рядом с ним, я засуну его дурацкий скипетр ему в нос.

– Это было бы неразумно, – возражает Спок. – Не думаю, что Ворацио… – Он замолкает. – Простите, Супериндюк оценит подобные методы, даже без длинных сверкающих украшений в одном из своих отверстий.

Это один из тех случаев, когда Джим вспоминает, что в то время, как он пробивает свою дорогу во время высадок на чужие планеты, Спок имеет дело с чужой культурой каждый день. И пусть даже вулканец проявляет недюжинную толерантность к странному, иногда избыточно эмоциональному и немного пугающему миру людей, он всё ещё неосознанно берёт пример с Джима в том, как общаться с другими. Это довольно мило. И, наверное, суперплохая идея.

Джиму стоило бы с честью отнестись к такому доверию и сказать Споку, что его клички не означают, что так и надо обращаться.

… Он ему позже скажет, когда это не будет так умилительно.

Боунс подходит к ним в своей боунсовской манере.

– Осмелюсь предположить, что всё не так прекрасно с Его Высочеством, раз уж вы тут собрались посекретничать.

– Правильно говорить Супериндюк, – поправляет Спок. Боунс удивлённо смотрит на него в ответ.

– Парни, давайте сфокусируемся на работе, – примиряюще поднимает руку Джим. – Не всё так плохо, мне просто нужен перерыв. Но я уверен, что смогу заставить его передумать.

– Как оптимистично, – ворчит Боунс.

– Боунс, как только я знаю, что они любят, всё решено, и я знаю, что любит Супериндюк – себя. Теперь легко понять, чего он от меня хочет. – Он выжидающе смотрит на Боунса со Споком, но те просто смотрят на него непонимающими глазами. – Ребята, это просто. Он хочет поклонника.

– Вы собираетесь притвориться... его поклонником? – вопросительно поднимает бровь Спок.

– Не притвориться, а стать, – отвечает Джим, хоть и понимает, что его первый не поймёт разницы. Спок не притворяется кем-то другим. И за это он так нравится Джиму.

Ну а сам Джим…. Что ж, он даже слишком хорошо знаком с ролью Гэтсби. Он делает глубокий вдох, даёт себе секунду войти в роль и направляется к столу.

***

Капитан возвращается за стол, и Спок смотрит, как тот садится, извиняется перед императором Ворацио и наклоняется ближе к правителю, расспрашивает его о себе и его правлении. Перемена разительна – в одно мгновение капитан полностью изменился, начиная с выражения лица и заканчивая языком тела.

– ...И конечно же! – вещает Ворацио внимательно слушающему его капитану. – Правительство Родии намного превосходит земное. На Земле они хотят, чтобы все были равны! Вот почему там столько хаоса, капитан. Они забыли о полном контроле и порядке, устанавливаемом только при полном контроле диктаторов. Сильная власть – железный кулак – вот что нужно, чтобы привести планету к процветанию.

– Ну, я должен сказать вам, – отвечает Кирк. – Родившись на Земле, я всегда думал, что диктатура – это плохо… Я думал, что никто не будет достаточно умным, чтобы не позволить такой власти вскружить голову, понимаете? Но теперь, встретив вас…. – Он смотрит на императора из-под ресниц. – Ну, я начинаю менять своё мнение.

Кирк не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что его навыки лежат в убеждении других делать то, что он хочет, в понимании и манипулировании, в завоевании симпатии. Спок вспоминает хамелеона с Земли, способного сливаться с обстановкой.

– О! Расхваливать себя некрасиво… и поэтому я не стану рассказывать, как моё правление привело Родию к величию, – приосанившись, Ворацио обводит зал рукой; глаза Кирка послушно следуют за его жестом. – Вы сами можете это видеть, в этом самом замке. Раньше на планете не было ничего, капитан. Ничего! Но с момента моего пришествия на престол мы достигли огромных успехов – наша экономика на подъёме… Наша армия – одна из наиболее сильных в галактике. Наши соседи знают, что мы не против новых завоеваний и подавления врагов раз в сотню-другую лет.

Спок думает, что это вызовет какую-то реакцию в капитане, но нет.  Кирк лишь кивает и улыбается, словно его это совсем не волнует. Словно он стал совсем другим человеком.

– Наши технологии также впечатляют – вы должны были это видеть, когда спустились на планету….

– Да, – соглашается Кирк. – Это было невероятно. Вся планета просто невероятная – словно утопия.

– Это именно человеческая утопия! – Ворацио со звоном опускает бокал. – Родия превосходит другие планеты, она красивее других планет, добрее…

– Правда? – восхищённо переспрашивает капитан. – Она ещё и добрее?

– Разумеется! Что, как вы думаете, побудило меня присоединиться к Федерации? Родия успешна, Родия идеальна. Утопия, как вы говорите. Только чистосердечная щедрость заставила меня присоединиться к другим, более слабым планетам, предложить помощь тем, чья отсталость видна ещё больше в сравнении с Родией…

– Вау… Это так благородно… – внезапно лицо Кирка становится печальным, он вздыхает. – Но, полагаю, даже у вас есть свой предел. Не удивительно, что вы решили покинуть Федерацию.

Ворацио резко выпрямляется на троне.

– Предел? Чт… О, нет-нет… Это? Мой уход из Федерации просто родианская шутка. – он понижает голос, и Кирк наклоняется ещё ближе. – Если у меня и есть предел, капитан, то я его ещё не нашёл.

Они оба смеются, словно это очень удачная шутка.

– Нет, нет… конечно моё правление достаточно успешно, чтобы продолжить сотрудничество с Федерацией. Родия – лучшая планета в этой галактике…

– За лучшего императора, – объявляет Кирк, поднимая бокал. Ворацио громко смеётся и поднимает свой бокал в ответ.

Император залпом выпивает содержимое до дна, Кирк опускает свой бокал, не сделав ни единого глотка.

– Вообще-то! – добавляет Ворацио, и теперь становится ясно, что он абсолютно пьян. – Я сейчас же свяжусь с Федерацией и возобновлю контракт!

Кирк смотрит на него, удивлённый и впечатлённый.

– Что, сейчас? Вы шутите!

– Вовсе нет! – император поднимается в воздух, крылья машут немного неравномерно.

– Вау… – капитан восхищённо качает головой, – Вы были правы – с сильным, решительным правителем дела идут совсем по-другому.

Император Ворацио серьёзно кивает и подзывает одного из слуг провести его в кабинет для важного звонка. Спок пользуется возможностью подойти к столу.

– Капитан.

Капитан оборачивается, на его лице улыбка, в глазах – блеск.

– Да?

– Я бы тоже хотел уметь так делать.

– Делать что?

– Я бы хотел, так же как и вы уметь понимать и имитировать эмоции других для более эффективного убеждения. Вы сможете научить меня вашей технике?

Глаза капитана открываются ещё шире.

– О. Эмм. Я не знаю…

– Научная любознательность требует от меня убедиться, ваши методы действительно эффективны или это лишь разовый успех, который другие не смогут повторить.

На лице Кирка медленно появляется усмешка, он склоняет голову на бок. Поднимает бровь.

– Это вызов, мистер Спок?

***

После банкета они вместе возвращаются на мостик. Джим устраивается в капитанском кресле и усмехается Споку.

– Так, когда ты хочешь начать эти уроки?

Вулканец слегка наклоняет голову.

– Учитывая неопределённую и агрессивную природу эмоций, которые мне предстоит научиться понимать и манипулировать, полагаю, лучше получать информацию на практических примерах. Как говорится, в поле.

– Как по мне, звучит неплохо, – соглашается Джим. – Что я получу взамен?

– Взамен?

– Ну, знаешь. Экономика. Око за око. Я чешу твою спинку, ты – мою. Я учу чему-то тебя, ты учишь меня.

– Я знаком с принципами экономики, – отвечает Спок. – Однако, я не могу понять причастность взаимному чесанию спин к данной ситуации.

– Забудь. Дело вот в чём – я хочу научиться Вулканской Смертельной Штуке С Зажимом!

Спок на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

– Капитан, не называйте это Вулканской Смертельной Штукой С Зажимом.

– Ага, окей, но ты понял, о чём я говорю.

– Тo’тсу’к’ху требует многих лет физиологической подготовки и изучения вулканских приёмов защиты. Было бы более логично начать с самозащиты, особенно учитывая тот факт, что ваши обязанности официального представителя достаточно опасны, особенно учитывая вашу склонность к… приключениям.

– Ты назвал меня слабаком? – хмурится капитан.

– Нет, – тут же отвечает вулканец. Джим ждёт пояснений, но они не последовали, поэтому ему остаётся лишь вздохнуть и смириться.

– Ладно. Мы немного позанимаемся. А потом Вулканский Смертельный Зажим?

– Возможно, – соглашается Спок, пусть и не выглядит довольным подобной перспективой.

– Да!

В этот момент на мостик поднимается Сулу, выглядя лишь слегка навеселе.

– Сулу! – зовёт Джим. – Угадай что?! Спок научит меня Вулканской Смертельной Штукой С Зажимом!

– Возможно, – поправляет его старпом. – И, пожалуйста, немедленно прекрати называть этот приём Вулканской Смертельной Штукой С Зажимом!

Джим лишь усмехается в ответ.

***

Ещё одна особенность капитанства, которой Джим не ожидал – это то, что его постоянно берут в заложники. Может это потому, что все знают, что команда Джима наименее опытна во Флоте, и думают, что они будут вести переговоры, лишь бы его вернуть (надежда умирает последней); или может это потому, что Джим стал, в какой-то момент, межгалактическим призом, после того, как спас Федерацию и стал самым молодым капитаном в истории Звёздного Флота. Как бы там ни было, во время миссий его довольно часто похищают. И когда его похищают, он молчит; и поэтому его пытают. И поэтому он не молчит (читай: ведёт себя, как придурок), когда его похищают, и поэтому его снова пытают. И извиняется перед Боунсом за то, что его пытают, когда он ведёт себя как придурок, когда его похищают. Вокруг слишком много похищений и пыток!

Но не всё так плохо – его спасителем чаще всего является Спок. Что… правда не должно быть таким светлым моментом.

Когда Джима похищают в первый раз, он узнаёт одну интересную вещь о своём первом офицере – Спок не ведёт переговоры. Совсем. Никогда. Вместо этого, он выслушивает требования похитителей, говорит им, что обдумает их предложение, а потом в одиночку вызволяет Джима, молча и систематически уничтожив целый полк денобуланцев, посмевших забрать его капитана и вернув Джима на Энтерпрайз целым и невредимым.

Ну, или по большей части невредимым.

– Ты заботишься обо мне! – радостно восклицает Джим в перерыве между приступами кровавого кашля, пока его везут в медотсек. Боунс, тем временем, кричит что-то об идиотах, и внутреннем кровотечении, и острых предметах в жизненноважных органах.

– Вам известно экстраординарно много конфиденциальной информации, – ровно отвечает Спок.

– Конечно, – распевает Джим. – Ты просто не хочешь признаваться, что у тебя есть чувства.

А потом ненарочно спасает Спока от необходимости отвечать, когда с очередным приступом кашля из него выходит столько крови, что кажется, будто лёгкие сейчас взорвутся. В глазах темнеет, всё плывёт и он еле вспоминает пробормотать:

– Я ‘час вырублюсь, ммкай?

Последнее, что он слышит, это вздох Боунса:

– Самое время.

***

К счастью или нет, но стенка между каютами капитана и первого офицера совсем не толстая. Для Джима это не проблема – он привык вести себя тихо по ночам. Спок – нет.

Когда Джим резко просыпается от крика, у него уходит несколько секунд понять, откуда он. От кого.

На мгновение он понимает свою маму даже слишком хорошо – было бы намного проще притвориться, что он ничего не слышал.

Он выбирается из кровати, подходит к разделяющей их каюты двери и прикладывает к ней ухо.

Голос Спока приглушён, но это не мешает услышать в нём боль, почти на грани слёз.

– Я контролирую свои эмоции, – бормочет тот, а потом голос резко обрывается. – Контролирую эмоции. Я офицер.  Офицер. Мой долг. Мой долг в… в….Слишком поздно. Я… опоздал. Слишком...Два, четыре, шесть, Шесть на шесть…

Боже. Что тут можно решать?

Капитан нажимает кнопку интеркома рядом с дверью, пусть даже технически и не обязан это делать, он капитан.

– Спок? Могу… могу я войти?

Длинная, почти бесконечная пауза. Потом:

– Входите.

Комната зеркально похожа на его собственную, поэтому ему легко найти путь в темноте, подтянуть кресло ближе к кровати и сесть, гадая, что сказать. Нужно ли.

– Я так никогда и не сказал, что люблю её, – говорит Спок, глядя в стену перед собой.

Что-то поднимается в горле Джима, щиплет в глазах.

– Она знала, Спок. Верь мне, она знала.

Но его словно не слышат.

– Я уважал своего отца, – продолжает Спок, всё ещё рассматривая стену. – Наши обычаи. Я стыдился земной крови. Когда я чувствовал, что люблю её, мне было стыдно.

Он мельком переводит взгляд на Джима, словно хочет сказать что-то ещё, но не продолжает.

– Я скорблю вместе с тобой.  – В глазах вулканца удивление. – Но тебе нужно прекратить терзать себя, – Джим придвигается ближе. – Ты сделал всё, что мог. Нельзя судить свои действия за то, чего не знал.

От него не ускользает тот факт, что годами ранее, обсуждая “Миф о короле Эдипе”, он отстаивал противоположную точку зрения. Но теперь, здесь, видя мучения друга, даже думать по-другому невозможно.  Спок делает глубокий вдох, но в голосе всё ещё чувствуется боль.

– Я пытался спасти её.

– Я знаю, – шепчет Джим.

– Такое чувство, словно сердце из груди вырвали, – поднимает на капитана беспомощные глаза Спок. – Когда оно уйдёт?

– Оно не уйдёт, – мягко отвечает Джим. – Ты просто привыкнешь жить с этой раной.

***

Со временем капитанство Джима становится рутиной из изучения странных новых миров, пьянок с Боунсом, тренировок и шахмат со Споком (младшим), обменом полулюбовных сообщений со Споком (старшим), снова миссии и… А Джим упомянул, что его часто похищают?

– Спок, – осторожно зовёт он.

К несчастью, Спок похоже его не слышит, возможно потому, что немного занят безостановочным избиением похитителя Джима.

Что в общем-то неплохо, вот только Джим не может что-либо сделать, когда он, ну, знаете, привязан к электрическому пыточному столу посреди комнаты.

Ну да неважно. Сегодня вторник. У Джима по графику сессия пыток.

Он, как проснулся,  пытался подобрать код к микроэлектронным цепям вокруг запястий и лодыжек, но не очень успешно, поскольку вентанианская письменность выглядит так, словно они дали двухлетнему малышу мелки и назвали это языком.

– Эмм... Спок? – снова пробует он.

Но Спок продолжает избивать парня, а Джим продолжает повторять себе, что это совсем не сексуально. Единственная проблема в том, что с таким успехом тот забьёт бедного вентанианца до смерти. Не то, чтобы от этого он станет менее сексуальным, к сожалению, но могут появиться проблемы.

– Командер!

Наконец-то Спок останавливается и поворачивается к Джиму. Другой  чувак оседает на пол, задыхаясь, кашляя и моля о пощаде.

– Да, капитан? – спокойно спрашивает вулканец.

– Знаешь, тебе наверное не стоит его убивать. Это не, эмм… логично убить его. Будет лучше, если мы убедим его присоединиться к Федерации.

Спок снова поворачивается к его похитителю. Вентанианец всхлипывает.

– Убить его – логично, он угроза, – ровным, мёртвым голосом отвечает Спок.

– Он ещё даже не начал пытки, – отмечает Джим. – Ты пришёл во время зловещего монолога.

– Он держал нож для разделки туши, – тихо отвечает Спок. Его рука сильнее сжимает шею вентанианца.

– Окей… окей, да, это довольно страшно. Но... – чувак начинает издавать по-настоящему ужасные звуки. – Спок, ну же, отпусти его. Нужно, чтобы он ввёл код, и смог слезть с этого стола.

Спок отпускает, и вентанианец, спотыкаясь, подходит к столу и вводит код. Джим встаёт и потирает запястья. То, как Спок смотрит на бедного похитителя, напоминает Джиму кота, следящего за мышкой, которую никак не достать.

Джим поворачивается к вентанианцу.

– Что ж, – вежливо обращается он, словно и не было последних двух часов. – Как я и говорил до того, как мне вкололи снотворное, – вы не хотите присоединиться к Федерации?

Тот неверяще смотрит на него.

– Вентани II – основатель Кардассианского Союза, – протестует он, но глаза посматривают на Спока каждые пару секунд, – чьи цели противоположны Федерации! Если мы выйдем…

Джим не видит выражение лица Спока, но внезапно чувак замолкает, замерев на месте.

– Капитан сделал вам предложение, – ровным голосом произносит Спок. – Вам лучше его рассмотреть.

Забавно, что каждое слово, произнесённое Споком в подобном настроении, звучит как смертельная угроза. Джим мысленно делает пометку поговорить с ним н эту тему.

– С-сочтём за честь вступить в Федерацию, – пищит вентанианец.

***

Но не всегда Спок спасает Джима – иногда и наоборот.

Стоило переодеться в форму охранника, и проникнуть в крепость не составляет труда; его лишь раз останавливают узнать регистрационный номер, и Джим просто называет цифры наугад, пока управляющий не отвлекается.

Карта доступа, украденная у симпатичного посла, тоже помогла.

Натянув шапку пониже на глаза, проходит по коридору вглубь крепости, пока не видит камеру Спока. Кажется, вулканец мгновенно узнаёт Джима, и тот прикладывает палец к губам, предупреждая, за секунду до того, как появляется настоящий охранник.

– Хей, Скид.

– Хей, – отвечает Джим, немного искажая голос. – Федирр прислал меня на подмену. Можешь идти.

– Правда? Я только что пришёл, – удивляется тот. – Хей, ты не… – Джим хватает его за плечо, пытаясь провернуть Вулканскую Смертельную Штуку С Зажимом, но охранник лишь хмуро смотрит в ответ.

Поэтому Джим просто заряжает ему кулаком в лицо.

Спок с изумлением смотрит, как тот оседает на пол.

– Ваша техника нервного захвата оставляет желать лучшего, капитан.

– А я думаю, что неплохо сработал, – отвечает блондин. Секунда уходит на то, чтобы выудить ключи из кармана неудачливого охранника, и ещё одна, чтобы понять, какой открывает камеру.

– Как вам удалось обмануть целый взвод офицеров, чтобы попасть в крепость? – спрашивает Спок, когда Джим начинает разбираться с его наручниками.

– Урок убеждения номер один, – бормочет капитан. По какой-то причине, каждый раз, когда он по ошибке касается рук Спок, тот вздрагивает, а работать отмычкой не касаясь намного сложнее, чем можно было подумать. – Необходимо понять, что человек ожидает увидеть, понимаешь? А потом ты просто им становишься. Притворство не сработает. Нужно поверить в это – сделать частью себя – пока не поверишь. Если сможешь убедить себя, то сможешь убедить кого угодно в чём угодно.

Джим не видит лица Спока, но похоже тот всерьёз обдумывает его слова.

– Разве с помощью данного метода тот, кто его применяет, не рискует поверить в собственную ложь? Стать заложником собственных иллюзий?

– Да.

Его старпом ждёт продолжения, но он не знает, что ещё сказать, но к этому времени Джим наконец-таки расстёгивает наручники.

Они проверяют, свободен ли путь и вместе выходят из камеры, перемещаясь тем же путём, каким Джим пришёл сюда.

– А как вам удалось избежать запоминания трактата Аннуин Хейлккса, который должен выучить каждый желающий войти в Бэйдетанский Консулат?

– О, нет, этого не избежать, – откликается Джим. На выходе из крепости их пытается перехватить ещё один охранник, но Спок вырубает его нервным захватом, прежде чем тот успевает издать малейший звук.

– Вы тоже обладаете фотографической памятью? – спрашивает Спок после того, как Джим закрепил у себя на поясе новоприобретённый фазер.

– Ха-ха-ха-нет. Мне, как и другим смертным, нужно много работать, чтобы запоминать информацию.

– Но вам удалось запомнить полный текст трактата, что требует необыкновенной дисциплинированности разума, особенно учитывая, что вы не обладаете эйдетической памятью. Это… впечатляет.

– Я стараюсь, стараюсь, – отвечает Джим.

Тут они видят, что к ним приближается очередной бейдетанец.

 – Капитан…

– Не волнуйся, – успокаивает он. – Доверься мне, окей?

Спок замолкает. Джим хватает фазер и направляет на вулканца, словно сопровождает преступника. Они молча проходят.

В конце одного из коридоров Джим достаёт из кармана посольскую карту доступа. Спок поднимает одну бровь.

– Слушай, я много где работал подростком, окей?

Вторая бровь присоединяется к первой.

– К чёрту тебя и твои странные хорошо-контролируемые брови, ворчит Джим и толкает дверь.

Внутри посол что-то недовольно выговаривает оператору, которого Джим видел на пути сюда. Джим со Споком заходят, и она оборачивается.

– Это он, – говорит управляющий, поднимаясь на ноги. Посол тянется за своим фазером, но Джим оглушает её, прежде чем она успевает прицелиться, а потом и управляющего, для порядка.

Он поворачивается, видит, что Спок странно смотрит на посла, и к нему приходит ужасное понимание.

– Это она всё организовала… Я не спросил… Они тебя пытали?

Его первый колеблется.

– Не физически.

Джиму очень хочется переключить фазер с режима оглушения.

– Тогда…

– Они раса полутелепатов. Посол применила ментальную технику, чтобы узнать координаты Энтерпрайз, связаться с вами и озвучить свои требования. К счастью я смог оказать сопротивление её атаке.

– Насилие над разумом, – переводит Джим. Он улыбается; не счастливая улыбка и даже не совсем человеческая. Это последний оскал зубов, который жертва видит перед смертью.

Спок настороженно на него смотрит. Делает шаг назад.

– Насилие, пожалуй, слишком сильное слово…

Жуткий звук, похожий на рык, вырывается из Джима.

– Они провели слияние разумов против твоей воли. Это насилие над разумом. Мелдинг и так достаточно напряжённый и болезненный, без сопротивления…

– Капитан, – странным голосом перебивает Спок. – Когда вы подверглись слиянию разумов?

Оу. Эээ.

– Никогда. Я просто предположил… – Он прочищает горло. – Слушай, давай выберемся отсюда куда-нибудь, где можно связаться со Скотти и подняться на корабль. Команда, наверное, уже волнуется. – Джим подходит к послу, без сознания лежащему на полу, на мирном лице никаких признаков того, что она сделала…

– Капитан. Джим, – зовёт Спок, и Джим понимает, что поглаживал курок фазера.

– Она… – он не может продолжить, скрипит зубами. – Она заслуживает смерть, после того, что с тобой сделала. – Он переводит глаза на Спока. – Назови хоть одну причину, почему я не должен это сделать.

Далее следует длинная пауза. А потом…

– Потому что смерть инопланетного чиновника требует заполнения формы RM-67, которая очень длинная и подробная, – отвечает Спок. – Когда вы решите самостоятельно делать свою бумажную работу, капитан, тогда и сможете убить её.

Джим не может сдержаться – и смеётся.

***

Джим думал, что они прошли момент с путаницей по поводу слияния разумов, но очевидно нет, потому что стоит Споку выписаться из медотсека, как он тут же подходит к Джиму и спрашивает низким резким голосом:

– Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, капитан. Кто инициировал болезненное слияние разумов?

– Спок, я не могу, – извиняется Джим. – Клянусь, я бы тебе всё рассказал, но он мне отчётливо сказал не говорить тебе.

– Неужели, – прищуривает глаза Спок.

***

Спок не-сверлит появившегося на экране посла взглядом. Спокойным, чётким голосом он произносит:

– Вы, будучи эмоционально скомпрометированным, провели слияние разумов с капитаном, причинив ему боль, и возможные продолжительные негативные последствия, такие как эмоциональный перенос и когнитивная абстракция. Разве не так?

Посол даже не моргнул.

– Вскоре после чего вы попытались задушить капитана, причинив ему боль и возможные продолжительные негативные последствия, такие как смерть. Разве не так?

Долгая не-обиженная пауза, а потом оба Спока одновременно заканчивают вызов.

***

 

– Капитан, – раздаётся голос Спока в интеркоме. – Это командер…

– Войдите, – перебивает Джим, обычно ему нравится слышать длинную неловкую просьбу вулканца войти, но сегодня он не в настроении.

Спок заходит в каюту, и его взгляду предстаёт наматывающий круги капитан.

– Доктор МакКой сообщил, что операция лейтенанта Паркера прошла успешно, – докладывает он, сцепив руки за спиной и по-вулкански идеально выпрямившись. – Физических последствий не ожидается.

Джим нервно проводит рукой по волосам.

– Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Пауза, а потом Спок неуверенно произносит:

– Ваше выражение лица выражает недовольство.

Джим останавливается посреди каюты.

– Она вообще не должна была пострадать. – Он сжимает кулаки. – Знаешь, кто учил её защищаться?

Спок лишь наклоняет голову и вопросительно смотрит в ответ.

– Я, – отвечает Джим, глядя вулканцу в глаза. – И я учил её быть лучше этого. Учил, как быть в безопасности.

– В таком случае нелогично предполагать, что ваши инструкции были неудовлетворительными, поскольку лейтенант Паркер пострадала не из-за собственной беспечности. Она приняла на себя всю силу вражеского огня по прибытии на базу Зета, защитив трёх своих коллег. Её действия были правильными и благородными, учитывая обстоятельства.

Джим двигает желваками, не отвечает. Он ненавидит благородство.

– Три жизни важнее одной, – говорит Спок, словно всё так и должно быть – простая математика. – Нужды большинства важнее нужд одного. Лейтенант Паркер это понимает.

Джим тоже понимает, правда. Но иногда что-то в этом вызывает неприятную дрожь.

***

– Это наш долг растить величие, Джеймс. Любой ценой. Нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства.

Кто-то царапает дверь, плачет. Умоляет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мамочка, мне страшно, пожалуйста…

С дрожью Джим просыпается, чувствуя бешеное биение сердца и фантомные пальцы, мягко поглаживающие его волосы.

***

Для вулканцев семья – это привилегия. Нужно доказать, что ты достоин считаться сыном, братом, другом, что не так просто. Подобную честь оказывают лишь тем, кто показал себя в ряде ситуаций и, со временем, заслужил доверие.

Для людей, как узнал Спок, всё наоборот. Он давно это подозревал, но несколько часов назад получил подтверждение своим подозрениям, когда озвучил необходимость недолгой остановки возле Плутона, и назвал планету согласно классификации – карликовой планетой.

На мостике воцарилась тишина.

– Спок, – сказал капитан, обхватив Спока за плечи. – Спок, дружище, мы не зовём Плутон карликовой планетой. Это всё ещё планета, в наших сердцах.

Он, конечно, не понял.

– Вы отрицаете действующую классификацию?

– Он, нет, ничего подобного, – возразил тогда Джим. – Они правы, он действительно слишком маленький, чтобы быть планетой. Но мы просто не говорит об этом, понимаешь? Эмоции. – Видя лицо Спока, капитан пояснил. – Слушай, просто это... болезненная тема для людей, вот и всё.

– Академическая классификация двухсотлетней давности одной из карликовых планет…

– Видишь, ты снова это сделал! Ты не можешь говорить карликовая планета! Ты ранишь его чувства.

–  Научная категоризация основана на эмпирических критериях, – ответил он, очень медленно и очень ясно. – Если Плутон не подходит под данные критерии, то он не должен считаться планетой.

Капитан скрестил руки на груди и выпятил подбородок.

–  Охана5 значит семья. Семья значит, что никого не бросают и не забывают.

Спок абсолютно непонимающе посмотрел на него.

– Плутон, как вы иногда говорите, – камень в космосе. У него нет чувств. А, значит, он не может быть семьёй.

– Конечно, может, – настаивал Джим. – Мы привыкли, что он там, и очень расстроились, когда его забрали. Разве это не семья?

Подобная философия смехотворна, конечно – так же безосновательна, как и вулканская перспектива семьи, если не больше. Но, в определённом смысле, Спок… предпочитает этот вариант.

Что, по сути, подытоживает весь его опыт на борту Энтерпрайз. Это бессмысленно, нелогично, иногда откровенно странно, но почему-то он не может представить себя где-либо ещё. Это единственное место, где ему не нужно доказывать себя, чтобы быть принятым; единственное место полное людей, которые будут скучать, когда его нет рядом.

Это дом.

– Хей, – зовёт капитан. – Вот ты где. Все спрашивали, куда ты пошёл.

– Все?

Лицо капитана розовеет.

– Ну, по большей части, я… – Он переводит взгляд на звёзды, и постоянно окружающая его кинетическая энергия словно немного приглушается. – Ты всё это время был здесь?

– Я наблюдал за Плутоном, – отвечает старпом. – Неживой объект, беспричинно объявленный людьми членом «семьи», представляется мне интересным.

Джим смеётся.

– Тебе не нужно идти на обзорную палубу, чтобы увидеть члена семьи. Можешь просто посмотреть в зеркало.

Спок сглатывает, но не отвечает – не может, внезапно понимая, что это не Энтерпрайз стала его новым домом.

На самом деле, совсем не место стало его новым домом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Et tu, Боунс? – И ты, Боунс? Цитата Цезаря, аналог “И ты, Брут?”.  
> 2\. Перевод стихотворения Уинстона Хью Одена “Тот, кто любит больше”. Автор перевода – Игорь Пришелец. © Copyright: Игорь Пришелец, 2006. Свидетельство о публикации №106122801285. Оригинал (первое четверостишие) и перевод, которым я воспользовалась, можно найти здесь: https://www.stihi.ru/2006/12/28-1285  
> 3\. Цитата. Вергилий “Энеида”, книга вторая. Художественная литература, Москва, 1979.  
> Перевод с латинского С. А. Ошерова под ред. Ф. А. Петровского. Источник: http://ancientrome.ru/antlitr/t.htm?a=1375300002  
> 4\. Также Вергилий “Энеида”, просто немного дальше по тексту.  
> 5\. Оха́на (гав. ʻohana) — важная составляющая гавайской культуры, означает «семью» в широком смысле этого слова, включая кровное родство, усыновлённых или наречённых.


	9. Боунс, снова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительное предупреждение для этой главы: геноцид и массовое убийство. Пожалуйста, избегайте эпизодов с флэшбеками (всё, что относится к прошлому), если они вызывают неприятные воспоминания. Будьте в безопасности!

Шутки  в сторону, быть капитаном звездолёта нелегко. Джим имеет дело с кучей документов на подпись, вспыхивающими конфликтами и постоянными звонками комма. Но хуже того, что у него есть, только то, чего у него нет.

– Боунс, я умираю, – заявляет он на одной из еженедельных встреч.

Боунс даже не поднимает глаз от своих бумаг.

– Как мило, дорогой.

– Ты мой СМО, и я нахожу твоё отношение к моей приближающейся кончине весьма неудовлетворительным, – хмурится Джим.

Доктор лишь хмыкает.

– Боунс, ты мной занимаешься. Ну, так займись.

– Джим. Тебе двадцать пять лет. Тебе стоит заткнуться.

– Что, мой вопрос недостаточно взрослый? Хорошо, раз ты настаиваешь, – Джим делает голос ниже и хлопает ресницами. – Займись мной, Боунс.

На этот раз МакКой отрывает взгляд от бумаг и устало на него смотрит.

– Ладно, уговорил. Что с тобой на этот раз не так?

– Я умираю, – печально повторяет он. – От спермотоксикоза.

– О, ну что за.

Джим качается на стуле, наклонившись назад больше, чем стоит, и кладёт ноги на стол Боунса.

– Нет, серьёзно! Я ни с кем не спал уже два месяца!

– Прекрати, иначе упадёшь и сломаешь шею.

–  Эй, Боунс, два месяца?! Это самое долгое с тех пор, как я был девственником! До этого самое долгое было, эмм, где-то семь недель. – Он  делает паузу, задумывается. – Хотя… а это считается, если я был в отключке?

– Сложно представить, что ты вообще был девственником, – ворчит Боунс.

– Именно! – соглашается Джим. – Так что мне делать?

Доктор кладёт руку ему на колено и с силой нажимает, заставляя кресло под блондином со стуком опуститься на все четыре ножки.

– У меня идея: если у тебя недостаток секса, почему бы тебе не заняться сексом?

– Это предложение? – поигрывает бровями Джим.

Боунс хладнокровно даёт ему щелбан.

– Ау! Неблагодарные нынче девки, – обиженно ворчит Джим, потирая лоб. – Слушай, ты же знаешь, что я не могу. В смысле, заняться сексом.

– Почему? – Боунс смотрит на него удивлённо и слегка подозрительно.

– Единственные на этом корабле, чью работу я не контролирую, это ты и Спок, и именно вы двое единственные во Вселенной, кто не восприимчив к моим чарам.

– Почему?

– Не знаю, – жалуется Джим. – Думаю, это какая-то издевательская прихоть судьбы, Вселенная меня ненавидит и так далее.

МакКой закатывает глаза.

– Нет, у тебя в подчинении много привлекательных людей, почему бы тебе не переспать с кем-нибудь из них. – И после задумчивой паузы добавляет: – Только если это не Чехов, тогда да, не надо.

– Потому что это противоречит уставу?

– Потому что Сулу тебя выпотрошит.

Джим опускает голову на стол, частично потому, что он уже обижен на весь свет, а это кажется следующим логичным шагом, и частично потому, что так ему не придётся смотреть другу в глаза.

– Нет, не Чехов. Просто… я не могу подкатывать к тем, кого могу уволить. Я не хочу, чтобы они чувствовали… словно обязаны… Ну, знаешь, я просто так не делаю. – Неловко заканчивает он.

– Хм, – слышно в ответ, словно для Боунса это очередная новая и удивительная серия экшена «Джим учится быть взрослым». – Мы со Споком не можем быть единственными во Вселенной, кто устойчив к твоим чарам.

– Это так, – уверенно возражает блондин. А хорошо так лежать на столе.

– Что на счёт Ухуры? – интересуется Боунс.

– Да ладно, – фыркает Джим. – Мы точно пошли к ней домой, если бы не Кексик и его весельчаки.

– Окей, а Пайк?

– Думаю, я мог бы с ним переспать, если постарался, – задумчиво отвечает столу Джим, и Боунс задушено хмыкает в стиле «не-хочу-даже-представлять-это-спасибо». – Но я не совсем уверен, что они с отцом не занимались чем-нибудь подобным, и, ну знаешь, фи.

– Забыть-забыть-забыть, – закрыв глаза и потирая переносицу, повторяет МакКой. 

– Ну же, Боунс, – хнычет Джим. – Что нужно сделать, чтобы получить немного секса из жалости?

– Ну, если из вариантов, только я и Спок, почему бы тебе не спросить Спока?

В мозгу Джима тихо происходит короткое замыкание.

– Почему бы мне не спросить Спока о чём?

– Сексе из жалости, – медленно повторяет Боунс, тоном «Я-здесь-единственный-взрослый-среди-чванливых-малолеток-с-пюре-вместо-мозгов».

Секунды идут, и Джим понимает, что должен что-то ответить, но, по какой-то причине, в его голове только статический шум.

Должно быть это реально плохо, потому что Боунс… ага, вот, начинает беспокоиться. И уже  почти перешёл в режим доктора.

– Джим? Это была шутка. Ты в порядке?

– Ага, – Джим натянуто смеётся. Не знает, что сказать. Он и сам не может понять: почему подобные комментарии заставляют его чувствовать себя так… странно.

И, да, естественно, его привлекает Спок; его все привлекают в какой-то степени, а Спок исключительно привлекательный. И, да, он уважает Спока, ему нравится Спок; он всех на Энтерпрайз уважает, ему все нравятся в какой-то степени, а Спок легко может понравиться (по мнению Джима), и он весьма уважаем. Всё правильно.

И всё же это не объясняет того восторга, нервозности, воодушевления, которые чувствует Джим, когда тот рядом; или сверхчувствительности к каждому слову и выражению лица вулканца. Он почти рад, что Спок с Ухурой, а значит, он не может вытворить что-нибудь глупое.

Всё хорошо, повторяет он себе. Ты никогда не доверял и не хотел одного и того же человека. Первое или второе всегда пропадает, и тогда ты видишь, останется ли тот в его сердце или в трусах. Никак не оба.

«Эти чувства скоро уйдут, – говорит он себе,  – уйдут. Должны уйти.»

В любой момент.

***

Чувства не уходят.

***

Любовницу и предательницу Джея Гэтсби неспроста зовут Дэйзи.

Дейзи – ромашка – белого цвета:  чистый, невинный, прекрасный – снаружи, и жёлтый – уродливый, болезненный, – внутри. Имя Дейзи описывает её характер – снаружи она совершенно другая, нежели внутри.

Если подумать, ещё один Гэтсби.

Он ненавидит эту двоякость в Дейзи (в Гэтсби; в себе) и это то, что ему нравится в Боунсе.

Боунс не притворяется. Он не белый снаружи, и жёлтый внутри, или жёлтый снаружи и фиолетовый внутри – он такой, как есть, со всех сторон. Он абсолютно надёжный, абсолютно честный - он показывает себя настоящего всем. Вот почему Джиму так быстро стало уютно с ним, почему подружились в один момент. Да, за годы вместе Джим многое узнал о Боунсе, но всё по-настоящему важное он знал с самого первого дня.

Спок тоже не притворяется, но это другое. Совершенно другое. 

Пусть даже Спок без сомнения честен – его честность может вполне сравниться с Боунсовской (вот ей-Богу, Джим самый тактичный из них троих, что довольно трагично) – он непредсказуем. А ведь всё могло быть так просто.

Вот в чём дело – Джим не может его разгадать. Не может до конца понять, чего хочет его первый офицер, о чём думает, как видит мир. И каждый раз, когда Джим думает, что всё прояснилось, Спок говорит что-то совершенно неожиданное.

Может это разница культур. Может это симптом того, что он наконец работает с кем-то равным себе.

Может это изжога.

Джим точно знает только одно – это невероятно удивительно непонятно.

В его жизни появилась новая тема для размышлений – что скажет Спок о [вставить нужную тему], укоренилась в голове и не уходит, пока он не начинает игру в отгадки параллельно с шахматами.

– Окей, – предлагает он, делая шаг офицером. – Религиозные убеждения. Начинай.

Спок изучает доску с фигурами, но Джим знает, что он думает и о ней, и о вопросе. Одновременно.

Что… не должно быть возможным, правда, но это же Спок.

– Как я уже говорил ранее, мне чужды догадки, – медленно произносит Спок, – но выдвину гипотезу, что ты веришь в некую форму жизни после смерти, но не считаешь себя верующим. Возможно потому, что не относишь себя к определённой религии, но скорее всего это недоверие ко всякому проявлению власти.

– В точку! А ты… Ну, ты суперлогичный, значит… агностицизм, верно?

– Нет, – отвечает Спок и забирает одну из пешек Джима своим слоном. – Наукой доказано, что всё существующее возникло спонтанно; в один момент – называемый Большим Взрывом – ничто превратилось во всё. В одно мгновение были сотворены сотни миллиардов галактик, в каждой из них десятки миллионов звёзд, каждая с десятком планет и субпланет, населённых сотнями миллиардов бесчисленных жизненных форм, всё из ничего. Однако во множестве задокументированных научных исследований природных процессов с того момента спонтанно не образовалось даже новой песчинки. А посему нелогично верить во что-либо за пределами природы, раз оно абсолютно не объясняет первоначальное существование материи.

Он поднимает глаза, хмурится.

– Что-то не так, капитан?

Джим понимает, что пялится, тут же моргает и качает головой.

– Нет, всё нормально, просто ты… – Но не может закончить предложение, потому что оно звучит как «…не похож ни на кого, кого я встречал».

Вот тогда он понимает, что попал.

***

Нийота работает в Рек Каюте 2, когда к ней подходит Кирк, непривычно нерешительный и почти тревожно вежливый.

– О, ты занята, – говорит он, видя четыре падда для связистов, полукругом лежащих перед ней. – Я просто…оставлю тебя со своими… делами…

– Я не настолько занята, – отвечает она, не потому, что она не занята (это не так), а потому, что ей хочется знать.

Кирку, видимо, не требуется особое приглашение, потому что он садится рядом, и торопливо произносит:

– У меня недавно появилось это… чувство…

Оу, ему нужен сеанс терапии. Забавно, раз ты единственный офицер со знанием межличностного взаимодействия, то автоматически становишься ещё и соцработником.

– Какое чувство? – спрашивает девушка, закинув ногу на ногу.

Он делает глубокий вдох.

– Ну просто… Иногда я – ну, знаешь – и потом у меня появится это… – Джим замолкает и несколько секунд туманно машет руками.

– Чувство, – переводит Нийота.

– Верно, и сначала я думал, может? Но теперь начинаю думать, что это не… Понимаешь, о чём я?

– И близко нет, – понимающе отвечает Нийота.

– Оно когда-нибудь уйдёт, – продолжает Джим, нервно проведя рукой по волосам, что, как заметила девушка, он всегда делает, когда нервничает и волнуется. – Верно?

– Эмм.

Он кивает.

– Верно. Так и будет. Всегда уходит, мне просто нужно набраться терпения. – Он поднимается на ноги. – Спасибо, Ухура. Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать.

Кирк уходит, и Нийота смотрит ему в след, гадая, что, чёрт возьми, сейчас произошло.

***

– Я знаю! – внезапно вскрикивает Джим, во время видеозвонка Старому Споку позже вечером. – Это был ты!

– Я? – подняв бровь, переспрашивает Спок.

– Это из-за того мелдинга! Ты дал мне это чувство!

– Джим, – говорит вулканец, – неосторожное слияние разумов иногда может приводить к передаче воспоминаний, но оно не может вызывать чув…

– Шшшш, – обрывает его Джим, откидываясь глубже в кресло. – Да. Да, мне нравится это объяснение. Теперь я чувствую себя намного лучше.

– Но…

– Шшшш.

***

Разумеется, именно утром перед важным совещанием он понимает, что у него не осталось форменок. Джим поворачивается к своему йомену, что заправляет кровать.

– Эмм… Рэнд, у меня ещё остались рубашки?

– Я не знаю, – отвечает та. – А ты?

И продолжает заправлять кровать, полностью его игнорируя. Потому что у тебя ещё не было йомена, пока у тебя не было саркастичного пассивно-агрессивного йомена.

– Окей. Позволь мне перефразировать – у меня не осталось рубашек.

– Интересно, почему, – ворчит Рэнд. – Может это потому, что вы умудряетесь порвать или потерять форменку каждый раз, когда спускаетесь с корабля?

– Это не правда, – возражает Джим. – Иногда я рву или теряю форменку, даже не покинув корабль.

– Замечательно, – устало отвечает Рэнд.

– Не моя вина. Вселенной я нравлюсь без неё.

– Может вашей команде вы тоже понравитесь без неё. Почему бы вам не пойти на совещание и узнать?

– Ты всё ещё дуешься из-за того, что я тогда разбудил тебя посреди ночи убить паука, да?

– Почему вы так думаете? – отвечает она, щелчком открывая маленькое лезвие, которое, как она _утверждает_ , она использует, чтобы выковыривать грязь между плитками в ванной, но на самом деле использует как ручной разделочный нож (удобный карманный размер, теперь доступны версии в голубом, зелёном и конфетно-розовом цветах), для ритуального обезглавливания врагов.

– Знаешь, – задумчиво говорит он, – раньше, когда люди не обменивались пассивно-агрессивными фразами, когда люди говорили, что они не злятся друг на друга, они не злились. Они просто подходили к обидчику, били их перчаткой и говорили: «Я требую сатисфакции!». Мне нравится этот метод. Намного более прямой.

– Я смотрю, вы очень удобно опустили тот момент, где они стреляли друг в друга.

– Я просто говорю, что если ты когда-нибудь захочешь от меня удовлетворения1, то не стесняйся сказать. – Пауза. – Это не было намёком на секс, клянусь.

– Я ценю ваше предложение, – сухо отвечает Рэнд. – Но давайте сосредоточимся на поиске рубашки для совещания. Может вы можете её у кого-нибудь одолжить?

Капитан задумывается на секунду.

– Форменка Чехова мне слишком мала… Но если взять у Сулу, то я должен влезть, да.

Он с намёком смотрит на Рэнд. Та лишь поднимает брови в ответ.

– Я ваш йомен, а не домработница! Сами идите!

– Хей, – Джим полон праведного негодования. – Кто здесь капитан?

***

– Хей, Сулу, это я, – говорит Джим в интерком. – Можно одолжить у тебя форменку?

Дверь открывается, и Сулу высовывает голову наружу.

– У тебя своей нет?

– Вселенной я нравлюсь без неё, – пожимает плечами блондин.

– Конечно, – говорит Сулу, словно ему это знакомо.

Он пускает Джима в комнату и достаёт запасную из шкафа.

– Можешь взять эту – только я её носил пару дней назад.

– Я в отчаянии. Возьму любую, не украшенную блестящим потом победы.

Последние слова звучат приглушённо, когда он просовывает голову. Сулу критично его оглядывает.

– Рукава немного коротковаты, но в целом нормально.

Капитан благодарит Сулу и идёт на совещание, где, конечно же, Спок его уже ждёт.

– Доброе утро, мистер Спок, – здоровается Джим, падая в кресло в Рискованном бизнес-стиле.

– Доброе утро, капитан.

– Я вчера думал, я знаю, что эта миссия немного отличается от предыдущей, потому что технически это не первый контакт, но, – довольно сложно держать мысль в голове, когда Спок делает такое лицо, словно Джим засунул ему в волосы  жвачку. – Что? Я что-то сказал?

– У меня нет возражений к сказанному вами, – отвечает Спок. А потом: – От вас несёт лейтенантом Сулу.

– Да? – Джим поднимает воротник, принюхивается. – Я ничего не чувствую.

Спок не отвечает, но недовольное выражение лица никуда не уходит, поэтому Джим поднимается, оглядывает зал (пока пришли только Спок, Ухура и Боунс; видимо приходить вовремя – это для слабаков, ну да ладно). – Извините, мне срочно нужно кое-что уладить, – говорит он и выходит – он выходит, не выбегает, – окей, это была спортивная ходьба, – обратно в свою каюту.

Рэнд, разбирающая его почту, поднимает глаза и хмурится.

– Капитан, что вы здесь делаете? Совещание уже началось, разве нет?

– Должно было, – соглашается Джим. – Споку не нравится моя форменка.

– Ага, – кивает Рэнд. – А сколько нам лет?

– Должен тебе сказать, что для капитана очень важно заслужить одобрение от членов команды во всём. Это один из базовых принципов демократии. Или ты против демократии. А? Ты против? Может ты коммунист, йомен?

Рэнд отводит глаза в сторону, на лице выражение «Я-слишком-стара-чтобы-разбираться-с-подобной-ерундой», которое Джим научился узнавать за годы дружбы с Боунсом.

– Может мне просто нужно пойти без форменки, – предлагает Джим. – Может я рождён ходить без форменки

– Не надо, пожалуйста, – просит она. Потом тяжело вздыхает и добавляет: – Слушайте, я вам что-нибудь подберу, окей? Подождите здесь.

Джим покорно садится на кровать и ждёт. Через пару минут возвращается Рэнд с форменкой в руках и бросает ему.

– Вот, самое похожее, что я могла найти.

Джим поднимает её и с сомнением рассматривает.

– Рэнд… Что это? – спрашивает он, потому что искренне надеется, что это не запахивающаяся рубашка, с вырезом на шее и на размер-другой меньше, чем надо. С блестящими висюльками.

– Это альтернатива, – обрывает Рэнд. – Надевайте.

– Эм, прости, что разрушу твои планы… но это не форменка.

– Вот, – Рэнд снимает с головы заколку в виде инсигнии Звёздного Флота и прикрепляет к рубашке. – Та-дааа. Теперь это форменка.

– Она даже не жёлтая! – возмущается Джим. – Она светло-зелёная!

– Или так, или неодобрение Спока.

***

Учитывая тот факт, что на Джиме запахивающаяся рубашка на размер-другой меньше необходимого с блестящими висюльками, ему хорошо удаётся снова зайти на совещание, словно так и надо.

– Капитан… – осторожно интересуется Скотти, наполовину подняв руку.

Джим посылает ему «Я-не-хочу-об-этом-говорить» взгляд.

– Чувствую себя блестяще, окей?

Скотти опускает руку.

– Оки-доки.

– Ещё вопросы? – спрашивает он, зыркая на остальных офицеров. Никто не осмеливается заговорить. Мало кто осмеливается посмотреть ему в глаза. – Хорошо. Тогда давайте начнём совещание.

– Некоторые из вас, и под некоторыми я имею в виду Спока с Ухурой, потому что больше никто не читает описание миссий, знают, что во время последнего патруля, наш мистер Чехов – он указывает рукой на сидящего слева; Чехов скромно машет рукой, – обнаружил обломки торгового судна «Бигль». 

– Капитан Мерик и его команда числятся пропавшими без вести, почти пять лет. Мы собираемся спуститься и исследовать обломки, посмотрим, удастся ли узнать что-нибудь новое о случившемся.

Джим садится, Спок начинает обрисовывать детали миссии, и вскоре количество странных взглядов уменьшается. Все отвлекаются от необычно блестящей форменки Джима и сосредотачиваются на теме совещания.

Ну, почти все.

В углу сидит один парень, жутко высокий офицер с научного, которого Джим видел раньше и даже пару раз разговаривал с ним, но, хоть убей, не может вспомнить имя. Может, ЛеБрон?

Нет, не так.

Неважно, ЛеБрон всё ещё посылает в сторону Джима странные взгляды, что неприемлемо по отношению к старшему офицеру и, что ещё более важно, смущают Джима. К сожалению, суровые взгляды никогда не были его сильной стороной. Поэтому он обращается к мастеру.

– Спок, мне нужно, чтобы ты сурово зыркнул на одного человека, – шепчет он.

Спок наклоняет голову, соглашаясь.

– Вон тот, – говорит капитан, показывая на ЛеБрона. Спок поворачивается, посылает в его сторону Не-суровый взгляд смертитм и ЛеБрон выглядит должным образом пристыженным. Миссия выполнена.

– Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста, капитан, – отвечает Спок. И добавляет: – Также, говоря об импровизированной форменке… мне она нравится.

Джим откидывается на спинку кресла и думает: «Я эту рубашку больше не сниму».

И почти сразу после этого: «О, чёрт».

***

Другая теория заключается в том, что ему, наверное, нужно с кем-нибудь переспать.

Потому что факты налицо – в последнее время Спок заставлял его чувствовать себя напряжённым, беспокойным и немного озабоченным; а именно так он себя чувствует, когда проводит без секса слишком долго (читай: больше двадцати четырёх часов). Конечно же постоянное отсутствие секса вызовет это странное чувство! И если так получилось, что это чувство связано со Споком, ну. Это просто ещё один симптом недостатка секса, и легко излечимо.

Вот почему, когда они собираются исследовать исчезновение капитана Мерика, и Скотти докладывает о помехах транспортатора, позволяющим спуститься только одному человеку, Джим выдвигает себя добровольцем. Так проще найти кого-нибудь для перепиха.

Боунс, естественно, недоволен.

– Что такого может случиться? – спрашивает Джим.

– Мозговая травма и смерть, – тут же отвечает доктор.

– На этой планете технологии первого века на Земле, – закатывает глаза капитан. – Что может пойти не так?

***

Многое, как оказалось.

– Наши требования реалистичны, – заявляет лидер маленького местного культа (Дети Солнца, как они себя называют; и униформа у них просто смехотворна), пока один из приспешников тянет Джима за волосы, заставляя его смотреть прямо в камеру. Он ненавидит, когда его дёргают за волосы.

У них не должно быть видеокамер. У них вообще не должно быть никакой техники. И всё же…

– Когда ваш звездолёт разбился на нашей земле, мы узнали о существовании более развитых цивилизаций, – говорит она Споку, смотрящему с экрана на Джима, схваченного этими идиотами в тогах, прикованного наручниками к стулу, слегка помятого и выставленного на продажу – как обычно.

– Мы осознали, насколько уязвимы. Они могут нас уничтожить в одно мгновение, когда только пожелают!

–Зачем кому-то на вас нападать, – ворчит Джим, и один из завёрнутых в тогу красавцев бьёт его в живот.

К счастью, они пока не заметили, что Джим вытащил гвоздь из стула, к которому его приковали, и сейчас работает над замком к наручникам. Споку нужно отвлечь их ещё немного…

– Мы ассимилировали команду в нашу культуру. Один из них, капитан, отказался сотрудничать. Поэтому мы нейтрализовали угрозу.

– Понимаю, – отвечает Спок.

– Мы разобрали корабль, чтобы понять, как он работает, и защитить себя от подобного оружия. Как видите – она указывает на камеру – нам многое удалось. Однако есть то, чего мы не можем понять, и ещё больше того, что не можем воспроизвести. Нам нужен целый корабль.

– И вы бы хотели ЮСС Энтерпрайз.

– Да, – соглашается та. – Мы дадим вам и вашей команде возможность присоединиться к нам. Всякий, кто будет сопротивляться ассимиляции, будет нейтрализован.

– Как будто, – встревает Джим, – Спок согласится на т… – чувак за спиной резко тянет его за волосы, и у Джима начинают слезиться глаза. Сжав зубы, он лишь усерднее работает над замком.

– А если мы откажемся? – спрашивает и.о. капитана.

– Тогда ваш капитан присоединится к капитану Мерику.

Долгое время Спок не отвечает.

– На данный момент наш транспортатор не работает, – наконец говорит он. – И мы не можем посадить Энтерпрайз не имея точных координат. Химический состав негативно влияет на наш дилитиевый реактор, требуется проложить безопасный путь. Я подозреваю, что это и стало причиной крушения «Биггля».

– Спок, что… – выкрикивает капитан, прежде чем получает кулаком в голову за свои старания, но его это не останавливает. – Что ты такое говоришь! Ты никогда не ведёшь переговоры! Ты не можешь вести переговоры!

– Это не пустые угрозы, капитан, – напряжённо отвечает Спок. – Это безвыигрышный сценарий.

– Сколько раз, – сквозь зубы выдавливает Джим, и наконец-то слышит щелчок наручников, – мне нужно повторять, – металл со звоном падает на пол, Джим поднимается, в одно движение локтём пиная охранника в живот и забирая закрепленный на поясе фазер, – что я в них не верю?

Остальные Дети Солнца уже достали свои фазеры и нацелили на Джима; время замедляется и Джим знает, что у него лишь секунда на то, чтобы принять решение. Как и тогда, когда он в лагере прицеливался, куда направить футбольный мяч, когда пытался убедить Пайка, что Вулкан под угрозой. Всего одна попытка; ему нужно хорошо всё рассчитать.

Он смотрит прямо в глаза Спока и стреляет в камеру.

Через долю секунды он чувствует удар по затылку и он…

***

Он просыпается и… ничего.

Точнее, полная тьма.

Первым делом он ощупывает стены в поисках двери. Это стена… угол… Должно быть это дверной косяк… Значит здесь – ага, вот ручка!

Джим тянет на себя, потом от себя, пытается повернуть, но она не поддаётся. Он разворачивается спиной и сползает вниз на пол, пусть даже он не может видеть комнату, в которой заперт, он представляет её маленькой, с плиткой цвета лосося, никого рядом, только механические глаза наблюдают из угла.

Прямо как в прошлый раз, только в колонии он знал – по крайней мере подсознательно – что ему не дадут умереть. А здесь, похоже, что да.

Ладони потеют, дышать получается с трудом, но внезапно рука нащупывает что-то, это похоже на контейнер… или на фляжку… Джим поднимает её, внутри что-то плещется. Вода. Он ещё нужен им живым.

Эта мысль успокаивает бешено бьющееся сердце и разрывающиеся лёгкие; пара глотков помогает избавиться от песка во рту. Вкус немного странный, но ладно. Еда есть еда.

Теперь, когда уже не кажется, что он проглотил рыбу фугу, Джим может изучить комнату, медленно ощупать стены. К стене прикреплена кровать…. На кровати матрас… На матрасе… кто-то.

Джим вскрикивает и отшатывается назад.

– Иисусе!  – и, когда сердце перестаёт пытаться выпрыгнуть из груди, натянуто смеётся. – Вы меня напугали! Почему вы так тихо сидите?

Нет ответа.

В почти полной темноте едва блестит жёлтая флотская форменка. – Эмм… Капитан Мерик, полагаю? Регулус?

Нет ответа.

– Хей, вы в порядке..? – Джим придвигается ближе и трясёт его за плечи, но тот безжизненно падает в сторону, и Джим видит неестественно широкую улыбку, иссохшее тело, пустые глаза…

– О… Боже, – выдыхает блондин и отползает назад, подальше от скелета, падает и подавляет тошноту.

Внезапно комната кажется намного меньше, и намного сложнее игнорировать тот факт, что пусть у него есть вода, но еды нет. Даже батончика мюсли в этот раз.

«Кто-нибудь придёт за мной», – говорит он себе. Всё будет хорошо.

– Ты умрёшь, – отвечает скелет капитана Мерика.

***

Это не просто метафора.

Капитан Мерик смотрит на него пустыми глазницами, поправляет форменку – точь-в-точь как у Джима – и спокойно продолжает:

– За мной никто не пришёл. Почему ты думаешь, что с тобой будет иначе? Ты умрёшь.

– Нет, – возражает Джим. – Они меня найдут.

А потом Мерик чуть сдвигается, всё в его внешности, за исключением формы, меняется, пока человек напротив него не становится тем, кого Джим видел на фото в альбоме. И в зеркале.

– Это не так плохо, как ты думаешь, умирать, – говорит отец. – Миллионы людей восхищаются мной? Благоговеют. Если бы я не умер, ничего бы этого не было. Я бы просто остался парнем, который притворялся, что знает, что делать, и ошибался, как и все… – Он грустно улыбается Джиму, пожимает плечами. – Они, наверное, уже забыли о тебе.

– Я не умру, – настаивает Джим. – Я им нужен.

А потом его мать спрашивает:

– Кому им? Тебя нет со мной уже почти десять лет, и я в порядке.

– Ты расстроилась, если бы я умер.

– И по ком бы я горевала, как думаешь?

Джим не знает, что ответить.

– Да, Джимми, присоединяйся к нам! Почему бы и нет? – предлагает Сэм.

– Ты не Сэм, – говорит Джим, но ему уже сложно понять, что реально, а что нет. Кем он должен быть, и кто есть. – Сэм никогда не хотел…

– Я хочу для тебя лучшего. И ты выглядишь таким уставшим… Ты устал, Джимми? – спрашивает Сэм. – Не хочешь поспать?

– Да, – шепчет он.

– Тогда давай! Больше не будет боли, или голода – ничего. Ты будешь со мной… и папой. Он будет счастлив тебя увидеть. Ты будешь счастлив. – Сэм замолкает. Улыбается ему, и, Боже, Джим уже забыл, как любил эту улыбку, как жаждал видеть её снова и снова. – Я буду счастлив. Я скучаю по тебе, Джимми.

– Я тоже по тебе скучаю, Сэм.

Джим тянется вперёд…

И Сэм пропадает.

Он снова оставил его одного.

– Подожди, – зовёт Джим, оглядывается, лихорадочно ищет. – Подожди меня!

Нет ответа.

Джим падает, прижимает ладони к глазам, ему хочется кричать.

– Сэм, не бросай меня, я… я хочу… Я хочу пойти с тобой, забери меня с собой…  – В его груди растёт дыра, там, куда ударила пуля, где его сердце вырвали из груди десять лет назад; и он плачет, и рядом никого, и никто не придёт за ним, его оставили умирать…

***

Джим не знает, сколько времени прошло. Может, день. Может, десять дней. Люди приходили и уходили, но говорили одно и то же.

Эрика, смотрит на него холодными глазами: «Никто не придёт за тобой, Джим. Ты умрёшь».

Кевин, разочаровавшийся в Джиме, в своём герое, которого потом забыл: «Никто не придёт за вами, капитан. Вы умрёте».

Том, сочувствующе, но обречённо: «Никто не придёт за тобой, Джей-Ти. Ты умрёшь».

Маленькая девочка, что царапала дверь: «Никто не придёт за тобой. Никогда не придёт. Тебя никогда не найдут. Ты умрёшь»,

– Я знаю, – отвечает он; обхватывает себя руками, крепко зажмуривается и отгораживается от старых друзей – голода, слабости, холода.

***

Он был в этой маленькой, облицованной плиткой комнатке уже вечность; и ещё вечность будет в этой маленькой, облицованной плиткой комнатке, находясь где-то между сном и явью, где-то между сознанием и смертью, где-то посреди мелькающих огней, что загораются, переливаются, мелькают и тухнут; и всё исчезает, за ним никто не приходит. И он... – он…

– Ты умрёшь, – заканчивает скелет, и Джим замирает. Нет. Нетнетнет…

– Посмотри на меня, Джеймс, – говорит он так мягко. Так нежно.

Джим может лишь мотать головой, зажмуриться и молиться, чтобы кто-нибудь его нашёл, кто-нибудь прогнал его, пожалуйста – пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

– Джеймс. Я сказал, посмотри на меня.

И как всегда, он загнан в ловушку, он не может сказать нет, прямо как в первый раз, как в пятый раз, как в тридцать второй раз, и он поднимает глаза на Кодоса, смотрит в пустые глазницы и улыбку скелета.

– Ты скучал по своему хозяину? Столько времени прошло…

– Нет, – отвечает Джим, и теперь, когда он наконец сказал это, он не может остановиться. – Нет, нет, нет…

Рука скелета тянется к нему, и Джим ползёт назад.

– Ты мёртв, – отчаянно кричит он. Ты умер в… в огне, они нашли пепел, они…

– Они действительно нашли чей-то пепел, – улыбаясь, соглашается Кодос.

– Я тебе не принадлежу. Я никогда не принадлежал тебе.

– Может, нет. Но посмотри на меня, Джеймс, и скажи, что часть меня не принадлежит тебе.

И он не может. Не может сказать нет.

Боковым зрением он видит дверь, она скрипит и приоткрывается всего на щёлочку; Джим оборачивается и бежит, подбегает к двери, но ничего не находит, всё тот же неподдающийся камень. Нет… нет…

– Выпустите меня, – он толкает дверь, бросается на неё всем своим весом, стучит со всей силы, что у него ещё осталась. – Выпустите меня! Помогите – помогитепомогитепомогите…! – Никто не приходит, никто его не найдёт, кулак ударяется в стену и остаётся прижатым. – Помогите…

Он слышит Кодоса, подошедшего к нему со спины, и ноги подкашиваются, он чувствует его, чувствует его везде – в волосах, в голове, его дыхание.

– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

– Ну же, Джеймс. Ты же не боишься меня, да?

– Нет, – выдавливает Джим. – Я боюсь…

Он может слышать улыбку Кодоса.

– Мы так похожи, ты и я.

***

Джим просыпается со щекой, прижатой к каменному полу, и знает, что рядом с ним кто-то есть, ещё до того, как открывает глаза.

Он слишком устал, чтобы бежать. Слишком устал, чтобы двигаться. Слишком устал, чтобы открыть глаза.

Слишком устал, чтобы дышать, но не знает, как остановиться.

– Капитан.

– Оставьте меня в ‘кое, – бормочет Джим, и крепче закрывает глаза. – Хочу просто… у‘ди…

– Капитан, я рекомендую вам попытаться оставаться в сознании как можно дольше. Ваш сердечный ритм на опасно низком уровне.

Он знает этот голос….

– Спок? – пару секунд он бессмысленно таращится, но потом контур его первого становится чётче. – О, боже, ты тоже здесь. Дай догадаюсь – я умру, да?

– Вы умрёте, – соглашается Спок, – как и все живые организмы со временем. Однако я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к текущей ситуации.

Пустота в желудке мешает думать, как и гудение в голове. Он пытается сесть, но мир наклоняется и нннх, может это не самая удачная мысль. – Если ты здесь не затем, чтобы предупредить меня о неизбежной кончине, то что ты тут делаешь?

– Капитан, меня здесь нет. У вас галлюцинации.

Джи поднимает голову.

– У меня что?

– Воспользуйтесь логикой, – отвечает Спок. – Ваше последнее ясное воспоминание – то, что вы очнулись запертым в комнате вместе с покойным капитаном Мериком. Как видите, на полу рядом с дверью нетронутый слой пыли, её не открывали с момента вашего появления здесь, значит моё – или чьё-либо ещё – появление здесь невозможно. Однако вы видите иначе, а посему, у вас галлюцинации.

Джим со стоном потирает лоб.

– Ты правда только что сказал «а посему»?

– Было бы точнее сказать, что это вы сказали «а посему», поскольку я являюсь лишь продуктом вашего изменённого восприятия реальности.

– Изменённого… – глухо повторяет Джим. – В смысле, наркотики? Но… нет, не может быть, я здесь уже несколько дней...

– Да. Временный психоз, вызванный употреблением наркотиков, слишком длителен для одной дозы.

– Ты говоришь… что я всё ещё… ох… – несмотря на головокружение, Джиму удаётся сесть. Такое чувство, что голова сейчас взорвётся. – Я и сейчас под наркотой. Но в комнату никто не входил, и… – Тут его глаза останавливаются на фляжке рядом с кроватью, и... ну конечно. – Вода. Они что-то подмешали в воду…

– Да, – соглашается Спок. – Вы неосознанно, но регулярно употребляли галлюциноген.

– Но… я не могу просто перестать… Я не могу не пить. – Мысль, тёмная, и пугающая, и ужасно заманчивая, формируется где-то на краю сознания. – Или могу?

Спок смотрит на него нечитаемыми глазами.

– Если вы не будете пить, вы умрёте в течение трёх дней.

И – три дня – разве это не звучит как прекрасное, прекрасное освобождение?

– Капитан. 

– Спок, я не могу… не хочу так больше. Я устал. – Он пытается засмеяться, но получается больше похоже на всхлип. – Я очень, очень устал. Я… Я просто хочу к Сэму.

– Что насчёт доктора МакКоя? – тихо спрашивает Спок, и Джим закрывает глаза, потому что Боунс… – Разве вы не хотите к нему?

– Конечно, хочу. Но…

А потом, так тихо, что почти не слышно:

– Что насчёт меня?

Если Спок – настоящий Спок – по нему скучает… Если он где-то там сейчас ищет его…

– Но у меня всё равно через неделю кончится вода, – отмечает Джим. – По крайней мере, если я не буду пить, то умру в здравой памяти…

– Вы не умрёте, – резко отвечает Спок. – Мы вас найдём.

– Но… – Джим проводит языком по пересохшим губам, пытается заново. – Но меня не было… Боже, я даже не знаю, сколько… И вы, ребята, уже наверное сдались к этому времени...

– Мы не сдались и не сдадимся, – теперь вулканец смотрит на него почти сердито. – Понятие семьи выражается в нежелании оставлять или забывать друг друга, капитан. Я узнал это от вас.

И что-то в Споке, цитирующем Лило и Стича, – или просто в Споке, назвавшем его семьёй, – пробилось сквозь все его щиты, оставив его болезненно открытым и беззащитным.

– Я не хочу умирать, – устало говорит он.

– В таком случае проблема остаётся – чтобы жить, вы должны пить. И если вы будете пить, видения останутся. Пока вы хотите жить, вас будут преследовать видения.

Джим думает над этим. Думает об Энтерпрайз, о своей семье, своём доме. Делает глубокий вдох.

– Думаю, я лучше буду жить со своими кошмарами, нежели умру без них.

Уголок губ Спока почти незаметно приподнимается в одобрении.

– Хорошо.

Джим закрывает глаза и делает глоток.

***

Физически и психически больные были первыми. Но они не были последними.

Джим знал – они все знали – что люди исчезали. Больные, старики, те, кого игнорировали и в лучшие времена. Их отсутствие тоже игнорировали.

Нет, не игнорировали. Избегали. Никто, включая Джима, не хотел признавать, что это значило, их исчезновение. Были ли они убиты.

В конце концов, пришёл день, когда Джим не мог больше это игнорировать. Обычный школьный день.

Урок был прерван, и вся школа направилась в актовый зал. В дверях стоял Кодос, направляя детей влево, в зал. Стражники стояли повсюду.

Когда Джим с Сэмом подошли к дверям, он показал им направо, рядом с собой, где стояла ещё одна девочка примерно возраста Сэма – Эрика Райли.

Когда все дети вошли, Кодос сделал глубокий вдох и приказал одному из охранников стоять с ними тремя. Потом вошёл в зал вслед за учениками, оставив Джима, Сэма и Эрику с охранником в коридоре. Двери закрыли. И заперли.

– Мне это не нравится, – тут же сказала Эрика. – Почему нас оставили снаружи? Мой брат там внутри.

– Тихо, – прикрикнул охранник.

Секунду спустя за дверью раздался голос Кодоса, усиленный с помощью микрофона.

 – Некоторые из вас знают, что наше поселение находится под угрозой из-за фунгуса, угрожающего нашему продовольствию и самому нашему существованию.

Джи, Сэм и Эрика переглянулись. Никто из них не знал.

– Вас успокоит то, что мы попросили помощи. Мы попытались эвакуироваться. И помощь нам пообещали, но не прислали. Федерация нас забыла. Но мы не продолжим бороться за выживание. Жители колонии Тарсус IV получат самый лучший шанс, какой только возможно. Отказ сдаться, отказ поддаться слабости и есть революция, какой ещё не было.

– Мне это не нравится, – повторила Эрика.

– Тихо.

– Революция состоится. Но выживание требует суровых мер. – Он сделал паузу. – Ваше существование представляет угрозу для блага общества. Ваша жизнь означает медленную смерть для более ценных членов колонии. Поэтому я вынужден приговорить вас к смерти. Приказываю вас казнить. Кодос, губернатор Тарсуса IV.

Джим стоял, молча, прикованный к месту, слушая и понимая, но отчаянно надеясь, что это сон, просто ужасный сон, от которого он проснётся, сейчас, в любую минуту…

Но тут зазвучали выстрелы.

– НЕТ! – закричала Эрика. – Мой брат, он там! – Она начала тянуть за ручку двери, крича: – Кевин! КЕВИН!

– Тихо, – крикнул охранник, доставая ружьё, и Эрика обернулась и ударила его в живот. Когда он инстинктивно согнулся пополам, она ударила коленом в лицо.

Тот упал на пол, потеряв сознание.

– Сам тихо! – рявкнула Эрика. Сэм смотрел на неё во все глаза. – Не стойте столбом, помогите мне открыть дверь! – Они вместе стали толкать дверь. Дерево не заглушало криков внутри.

– Замок из простого кнопочного цилиндра с кодом, – сказал Джим. – Я могу открыть.

И он смог. После одиннадцати попыток (он думать не мог с пулями, с плачем, с дрожащими пальцами) он открыл дверь, и Эрика, не оглядываясь, побежала внутрь.

– Кевин! – выкрикивала она, и скоро пропала в хаосе, в стрельбе.

В коридоре, за углом позади них послышались голоса. Кто-то приближался.

– Сэм, мы должны закрыть дверь, они найдут нас, они…

– Я знаю, – ответил Сэм, и тоже побежал внутрь.

Джим выругался и последовал за ним.

Что было дальше, он помнил смутно. Дети бежали, кричали, умоляя о пощаде. Падали.

Первым человеком, которого он нашёл, был Том. Он схватил его и потянул на выход из зала туда, куда вернулись Сэм с Эрикой; Эрика обнимала плачущего мальчика, очень похожего на неё, а рядом с Сэмом, трясясь всем телом и глядя широко раскрытыми глазами, стояла тёмноволосая девочка с младенцем на руках.

– Она просто отдала её мне – моя сестра, она учитель– она… я говорила ей идти со мной! Она…

– Я знаю, – ответил Том. – Давай с нами. Бежим!

– Куда? – закричал Том.

– В ущелье, где прятались на прошлой неделе, когда сбежали с уроков, – предложил Джим, подталкивая их к двери. – Встретимся там. ВПЕРЁД!

Они побежали, Сэм, и Эрика, и Кевин, и Натали, и Том, и малышка; Джим закрыл дверь и заново активировал замок, повернулся – и врезался прямо в Кодоса.

Человек, которому он доверял, на кого равнялся, думал почти как о суррогатном отце, – был убийцей, и внезапно это стало единственным, что он видел в нём. Пустоту в глазах. Ружьё в руке. Джим попятился, испуганный, но идти было некуда. Его спина упёрлась в дверь, ноги дрожали так, что перестали его держать, и он сполз вниз, пока не оказался сидящим на полу. В ужасе от происходящего, не в силах говорить, не в силах пошевелиться.

– Джеймс. Что ты делаешь? – спросил Кодос, мягко, успокаивающе.

Джим не ответил, и он покачал головой, улыбаясь почти нежно. Протянул руку, чтобы помочь встать.

В другой всё ещё было ружьё.

Джим, сглотнув, взял его за руку.

Но не смог скрыть ни то, что дрожит, ни то, что не может посмотреть мужчине в глаза.

Губернатор  поддел его подбородок пальцем и мягко поднял.

– Ну же Джеймс. Ты же не боишься меня, да?

И Джим не мог… не мог сказать…

– Ответь мне, Джеймс.

– Нет, – прошептал он.

– Хорошо, – губернатор отвёл его волосы от лица. – Потому что я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль. Ты слишком ценен. Разве ты не видишь? Эти вынужденные смерти, та цена, которую я заплатил, чтобы получить ещё большие ценности… Это всё для тебя. Для тебя и остальных, более ценных членов колонии.

Джим смотрел на него. Нет. Это не может быть правдой…

– Да, – твёрдо ответил Кодос. – То, чего ты однажды достигнешь, будет намного больше всех обыденных, непримечательных деяний, о которых эти люди – он указал на комнату рядом, на выстрелы, плач и крики – могли лишь мечтать. Эта жертва была необходима для того, чтобы сохранить экстраординарное будущее таких, как ты. – Он поднял лицо Джима ещё выше, так что он не мог не смотреть Кодосу в глаза. – Мы так похожи, ты и я.

«Нет», – отчаянно твердил себе Джим. «Я не похож. Ничего похожего на тебя. Я…»

Кто-то царапался в дверь, кричал, звал на помощь – маленькая девочка. По голосу ей должно быть не больше, чем Кевину.

– Пожалуйста, выпустите… Выпустите меня. МАМОЧКА, мне страшно! МАМОЧКА!

– Ты сердишься на меня сейчас, – Кодос сделал глубокий вдох. – И это понятно; я бы тоже был зол, на твоём месте. Но со временем ты поймёшь мои методы. Однажды ты поймёшь, что наш долг – создавать величие, Джеймс. Какова бы ни была цена. Нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства, или одного человека. – Маленькая девочка, царапающая дверь, заплакала громче.

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мамочка, мне страшно… пожалуйста….

– Не думай об этом, как о трагедии, Джеймс; думай, как о победе, ради великого блага, – Кодос поднял ствол ружья, и Джим вздрогнул. – Не думай об этом, как об убийстве...

Он повернулся и выстрелил прямо сквозь дверь.

Плач прекратился. Послышался тошнотворный звук удара тела об дверь.

– Думай об этом, как о минус одном голодном рте.

 

– Вы всё ещё под действием алкоголя.

Голос Спока не звучал снисходительно, просто озвучил факт, особенно учитывая, что в этот день его освободили от обязанностей СМО после того, как он пришёл в медотсек пьяным.

Хуже, именно Кларк это заметил. Он недоумённо разглядывал карточку пациента (в медотсеке из-за жара, в то время как Джим мог… Боже), пытаясь понять, в чём дело, когда к нему подошёл Кларк с вопросом об анализе крови энсина Хелсс.

– Я провёл его раза три, но... – он замолчал, принюхался. – Этот запах… – Он снова замолчал, наконец увидел красные глаза Леонарда и трёхдневную щетину. – Доктор МакКой, сколько вы выпили?

– Недостаточно, – пробормотал он.

А потом у Кларка на лице появилось это шокированное выражение на лице, словно от предательства, и в следующий момент МакКоя  из его собственного медотсека выгнал его собственный интерн.

(Лен всегда знал, что из этого парня получится замечательный доктор.)

Ему должно быть стыдно за себя, правда, но к этому моменту сложно вообще что-либо чувствовать.

Леонард даже слишком хорошо знает, что алкогольное отравление делает с печенью. Он видел в мельчайших подробностях, как печень пытается восстановиться раз за разом, накладывая швы и оставляя шрамы – пока однажды просто не перестаёт пытаться и отказывает. Леонард знает всё это, но сейчас его это не волнует. Он не мылся, едва спал… По большей части он просто бродил по коридорам, бородатый и волосы в беспорядке, глаза, как говорит Джим, «бешеные»...

Прошло четыре дня. Первые три он провёл, притворяясь нормальным человеком, в последний его выгнали из медотсека, и он разглядывал форму, лежащую на столе.

Форма GX-12 – Пропавший без вести, предположительно мёртв.

Кирк, Джеймс Т.: капитан, ЮСС Энтерпрайз

Далее следовал абзац процессуальной белиберды, потом пустая секция, в которой он должен описать детали ситуации, и маленькая строчка внизу для подписи, словно это всё может подытожить жизнь Джима. Документ и подпись.

–Полагаю, вы получали ежедневные рапорты из медотсека, – нарушил тишину Спок.

 – Ага, – тускло отвечает Боунс. – Ничего примечательного. Тишина.

 – На мостике также тихо, – шепчет Спок, Леонард знает, что так и есть. Словно с уходом Джима с корабля ушла вся жизнь. Капитанское кресло остаётся пустым; Спок исполняет обязанности капитана с места первого офицера.

– Поиски капитана затруднены тем, что его держат под землёй, а насыщенная дилитием почва вмешивается в работу наших сканеров, – Спок словно зачитывает отчёт. Лен понятия не имеет, как блондин может это слушать.  Мы только сегодня обнаружили приблизительное месторасположение и готовим поисково-спасательный отряд…

– Я знаю, Спок, – вздыхает Боунс. – Слышал всё это. Я пьян, не глухой.

Спок поднимает бровь.

– Опыт подсказывает, что людям необходимо общее описание прежде чем озвучивать неприемлемое для них предложение, даже если это описание излишне. – Он делает паузу. – Доктор. Вам необходимо отдохнуть, прежде чем мы спустимся вниз. Эта миссия потребует от вас максимальной эффективности.

– Тебе тоже, – снова вздыхает Леонард, а в ответ на взгляд Спока добавляет: – И не надо делать такое лицо, я знаю, что ты не спал с… – Ииии, неа,  не будем думать об этом. – Сам зна’шь. Даже вулканцы не могут провести пять дней без сна. И… – Он сглатывает, смотрит на пустой стакан. – Мы не знаем, что мы найдём там внизу.

Спок смотрит на него ещё какое-то время, а потом:

– Очень хорошо. Спокойной ночи, доктор.

И уходит, а Леонард наливает себе ещё стакан.

***

Сны вулканцев во многом качественно отличаются от человеческих. Перво-наперво они длятся намного дольше чем у людей, чьи длятся лишь несколько минут. Во-вторых, Вулканцы всегда помнят свои сны, а земляне нет.

Однако самое важное – сны землян состоят из рандомного набора мыслей и желаний, как осознанных, так и бессознательных; сны вулканцев являются бессознательным методом анализа вопросов, которые субъект решал, находясь в сознании.

В последнее время сны Спока занимали шахматные партии с капитаном – что логично, поскольку данная обстановка является для него наиболее благоприятной для решения различных вопросов. Какая ирония, что именно в этой обстановке он думает о последних событиях.

– Ну, конечно ты знаешь, что со мной случилось, – говорит капитан, вертя в руке захваченного офицера Спока. – Они, должно быть, застрелили меня уже через пару секунд после того, как прервалась видеотрансляция.

Да, Спок знает, что статистически этот вариант наиболее вероятен. Но, всё ещё неприемлем.

– Может и нет, – отвечает он капитану, пытаясь решить, как вывести свою королеву из хорошо спланированной ловушки.

– Может и нет, – легко соглашается Джим. – Они могли растянуть процесс, как наказание за то, что сорвал их планы.

Неприемлемо. Неприемлемо, а значит невозможно.

– Замолчи, – приказывает он.

– Меня могли избить до смерти. Или пырнуть ножом, или ударить разрядом тока, или сжечь заживо, или – хей, задушить,  – тебе бы понравилось.

– Полагаю, – с трудом выдавливает Спок. – Я сказал. Тебе. Замолчать.

– Хей, ты лучше других должен знать, насколько легко убить человека. Они же такие хрупкие…

Спок с рычанием наклоняется над шахматным столиком, тянет капитана на себя и жадно, отчаянно целует.

Неприемлемонеприемлемонеприемлемо….

Капитан целует в ответ, стонет; но это звук боли, не удовольствия, и Спок так же резко отстраняется назад, открывает глаза –

И просыпается в своей каюте, один, в темноте, чувствуя ломоту во всём теле и ещё большую усталость, даже больше чем до того, как лёг спать.

***

Всего раз он открывает глаза и видит две галлюцинации, вместо одной.

Это странно, потому что он никогда раньше не представлял Боунса и Спока вместе. Кстати, он вообще раньше не видел Боунса. Может потому, что даже ненормальный мозг Джима не мог представить, что Боунс спокойно скажет ему, что он скоро умрёт.

Галлюцинации и сейчас с ним говорят, но это не пророчества смерти или глупые советы.

– Джим…  Боже, Джим, – повторяет Боунс, а Спок просто стоит в звенящей, зловещей тишине.

– Вы всего лишь трупы, – шепчет он им в ответ, и закрывает глаза, потому что падающий откуда-то луч света раздражает глаза. – Не туда, там… огонь… Так и не сказал…

– Его чем-то накачали, – скрипит зубами Боунс. – Зрачки расширены, даже на свету, нужно вколоть снотворное.

Он достаёт что-то из аптечки, и в один момент это выглядит как гипоспрей, в другой – лезвие ножа.

– Нет, – отчаянно просит Джим, и Боунс замирает. – Нет, пожалуйста, прости…

Боунс выглядит так, словно его сейчас вырвет.

– Джим, ты же не… боишься меня, да? – он делает шаг вперёд, скелетная рука тянется за…

Джима трясёт, он пытается отползти, но пути назад нет.

– Нет, нетнетнет. Я не хочу снова это делать, пожалуйста…

Боунс с трудом делает глубокий вдох и выдох.

– Это ловушка-22, – отстранённо говорит доктор. – Он не позволит мне подойти к нему с гипо, но гипо нужен, чтобы успокоить его.

– Есть, – задумчиво предлагает Спок, – другой способ.

Вулканец подходит ближе, и Джим инстинктивно сжимается, но он знает, что Спок значит безопасность, он в безопасности, и тепло, почти-слишком-тепло, слишком-светло, и огонь разливается в животе, и…

И потом кончики пальцев касаются лица, и…

Теплобезопасностьтывбезопасностизащититьтыдома…

И так тепло, и безопасно, и светло, и любовь, и семья, и Джим мог бы остаться здесь вечно, он не против…

А потом давление слабеет, и он открывает глаза, и вместо ножа, и ужаса, и мелькающих огней и кривоватых линий есть Спок, и Боунс, и гипо в его руке, и что-то рядом с шеей, и…

И внезапно всё становится довольно милым и спокойным, и его ведёт в сторону, но он об этом даже не думает, его ловят тёплые – слишком-тёплые – руки.

Глаза почти закрыты, но он может видеть парящий трикодер – где-то, где-то внутри голубого шара. И голос Боунса, его руку на пульсе Джима, сдерживаемую ярость и заботу.

– Он ничего не ел пять дней… Кровяное давление опасно низкое…

 Тепло под Джимом немного сдвигается, кто-то что-то тихо спрашивает, и Боунс отвечает:

– … какой-то галлюциноген – чёртово чудо, что у него не было аллергической реакции…

– Спок? – хочет позвать он, но наружу выходит хрип.

Он пытается ещё раз.

– ..оунс?

Пауза, едва ощутимая дрожь в пальцах, гладящих его по голове.

– Да, парень?

– Я пытался спасти их… Клянусь… Сэма’рику… Кевин… Он не…

–Я знаю, тихо отвечает Боунс.

– Я х’тел…

Боунс сглатывает и повторяет.

– Я знаю, Джим.

– Я не…

– Шшшш... – а потом губы касаются лба, колючая борода царапает кожу. – Всё хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Засыпай.

***

Что-то тёплое держит его под спину и колени, двигается – его несут – тепло… Много тепла… Что-то синее… Спок. Голова Джима покоится на груди Спока, рядом с сердцем, поэтому он просто позволяет глазам закрыться и слушает...

И он… Он ничего не слышит.

И всё, его накрывает паника, он вырывается из удерживающих его рук, дёргается, пытается позвать на помощь, но голос слишком охрип и звучит неразборчиво.

– Нет… нет, пожалуйста, – не Спок, не его сердце, оно не может… он не может.

Руки держат его крепко, сильно и уверенно, но голос, шепчущий в ухо, говорит об обратном.

– Капитан, что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? – голос звучит почти испуганно. – Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что…

Кто-то рядом что-то ворчит, но Джим не может разобрать.

– Не могу, – Джим хочет сказать им. Я не могу слышать твоё, – сердце, где… – оно? Где?

– Доктор, он… говорит что-то о… сердце.

– Сердце? – пауза. А потом шум и другой голос шепчет во второе ухо: – Джим. У вулканцев сердце расположено в другом месте. Вот почему ты не можешь его слышать.

Он успокаивается. Но ты можешь

– Слышать?

Оно всё ещё..?

– Спок даст тебе его послушать позже.

– Спок? – повторяет Джим.

Резкий вдох.

– Да, капитан, – а потом. – Джим.

Окей… Спок в порядке… Джим может заснуть, всего на секунду…

***

Кирка уже стабилизировали к тому моменту, когда Нийота входит в медицинский отсек, но это не сделало представшую ей картину – без сознания, слишком истощённый, окружённый различными приборами и тремя капельницами. Он был с Кирком всё это время, просто смотрел. Согласно доктору МакКою, он не произнёс ни слова.

– Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, – Нийота мягко тянется к руке Спока.

Но он даже не взглянул на неё.

– Я должен закончить свои обязанности перед Энтерпрайз, прежде чем перейти к своим личным нуждам.

Нийота разговаривает на сорока шести языках в совершенстве, может понять ещё больше сотни, и знает лучше, чем кто-либо, что даже если вы разговариваете на одном языке, то в зависимости от диалекта – от собеседника – одни и те же слова могут иметь совершенно разное значение. У каждого человека свой собственный язык, и она знает, что в переводе языка Спока на стандарт, когда бы он ни говорил «Энтерпрайз», на самом деле он имеет в виду капитана.

– Полагаю, я определил самую неприятную эмоцию, – внезапно говорит Спок.

Необычно слышать признание самого наличия у него эмоций…

– Какую?

Он всё ещё смотрит на Кирка.

– Беспомощность.

– О, Спок… – внезапно, Нийота отчаянно хочет просто обнять его, но она знает, что сейчас не время.

– У него были галлюцинации… Ты ничего не мог сделать.

Слова не приносят утешения.

– Он звал меня на помощь, Нийота. Ему было больно…

– Ты не можешь бороться с чужими призраками.

Он не отвечает, и она снова пытается взять его за руку, мягко провести своими пальцами по его, но Спок отводит свою руку назад.

– Похоже, у капитана этих призраков много, – тихо говорит он.

В этот момент Нийота начинает задумываться.

***

– Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр?

Спок оборачивается.

– Да, лейтенант Райли. Я ценю вашу пунктуальность. Можете присесть.

Мальчик садится.

– Лейтенант, я собираюсь задать вам несколько вопросов. Предлагаю ответить на них честно; если для вас это нелегко, я прикажу вам это сделать.

Райли смотрит на него, не отрываясь, и немного боязливо кивает.

– Как вы знакомы с капитаном?

Лицо лейтенанта озаряет улыбка.

– Он учил меня боевым искусствам! Лучший преподаватель Звёздного Флота, без всяких сомнений!

Спок хмурится.

– Что-нибудь ещё?

– Эм… нет, не думаю.

– Что-либо, что могло стать причиной… сильного стресса? Ночных кошмаров?

Райли задумывается.

– Ну… он закрыл меня от луча фазера во время одной из симуляций..?

– Он рисковал своей жизнью ради вас?

– Да, – пожимает плечами Райли. – Но он бы сделал это ради любого из нас. Я не какой-то там особенный...

***

Спок должен признать, что он весьма удивлён звонком своего молодого двойника с просьбой – или, если быть точным, – требованием сказать, что связывает Джима с Кевином Райли и Томасом Лейтоном.

– Я полагаю, что раз ты спрашиваешь меня, ты исчерпал другие ресурсы – включая разговор с Томасом Лейтоном и Кевином Райли. – Он слишком хорошо себя знает, чтобы спрашивать разговаривал ли он с Джимом.

– Да, – незамедлительно отвечает двойник, не стесняясь того, что они оба знают, что обратятся к своему двойнику лишь в самом крайнем случае. – Доктор Лейтон был необычайно краток. Лейтенант Райли был более чем счастлив поделиться своей историей, но она не имеет прямого отношения к… ситуации с капитаном. – Он пристально рассматривает лицо напротив. – Ты знаешь, что является связующем элементом между ними.

– Знаю, – подтверждает Спок. – Могу я спросить, почему тебе требуется эта информация?

Молодой Спок смотрит прямо.

– Нет.

Удивительно. Неужели он был таким скрытным в этом возрасте?

– К сожалению, это не моя тайна. Однако я могу тебя заверить, что совместно пережитое Джимом, доктором Томасом Лейтоном и Кевином Райли определённо нельзя назвать приятным опытом, это не нанесло непоправимого ущерба. Старший брат и отец смогли защитить Джима от самого страшного.

– Понимаю, – тихо отвечает Спок. – В таком случае, мне более не требуется твоя помощь.

– Нет?

– Позволь мне перефразировать: в таком случае, ты не сможешь мне помочь понять пережитое Джимом.

– Напротив, – хмурится Спок. – Я понимаю Джима и всё пережитое им очень хорошо.

– Неверно. Ты понимаешь Джима из твоей Вселенной и его опыт.

– Я не заметил серьёзных отличий между ними двумя.

– Нет, ты нет, – натянуто ответил молодой Спок. – Джеймс Кирк может стать тем, кого желает видеть его аудитория. Изобразить убедительную версию самого себя будет даже слишком легко.

– Может несколько маленьких отличий и присутствуют между Джимом из твоей Вселенной и моим, – признаёт Спок, – но по сути они одинаковы. У них одна судьба.

– Они не одинаковы, – отвечает его двойник, с уверенностью в голосе, удивившей даже самого посла. – Есть всего одно отличие между двумя капитанами, но одно маленькое отклонение сделало их разными до неузнаваемости.

– И что это, позволь спросить, за критичное отклонение?

– Там, где твой Кирк имел поддержку семьи, мой был один?

***

Он знает, что он в медотсеке ещё до того, как открывает глаза, узнав это тихое гудение, отчётливый запах дезинфектанта, неясное чувство чужой кровати. Но здесь странно тихо, слишком тихо для медотсека, почему..?

Он открывает глаза, видит синюю перегородку. На часах 02:51. Оу. Так вот почему.

Джим садится, разминает плечи, оглядывается и – и видит Боунса, распластанного в кресле рядом с кроватью. Джим приглядывается к нему и видит тёмные синяки под глазами, неопрятную бороду, общий помятый вид, который появляется, если нормально не спать неделю. Ну, или пять дней, как в данном случае.

Боунс немного дрожит во сне. В медотсеке зверски холодно, и... Джим смотрит вниз. Боунс накрыл его тремя одеялами, но забыл захватить себе хотя бы одно. Он даже всё ещё в перчатках.

Небольшое маневрирование с капельницей в руке, но Джим не может просто сидеть, пока Боунс дрожит, а всего в нескольких футах от них тележка с одеялами… Невелика задача.

Ноги немного дрожат (наверное стоит спросить Боунса, сколько он был в отключке), но, опираясь на стойку с капельницей, ему удаётся взять одеяло. Он укрывает друга, и Боунс что-то ворчит во сне и зарывается глубже в тепло. Джим думает, что справился секунд десять, прежде чем Боунс открывает глаза, лицо уже наполовину перешло в режим “Хмурый”.

– Какого чёрта ты не в постели? – рявкает он.

Джим забирается на кушетку.

– Неправда.

Боунс выпрямляется в кресле, со стоном потирает шею и не перестаёт сверлить Джима глазами.

– Я даже не знаю, почему пытаюсь тебе что-то вдолбить в голову. Ты явно меня не слушаешь.

– Я тебя слушаю,– возражает Джим.

– Ага, – сухо соглашается Боунс. – Тогда скажи мне, что я говорил о смертельно опасном безрассудстве?

– Эмм… Не надо?

Боунс снимает перчатки, трёт глаза и со вздохом берёт падд с медицинской картой Джима. Не его обычный “Как-жаль-что-я-слишком-устал-чтобы-убить-тебя-прямо-сейчас” вздох. А просто… усталый.

– Я думал, что и правда потерял тебя, – тихо говорит он. Он всё ещё смотрит в падд, но Джим знает, что это только потому, что Боунс не хочет смотреть на него.

– Прости, – Джиму правда жаль.

Боунс откладывает падд с большей, чем необходимо, силой.

– Я не хочу твоих извинений, – рявкает он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты так не делал.

– Я не могу изменить прошлое, Бо… – почему-то произносить имя вслух намного сложнее, чем мысленно; оно напоминает ему о пустых глазах и заширокой улыбке, вызывает тошноту и головокружение, – Док.

Боунс бросает в его сторону косой взгляд, тут же отворачивается, пряча потемневшие, усталые глаза, и потирает щеку.

– Знаешь, есть определённая процедура, – наконец говорит он, Джим знает, что если Боунс использует вводные фразы, то всё плохо. – После того, как офицер провёл на вражеской территории более трёх дней, не выходя на контакт. Есть форма. GX-12 называется. Звёздный Флот прислал мне такую на тебя. – Он делает вдох, заставляет голос звучать ровнее. – Пропавший без вести, предположительно мёртв.

Джим не знает, что и ответить на это.

– Фактически, это официальный способ для Звёздного Флота сказать нам перестать тебя искать. Я должен был подписать  её два дня назад.

– Тебе её прислал Пайк? – удивлённо спрашивает Джим.

– Нет. Он был вынужден передать дело другому адмиралу. Звёздный Флот решил, что он слишком лично вовлечён.

Джим открывает рот.

 –Если ты скажешь, что-нибудь из «Это потому, что я хорош в постели», клянусь Богом, я забью тебя до смерти твоей же медкартой.

...и закрывает.

Боунс делает глубокие вдохи-выдохи, как обычно, когда пытается не взорваться. Или не заплакать.

– Даже когда мы наконец нашли тебя, ты был… ты был почти в отключке. Не подпускал меня к себе с гипо. Споку пришлось применить своё психо-вуду…

– Слияние разумов? Разве это не личное?

– Это очень личное, – отвечает Боунс. – Обычно только для супругов и членов семьи.

Оу.

Мир Джима остановился, хоть Боунс и продолжает что-то говорить.

– Здесь всё напоминало поминки или типа того, все ходили такие… потерянные, готовые сорваться. Гейле однажды пришлось раньше закончить смену. Чехов кого-то ударил за то, что говорил о тебе в прошедшем времени… не то, чтобы я его винил…

– Чехов?

– Забудь о Чехове, ты бы видел Спока. Едва разговаривал, едва на кого-нибудь смотрел всё то время, пока тебя не было. Он был… Он был как настоящий робот. Ну… – Боунс тяжело вздыхает. – Это всё пока мы не вернули тебя на корабль. Я не поверил, если бы сам  не видел его в медотсеке. Просто смотрел. Он беспокоился, Джим. Правда беспокоился.

Оу. Значит, его галлюцинация была права. Спок заботится о нём, волнуется… будет скучать, если Джима не будет рядом.

– Где он сейчас? – с бешено колотящимся сердцем спрашивает Джим.

Боунс смотрит на него странно.

– Учитывая, что сейчас три ночи, наверное на уроках танцев.

– Ты смешон.

– Ухура пришла за ним после бета-смены… Думаю, он с ней.

Верно. Со своей девушкой.

Со своей девушкой, которая Джиму нравится. Которую Джим счастлив видеть вместе со своим первым офицером и близким другом.

Он СЧАСТЛИВ.

Он же не ждал от Спока того, что вулканцу не нужно; Джим не… не делает так, потому что...

Потому что уже смирился с разницей между Пещерным Споком и из этой Вселенной.

Да и даже если у него со Споком был шанс, которого у них нет, у Джима никогда не было романтических отношений, и он такого не хочет. Настоящая любовь – это миф, который он давно разрушил..

От этого не должно быть больно. Правда не должно.

Но это больно.

«Мы через это уже проходили, Кирк. Другая Вселенная, другие правила, другие отношения. Тебе и так повезло, что Спок стал твоим другом. Не жадничай.»

– Так называемые Дети Солнца ушли раньше, чем мы до них добрались, – продолжает Боунс. – Что и неплохо, потому что мы бы наверное их убили, учитывая в каком состоянии ты был. Это была вода, они подмешали в неё какой-то галлюциноген, ты не мог знать…

– Я знал, – отвечает Джим. – Я всё равно её пил.

– Ты знал? – ошеломлённо переспрашивает Боунс.

– Что, думаешь, я бы не пил, если бы знал? – подняв бровь, спрашивает он, словно и не было очень реальной возможности, что он бы так и сделал.

– Нет… Конечно, нет… – отвечает Боунс, немного неловко, словно он хочет о чём-то поговорить, и, о святая диско мать, пристрелите его на месте.

– Джим, когда… Когда ты был под наркотиками, ты сказал… кое-что… – он смотрит на Джима, словно надеется, что он вот так просто начнёт изливать душу. Джим смотрит на него в ответ.

– В смысле, не то, чтобы ты в этот раз сказал что-то что… – продолжает Боунс, когда понимает, что от Джима помощи не дождёшься. – Когда ты был с Гейлой… – Он замолкает, потирает бородатую щеку и беспомощно смотрит на него. – Чёрт возьми, Джим. Я доктор, а не мозгоправ. Просто поговори со мной.

Джим закрывает глаза.

– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, ты неправ.

Пауза.

– Никто… Никогда не было никакого..?

– Никто не заставлял меня делать то, чего я сам не хотел.

– Но…

– Боунс, – обрывает Джим, и доктор замолкает. – Не то, чтобы я тебе не доверял. Потому что я доверяю, и… Я не могу передать, сколько это для меня значит. Но я правда не хочу сейчас об этом говорить. Окей?

– Под «сейчас» ты имеешь в виду…

– Никогда.

Боунс молча смотрит на него, с волнением и беспокойством, и кто знает, что он ищет в глазах Джима; но, после, кажется, вечности поиска, он наклоняется и обнимает его.

– Окей. Окей.

***

Ленор резко просыпается от звука бьющегося стекла в другом конце номера отеля.

– Отец? – зовёт она.

Нет ответа.

Она встаёт с кровати и проходит во вторую комнату. Первое, что она видит, – это осколки стекла на полу, которые раньше были лампой. Потом – отца, сидящего на кровати, в поту, задыхающегося и уставившегося в пустоту. Ленор осторожно обходит осколки.

– Отец, – шепчет. – Это просто ещё один кошмар.

Он не отвечает. Его глаза бегают по комнате, но они не видят Ленор, ищут, всегда ищут, что-то. Кого-то.

Она легко трогает его за руку, и он вскидывается, с ужасом на лице, пока наконец не замечает её.

Но даже тогда он не расслабляется.

– Это был он, – задушено говорит отец, указывая в пустоту. – Я слышал его. Я видел его, я…

– Ты не знаешь, что видел, – успокаивает она.

Его вдох обрывается, переходит во всхлип.

– Эти глаза не могут принадлежать никому другому, – прячет лицо в ладонях. – Он найдёт меня, Ленор. Они винит во всём меня. Не станет слушать. Куда бы я ни пошёл, он идёт за мной...

Она сидит рядом, обнимает дрожащими руками и чувствует, как щиплет в глазах, и отчаянно желая самой сразиться с призраками  отца. Отчаянно желая освободить его. Видеть его счастливым.

– Я сделаю всё, чтобы избавить тебя от кошмаров, отец, – тихо обещает Ленор, чувствуя мощную, холодную решимость внутри. – Что угодно.

***

– Наслаждаешься канцерогенами?

Джим чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул, но он не взвизгнул. Нет. Это был боевой клич, отгоняющий назойливых докторов.

– Я думал, ты собирался в каюту спать! – возмущается Джим.

– А я думал, что в тебе есть хоть капля разума, так что мы оба оказались неправы! Ты даже не представляешь, что никотин делает с твоими мозговыми клетками, не говоря уже о лёгких?

Джим пожимает плечами и делает затяжку.

– «Тот, кто отнимет двадцать лет у жизни, отнимет столько же у страха смерти.»2

– Ты же на самом деле не веришь в эту фигню, да? – потрясённо спрашивает Боунс.

– Нет, – Джим и сам удивлён своим ответом. – Не верю.

Боунса это не успокоило.

– Тогда выплюнь это.

– Ой, ну не надо…

– Выплюнь, Джим. Никаких сигарет в моём медотсеке. Если хочешь задохнуться плевральной жидкостью, то делай это в своё свободное время.

– Можно, правда?

– Нет, – хмурится Боунс.

Джим закатывает глаза, но тушит сигарету о металлическое изголовье кровати.

– Ладно. Твой медотсек – твои правила, док.

– Прекрати меня так называть.

– Как? – переспрашивает Джим.

– Док, – с отвращением повторяет тот. – Это странно.

– Это то, кто ты есть.

– Нет, – возражает Боунс. – Не с тобой. Я скучал, эти пять дней. Я… скучал по тому, как ты зовёшь меня Боунсом.

– Оуу. Ты меня любишь.

– Чертовски верно, – фыркает Боунс.

Он хотел что-то ещё добавить, но его прервал женский голос.

– Капитан.

Джим обернулся.

– Сестра Чепел. Что такое?

– Командер Спок пришёл вас проведать, – отвечает она, жестом показывая на дверь, где на пару футов позади неё стоит Спок, прямой и напряжённый, как палка.

Джим машет ему входить.

– Спок, приятель, чего ты ждёшь? Фанфар и салюта?

– Я лишь обозначил своё присутствие, – отвечает Спок. – Вы были вовлечены в приватный разговор.

Боунс закатывает глаза.

– Не волнуйся, этот момент уже прошёл. Я просто зашёл за парой файлов. Теперь пойду посплю. – И переводит на Джима взгляд ангела-мстителя. – Но если ты зажжёшь ещё одну сигарету, я узнаю. И задушу тебя во сне.

– Разумно.

С этим последним признанием вечной любви, Боунс покидает медотсек, а Спок подходит ближе к кровати Джима.

– Исключая стимулирующий эффект, сам процесс курения наносит непоправимый ущерб трахее…

– Ты пришёл сюда, чтобы читать мне лекции как жить?

– Нет. Я желаю оценить ваше состояние.

– Хорошо. Боунс сказал мне, что ты был среди тех, кто меня нашёл. Ты провёл со мной слияние разумов…

Это только Джиму так кажется, или Споку и правда неловко?

– Прошу прощение. Это был… исключительный случай.

Он жалеет. Он жалеет, что ему пришлось слиться разумом с Джимом.

Ну, конечно. Они могут быть друзьями, но Джим не настолько особенный для него. Не такой, как другой Джим был другому Споку.

– Я бы также хотел выполнить своё обещание, – заканчивает Спок.

– Какое обещание?

– Вы… попросили послушать моё сердце.

Ну, вот что значит неловко.

– Я?

Спок сканирует его пристальным взглядом.

– Что вы помните за последние пять дней, капитан?

– Немного, – признаёт Джим. Он помнит свой разговор с Галлюциногенным Споком во всех смущающих подробностях, но остальное также возвращается к нему отдельными кусочками и обрывками, преимущественно во сне. Он помнит достаточно, чтобы понять, что ему лучше и не вспоминать.

– В любом случае, – говорит Спок. – Я принял обязательство, полностью осознавая свои действия. А значит, должен его выполнить.

– Замечательно, – сухо откликается Джим. – Рад твоему энтузиазму. – Но любопытство перевешивает гордость. – У вулканцев сердце расположено в другом месте?

– Да. Там, где у людей находится печень.

И раз уж Джим расстался с иллюзией о самоуважении, можно и насладиться этим, поэтому Джим наклоняется и прислоняется головой к животу Спока, и вот оно. Устойчивый, ровный ритм, сильный, и идеальный, и удивительно живой.

– Вау, – выдыхает он. – Это невероятно.

Когда он наконец отстраняется, он замечает, что лицо Спока выглядит зеленее обычного.

– Ты в порядке?

Спок колеблется. Присаживается на кровать.

– А вы?

– Ты уклоняешься!

– Возможно, – соглашается Спок. – Тем не менее уловка оправдана. Когда я видел вас в прошлый раз, вы были без сознания.

– Я в порядке, Спок, – вздыхает Джим.

–Выражение «в порядке» имеет различные значения.

– Тогда суперклассно. Всё тип-топ. Потрясно. На волне. Теперь достаточно точно?

Спок продолжает своё сканирование.

– Мне часто говорили, что когда люди расстроены, им нужно выговориться. Полагаю, это способ эмоциональной разрядки. Я предлагаю свою кандидатуру в качестве собеседника.

Он сидит рядом, внимательный и немного настороженный, словно думает, что Джим его ударит или типа того.

– Спасибо, не стоит. Разговоры может и полезны для людей в целом, но не для конкретно этого человека.

– Оу.

Очень неловкая пауза.

– Может быть в таком случае, вы предпочтёте математику? – предлагает Спок.

– Математику?

– Я нахожу её… довольно успокаивающей в своём постоянстве. Даже в самых незнакомых обстоятельствах один плюс один равно два, два плюс два – четыре, и так далее. Даже когда всё остальное неопределённо, можно верить в постоянство математики. Так остаётся меньше места для неуверенности – всё либо верно, либо неверно, и разница между ними очевидна для каждого, кто захочет проверить. Что бы ни было, два плюс два равно четыре, четыре плюс два – шесть, шесть на шесть – тридцать шесть, тридцать шесть на тридцать шесть…

– 1296, – отвечает Джим.

Спок удивлён.

– Да. А 1296 на 1296 будет…

Над этим Джим задумывается на секунду дольше.

–1,679,616.

Спок смотрит на него долго-долго.

– Верно, – наконец отвечает он.

– Математика мне подходит, – усмехается Джим.

***

В конце концов сверхзаботу Леонарда перевешивает желание не сойти с ума окончательно, пытаясь удержать Джима от нескольких рискованных побегов из медотсека, и он допускает капитана к службе с условием, что первые пару дней он не будет перетруждаться.

И, раз быть занозой в боку Леонарда – истинное призвание Джима, дурак проводит не одну, не две, а три смены подряд на мостике, двухчасовую тренировку в спортзале и присоединяется к Споку на обход лабораторий, без всяких на то причин.

Поэтому доктор чувствует себя вправе задержать его, когда они проходят мимо медотсека.

– Доктор, – приветствует Спок, пока Леонард проверяет показания Джима и проводит сверку с последними данными. – Мы здесь для того, чтобы определить последние достижения в исследовании команды лабораторных медиков. Как ваш образец вируса сакуро среагировал на экспериментальную вакцину?

– Никаких изменений с прошлого раза, – отвечает Леонард, игнорируя то, как Джим закатил глаза, и меряя давление капитана.

– Значит, у вас не было никаких изменений за последний месяц? – повторяет хобгоблин, с осуждением.

Леонард хмуро смотрит на старпома.

– Эксперименты занимают время, я доктор, а не шаман. Хотя… Недавно произошло кое-что. Один из лабораторных трибблов сбежал. Ты случайно не знаешь, где он, а?

– Нет, – отвечает Спок. – Но учитывая наличие интеллекта у животного, что было доказано исследованиями в области ксенозоологии; весьма нелогично использовать их для тестирования потенциально опасных экспериментов на основании одного лишь предположения, что они примитивнее людей, и поэтому менее ценные. Пользуясь таким  предположением, вулканцы должны тестировать экспериментальные вакцины на землянах.

Джим всё это время смотрел на Спока, но теперь поворачивается к Леонарду.

– Всё, что я слышал, это: «Они милые, и я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил колоть им экзотические болезни».

– Возможно, люди так это и воспринимают, – уверенно продолжает Спок. – Небольшой размер и меховой покров трибблов оказывает успокаивающее действие на чрезмерно активную психику людей. Я, конечно же, не поддаюсь этому эффекту.

– Ставлю пятьдесят кредитов на то, что он спит с этим трибблом чаще, чем с Ухурой, – шепчет Боунс Джиму, тот усмехается.

– В любом случае, – вмешивается Спок – капитан уже объявил, что в гипотетическом состязании между лабораториями Энтерпрайз на звание “самой крутяшной”, работа моей личной команды исследователей по разработке синтетический провизии с возможностью длительной транспортировки выиграет с значительным отрывом.

– Он прав, – улыбается Джим, широко, открыто и радостно. Такую улыбку Леонард видит первый раз.

– Соревнование нечестное, – ворчит Лен. – Джим предвзято судит из-за своей боязни трибблов.

– Это не боязнь, Боунс, а подозрительность!

– О, да, прости, подозрительность. К живым пон-понам. Так менее смешно.

– Я не обязан сидеть и выслушивать оскорбления. У меня много важных капитанских дел!

И с этим заявлением он задирает нос к потолку и обиженно уходит из медотсека. Уже получив необходимые результаты сканирования, Лен его не задерживает.

– Я не знал о личной вендетте капитана к трибблам, – задумчиво произносит Спок, глядя вслед повернувшему за угол Джиму.

– Он никогда их не любил. Говорит, что всё настолько милое должно иметь зловещий план, – фыркает МакКой.

– И я склонен с ним согласиться, – отвечает Спок, что само по себе странно, но потом он ещё добавляет: – Поскольку у него был уникальный опыт в этом убедиться.

– У него был… – тут до него доходит смысл слов вулканца. – У него был что?

Спок лишь смотрит на него, лицо абсолютно нечитаемо.

– Боюсь, я не понимаю ваш вопрос.

– Нет, чёрт возьми, понимаешь, – шипит Леонард. – Ты…

– Вы выглядите расстроенным, – хладнокровно замечает Спок. – Это потому, что вы состоите в романтической связи с капитаном?

– Потому что я... что?

– Вопрос логичный. Вы недовольны моим замечанием об объективной привлекательности капитана.

Леонард продолжает сверлить взглядом вулканца.

 – Его… – он недоговаривает, лишь устало потирает переносицу. – Зна’шь что, я, пожалуй, недостаточно пьян для подобных разговоров. Наслаждайся своим трибблом.

С этими словами он разворачивается и уходит в свой офис, спиной чувствуя тёмный, пронизывающий взгляд Спока.

Прекрасно, прямо то, что нужно: ревнивый вулканец. Влюблённый ревнивый вулканец.

Влюблённый, но не догадывающийся об этом, ревнивый вулканец

Господи, спаси и сохрани.

***

Эта неделя ознаменовалась новым первым разом – первый раз, когда Джим не участвует в миссии, а.к.а.  первый раз, когда Боунс заставляет Джима не участвовать в миссии, потому что доктор ещё не оправился от травмы.

Не то, чтобы он так сказал, конечно. Дословно его слова звучали так:

– Ты спустишься вниз только через мой труп, или, точнее, через твой труп, потому что только ступи на площадку транспортатора, я достану ружьё и пристрелю тебя, точно тебе говорю.

– У тебя есть ружьё? – ошеломлённо спрашивает Джим.

– Я из Джорджии, – отвечает Боунс. – В Джорджии ружьё есть у всех.

– Спок, – ноет Джим. – Боунс угрожает своему старшему офицеру!

– Как не хотелось бы мне соглашаться с доктором МакКоем, – отвечает Спок. – Но я полагаю, что в этом случае он прав.

И Джим просто молча смотрит на них, слишком удивлённый, чтобы спорить.

И команда для высадки спускается без него, что в тот момент вроде бы было разумно, поскольку капитану не обязательно участвовать в рутинной операции, и там некого было соблазнять, но часы идут, а они всё ещё не возвращаются, и Джим начинает чувствовать себя брошенным. А ещё ему скучно.

Вот почему он начинает спамить в их общий чат.

>>КАКИЕ НОВОСТИ, БОТАНИКИ??<<

Первым, что неудивительно, ответ приходит от Спока.

>>За последние 1.38 минут не зафиксировано никаких значимых событий, капитан. Миссия проходит в штатном режиме.<<

И следом за этим:

>>НАПИШЕШЬ ЕЩЁ РАЗ, И Я ВЫКИНУ СВОЙ КОМ В ФИОЛЕТОВОЕ БУРЛЯЩЕЕ МОРЕ, КЛЯНУСЬ ИИСУСОМ РИКРОЛЛИНГА.<<

>>Прекрасная картинка, Боунс.<<

>>Разве подобные клятвы не считаются богохульством на Земле?<< – от Спока.

>>Заткнись<<

>>О, да, определённо считаются. А Боунсу придётся объясняться, когда он попадёт на ту вселенскую обжираловку на небе.<<

>>Я сказал, ЗАТКНИСЬ.<<

Джим усмехается.

>>Готов поспорить, у него лицо вот такое >:| сейчас<<

>>Положительно, капитан.<<

А потом.

>>Разве это не стандартное выражение лица доктора МакКоя?<<

Джим смеётся.

>>От вулканца слышу.<< Ответ МакКоя ожидаемо грубый.

>>Тише-тише, мальчики,<< – печатает Джим в ответ. >>Повежливее. Нянечка будет жаловаться.<<

И в этот момент приходит сообщение от Скотти:

>>Кэп, я не знаю, чем заслужил подобное, но я РАСКАИВАЮСЬ.<<

***

Несмотря на старания Боунса со Споком, Джим всё-таки продолжает участвовать в миссиях. В основном это дипломатические переговоры и рутинные патрулирования, ну и иногда одна из планет Федерации запросит помощь Звёздного Флота. От Джима требуется лишь улыбаться и сочувственно кивать на жалобы о последних перестановках в Вооружённых силах.

Вернувшись с одной из таких миссий, где фактически весь день строил из себя голубоглазую блондинку, не сильно глупую, что оскорбительно, и не сильно умную, чтобы не вызывать опасений; он внезапно понимает, что это был его день рождения. Технически, всё ещё его день рождения – осталось сорок минут. Это первый год, когда он не напился до беспамятства.

Или первый год, когда он пока что не напился до беспамятства, потому что Джим думает, что раз он сам забыл о своём дне рождения, то и остальные тоже забыли. Но, когда Боунс со Споком заходят к нему с отчётом о проделанной работе, доктор всовывает ему то, что очень напоминает бутылку, завёрнутую в подарочную бумагу.

– Вот, – говорит он, чуткий, как всегда. – Я почти час потратил, пытаясь заставить Чепел упаковать это.

– Я тронут, – Джим прижимает подарок к уху и встряхивает. – Аха! Боунс, как ты узнал, что мне нужна новая упаковка клингонских афродизиаков? – Боунс закатывает глаза. Джим разворачивает упаковку и, усмехаясь, достаёт бутылку ромуланского эля. – Идеально. И я уже знаю повод.

К тому моменту, как Джим открывает бутылку, Боунс стоит наготове со стаканами. Джим и правда понятия не имеет, что бы он без него делал.

– У меня также есть для тебя подарок, – говорит Спок, протягивая ему книгу. Подарочная бумага, наверное, не для вулканцев.

– Повесть о двух городах! О, друг, я её не перечитывал вечность… – Он открывает первую страницу. –  «Это было самое прекрасное время, это было самое злосчастное время…»3 –  Он поднимает глаза. – Зашифрованное послание, Спок?

– Не входило в мои намерения, капитан.

–  Спасибо, – Джим смеётся. – Это замечательный подарок. Но последний раз тебе говорю – вне службы зови меня по имени, окей? Не заставляй меня сделать это приказом.

– Да, сэр, –  по привычке отвечает Спок, и тут же поправляет себя. –  Джим.

– Почему здесь вообще должен быть скрытый смысл? – встревает Боунс, уже выпивший свой стакан и тянущийся за бутылкой. – Почему это не может быть просто книгой?

– У книг можно многому научиться, – отвечает Джим, делая глоток эля, наслаждаясь огнём, стекающим по горлу вниз. –  Ты узнаёшь в них себя. – И, вау, Боунс заполучил по-настоящему хороший продукт в этот раз. – Например, «Путешествия Гулливера» рассказывают о докторе с настолько глупым именем, что все зовут его по фамилии, который оставил свою семью в поисках приключений на корабле в бездну неизвестности.

Боунс начинает злиться. Видимо из-за «оставил свою семью»...

– Угу, и как Гулливер решает свои проблемы?

Джим задумывается.

– По большей части, писает на них.

– Прекрасно, – устало отвечает Боунс. – Я так рад, что мы это выяснили.

– Серьёзно, Боунс, книги могут рассказать о разных жизненных ситуациях!

– О, в этом я не сомневаюсь, – отвечает он. – Например, я помню одного персонажа, которого звали Джеймс, как и тебя…

– Угу.

– Который слишком много времени уделял своим волосам, как ты…

– Угу.

– Который был довольно умный и очень высокомерный...

– Угу…

– А потом его съел крокодил.

Пауза.

– Вот видишь, я думал о Гарри Поттере, а ты – о Питер Пэне.

– Вы говорите, что капитана может съесть крокодил? – спрашивает Спок настолько спокойным голосом, что прямо оскорбительно.

– Никогда не знаешь, – возмущается Боунс.

Спок оборачивается к Джиму.

– В таком случае, мы должны быть начеку в случае возможных враждебных контактов с космическими крокодилами.

Джим не может не засмеяться.

– Дума’шь это смешно. А на кого напал космический лемур в прошлом месяце?

Смех Джима резко обрывается.

– Мы не шутим о космическом лемуре, Боунс, – серьёзно говорит он. – Это было страшно.

– Я также вспоминаю тот случай с определённым беспокойством, – признаётся Спок.

– Чёрт возьми, да, – соглашается Джим и протягивает ему стакан. Спок явно позабавлен, но покорно чокается с ним стаканом.

– С днём рождения, капитан, – тихо говорит он.

– И многими другими, – добавляет Боунс так, словно это угроза. Джим чокается и с ним. пусть даже он и вспомнил космического лемура. хмурые линии на лице доктора разглаживаются. – Я рад, что ты жив, парень.

Джим улыбается в ответ.

– И я, – говорит он от всего сердца.

Спок переводит взгляд с одного на второго.

– Я также благодарен тому, что вы живы, капитан. Я не озвучивал данную мысль, потому что не думал, что возможны разногласия.

Боунс со звоном опускает свой стакан.

– Бога ради, ты, зеленокровый подражатель лепреконов! Это не соревнование!

Джим прячет улыбку в свой стакан.

***

Следующая миссия с высадкой немного другая. Во-первых. это первый контакт, а во-вторых, её довольно просто координировать. Представители Рилот кажутся разумными и дружелюбными, что, как по своему опыту знает Джим, совсем не влияет на возможность пыток в будущем, но улыбаться в ответ намного приятнее.

Следующее отличие состоит в том, что Джиму не приходится никого уговаривать позволить ему спуститься вниз. На самом деле...

– Кто из вас самый старший по званию? – спрашивает межпланетный посол Рилот – Аиала, как помнит Джим, ну или у неё просто болит зуб.

– Это я, – отвечает Джим.

Она наклоняет голову набок.

– Королевская семья запросила личную встречу сначала только с вами, прежде чем разрешить спуститься другим.

– Это, – встревает Спок, и даже Джим вздрагивает от холодного, неумолимого тона его голоса, – неприемлемо.

Аиала переводит свой взгляд на него.

– Если вы беспокоитесь о потенциальной угрозе, позвольте мне вас заверить…

– Я буду сопровожадть капитана.

– Но традиции приёма посетителей на Рилоте…

– Я буду сопровождать капитана, – повторяет Спок.

***

Если вкратце, Спок сопровождает капитана.

Как оказалось, королевская семья действительно хотела встретиться с ним, и тви’лексы и правда разумные, и дружелюбные, и горячие с их тентаклевыми ушами. Даже если их царство джунглей включает в себя… интересную идею внутренней сантехники.

Познакомившись с Джимом и убедившись, что он не серийный маньяк (Спока они обходят по широкой дуге, но Джим их не винит), они разрешают ему позвать остальную часть группы высадки. Скотти говорит, что нужно подождать пару минут, и Джим со Споком просто стоят на балконе огромной королевской резиденции на дереве, ждут остальных. Ожидание сложно назвать утомительным – пейзаж превосходный, к тому же довольно приятно побыть со Споком наедине без шахмат... Но, Спок, похоже, думает иначе; Джим видит напряжение в линии его плеч и поднятом подбородке, и слишком идеальной выправке.

– Что-то не так? – спрашивает Джим, боясь (надеясь?), что это из-за него.

– Если быть честным, я нахожу первый контакт довольно утомительным.

– Правда? А я люблю. Люблю делать первый шаг Федерации на абсолютно новой планете. Люблю новые ощущения. Это… успокаивает, понимаешь?

– Нет, – Спок наклоняет голову на бок. – Я нахожу успокаивающим повторение и постоянство. Только в том, что сохраняет постоянство, логично быть уверенным. Эта уверенность успокаивает.

– Как математика.

– Да, как математика. Новые ощущения, незнакомые обстоятельства, с другой стороны… интересны. Возможно, полезны. Но я не могу понять, как они могут успокаивать.

– Ну, подумай вот о чём. – Джим обводит рукой прекрасные джунгли перед ними. – Всего несколько часов назад это место было совершенно неизвестным. это было серое, бесконечное пространство. и никто понятия не имел, что здесь. Это пугало. В каком-то смысле пугало даже больше, чем если бы мы просто знали, что эта планета враждебна. А теперь… теперь мы увидели это серое, невзрачное пространство, мы стоим на нём, мы к нему прикоснулись. Вот смотри.

Он протягивает руку и проводит по лепестку снежно-белого цветка, цветущего по всему дереву, потом переворачивает ладонью вверх, показывая Споку, растерянно смотрящему на него.

– Эти руки только что коснулись того, что всего четыре часа назад было загадкой. Вот почему я люблю новые ощущения – они превращают пугающее в знакомое. И если ты можешь превратить пугающее в знакомое, ты можешь справиться с чем угодно. Я думаю, это успокаивает, потому что в следующий раз, когда я столкнусь с незнакомой ситуацией, чем-то пугающим, я могу посмотреть на свои руки и вспомнить, что это не первый раз, когда я делал что-то, чего боялся, – я открывал новые странные миры, новую жизнь и новые цивилизации, я смело шёл вперёд туда, куда не ступала нога человека… и каждый раз всё хорошо заканчивалось. И, может, когда то, что там, больше не будет меня пугать, я не буду бояться того, что здесь – и даже когда буду умирать, я не буду бояться перейти в последний странный новый мир, куда однажды уходят все.

Спок не отвечает поначалу, и в воцарившейся тишине монолог Джима кажется намного более личным и намного более смущающим, чем казалось, когда он произносил всё это. Обычно так он говорит только в своей голове. Что-то в Споке просто… вызывает доверие.

– Удивительно, – говорит вулканец.

***

Постепенно сближаясь со Споком. некоторые из их споров, как личные, так и рабочие, решаются сами собой.

Другие – нет.

Одним из таких вопросов является температура на мостике. За исключением первых дней капитанства Джима, Спок каждое утро первым появляется за своим рабочим местом на альфа-смену и устанавливал температуру. Проблема в том, что для Джима – и других людей в команде – пустынная жара не является привычной средой.

Спок однажды поднял этот вопрос, предложил понизить градус, но Джим чувствует, что… вулканец и так во многом под них подстраивается. Меньшее, что они могут для него сделать, – это немного разгорячиться.

Эмм. Ну, выражение такое.

– Не проблема, – говорит он Споку. – Разница в температуре не такая уж и огромная. И это хорошая причина снять с себя слой одежды!

– Вы хотите сделать форменку не обязательной? – спрашивает Сулу. – Потому что я за.

– О, нет, – отвечает Джим. – Я говорил о нижнем белье.

На лице Спока почти болезненное выражение. Странно, как Джим может это видеть, несмотря на то, что он даже не моргнул в ответ.

– Пожалуйста, капитан, не надо.

– Что? Почему нет? – ну, да, это была шутка, но Спок ведёт себя так, словно его жизнь рушится.

А вулканец смотрит ему прямо в глаза и продолжает:

– Потому что ваши ягодицы и так более чем доступны глазам всех членов экипажа, кто желает лицезреть.

– Прошу прощения, – Джим резко встаёт. – Спок, мостик на тебе.

***

Вот что приводит Джима к одной из раковин в мужской уборной, или, точнее, на одну из раковин, где он очень продуктивно проводит следующие десять минут, изгибаясь в совершенно странные позы и выпячивая свой зад в попытке увидеть его в зеркале. Йеп, убеждается он. Всё ещё такой же прекрасный, как он и думает. Так почему Спок не хочет  его видеть?

– Всё хорошо, – утешает его Джим. – Я в тебя всё ещё верю.

– Боже, что на этой зелёной, синей и пурпурной земле ты делаешь?

Джим почти падает с раковины.

– Боунс! – пищит он. – Хей!

Доктор устало потирает глаза.

– Я хочу это знать?

– Наверное, нет, – признаёт Джим.

– И если я тебе скажу спуститься, прежде чем ты разобьёшь свою маленькую хорошенькую голову, ты меня не послушаешь, да?

– Наверное, нет.

Боунс кивает и направляется к писсуарам, заняться своим делом, а Джим продолжает вращаться, пытаясь получше рассмотреть себя в зеркале.

В конце концов, Боунс хмурится и спрашивает:

– Окей, что не так?

– Почему ты решил, что что-то не так?

– Ты даже не притворился, что смотришь на мой член, – волнуется Боунс.

– Оу. Прости за это. Хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел?

– Нет, спасибо, мне и так неплохо.

– Хорошо.

Между ними снова уютная тишина, пока доктор заканчивает свои дела.

– Я расстроен, Боунс, – заявляет Джим.

– Разве мы не договорились о том, что я не хочу знать?

– Спок хочет, чтобы я носил бельё на мостике.

Боунс выглядит так, словно лимон проглотил.

– Эм, помимо прочего, – исправляется Джим. – Я пошутил, что буду ходить без белья, потому что на мостике слишком жарко, а он сказал, что мои ягодицы и так слишком доступны чужим глазам.

Доктор стонет, словно устал от всего этого.

– Боунс, Спок меня не любит…

– И с чего ты так решил?

– Ну, ему не нравятся мои брюки.

– Ему нравятся твои брюки. В этом вся и проблема.

– Боунс. Сосредоточься. Вот задание. – Джим поворачивается спиной к другу. – Мои брюки неприличные, да или нет?

Доктор лишь громче скрипит зубами и печально моет руки. Сам факт того, что кто-нибудь может мыть руки печально, весьма впечатляет, но если кто и может это сделать, – это Боунс.

Джим расстёгивает пуговицу и пытается рассмотреть стало ли лучше, но ему сложно сказать.

– А так менее неприлично? – спрашивает он Боунса, который к этому моменту стал игнорировать затруднительное положение Джима и не отвечает. – А если так?

– Сам факт, что мы ведём этот разговор, неприличен, – недоволен тот.

– Боунс нам не помощник, – грустно говорит Джим своей филейной части. – Думаю, придётся нам самим решать эту дилемму.

– Ты можешь перестать разговаривать со своими частями тела? Это очень тревожит.

Джим его игнорирует.

– Боунс такая злюка. Ты единственный, кто никогда меня не подводил.

И в этот момент, по закону Мёрфи, он пытается развернуться чуть больше, отодвигается назад, чтобы лучше рассмотреть себя и внезапно соскальзывает с края раковины, Боунс что-то кричит, а потом они оба оказываются на полу.

– Ау, – Джим потирает нос, где ударился о ключицу МакКоя.

Доктор лишь стонет, распластавшись на спине, руки прижаты  к полу весом Джима, оказавшегося на нём.

– Слазь, – пыхтит он. – Ты тяжёлый.

– Забери свои слова назад, – возмущается Джим.

– Нет!

Боунс пытается выползти из-под Джима, но капитан хватает его за запястья. С навыками, приобретёнными за время тренировок со Споком, и преимуществом гравитации, он довольно крепко держит друга на полу.

– Я не слезу, пока ты не скажешь, что я не тяжёлый, – сообщает он Боунсу. – И что я монстр секса. И самое прекрасное создание, которое ты когда-либо видел.

– Я отказываюсь предавать свою честность.

– И я это уважаю, но только вместе с вечным заключением на полу уборной.

МаКой начинает вырываться, но безуспешно. Наконец, он сдаётся и выдавливает слова так, словно Джим его пытает.

– Ладно. Ты не тяжёлый.

–И? – подталкивает Джим.

Боунс смотрит на него фирменным «Как-жаль-что-я-слишком-устал-чтобы-убить-тебя-прямо-здесь-и-сейчас» взглядом.

– И ты монстр секса, окей?

– И?

Дверь уборной открывается. Джим слишком занят терроризированием доброго доктора, чтобы кто-нибудь из них двоих обратил на это внимание.

– И ты самое прекрасное существо, которое я когда-либо видел.

– Капитан, – раздаётся ледяной голос его первого офицера. – Доктор МакКой.

– Спок! – вскидывается Джим.

Он поднимается с Боунса, а Боунс поднимается с пола, и они проводят долгую, неловкую минуту, пытаясь привести в порядок свою одежду, и не смотрят друг на друга. Когда Джим набирается смелости поднять глаза, он видит, что спок смотрит на… на его… Джим опускает глаза вниз – оу. Застёгивает молнию, чувствуя, как горит лицо. Спок стоит навытяжку, идеально молчаливый и идеально спокойным, но Джиму кажется, что он планирует кого-нибудь убить.

А может и не кажется, потому что Боунс уже боится за свою жизнь.

– Джим, – хрипит он. – Скажи ему, что это не то, чем кажется. Пожалуйста.

Джим смотрит в глаза своему первому офицеру.

– Это не то, чем кажется! – мямлит он. – Я просто… хотел, чтобы он забрался ко мне в брюки. В смысле разобрался с моими брюками. В смысле с тем разговором, что мы вели о моих брюках! Там, на мостике.

Спок смотрит на него, как статуя с острова Пасхи.

Боунс выглядит так, словно смирился с быстрой и кровавой смертью.

– Ну, – заканчивает Джим. – Я сматываюсь.

И практически выбегает наружу, даже не остановившись, когда на лице Боунса появляется паника, и он шипит:

– Не оставляй меня с ним наедине!

– Увидимся позже, Боунс! – кричит Джим и поворачивает за угол ещё до того, как за ним закрылась дверь.

***

Джим и правда позже заглядывает в медотсек, частично, чтобы проверить, что Боунс ещё жив, и частично, чтобы извиниться за то, что бросил на растерзание собакам, но, по большей части, чтобы убедиться, что их Встреча алкоголя и чувств сегодня ещё в силе.

Боунс жив, что хорошо. Но он также начинает выглядеть загнанным в угол, как только появляется Джим, и ещё больше, когда он напоминает об их планах.

– Мы можем и в другой раз собраться. Давай… Давай пока сделаем паузу, хорошо? – предлагает Боунс, постоянно косясь на дверь в медотсек, словно боится быть застуканным.

– Что? – переспрашивает Джим. – Ты мне отказываешь? Почему?

Он уже говорил, что Боунс не умеет врать? Доктор даже не может смотреть ему в глаза, когда бормочет:

– Я… очень занят в медотсеке…

– Ты меня больше не любишь! – восклицает Джим.

Сумасшедшие глаза Боунса внезапно становятся ещё более сумасшедшими. Он наклоняется и шипит:

– Ты не можешь так шутить, Джим! Особенно в присутствии других людей!

– Почему нет? Боунс, ты ведёшь себя очень странно...

– Потому что у меня тяжёлая психологическая травма из-за моей дружбы с тобой. Но не стоит так об этом беспокоиться!

– И из-за этого ты больше меня не любишь, или ведёшь себя странно?

– Невероятно, –  уходя, бормочет Боунс.

– Чтоб ты на лего наступил! –  кричит ему вслед Джим.

***

Вот так внезапно получив свободный вечер, Джим идёт к Споку.

– Полагаю, доктор МакКой был занят, – щурится вулканец.

– Нет! – Джим всё отрицает, пусть даже его мозг в панике от жутковатой ПСИ-шности Спока. – Ты всегда мой выбор номер один!

Спок всё ещё подозрителен, но соглашается зайти позже, что хорошо.

***

Конечно, в конце концов, они решают сыграть партию в шахматы.

Обычно они разговаривают на самые разные темы, от философии до глупых пересудов, или сидят в уютной тишине, но в этот раз между ними висит густое напряжение. Как бы Джим не пытался его обойти и перевести разговор на более приятную тему, Спок тут же возвращается к работе – задания на следующий день, следующее совещание старших офицеров, текущий ремонт у айтишников.

– Знаешь, – у Джима лопается терпение. – Мы могли бы поговорить о чём-нибудь другом кроме работы.

Вулканец смотрит на него так, словно даже мысль о несвязанных-с-кораблём темах не появлялась в его голове, что одновременно ужасно и весьма вероятно.

– Например, что мы делаем в свободное время, – Спок всё ещё смотрит нечитаемым взглядом. – Или то, что делали до того, как пришли во Флот. Понимаешь? О личном.

– Я уже более чем достаточно осведомлён о вашей личной жизни, капитан, – жёстко и бескомпромиссно обрывает его Спок.

– Оу, окей, – Джим смотрит на доску с фигурами, но вместо планирования стратегии, пытается справитсья с  грозящими поглотить его желчью и болью.

– Это не значит, что я не хотел бы узнать о вас что-нибудь ещё, – говорит Спок, и выглядит при этом беспомощным и виноватым. Джим понимает, что для вулканца это так же неловко, как и для него самого.

А ещё он пытается исправиться.

– Окей, – соглашается Джим. – Так… есть что-то о тебе, о чём бы я в жизни не догадался?

Спок задумывается.

– Думаю, тебя удивит то, что я обручён.

– Ты… – что? – Ты обручён? – что?? – Вы с Ухурой…

Джим говорил себе снова и снова, что не ревнует, что он рад за них, что хочет видеть их вместе, говорил столько раз, что почти сам начал в это верить, но… Всё слишком быстро, он не готов, он не может…

– Я обручён не с Нийотой, – отвечает Спок. И тугой узел в животе Джима слабеет. А потом: – Я обручён с вулканкой по имени Т’Принг.

– Эээ, – тянет капитан, потому что… – А Ухура об этом знает?

– Конечно, – и теперь Джим уже и не пытается что-либо понять. – В детстве каждый вулканец обручается с другим, противоположного пола. Когда, будучи взрослыми, кто-то решает завести детей, то предполагается, что он или она сделают это со своим обручённым, при отсутствии конкретной, более желательной, кандидатуры.

Это… это ужасно, честно говоря, но Джим знает, что не стоит так говорить.

– Как логично, – бормочет он.

– Да, – соглашается его первый, и по голосу понятно, что он больше не хочет об этом говорить. – А ты?

– Я? Я не… О. О, точно, что-нибудь, о чём ты не догадываешься. Окей… – Он задумывается, вспоминает. – Ну, я ребёнком зарабатывал, играя в покер. И был хорош. Тут важна внимательность… В покере ты играешь с людьми, а не картами. И что я действительно умею, так это играть людьми. Я стал хорошо играть, зарабатывал репутацию, привлекал клиентов… Вот почему, думаю, казино никогда не проверяло, сколько мне лет, даже когда знали, что мне всего семнадцать.

– Меня это нисколько не удивляет, – отвечает Спок.

– Нет? – не зная, что ответить, капитан лишь улыбается. – Говоришь, это не считается. Хм… Как насчёт этого: думаю, ты никогда не догадывался, что я работал мастером по маникюру какое-то время.

Недоумённое моргание.

– Нет. Не догадывался.

– Ну, две недели. И большую часть времени, я не совсем работал… – Спок поднимает бровь. – Большинство людей, что там работали, были иммигрантами; они были в отчаянии, а хозяин салона этим воспользовался – заставлял их работать по шестнадцать часов в день, а платил половину положенного минимума, обращался, как с грязью, прилипшей к его туфле… Это неправильно.

– Ты возглавил забастовку в салоне, – предположил Спок.

– Да, чёрт возьми. Мы нарисовали плакаты, подготовили вдохновляющие речи, пели песни, неделю делали что угодно, кроме маникюра, и хозяин салона был вынужден уступить или потерять всех клиентов. Меня конечно уволили, но я добился для работниц нормального графика и приличной зарплаты. А они научили меня вьетнамскому, это того стоило.

– Понимаю.

– А ещё я научился делать потрясный маникюр! Но тебе наверно это не интересно, ладно, но даже самым стойким из клиентов нравился массаж. Вот, давай покажу…

Он берёт руку Спока в свою. Вулканец весь напрягся, но не отшатнулся.

Джим начинает как обычно, нажимает по центру запястья, пока Спок не расслабляется, затем поднимается выше, выводя круги на ладони. Или у него получается очень хорошо, или по-настоящему ужасно, потому что Спок делает резкий вдох.

Воодушевлённый реакцией, Джим переходит к пальцам, разминает их с внутренней стороны, затем тянет на себя каждый по очереди. Наконец он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Спока и мягко вращает их запястья по кругу.

– Приятно, да? – спрашивает Джим, закончив и разъединив их руки.

Спок издаёт этот… этот жалобный звук, и Джим замирает, потому что он отправится в свой личный ад за мысли о том, что этот звук, звучал похожим на стон.

Он поднимает глаза, хочет спросить, что не так, и замирает; губы вулканца слегка приоткрыты, глаза настолько тёмные, что кажутся чёрными.

– Что… – но не успевает закончить предложение, как Спок подрывается с места.

– Прошу прощения, – задушено извиняется вулканец. – Я должен… – кажется, он ищет слова, но останавливается на: – Я должен идти.

И вылетает из каюты быстрее, чем Джим успевает понять, что происходит.

– Что за чёрт? – недоумевает блондин, глядя на доску с незаконченной игрой.

***

Доступ разрешен: Адмирал Кристофер Пайк. Ресурс: Дневник капитана ЮСС Энтерпрайз.

Пайк  откидывается на спинку кресла и командует компьютеру:

– Включить запись.

– Дневник капитана, – звучит голос Кирка. – Звёздная дата… эм…

– 2259.548, сэр.

– Спасибо, Спок. Мы недавно вернулись с Потак III, где имели удовольствие познакомиться с мисс Кларабель Сиен…

Где-то на заднем плане слышно фырканье, потом раздаётся скрип, похожий на разворот кресла капитана.

– О, прости, Боунс. Не думал, что мой дневник капитана открыт публичному осуждению.

В последовавшей паузе едва слышно неразборчивое ворчание.

– ...Как я  говорил, мы познакомились с мисс Кларабель Сиен, удивительно красивой, умной женщиной, с огненно-рыжими волосами и завораживающей походкой, которая никогда не признавала слово «поражение».

Теперь его прерывает замечание Спока:

– Главным образом потому, что мисс Сиен не может произносить звуков “п” и “р” из-за несчастного случая в детстве, включавшего её губы и домашнего любимца – навозной птицы, Ниппи.

– Будучи полностью осведомлёнными об бушующих восстаниях на Потак  III, – продолжает капитан, игнорируя помехи, – команда, спустившаяся на планету, незамедлительно приступила к делу. Нам удалось выявить лидера восстания и осуществить стратегическое наступление, согласно составленному мной дьявольски гениальному плану...

– Твой план был, цитирую: «Ввяжемся в драку, и там посмотрим», – вмешивается МакКой.

– Любой план, обернувшийся победой, у меня числится как хороший.

– Невысокие у тебя стандарты.

– Да, – голос Спока звучит с намёком на осуждение. – Низкие.

– Ничего нет, ты, повёрнутый на всю голову инопланетный киборг! Да ты спятил сильнее, чем минарианский скорпион в сифилитическом рыбьем жире. – Стонет МакКой. 

– Ребята, заткнитесь, я подошёл к самому интересному, – Кирк прочищает горло и продолжает своим официальным капитанским голосом. – По причинам, всё ещё нам неизвестным, королева восстания почувствовала, что своим присутствием мы угрожаем её положению…

– «Причинам, всё ещё нам неизвестным»? Ты пытался почесать её за ухом!

– Да, и по какой-то причине она взъярилась! В смысле, проявила агрессию…

– К счастью, наша команда была снабжена новейшими термоактивизирующимися карбоновыми пистолетами,  приводимыми в действие посредством комбинированных частот нескольких микро-реакторов, проецирующих заряженный и сжатый водородный лазер, способный разрушить любой, самый разнообразный материал...

– Да, но это не сработало, поэтому я его отбросил и схватил булыжник, который сработал.

– Так вот чем её ударили? Боже Правый, ты идиот?!

– Однако, кажется, удар по черепу не утихомирил её возбуждённое состояние…

– Правда что ли? С чего бы это?

– Думаю, с того, что она обнажила зубы и принялась рычать на нас…

– Так, Хан, Лея, остыньте…

– ...Побудив капитана решить вопрос другим методом, а именно посветив маленьким лазером на стену, в попытке отвлечь её…

– Хей, это работает на кошках, стоило попробовать…

– … А пользы, как с козла молока…

– Неудачная метафора, доктор, поскольку известно, что в определённых ситуациях грудные железы у мужчин могут вырабатывать молоко в том же объёме, что и у женщин, делая мужскую грудь довольно полезной.

Длинная пауза.

– Спок, это очень жуткая информация, и я очень-очень не хочу знать, откуда ты это знаешь. К тому же я доктор, а не идиот. А ещё у тебя уши глупые.

– Разве это не забавно? – голос Кирка полон энтузиазма. – Мы втроём так хорошо сработались.

Пайк переводит взгляд на полупустую баночку с таблетками от головной боли на столе и задумывается, стоит ли приобрести ещё одну, просто на всякий случай.

***

Осознание не приходит внезапно, скорее… подкрадывается незаметно.

Частично тем, как она встречает его после миссий, недовольная, но радуясь, что с ним всё в порядке, со скрещенными на груди руками и ворчанием:

– Если ты порвал ещё одну форменку, клянусь Богом…

Частично тем, как она, не задумываясь, затыкает идиотов, даже если технически её работа – это убирать в его каюте и разбирать его почту; однажды прервав особенно глупый эпизод «Шоу Гэри Митчелла»:

– Митчелл, тебе нужно научиться высказывать своё мнение, когда тебя спросят, то есть никогда.

Частично тем, что она знает о куче коробок с долгохранящимися консервами, спрятанными по всей каюте Джима, но никогда не упоминает об этом.

Может всё это, а может и ничего, но однажды, просматривая список дежурств и рассеянно глядя на имя вверху страницы, он, наконец понимает, кого ему напоминает Рэнд.

Открывает её личное дело. Знакомится с ним поближе.

Йомен: ЮСС Энтерпрайз.

Рэнд Дженис.

Хмм.

***

 – Кстати, – говорит Боунс на следующий день за ланчем с Джимом и Споком после альфа-смены. – Я заметил, что ты поменял наших йоменов, и теперь мой работает на тебя, а твой – на меня.

– Ага.

– Рэнд что-то сделала не так? Я думал, она тебе нравится. Зачем их менять?

Джим пожимает плечами и кусает сэндвич с курицей.

– Просто так, – наглая ложь.  

Доктор явно ему не верит, но не настаивает, может затем, чтобы отчитать его по другому поводу.

– Не разговаривай с набитым ртом, это отвратительно. Вот и лицо обляпал…

Он смачивает палец слюной и начинает оттирать уголок рта Джима, но отдёргивается секунду спустя, когда Спок начинает выглядеть немного пугающе.

– Это, эмм... Вот тут. – Боунс тычет куда-то в лицо Джиму.

– Окей, – Джим вытирает рот, гадая что это было.

Но, конечно, медики не знают ни сна, ни отдыха, и в следующее мгновение у Боунса звенит ком. Что-то с пациентом и он должен идти, оставляя Джима наедине со Споком в почти-неловкой тишине.

– Капитан, я могу спросить, – нарушает молчание Спок. – Почему вы поменялись йоменами с доктором МакКоем? Я полагал, что вы были вполне довольны работой мисс Рэнд.

– Знаешь, как говорят, если любишь, – отпусти.

– А какова процедура, если не любишь? – спрашивает Вулканец, склонив голову набок.

– Ну, тогда точно отпусти.

Вулканец растерян.

– И вообще, всех отпусти, кого это волнует, – продолжает Джим.

– Удивительно. Продолжительное существование человеческой расы остаётся для меня загадкой.

Джим хлопает его по плечу.

– Хей, ну я же здесь, с тобой.

***

У Леонарда плохой день.

Поправка: у Леонарда Ужасный, Отвратительный, Не Хороший, очень Плохой день.

Сначала в медотсеке не работал репликатор, поэтому ему пришлось идти в инженерную за кофе, и в это время один из чёртовых идиотов, держащих эту жестянку на лету, спросил Леонарда, можно ли взяться за тот кабель голой рукой.

– За что взяться? – переспросил Леонард, но дурак уже протянул руку, ухватился и его ударило током.

В любом случае, после парочки отборных ругательств (от Боунса), слёз (от дурака-инженера), двадцати минут под дерморегенератором и совсем-не-нежно наложенной защитной плёнки, паренёк был в порядке, только немного пах электричеством. Конечно же из-за разбирательства с мистером Фламбэ он опоздал на видеоконференцию СМО двенадцати флагманов Звёздного Флота, которую Лен по-настоящему ждал, надеясь обсудить общие проблемы, например, как удержать дурковатых гениев в инженерной от поджаривания собственных пальцев. Но на деле всё обернулось состязанием, чьи медицинские исследования самые передовые/интересные/дорогостоящие.

Будучи уже на взводе с таким весёлым утром, он вернулся к пациентам и узнал, что ремонтнику, пришедшему починить репликатор, Саванна стала мерять температуру; а у В’тауфма были симптомы гриппа с утра, но он продолжал принимать пациентов со слабым иммунитетом, настаивая, что его головная боль, красные глаза и насморк, всего лишь «аллергия».

А потом, словно вишенка на торте, прямо перед ланчем он получил извещение о том, что  Спок запросил другого лечащего врача, утверждая, что доктор М’Бенга лучше позаботится о его здоровье.

Так что, да, к тому времени, как Леонард пришёл в столовую за ланчем, у него было Плохое Настроение.

Выбрал себе еду и свирепым взглядом разогнал с дороги как интернов, так и командеров, заставив тех прижаться к стене. Даже последний шоколадный пудинг не помог.

Он видит Спока, сидящего за угловым столиком и идёт к нему,  со звоном бросая свой поднос напротив зеленокрового киборга.

– Доктор МакКой, какой приятный сюрприз, – говорит Спок, словно это настолько приятный сюрприз, что, о боже, я вспомнил, что мне надо бежать.

Леонард сверлит его взглядом.

– Поверить не могу, что именно ты можешь быть таким… таким нелогичным! Докторов не меняют из-за какой-то безумной, параноидальной ревности, что я сплю с Джимом!

Лицо Спока ровное и безэмоционально.

– Значит, вы это подтверждаете.

– Нет! – Лен перешёл на крик. – Я не сказал, что мы на самом деле этим занимаемся, я сказал, что ты из-за этого бесишься! Слушай меня внимательно, потому что я не собираюсь повторяться: Джим. И я. Не. Состоим. В романтических. Отношениях.

– Чисто физиологическое соглашение, – задумчиво отвечает Спок. – Логично и более вероятно. Мне было трудно представить, что капитан увидел в таком посредственном докторе, как вы.

Леонард хватает воздух ртом.

– Что?

– Я сказал, что мне было трудно представить, что капитан увидел в таком посредственном докторе, как вы. Мои слова недостаточно понятны?

– Я тебя и в первый раз услышал ты, чёр…

– Прошу прощения, если моё наблюдение вас оскорбило, – Спок не выглядит особо извиняющимся. – Конечно, я могу опираться только на собственный опыт общения с вами. Возможно, вы более… осведомлены о медицинском наблюдении землян. Однако мне стало ясно, что вы, как говорится,  «ни грамма» не знаете о вулканцах.

Леонард захлёбывается переполняющей его злостью.

И, естественно, в этот момент к ним подходит Джим.

– Боунс! – жизнерадостный, как никогда. – Приятель! Друг! Песня моего сердца, брат моей души!

– Чего ты хочешь, – рычит доктор.

– Почему я обязательно должен чего-то хотеть? – обиженно спрашивает Джим. – Почему я не могу просто посидеть со своими лучшими друзьями?

Леонард взглядом пришпиливает блондина к месту.

– Честно! – настаивает Джим. А потом: – Но я бы не сказал нет маленькому, малюсенечкому кусочку последнего шоколадного пудинга…

Лен хочет ответить одной из обычных реплик («нет» или «нет, чёрт возьми», если хочется разнообразия), когда в голове появляется идея. Плохая идея.

(Наверное, он слишком много времени провёл с Джимом.)

– Ладно, – вздыхает Лен. – Маленький, малюсенечкий кусочек.

– Правда? – Джим в восторге.

Лен обмакивает палец в пудинг.

– Вот, – уголком глаза он видит, как напрягся Спок.

– Ты лучший, Боунс! – усмехается Джим.

И наклоняется, берёт палец в рот и сосёт, слизывая пудинг, прикрывает глаза и стонет от удовольствия. И да, это выглядит эротично даже для человека. Для вулканца, должно быть, это чистая порнография.

– Ммм, – Джим выпрямляется и облизывает губы. – Превосходно. Ну, у меня видеоконференция с Пайком и Арчером – увидимся позже! – И похлопав Спока по плечу, насвистывая, выходит из столовой.

Спок сидит идеально ровно, кулаки крепко сжаты, в тёмных глазах ярость. Это выражение Леонард видел только однажды: прямо перед тем, как тот почти задушил Джим на мостике.

– Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно извинились за своё неподобающее поведение, – голос больше похож на рычание.

– Какое поведение? – невинно спрашивает Лен. – Я же «ни грамма» не знаю о вулканцах.

Долгое время Спок лишь скрипит зубами, а потом встаёт и быстро покидает столовую.

"Наверное, однажды я об этом пожалею”, – думает Леонард. "Но не сегодня".

***

– Знаешь, что классно? – внезапно спрашивает Джим тем вечером.

Спок ждёт продолжения. Но, не дождавшись, отвечает:

– Думаю, вы надеетесь использовать человеческую технику, когда субъект задаёт гипотетический вопрос, а собеседник должен  дать общий ответ, чтобы оптимизировать вербальное сообщение субъекта.

Джим упорно твердит себе, что это не мило. И это точно не самая милая вещь, что он когда либо слышал. Не улыбайся, не улыбайся, не улыбайся…. ооо, слишком поздно.

–  Спок, ты не меняешься, – усмехается блондин, и Спок отводит взгляд. И выглядит немного зеленее обычно, если подумать… Или это просто игра света.

– Маловероятно, что я последую вашей просьбе, капитан. Естественные процессы, связанные со старением…

– Просто небольшая гипербола. И Джим.

Пауза.

– Хорошо… Джим, – неуверенно, словно не знает, заслужил ли это право.

«Держись, Кирк. Это просто имя… Ииии он снова улыбается.»

– Так. На чём это я..? А, да. Спок, а знаешь, что классно?

В этот раз Спок подготовлен.

– О каком стимулянте ты говоришь?

Джим передвигает своего слона на уровень выше.

– Говорить нет сексу.

Спок поднимает бровь.

– У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы нечасто так поступаете.

Это не должно было стать сюрпризом. Джим даже и поспорить не может, потому что это правда.

– Вау, – капитан надеется, что улыбка не выглядит так же фальшиво, как чувствуется. – Это самый пафосный способ назвать меня шлюхой из всего, что я слышал.

– Я… извини, Джим… Я не имел в виду…

Джим отмахивается от него, пусть даже подобное высказывание не очень приятно слышать.

– Я знаю, – и снова возвращается к рассматриванию доски. – Не пойми меня неправильно, говорить нет сексу не так хорошо, как говорить сексу да. Очевидно. Но в этом явно есть что-то от оргазма.

– Удивительно, – отвечает Спок своим «Я-перестал-пытаться-понять-тебя» голосом. – Ты имеешь в виду какое-то конкретное событие?

– Вообще-то да… Ты знаешь, что йомен Рэнд теперь работает на Боунса, а его йомен, Росс, на меня?

– Меня уведомили.

– Ну, и она… эмм, она предложила мне сегодня. Довольно прозрачно.

– Предложила секс, – уточняет Спок.

– Ага. И я сказал нет. Это было… Не знаю, довольно круто. приятно говорить нет сексу-на-одну-ночь ради того, чтобы сохранить нечто более важное.

Спок поджимает губы.

– Ты имеешь в виду свои отношения с доктором МакКоем.

– Что? – недоумённо моргает Джим. – Почему мои отношения с Боунсом не дадут мне спать с йоменом Росс?

– Так значит ваши отношения не…открытые?

– Открытые? – повторяет Джим. – Открытые в чём? – А потом понимает. – О, Спок, нет, мы не…. Тот случай в ванне, был недоразумением, правда. У нас с Боунсом всё не так.

Спок продолжает смотреть на него недоверчивыми прищуренными глазами.

– Отношения между вами ближе, чем обычная мужская платоническая дружба. Ваше отношение друг к другу больше напоминает романтическое.

– Да, – соглашается Джим. – Так и есть. Но мы не спим вместе. Никогда не спали и никогда не будем.

Лицо Спока не меняется, но Джим улавливает исходящие волны… довольства. Или нет… скорее самоудовлетворённости.

– Вообще-то, когда я сказал, что поменял наших йоменов без всякой на то причины, я не был до конца честен.

Бровь Спока снова взлетает вверх.

– Я так и думал.

– Я играю роль сводника. Понимаешь, они оба умные, саркастичные и на двести процентов со мной не церемонятся. А ещё её имя начинается на Дж. Это идеально!

– Ты веришь, что они романтически совместимы из-за первых букв её имени? – спрашивает Спок.

– Нет! Ну, ладно, да, но не только поэтому. Просто когда я лучше её узнал, у меня появилось это чувство… Спок ты веришь в судьбу?

– Абсолютно нет, – отвечает первый офицер.

– Окей, забудь об этом, – вздыхает Джим. – Как насчёт… Знаешь, чувство, когда ты кого-то встречаешь, и ты можешь его ещё не знать; и понятия не имеешь, кем вы друг другу будете; но ты знаешь, что нужно за него держаться иначе пожалеешь?

Затянувшаяся пауза дольше, чем, как думает Джим, следует уделять этому вопросу, пока наконец:

– Да.

– Вот я так чувствую с Боунсом и Рэнд. По взаимному сарказму, я знаю, что они прекрасно поладят друг с другом, но это не значит, что между ними есть эта искра. Поэтому я сделал её его новым йоменом, потому что, пусть даже Боунс говорит, что он открыт отношениям с нижестоящими офицерами, я знаю, что, в конце концов, он слишком нерешителен, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Поэтому, фактически, у него в каюте будет постоянно обитать умная, саркастичная, прекрасная девушка, а он даже не пошевелится. – Дьявольский смех. – Не видать ему покоя. Это будет великолепно.

– Весьма хитроумный план. Я одобряю.

Теперь Джим смеётся по-настоящему.

– Можно ещё один вопрос, капи… Джим. Если то, что ты стремишься сохранить, это не твои отношения с доктором МакКоем, то почему ты не согласился на предложение йомена Росс?

– О, никакой загадки в этом нет. Я просто не… Я не хочу так ввязываться в это с кем-то, кого могу уволить. Понимаешь? Дисбаланс полномочий – это… нехорошо.

Кажется, Спок серьёзно над этим задумывается.

– В таком случае вам должно быть непросто удовлетворять ваши сексуальные потребности, поскольку вы можете уволить почти кого угодно из команды.

Джим не знает, вести этот разговор именно со Споком – это ужасная ирония или старая добрая неловкость.

– Ну… да. Это нелегко. Но я могу себя контролировать, если нужно.

– И всё же, – продолжает свою мысль Спок. – Для людей длительное воздержание может стать причиной рассеянности, нервозности, вызывать проблемы со сном.

– Спасибо, – сухо благодарит Джим. – Ты правда знаешь, как утешить.

Вулканец продолжает, словно не слыша.

– Эти симптомы малозначительны в повседневной жизни, но, в твоём положении, необходимо работать на максимуме постоянно.

– Да, – соглашается Джим. – Мне нужно будет что-то с этим сделать.

– Все, за исключением первого офицера и старшего медицинского офицера, не подходят под заданные параметры, и поскольку ты отказываешься заниматься сексом с доктором МакКоем, я… – Спок замирает, словно столкнулся с внезапным пониманием. – О. Я понимаю, на что ты намекаешь.

– А, – тянет Джим. – Да? – Ну и хорошо, потому что Джим нет.

– Да, и я… одобряю ваш подход. – Спок смотрит на него и почти улыбается. – Это… очень логично.

И, по правде сказать, Джим понятия не имеет, о чём они говорят (не спать с нижестоящими членами команды? Признать, что ему нужно затащить в постель первого встреченного служащего из гражданских?), но он благодарен лишь за то, что стал причиной такого взгляда от Спока.

– Спасибо, Спок, – улыбается он в ответ.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – отвечает Спок. И потом: – Шах.

– Что? Ооо, ну нет. – Джим усмехается, наклоняется вперёд и делает то, что делает всегда, – меняет игру в свою пользу.

***

Может, Нийота – пессимист, или, может, просто реалист, но она всегда знала, что её роман со Споком закончится словами:

– Я бы хотел пересмотреть параметры наших отношений.

– Какие? – подозрительно спрашивает Нийота.

– Я пришёл к выводу, что эффективность работы корабля повысится, если наши сексуальные отношения будут открытыми.

Ну, этого она точно не ожидала

– Ты хочешь иметь возможность спать с другими людьми?

– С другим человеком.

– Кирком, – она даже не может сказать, что удивлена.

А вот Спок удивлён.

– Да. Тебе известно о его уникальном положении в сексуальной жизни?

Нийота знает даже слишком много известно о сексуальной жизни Кирка, к сожалению.

– Нет, я просто… догадалась.

– Капитан не желает вступать в коитус с членами экипажа, с которыми его разделяет разница в служебном положении. В сочетании с его повышенными сексуальными потребностями это может стать причиной рассеянности и возможной угрозы Энтерпрайз. Поскольку доктор МакКой является нежизнеспособной альтернативой, капитан попросил  мою помощь в решении данного вопроса.

Либо Споко-стандартный словарь Нийоты дал сбой, либо Спок только что сказал…

– В смысле, как запасной аэродром?

– Я не знаком с данным выражением.

– Ты хочешь открытых отношений, чтобы быть доступным для Кирка?

Спок кивает и смотрит почти с облегчением, что она поняла.

– На него это не похоже, – хмурится Нийота. – Ты уверен..?

– Да. я надеюсь, что ты рассмотришь данный вариант логически. Конечно, это ни в коей мере не влияет на моё к тебе уважение и привязанность, однако мои обязанности перед Энтерпрайз должны быть на первом месте.

Если Нийоте и требовалось подтверждение того, что у них со Споком всё кончено, и уже очень давно, то она его только что получила.

– Знаешь, – ей удаётся сохранять лёгкий, почти светский, тон голоса, пусть даже внутри чувствует заполняющую её печаль – Я очень хороша в ксенолингвистике.

– Верно, – соглашается Спок, явно недоумевающе.

– И я заметила, что, если разобраться, каждый индивидуум использует в речи свой код. Например, ты… Когда бы ты ни говорил «Энтерпрайз», ты имеешь в виду «Кирк».

Спок не отрывает от неё глаз.

Нийота касается его щеки, чувствует подступающие к глазам слёзы и улыбается.

– Всё хорошо. Это то, как работают чувства. Они не следуют нашим правилам – мы следуем их.

Глаза Спока всё так же прикованы к ней.

– Ты разрываешь наши отношения?

– Никогда, – отвечает она. – Ты всегда будешь моим очень близким другом. Именно поэтому я хочу позволить тебе довериться чувствам.

Вулканец закрывает глаза.

– Я слышал этот совет и ранее. Но я всё ещё не понимаю… Как я могу довериться чувствам, когда они настолько мощные и могут так внезапно измениться?

Нийота наклоняется вперёд для одного, последнего, нежного поцелуя.

– Они не совсем меняются. Мы просто понимаем, что чувствовали на самом деле всё это время.

– Понимаю, – шепчет он, когда она отстраняется, и смотрит на неё почти в восхищении. – Ты одна из самых добрых и мудрых существ, которых я когда-либо встречал. Я забочусь и всегда буду заботиться о тебе…

– Я знаю, – улыбается Ухура, пусть даже вместо этого ей хочется плакать. – Но твои обязанности перед Энтерпрайз должны быть на первом месте.

***

Следующий день наполнен новыми возможностями, новыми горизонтами, новыми инопланетными эпидемиями, которые предстоит вылечить Боунсу, новым протоколом медицинской безопасности, которые остальная команды будет игнорировать, и в результате половина из них случайно заразится.

Учитывая всё это, Джим весьма впечатлён тем, что Боунс, матерящийся и грозящий всему миру множеством ненужных операций, заявился на мостик, а не убил кого-нибудь.

Спок хладнокровно наблюдает за наворачивающим круги доктором с лёгкой брезгливостью.

– Общее заключение, которое я могу дать от представленной истерики – это то, что множество пациентов требуют лечения в этот самый момент. Это так?

Боунс что-то типа кивает/дёргается, соглашаясь, пусть даже и выражено это лишь отсутствием несогласия.

– В таком случае, логично было бы заняться лечением, а не тратить время на рассказы о том, сколько у вас работы?

– Нет, не логично, ты шлемоволосый овощной убийца, – Спок приподнимает бровь, – потому что причина, по которой я рассказываю вам, недоросли, сколько у меня работы, – это затем, чтобы вы нашли мне кого-нибудь в помощь. Может кого-нибудь с медицинским образованием! Ассистента! Кого-нибудь! Я доктор, а не бог!

– Я видел тебя голым, и знаю, что с последней частью можно поспорить, – возражает Джим.

Это не только уничтожает легендарный Гнев Боунса – он по-настоящему бледнеет.

– Джим, я же сказал тебе, – шипит он, мельком оглядываясь на кресло первого офицера. – Ты не может продолжать озвучивать подобные комментарии!

– Почему нет? – спрашивает ровный голос Спока, а сам Спок появляется за спиной Джима. – Нелогично беспокоиться о комментариях, не имеющих никакого отношения к реальности.

Боунс выглядит растерянным и немного подозрительным. Когда Спок вручает Джиму падд со списком лиц, находящихся в карантине, его пальцы касаются Джима странно нарочным образом, что, эмм… нормально? приятно. Немного странно, но приятно.

– Иисус Христос, – выдыхает Боунс.

Джим поднимает на него вопросительные глаза, но тот с лицом человека, страдающего запором, уходит прочь, ворча себе под нос.

А Спок… Спок выглядит чуточку самодовольным, вообще-то.

– Что здесь только что произошло? – интересуется Джим.

– Пожалуйста, капитан, уточните, – отвечает Спок. – Произошло множество событий в самых разных местах.

– Забудь, – вздыхает Джим.

***

Шутки в сторону, быть капитаном звездолёта нелегко. Джим имеет дело с кучей документов на подпись, вспыхивающими конфликтами и постоянными звонками комма. А ещё есть куча вещей, с которыми ему приходится разбираться не потому, что он капитан, а потому, что Богу угодно подсовывать ему новые забавы, как например то, что не один, а сразу два Спока ему ничего не рассказывают.

– В смысле, он знает?! – кричит Джим.

Посол Спок невинным взглядом смотрит на него с видеоэкрана.

– Я имею в виду именно это. Моя альтернативная версия прекрасно осведомлена о моём существовании. Мы даже разговаривали несколько раз. Возможно, сказать разговаривали будет преувеличением…

– Но, – запинается Джим. – парадоксы! Взрывающийся мир! Общий хаос и смерть!

– До настоящего момента нам удалось избежать большинство из перечисленного, – спокойно отвечает Спок.

Тогда… он лгал Джиму чтобы… чтобы что? Отправить его назад и…

И создать те же условия, в которых он был со своим Джимом Кирком.

Дать Джиму шанс на Единственного.

И с одной стороны – о, этот остроухий ублюдок, а с другой…

– Я вижу, что ты хотел сделать, – понурившись, отвечает Джим. – И я ценю это. Но мы с тобой – другим тобой – не будем вместе в этой Вселенной. По правде, я думаю, так даже хуже.

– Он заботится о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь.

– Он пытался убить меня на консоли Сулу.

Посол делает паузу, выглядит почти неловко.

– Да. Возможно не самый хорошо продуманный план, который я составил за свою долгую жизнь.

– Думаешь? – ворчит Джим, откидываясь на стуле назад и скрещивая руки на груди.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, оба погрузились в свои мысли, и Джим знает, что, наверное, он должен сейчас злиться, но он… Он понимает, что не может смотреть на Спока – на глубокие линии на старом лице вулканца, смесь тепла и боли в глазах, каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Джима – и хотя бы притвориться, что злится на него.

– О чём вы двое вообще разговариваете?

– Обычно о тебе.

Ну, это явно не сулит ничего хорошего.

– Что обо мне?

– В последний раз мы обсуждали общие черты и различия между тобой и Кирком-моей-Вселенной.

– Вряд ли там много различий, – говорит Джим, в основном потому, что знает, что именно это посол хочет слышать.

И, конечно, тот улыбается.

– Я тоже так думаю, независимо от пути, приведшего тебя сюда, вы оба командуете одним кораблём… – Джим произносит одновременно со Споком. – Энтерпрайз.

– Команда, практически одна и та же, продолжает Спок. – И почти один и тот же стиль управления. Вы даже любите одну и ту же еду…

– Пирог с курицей, – в унисон отвечают Джим со Споком.

– И одну и ту же книгу…

– «И восходит солнце», – говорит он, в тоже время, как Джим: – «Великий Гэтсби».

Они замолкают, удивлённо глядя друг на друга.

– Правда? – спрашивает Джим. – «И восходит солнце»? В смысле, она хорошая… Хорошо-написана, очевидно, Хемингуэй и всё такое. Но этот обречённый роман не в моём вкусе, он просто перегружен и излишне утомителен, как отполированная мыльная опера.

Посол долго смотрит на него, потом спрашивает:

– Разве «Великий Гэтсби» не рассказывает историю обречённого романа?

– Нет, – возражает Джим. – В смысле, да. Рассказывает. Но «Великий Гэтсби» вовсе не о романе Гэтсби с Дейзи; он о великом Гэтсби. О парне, который отчаялся быть хорошим, чтобы стать великим – чтобы он мог блистать, быть богатым и влиятельным, но пустым – потому что это то, чего от него хотела Дейзи. О парне, который пытается  быть любимым, но терпит поражение. С другой стороны «И восходит солнце» по сути – эпичный роман. Он не о том, почему Бретт Эшли не мог быть любим – а о мужчине, который пытался, но не мог любить её. Поэтому ты прав, они оба написаны на одну тему. Почти зеркальные отражения друг друга. Но, начинаясь одинаково,  из-за этого становятся почти совершенно разными историями.

Вулканец не отвечает.

Не отвечает очень долго.

– Понимаю, – наконец говорит он, и Джим гадает, как много он и правда понимает. – Видимо мой юный двойник доказал, что возраст не всегда пропорционален мудрости.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Он был прав – ты совсем не свой двойник.

Его тон – грустный? смирившийся? разочарованный? – зарождает панику внутри Джима, и он открывает рот, чтобы забрать свои слова назад, защищать «И восходит солнце», сказать всё, что потребуется, чтобы не разочаровать Спока ещё больше.

Но потом вулканец добавляет:

 – Я оказал тебе плохую услугу.

Джим замирает, растерянный и обескураженный.

– Что?

– Ты свой собственный человек, Джим, – говорит он. – Это уже и так достаточно ясно, и я думаю, станет ещё заметнее, со временем.

– Мне… – жаль, хочет сказать Джим, но Спок его обрывает.

– Не извиняйся за то, кто ты есть и кем станешь. Ты не связан чьими-либо представлениями, даже своими собственными, и я приношу свои извинения за то, что считал иначе. – Он делает паузу, глядя на Джима так, словно видит его душу или типа того. – Если позволишь, я бы хотел сказать тебе то, что должен был сказать, когда мы впервые встретились.

Джим кивает, настороженно и любопытно.

– Приветствую. Я Спок. Это честь познакомиться с тобой.

– И для меня, – отвечает Джим, облегчённая улыбка, появившаяся на его лице, широкая и свободная. – Я Джим Кирк. Знаешь, думаю, это может стать началом чего-то прекрасного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Игра слов. Английское “satisfaction” переводится и как удовлетворение — например, от работы (или секса), и как сатисфакция — от обидчика, вызвав того на дуэль.  
> 2\. Цитата. Уильям Шекспир “Юлий Цезарь”. Акт 3, сцена 1. Перевод: Мих. Зенкевича. ПСС в восьми томах. Издательство "Искусство", 1959, т. 5. Источник: http://lib.ru/SHAKESPEARE/shks_july.txt_with-big-pictures.html  
> 3\. Цитата из книги Ч. Диккенса “Повесть о двух городах”. Перевод – С. Боброва. Источник: https://www.e-reading.club/book.php?book=19676.
> 
> Сайд-стори о Споке и его новом триббле, входящая в цикл работ "Ты не обязан", теперь также доступна на русском языке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4883555


	10. Рэнд

Когда Джим приходит в медотсек на встречу с Боунсом, тот лишь смотрит застывшим взглядом вдаль и выглядит так, словно кто-то убил его пса.

Ну, если бы у него была собака, которой нет.

И если бы у него было ружьё, а Джим всё ещё надеется, что его нет.

И если бы Боунс сам не был тем человеком, который застрелил пса, если бы у него были вышеупомянутое животное и ружьё.

Но неважно.

Боунс замечает стоящего в дверях Джима, недовольно сверлит его взглядом и говорит “входи” (словно Джиму хоть когда-нибудь требовалось разрешение) тоном, более подходящим для “какая жалость, что тот удар бейсбольной битой тебя не прикончил. В следующий раз попробуем лопату”.

— Ну, кто-то очень весёлый сегодня, — Джим, будучи Джимом, не может не заметить. — Что-то не так?

— Не спится в последнее время.

Джим внимательнее смотрит на друга, и чувствует себя идиотом, что сразу этого не заметил. Доктор выглядит усталым, словно едва держит глаза открытыми; сидит, низко склонившись над столом, уже со стаканом виски в руке, а глаза смотрят куда-то на стену, за Джимом.

— Да, что-то ты скис, — капитан начинает волноваться. — Может тебе взять денёк от…

— Мы должны поменять наших йоменов обратно, — перебивает его друг.

Джим замолкает, удивлённый. А потом:

— О, — к нему приходит понимание, и на лице расползается улыбка. — В этом смысле не спится.

— В каком смысле? — подозрительно переспрашивает Боунс.

Кирк поигрывает бровями.

— В том смысле, когда тебе неудобно в кровати без одного очень симпатичного блондинистого йомена.

— Сгинь.

— Знаешь, Рэнд прекрасно командует людьми. Готов поспорить, она  выглядит прекрасно в обтягивающем костюме доминантки…

— Сгинь в огне.

— Ну, или ты мог бы устроить ей очень, очень тщательное медицинское обследование...

— Это твои проделки? — требует МакКой, даже не дослушав. — Ты знал, что она словно… Ты знал, что она училась на доктора, прежде чем её мать заболела, и ей пришлось поменять профессию?

В ответ лишь удивлённое моргание.

— Нет, понятия не имел, — что скорее отвечает на второй вопрос, а не на первый. Но Боунсу не нужно об этом знать.

— Я пытался выкинуть её из головы — пытался, чёрт возьми, но не могу. — он со стоном откидывается назад, на спинку кресла. — Должно быть я какой-то извращенец, раз так сохну по своему собственному йомену…

— Вообще-то, — Джим всегда рад помочь. — Извращение значит что-то отклоняющееся от нормы или необычное, а ролевухи с горничной совсем не необычны. Ты бы удивился, сколько людей…

У Боунса на лице выражение, словно он хочет провалиться сквозь землю.

— Ты совсем не помогаешь, Джим. Смысл в том, что она превратила меня в похотливого старика!

— Ты только хочешь быть похотливым, — возражает Джим. — Ты такой же похотливый, как тринадцатилетняя пуританка с завязанными глазами и кучей комплексов.

— И это мои метафоры он называет смехотворными, — ворчит Боунс.

— И она всего на шесть лет тебя младше, чувак, она старше меня, а мы почти…

— Да, прекрасно, давай ещё и это вспомним, когда говорим о глупых идеях, — хмурится Боунс.

— Хей, — протестует Джим. — Это было бы превосходной идеей. Я хорош в постели.

— Если бы дело было только о постели, то ладно! Но я про… про отношения, а она такая молодая, и прекрасная, и свободная, а я…

— Молод, прекрасен, свободен, — заканчивает Джим. — Честно, не вижу здесь проблемы.

— Разведён, — поправляет его Боунс.

— Да, ты разведён, — щурится Джим. — Она не будет у тебя первой. Так что? Ты теперь порченый товар?

И пусть он не озвучивает продолжение, но знает, что Боунс его услышал: “Если ты порченый товар, то я тогда кто?”

Конечно же, доктор выглядит слегка извиняющимся.

— Нет…

— Послушай, — говорит ему Джим. — Если ты правда не хочешь с ней ничего начинать, то просто игнорируй её. Поменяй график, чтобы она была в твоей каюте, только когда у тебя смена, или типа того.

Боунс устало потирает глаза.

— С ней можно вести умные разговоры о сердечных стентах, Джим.

— Оу. Ну, тогда ты попал.

Боунс вздыхает.

— Просто… поменяй её должность, окей?

Джим смотрит на доктора, тот не отводит глаз, и Джим сдаётся первым.

— Ладно. Завтра она получит извещение.

Боунс облегчённо выдыхает, и Джиму почти совестно за то, что он собирается сделать.

Почти.

***

— Я убью тебя, — скрипит Боунс, ворвавшись на мостик с самого утра.

— Хай, Боунс, и тебе доброе утро. Рад тебя видеть, как дела? — восторженно отвечает Джим. — Хай, Джим, друг, брателло, и я счастлив тебя видеть!!!

— Капитан единолично разыгрывает в лицах и вас, и себя, — поясняет Спок. — Хотя, кажется, ваша роль, у него недостоверна.

— Благодарю за помощь, — бросает тот вулканцу. Потом оборачивается к Джиму: — Я сказал тебе поменять наших йоменов обратно!

— Нет, не так. Ты сказал мне поменять её должность, я это и сделал.

— На моего личного помощника? — возмущается доктор голосом, который не назовут визгом лишь потому, что тот, кто осмелится так сказать, узнает, что жизнь короче, чем можно было ожидать. — ТЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО?

— Хей, не ты ли тут на прошлой неделе вопил, что тебе нужен личный помощник!

Боунс готов рвать на себе волосы.

— Да, но не её!

— Почему нет? Ты недоволен её работой? — хмурится Джим.

— Нет, — признаёт МакКой. — Она прекрасный работник. Даже мне не к чему придраться. Но…

— Ты недоволен её отношением к работе? Её профессионализмом?

— Нет! Она превосходна, терпеливая, и умная, и компетентная, и она знает о медицине больше, чем все мои интерны вместе взятые, но...

Джим поднимает руку, он серьёзен.

— Боунс, ты попросил меня дать тебе личного помощника. Учитывая организаторские способности, сообразительность и медицинскую подготовку, я счёл йомена Рэнд наиболее подходящей кандидатурой для данной работы. И понижу её в должности только если окажется, что она не подходит для данной работы, а не потому, что она имела несчастье родиться хорошенькой. — Злость на лице Боунса постепенно сменяет виноватое выражение. — И если ты не можешь перестать думать о том, как она выглядит без униформы, то это твои проблемы, — беспрекословным тоном заканчивает Джим.

— Верно, — Боунз явно ошарашен и потрясён до глубины души. — Ты прав. Прости… Я, пожалуй, пойду… мне в.... — Он со свистом выдыхает, качает головой и уходит обратно, в медотсек.

К тому моменту, как за доктором закрываются двери турболифта, Джим уже едва может сдерживать ухмылку.

— Вы выглядите довольным результатом разговора с доктором МакКоем, — замечает Спок.

— Довольный даже рядом не стояло, мистер Спок, — отвечает Джим, оборачиваясь к старпому с маниакальной ухмылкой. — Он с ней конкретно попал. Теперь он будет хотеть её ещё больше, учитывая, что она всё время рядом, а винить ему некого, кроме себя. Плюс, теперь, когда я поселил в его голову мысль о том, что скрывается у неё под платьем, он едва сможет думать о чём-либо ещё.

Спок рассматривает его, склонив голову.

— Удивительно. Вашего таланта манипуляции стоит опасаться.

— Оууу… ты всегда мне льстишь, — улыбается Джим.

Секунду спустя, когда его первый вручает ему падд с графиком предстоящих дежурств, их пальцы мягко прикасаются — вообще-то в последнее время это происходит довольно часто — посылая заряд тока вверх по руке Джима.

— Капитан, — произносит Спок, слишком тихо, чтобы их слышал кто-либо ещё. — Вам требуются мои… услуги?

В смысле услуги первого офицера? Джим поднимает на него непонимающие глаза.

— Не больше, чем обычно. А что?

Спок лишь кивает и возвращается к своему месту.

***

Меньше восьми часов спустя Рэнд перехватывает его в коридоре в перерыве между альфа и бета-сменами.

—  Капитан, вам нужно меня понизить.

—  Ну, не каждый день я такое слышу.

—  Доктор МакКой меня ненавидит, —  с несчастным видом поясняет она. Более несчастным, чем у работника с плохим начальником.

—  О, —  Джим потирает затылок. —  Слушай, дело в том, что… Боунс всех ненавидит.

—  Меня он ненавидит больше других .

—  Нет, слушай меня. Боунс всех ненавидит — но если он это показывает… Ну, с его стороны это комплимент.

—  Правда? —  недоверчиво  переспрашивает девушка.

—  Разве я тебе врал?

Рэнд косо смотрит на него.

—  ...В смысле, в этой комнате?

Поэтому, да, пришлось повозиться, но к (весьма хорошо скрытому) удивлению Джима, она всё-таки верит его словам. Что становится главной причиной того, что на мостик он приходит с широченной улыбкой.

—  Или у него очень хорошее настроение, или собирается кого-то убить, —  говорит Сулу.

Джим хихикает, как безумный учёный.

—  Он собирается кого-то убить, —  теперь Сулу в этом уверен.

—  Знаете, —  Джим усаживается в капитанское кресло и потирает ладони. —  Если у меня не сложится с карьерой во Флоте, я пойду в профессиональные свахи.

—  О, Боже, — слышно от Ухуры.

— В таком случае, хорошо для всех присутствующих, —  отвечает Спок тем сухим тоном, что Джим так обожает, —  что вы исключительный капитан.

Джим поворачивается и усмехается ему.

***

Что. конечно, очень хорошо и мило, вот только легко притвориться, что у него нет огромного, но не взаимного… чувства к своему первому офицеру, когда между ними всего восемь футов (да, он высчитал расстояние между их консолями, заткнись) на мостике, и это всё на глазах у всей команды.

И совсем не легко, когда между ними меньше полуметра, и Джим открывает дверь, чтобы впустить Спока с шахматами и отчётом по использованию бюджета, когда он выглядит… иначе.

Иначе —  в смысле лучше. Иначе — в смысле мнммн.

На нём приталенная тёмная рубашка и такие же узкие брюки, словно он вулканский Джеймс Бонд или типа того; и Джим правда не должен так ждать, пока его друг пройдёт в каюту занять своё место, потому что, Иисусе, он до смерти хочет видеть, как эти брюки выглядят сзади; или, ещё лучше, на полу возле его кровати.

В защиту Джима можно сказать, что Спок сам виноват, раз надел их.

И одеколон.

И, вообще-то, много одеколона.

Очень-очень много одеколона, вообще-то.

Глаза Джима начинают слезиться, он закрывает рот и нос, пытаясь приглушить запах.

— Спок… мне это… сложно д-дышать со всем этим…

— Прошу прощения, —  напряжённо извиняется Спок. —  Человеческая чувствительность к запахам существенно отличается от вулканской. И поскольку я не смог найти рекомендованную дозировку, то был вынужден самостоятельно определять насыщенность аромата, которую вы сочтёте приятной. Очевидно, что мои расчёты оказались ошибочны.

Человеческое восприятие не такое уж плохое, хочется возразить Джиму, но ему правда становится трудно дышать, даже закрыв нижнюю половину лица. Он пытается сделать вдох, но в лёгкие ничего не поступает, словно в его горле что-то мешает, перекрывая доступ к кислороду и сердце бьётся так часто, и всё словно слегка кружится перед глазами, и о. О, ему знакомо это ощущение, это…

—  Спок, —  удаётся выдавить ему. —  Н-не могу…

—  Капитан?

К счастью, Спок успевает подхватить его до того, как он падает на пол; руки вулканца держат его крепко, наверное, это самая тихая паническая атака в мире.

—  Боунс, —  выдыхает Джим, а потом словно вдалеке слышит звук кома, голос Спока, он что-то говорит, но разобрать слова не получается, а потом блондин не слышит ничего.

***

—  Ну, конечно, у тебя будет смертельная аллергическая реакция на парфюм, —  недовольно ворчит Боунс, когда Джим просыпается в медотсеке. —  Конечно, у тебя, и только у тебя.

—  Это одеколон, —  говорит ему Джим, но наружу выходит больше похоже на: “ттдеконн”, потому что глупая маска закрывает его нос и рот. Он тянется снять её, но Боунс его останавливает и сам снимает, не переставая ворчать.

— Спок собирался сам доставить тебя в медотсек, но не хотел и дальше подвергать тебя воздействию аллергена, — произносит другой голос. Джим оборачивается и видит Ухуру, сидящую на стуле возле кровати. — Он попросил меня “убедиться, что капитан выживет на этот раз”, пока он принимает душ.

Джим слышит сухой сарказм в словах вулканца, даже переданных голосом Ухуры, и чувствует неприятный укол от того, что Спок никогда не посылает других позаботиться о важных ему делах. Так что либо Джим — дело, о котором он не заботится, либо он доверяет Ухуре безмерно, бесконечно, абсолютно.

Он не знает, что из этого хуже.

— Ну, — он приподнимается, чтобы сесть на кровати, и ему даже удаётся улыбнуться девушке. — Я вполне уверен, что выживу.

— На этот раз, — зловеще добавляет Боунс.

— Оставайся таким же оптимистом, окей, Боунс?

Ухура поднимается на ноги.

— Мне нужно сказать Споку, что ты пришёл в себя. Он меня ждёт.

Она так легко это говорит, словно иметь кого-то, кто ждёт её, скучает по ней, замечает её отсутствие — Спока, ждущего её, — это обычное, ничем-не-примечательное дело. Его накрывает волна ревности, неведанная и оглушающая, и он растягивает губы шире, острые слова вырываются сами.

— Если поторопишься, то сможешь присоединиться к нему в душе! Знаешь,  сэкономите воду. Объедините ресурсы. Очень логично.

Ухура не отвечает, лишь смотрит на него, долго и не отрываясь. А потом:

— На нём были те брюки, что я ему купила, — ни с того, ни с сего заявляет она. — Как ты заставил его их надеть?

— Как я заставил? — удивлённо переспрашивает Джим. — Я ему ничего не сделал! А вот он чуть не убил меня своим оружием обонятельного поражения!

— Вау. Всё ещё? Правда, что ли? — Ухура закатывает глаза. — Ты идиот. Почти такой же, как и он. Вы друг друга стоите.

— А? — переспрашивает Джим, но она уже уходит.

***

Есть две причины, по которым Нийота решает получше присмотреться к новому офицеру, с повышением переведённому в коммуникационный отдел, — одна более очевидная и одна менее.

Первая, естественно, — это то, что это новый, молодой, офицер с горящими глазами, который либо: а) попытается подорвать её положение, потому что у командников всегда есть вопросы, когда дело касается контроля, или, ещё хуже, б) замедлит всю их работу своими идеалистическими представлениями о том, как должны работать связисты. Лучше сразу выявить возможные проблемы и решить их до того, как они перерастут во что-то большее.

Вторая причина появляется потому, что когда он поднимается на мостик поблагодарить Кирка за повышение, капитан реагирует… Ну. реагирует.

— Лейтенант Райли, — говорит он, и внезапно его осанка действительно напоминает настоящего капитана, а улыбка настолько фальшивая, что Ухура почти ожидает, что она начнёт отклеиваться по краям. — Разве вы не должны быть в коммуникационном отделе?

— Да! — Райли чуть ли не прыгает. — Моя смена начинается через пять минут. Я просто хотел поблагодарить вас за повышение! Для меня это так много значит, что вы…

— Не бери в голову, — чуть напряжённо отвечает Кирк. — Я сделал это не для тебя… В смысле, да, но, потому что ты лучше всего подходишь на эту должность… Но я не… — Он останавливается и делает глубокий вдох.

Райли пользуется возможностью вставить слово, словно ему не терпится высказаться.

— А ещё, что если вам когда-нибудь нужна помощь, сэр, вы можете на меня рассчитывать! Я всегда на вас равнялся…

— О, — Кирк смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами. Почти испуганными. — Нет, я не…

Что довольно странно, потому что хоть Кирк обычно и ведёт себя как придурок, потому что не знает, что делать с похвалой, но теперь он словно… просто не знает, что делать.

— Я думаю, он пытается сказать, — мягко замечает Нийота. — Всегда пожалуйста.

Райли поворачивается к ней и улыбается.

— Лейтенант Ухура! Думаю, вы мой новый старший офицер.

— Думаю, да, — улыбается она в ответ. — Будем работать вместе. Знаешь, ты самый молодой офицер, который занимал эту должность — это большая честь. Ты уже рассказал родителям о своём повышении?

— Ну, я рассказал бабушке с дедушкой, — отвечает Райли. — Мои родители умерли, когда я был маленьким. Вся моя семья была на Тарсус IV.

Её заполняет ужас, сжимает горло.

— О, боже. Мне так жаль…

— Всё нормально. В смысле, нет, конечно, просто… Я не помню этого.

— Ты этого не помнишь? — переспрашивает девушка..

— Я не помню шести месяцев голода. Кроме… — Внезапно Кирк резко дёргается в его сторону, выражение лица удивлённое и почти пугающе напряжённое. — Это странно, что я помню какие-то мелочи. — Продолжает Райли, не замечая ничего странного. — Например, запах убежища, где мы прятались. И иногда у меня бывают… вспышки цвета, и я знаю, что это с Тарсуса. И… и я помню кусок песенки, которую мне пела старшая сестра, когда мне было грустно. “За Антаресом1” называется, думаю. Она и сейчас поднимает мне настроение. “Небеса зеленеют, сияя,” — глядя вдаль напевает Райли. — Где сердце моё… Где сердце моё, где… эм, — Он замолкает, хмурится. — Никогда не мог понять следующую строчку. Ипантлун цви..?

— И пахнут лунные цветы, — тихо поёт Кирк, и Кевин с Нийотой переводят на него удивлённые взгляды. — Что? — спрашивает он, защищаясь.

— Не думала, что вам нравится такая музыка, — поясняет Нийота.

Кирк отклоняется на спинку кресла, заигрывающе улыбается, но словно вполсилы, почти устало.

— Ты ещё многого во мн не видела, Ухура.

Девушка фыркает, закатывает глаза, — обычная реакция на ежедневные сексуальные намёки, но в голове откладывает песню в раздел с важной информацией. Пусть даже и не знает, что всё это значит.

***

Охранники на Тарсусе знали о договорённости Кодоса с Джимом — им даже позволили наблюдать, однажды, — и то, что один из них попросит одолжить Джима в качестве награды.

Кодос отказался.

Когда Джим спросил его, почему, губернатор слегка удивлённо посмотрел на него:

— Конечно, я не стану просто так тобой делиться. Я никогда не заставлю тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джим, хотя сам только больше запутался. Если подставляться какому-то охраннику — это то, чего он не хочет… тогда это что?

Кодос заметил его замешательство, и приподнял его голову, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

— Чего ты хочешь, Джеймс?

Джим понятия не имел, чего хочет, но он знал, чего хочет Кодос, что действительно имело значение.

— Вас, — ответил он, и был награждён улыбкой.

***

Даже после четырёх месяцев в капитанском кресле, даже с сознательным принятием обязанности вести себя как вменяемый человек, хотя бы большую часть времени, Джиму всё ещё приходится строго напоминать себе, что он не ребёнок, чёрт возьми, и он не может взломать замок в каюте Боунса и забраться к нему в кровать, как раньше, не важно насколько реальными кажутся кошмары, в которых Кодос жив и где-то рядом. Особенно теперь, когда у Боунса появился тот человек, которого он хочет видеть в своей кровати. Поэтому выбор падает на обсервационную палубу.

И к его не-такому-уж-удивительному удивлению, там уже кто-то есть.

— Знаешь, — говорит Джим вместо приветствия. — Я понимаю, что вулканцам требуется меньше времени для сна, нежели людям, но когда бы я ни пришёл сюда в 4 утра, ты всегда бодрствуешь. Ты когда-нибудь спишь или просто скрываешь, что ты вампир?

— То же самое может быть сказано и о вас, капитан, — обернувшись, отвечает Спок. — Учитывая частоту ваших ночных появлений здесь, я оцениваю 78,433%-ную вероятность того, что вы не выполняете рекомендованную для людей  норму девятичасового сна каждые двадцать четыре часа.

— Ты включил проценты! — радуется Джим. — Я думал, ты перестал так делать.

— Большинство людей воспринимает скрупулёзную точность, как укор их работе, — объясняет Спок и, поколебавшись мгновение, добавляет: — Однако, кажется… вы этому рады.

Джим наклоняется вперёд, опираясь на согнутые в локтях руки и позволяя бесконечному пространству звёзд и знакомому присутствию Спока рядом прогнать напряжение из мышц и ненужные воспоминания из головы.

— Мне нравится, когда ты ведёшь себя без оглядки на то, что будут думать другие. Тебе не нужно перестать рассчитывать вероятности до тысячных просто потому, что другие завидуют и хотели бы иметь хоть каплю твоей гениальности. — Пауза. — Только если ты не говоришь о нашей вероятности умереть какой-нибудь ужасной и неприятной смертью, тогда да, не надо этого.

— Я приму ваши слова к сведению, — сухо отвечает Спок, но в его голосе есть намёк на что-то тёплое — может изумление, — так что Джим улыбается в ответ и снова переводит взгляд на звёзды, на неизведанные созвездия, зовущие его, тянущие его к себе за руку.

В детстве он накрывался одеялом с головой и представлял, что он в открытом космосе. Теперь, когда он в космосе, он представляет себя внутри большого кокона из одеял, где тепло и безопасность темноты нарушают лишь маленькие огоньки, идеальные, и бесстрастные, и безукоризненные, и так уже миллиарды лет.

— Они прекрасны, разве нет? — шепчет Джим.

Спок следует его линии взгляда.

— Не так сложно быть прекрасным на расстоянии.

Джим никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе... или, может, не думал уже давно. Он как-то привык к тому, что всё — и все — прекрасны издалека; а когда подходишь ближе, то видишь то, что есть. Где-то в процессе это превратилось из разочарования в данность: всё выглядит лучше издалека. Просто такова жизнь.

“С одним исключением”, — думает Джим, глядя вбок на Спока, на единственное, что становится только более и более прекрасным.

Он мог бы стоять так часами, в уютной тишине, безбоязненно разглядывая своего первого офицера и друга, поражаться тёмным ресницам и бледной коже, тому, как он двигается, сидит, дышит, сосредоточение огромной мощи, сдерживаемой под постоянным, идеальным контролем, подавляющий и завораживающий одновременно.

Отставив в сторону Боже-почему-ты-такой-красивый, есть другая, если не большая, сила, с которой Джиму приходится иметь дело — его особенный, поражающий воображение синтез морали и логики, превосходный и многогранный, как бриллиант, который Джим может сравнить со звёздами, что за миллионы миль отсюда. А ещё его бесконечная преданность, его несравненная компетентность, его удивительный интеллект… И вдобавок ко всему он ещё и добрый, любознательный, с ним весело, приятно общаться, и он терпелив (пусть и с оттенком смирения) к тому бреду, что вырывается изо рта Джима… Правда в том, что такие не должны существовать в реальной жизни.

Джим гадает, понимает ли Ухура, какая она счастливица.

Больно, конечно, напоминать себе о том, как всё на самом деле (и, что важнее, как никогда не будет), но это приятная боль; эта боль однажды (может быть? однажды) заставит его чувство уйти.

Потому что оно уйдёт.

Должно уйти.

Это принцип жизни Джима: люди забираются либо к нему в сердце, либо в трусы.

Но, дело в том, что он хочет Спока в обоих.

И это пугает до дрожи.

***

Он так отчаянно хочет избавиться от непослушного чувства, что даже готов рассказать о нём Боунсу, только чтобы доктор напомнил ему о том, что следовать ему будет очень ужасной затеей; но этим вечером Боунс дорывается первым до самоуничижения, ему хватило всего одного стакана.

— Я не могу, — говорит он Джиму, и у блондина уходит секунда, чтобы вспомнить, о чём он.

— Серьёзно? — требовательно переспрашивает он. — Ты всё об этом?

— У тебя дурные советы.

— Это потому, что у тебя глупые проблемы! — возражает Джим. — О, пожалейте меня. Я по уши, до дрожи влюблён в эту горячую и доступную совершеннолетнюю девушку, которая по уши, до дрожи влюблена в меня, я так растерян. Что же мне делать?

— Я не так звучу, — ворчит Боунс, — и всё не так просто.

— Именно так. Вы двое уже несколько недель пускаете слюни, глядя друг на друга, и это реально раздражает. Через неделю увольнительная, и не где-нибудь, а на Ризе, у них просто нереальные бассейны, в которые пускают строго без одежды, и…

— Джим.

— Или, если не можешь ждать так долго, то позови её к себе в офис, задёрни шторы, запри дверь на замок, нагни её над столом и...

— ДЖИМ!

— И почувствуешь себя намного лучше, — упрямо заканчивает Джим.

— Меня не это беспокоит! А то, что будет потом.

— Второй раунд? Ну, есть таблетки, если тебе…

— Нет, я о той части, где мы строим отношения.

— О.

— Мне она очень нравится, Джим, — Джим почти может почувствовать, как давит в груди, от отчаяния в голосе Боунса. — И может я даже смогу её удержать какое-то время, но рано или поздно она поймёт, что я…

— Что ты, что? — резко обрывает его Джим. — Что ты умный и надёжный, с мягким сердцем под всем этим южным налётом грубости, и фантастический доктор, и ещё более прекрасный человек?

Боунс краснеет.

— Ты мой лучший друг. И поэтому говоришь так.

— А ещё, ты давно в зеркало смотрелся? — Джим, не скрываясь, оглядывает его с ног до головы и присвистывает. МакКой фыркает.

— Серьёзно, Боунс, — теперь Джим говорит честно и прямо, потому что друг должен понять, что он на самом деле так думает. — Ты первый человек, который ничего от меня не хотел. Ты один из самых лучших, кого я знаю. И если Рэнд не видит, какой ты невероятный, то она идиотка.

— Но Джослин…

— … идиотка, — кивает Джим. — Вот и пример.

— Я не переживу ещё один развод, Джим, — грустно отвечает ему Боунс. — Не смогу.

— Воу-воу, погоди. Вы ещё на свидании не были, а ты уже успел на ней жениться и развестись? — Боунс хочет возразить, но Джим не даёт ему такой возможности. — Послушай. Тебе она нравится, значит пригласи её на свидание. Как эксперт по знакомствам на одну ночь, даю совет: забудь о планах на будущее. Может с Джослин у вас всё быстро завертелось, но на этот раз всё может быть по-другому. Ты не обязуешься быть с ней “пока смерть не разлучит вас” — ты соглашаешься провести с ней вечер. А после этого, будешь видеть, хочется ли тебе продолжения.

Боунс смотрит на него. Минута абсолютной тишины, пока.

— Иисусе. Я слушаю романтические советы Джима Кирка?

— Хииийя, ага! — улыбается блондин.

— Иисусе, — снова повторяет доктор и отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Давай же, дай красотке шанс, что тебе терять?

— В смысле, кроме дома, работы, машины, денег и дочери?

— Да, кроме всего этого, — отмахивается от несущественных деталей Джим. — Абсолютно ничего!

— Знаешь, если отбросить общую бредовость твоего совета, то он вполне ничего.

— Льстец. Готов поспорить, ты это всем мальчикам говоришь.

***

Несмотря на недовольные стоны и ворчание со стороны Боунса, когда приходит время увольнительной, и они, наконец, спускаются вниз (пришлось постараться, чтобы оторвать Скотти от контрольной панели), Джим уже собирается направиться к ближайшему бару, когда Боунс отводит его в сторонку и достаёт букет настоящих роз.

— Оууу, как мило, спасибо! Но, ты же знаешь, что мне больше нравятся гвоздики.

— Заткнись, — шипит Боунс. Он сегодня в костюме и даже волосы причесал. Джим лишь поднимает брови. — Это глупо, да? Я спятил? Или переборщил? Джим…

— Да, да и да, — отвечает Джим. — А теперь иди и ослепи её, Боунс. У тебя всё получится.

С этими словами он разворачивает доктора и толкает его прямо в Рэнд.

Боунс, конечно же, не ищет лёгких путей, и поэтому следующую минуту они неловко топчутся на месте, опустив глаза, словно шестиклассники, бормочут и нервно дёргают руками, что-то показывая. Джим уже хочет подойти и стукнуть их лбами друг о друга, когда Боунс, не прошло и года, впихивает ей в руки букет с еле разборчивым “Вот”.

Джим подавляет желание хлопнуть себя по лбу.

— Что… — начинает Рэнд

— Они, наверное, достаточно дорогие, чтобы оправдать пару часов со мной за ужином, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавливает Боунс. Звучит так, словно он хочет убить её, а не пригласить на свидание. — Поэтому бери.

— Ты говоришь, — медленно произносит Рэнд. — Как только я их возьму, то буду вынуждена пойти с тобой на свидание. — На секунду Джим думает, что она откажется, но потом девушка смеётся и принимает цветы. — Ну, раз ты настаиваешь.

“Миссия выполнена”, — думает Джим, глядя, как они уходят вместе.

Если б только он мог за них порадоваться.

Кстати, говоря о не радостном, он так увлёкся уходящими в закат Боунсом и Рэнд, что почти пропустил то, как Чехов разговаривает с Сулу. Ну, точнее, прилип к Сулу, беспечно болтая и стоя очень-очень близко, явно вторгаясь в личное пространство. Может и очаровательно, смотреть на этот неопытный флирт, но парень всё ещё несовершеннолетний.

Джим встречается глазами с Сулу (что довольно нелегко, учитывая как тот впитывает каждое слово навигатора) и _улыбается_.

Сулу бледнеет.

Они слишком далеко, чтобы понять, что конкретно тот сказал Павлу, но Джим с заслуженной гордостью видит, как пилот нехотя отодвигается.

Мягкое касание к указательному и среднему пальцам предупреждает, что к нему подошёл его первый офицер.

— Хей, Спок, — с улыбкой поворачивается к нему Джим. — Мы должны где-нибудь вместе отдохнуть. Можно пойти в аквапарк или типа того… — Воооот только у Спока есть девушка, и он наверняка хочет провести это время с ней, и с ней же пойти в бассейн, а потом заняться горячим, логичным сексом. Улыбка Джима немного вянет, но капитан быстро спохватывается. — Ухура может к нам присоединиться!

Спок хмурится.

— Я не заинтересован в участии третьих лиц, — довольно резко отвечает он.

— Верно, — мямлит Джим, давая себе мысленный пинок. Почему вообще он решил, что Споку в увольнительной со своей девушкой нужен третий лишний? — Должен был сам догадаться. Интроверты и всё такое. Да вы почти инопланетяне, — нервно смеётся он. — Не то, чтобы с интровертами было что-то не так, или с инопланетянами. Ииии я, пожалуй, заткнусь.

К счастью, Спок решает проигнорировать его неловкое проявление человековатости и вежливо спрашивает:

— Ты упомянул рекреационную зону с водными бассейнами?

И нет, Джим не настолько отчаялся, он не станет напрашиваться к Споку в компанию, лишь потому, что ему одиноко.

— Да, но не волнуйся, я найду с кем пойти. Ну, знаешь, такие, как я.

Спок склоняет голову набок, немного растерянный.

— Экстраверты?

Джим готов растаять. Конечно, Спок скажет “экстраверт” там, где все остальные скажут “шлюха”.

— Ага, — не может не улыбнуться он. — Увидимся после, окей? Наслаждайся отдыхом.

И, потрепав вулканца по плечу он направляется в бар, пытаясь игнорировать то, что неделя без Спока — это совсем не отпуск, и то, что вулканец так и не сдвинулся с того места, где Джим его оставил.

***

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Сулу, что он проведёт увольнительную с командером Споком, он рассмеялся шутнику в лицо (и, может быть, позаботился о том, чтобы этого не случилось). Но никто этого не сделал, и вот он здесь, в одном из баров Ризы и не с кем-нибудь, а со Споком; у каждого по стакану (хотя у вулканца просто вода), и они оба проводят не с тем, с кем бы хотели быть.

По крайней мере, Хикару не знает где сейчас Павел, как и должно быть, потому что, очевидно, навигатор, когда выпьет, забывает о личном пространстве, а Сулу и так с ним чувствует напряжение… хм, да. Для всех лучше (в том числе и для нежных частей Хикару) остаться здесь со Споком.Потому что кого волнует, что Павла окружают инопланетники, которые не знают, или не хотят знать, сколько ему лет, которые видят лишь симпатичную мордашку и ночь без обязательств, а может прямо сейчас похищают Чехова для своих совсем не хороших планов?

“Не меня”, — мрачно думает Сулу, делая очередной глоток… что бы там ни было в его стакане.

Как бы неловко ему ни было сидеть со Споком, это служит ему напоминанием о том, что всё могло быть хуже; по крайней мере, Хикару сам решил самоустраниться.

Сулу следует за взглядом вулканца, туда, где на другом конце комнаты Кирк опрокидывает в себя один шот за другим и флиртует со всем, что видит, вооружившись своей самой чарующей улыбкой и парой тёмных джинс, не оставляющих абсолютно ничего воображению. Прямо сейчас он заговаривает зубы парню с самой Ризы, тела обоих так близко, что буквально кричат о скором сексе, потому что Кирка можно описать многими словами, но ксенофоб — точно не одно из них.

— И ты уверен, что он не специально меня изводит, — говорит Спок. Или спрашивает? Это могло быть вопросом. Сулу уже ни в чём не уверен. не уверен, сколько он выпил, вообще-то, не помнит, что было у  него в стакане, что возможно ещё более проблематично.

— Да, уверен, он всегда такой,  — с этими словами он опрокидывает в себя всё, что оставалось в стакане, и бормочет: — По крайней мере, твой — не ребёнок.

— Он не мой, — тут же отвечает Спок, и Сулу едва сдерживает желание фыркнуть. Вулканец не отводил глаз от Кирка всё то время, пока они здесь. — Всё же, я не могу понять, почему капитан предпочитает обращаться к незнакомым инопланетянам, нежели чем...

Он обрывает себя на середине предложения и место этого повторяет:

— Я не понимаю.

— Да, но не говори, что удивлён.

Спок переводит свой взгляд на него.

— Поясни.

— Ну, я люблю капитана… — выражение лица Спока едва заметно меняется, и по спине Хикару пробегает дрожь. — Как друга, конечно же, не в том смысле, — поспешно добавляет он. — Но, судя по тому, что я знаю, он шлюха. — Лицо Спока становится лишь более каменным и более пугающим, поэтому Сулу быстро исправляется. — Нет… в смысле… Слушай, моногамия просто не записана в его программный код, что… странно. — Хикару хмурится, трезвой частью мозга пытаясь найти слова, чтобы описать, что имеет в виду. — Он так серьёзно относится ко всему… но когда дело касается романтики, его словно ничего не колышет. Он спал со всеми подряд, и когда с Гейлой встречался, видишь ли. Даже сказал, что не отличил бы её от другой орионки.

— Это весьма нехарактерно для капитана, — возражает Спок. На лбу у вулканца появились едва заметные складки. — Он обладает исключительной памятью.

— Хей, обычно, я бы с тобой согласился. Не про память, этого я не знаю, я про измены. Не думал, что это в его стиле. Но я это слышал лично от него, поэтому. — Он пожимает плечами и машет нетвёрдой рукой в сторону барной стойки, где капитану и его компаньону уже очень и очень нужно найти отдельную комнату. — По крайней мере, он этого не скрывает, верно?

Спок всё так же следит за Кирком и не отвечает.

***

Возвращаться к случайным знакомствам так же легко, как падать, и так же болезненно. Он забыл азарт игры, желание брать, касаться, сделать своим. Чувство стыда и грязи, что приходят после, когда он натягивает брюки; это уже четвёртый за сегодня, ты шлюха, хочешь этого так сильно, а мог бы сделать намного больше, мог бы спасти их, отмотать, попробовать снова, отмотать, попробовать снова, отмотатьотмотатьотмотать, к безопасности и попробовать снова, и снова, и снова, пока не найдёшь решение.

Он игнорирует его, избегает одиночества, избегает Боунса, Спока и других членов команды как только возможно; с головой бросается в сиюминутные импульсы и притворяется, что ни о чём не думает, пока, наконец, сам в это почти верит.

И если большинство его партнёров на ночь мужского пола, светлокожие и с тёмными волосами, ну.

Может, это ничего и не значит.

***

Если Джим и надеялся на теплый приём после увольнительной от Спока (а он этого не делал, потому что это смешно и жалко, и, Боже, вот он влип), то его ждало совсем другое, потому что по прибытии на Энтерпрайз Спок приветствует его кратким:

— Капитан. Вы себя удовлетворили?

— Что? — переспрашивает Джим, потому что… что? — Знаешь, есть намного менее неловкие способы спросить, хорошо ли я провёл увольнительную. Мог бы спросить… Ну, правда, любым другим способом.

— Я приму данную информацию к сведению, — отвечает Спок, без всякого намёка на тепло в голосе, и Джим хмурится.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, — отвечает Спок после секундной заминки. — Мне нужно проследить за погрузкой.

И с этими словами он уходит в грузовой отсек. Джим хочет последовать за ним и не отлипать, пока тот не признает, что его гложет (что обычно следует после огромной доли “Вулканцы не склонны чувствовать раздражение, капитан”), но его зовёт Боунс.

— Джим!

Он оборачивается, и, конечно, Боунс направляется прямо к нему, с не-хмурым выражением лица, которое обычно появляется только после видеозвонка Джоанне.

Должно быть с Рэнд всё прошло хорошо.

Он ненавидит то, как в груди что-то сжимается от этой мысли.

— Мы не разговаривали всю увольнительную, — доктор немного хмурится. — Что-то не так?

— Я просто думал, что ты будешь занят.

Теперь Боунс выглядит недовольным.

— Ну, значит, ты идиот. Разве я тебе не говорил, что никуда не денусь?

— Я знаю, — отвечает Джим. — Но всё меняется. И это случается, когда ты влюбляешься. Всё остальное отходит на второй план, вот и всё. Ты перестаёшь… замечать многие вещи.

— Влюбляешься? — повторяет Боунс. — Придержи коней, ковбой, вот загнул. Я думал, ты советовал, не торопить события.

— Придержи коней, — морщит нос Джим. — Что за выражение?

Боунс закатывает глаза в ответ.

— Я думал о том, что ты сказал мне на прошлой неделе, и понял, что ты был прав. Я знаю, каково это, влюбиться до безумия, так, что думать больше не можешь ни о ком и ни о чём, и едва можешь идти, не подпрыгивая; и я так больше не хочу, ‘таму что посмотри как всё обернулось с Джослин. Так что, да, я понятия не имею, что меня ждёт с Дженис. Может быть, всё. Может быть, ничего. Но это? — Он машет рукой между ними. — Это никогда не пропадёт. Не важно, что  будет потом, ты всегда будешь моим… Моим… — Больше размахиваний руками, пока доктор подбирает слова. — Мой кем-бы-ты-чёрт-возьми-ни-был.

— Платонический соулмейт, — подсказывает Джим. — Мы это уже проходили.

— Во-во, точно, оно самое..

— Я предлагаю брак, а он говорит во-во, — изображая обиду, бормочет блондин.

— Кстати об этом, я вполне могу словить тебя на слове, если с Дженис у меня ничего не получится, потому что в таком случае я скорее всего больше не стану ни с кем встречаться, а другой альтернативой станет смерть в одиночестве, грубым стариком, который пьёт больше, чем следует, не даёт чаевых и пугает ружьём детей, бегающих по его земле.

— Поздно, ты уже такой старик. Только у тебя нет своей земли.

— Я с тобой не разговариваю.

***

Верный своему слову (и, честно, разве можно было ждать чего-то другого от Боунса?), между ними ничего не меняется, кроме того, что Боунс менее раздражённый, раз уж теперь у него есть прекрасный личный ассистент и регулярный секс, не то, чтобы это было особенно заметно по неизменному хмурому лицу. Хорошая новость — он всё ещё находит время для Джима.

Плохая новость — он всё ещё находит время для Джима.

— Ты можешь не понимать, почему я тебя сюда позвал, — лекторским тоном произносит Боунс, когда Джим появляется в его офисе в ответ на загадочное сообщение в комме.

— Рэнд беременная? — выдвигает догадку Джим.

— Нет.

— Ты беременный?

— Нет.

— Я беременный?

— Нет! Никто не беременный!

— Вы хотите тройничок?

Боунса тошнит от одной только мысли.

— НЕТ. Никакой беременности и никаких тройничков!

Джим вздыхает и скрещивает руки на груди, мгновенно теряя интерес.

— Ладно. Я могу идти?

— Нет, не можешь, — рявкает Боунс. — Я просмотрел историю твоих заказов в репликаторе за последний месяц. Ты хоть понимаешь, что гниёшь изнутри?

— Серьёзно? — стонет Джим. — У тебя теперь есть девушка, ты должен быть слишком занят для подобной ерунды!

МакКой игнорирует его слова.

— Хочешь, я зачитаю заказанную тобой еду в репликаторе за вчера?

Джим машет рукой, призывая продолжить и зная, что вопрос был риторическим.

Боунс берёт в руки падд.

— Кофе, — зачитывает он. — Кофе. Тост. Кофе. Яйца. Кофе. Сэндвич с курицей. Шоколадный пудинг. Кофе. Мороженое. Спагетти с фрикадельками. Кофе.

Небольшая пауза.

— Ты прав, — признаёт Джим. — Мне, наверное, не следовало есть спагетти с фрикадельками после полуночи.

Боунс посылает в его сторону “Я-тебя-прикончу” взгляд.

— Но ведь говорят, что кофе полезен.

— Угу, — соглашается Боунс. — Ты говоришь о том, что он способствует развитию болезней вплоть до остановки сердца, или о кислотности, которая разъедает желудок, или о риске появления язв, или…

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Гэри Митчелл пьёт, наверное, в два раза больше кофе, чем я, и у него не было ещё ничего такого.

— Митчелл? — хмурится доктор. — Да он в трёх соснах заблудится, даже с картой в руке.

— Зато у него прекрасное тело. Знаешь, почему? Потому что он пьёт кофе.

— А, может, потому, что он проводит в спортзале по восемь часов в день.

— Ну, или так, — соглашается Джим.

— Знаешь, — вздыхает Боунс. — Забудь об этом.

— Что?

— Забудь о кофейном лимите. Тебе это явно не по силам.

— По силам! — возражает Джим. — Я просто не хочу!

Боунс грустно пожимает плечами.

— Ты не обязан со мной сохранять лицо, можешь просто сказать, что для тебя это слишком сложно.

Джим склоняет голову набок, поднимает бровь.

— Ладно. Я принимаю эту новую диету.

— Джим…

— Я это сделаю, Боунс!

***

Вот так у Джима появляется новая диета, потому что он всё ещё физически не может отказаться от брошенного вызова. По крайней мере, теперь он понимает, что это перебор, потому что не прошло и десяти часов, а он уже начинает жалеть о своём решении.

А ещё больше он жалеет об этом через десять часов, когда, проснувшись утром, зевая и потягиваясь, ковыляет к репликатору, вбивает код, и оттуда выходит… Мааааааленькая чашечка коффе. Словно барби-версия его обычного завтрака.

— Что это? — возмущается он, тыкая маленькой, малюсенечкой чашечкой Боунсу в лицо, после того, как передал мостик Споку, чтобы поорать на доктора (Спок на удивление легко согласился, кстати).

— Это полчашки кофе, — спокойно отвечает Боунс. — Это то, сколько ты должен пить. И тебе нужно будет выпить, по крайней мере, в три раза больше воды, чтобы нейтрализовать кислоту, поэтому следи за обезвоживанием.

— Я передумал, — стонет Джим. — Я так не могу. Я буквально не могу. Я буду слишком усталым, чтобы выполнять свою работу!

— Хорошо, — хмыкает Боунс. — Твоё тело так себя и чувствует, без помощи энергетиков. Оно устало, потому что ты должен спать по девять часов, а ты этого не делаешь.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я спал по девять часов? Это жестоко и ненормально! И невозможно! Я очень важен, и занят, и всё такое, у меня полно работы!

— Да, я как раз гадал, что конкретно ты делаешь так поздно ночью, поэтому я мониторил твой ком…

— Ты что сделал?

— … Парень, тебе явно не стоит писать сообщения после 23:00. И уж тем более Споку, который находится в соседней комнате, Боже ж ты мой.

Сказав, что хотел, Боунс уходит заняться очередным пациентом, по глупости попавшем в медотсек, а Джим с горящим лицом продолжает стоять, пытаясь придумать умный ответ.

***

Как оказалось, после дня без кофеина он действительно засыпает в 21:00 — чего он не делал с десяти лет, если не считать времени, проведённого в больницах — потому что он физически не может продолжать держать глаза открытыми, несмотря на горы бумаг, которые он должен просмотреть и подписать этим вечером. А ещё проблема в том, что после девятичасового сна он чувствует себя ещё более усталым. И ещё хуже — когда ему удаётся натянуть на себя униформу, доползти до репликатора и вбить код, наружу выходит всего полчашки кофе, и ему хочется плакать.

***

— Капитан, — зовёт его кто-то.

Джим подрывается в кресле, согнутая в локте рука соскальзывает с подлокотника и глаза тут же открываются.

— Мнммшо? Янс’лю

Он поднимает глаза на Спока, неодобрительно глядящего на него сверху, и понимает, что только что уснул в капитанском кресле. Он потирает лоб и бормочет:

— Прости… Это всё новая диета, но которую посадил меня Боунс. Он пытается провести мою детоксикацию от кофеина.

— И эти ограничения должны… улучшить вашу работоспособность? — с сомнением спрашивает Спок.

— Ааага, только это так быстро не работает.

Спок не отвечает, а значит, он с ним согласен, только не хочет говорить это вслух, потому что вулканцы не верят в позитивное подкрепление.

— Спок? — голосом полным печали просит Джим, глядя на вулканца своими лучшими щенячьими глазками. — Ты можешь принести мне кофе?

***

Спок приносит ему кофе.

Что, ну, замечательно, и божественно, и очаровательно нелогично (Спок настаивает, что это ради максимизации эффективности выполнения капитаном своих административных обязанностей или типа того, но Джим знает, что он его правда люююююбит), и Джим ему бесконечно благодарен, но, конечно, кофеиновая бодрость длится всего минут двадцать, а потом ему на ком приходит сообщение от Боунса, с просьбой зайти в медотсек, как только он освободится. Из контекста понятно, что выйдет он оттуда нескоро. Поэтому Джим, как взрослый человек, убегает прочь.

Первой его мыслью было спрятаться в прачечной или на кухне, но потом он вспоминает, что центральный компьютер следит за местоположением всех членов экипажа, и Боунс найдёт его одним запросом… Поэтому он направляется в рекреационный зал 4, потому что тогда компьютер скажет просто “рекреационная зона”, и кто вообще заходит в рек-каюту 4?

К его удивлению, когда он прячется за своим новым укрытием (диваном), там уже кто-то есть.

— Хей, крошка. Часто здесь бываешь?

— Мне нужно затаиться, — отвечает Сулу.

— Окей, — кивает Джим, потому что это не самое странное времяпрепровождение его пилота.

— Павел меня избегает.

— Боунс медленно убивает мою волю к жизни.

— Ты выиграл, — Сулу выглядывает из-за дивана, затем снова прячется и шипит: — Он идёт сюда!

И, конечно, кто-то входит в каюту и останавливается всего в паре футов от них. Через секунду диван скрипит от дополнительного веса.

Сулу внезапно выпрыгивает из-за спинки дивана.

— Павел!

Чехов вздрагивает.

— Х-Хикару?! Что…

— Я тебя целый день ищу, — прямо заявляет ему Сулу. Что звучит, ну, просто невероятно жутко от парня, выпрыгнувшего из-за дивана, но Джим не осуждает, нет. Особенно учитывая, что он сам спрятался за тем же диваном. — Ты злишься на меня?

— Я не злиться с тебя, — отвечает Чехов, но даже Джим может сказать, что он что-то не договаривает. Чехов, наверное, врёт даже хуже Боунса. — Извини, я должен идти. Меня кептин звал…

Диван снова скрипит, и Сулу смотрит вниз на Джима, который машет головой “это-не-я”.

— Нет, не звал, — говорит пилот и обходит диван. Джим теряет его из виду, но знает, что тот преградил дорогу Чехову, отрезав пути отступления, потому что звука шагов больше не слышно. — Почему ты меня избегаешь?

— Ты даже не догадываться, — голос навигатора совсем грустный. — Это только подтвердить, почему…

— Что? О чём ты говоришь??

— Я надо идти, — бормочет Чехов, и уходит из комнаты, но теперь слышны другие шаги, кто-то остановился на пороге.

— Ты не видел Джима? — от голоса Боунса, Джим прижимается ниже к полу. — Я знаю, что он покинул мостик минут двадцать назад.

— Эм.

Джим достаёт ком и быстро набирает сообщение — >>Отвлеки его, я сбегу!<< — нажимает отправить и слышит писк кома Сулу, а потом длинная пауза.

— Что? — допытывается Боунс. — Что там говорится?

— Ага, — наконец отвечает пилот. — Я видел его. Вон там!

Джим понимает, что пора начинать выбираться из укрытия, видит, как Сулу показывает в противоположное направление, Боунс отворачивается, следуя его руке.

— Там никого нет… — доктор поворачивается обратно, видит суматошно ползущего к двери Джима, и открывает рот, чтобы…

— Сулу! Держи его! — кричит Джим, и пилот тут же хватает Боунса и вместе с ним падает на пол.

Джим выбегает из каюты так быстро, что слышит лишь:

— ДЖИМ, ТЫ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ…

— Жизнь дороже! — кричит Джим в ответ и бежит так, что только пятки сверкают.

***

Есть дни, когда Спок подозревает, что служба на звездолёте Энтерпрайз не похожа на службу на других флагманах Федерации.

И есть дни, когда он в этом уверен.

Сегодня, похоже, — второй случай, учитывая звук приближающегося капитана, появившегося из-за угла и бегущего на максимально возможной скорости преследуемого человека.

Спок собирается поинтересоваться причиной такого необычного поведения или, возможно, подготовиться к оборонительным действиям, но тут капитан хватает его, затягивает в тёмный боковой коридор, используя инерцию своего тела, и толкает к стене, расположив руки по обеим сторонам от головы Спока, закрывая его от внешнего мира.

Вулканец снова открывает рот, но капитан прикладывает палец к своим губам — губам, что сейчас очень, очень близко от губ Спока — в человеческом жесте, призывающем сохранять молчание. Командер замирает мгновенно.

В главном коридоре преследователь замедляется, должно быть, пытаясь угадать, куда свернул капитан. Наконец, шаги исчезают в другом коридоре.

— Капитан.

Но капитан не отстраняется, даже не смотря на то, что “опасность” прошла.

— Да? — отвечает он тише, чем обычно.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, почему вы пытаетесь убежать от доктора МакКоя?

— Что значит “пытаетесь”? Я здорово от него оторвался!

Спок чувствует его выдох на своём лице, прохладный из-за более низкой температуры тела, и внезапно становится намного сложнее игнорировать свою физиологическую реакцию, вызванную присутствием капитана, его рук вокруг себя, расширенные зрачки Кирка, учащённое дыхание...

— Вы осознаёте, — говорит он, и с ужасом понимает, что его голос звучит ниже обычного, Джим слегка вздрагивает в ответ. — Что ваше поведение весьма нелогично.

— Почему же? — знакомая улыбка.

— Доктор МакКой искал вас, не меня. Однако вы оттолкнули меня к стене, дальше от его поля зрения.

— А, ну да — прости, — смущённо отвечает капитан, и Спок на мгновение желает, чтобы коридор не был настолько тёмным, чтобы увидеть, как красная кровь приливает к щекам.

— Вы неправильно поняли, — поясняет вулканец. — Хотя это и нелогично, я... оценил ваш порыв.

Он протягивает руку, прикасаясь своими пальцами к пальцам капитана; контакт посылает дрожь предвкушения дальше по сенсорным нервам, через синапсы, вплоть до первичной соматосенсорной коры…

Внезапно контакт пропадает, и Кирк отстраняется от стены, от Спока; кажется он словно сражается с чем-то, в то время, как вулканец сражается с собственными мыслями в голове, чувствуя что-то похожее на головокружение от внезапного расстояния между ними и гадая, что он сделал не так, чтобы заслужить подобное.

Но подобные размышления бесплодны, конечно. Если бы капитану требовалась сексуальная разрядка, он бы это озвучил или просто продолжил их предыдущие действия до их логического завершения.

Учитывая, что тот этого не сделал, единственное рациональное заключение — его услуги на данный момент не требуются. Но логичное объяснение не освобождает его ни от странного чувства растерянности, вызванной поведением капитана. Ни от разочарования.

Кирк прочищает горло.

— Можно одолжить твой ком? Мой мониторит Боунс.

Спок, не задумываясь, выполняет просьбу, благодарный хоть это выполнить без осложнений.

Капитан набирает незнакомый номер.

— Привет, это “Пицца Шанти” — межгалактическая служба доставки. Чем мы можем вам помочь?

— Хей, можно оформить заказ на имя Кирка? Я хочу… пиццу, порцию палочек моцареллы, немного картошки с чили… О, и столько кофе, сколько сможете привезти.

***

Леонард спокоен. Он абсолютно, совершенно спокоен.

— Доставка для Кирка? — спрашивает стоящий на площадке транспортера паренёк с кучей коробок с пиццей и пакетов, насквозь промокших жиром. Он одет в форму “Пиццы Шанти” и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, и выглядит не старше девятнадцати. Боунсу правда совершенно-точно-не-стоит вымещать свою злость на бедном идиоте, поэтому он оборачивается к Скотти. Инженер, видя выражение его лица. отшатывается назад.

— Что он здесь делает?

— Не ‘кажу точно, доктор, — нервно сглатывает Скотти. — Но могу догадаться, что капитан решил перекусить. Это седьмая доставка за сегодня.

У Леонарда дёргается глаз. Он абсолютно, совершенно спокоен. Инженер вздрагивает.

***

Знаете, Джим много раз представлял себя со Споком, наедине, в тёмном чулане какого-то малоиспользуемого коридора, но ещё никогда он не представлял, что всё будет так — сидя на полу со скрещенными ногами, окружённые коробками с едой, использованными салфетками и пустыми стаканчиками из-под кофе, Джим заканчивающий четвёртый кусок пиццы и Спок чинно ковыряющий салат.

— Уверен, что не хочешь картошку с чили? — предлагает Джим. — Просто потрясающая. Думаю, правду говорят, что самые вкусные яблоки — ворованные… Ииии прежде, чем ты возразишь, да, я знаю, что это не яблоки, а пицца, и она не ворованная, я за неё заплатил. Но всё равно. На вкус обалденно.

Спок поднимает идеальную бровь.

— Не сомневаюсь. Однако, вулканцы являются вегетарианцами. Я предпочитаю избегать любого мяса, и тем более всё, что… похоже на чили.

Сказав своё слово, он бросает полный отвращения взгляд на прекрасную, такую сексуальную тарелку у Джима на коленях, что, ну правда, грубо и совсем незаслуженно, но, хей, ему же больше будет.

— Вееерно, верно… хм, — Джим слизывает капли соуса с пальцев. Спок отводит глаза. — Как это может быть логично? Разве не более разумно, ну не знаю, есть всё, что найдёшь? Или всё, что сможешь поймать? Выживание сильнейших и так далее.

— Выживание сильнейших — не является парадигмой логики, — заявляет Спок. — Если бы это было так, вулканцы поглощали бы людей в качестве пищи.

“Я был не против, если бы один конкретный вулканец поглотил меня,” — думает Джим, и к своему ужасу заливается краской от этой мысленной картинки.

И в этот момент (неиспользуемые коридоры используются только когда Джим этого не хочет) дверь открывается и внутрь кто-то забирается, закрывая за собой дверь и почти падая, споткнувшись об него со Споком. Глаза Джима всё ещё пытаются привыкнуть к смене освещения, но он явно видел…

— Чехов? — зовёт он.

Навигатор прислоняется к закрытой теперь двери и сползает на пол.

— Здрасте, кептин, — отвечает он, словно они все каждый день прячутся в закрытых чуланах и дважды по воскресеньям. — Здрасте, мистер Спок.

— Ты всё ещё избегаешь Сулу? — спрашивает Джим. Чехов не отвечает, и у него в голове закрадывается ужасное подозрение. — Может он хочет… что-то от тебя… что?

Чехов смеётся, но его смех звучит совсем не весело.

— Нет, кептин. Он не хотеть от меня ничего.

Джим уже хочет надавить, чтобы услышать правду, когда дверь снова открывается, ослепляя его.

Большая размытая тень в дверях радостно восклицает:

— Вот ты где!

Джим моргает, черты Сулу становятся чётче. Чехов начинает отползать назад, и Джим гадает, выиграет ли поединок против пилота, и станет ли пластиковая вилка в его руке преимуществом или нет, но тут Спок задумчиво произносит:

— Капитан. Сколько сейчас по стандартному времени?

Джим непонимающе смотрит на него, затем переводит глаза на ком и отвечает:

— Сейчас всего 13:36. Бета-смена начинается через… — Желудок падает куда-то вниз. — Минус тридцать-шесть минут.

Они смотрят друг на друга, понимание вместе с ужасом постепенно заполняет обоих.

— Погоди, если все здесь… То кто на мостике?

***

— Всем занять свои места, готовность по команде, мистер Стайлз.

— Всем занять свои места, — отвечает энсин Стайлз. — Готовность по команде. Всем занять свои места. Всем занять свои места. Жду ответа. — Он поворачивается к капитану. — Все подразделения готовы, сэр. Заняты на позициях.

Капитан Ухура откидывается на спинку кресла, командники давно прозвали такую позу “Киркостилем”, поставила согнутую в локте руку на подлокотник и важно кивнула.

— Заряжайте главные фазеры, мистер Стайлз. Оружия на полную мощность.

— Есть полная мощность, — отзывается энсин. — Оружейная, приём?

Позади Нийоты кто-то прочищает горло. Она замирает.

… Очень медленно оборачивается и видит перед собой ухмыляющегося, как идиот, Кирка.

— Хей, продолжай, не обращай на меня внимания. Я как и ты наслаждаюсь этой маленькой ролевушкой. Вообще-то, я однажды видел тебя такой в одном жарком сне.

Спок, Сулу и Чехов стоят позади него, раскрыв рты, и Нийота поднимается на ноги, пряча смущение, ставит руки на бёдра и требовательно спрашивает:

— Где вы были?! Вы все опоздали на смену!

Джим примирительно поднимает руки.

— Не волнуйся, у нас есть хорошее логичное объяснение подобной неспешности. — Пауза, а потом: — Правда, Спок?

Спок моргает, переводит взгляд с Кирка на Нийоту, обратно.

“Спасительный звонок”, — думает Нийота, оборачиваясь на со звонком открывающиеся двери турболифта.

Или думала, пока не увидела вышедшего оттуда доктора МакКоя со своим “очень-очень не доволен” хмурым лицом.

— Вот ты где! Поверить не могу, что ты…

— Нет, — перебивает его Нийота. — Я первая. — Она снова поворачивается к Кирку, Споку, Сулу и Чехову. — Поверить не могу, что вы могли опоздать на смену! Особенно ты! — Добавляет она Споку, покаянно опустившему глаза вниз. — Вы же взрослые люди, а не дети — это ваша работа!

Кирк поднимает руку.

— Вообще-то, Чехов….

Нийота продолжает, не обращая на него внимания.

—А что, если бы случилось ЧП?

Кирк снова поднимает руку, и его снова игнорируют.

— Кто объяснит сорокаминутное опоздание почти всего командного состава адмиралу Пайку? Кто ответственный за это?

— Чехов, — отвечает Сулу.

— МакКой, — возражает Чехов.

— Джим, — добавляет МакКой.

— Ответственный за что? — уточняет Джим, с выражением чистой, но абсолютно невозможной невинности на лице. — Прости, я просто не слышал и слова, что ты сейчас сказала. Всё ещё думаю о тебе, в этом кресле, с ногами, словно...

Нийота злобно сверлит его взглядом.

— Иди на место и притворись взрослым человеком, окей?

— Вообще-то, капитан идёт на медицинскую консультацию, — возражает МакКой. “Медицинская консультация” в его тоне звучит как “электрический стул”. Потом хватает Кирка за форменку.

— Нееееет, нет, не пойду, Боунс, у меня работа! Разве ты её не слышал? Я же взрослый человек! У меня работа!

МакКой, конечно же, его игнорирует и продолжает тянуть в сторону турболифта.

— Спок, спаси меня! — кричит Кирк, пытаясь вырваться из мёртвой хватки своего СМО.

Спок переводит на него бесстрастный взгляд.

— Возможно вы сможете отвлечься от процедур доктора МакКоя, представляя Нийоту в капитанском кресле.

— Окей, прости, это было нехорошо с моей стороны, а теперь спаси меня…

— Не заставляй меня колоть тебе снотворное, — грозит ему доктор.

— Тебе просто нужно дать волю своим садистским наклонностям, — ворчит Кирк, когда МакКою наконец-то удаётся затащить его в турболифт. — У меня есть пара наручников, Рэнд может…

Двери лифта закрываются, на мостике воцаряется полная тишина.

Первым реагирует Спок. Он садится в капитанское кресло, нажимает кнопку создания новой записи и спокойно произносит:

— Дневник капитана, звездная дата 2259.623. Пятый день патрулирования Энтерпрайз проходит без происшествий, за исключением… срочной оценки фактических ресурсов, в которой была задействована часть командного состава и которая заняла сорок минут бета-смены. Я принял на себя роль действующего капитана, пока капитан Кирк занят... — Он мельком оглядывается на двери турболифта. — ...на неотложной медицинской консультации. Более подробная информация о результатах патрулирования будет предоставлена по его возвращению.

Вулканец останавливает запись, поднимает глаза и видит шокированные глаза всех присутствующих на мостике офицеров.

— Капитан проводил со мной тренинги по совершенствованию техники убеждения, — говорит он им. Если бы это был не Спок, а кто-то другой, Нийота сказала, что он оправдывается. — Они оказались довольно полезными в ряде определённых ситуаций.

Ему никто не отвечает.

Спок продолжает, собранный и хладнокровный, как и всегда.

— Есть какое-то объяснение тому, что вы ещё не заняли свои рабочие места, или..?

Все тут же спешат приступить к работе.

***

Когда Джим наконец-таки выбирается из медотсека (его уши всё ещё звенят от “медицинской консультации”, но компромисс с Боунсом был достигнут на двух кружках кофе в день, что может быть более-менее жизнеспособно), он буквально спотыкается об Чехова, сидящего на полу в коридоре возле мостика.

— Серьёзно, что такого натворил Сулу? — интересуется Джим, после того, как восстановил равновесие а Чехов извинился раз пятнадцать.

— Он не делать ничего.

— Да ладно, рассказывай, не заставляй меня делать это приказом.

— Он не делать ничего, — повторяет Чехов. — Это и есть проблема.

— А?

— Я целый увольнительная не отходил от него ни на шаг, а он никогда не ответить — он даже убежал. А теперь он хочет знать, что есть не так, но дело в том, что он понимать ничего, что доказывает, что он точно меня не желать. — Чехов поднимает на него глаза полные печали. — А теперь каждый раз, когда я на него смотрю, я так теряться… Я боюсь, что наша дружба закончилась.

— Оу. Это… нет… послушай, он тебя хочет. Можешь мне верить, он тебя правда хочет. Но вам ещё нельзя… Ты ещё несколько месяцев будешь считаться несовершеннолетним.

Навигатор смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Это вы ему так сказали?

— Не в таких выражениях, но да.

— Кептин, — выдавливает Чехов, словно пытается сдерживаться. — Возраст согласия в России — шестнадцать.

Длинная, неловкая пауза.

— Эмм. Упс?

— Я должен говорить с Хикару, — бормочет себе под нос Чехов и направляется на мостик. Решительный мужчина (мальчик? мужчина).

— Иди и победи, Чехов! — кричит ему вслед Джим.

***

Сарек должен сказать, что удивлён — но точно не неприятно — когда получает видеозвонок от сына, который связался с ним, только чтобы узнать о его самочувствии.

— Я здоров, — бесстрастно отвечает ему Сарек. — Полагаю, твоё самочувствие также удовлетворительно.

— Положительно, — отвечает сын.

Они молчат, им больше нечего обсуждать, логично. И именно эта тишина позволяет ему услышать необычный звук на заднем плане.

— Полагаю, несмотря на звук, в твоей каюте не льётся вода?

— Нет, — соглашается Спок. — Однако необычно тонкие стены между каютами Энтерпрайз могут создавать иллюзию, что душ работает в моей каюте, когда на самом деле, он расположен между каютами капитана и первого офицера.

Логично предположить, что в данный момент в душе находится капитан. Сарек видит новую тему для разговора.

— Полагаю, состояние капитана также удовлетворительно.

— Его оценка намного выше простого удовлетворительно.

Интересно.

— Поясни.

— Его интеллект находится на уровне гения, — отвечает сын. Посол никогда раньше не замечал, но в его тоне звучит что-то похожее на… гордость, может? — Он мог бы преуспеть в любом из потоков Звёздного Флота. Однако именно личные знания способствуют его экстраординарному проявлению лидерских качеств и высокому проценту успешно выполненных миссий. К тому же, он намного более успешен в мастерстве убеждения, чем любой другой индивид, которого я когда-либо встречал.

— Ты восхищён им, — подытоживает Сарек.

Спок отвечает не сразу. Сарек может слышать мычание — наверняка исходящее от капитана в душе.

— Восхищаться им логично. Он объективно необычайно талантлив, что весьма полезно для капитана, а его общий уровень успеха сопоставим с моим, в отношении карьеры в Звёздном Флоте..

Сарек не может сказать, что он отличается наблюдательностью в сфере межличностных отношений, но даже он понимает, что эти доводы лежат на периферии главной причины, почему Спок так восхищается своим старшим офицером. Мельком он задумывается, выглядели ли его причины ухаживания за Амандой так же очевидно в глазах других.

Если так, то, оглядываясь назад, некоторая неловкость оправдана.

Пока он пытается подобрать правильные слова, голос капитана пробивается сквозь стену:

— _Даааа, я прекрасно знаю, что далеко не худышка,_

_Зато у меня есть, что показать, показать,_

_Как и должно быть._

_У меня есть "бум-бум", за которыми так бегают все парни._

_И вообще, там, где нужно, у меня полный порядок…_ 2

Вулканцы не испытывают такой эмоции, как стеснение, а значит не избегают встречаться друг с другом глазами, но Спок впервые задумывается о разумности данного культурного решения. Кирк на заднем плане продолжает напевать, абсолютно безмятежный.

Что конкретно такое “бум-бум”, и что заставляет представителей мужского пола его преследовать, гадает Сарек. И в чём взаимосвязь телосложения с аккуратностью и порядком? Аманда бы знала, что ответить. Она прекрасно разбиралась в подобных вещах. Ему остаётся лишь:

— И эта… вокализация… для капитана является обычной практикой?

— Да, — отвечает Спок. Его щёки приобрели более тёмный оттенок зелёного, нежели обычно. — Мне говорили, что данный ритуал соблюдают многие люди. Им нравится акустика ванных комнат.

— _Если тебе есть что показать, просто не скрывай это,_

— Твоя мама также очень любила музыку, — говорит Сарек.

— Да.

— _Да, мама всегда говорила мне: "Не переживай насчёт фигуууууры",_

_...уп-уп, оооу… да…. уп-уп_

_И что "мальчики любят, когда есть за что ухвааааатиться"._

_За что ухватиться, за чтооооо..._  
— Не думаю, что её музыкальные вкусы были… похожи на предпочтения капитана Кирка, — с сомнением продолжает Сарек.

— Нет, — соглашается Спок, чьё выражение лица намекает, что он предпочёл бы делать что угодно, но не вести этот разговор.

— _А если это то, что тебе по душе, то давай, проходи мииииииимо!_

_Ты ведь знаешь,_

_Что я абсолютный бас,_  
_Абсолютный бас, не триббл._ 3  
— Я благодарен за потраченное на меня драгоценное время, отец, — говорит Спок, явно пытаясь закончить этот разговор как можно быстрее.

— Общение с тобой не является временем потраченным, — отвечает Сарек, и да, так и есть. Эти слова заставили бы Аманду улыбнуться и ободряюще кивнуть ему. Мысль о её одобрении вызывает у него… эмоции.

Спок выглядит почти удивлённым.

— Благодарю, отец, — и поднимает руку в та’але. — Живи долго и процветай.

— Мира и долгой жизни, — Сарек поднимает свою руку в ответ.

Видеозвонок заканчивается, и Сарек гадает, как это часто бывает в последнее время, что сказала бы его жена.

Строить догадки нелогично, конечно, но он думает, что ей бы понравился капитан Кирк.

***

Даже если бы Джим и не знал, что между Чеховым и Сулу (и не был немного в ответе за первоначальные недопонимания), он смог сказать, что они теперь вместе по одному лишь ушедшему сексуальному напряжению, что было между ними на мостике. Не сказать. что теперь напряжения нет совсем, потому что это не так, за что скажем спасибо Споку с Боунсом.

Сегодняшнее противостояние связано с какой-то жалобой, написанной канцлером Ктариса, Джим не особо вслушивался. Дело в том, что Звёздный Флот спросил есть ли желающие разобраться, а Энтерпрайз всё это время просто наматывала круги в сотни тысяч миль на простом патрулировании, делая, ну, просто ничего, и Джим уже готов сделать хоть что-нибудь, просто ради смены обстановки.

Но, поскольку Джим не всамделишный тиран, он вынес данный вопрос на обсуждение между своими старпомом и стармедом. Спок, предсказуемо, не имеет особых предпочтений; а у Боунса есть маленькое-малюсенечкое возражение, как, например, то, что Ктарис находится в совершенно другом квадранте, а значит, есть двести одиннадцать других кораблей Федерации, которые ближе к цели; что правда не должно было превратиться в самую настоящую собачью свару между Споком и Боунсом, но так и вышло, и Джиму, может быть, даже пришлось пригрозить “развернуть этот звездолёт обратно, если вы, двое, не прекратите спорить прямо сейчас, Богом клянусь”.

— Каково ваше мнение, капитан? — спрашивает Спок, пока Боунс у него за спиной закатывает глаза, наверняка уже зная, что собирается сказать Джим.

— Кому-то нужно защитить честь Звёздного Флота! — гордо заявляет капитан.

— Ага, но почему это должны быть мы?

— Эм, потому что мы потрясные? И, говоря потрясные, я имею в виду нереально квалифицированные! — он наклоняется вперёд, опирается согнутыми в локтях руками на колени. — Знаешь, почему мы, Боунс?

— Почему? — сухо переспрашивает тот.

— Потому что лучшая защита — это нападение, — отвечает Джим. — И нет команды более падкой, чем та, которая сейчас перед тобой!

Пауза.

Джим прочищает горло.

— Вышло как-то не так.

Боунс, ничему не удивляясь, скрещивает руки на груди.

— И это отличается от всего остального, что ты говоришь... как?

— Это было явно неопределённо, — дипломатично замечает Спок.

— Видишь? — Джим поворачивается к Боунсу. — Я не глупый. Я неопределённый.

— Ты явно что-то, — ворчит Боунс.

— Со своей стороны, — говорит Спок. — Соглашусь с капитаном — он в совершенстве владеет искусством нападения.

— Двое против одного! — Джим поднимает в воздух кулак. — Вы знаете, что это значит!

— Приключения! — радуется команда.

***

“Мораль басни такова, — думает Джим, глядя как канцлер Льобытнридрок по второму кругу высказывает претензии по поводу безнаказанности Федерации. — Всегда читай материалы к миссии”.

Вот важная информация — буквально единственно важная — в непрекращающихся обвинениях канцлера Л (потому что кто вообще может произнести такое имя? Кроме Ухуры. И спока. И… ну, неважно): Ктарис был атакован клингонами, и они попросили Федерацию о помощи, и никто не пришёл. Джиму это даже слишком знакомо.

Разница между историей Джима и этой, то, что канцлер Льобытнридрок официально зарегестрировал свои обвинения против Федерации, и планирует начать против неё войну, в надежде победить. Эта миссия стала последней попыткой Звёздного Флота отговорить его от агрессивных действий, не смотря на его заверения, что он не сдастся.

Прямо сейчас он кричит о том, как “и вот такую помощь мне прислал Звёздный Флот! Кучку детишек, чтобы надавить на отцовские чувства и убедить не уничтожать их! Ну, они скоро узнают…” И так далее, и тому подобное.

— Капитан, — тихо говорит ему на ухо Спок. — Канцлер Льобытнридрок не собирается прекратить высказывать обвинения.

— Твоя правда, — соглашается Джим. — Что предлагаешь?

— Немедленно вернуться на Энтерпрайз и сообщить Федерации о неминуемой угрозе атаки со стороны Ктариса. Если они поторопятся, то смогут нейтрализовать угрозу, прежде чем будет нанесён большой урон.

— Но в этом и проблема, — задумчиво произносит Джим, больше для себя, нежели для Спока. — Они не торопятся.

— Сэр?

— Дай мне кое-что попробовать. Я думаю, что смогу убедить его передумать.

— Хорошо.

— Нет, в смысле… дай мне побыть с ним наедине. Может ктарианцы и почти объявили войну Федерации, но они всё ещё остаются радушными гостями. Они уже подготовили нам комнаты.

Брови Спока опускаются в замешательстве.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я ушёл?

— Всего на пару минут, — заверяет его Джим. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я убедить Любопытного Рика не убивать нас.

Губы Спока дёргаются в ответ на поистине ужасное коверкание имени канцлера, и он, наконец, соглашается, поднимается на ноги и требует проводить в отведённую ему комнату. Остальная часть группы высадки облегчённо вздыхает.

— Скоро увидимся, — кричит им вслед Джим.

Двери за ними закрываются, и капитан снова поворачивается к канцлеру.

— Ничего, что вы скажете, не сможет меня удивить или переубедить, — говорит ему Льобытнридрок.

— Я был на Тарсусе IV, — торопливо выдыхает Джим.

Политик смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Там… там выжило всего девять… — наконец говорит он, и Джим согласно кивает.

— Вы знали, что мы просили Федерацию о помощи за три недели до начала экзекуций? Она пришла шесть месяцев спустя. На два дня позже гражданской войны, в которой была убита половина населения. Об этом Федерация вам рассказала?

— Нет, — в ужасе шепчет Льобытнридрок. — Они сказали, что Кодос ни разу не просил помощи.

— Просил. Он отправлял сообщение несколько раз. Звёздный Флот так и не понял, насколько срочным оно было, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Но тогда… тогда вы со мной согласитесь.

— Я с вами полностью согласен. Что-то в Федерации должно поменяться. Они продолжают расширять свои границы, свой контроль, но у них недостаточно ресурсов, чтобы его удержать и защитить тех, кому они уже пообещали защиту. Но воевать с планетами Федерации — убивать миллиарды невинных — это неправильно.

— По-другому они не станут слушать! — возражает Льобытнридрок.

— Придётся, — отвечает Джим. — Что если я пообещаю вам, что они вас послушают? Я поговорю со своим непосредственным начальником, адмиралом Пайком. И, знаете что, если они вас не услышат, то вы снова сможете объявить войну. Может это заставит их дважды подумать.

Канцлер смотрит на него долгим, тяжёлым взглядом.

— Звучит разумно. — И Джим уже хочет расслабленно выдохнуть, когда тот добавляет: — Однако, эта договорённость выгодна тебе и твоей Федерации намного больше, чем мне. Ты получишь миллиарды жизней и триллионы кредитов, сэкономленных на войне, а я не получу ничего.

— Как насчёт высоких моральных качеств?

— Высокие моральные качества — это хорошо, — соглашается Льобытнридрок. — Но, думаю, что ты можешь предложить мне нечто лучшее, более стоящее для меня.

И, ну, экономика — тот язык, который Джим знает, как родной.

— Готов выслушать предложения, — мягко произносит он, облизывая губы. Может от нервов, может от предвкушения, даже он сам не знает. — Ну?

— Ваш рот, для начала, капитан, — улыбается Льобытнридрок.

— Как вам угодно, — шепчет Джим, опускаясь на колени.

Хорошая новость в том, что это не заняло много времени, и час спустя, Джим уже в своей комнате, помылся и переоделся в совершенно другой комплект одежды — часть два его обычной процедуры под названием “Забыть, что это вообще произошло”, к которой теперь добавилась необходимость скрыть свои сомнительные методы от супер-нюха первого офицера.

Лёгок на помине...

Звук интеркома, а потом:

— Капитан? Это командер Спок. Могу я войти?

Джим как раз натягивает на себя запасную форменку, проводит рукой по влажным после душа волосам и нажимает кнопку, открывающую двери.

— Кстати, я узнал твой голос, — говорит он, вошедшему вулканцу.

— Говорят, никогда не помешает предварительно сообщить о намерениях.

— Никто так не говорит, Спок.

— Я получил сообщение от адмирала Пайка, — говорит его первый офицер, игнорируя предыдущую фразу. — Сказал, что хочет обсудить последнее сообщение от канцлера Льобытнридрок. Он отказывается от обвинений против Федерации при условии, что немедленно будет организована конференция по вопросу скорости реагирования Звёздного Флота. Я дал ему адрес голокода твоего терминала. Он скоро свяжется.

— Он хочет об этом поговорить? Мы переубедили канцлера, о чём тут разговаривать?

— Любое объяснение, предоставленное мной, является косвенным, а посему, нелогичным.

— Да-да, конечно, — вздыхает Джим.

— Капитан, могу я поинтересоваться, — спрашивает Спок секунду спустя. — Каким именно методом вы воспользовались, чтобы убедить канцлера отказаться от обвинений?

— У меня свои методы, — Джим вопреки всему надеется, что Спок не станет настаивать.

Тот, конечно же, настаивает.

— Какие?

Джим передёргивает плечами, напряжение сковывает плечи, опускается вниз, поселившись в животе.

— Никакой магии, простая экономика. Он даёт мне то, чего хочу я, а я даю ему ему то, что хочет он.

— И чего хотел он? — глаза Спока сощуриваются в узкие щёлочки.

Джим делает глубокий вдох, отводит взгляд в сторону, частично потому, что из его окна прекрасный вид на сине-зелёный закат, но, по большей части, просто не может смотреть Споку в глаза, и рассказывает.

Тишина, что последовала за его признанием, оглушает.

Может, Спок шокирован. Может, позабавлен. Может испытывает отвращение. Джим не знает и не хочет знать.

Когда его первый снова говорит, кажется, что он с трудом произносит слова.

— И ты… часто совершаешь подобные… обмены?

Гахх. Снова беседа о безопасном сексе? И не с кем-нибудь, а со Споком? Ему и того раза с Боунсом хватило.

Джим упорно продолжает изучать пейзаж за окном.

— Конечно, — беззаботно отвечает он. — Если плюсы достаточно хороши.

Спок не отвечает. Джим не может видеть его реакцию, ведь он намеренно отвернулся, но явно ничего хорошего. Иисусе, почему все делают из мухи слона?

Он, наконец, поворачивается обратно к Споку и рявкает:

— Это просто секс. Обычный секс на одну ночь, окей? Расслабься.

Спок, предсказуемо, и не думает расслабляться.

— Термин “секс на одну ночь” означает сексуальный акт, без обязательств и последствий. Здесь же… присутствует значительный дисбаланс сил и потенциальная угроза войны. Это ни в коей мере нельзя сравнить…

Его прерывает звук с терминала за спиной Джима. Капитан оборачивается.

Входящий вызов от Кристофера Пайка

— Это Пайк, понял, поэтому попытайся отнестись к этому, как профессионал, окей? — говорит Джим, немного более резко, нежели хотел, и принимает звонок.

— Я профессионально отношусь ко всем делам, — рявкает Спок. — Но то же самое, не может быть сказано о тебе.

— Вау, да неужели? Как по-взрослому…

— Эм… привет? — они оба оборачиваются к тому, кто посмел их прервать. Пайк нерешительно улыбается в ответ.

— Не видишь, мы тут немного заняты?

— Очевидно, не так уж и заняты, чтобы спорить, — отвечает Пайк. Его всёпонимающие глаза действуют Джиму на нервы, и он поворачивается так, чтобы стоять бок о бок со своим первым офицером, скрестив на груди руки и сверля глазами экран.

— О чём это ты? Мы со Споком никогда не ругаемся.

— Иногда мы не соглашаемся друг с другом, — добавляет вулканец.

Джим толкает его локтём.

— Нет, неправда. Спок, заткнись!

— Ну, вы двое определитесь друг с другом, — улыбается Пайк. — После доклада о последней миссии. Я хочу знать, как ты заставил Льобытнридрок отказаться от обвинений. нам он сказал, что не станет соглашаться ни на какие компромиссы.

— Ну, он был не против… приватных переговоров.

Спок смотрит прямо в камеру и ровно произносит:

— Адмирал, чувствую необходимым пояснить, что слова капитана Кирка о “приватных переговоров”, в действительности, являются эвфемизмом для сексуального акта. Сэр.

Проявив необычную профессиональную компетентность, Джим смог продолжать смотреть прямо, но даже он знает, что выражение лица у него, как насмешливо обозвал Пайк, “Спок, о Боже мой”.

— Я ценю ваше уточнение, мистер Спок, — Пайк явно пытается сдержать улыбку. — Но я и так знаю. — И, видя озадаченное выражение лица вулканца, добавляет: — Думаю, всё в рапортах Кирка является эвфемизмом для секса, пока не доказано обратное.

— Хей!

Пайк переводит свой взгляд на Джима.

— Хочешь сказать, что когда ты “танцевал с дипломатами Сикариана”, там не было ничего, кроме танцев?

— Ну, эмм… — Джим чувствует, как краснеет его лицо. — Ну… там и танцы тоже были!

Спок выглядит так, словно его сейчас стошнит. У Джима мелькает в голове мысль, напомнить ему, что он не может контролировать, с кем Джиму спать (несмотря на то, как бы Джиму этого не хотелось), когда рука вулканца, не таясь, тянется к его руке.

— Послушайте, кажется вам двоим нужно кое-что… обсудить, и… — Пайк сбивается с мысли, его глаза приклеены к тому, как пальцы Спока почти болезненно прижимаются к пальцам Джима, а на лице такое выражение, что-то среднее между огорчённым и понимающим. —  Ииии, эм, нууу, в общем. Я просто… перезвоню попозже. Когда вы не…

Они так и не узнают, что именно они не, потому что Пайк, видимо, махнув рукой на разговоры и отключился, даже не сказав “пока”.

Как только лицо Пайка пропадает с экрана, Джим снова поворачивается к своему первому офицеру, попутно вырывая свою руку.

— Окей, делись — что у тебя за проблема?

Спок даже не смотрит ему в глаза. Стоит навытяжку, как солдатик, лицом к погасшему экрану.

— Разве это не очевидно? — его губы едва шевелятся.

— Да ладно. Правда, что ли, Спок? — Джим обескуражен. — Ты лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, должен быть выше этих глупых романтических представлений о сексе. Ты думаешь, что это что-то вроде особенной снежинки? Думаешь, это вне законов экономики? Потому что, прости, что разочарую, это не так. Всё. включая секс, всего лишь товары и услуги, затраты и выгоды, и чем быстрее ты это поймёшь, тем для тебя лучше.

— Это… логично, — отвечает Спок. Но впервые, это не кажется комплиментом. Кажется, он едва держит себя в руках.

— Спок? Ты…

— Всю свою жизнь, — внезапно заявляет вулканец. — Многие говорили мне, что человеческие эмоции постыдны, а сантименты — главный враг. — Он делает паузу. — Я не думал, что ты будешь одним из них.

— Спок…

— Из тебя бы получился хороший вулканец, — впервые это не кажется комплиментом. Кажется, что он с трудом держит себя в руках.

— Спок? Ты..?

— Всю мою жизнь, — внезапно говорит он. — Многие говорили мне, что человеческие эмоции постыдны, а сантименты — главный враг. — Он замолкает. — Я не думал, что ты будешь одним из них.

— Спок…

— Из тебя бы получился хороший вулканец, — горечь в его голосе бьёт сильнее настоящего удара и почти сбивает Джима с ног.

— Спок, ты же знаешь, что я не это имел в виду… Послушай, я не считаю, что секс и любовь вместе — плохо. Есть даже такие люди, как Боунс, которым обязательно иметь два сразу, и я думаю, это замечательно. Я просто… не могу. Вот и всё.

Спок пристально разглядывает его.

— Не можешь?

— Не делаю, — поправляет себя Джим. — Я не складываю их вместе.

— Почему нет?

— Почему нет что?

— Почему ты не складываешь любовь и секс вместе?

Чёрт.

Это… это вопрос на миллион долларов, разве нет, что именно сломалось внутри Джима. Он сам пытается понять вот уже десять лет, и самый лучший ответ, к которому он пришёл —

— Думаю, когда у тебя были тысячи сексуальных партнёров, лоск немного теряется, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — тихо отвечает Спок, словно надеялся на другой ответ, или нечто большее, или… что-то. Стыд, словно яд, прожигает Джима внутри, и он безумно хочет сказать ему правду.

Если бы он знал. что есть правда.

***

Спок не поднимает больше тему их перепалки, но ещё несколько дней после этого между ними висит какое-то напряжение. Поэтому, когда Боунс говорит ему, что он позвал Джоанну на Энтерпрайз на целый день, пока у неё весенние каникулы, это приятный сюрприз. Во-первых, он не видел Джо-Джо почти миллиард лет (хотя они разговаривают по видеосвязи каждую неделю, но это не то же самое), и во-вторых, его отношения с Джоанной — единственное в жизни, где он может быть уверенным, что сделал всё правильно.

И поэтому, наверное, не стоило так удивляться, когда к нему после смены подошла Рэнд и спросила:

— Как понравиться четырнадцатилетней дочери своего парня?

— Ну, у четырнадцатилетней дочери моего парня отменный вкус, не знаю, как у тебя?

Рэнд на мгновение закрывает глаза и делает длинный выдох.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю. Лен говорил, что вы двое с первого взгляда стали не разлей вода, и мне нужно понять как. Как ты нашёл с ней общий язык? Кроме того, что вы оба ведёте себя на четырнадцать.

— Ну, если ты пришла меня оскорблять...

— Нет, я не… — Рэнд снова сбивается и замолкает. — Прости, я просто… мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

— Всё, что я могу тебе сказать, это базовые вещи, правда. Смотри ей в глаза. Не говори о ней в третьем лице в её присутствии. Не говори с ней свысока. И, упаси Господь, не пытайся стать ей второй мамочкой.

— Зрительный контакт, никаких третьих лиц, никаких мамочек, — повторяет Рэнд. — поняла.

— О, кстати. Если напортачишь, между тобой и Боунсом всё кончено, потому что если ему придётся выбирать между своей девушкой и своим ребёнком, то он однозначно выберет своего ребёнка, — Джим усмехается, видя как глаза Рэнд становятся всё больше и больше. — Поэтому никакого давления!

Он отстранённо кивает и уже разворачивается к выходу, когда Джим вспоминает ещё кое-что.

— О, и Рэнд? — та оборачивается. — Расслабься.

— Потому что всё будет хорошо?

— Неа. Потому что они чувствуют твой страх.

***

Пугать Рэнд, конечно, бесконечно увлекательно, но появляется последствие в виде супернеодобрительного выражения лица Боунса, когда тот появляется в транспортаторной, чтобы поприветствовать Джоанну, и видит, что Джим уже там.

— Я только рассказал ей правду! — возражает Джим.

Боунс продолжает сверлить его недовольными глазами.

—У тебя очень гибкое понятие правды.

— Я и сам очень гибкий, — с сальной улыбочкой отвечает Джим. — Ты бы удивился, узнав в какие позы я могу стать.

— Знаешь, никогда не перестаю удивляться, как ты становишься взрослее физически, но мозг остаётся на уровне двенадцатилетки.

— Эй, это не правда. Рэнд сказала, что мне четырнадцать.

— Джим...

— Послушай, я извиняюсь за Рэнд, я правда просто хотел помочь. Давай так, в качестве извинений я вечером заберу Джоанну к себе.

Боунс поднимает бровь.

— Говоришь так, словно делаешь мне одолжение.

— Окей, да, я просто хочу устроить ночёвку с Джо-Джо.

— Очень гетеросексуально. Можешь заплести ей косички. а потом сделаете друг другу маникюр…

— Значение гетеросексуальности преувеличено, — уворачивается Джим. — И, к твоему сведению, я делаю прекрасный маникюр.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Боунс. — Можете устроить ночёвку. Джо-Джо всё равно обидится, если не проведёт с тобой достаточно времени.

— Да! — радуется Джим. — Это будет самая лучшая ночёвка. Мы будем смотреть голофильмы и есть мороженое, и говорить о мальчиках… Не хочешь присоединиться, а?

— Нужно чтобы меня буквально стошнило, чтобы ты понял мой ответ?

— Хорошо, потому что ты, наверное, станешь нашей главной темой разговора, вот.

Теперь взгляд Боунса полон подозрительности.

— Вообще-то, может мне следует…

— Нет, взрослым вход запрещён, прости, Боунс.

— Ты только что это придумал!

— Неправда.

— Правда!

Прежде чем Джим успевает высказать свой суперумный ответ (“Неправда!”), Скотти прочищает горло и говорит:

— Кэп, док, поднимаем!

Они поворачиваются к площадке транспортера, где в появившемся сиянии, искрящемся и ослепительном, проявляются человеческие очертания…

Наконец, искрящееся сияние превращается в человека, который тут же кричит “ДЯДЯ ДЖИМ!”, и бросается вперёд.

— ДЖО-ДЖО! — Джим с радостью подхватывает её и кружит в воздухе, прежде чем крепко обнять.

— Хей, я тоже здесь, — ворчит Боунс, но Джим может сказать, что он не особо расстроен.

Джоанна со смехом отстраняется от Джима и обнимает отца.

— Привет, папа.

— Привет, золотце, — его шёпот теряется в её волосах.

— Не могу дождаться познакомить тебя со всеми! — говорит Джим. Потом он ведёт её на мостик, где громко объявляет: — Всем внимание! Имею честь представить вам — мисс Джоанна МакКой! Ну-ка скажите привет!

— Привет, — хором здоровается команда мостика.

Спок склоняет голову набок.

— МакКой…

— Дочка доктора МакКоя, — терпеливо поясняет Ухура. — Ты никогда не слышал, как он о ней рассказывал?

— Слышал, — ворчит Боунс. — Наверное, забыл, раз это не относится к работе.

— И каким образом, позвольте спросить, новости о вашей дочери относятся к обязанностям офицера Звёздного Флота?

— Ты зеленокровый остроухий…

— Это Спок, — поясняет Джим, пока Боунс продолжает выкрикивать полуксенофобные высказывания. — Мой первый офицер.

— Пфф. Ты о нём рассказывал, наверно, раз пятьсот.

— В самом деле? — интересуется вулканец.

— Конечно, и это супер ге…

— А ЭТО УХУРА, — громко перебивает их Джим. — Связист! — А ещё девушка Спока. Маленькое уточнение. — А это Сулу, пилот, и Чехов, навигатор…

— А, эм, это Дженис Рэнд, — добавляет Боунс, показывая на неловко переминающуюся с ноги на ногу девушку за спиной Чехова, хотя, технически, она не должна быть здесь. — Мой ассистент.

— Привет! — Рэнд, приняла слова о зрительном контакте даже слишком близко к сердцу. — Я помогаю твоему отцу.

Джоанна переводит взгляд с Рэнд на своего отца, обратно, и поднимает бровь. Потом она смотрит на Джима, который серьёзно кивает в ответ. Видеть, как один из родителей встречается с кем-то другим всегда странно и довольно сюрреалистично, но, по крайней мере, Рэнд даже близко не такая, как Фрэнк.

— А вот это капитанское кресло! — Джим проводит рукой по спинке, словно представляя драгоценность. — Место, где рождается магия.

У Джо-Джо блестят глаза.

— Могу я..?

— Конечно!

Она падает в кресло, откидывается на спинку и довольно улыбается.

— Классно, да? — усмехается Джим.

— Дядя Джим, если я поступлю в Звёздный Флот, ты возьмёшь меня к себе в команду?

— Конечно, да. Мне нужен кто-нибудь с твоими навыками обращения с фазером.

— И назначишь меня главой отдела безопасности?

— Без вопросов, — соглашается Джим. — Кексик и близко не стоит. Непотизм и всё такое.

— Он шутит, верно? — Джим слышит шёпот Спока Ухуре.

Ухура лишь смеётся в ответ.

***

К восторгу Джима Джоанна взяла с собой гитару, что он ей подарил (она назвала ей Жасмин), и на разогреве своей Мега Ночёвки они сыграли "Лейлу" Эрика Клэптона и спели дуэтом, не жалея лёгких, за что Джиму потом было немного неловко, когда он вспомнил, насколько тонкие стены отделяют его каюту от каюты Спока. Поэтому он предложил заняться чем-нибудь более тихим — а именно, смотреть плохое голокино и есть попкорн.

В традициях лучших ночёвок, лучшие признания приходят после полуночи.

В данном случае, тот факт, что у Джоанны недавно появился бойфренд.

— Ты сказала отцу об этом? — спрашивает Джим, когда сердце снова забилось ровнее.

— Нет! — Джоанну передёргивает. — Боже, нет. Ты хоть представляешь, какая это была бы катастрофа?

Он может только представить.

— Для этого разговора нужна еда! — объявляет Джим и заказывает в репликаторе пинту мороженого.

Вручает его ей вместе с одной из ложек.

— Ну, — начинает он, устроившись на кровати рядом с ней. — Как его имя и адрес?

— Что? Зачем?

— Просто имени достаточно.

— Скайлар, — девушка опускает покрасневшее лицо. — Скайлар Рафферти.

— И?

— И... И он в одиннадцатом классе, суперумный и внимательный, и всё такое… И горячий…

— По шкале от одного до десяти?

Джо-Джо задумывается.

— Восемь с половиной.

— Здорово.

— Да. И у него уже есть водительские права, что, ну, знаешь. Удобно.

— Угу, — Джим забирает у неё мороженое. — Вам не нужны надсмотрщики. И о скольких свиданиях знает твоя мама?

Её лицо приобретает ещё более насыщенный оттенок.

— Процентов тридцать?

— Вот это я понимаю. А что происходит в остальные две-трети?

— Ничего плохого! В основном мы просто гуляем вместе, заходим в кофейни, или в кино, или что-нибудь ещё. Мы часами можем просто ничего не делать. — Она улыбается, её глаза сияют, на губах тёплая улыбка, и Джим понимает, что если её сердце будет разбито, то это разобьёт и его сердце тоже, что немного... пугает. Удивительно.

— Мне он правда нравится, дядя Джим, — говорит Джоанна, и внезапно она так похожа на своего отца, который сказал почти то же самое, всего пару недель назад. — Не то, чтобы я думала, что он Единственный — я даже не уверена, что верю в это — но… — Выражение её лица скептическое и вместе с тем мечтательное. — Я просто хочу влюбиться в него, и чтобы без развода, как у обоих наших родителей. Понимаешь?

— Да, — тихо отвечает Джим. — Понимаю.

Она возвращает себе мороженое, ковыряет в нём ложкой, и какое-то время не поднимает глаза.

— И… всё немного сложно, потому что… потому что он хочет… ты знаешь.

Он действительно знает, и от этого в животе такое чувство, будто всё внутри сжали в кулак.

— Джо-Джо…

— Не то, чтобы он меня к чему-нибудь принуждал, нет! — торопливо добавляет она. — Но я вижу, когда он хочет, чтобы мы… сделали это.

— А ты, — начинает Джим, но сглатывает и пробует заново, потому что он, наверняка, самый неподходящий человек для подобного разговора, и он не хочет сплоховать с Джоанной. — А ты хочешь спать с ним?

Она выглядит немного беспомощной, но отвечает:

— Нет? Я не знаю, я никогда… Я думаю, да, со временем, но… мне страшно. — Она пытается засмеяться, но смех звучит неубедительно. — Как глупо. Это просто секс, верно? Половина моего класса уже сделали это…

И Джоанне четырнадцать, скоро пятнадцать, и Джим прекрасно помнит это чувство, и он понятия не имеет, что сказать, поэтому наружу выходит:

— Джо, это не глупо, бояться. Нет такой вещи, как “просто секс”.

Она продолжает смотреть на него, с любопытством и ожиданием, и Джим продолжает:

— Есть что-то скоротечное, да, но это не ничто. Ты даришь им частичку себя, и получаешь частичку от них в ответ, каждый раз.

И вот оно, всё это время он говорил себе, что не верит в это. Но теперь он это произнёс, это же Джоанна, теперь он понимает, с болезненной ясностью, что это правда.

Не то, чтобы он смог разобраться с тем, какие последствия этой правды будут для него. Но, по крайней мере, Джоанна не сделает ту же ошибку, наверное.

— Первый раз, когда ты занимаешься сексом, не является поворотным в жизни событием, как некоторые думают. Но это важно. Действительно важно. Это повлияет на то, как ты думаешь о сексе в целом, хочешь ты этого или нет. Вот почему… тебе нужно ему доверять.

— Я доверяю ему забрать меня вовремя, — говорит она. — Я верю, что он не ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость о моём отце, пусть даже он ненавидит своего. Я доверяю ему достаточно, что поехать с ним в поездку. Как я могу знать, что доверяю ему достаточно, чтобы заняться этим с ним?

— Тут нет правильного ответа, Джо-Джо. Это твои чувства. Если ты готова, ты будешь знать. — Или типа того. По крайней мере, это то, что сказал бы в данной ситуации Боунс.

Она улыбается ему, и весь этот ужасный разговор стоил этой улыбки.

— Окей, Спасибо, дядя Джим. — А потом: — Так когда ты собирался мне рассказать о том, что запал на Спока?

Он едва не поперхнулся.

— Я что?

— Да ладно, — вздыхает она. — Это так очевидно, то как ты о нём говоришь, даже через экран головида. А ещё ты смотрел на дверь в его комнату, когда говорил: “Тебе нужно доверять ему”. А ещё, когда ты знакомил меня со всеми сегодня ты назвал его “мой первый помощник”. Ты так не говорил про остальных.

— Вся в отца, такая же наблюдательная, — ворчит Джим, пытаясь спрятать смущение. — Дай мне мороженое.

Она покорно отдаёт ему пинту мороженого.

— Ну?

— Ну, что? — переспрашивает Джим, вонзая ложку с большей силой, нежели следует. — Ничего нет. И ничего не будет. конец истории.

— Почему нет? — Джоанна выглядит разочарованной. — Правила не разрешают, да?

— Нет. Помнишь Ухуру? Ту ослепительную связистку? Это его девушка.

— Правда? Честно говоря… непохоже. — хмурится Джоанна. — Они словно… Словно она его старшая сестра или типа того.

— Ну, она ему точно не сестра, — фыркает Джим. — Если только вулканцы не сторонники странного кинкового инцеста, о котором мне никто не сказал. Они всегда ведут себя профессионально. Они словно самая логичная пара Звёздного Флота.

— И самая горячая. Можешь представить, какие у них будут дети?

— Прекрасно, — бормочет Джим. — Спасибо, Джо-Джо.

— Ты тоже горячий! — успокаивает она.

Джим берёт в рот большую ложку мороженого и пытается притвориться, что эти слова не заставили его почувствовать себя немножечко лучше.

***

Весь следующий день Боунс сам проводит с Джоанной, поэтому для Джима это обычный рабочий день, за исключением одного оооочень важного видеозвонка во время перерыва на ланч.

— Скайлар! — приветствует Джим шестнадцатилетнего подростка, чьё лицо появилось на экране. — Привет!

Скайлар Рафферти смотрит на него с восторгом.

— Вы правда капитан Кирк? В смысле ...капитан Кирк, Энтерпрайз? В смысле… капитан Кирк — спаситель галактики?

— Это я, — радостно отвечает он. — Джоанна рассказала мне о тебе, и я бы хотел представиться, поскольку я, считай, её дядя и…

— Вау… — выдыхает Скайлар. — Ага. Да, она мне о вас рассказывала, но я не думал…

— Ты не думал что? — переспрашивает Джим, и внезапно его голос звучит намного более резко.

— Нет… ничего… я просто не…

— Ты ей не верил?

— Конечно, верил! Но я…

— Ты не думал, что она имела в виду именно то, что сказала? И часто ты решаешь, что она имеет в виду, Скайлар?

— Нет! Я бы не…

— Позволь мне немного рассказать тебе о себе, Скайлар. В первый раз меня арестовали, когда мне было пятнадцать, потому что я почти убил парня в два раза больше меня за то, что он что-то подсыпал девушке в выпивку в баре. Через месяц меня снова арестовали, за то, что отправил четверых человек в госпиталь, потом ещё через неделю… Ну, ты понял. В любом случае, меня отпускали, потому что мой отец — знаменитость и всё такое, пока, наконец, не накопилось слишком много обвинений. К тому времени мне было семнадцать, и я уже дважды был в исправительном центре для несовершеннолетних.

— Вы были в исправительном центре для несовершеннолетних? — переспрашивает мальчик, распахнув глаза в удивлении.

— Конечно. Лучшие четырнадцать месяцев моего юношества, честно. А вот в тюрьме мне надоело, но я там и был дольше, ага. Мой сокамерник был настоящим серийным убийцей, хороший парень, пусть и со странной зацикленностью на утках…

На лице Скайлара что-то похожее на шок. Или ужас

— Прости, я отвлёкся, во бывает! Ииии после этого меня арестовывали ещё раз одиннадцать, я убивал других людей, и даже не жалею об этом. Последнее время я не терплю чужих ошибок, потому что на звездолёте ошибки ведут к смерти и разрушениям, и другим нехорошим вещам. О, и у меня фантастический прицел, —  добавляет Джим. Скайлар продолжает смотреть на него пребольшими глазами. — Да, я даже получил предложение о подготовке на снайпера, но я отказался, потому что предпочитаю убивать людей, глядя им в лицо? Но ведь никогда не знаешь, когда вернёшься к своему хобби, если того  потребует ситуация. Как ты думаешь, Кай? Я же могу называть тебя Кай?

Мальчик в ответ лишь тихо пискнул.

Джим наклоняется вперёд. Улыбки на его как и не было.

— Слушай сюда, парень. Если ты попытаешься надавить на Джоанну, в чём угодно, — я узнаю. Если ты разобьёшь её сердце — я узнаю. И найду тебя. И обещаю, что ты всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь жалеть о том, что потерял контроль.

Скайлар уже на грани обморока.

— Ты понял?

— Да, — пищит тот.

— Да, что?

— Да, сэр.

Джим отклоняется обратно на спинку кресла.

— Замечательно! Кажется, ты неплохой парень, Скайлар. Приятного дня, окей?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, заканчивает вызов. Вовремя, потому что в следующую секунду появляется Боунс, но на экране теперь только имя.

— Кто это?

Джим переплетает пальцы за головой и, усмехаясь, поднимается на ноги.

— Ничего, с чем бы я ни справился.

***

Время с Джо всегда проходит весело, но с оттенком горечи, потому что стоит ему пробыть с ней достаточно долго, чтобы вспомнить, насколько она потрясающая, как её тут же забирают.

По крайней мере у них есть время крепко обняться на площадке транспортера, после чего она обнимает Боунса и Рэнд (которая провела прекрасную работу по очаровыванию Джоанны, несмотря на фальстарт),

— Кстати, папа? — говорит девушка, пока ждёт зелёного света от Скотти.

— Да, золотце? — глаза Боунса подозрительно блестят.

— Я не стану возражать, если вы с мисс Рэнд поженитесь. Но я всё ещё делаю ставку на дядю Джима.

А потом срабатывает транспортер и она пропадает, а жаль, потому что выражение лица Боунса бесценно.

***

Для Джима не редкость найти Спока где-нибудь в коридоре и утащить его в общий зал, или рек-каюту, или спортзал провести время вместе или просто поболтать; но редкость для Спока (читай: никогда-раньше-не-случавшаяся редкость) сделать то же самое с Джимом, поскольку, кажется, вулканец предпочитает заранее спланированные Встречи с Кирком. Поэтому это уже странно, когда однажды после спарринга он спрашивает Джима, могут ли они поговорить наедине, и становится ещё страннее, когда Спок ведёт его в дальний коридор к каютам на крайний случай, или как Джим любит их называть, Очень Тёмная Комната и Дурно пахнущая Комната

Спок заходит в Дурно пахнущую Комнату, Джим с опаской следует за ним, а потом двери закрываются, и Спок говорит:

— Среднему человеческому мужчине сексуальное взаимодействие требуется приблизительно каждые семьдесят два стандартных часа.

— Что? — переспрашивает капитан, Спок делает шаг к нему, словно хищный кот, и Джим делает шаг назад, внезапно необъяснимо занервничав.

— Взрослый мужчина с уровнем тестерона и надпочечной активностью выше среднего, как, например, ты, оптимально функционирует с энергетической разрядкой каждые тридцать шесть или даже двадцать четыре часа.

— Ч-что это, урок биологии..? — Джим пытается засмеяться, пусть даже Спок продолжает наступать, а он сам отходить назад.

— С твоего последнего подобного взаимодействия прошёл 371 час, — продолжает его первый офицер.

— Ты рассчитал с точностью до часов? — Джим не знает, что и думать.

А потом его спина упирается в стол, руки Спока упираются по обе стороны от него, и он в ловушке между столом и вулканцем.

— Джим, — его голос звучит странно, настойчиво.

Джим смотрит на него в ответ, удивлённо и растерянно.

— Ты наконец-то обратился ко мне по имени. В смысле, без моего напоминания.

— Положительно, — соглашается Спок. — Хотя твоя ненужная привязанность к обращениям остаётся такой же бессмысленной и нелогичной как и всегда

Джим усмехается. Пусть даже он ведёт себя странно, он остаётся старым добрым Споком. Пусть даже его руки тянутся к рубашке Джима и…

— Воу, погоди! — вскрикивает Джим, и опускает полы рубашки вниз. — Что это, эксперимент?

Спок едва заметно хмурится, но прежде чем он успевает ответить, дверь в каюту открывается, и там, ну конечно, Ухура. Она открывает рот, закрывает, потом снова открывает, и Джим отталкивает Спока и начинает сбивчиво тараторить что-то вроде о Боже, и мне так жаль, и ничего не было, клянусь, пожалуйста не убивай меня. Он едва осознаёт, что вылетает изо рта, а потом просто убегает со всех ног, в голове глупо звенит АААААААААААААААА!!!

Есть только одно место, куда нужно бежать, когда столкнулся с эмоциональным кризисом и/или жаждущей крови Ухурой.

Ему нужно найти Гейлу.

***

Девушка находится в своей каюте, где, скрестив ноги, сидит на кровати в одном лишь белом топе поверх белья и плетёт что-то цветочно-декоративное. Над её кроватью висит флаг революции орионских рабынь — семь серебристых звёзд на фиолетовом фоне, тёмном, как небо Ориона.

Блондин садится рядом.

— Гейла, у меня проблемы. Нужен твой совет.

— Это как-то касается того, что от тебя несёт той странно пахнущей каютой? — спрашивает девушка, отложив своё плетение.

— Да.

— Тогда рассказывай, — соглашается она, отодвигаясь на безопасное расстояние.

— Я разговаривал со Споком, ну знаешь, как обычно, всё было нормально, а потом он ни с того, ни с сего потащил меня в Дурно пахнущую комнату и начал говорить о тестостероне… и надпочечной активности… И он выглядел немного… Не знаю. Взволнованным?

— И чего он хотел?

— Я не знаю! И он назвал меня Джимом.

— Разве не этого ты добивался?

— Да! — отвечает Джим. — Но теперь, когда он начал это делать, это правда странно.

Гейла задумчиво накручивает на палец прядь волос.

— Странно, но не критично. Я бы не стала беспокоиться.

***

Послушавшись совета. он пытается не беспокоиться.

Но он не говорит Гейле об Ухуре, ни о том, как он продолжает заставлять её думать, что он ненасытная шлюха, может быть потому, что он и есть ненасытная шлюха, ни о том, насколько ему хочется, чтобы она считала его приличным человеком. Ещё он не говорит ей о том, что готов поклясться, что Спок предлагал заняться сексом, несмотря на то, что Джим знает, что это лишь его мечты. Ещё он не говорит ей о своём сне про тот разговор, и что было после. Потому что может он и хочет Спока — Боже, иногда хочет просто до боли — но это не значит, что он видит сексуальный подтекст во всём, что они делают вместе; не значит, что он станет убеждать себя, что Спок тоже хочет его. Он не Кодос.

Не Кодос.

***

Конечно, когда Кодос предложил частные уроки меньше, чем через год после появления Джима на Тарсусе, он первым делом рассказал об этом Сэму.

— Поооогоди, погоди, помедленнее, — попросил тогда Сэм, усмехаясь в ответ на восторженное лицо Джима. — Давай сначала, что сказал Кодос?

Джим не мог усидеть на одном месте, ему нужно было двигаться, пройтись, с энтузиазмом махать руками и нетерпеливо пересказывать.

— Не знаю, что-то про развитие способностей действовать в критических ситуациях и прочая чепуха? Я не особенно вслушивался, но вроде он хочет составить для меня индивидуальное расписание. Сказал, что в обычном классе мне не к чему стремиться.

Джим лучился гордостью. Сэм рассмеялся и схватил его в охапку, прижав к себе так, что вышиб весь воздух из лёгких.

— Конечно! Так чему он будет тебя учить?

— Не знаю.

— Он тебе не сказал?

— Нет, звучало так, словно он ещё и сам не знает. Думаю, разному… — Он пожал плечами. — Он как-то расплывчато это сформулировал. Но, хей, частные уроки с самым выдающимся человеком на этом камушке, какая разница?

Сэм нахмурился, на лице появилось озадаченное выражение, почти… настороженное. Джим тогда этого не понял, слишком непривычно было видеть подобное выражение на обычно открытом лице брата. А секунду спустя его лицо снова разгладилось, настороженность ушла, оставив место обычной улыбке.

— Это здорово, Джимми. Должно быть ты ему правда понравился!

***

— Капитан, я получаю сигнал бедствия, — говорит Ухура. — Похоже, он идёт с Эфроса.

— Эфрос? — повторяет Джим. — Мы же рядом, не похоже, чтобы на них кто-то напал… Какую помощь они просят?

— В сообщение говорится “пожалуйста, помогите”, — хмурится Ухура.

— Можешь открыть канал связи с ними? Они хоть отвечают?

— Я ответила им на всех частотах, сэр. Они не ответили.

Джим выстукивает пальцами неровную дробь на подлокотнике, задумавшись.

— Нам нужно спуститься вниз, — решительно заявляет он.

— Конечно, нужно, — ворчит Боунс.

— Не волнуйся, Боунс. Всё будет отлично.

— Замечательные прощальные слова, — угрюмо отвечает доктор. — Второе место после “Что будет, если нажать эту кнопку”.

— Ладно тебе, — успокаивает Джим. — Что такого страшного может случиться?

Боунс, словно дирижёр, делает взмах рукой в сторону офицеров мостика.

— Мозговая травма и смерть, — послушно отвечают они хором.

— Ты их этому научил? — неверяще спрашивает капитан.

— Да. Это хоть как-нибудь повлияет на твоё решение?

Джим на секунду задумывается.

— Нет.

—Конечно, нет, — ворчит Боунс.

***

Джим собирает небольшую группу высадки, состоящую, помимо него, из Спока и пары безопасников. Секунд за тридцать до спуска Спок отводит его в сторону и говорит:

— Кажется, ты ошибочно считаешь, что мы с Ухурой всё ещё состоим в романтической связи.

Джим смотрит на него в ответ, смотрит и смотрит, потому что в его голове только что взорвались где-то пятьдесят миллиардов мыслей, большинство из которых неприличные, и выдавливает:

— А вы нет?

— Мы разорвали отношения около двух месяцев назад.

— Как так вышло?

И Спок смотрит на него, Джим мог бы подумать, что вулканец в замешательстве.

— Готовы спуститься вниз, капитан?

— А-ага, — отвечает он, отворачиваясь от странно пристального взгляда Спока и поднимаясь на площадку транспортера.

***

И оказывается прямо посреди перепалки.

—… нет чувства ответственности, Атреонид! У Федерации есть более важные дела, нежели потакать твоим глупым выходкам!

— Ты всегда считал, что Федерация важнее меня, даже до моих так-называемых глупых выходок!

Джим прочищает горло.

Они оба оборачиваются, глаза распахиваются шире при виде группы офицеров в форме.

— Мы получили сигнал бедствия? — осторожно спрашивает капитан.

— Мне так жаль, — тут же говорит пожилой мужчина, и подходит пожать Кирку руку. — Моя дочь, она — посмотри, что ты сделала! Ты хоть знаешь, кто это?

Девушка хлопает ресницами, как делают, когда точно знают, кто он такой.

— Конечно, отец. Это капитан Джеймс Кирк.

— И перестань его отвлекать.

— Эм, — Джим пробует ещё раз. — Мы приняли сигнал бедствия?

— Да. Я сэр Кортвуд, капитан, премьер-министр этой части Эфроса, и это моя дочь — Атреонид. — Атреонид за спиной отца  весело машет ему рукой. — Боюсь, произошло большое недоразумение, понимаете, у моей дочери довольно… своеобразное чувство юмора….

— И она в шутку послала сигнал бедствия, — заканчивает Джим.

— Мне очень жаль, — повторяет Кортвуд.

— Ничего страшного, — отвечает Джим. — по правде говоря, я удивлён, что этого не случилось раньше. — Он поворачивается к безопасникам. — Отправляйтесь на Энтерпрайз и расскажите, что случилось. Мы с мистером Споком получим официальные показания от мисс Кортвуд по поводу сигнала и последуем за вами.

— Конечно! — соглашается Кортвуд. — Я подготовлю все необходимые документы, немедленно.

— Вы, должно быть, мистер Спок, — говорит Атреонид, стоит её отцу и парням-безопасникам уйти. — Какое удовольствие познакомиться с вами.

Спок молча смотрит на неё в ответ.

— И двойное удовольствие встретить вас, — оборачивается она к Джиму, не обращая внимания, что он ей не ответил. — Я видела ваши фотографии. Удовлетворяла себя, глядя на них.

— О, эм, — пожалуй, он никогда не привыкнет к тому, насколько прямолинейны некоторые инопланетники. Что может быть проблематично, ведь Эфрос — один из самых влиятельных членов Федерации; если ему где и нужно произвести впечатление, то здесь, а он уже краснеет. И Спок совсем не помогает с этой его каменной тишиной. — Благодарю… вас?

Секундой позже он чувствует пальцы Спока на своих собственных, жест поддержки, и не может не расслабиться.

— О! — вскликивает девушка. — Вы вулканец? Вау, никогда раньше не видела их вживую. Я слышала они очень умные… представить не могу, каково это, иметь ваш мозг.

— Верно, — сухо отвечает Спок.

Джим скрипит зубами, выдавливает улыбку и оборачивается к своему первому офицеру.

— Спок, почему бы тебе не пойти… кое-что сделать?

— Я уже кое-что делаю, капитан, — отвечает Спок нарочно бесцветным голосом. — Много вещей, если быть точным.

— Почему бы тебе не делать это в другом месте?

— Или мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь другим, — кокетничает Атреонид, и Джим уже знает, на что она намекает, но девушка решает продолжить, ибо у инопланетян чувства такта нет. — Например, сексом.

Джим оглядывает её сверху вниз, красная загорелая кожа, белые волосы и неплохая фигура, и думает: “Да, хорошо. В конце концов, никогда не помешает быть на хорошем счету у влиятельных правительств.” Даже если в последнее время ему нравятся темноволосые мужчины. — Почему нет.

Кажется, он услышал звук чего-то ломающегося за спиной.

— Очень хорошо, — усмехается Атреонид. — Я всё подготовлю.

Она уходит. Джим оборачивается и следующую минуту может лишь смотреть на кусок дерева в руке своего первого офицера, понимая, что Спок только что отломал его от стола.

— Чувак, верни это на место! — шипит он, вырывая деревяшку и пытаясь приделать её обратно к столу, пока вулканец смотрит на него с лицом, лишённым эмоций. — Ты никогда не слышал поговорку “кто сломал, тот и платит”?

Ему кое-как удаётся прилепить обломок на место, вот только следующий, кто облокотится на это место, заново сломает стол.

— А теперь?

— Теперь мы уберёмся как можно дальше от места преступления, — отвечает Джим.

Они едва выходят из здания в небольшой сад с каменной скамьёй, фонтаном и реально странными растениями, как Спок снова поворачивается к нему.

— Ты наслаждаешься этим? — резко спрашивает он. — Вот почему ты продолжаешь делать это со мной? Тебе нравится вовлекать в коитус только тех, кто может тебя уничтожить, или тех, кто ничего для тебя не значит?

— Может, я люблю это, — беспечно отвечает ему Джим, пытаясь закончить этот разговор как можно быстрее.

— Потому что ты в отчаяньи. Потому что у тебя сексуальное истощение.

— Хей, я не в отчаянии, — уязвлённо возражает Джим. — Я могу держать его в штанах, когда нужно.

— Да, ты отказываешься заниматься этим с подчинёнными и с доктором МакКоем, — Спок уже почти шипит. — Однако у тебя нет возражений против “частных переговоров” с любым другим, за одним исключением, конечно же...

И Джим знает, он знает, к чему всё идёт, но он не может… Нет, не может, пожалуйста, пусть он ошибается....

— Ты, — говорит он. Спок смотрит на него почти с облегчением, и что-то внутри него ломается. Или, может, ломается заново, что-то, что только недавно начало исцеляться. — Ты гадаешь, почему я ещё не польстился на твоё тело, раз уж я шлюха и не могу и пяти минут прожить без траха.

— Это не то, что  я имел в виду.

— А что имел? — Джим задаёт вопрос мягко, но слова обжигают. — Раз я использовал всех остальных для секса на одну ночь, то почему ты ещё не получил свою долю? Разве не это ты спрашивал?

Спок молчит.

— Ответь мне, Спок, — рявкает капитан.

— Полагаю, — нерешительно произносит вулканец. — В определённой степени… Мне просто известно о твоих уникальных потребностях тела… — Уникальных потребностях тела, Джим мог бы рассмеяться, если бы был уверен, что сможет остановиться. — И исходя из твоих… компаньонов во время увольнительной, я определил, что тебя привлекают индивиды с физическими чертами приблизительно похожими на мои. Я думаю, мы сможем сохранить эту договорённость вне личных рамок. Это только логично, что….

Джим не может больше это слышать.

— Хорошо. Пошли.

Спок замолкает. Смотрит удивлённо.

Джим улыбается в ответ. Эту улыбку он использует во время переговоров, эту улыбку он посылал Атреонид всего пять минут назад. Он никогда не думал, что будет использовать эту улыбку со Споком. Но никто не остаётся рядом только потому, что ты им нравишься. Все хотят чего-нибудь — он был идиотом, раз думал, что это правило здесь не работает.

— Хей, ты отдал свою жизнь за команду, — говорит он с радостным воодушевлением, которого не чувствует.— Я бы никогда не справился с Энтерпрайз — да и с остальным, если честно —  без тебя. Поэтому, раз ты хочешь что-то взамен, думаю, я не могу сказать нет.

Спок продолжает смотреть.

— Ну? Как ты меня хочешь? — вулканец не отвечает, просто стоит на месте, растерянный и немного испуганный, поэтому Джим подходит ближе и мягко предлагает: — Ты довольно скованный человек, мы могли бы пойти к тебе в каюту прямо сейчас… — Он делает ещё один шаг вперёд, криво усмехается, пусть даже слова чувствуются во рту, словно кровь. — Или, может, ты устал от всего этого самоконтроля, может, ты хочешь этого здесь? Возле той стены, может? Оперевшись на лавку, или в том фонтане..?

— Нет, — слабо отвечает Спок. — Я не о том.

— Хорошо, тогда ты мне скажи, крошка. Всё, что угодно. — Теперь они стоят лицом к лицу, достаточно близко, чтобы ударить, или поцеловать.

— Я, — теперь голос звучит твёрже. — Капитан, я этого не хочу.

— Может, ты не хочешь этого со мной, — отвечает Джим, это понимание приходит к нему внезапно. Улыбка становится холодной, застывшей, мрачной. — Ооо, я понял. Ты недавно расстался с Ухурой, да? Ты, наверное, ещё не смирился — тебе нужно её вернуть, всего на чуть-чуть. Ну, хорошо. — Спок продолжает непонимающе на него смотреть, и улыбка Джима становится шире. — Просто сядь и закрой глаза, я буду тем, кем ты захочешь, не стану возражать, если назовёшь чужим именем. Как ты и сказал, ничего личного.

И он соединяет губы Спока со своими, посасывает его нижнюю губу, закрывает глаза и пытается ни о чём не думать.

Это не отличается от тех тысяч людей, что у него были до этого, говорит он себе. Не отличается от Кодоса. Он сможет. Это ничего не значит, ничего из этого…

Спок резко отстраняется.

— Капитан, — выдыхает он. — Нет.

И Джим не двигается, и Спок отталкивает его назад, растерянный, и ужаснувшийся, и до боли беззащитный, и…

О.

Боже.

Спок сказал нет, он сказал Джиму, что не хочет этого; и Джим просто проигнорировал его, просто продолжил наступать, потому что он хотел этого, он, не Спок, потому что он всё ещё этого хочет; и Джим смотрит на свои руки, смотрит на то, чего коснулся этими руками, руками, что брали, что хотели, убивали и превращали его в Кодоса всё это время, и он даже не заметил…

— Прости, — он пятится назад, пытается не упасть, пытается дышать.

ОБожеоБожеоБоже.

— Мне так жаль, мне так жаль, мне так жаль…

Наверное, он продолжил повторять это вечно, если бы его не прервал мягкий женский голос.

— Капитан Кирк? — Джим поднимает глаза. Атреонид стоит возле распахнутых ворот в сад и смотрит на него открыто и с любопытством. — Вы готовы для нашей сессии коитуса или..?

— Нет, — отвечает Джим, собирая себя воедино. Он не смеет взглянуть на Спока. — Всё хорошо. Я в порядке.

И она улыбается и уводит его из сада, и Джим не оглядывается назад.

***

Он едва стягивает с Атреонид блузку, как она предлагает:

— Мы могли бы позвать его присоединиться.

— Кого? — изображает полное непонимание Джим, и наклоняется ближе, оставляя цепочку поцелуев вдоль скулы, по горлу вниз, очерчивая ключицу…

— Твоего… ах… твоего вулканца. Он весьма привлекателен.

— Нет, — рявкает капитан, резче, чем намеревался, и девушка замирает. Но он не может заставить себя жалеть об этом отказе.

“Он мой”, — яростно, нелогично думает он.”Мой первый офицер, мой друг, мой… кем бы он мне теперь ни был. И ничей больше.”

Тут к нему приходит понимание, что он больше не знает, кто они теперь со Споком. В худшем случае тот оформит заявление о сексуальном домогательстве, и Джима отстранят от должности или даже выгонят из Флота. В лучшем случае — он останется с Джимом, но весь прогресс последних месяцев между ними будет потерян. Уничтожен, возможно навсегда.

“Тогда разве не будет лучше провести с ним одну ночь?” — спрашивает часть его, и её тут же заталкивают поглубже.

Атреонид наблюдает за ним с любопытством.

— Он… важен тебе.

И пусть даже Джим растерян, и ему больно, и он зол — на себя? На Спока? На Кодоса? На, чёрт возьми, каждого, к кому он хоть что-либо чувствовал? — факт остаётся фактом.

— Он важен мне. Я ему доверяю. Даже после… — он вынужден остановиться и начать заново. — Я знаю, что всем его поступкам есть хорошее объяснение. Он самый умный вулканец, и самый добрый человек, из всех, кого я знаю. Я буду с ним до конца времён. Не смотря ни на что.

— Ты любишь его, — отвечает Атреонид, словно это так просто, и Джим поднимает на неё глаза.

— Нет, — говорит он. Умоляет. — Нет… нетнетнет…

Но всё становится на свои места, чувство, что никак не уйдёт, и магнетическое притяжение между ними, и то, как они дополняют друг друга, делают друг друга лучше, прямо как Пещерный Спок с его двойником, и всё наконец-то приобретает смысл, сходится в одно ослепительное да.

И Джим пятится, падает на ближайший стул, прячет лицо в руках.

Он любит Спока. И он невероятно налажал.

***

Это почти пародия на их первую подобную встречу — Джим открывает дверь в комнату Спока, от волнения забыв сначала постучать, и видит, что его первый офицер уже стоит там по стойке смирно, подняв руку постучать в дверь.

В другой руке — букет цветов.

Взгляд Спока также направлен на руку Джима, сжимающей камень в качестве моральной поддержки.

— Ухура сказала, что вулканцы используют камни в качестве извинений, — выдавливает Джим, от стыда и страха не смея смотреть Споку в глаза. — И я просто хотел с-сказать прости. Прости, что коснулся тебя без согласия. Мне очень, очень жаль…

— Ты прощён, Джим, конечно же, — бормочет вулканец. — Я также желал принести свои извинения… — Он перехватывает букет, и Джим нерешительно поднимает на него глаза и тает от доверия, которое всё ещё видит на его лице. — В последней медитации я размышлял о нашем последнем разговоре и понял, что моё предложение было неуместным и неуважительным.

Джим слабо улыбается в ответ.

— Уверен, ты пытался быть логичным.

— Нет, — отвечает Спок. — Теперь я понимаю, что мои доводы были далеки от логики. — Он внезапно замолкает, кажется, хочет сказать что-то ещё, но нет. Джим остаётся стоять на месте, поигрывая камнев в руке и гадая, что это должно значить. И совершенно точно не интерпретируя всё в свою пользу, потому что он не такой.

— Почему вообще вулканцы извиняются даря камни? — спрашивает он, лишь бы только продолжить разговор на более приятную тему.

— Они символизируют вечность, — отвечает Спок. — Постоянство. Подтвердить свои слова камнем, значит пообещать, что они — обещание или извинение, чаще всего — навечно. Станут частью тебя. — Пауза, потом любопытный взгляд на Джима. — Почему люди извиняются с помощью цветов?

— Не знаю, — отвечает капитан. — Потому что они красивые?

В глазах Спока появляется тёплый огонёк весёлого изумления, и Джиму становится легче дышать.

— Хочешь зайти? — спрашивает он, отодвигаясь в сторону и махая в сторону своей каюты. — Сыграем в шахматы или ещё что-нибудь?

— Это было бы… хорошо, — отвечает вулканец.

И они садятся за стол, и Спок изучает доску с фигурами, и Джим изучает Спока и говорит себе, что это новое знание не должно ничего менять. То, что он хочет больше, чем Спок готов ему дать, не значит, что он должен взять это сам. Сейчас важно снова вернуться к нормальности. Как они были.

Этого должно быть достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Песня “За Антаресом” - взята из ТОСа, была одной из любимых у Ухуры. Она поёт её Кевину Райли в серии “Совесть короля”. Перевод мой.  
> 2\. В душе Джим напевает песню Meghan Trainor “All about That Bass”. Полный текст и перевод (которым я и воспользовалась) доступен по ссылке: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/meghan_trainor/all_about_that_bass.html  
> 3\. Игра слов. Строчка песни звучит как: 'Bout that bass, no treble. и переводится: Абсолютный бас, не дискант. Но Джим спел это как: ‘Bout that bass, no tribble, – Абсолютный бас, не триббл. Остаётся лишь гадать, изменилась песня к 23 веку или Джим добавил к ней немного авторской шалости.


	11. Ленор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АОС пересказ ТОС 14 серии 1 сезона “Совесть короля”.

 

— Входящий вызов, капитан, —  сообщает Ухура. —  От доктора Томаса Лейтона.

— О, хей, —  Джим оборачивается к Споку, который уже на него смотрит. — Это тебе звонят или мне? Вы, ребята, всё ещё работаете вместе над той синтетической пищей?

— Да, пусть и не так часто, как раньше. Большинство научных офицеров, включая меня, отложили проект группы химиков, чтобы сконцентрироваться на проекте команды медиков, прогресс которого возрастает по экспоненте.

— Как похвально, мистер Спок, — отвечает Джим, сдерживая улыбку. — Должно быть нелегко это признавать.

— Если вы думаете, что я недоволен тем, что исследование доктора МакКоя продвигается быстрее моего, то вы ошибаетесь. Я заинтересован только в научном развитии. Ревность…

— …нелогична, верно, — заканчивает Джим и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, ухмыляется. — Полагаю, вулканцы вспоминают о ней, когда хотят, и откладывают подальше, когда не хотят.

Спок смотрит на него долгим, загадочным взглядом.

— В некоторых случаях всё намного сложнее, — наконец произносит он.

Ухура прочищает горло.

— Капитан, вызов…

Джим слегка вздрагивает и, наконец, отрывает свой взгляд от Спока.

— Верно! Прости. Принимай, лейтенант.

Лицо Тома появляется на экране.

— Капитан Кирк.

Джим, усмехаясь, откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Ну, раз мы блюдём формальности — доктор Лейтон, рад вас видеть! Чем мы можем вам помочь?

Друг улыбается ему, но как-то… не так.

— Здесь, думаю, это я могу помочь вам. Или, по крайней мере, моё исследование может. Синтетическая пища — мы её создали.

— Ты шутишь! Том, это здорово! И ты, конечно, отдал должное Споку и его команде, да?

— Что?

— Ну, знаешь, — поясняет Джим. — Упомянул их в отчёте? Может, вы и не закончили его вместе, но они всё ещё вложили сотни часов в это исследование.

— О! — выдыхает Том, которому явно неловко. — Конечно, конечно, да.

Джим хмурится.

— Ты в порядке? Ты ведёшь себя довольно…

— В порядке, — резко перебивает его доктор. — Слушай, я мог бы продать это открытие частным лицам за миллионы кредитов, но вместо этого я бы хотел передать его Звёздному Флоту, чтобы оно было доступно всем планетам Федерации. Вот почему я звоню тебе.

—  Конечно! Мы вообще-то сейчас направляемся с миссией в систему Магна Фи У’ингла, но это не должно занять много времени.

— Нет, — возражает Том, и его резкий — почти отчаянный — голос застигает Джима врасплох. — Нужно прямо сейчас!

Джим смотрит на него в замешательстве.

Его друг заметно сникает.

— В смысле… Есть много инвесторов, которые уже положили глаз на эту технологию. Поэтому, если Звёздный Флот хочет её, прилетайте прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, — медленно отвечает Джим. — Думаю, это довольно срочно… Я сообщу адмиралтейству, почему мы изменили курс. Уверен, они поймут, что такую возможность нельзя упускать.

—  Здорово, но… нет необходимости в многочисленной группе высадки. Можешь сам спуститься забрать материалы.

Джим почти чувствует, как прищурился Спок за его спиной.

—  Конечно, —  соглашается Джим, прежде чем его первый офицер успевает возразить.  — Сулу, проложи курс на планету Кю.

— Да, сэр.

— Чехов, сколько времени займёт этот маленький крюк?

—  Планета Кю немного дольше три световых лет от нашего текущего местоположения, — отвечает навигатор. — Мы должны прибыть в семьдесят два стандартных часа.

— Хей, как раз на твой день рождения.

— Да, сэр! —  лицо Чехова озаряется улыбкой.

— Хорошо, тогда, — Джим с усмешкой снова оборачивается к экрану. — Увидимся через три дня, Том.

— Увидимся, Джей-Ти.

Джим заканчивает вызов, и переводит взгляд на Спока, чьи глаза всё ещё устремлены на экран, а брови слегка нахмурены.

— Что-то не так?

— Это бессмысленно, —  бормочет вулканец. —  Почему доктор Лейтон раньше не сообщил мне о своём прогрессе? Пусть мы и не работали вместе последний месяц, у нас сохранились позитивные отношения. И, хоть я не стану утверждать, что близко его знаю, я никогда не видел, чтобы он вёл себя так эксцентрично.

— Он действительно вёл себя странно, — соглашается Джим. — Но он, наверное, просто устал; на него столько свалилось.

— Обычно, вы не склонны к приступам наивности, капитан.

— Я не наивный, Спок, — возражает Джим. — Я ему доверяю. Том — мой друг, и уже много лет. Он никогда не причинит мне вреда.

Спок не отвечает, Джим отворачивается и нажимает кнопку записи.

— Дневник капитана, Звёздная дата 2259.176, — диктует он. — Звездолёт Энтерпрайз отклонился от курса. Цель: подтвердить открытие доктора Томаса Лейтона экстраординарно новой синтетической пищи, которая гарантированно положит конец угрозе голода на Малой Цинии, близлежащей к Земле колонии, и других подобных планетах.

***

Они, наконец, прибывают на место, и, после сверки с Томом и обещания от команды мостика хорошо себя вести при Споке, Джим готовится к спуску вниз.

Его первый офицер, разумеется, провожает его к транспортаторной, и его сопровождение чувствуется намного более естественным, чем, наверное, должно. Странности начнутся, когда они разделятся. Ииии Джиму правда стоит перестать так думать.

— Спок, мостик на тебе, — говорит он ему, словно тут могли быть какие-то сомнения. — Не забудь отслеживать последние предложения команды исследователей, чтобы мы могли подтвердить и повторить работу Тома.

— Не забуду.

— И свяжись с Гейлой, узнай, нужно ли ещё что-нибудь для сюрприз-вечеринки для Чехова завтра. И убедись, что никто не проболтался!

— Хорошо.

— И, если можешь, напомни йомену Карена принять таблетки за ланчем. Он всегда это забывает, и Боунс…

— Капитан, — перебивает его Спок. — С кораблём всё будет в порядке.

— Конечно, — Джим позволяет себе немного расслабиться и улыбнуться. — В конце концов, он в твоих руках.

— Положительно, — отвечает вулканец. — Положение на Энтерпрайз не такое беспокойное, как на планете Кю. Я не могу понять логику того, что вы спускаетесь туда один.

—  Я лишь заберу его отчёт по исследованию и опытный образец. Для этого нужен только один человек, к тому же это мой друг. Вполне разумно, что именно я пойду.

Спок не отвечает, но всё ещё не выглядит особо счастливым.

— Всё в порядке, Спок. Что плохого может случиться?

— Пожалуйста, не произносите эту фразу.

Джим усмехается.

— А теперь ты говоришь, прямо как Боунс. Разве это не нелогично, думать, что определённая фраза может принести несчастье?

— Вовсе нет, — возражает Спок. — Статистически, я слышал, как вы произносили именно эти слова восемь раз, и…

— И в итоге всё окей, — заканчивает Джим. — Расслабься, Спок!

— «Окей»  является слишком расплывчатым выражением. Кажется, вы используете его при описании любого положения дел, за исключением смерти или ампутации конечностей.

— Именно! — Джим хлопает его по руке и проходит на площадку транспортера. — Просто позаботься о более важном. И, как говорится, всё, кроме смерти, можно пережить.

— Это не успокаивает, капитан.

Джим смеётся.

— Я скоро вернусь, окей? В целости и сохранности, обещаю.

— Готовы к транспортации, кэп, — говорит Скотти, что всё это время был здесь и с улыбкой на лице притворялся, что не подслушивает.

— Давай, —  командует Джим, и корабль —  и Спок —  пропадают из виду.

***

Вблизи Том не выглядит лучше, чем на экране. Наоборот, даже хуже; более напряжённый, круги под глазами стали темнее, спина более сутулой. Всё же, увидев Джима, он обнимает его, немного сдержанно улыбается и показывает их с Мартой новый дом на планете Кю.

Очевидно, что он оборудован с расчётом на детей — здесь есть детская, игровая и прочее. Джим замечает, что говорит больше и громче обычного, лишь бы отвлечься от того, насколько чисто и тихо в доме.

После осмотра дома он спрашивает Тома о новой синтетической пище, но каким-то образом разговор переходит на тему ужина (словно намеренно), и следующее, что знает  Джим, его кормят имбирно-артишоко-картофельным салатом и приглашают в театр.

— Это Артктурианская труппа, — поясняет Том, — называется труппой Каридиана, возглавляемая Антоном Каридианом и его дочерью, Ленор. Постановка основана на пьесе Шекспира — они ставят “Макбета” и “Стокгольмский театр” сегодня.

— Оу, я не очень люблю переиначивание Шекспира. Всегда полный провал, — Джим задумывается и после паузы продолжает. — Если только это не “Она мужчина”. Хорошее голокино.

— Мы пойдём, — отвечает Том. — Я уже купил тебе билет.

— Марта может пойти с тобой, устроите свидание. Мне всё равно нужно возвращаться на корабль и поскорее.

— Я хочу, чтобы со мной пошёл ты, — настаивает Том. Если он и понял, что эти слова оскорбляют его жену, то не подал вида.

Джим бросает взгляд на Марту, но та смотрит в противоположном направлении. Почти нарочно.

— Хорошо, — сдаётся Джим. — Думаю, “Макбета” сложно испортить.

***

На сцене, покрытая бархатом рука поднимает окровавленный нож, затем снова вонзает его в спящую жертву.

Зрители жадно смотрят.

Джим наклоняется ближе к Тому.

— Книга была лучше, — шепчет он.

— Шшш, — глаза Тома всё также устремлены на сцену.

— Беру свои слова назад — им всё-таки удалось испортить “Макбета”. Все строки не в том порядке, или вообще переиначены. Теперь никакого веселья.

— Посмотри на него, — шепчет Том в ответ. Он явно не слышал и слова, что сказал Джим. — Посмотри на Макбета.

— Он мёртв? — нетерпеливо спрашивает леди Макбет, такой строки в оригинале точно не было. Джим едва сдерживает желание закатить глаза. — Отвечай. Король Дункан мёртв?

Макбет не отвечает, кажется, он даже не замечает присутствия жены. В ужасе смотрит на свои руки.

За сценой раздаётся какой-то звук. Макбет вздрагивает.

— Где стучат? — требовательно спрашивает он дрожащим голосом. — Да что со мной? Мне страшен всякий звук. Отмоет ли с моей руки, весь океан Нептунов эту кровь? — Делает резкий вздох, опускает глаза, его пальцы дрожат. —  Верней, моя рука, морей коснувшись, их празелень окрасит в красный цвет.1

— Этот голос, — шепчет Том. — Это он.

— Кто, Каридиан? — переспрашивает Джим. — Да, он хорошо играет, особенно если учитывать, что они сделали со сценарием.

— Нет, Джей-Ти, это он. Человек на сцене. Это Кодос.

Джим переводит взгляд на сцену, где Макбет — Каридиан — рыдает.

— Чьи это руки? Ха! Они глаза мне рвут прочь!

Глубокий выдох, Джим потирает переносицу и молится о том, что это всего лишь ужасная шутка.

***

— Как ты мог так со мной поступить?!

Том беспомощно смотрит на него со своего места рядом с Мартой за кухонным столом.

— Пожалуйста, Джей-Ти…

Джим настолько зол, что его трясёт, он наматывает круги и сдерживает желание что-нибудь разбить.

— Ты солгал мне. Ты… ты позвал меня сюда за три световых года от курса, просто чтобы обвинить какого-то случайного актёра в том, что он Кодос!

— Он и есть Кодос, — возражает Том. — Я в этом уверен.

Джим готов рвать на себе волосы.

— Ты всегда в этом уверен.

— Теперь по-настоящему! Послушай меня…

Блондин оборачивается.

— Нет, ты меня послушай, Том! Впервые в моей жизни есть люди, которые от меня зависят, окей? Люди,  которым я нужен, которые уважают меня и верят, что я не облажаюсь, и… и ты ставишь всё это под угрозу!

— Я не этого хочу!

— Ну, сделал-то ты именно это! — кричит Джим в ответ. — Ты не понимаешь! Я должен отчитываться адмиралтейству за каждую минуту своей жизни. Если я хотя бы на пять минут опаздываю на смену, то должна быть хорошая причина. Как думаешь, что они скажут, когда услышат, что я направил Энтерпрайз в другой квадрант, за три световых года от маленькой колонии Федерации, куда должен был следовать, и зачем? По личным делам? Меня отправят под трибунал! И, Том, у меня уже был второй, и третий, и четвёртый шансы. Если я попаду под трибунал, то другого шанса не будет!

— Тогда не говори им, что это по личным причинам, — упрямится друг.

— Точно! Здорово! Что тогда я им скажу? Что ты солгал о своём открытии? Он заберут твою лицензию на исследование!

Том двигает желваками.

—Это стоит того, чтобы поймать Кодоса.

— Кодос мёртв! — кричит Джим.

— Как ты можешь быть так в этом уверен? — требует Том, поднимаясь на ноги. — Они так никогда и не опознали его! Тело сгорело настолько, что не подлежит идентификации...

— Остановись, Том, — тихо просит Джим. Руки, чтобы не дрожали, пришлось сжать в кулаки. — Не поступай так со мной. Ты не смеешь снова так со мной поступать. Он мёртв.

На мгновение Том колеблется, глаза подозрительно блестят.

— Джей-Ти, пожалуйста. Помоги мне его поймать. Помоги мне заставить его ответить перед судом. Один я не могу его опознать, я видел его лишь однажды, ты единственный, кто может…

— Тот человек, — выдавливает Джим, сдерживая дрожь в голосе. — На сцене. И близко. Не. Похож. На. Него.

— Потому что он сделал полную реконструкцию лица, Джим! Я просмотрел его медицинские файлы, и медицинские записи на так-называемого “Антона Каридиана” начинаются не раньше одиннадцати лет назад, когда ему сделали пластическую операцию, полностью изменившую его лицо, — всего через две недели после Тарсуса!

— И что, каждый, кому сделали пластическую операцию, приблизительно после Тарсуса теперь Кодос? — требует Джим. — Это безумие! Скажи ему, что он безумен, Марта, он тебя послушает!

Марта отводит взгляд.

— Я пыталась, Джим. Он такой с тех пор, как приехала эта труппа актёров.

— Кодос мёртв, — повторяет Джим, и даже он не знает, говорит он это Тому или себе. — Тогда сегодня вечером в нашем доме будет призрак, потому что я пригласил всю труппу на коктейль. — Джим не отвечает, и Том вздыхает. — Если ты так уверен, что это не он, просто задержись ненадолго. Поговори с Каридианом. Ты сможешь сказать, что это не он, и я…. я должен быть уверен. Пожалуйста...

Мысль открыться подобным образом, сама возможность того, что это Кодос, что он узнает Джима с первого взгляда, а сам Джим будет не уверен, будет болтать о пустяках, пытаясь вытянуть тайну наружу, такой ужасающе беззащитный…

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста, Джим, — умоляет Том. — Останься. Ради четырёх тысяч людей, что были казнены. Ради тех, кто погиб в гражданской войне. Ради Эрики. Ради Сэ…

— Заткнись, — рявкает Джим. — Заткнись сейчас же, или, клянусь, я...

— Он там, Джей-Ти. И он должен заплатить за то, что он сделал с ними… с тобой...

Всё, с него достаточно. Он выбегает из кухни и направляется к дверям.

Том идёт за ним.

— Джей-Ти, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не уходи, мне нужно…

— Тебе нужно! — повторяет Джим, поворачиваясь к нему. — Тебе всегда нужно! Меня арестовали в прошлый раз, когда я пытался дать тебе то, что тебе нужно, я не пойду ещё и под трибунал! Я больше так не могу! Никакие выгоды не покроют такие затраты!

Том замирает, в ужасе.

— О чём ты говоришь?

— Простая экономика, — отвечает Джим. — Я не могу продолжать платить и ничего не получать взамен! Это не…

— Это не что? — спрашивает Том, и теперь его голос звучит потрясённо, и намного злее, чем Джим когда-либо слышал. — Наша дружба недостаточно экономически выгодна? Это всё, что я для тебя есть? Анализ доходов и издержек?

— Всё именно этим и является.

Том качает головой, глядя на Джима так, словно первый раз его видит. Может, так и есть.

— Боже. Ты говоришь, прямо как он. Как Кодос.

Разряд страха, почти больного возбуждения, пробегает по позвоночнику, потому что он знал, всегда это знал, теперь даже больше, чем раньше; теперь, когда его тело становится Кодосом. Логично, сдаться тому факту, что и разум Джима теперь тоже принадлежит ему.

Резкий смех, однако, вырвавшийся наружу, стопроцентно принадлежит Джиму Кирку.

— Нашёл ещё одну копию Кодоса? Тебе повезло, что я здесь и могу сказать, что это очередная ложная тревога, потому что я вполне уверен, что ты не сможешь позволить себе заплатить за следующую встречу.

— О чём ты говоришь? — спрашивает Том; его глаза широко раскрыты, тело напряжено… словно он хочет убежать прочь. — Это не ты, Джей-Ти. Ты говоришь как… как какой-то социопат.

— Я не социопат, — отвечает Джим. — Но я могу им быть, если ты этого хочешь.

— Мистер Том, что такое социопат? — спрашивает тоненький голос.

Джим поднимает глаза вверх и видит девочку — ей должно быть всего лет десять или одиннадцать — с тёмными глазами и короткими тёмными волосами, стоящую на верхней ступеньке лестницы.

— Это… — Том смотрит на Джима, словно надеется, что тот избавит его от необходимости отвечать. Но Джим не отвечает, и Том бормочет:

— Это сложно.

— Это тот плохой человек, которого ты ждёшь?

Том едва не подавился воздухом.

— Нет! Нет, он не… Это Джей-Ти, Сэм.

Девочка переводит на него взгляд своих ярких, полных любознательности, глаз.

— Вы Джей-Ти?

Джим, в свою очередь, с каждой минутой теряет последние остатки терпения. Ему просто хочется убраться отсюда, но он не может проигнорировать ребёнка. Ну, или не полностью.

— А ты..?

— Сэм, — отвечает она, скромно улыбаясь. — Но, думаю, вы звали меня Малышкой.

Джим перестает дышать.

Сэм. Они столько часов провели, придумывая странные имена Малышке, и, в конце концов, Натали назвала её Сэм...

— А где вообще Натали? — спрашивает он в ответ, когда снова обретает возможность говорить. — Она тоже здесь?

Его вопрос встречен лишь тишиной.

Джим смотрит на Тома, на Марту, что вышла в коридор одновременно с Сэм, потом на девочку — на девочку, которая, спустившись по ступенькам вниз, стоит теперь намного ближе. На девочку, которая выглядит так, словно сейчас заплачет.

— Что? — спрашивает он, но желудок уже рухнул куда-то вниз от неизбежного…

— Она умерла несколько недель назад, — тихо отвечает Том. — Её убили. Мы взяли Сэм к себе. Чтобы не забрали в детдом.

И Джим вынужден облокотиться рукой о перила, потому что Натали, Натали, что бьётся до конца, надёжная, и разумная, и упорная в своём стремлении жить, Натали, с которой Джим даже не был близок, но всегда думал, что она будет жить до конца, потому что она такой человек. Была.

— Кто… — выдавливает он. — Кто убил..?

— Натали — последняя в цепочке убийств, — торопливо отвечает ему Том. — Четверо охранников Кодоса, что выжили на Тарсусе? Их всех убили за последние несколько месяцев.

— Ты говоришь, что это Кодос, — прямо говорит Джим.

— Это единственное разумное объяснение, Джим! Все пятеро за последние несколько месяцев — и каждый раз труппа Каридиана была рядом!

— Как она умерла? — спрашивает Джим, и снова его вопрос снова встречен напряжённой тишиной. — Д’ладно, что там? Как она умерла?

В этот раз ему отвечает Сэм.

— Я нашла её в ванной в — в крови. На её запястьях были большие порезы.

Джим закрывает глаза. Боже.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — встревает Том. Он говорит очень быстро, словно знает, что Джим в пяти секундах от побега. — Выглядит, как суицид. И да, чёрт возьми, Натали сражалась с клинической депрессией после Тарсуса...

— Так ты говоришь... что женщина с клинической депрессией покончила с собой в собственной ванне, когда актёрская труппа, так уж совпало, была в городе, и это значит, что Каридиан и есть Кодос? Что, это все твои доказательства?

— Она не сама себя убила, — твёрдо отвечает Сэм со сталью в голосе, в то время как Том умоляет: — Джей-Ти…

— Послушай, я понимаю, что ты не хочешь признавать, что твоя тётя наложила на себя руки… правда, понимаю, я, наверное, поступил бы так же. Но нельзя вот так просто обвинить какого-то актёра, только потому, что тебе больно.

— Я не… — возмущается Сэм.

Джим смотрит на неё, прямо и без тени сожаления во взгляде.

— Люди уходят, дитя. Я не знаю, почему они уходят, но это так, и я… — Он думает о мотоцикле, несущемся на предельной скорости к обрыву, о скелетах и маленькой комнате с плиткой цвета лосося, о ночных пробуждениях, рот в крови, слёзы на лице, кулаки запутались в простынях, и с одним лишь желании, чтобы всё это исчезло. — Я всё ещё не уверен, правильно ли они поступают.

Сэм непонимающе смотрит на него. Или не желая понимать.

— А теперь я возвращаюсь на свой корабль, —более резко продолжает он. — Попытаюсь понять, как внести всё это в записи так, чтобы никого из нас не арестовали. Том. Марта. — Он колеблется, будучи не уверенным, чьё имя назовёт, обратившись к одиннадцатилетней девочке перед ним Сэм. Если Джим и следует какому-либо правилу, так это не подменять одного человека представлениями о другом; пусть даже если это и есть имя девочки. Или его брата. — Малышка, — шепчет он, и поворачивается, и открывает дверь, и…

И его останавливает одиннадцатилетний ребёнок.

— Тётя Натали себя не убивала, — говорит Сэм, тихо, но уверенно. — Она бы не стала. Она обещала никогда не бросать меня.

Её лицо такое открытое. Прямо как было у Сэма. Как у Кевина сейчас. Как у кого-то, кто потерял всё, но ещё этого не понял.

— Люди не всегда выполняют свои обещания, дитя, — отвечает Джим. — Чем скорее ты это поймёшь, тем лучше.

А потом он обходит её и, не оглядываясь, уходит прочь от дома Лейтонов.

***

И всё же, он идёт к месту транспортации, но мысль не отпускает. Он достаёт ком и говорит Скотти поднять его на корабль, но мысль не отпускает. Он возвращается на Энтерпрайз, но мысль не отпускает, все эти странные совпадения...

Может, это стоит пары минут, которые уйдут на то, чтобы доказать, что Каридиан не может быть Кодосом.

Не то, чтобы Джим волновался, конечно, а потому, что Том — его давний друг

Был его давним другом.

И, конечно, есть только одно место, куда нужно бежать, когда столкнулся с эмоциональным кризисом и/или потенциально незаконной передачей информации.

Ему нужно найти Гейлу.

***

Поиск не занял много времени; стоит ему войти в айти-отдел, как к нему подбегает Гейла и полным энтузиазма голосом начинает рассказывать о подготовке вечеринке по случаю дня рождения Чехова, что будет через два дня.

Обычно он ответил бы ей с таким же, если не большим, энтузиазмом, но теперь...

— У меня есть для него идеальный подарок! — орионка разве что не подпрыгивает на месте от восторга, в то время как Джим пытается изобразить интерес. — Погоди, я сейчас принесу, покажу! — и, прежде чем он успевает сказать хоть слово против, она убегает обратно, оставив его нетерпеливо переминаться с ноги на ногу посреди айти-отдела.

Секунду спустя она возвращается с коллекционной коробочкой.

— Помнишь ту серию сольничек-звеездолётов? Ну, а теперь они выпустили и Энтерпрайз, смотри! — Протягивает она ему модельку. — Её ещё нет в продаже, но я смогла получить доступ к специальному предвыпуску. Выглядит прямо как надо! Вплоть до вмятины на левом борту, что мы получили из-за Нерона…

— Это здорово, — равнодушно протягивает Джим. — Гейла, мне нужно сказать тебе…

— А ещё у нас есть сувениры на вечеринку, выглядит как настоящий фазер, но когда нажимаешь на курок, он выстреливает конфетти и маленький баннер “С днём рождения, Чехов!”

— Вау. Послушай, Гейла…

— А ещё торт!

— Гейла!

Она резко замолкает, лицо становится серьёзным, равно как и голос.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты получила доступ к частным медицинским файлам.

Гейла заинтригована.

— У тебя есть имя?

***

У неё уходит меньше десяти минут, чтобы взломать отчёт о вскрытии Натали, плюс тридцать секунд, чтобы отправить его Боунсу (“Боунс, как скоро ты сможешь назвать мне причину смерти?” “Я могу назвать её прямо сейчас, она написана сверху: суицид.” “Просто...просто взгляни ещё раз, окей?” “Что значит, взгляни ещё раз? Джим…”)

К счастью, Гейла не стала спрашивать, кто такая Натали и почему Джима интересует, как она умерла; даже когда он обрывает, не дослушав, разговор с Боунсом, и борется с желанием швырнуть свой ком в стену и разбить его на сотни маленьких кусочков. Так Джим оказывается в библиотеке, вернув себе достаточно самообладания, чтобы задать пару вопросов. Но это последнее, что он сделает в погоне за призраками Тома, теперь затраты начинают затмевать выгоды настолько, что это даже не смешно. Поэтому Джим проводит здесь черту. Правда.

—Компьютер, — загорается консоль, Джим садится и наклоняется вперёд, пытаясь вернуть ясность мысли. — Исторические файлы. Объект: Антон Каридиан.

— Директор и участник бродячей труппы актёров, спонсируемой галактическим проектом по культурному обмену. Турне длится последние девять лет. Есть дочь, Ленор, девятнадцать лет, удочерена 2248.592 от...

— Стоп. Дай мне сравнительный идентификационный анализ между актёром Каридианом и бывшим губернатором Кодосом, колония Тарсус  IV, также известным, как Кодос-палач.

Пауза. А затем:

— Отсутствуют материалы для сравнения.

Джим хмурится. Разве у них нет каких-нибудь одинаковых файлов? Стандартный набор вакцин? Диплом окончания школы? Свидетельство о рождении?

— Информация об актёре Каридиане до смерти Кодоса.

Снова пауза.

— Информация об Антоне Каридиане до 2248.516 отсутствует.

Джим нервно проводит рукой по голове, взлохмачивая волосы, пытаясь уложить в голове то, что услышал. Записи однозначно вызывают подозрения — Антон Каридиан словно появился из ниоткуда спустя всего несколько недель после смерти Кодоса-палача. Но у них всё ещё нет прямых доказательств связи между ними. И достаточно ли подозрения, чтобы рисковать своей карьерой — своей жизнью — из-за подозрения Тома?

Нахмурившись, он всё ещё думает обо всём, что может пойти не так, но внезапно дверь в библиотеку снова открывается.

— Капитан, — приветствует Спок, и Джим замечает, как взгляд вулканца на мгновение задерживается на взлохмаченных волосах, прикушенной нижней губе. — Вы не явились на мостик, после возвращения с планеты Кю. Что-то не так?

Джим делает глубокий вдох и поворачивается лицом к своему первому офицеру.

— Спок, ты ведь работал с Томом. Что ты можешь о нём сказать?

Если вулканец и удивлён внезапной смене темы разговора, то никак это не выказывает.

— Хороший исследователь-эмпирик. Последовательный. С прекрасной репутацией. Иногда блестящий.

— И с хорошей памятью, — бормочет Джим. — Стоит признать.

Спок приподнимает бровь.

— Об этом мне ничего не известно. — Джим не отвечает; ему нечего ответить, правда, и Спок продолжает. — Я пришёл сообщить вам, что мы готовы покинуть орбиту.

Ну, вот и всё. Они покинут орбиту планеты Кю, оставив Тома со своими планами. Нет — своей вечеринкой. Нормальной, абсолютно безопасной вечеринкой — или, по крайней мере, настолько нормальной и безопасной, насколько это возможно с актёрской труппой.

Никто не пострадает.

Даже если Джим и ощущает ужасное, тянущее чувство катастрофы в животе. Но нет, он не собирается возвращаться! Не будет, он и так отдал слишком много, а получил в ответ слишком мало — экономика должна работать. Он ничего Тому не должен. Верно?

Хорошие отношения, в конце концов, должны быть сбалансированными, с выгодами и затратами в равных пропорциях. Хороший жизненный принцип. Надёжный. Логичный.

Жаль, что ни одни отношения в его жизни ему не следуют.

— Спок, — зовёт он, поднимает глаза и видит, что его первый офицер и так уже на него смотрит. — Как ты справляешься с тем, что все вокруг такие нелогичные?

Спок изучает его какое-то время.

— Я начинаю полагать, что в действительности ни один индивид не является нелогичным. В то время, как большинство людей руководствуется более практичным, или, если быть точным, понятным, подходом; думаю, если бы у меня было достаточно информации, действия любого индивида были легко объяснимы.

Его правда больше не должно удивлять, что Спок видит многие вещи так, как Джим никогда и не думал, идеальное сочетание эмоций и логики. Но Джим… Ну, у Джима на руках всё, что ему нужно знать о Томе. Он прекрасно знает, почему друг ему позвонил, прекрасно знает, как тот себя сейчас чувствует, ожидая, пока человек, которого он считает Кодосом, придёт к нему домой, будет рядом с его женой и Сэм….

Не то, чтобы это как-то оправдывало его ложь. Не важно, что Джим может его понять, —Том ему солгал. Предал его. И это ужасно. Непростительно. И...и… и Джиму нужно быть там, на вечеринке, рядом с ним.

Это понимание неожиданно, поразительно (та часть его мозга, что всегда просчитывает затраты и выгоды, буквально визжит), и в то же время… нет. Потому что экономика мало что может возразить тому, что Джим не может оставить Тома наедине с Кодосом — или тем, кого тот считает Кодосом.  Просто не может

И вот в чём дело, Джим никогда раньше не задумывался серьёзно, или просто не позволял себе задуматься; но его решения, его отношения, его выбор никогда не объяснялись только экономикой. Станет ли кто-то, живущий по законам экономики, продолжать платить Кодосу, учитывая, что он, в конце концов, ничего не получил взамен? Продолжит ли месяц за месяцем оплачивать аренду квартиры в Риверсайде для тех двух  девочек, чьи имена она даже не знает? Позволит ли Пайку приглядывать за ним, без какой-либо выгоды для самого адмирала? Будет ли так заботиться о Джоанне? О Гейле? Построит ли дружбу с Боунсом, настолько глубокую, и сложную, и со стольким всего с обеих сторон, чтобы вспомнить кто кому что должен? Сможет ли быть… кем бы они ни были со Споком?

Все чего-то хотят. Это неопровержимая правда. Но это не значит, что им необходимо получить то, что они хотят, или что всякие отношения зависят от того, есть ли у них то, что они хотят. Джим сам это доказывает каждый день, когда, разговаривая со Споком, всегда хочет, но никогда не озвучивает. Никогда не берёт самому, потому что Джим хочет много всего. И некоторые вещи намного важнее всего остального.

И почти ничего из этого не имеет смысла.

— Давай… — стоит начать говорить, как слова срываются с губ легче, чем Джим думал. — Давай отложим отправку на какое-то время. Я спускаюсь на планету.

— Капитан?

— Я спускаюсь вниз! — повторяет блондин, почти с восторгом; решительным шагом покидает библиотеку и, прежде чем решит передумать, направляется в транспортаторную, опьянённый внезапной свободой.

И вот в чём дело, лучше чем свобода от принципов экономики становится понимание, что он им никогда не следовал.

***

К сожалению Джима и его триумфального возвращения, когда он спускается вниз, Тома нигде не видно, хотя вечеринка уже началась и многие уже пришли.

— Куда он ушёл? — спрашивает капитан у Марты, дорезающей последние кусочки фруктов на кухне и раскладывающей их по тарелкам. Она поднимает на него глаза, поджимает губы и смотрит так, как делают те, кто думает, что хорошо прячет свои эмоции, пусть это и не так.

— Всё, что я знаю, это что он снаружи, наверное, в лесу за домом. Он вышел незадолго до тебя.

— Послушай, мне жаль…

— Ты хоть понимаешь, — перебивает она. — Что я бы отдала всё, чтобы быть на твоём месте? — И, прежде чем он успевает вставить слово, продолжает: — Ты и понятия не имеешь, как важен ему. Ты единственный, к кому он бежит, когда нужна помощь. Он тебе доверяет. Он не доверяет никому, кроме тебя!

— О чём ты говоришь? Вы с ним женаты.

— Он любит меня, — её улыбка наполовину грустная, наполовину горькая. — Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но он мне не доверяет, не полностью. У него есть эта почти параноидальная привычка строить детальные планы для всех, кого он знает — что он будет делать, если его бросят.

Что-то тяжёлое и уродливое перекрывает в горле Джиму воздух.

— У него есть такой экстренный план и для меня. Для всех — всех, кроме тебя. Единственного, для кого бы он действительно пригодился.

Что бы ни было в его горле, но дышать становится ещё сложнее.

— Марта…

— Просто, — он прерывается, вытирает злые слёзы на глазах. — Просто найди его, ладно? Ты ему нужен.

***

Он видит его, вздрагивающего от каждого звука и кричащего в пустоту теней.

— Кто здесь?! — Том останавливается, оборачивается, кружась на месте, но Джима, идущего к нему, в темноте не видит. — Ты часами здесь сидишь, затаившись, ждёшь меня — ждёшь возможности меня убить. Ну, вот он я! — Он поднимает широко разведённые по сторонам руки, открываясь невидимой угрозе, дрожа от злости, или страха. — Выходи и встреться со мной лицом к лицу!

И, словно в ответ, слышен громкий, пронзительный звук. Джим поднимает глаза.

Опасно накренившись на краю скалы, прямо над ними огромный булыжник, медленно съезжает, словно его подталкивают, пока, наконец...

—ТОМ! — кричит Джим и бросается вперёд, хватая друга и отталкивая его в сторону, в то время как камень падает туда, где ещё мгновение назад был Том. Поднявшаяся пыль попадает в глаза и царапает горло.

Джим переворачивается на спину, скатываясь с тела под ним, и, оперевшись на локти, садится, откашливаясь.

— Ты вернулся, — удивлённо смотрит на него Том.

— Ага, — отвечает Джим, внезапно пристыженный и нервничающий. — Том, мне… мне так жаль, за всё то, что я тебе наговорил… я не….

Прежде чем он успевает закончить, его сжимают в объятьях.

— Спасибо, — шепчет друг ему в плечо. — Спасибо тебе… прости за ложь. Мне просто был нужен… мне нужно...

— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Джим, обнимая того в ответ. — И я останусь. Будем на этой вечеринке вместе. И когда убедимся, что Каридиан — не Кодос, я найду нереально гениальный способ избавить нас обоих от проблем, как и всегда. — Он делает паузу, задумывается. — Ну, как обычно.

Том отстраняется, искреннюю благодарность на лице сменяет более настороженное выражение.

— Но что ты хочешь взамен? Какую выгоду извлечь от таких затрат?

— Дело не в экономике, идиот, —уверенно отвечает Джим. — Я здесь, потому что я за тебя волнуюсь.

***

— Основные правила, — говорит Джим, стоит им с Томом войти в дом. — Ничего не есть. Ничего не пить. Не оставайся с кем-либо наедине. И, если возможно, нам реально стоит оставаться в поле зрения друг друга всё это время.

Том краснеет.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты на самом деле не думаешь, что тут может быть опасно. Тебе не нужно меня опекать.

— Я не опекаю. Один мудрый человек — коллега — сказал мне, что если бы я знал как другой человек видит ситуацию, то всё стало на свои места. Поэтому, пусть я и не понимаю, где здесь логика, я знаю, что она есть. Для тебя это реально. Поэтому реально и для меня.

Том смотрит на него с изумлением.

— Слова действительно очень мудрого человека-коллеги.

Теперь краснеет Джим и пихает друга локтём в бок. Том смеётся и, наконец, с его лица уходят последние следы напряжения; теперь им намного проще смешаться с толпой смеющихся, болтающих друг с другом гостей.

В Томе быстро признают хозяина вечера и к нему тут же формируется вереница гостей с благодарностью за гостеприимство (и милые канапе).

Всё это создаёт прекрасные условия для Джима с улыбкой на лице разглядывать толпу, выискивая взглядом Каридиана; сердце бьётся так часто (он это делает ради Тома. Ему здесь нечего бояться), сжимается каждый раз, при виде кого-то даже немного похожего на него.

Джим ненавидит ждать, всегда ненавидел. Ожидание посылает дрожь по коже, затуманивает разум, заставляет ладони покрыться потом. Даже когда он был ребёнком и играл в прятки с Сэмом и их друзьями в парке, он никогда не мог просто сидеть и ждать. И если становилось ясно, что его поймают, он выпрыгивал на того, кто его искал, потому что так у него был хоть какой-то контроль над патовой ситуацией. Для Джима намного хуже сидеть вот так, в западне, прятки это или что-либо ещё; лучше напугать их, прежде чем они напугают тебя. И если это не сработает, то, по крайней мере, он уйдёт в лучах славы.

Всё равно “в лучах славы” стало что-то вроде семейной традиции.

Он берёт со стола бокал мини-маргариты и легонько стучит по нему ножом.

— Господа! Предлагаю тост.

Кто-то в толпе шипит “шшшшшш!”, и, медленно, но верно, все замолкают и поднимают глаза на Джима.

— Прежде всего, за хозяина и хозяйку вечера, Тома и Марту Лейтон. Спасибо, что впустили толпу незнакомых пьяниц в дом. — Гости смеются, улюлюкают, кто-то хлопает. — И за Антона Каридиана, нашего Макбета, лидера труппы Каридиана, и Человека часа.

Комната взрывается восторгом и аплодисментами, но никто не выходит вперёд.

— Мистер Каридиан? — зовёт Джим.

Люди переглядываются. Никто не отвечает.

Наконец, на противоположном конце зала заметно движение, желудок Джима камнем падает вниз, толпа расступается, и…

Выходит девушка, не старше двадцати лет, прекрасная, и светловолосая, и определённо не Кодос.

— Боюсь, мистер Каридиан придерживается строгого правила против посещения вечеринок или личных аудиенций. Но я могу быть за него, если пожелаете.

— А вы?

— Ленор Каридиан, — любезно поясняет она. — Дочь Человека часа..

Интересно.

— Что ж. В таком случае добавим немного импровизации.

— Приношу свои извинения за дополнительные усилия, капитан, — улыбается она.

— Не стоит извиняться, — отвечает Джим. — Ведь неожиданности держат нас в тонусе. — Он поднимает бокал, всё так же не сводя глаз с Ленор. — За леди Макбет. Что даёт своему мужу силу и является главным вдохновителем сегодняшнего вечера. Женщину, чей талант сравнится лишь с её красотой — роковой. Что несомненно привлекает.

Джим берёт её за руку, легко целует, всё так же не отводя глаз.

— О, никогда

Над этим утром солнце не взойдет!

Мой тан, твое лицо подобно книге

С недобрым смыслом. Чтобы все ошиблись,

Смотри, как все; придай радушье глазу,

Руке, устам; смотри цветком невинным,

Но будь под ним змеей. Нам нужно гостя

Достойно встретить; ты доверишь мне

Великую заботу этой ночи;

Все наши ночи и все дни в грядущем

Она подарит блеском всемогущим.2

Его декламация встречена секундной озадаченной паузой, а потом комната взрывается аплодисментами. Мгновение спустя звуки смеха и болтовни, звона вилок и ножей снова наполняют помещение, о Джиме и Ленор временно забыли.

Девушка улыбается ему с, ей-Богу, настоящим блеском в глазах.

— Вы необычайно талантливый человек, капитан, — мягко говорит она. — Ещё немного, и я могу остаться без работы.

— Вы? Никогда, — усмехается Джим. — Но всё же мне интересно, как вы узнали о моей профессии.

— Все знают капитана Кирка с звездолёта Энтерпрайз. Вы великий человек. — Что-то мелькает в глубине её глаз, в выражении лица, но настолько быстро и едва различимо, что Джим не успевает понять что. — Великие люди так редко бывают хорошими.

Интересно. Не совсем комплимент, но и не оскорбление; она просто озвучила факт. Слова, словно произнесённые самим Кодосом.

И всё же. Это ничего не значит. Может, он сам начинает видеть призраков. Ему нужно больше, если он хочет доказать, что Каридиан — не Кодос. Ему нужно подойти ближе — намного ближе.

— Звучит так, словно вы хорошо меня знаете. Но это несправедливо, разве нет? Поскольку я почти ничего не знаю о вас — ничего, кроме имени. — Джим подносит бокал к губам, притворившись будто делает глоток. — “Обниму ль душой печальной, душу светлую Леноры, той, чье имя навсегда в сонме ангелов — Ленора, лучезарной навсегда."3

— Эдгар Аллан По! — с удивлением восклицает девушка.

— Значит, вы тоже с ним знакомы?

— Разумеется. Мой отец обожает классику и передал эту любовь мне.

Совпадение. Это просто ещё одно совпадение.

— Ну, в таком случае позвольте сказать, что, как любитель классики, вы оказываете ей хорошую услугу. Вы сегодня блистаете.

Ленор скромно опускает голову, смотрит на него полуприкрытыми светлыми ресницами глазами.

— Как леди Макбет или как Ленор?

Ну. Даже в такой ситуации, где разговор больше похож на пикировку, флирт есть флирт. Капитан слегка усмехается, делает голос ниже

— Обе. Должен сказать, есть много ролей, в которых я бы хотел вас видеть. И ещё больше — без.

Та смеётся в ответ, и звук этот прямо как и сама женщина — прекрасный. Очаровательный.

Что-то скрывающий.

— Куда вы держите путь? — Джим наклоняется ещё немного ближе. — Я знаю, что ваш отец — лидер труппы, но что-то подсказывает мне, что настоящий организатор сейчас стоит передо мной. Может быть потому, что вашего отца сейчас здесь нет. — Её ответную улыбку он узнаёт мгновенно — такая же появляется и у него на лице, когда он разговаривает с клиентами в барах или ведёт переговоры от лица Звёздного Флота, и хмм… — А может и нет.

— У нас два выступления на Бенеции на следующей неделе, — отвечает Ленор. Она не согласилась с его высказыванием. Но и не стала отрицать что-либо.

— Не близкий путь. Как планируете добираться?

— На пассажирском звездолёте, Королева звёзд. Слышали о нём?

Ну, корабль он никогда не видел, но хорошо знаком с его капитаном, Джонатаном Дейли. Многими его частями тела, если точно.

— Хороший корабль, — произносит он вслух. — Что ж, жаль, что вы скоро уезжаете. Я бы хотел увидеть вас снова.

— Вы имеете в виду на сцене?

— На сцене, — соглашается он. — И… лично.

Ленор улыбается с тем же блеском в глазах.

— В таком случае, мне действительно жаль, что у нас такой жёсткий график.

— Но сейчас вы никуда не торопитесь, верно?

Она смотрит на него в удивлении.

— Вы предлагаете уйти с вечеринки? Но я только пришла.

— Я тоже, — усмехается Джим.

— И было бы весьма грубо остаться дольше, чем того хотели бы хозяева, — на её лице появляется ответная усмешка.

— Очень грубо, — кивает Джим.

— Тогда… почему нет?

Внезапно Джим чувствует вибрацию кома.

— Замечательно. Я только скажу Тому с Мартой, что мы будем… недоступны какое-то время. — И, да, одним из правил было не оставаться с кем-либо наедине, но… — Встретимся на улице леса через минутку.

С последней улыбкой, брошенной через плечо, Ленор выходит наружу через двери, ведущие на веранду, и Джим тут же достаёт ком.

— Кирк слушает.

— Я прочитал тот отчёт о вскрытии, что ты мне прислал, — Боунс, как всегда, переходит сразу к делу. — И ты был прав — в смерти этой девушки всё не так просто, как кажется. Полагаясь на фотографии тела, предполагается, что она умерла от потери крови; вот только крови там слишком мало.

— Окей. Так значит она умерла не от потери крови? Что это вообще значит*

— Это значит, что к тому времени, как у неё появились порезы на руках, она уже была мертва.

Картинка перед глазами Джима начинает расплываться по краям. Значит, Том верно думал. Словно издалека он слышит требовательный голос Боунса.

— Джим, кто эта женщина? Почему…

— Кирк мостику, — шепчет блондин, и вызов резко обрывается.

— Мостик слушает, капитан, — отвечает голос Ухуры.

— Соедини меня с капитаном Джоном Дейли с Королевы Звёзд на орбитальной станции. Переведи на мой ком.

Не то, чтобы ему требовалось напоминание о том, что у него самый лучший связист в галактике, но всё равно довольно сложно игнорировать то, что не проходит и пяти секунд, как Ухура отвечает:

— Капитан Дейли на связи.

— Спасибо, лейтенант, — откликается Джим. — Джон?

— Джим! Боже, уже года три прошло? Как дела?

— О, знаешь, всё по старому. Можешь оказать мне услугу?

— Могу? Я должен тебе с десяток. — Смеётся Джон. — Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Вот как должны строиться отношения, думает Джим, немного ворчливо, и переводит взгляд на Тома, который занят общением с гостями. Ты делаешь что-то для них, и получаешь что-то взамен. Звучало убедительно, если бы он сейчас не рисковал своей карьерой и/или жизнью ради Тома, но ему действительно плевать на Джона Дейли.

— В данный момент речь о том, что ты можешь для меня не сделать. Не бери попутчиков.

— Ты говоришь о той шайке актёров?

— Я сам их подберу. И возьму на себя ответственность за любые возможные проблемы.

— Сделаю, — соглашается Дейли. Хороший парень, не стал задавать ненужных вопросов. Это вообще очень хорошее качество в друзьях. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Просто держи это между нами, хорошо?

— конечно. Нам стоит увидеться как-нибудь, да?

— Конечно, — врёт Джим. — Спасибо, Джон. Бывай.

***

Пусть нелогично, но Спок чувствует что-то похожее на облегчение, когда Джим возвращается с последнего спуска на планету целым и невредимым, и садится в капитанское кресло, где и должен быть.

— Всё готово к возвращению на прежний курс, капитан.

— Вообще-то, — отвечает тот, оборачиваясь в кресле и улыбаясь Споку. Искренняя и беззаботная улыбка кажется словно немного тусклой. Спок оценивает вероятность того, что усталость Джима вызвана физическими нагрузками (23,718%). — Думаю, меня скоро попросят об одной услуге.

— Какой услуге? — спрашивает вулканец, уже проведя несколько очень нехороших корреляций между капитаном и его “услугами”.

Прежде чем Кирк успевает ответить, его перебивает Ухура.

— Капитан? Мисс Ленор Каридиан транспортировалась на борт. Она просит разрешения вас увидеть.

Капитан кивает.

— Передайте ей, чтобы поднималась на мостик, лейтенант.

— Как вы узнали, что она поднимется на борт? — задаёт свой вопрос Спок.

Джим снова усмехается ему, шире на этот раз, но так же устало.

— Я капитан, Спок. Я знаю всё.

И, словно по команде, в этот момент раздвигаются двери лифта и из него выходит молодая женщина, блондинка с голубыми глазами, но безвкусно одетая, и сразу же направляется к капитанскому креслу, словно собирается заявить на него права. Или же на человека, сидящего в нём.

— Капитан Кирк. Не думала, что мы так скоро снова встретимся.

— Что, если я вам скажу, что специально это устроил? — с улыбкой спрашивает капитан. Споку прикладывает усилия, чтобы не сжать руки в кулаки.

Девушка — Ленор — смеётся.

— Я бы и на секунду не поверила, конечно же, но это потрясающая идея.

— Ну, если не моё желание вас увидеть, привело вас сюда, тогда что?

Спок замечает, как Сулу имитирует рвотные позывы Чехову (который пытается не засмеяться в ответ), и находит, что склонен согласиться с пилотом.

— Капитан, боюсь, нам нужна ваша помощь. Королева Звёзд так и не появилась — даже не предупредив. Ничего. Кажется, мы здесь застряли

— Это ужасно, — сочувствует Джим. — Вам помочь организовать другой транспорт?

— Я ценю предложение, — отвечает та. — Но у нас нет времени искать других попутчиков. Следующее представление через неделю, и, ну, наш график построен по цепочке. Одно опаздание — и всё разрушено.

— Это было бы ужасно, — бормочет капитан.

— Если нам когда и нужен был добрый самаритянин…

— Я бы с радостью вам помог, но Положения Флота запрещают брать на борт пассажиров.

— Судя по тому, что я слышала, вы не самый ярый сторонник положений даже в лучшие времена.

Капитан смеётся.

— Ну..

— Я предлагаю вам сделку, капитан. Если вы предоставите нам транспорт, я дам вам кое-что ценное взамен… — Её рука, лежавшая поверх руки Кирка, начинает спускаться вниз по груди, ещё ниже. — Где-то наедине… там, где нас никто не услышит...

Спок занят мысленным пролистыванием положений Звёздного Флота, но он на 97,1% уверен, что поведение мисс Каридиан может быть классифицировано как сексуальное домогательство и должно быть наказано немедленной депортацией с корабля.

Джим, однако же, какое-то время смотрит на женщину с нечитаемым выражением лица. На мгновение Спок думает, что капитан собирается согласиться.

— Не стоит, Ленор, — наконец отвечает Джим. Мы всё равно направляемся в ту сторону.

Ленор улыбается в ответ.

— Спасибо, капитан! Я сообщу труппе, что нам не придётся отменять турне. Оно так много для них значит.

Капитан тоже улыбается, а потом:

— Мистер Спок, приготовьтесь покинуть орбиту, как только труппа Каридиана поднимется на борт.

Спок ждёт, пока Ленор со своим сопровождающим войдут в турболифт, и дверь за ними закроется.

— Могу я узнать наш курс, капитан? — спрашивает он, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать напрашивающиеся вопросы — обвинения — в голосе.

Капитан, вопреки привычке, не оборачивается к нему.

—Колония Бенеция.

Даже в лучшие времена понять о чём думает Джим непросто. Не видя его выражения лица — это невозможно.

— Колония Бенеция находится в восьми световых годах от намеченного курса.

Кирк всё ещё не оборачивается, но его рука крепче сжимает подлокотник.

— Когда мне нужно будет освежить память, мистер Спок, я вас спрошу. А пока — выполняйте приказ.

***

Процедура занимает совсем немного времени, и уже через двадцать минут Ухура сообщает:

— Все участники труппы Каридиана на борту, капитан. Я попрошу своих связистов показать им их каюты, рассказать о правилах поведения на борту и ответить на возможные вопросы.

Он уже собирается ответить “замечательно, лейтенант”, но внезапно понимает, что “своих связистов” включает в себя Кевина. И может Джим и не верит, что Каридиан — это Кодос, но он верит в то, что кто-то пытается заставить свидетелей Тарсуса молчать.

Кевин даже не будет знать, за что его убили.

— Спок.

Либо Спок ждал, когда его позовут, либо сработали супербыстрые вулканские рефлексы, но когда Джим оборачивается, его  первый офицер уже стоит рядом.

— Капитан.

— Лейтенант Кевин Райли в коммуникационном… — он вспоминает восторженную реакцию Кевина на его повышение и пытается задвинуть эту картинку подальше. Это для его собственного блага. — Я хочу, чтобы его перевели в инженерную.

Спок склоняет голову на бок.

— Он был переведён с инженерной палубы, капитан.

— Ну, я его перевожу обратно.

— Понимаю. Мне нужно включить пояснение в рапорт о переводе? Лейтенант Райли — хороший офицер с идеальным послужным списком. Он решит, что перевод — это дисциплинарная санкция.

— Пусть воспринимает его, как хочет, — резко отвечает Джим. — Я хочу, чтобы его понизили немедленно.

— Капитан…

— Выполняйте приказ, командер, — рявкает тот.

Спок ещё, кажется, целую вечность продолжает смотреть ему в глаза, словно хочет сказать что-то ещё. Или вскрыть его череп и напрямую узнать, как работает его мозг, одной силой воли.

— Да, сэр.

***

Доктор МакКой поднимает на него недобрые глаза, оторвавшись от экрана с токсикологической экспертизой.

— Серьёзно?

— Я вполне серьёзен, уверяю, — отвечает Спок. — Капитан странно себя ведёт. Я хотел бы узнать, заметили ли  вы нечто подобное.

— Власть, как Дамоклов меч, — доктор снова возвращается к отчёту. Спок мимолётом обдумывает идею разбить эту консоль, чтобы переключить внимание МакКоя на текущую задачу. — А субординация становится удавкой.

— Избавьте меня от ваших философских метафор, доктор. Он спустился вниз за новой технологией, а вернулся с театральной труппой, с которой никогда раньше не взаимодействовал. Где же логика?

МакКой снова поднимает глаза, но в этот раз не на Спока, а на какую-то точку перед собой.

— Знаешь, с ним действительно что-то странное. Может, в том отчёте о вскрытии…

— Отчёте о вскрытии?

— Ага, какую-то леди убили и представили всё, как самоубийство. Джим заставил меня просмотреть отчёт. Не знаю, почему это так важно ему.

Резкий взгляд в ответ.

— Вы не знаете?

— Послушай, — вздыхает МакКой. — Я перестал пытаться его понять много лет назад, и тебе советую сделать то же самое. Тебе не приходило в голову, что если он держит что-то в тайне от нас, то на это есть причина; поэтому послушай совета и оставь это в покое.

— Приходила. Я её отмёл.

— Ну, конечно, — сухо отвечает доктор.

— Вы знаете, что он внезапно перевёл лейтенанта Райли обратно в инженерный?

МакКоя это не слишком волнует, но ведь он и не был на мостике в день повышения.

— Я о многом здесь не знаю, и меня это устраивает. Капитан вправе переводить кого угодно, куда угодно. Можешь свериться со своими инструкциями. Всё? расслабься.

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Спок и покидает медотсек.

***

Спок возвращается на мостик, только чтобы увидеть, что мисс Каридиан уже там, облокотилась на капитанское кресло и раздражающе хлопает ресницами. Капитан улыбается, но Спок достаточно хорошо знает язык его тела, манер, речи, и всё это говорит о том, что Джим не общается, а выстраивает свою стратегию.

— Хотел бы я, — с сожалением отвечает Кирк, — но моя смена закончится только через четыре часа.

— Вы же капитан, разве нет? — притворно улыбается та. — Вы можете взять перерыв, когда пожелаете. Я думаю, личная экскурсия по кораблю — это прекрасная возможность для нас… познакомиться поближе. Как думаете?

Спок не сильно удивляется внезапному желанию выдворить её с корабля.

— Мисс Каридиан, капитан занят более важными вещами, нежели…

— Я сам могу за себя ответить, мистер Спок, спасибо, — резко обрывает его Джим. — И я сочту за честь показать вам корабль, Ленор. И узнать вас поближе.

Он поднимается на ноги, и маленькая блондинка тут же берёт его под руку.

— Капитан, — начинает Спок.

— Мостик на вас, командер, — игнорируя его говорит капитан.

И они покидают мостик, почти сюрреалистично прекрасная, улыбающаяся пара. Спок принимает мостик на себя и гадает.

***

К счастью, Нийота находится на своём рабочем месте, когда Кевин звонит им из инженерного.

— Хей! Связисты? Мэтсон? Пол? Нина? Кто-нибудь ответьте.

Реакция следует незамедлительно, громкая и преисполненная энтузиазмом.

— Кевин!

— Кевин, это ты?

— Хей, ребята, это Райли, давайте сюда!

Это может, и не совсем хорошо (сложно работать, когда все вокруг тебя орут в ком), но того и следовало ожидать. Райли полюбился всем с самого первого дня, практически стал их маленьким братишкой. Не говоря уже о том, что все оценили его энтузиазм, дружелюбность и компетентность в работе.

Даже Нийота была расстроена, когда до неё дошли новости о переводе, но, будучи профессионалом, не стала это показывать. Впрочем, она сообщила Кирку, что Райли будет сложно заменить. Может быть, даже зыркнула на него пару раз. Не важно. Кирк лишь закрыл глаза, и потирая лоб, пробормотал:

— Именно поэтому я его и перевёл.

Вскоре по крайней мере двадцать офицеров собрались вокруг кома.

— Это Ларри Мэтсон, — представился один из них. — Райли, ты ли это? Ты в порядке? Что случилось?

— Ничего, — грустно отвечает тот. — Я в самом низу, в инженерном. Я по вам скучаю, ребята.

Толпа зашумела в ответ, и Нийоте приходится их успокоить.

— Мы тоже по тебе скучаем, — отвечает Мэтсон. — Что ты натворил, что тебя так быстро отправили вниз?

— Понятия не имею!

— Ой, да ладно, можешь рассказать нам, тут только ты да мы, — остальные смеются.

— Но я правда не знаю! — настаивает Райли. — Я пытался спросить капитана Кирка, но лишь сказал возвращаться на своё рабочее место, — По характерному звуку Нийота может сказать, что он положил голову на стол. — Он меня никогда не любил. Я всегда это знал. Просто не хотел это признавать. Он ведь такой крутой.

— Думаю, всё не так просто, — говорит Нийота.

Вдалеке слышен какой-то шум, и Райли садится ровнее.

— Лейтенант Ухура? — с надеждой спрашивает он.

— Что я могу для тебя сделать, Райли?

— Переведите меня к себе обратно? — она практически слышит его щенячьи глазки.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу это сделать, — с сожалением отвечает девушка. — Но я могу поднять тебе настроение.

— Да?

— Я выучила ту песенку, о которой ты мне рассказывал. Ту, что тебе пела сестра.

— Правда? Не может быть!

— Да, — смеётся она. — Вот. Послушай. — Прочищает горло и делает глубокий вдох.

— The skies are green and glowing

     Where my heart is

     Where my heart is

     Where the scented lunar flower is growing

     Somewhere beyond the stars

     Beyond Antares.

     I'll be back, though it takes forever

     Forever is just a day

     Forever is just another journey

     Tomorrow a stop along the way

     Then let the years go fading

     Where my heart is

     Where my heart is

     Where my love eternal is waiting

     Somewhere beyond the stars

     Beyond Antares.4

Её выступление встречено... тишиной.

— Ну, — подталкивает она. — Что думаешь?

Ничего. Нийота начинает думать, что ком отключился, но тут слышен звон посуды, потом ещё что-то, а потом ещё… словно хрипы…

— Райли? — она начинает волноваться.

— Помогите, — задыхаясь, выдавливает Кевин. — Пожалуйста.

Следующий звук узнаётся мгновенно — звук падающего тела.

***

— И ты уверен, что его отравили? — в третий раз спрашивает Джим на другом конце кома. — Намеренно?

— Нет, он случайно добавил себе отбеливатель в еду вместо соли! Конечно, намеренно! И, Джим, если ты что-нибудь знаешь об этой попытке убийства, лучше просвети меня, или, упаси Бог, я…

— Прошу прощения?

Леонард оборачивается к дверям, где стоит директор той театральной труппы, что они взялись подвезти — Каридиан, кажется.

— Один момент, — просит МакКой и возвращается к кому, только чтобы понять, что Джим отключился. — Что за маленький...

— Прошу прощения? — повторяется Каридиан. — Я слышал, кто-то пострадал… Лейтенант Кевин Райли? Я хотел узнать, как у него дела…

— Он жив, — отвечает Леонард. — Но ещё не проснулся. Отрава вмешалась в работу нервной системы, выжгла всё и отбросила, как мусор; так что никто не знает когда, или если, он придёт в себя. Вы его знаете?

— Ну, — неловко начинает актёр. — Я…

Внезапно слышен стон.

— Нет…

Леонард тут же подлетает к нему, сканирует, проверяет показатели.

— Он просыпается. Ну же, парень. Открой глаза.

Райли не открывает глаза, но начинает вырываться — почти трястись — словно ему очень больно.

— Что с ним происходит? — спрашивает Каридиан, в ужасе.

— Нет, — стонет Кевин. — Нет!

Лену приходится прижать его к кровати, чтобы тот не покалечил себя. Райли словно хочет куда-то убежать, и он знает, что парень был на Тарсусе (не то, чтобы тот держал это в секрете — он не рассказывал всем, налево и направо, но если его спросить об этом, то мог ответить), и этого более, чем достаточно.

(Леонард не может не задуматься, почему они с Джимом никогда не говорили на эту тему.)

— Помогите, — отчаянно просит Кевин, продолжая вырываться из рук Леонарда. — Помогите, Эрика… Джей-Ти..

Джей-Ти..?

— Ты о Джиме? — спрашивает он.

Кевин  поворачивается, его тошнит прямо на пол возле кровати.

Наконец, парень открывает глаза, всё ещё дрожа как осиновый лист, его глаза останавливаются на чём-то за плечом Леонарда...

— Нет, — умоляет он. — Нет… Нетнетнет, пожалуйста, не…

Леонард крепче сжимает зубы, достаёт гипо и колет ему снотворное, но паренёк боится настолько, что лекарство действует не сразу.

— Н-нет… Должен… С-сказать ему…

— Мне нужно… идти, — говорит Каридиан, с чем-то похожим на — может, неловкость?— в голосе.

Леонард даже не оборачивается в его сторону, только слышит шипение дверей в медотсек. Кевин всё ещё пытается остаться в сознании и всё ещё бредит.

— Другое лицо, — выдавливает тот. — Но… этот голос… это он…

— Кто он? — спрашивает Боунс, зная, что уже слишком поздно, чтобы услышать вменяемый ответ. — Кто он?

— Это он, Джей-Ти, — шепчет Кевин и отключается.

***

Голос Джима в коме звучит взволнованно.

— Он проснулся? — Леонарду почти хочется сказать что-нибудь саркастическое, как обычно, но дело в том, что Джим так беспокоится за Райли, как за своего ребёнка. Этим утром блондин ввалился в медотсек, выглядя так, словно совсем не спал, весь день был каким-то рассеянным, едва улыбнулся; волновался о Кевине до такой степени, что это хоть и было умилительно, но не на шутку беспокоило Леонарда..

— Ну, сейчас он спит, — отвечает доктор. — Но какое-то время назад просыпался. Звал тебя.

Пауза.

— Что? — голос Джима звучит встревоженно.

— Ну, среди прочего бреда. Но он явно звал “Джей-Ти”, и я подумал…

На другом конце кома тишина.

— Джим?

— Где он?

Леонард хмурится в ком.

— Он в медотсеке, в кровати, восстанавливается. Где, чёрт возьми, ещё ему быть?

— Пойди, проверь.

— Джим, он чуть не умер вчера…

— Боунс, проверь.

Леонард с ворчанием поднимается на ноги и выходит из своего кабинета, направляясь в сторону биокровати Райли.

— Не знаю, что ты пытаешься тут доказать, но он будет там, где я…

Кровать пустая.

— Боунс?

— Его нет, Джим.

Джим выплёвывает ругательство.

— Кексик только что доложил мне о пропаже фазера. Если он у Кевина… — Пауза. Потом шелест. — Я иду за ним.

— Что? Погоди-ка, что?

— Боунс, — торопливо отвечает Джим. — Он собирается убить Кодоса.

А потом звонок обрывается (это уже входит в привычку), и доктор остаётся один на один с молчащим комом, разозлённый, растерянный и с очень-очень плохим предчувствием.

— ...Кодоса?

***

Ещё не добежав до каюты Каридианов, он знает, что Кевин уже там. Поверх звука своих шагов Джим слышит плач Ленор, дрожащий голос Кевина.

— Отойди от него, я не хочу сделать тебе больно…

Он поворачивает за угол и видит Райли, дрожащего с головы до ног и поднявшего руку с украденным фазером; Ленор с испуганными глазами и стоит, широко раскрыв руки, закрывая своего отца, пусть даже Каридиан пытается оттолкнуть её в сторону.

Джим медленно подходит ближе.

— Кевин.

В ответ только сдавленный всхлип. Лейтенант к Джиму даже не оборачивается.

— Кевин, — снова зовёт капитан, ещё мягче. И подходит ещё на шаг. — Вернись в медотсек. С этим я разберусь.

— Мои мама и папа, они… — голос Кевина дрожит, слёзы бегут вниз по щекам. — Они пытались бороться… а он… он…

— Я знаю, — шепчет Джим. Ещё один шаг вперёд.

— Моя сестра… — его голос ломается. Сам он дрожит так, словно во-вот рухнет. — Э-Эрика…

И тут он плачет, словно ему десять, всхлипывает, задыхается. И только рука с фазером остаётся прямой. — П-почему он должен жить, если её нет? Назови мне хоть одну хорошую  причину, Джей-Ти!

— Мы даже не до конца уверены, что он Кодос, — шепчет Джим. — Не порти свою жизнь из-за ошибки. Если убьёшь кого-то — назад не отмотаешь.

Кевин мотает головой, даже не дослушав Джима до конца.

— Я не ошибаюсь. Я знаю этот г-голос, я знаю его, он мог… Он мог поменять лицо, но не это. Я помню этот голос, когда он приговаривал нас к смерти в зале, я п-помню всё!

Джим снова делает шаг вперёд, теперь он рядом с Кевином, рядом с фазером.

— Может и так. Но это приказ, лейтенант Райли. Отставить.

— Уйди с дороги, Джей-Ти, — отвечает Кевин. Теперь дрожит даже рука с фазером. — Я убью его.

— Нет, не убьёшь, — тихо возражает Джим.

— И почему ты так уверен?

— Потому что ты герой, — отвечает Джим, глядя прямо ему в глаза, по-настоящему, наверно за все эти одиннадцать лет. — А герои не убивают безоружных актёров в их спальне.

— Я-я не г-герой. Я… Эрика была… Боже, была… прямо передо мной, и я… и я не смог...

— Ты выжил на Тарсусе. Ты пережил Тарсус. ты позволили себе вспомнить. — Ещё шаг, и он кладёт свою руку поверх фазера. — Если это не героизм, тоя не знаю, что.

И Кевин обмякает, и Джим мягко вынимает фазер из его руки, и обнимает его двумя руками, чувствуя, как горят глаза.

— Ты не один. Окей?

Джим отстраняется, глядя на заплаканное лицо лейтенанта.

— А теперь возвращайся в медотсек, ладно? Ступай.

Наконец, Кевин, бросив последний взгляд на Джима, Ленор и Каридиана, уходит.

— Капитан, — с облегчением выдыхает Ленор. — Я… не знаю, как благодарить вас…

И Джим поворачивается, и первый раз смотрит Каридиану в глаза, и…

...и мир остановился, и…

...и это всё, что нужно, он знает — он знает…

И Антон Каридиан смотрит на него, протягивает к нему руки, словно верующий.

Словно в мольбе.

— Джеймс...

И Джим не трус. Никогда не был трусом. Он всегда бел тем человеком, кто бежит навстречу; тем человеком, кто выпрыгивает перед тем, кто водит, играя в прятки; тем, кто смотрит судье в глаза и говорит, что его не волнует решение суда; тем человеком, кто транспортируется на ромуланский корабль прямо в гущу врагов и, несмотря на это, спасает Пайка, и попутно наверняка нарушает больше десяти положений Звёздного Флота, и глазом не моргнув.

Джим никогда не был тем человеком, который бежит прочь.

Джим поворачивается и бежит.

***

Он понятия не имеет, как попал на мостик, в голове лишь размытая картинка мелькающих коридоров, дверей, лиц; а потом он уже на мостике, спотыкаясь, ковыляет к своему креслу, в голове неразбериха из звенящих голосов, воспоминаний, и образов, и СэмЭрикаТом…

— … Кептин?

— Вы в порядке, капитан? Выглядите так, словно вас сейчас стошнит…

...НаталиКевинМалышка, СЭМ, и стыд, и беспомощность, и голод, прожигающий изнутри, поселившийся глубоко внутри, самодовольство на лице Кодоса, шёпот: “Теперь кончи для меня, Джеймс”.

— Вы не в порядке, — говорит Спок. Он уже на ногах, и Джим, почему-то, тоже. — Я позову доктора МакКоя...

— Нет, — отчаянно просит Джим, едва понимая, что говорит. — Нет, не звони Боунсу. Нам нужно п-позвонить Пайку...

Спок смотрит на него растерянно (испуганно?), и Джим, чувствуя как кружится голова, а тело словно стало ватным, падает в капитанское кресло.

— Позвони Пайку, Спок.

Ответа нет. Но мгновение спустя на экране появляется Пайк, уже приготовившийся с улыбкой и лёгким подтруниванием поздороваться, но, увидев лицо Джима, улыбка на его лице пропадает мгновенно.

— Опознан беглец, известный как Кодос-палач, — слышит Джим свой собственный голос. Тусклый. Мёртвый. — С момента произошедших на Тарсусе событий он скрывался под псевдонимом Антон Каридиан. В данный момент он находится на борту Энтерпрайз, мы ожидаем ордера на его арест и указаний незамедлительно под конвоем доставить его на Землю для судебного разбирательства.

Пайк смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это он?

— Это он. Это Кодос.

— Да, но откуда ты это знаешь?

— Я знаю, потому что его личность была подтверждена всеми тремя очевидцами, пригодными для опознания. — Джим закрывает глаза, делает дрожащий вдох. — Включая меня.

Единственным ответом ему становится абсолютная, оглушающая тишина.

Джим держится одной лишь силой воли, взгляд держит прямо, строго на Пайке, чьё выражения лица являет собой воплощение ужаса, он впервые не находит слов за всё время знакомства с Джимом.

— Забудьте, что делали до этого, — наконец отвечает адмирал. — Везите его сюда.

— Да, сэр.

— И, Джим… — Пайк, видимо, что замечает в его глазах, потому что замолкает и бормочет: — Позже поговорим.

Экран гаснет.

Никто не говорит и слова.

Никто не двигается.

На мостике полная тишина.

Джим поднимается на ноги, не в силах смотреть на команду. Не в силах смотреть на Спока.

— Оставшаяся часть миссии на вас, мистер Спок. Вы слышали приказ — мы всё бросаем и возвращаем Кодоса на Землю для суда.

Когда Спок начинает отвечать, его голос звучит тихо. Почти потерянно.

— Капитан...

Наконец, Джим заставляет себя встретиться глазами со своим первым офицером.

— Я не могу этого сделать. Я… эмоционально скомпрометирован.

С глазами, что едва смотрят перед собой, и ногами, что едва держат, он покидает мостик.

***

Кларк только узнал, что на борту Энтерпрайз Кодос-палач (что??), как медотсек взрывается криками, и беготнёй, и громким писком останавливающегося сердца; а потом три медсестры бегут с носилками, на носилках человек в маске вокруг рта, несколько капельниц торчат из тела.

Мужчина после обширной пластической хирургии.

Кодос, понимает он, и шок от понимания выбивает воздух из лёгких.

— У него была таблетка с цианидом, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавливает Чепэл. — Как только он увидел, что его пришли арестовывать, он принял её — мы можем его не спасти…

Доктор МакКой уже идёт к ним, на ходу надевая перчатки, молчаливый и более яростный, чем Кларк его когда-либо видел.

— Мы его вытащим, — шипит он. Больше похоже на угрозу.

И тут монитор, отслеживающий пульс, буквально сходит с ума. Они все поднимают глаза.

— Остановка сердца! — кричит Чепэл.

— Нет, чёрт возьми! — орёт доктор МакКой в ответ. — Дефибриллятор мне!

Всё остальное растворяется в шуме и свете, и этом странном кристальной ясности, что появляется у Кларка во время ЧП, пока доктор МакКой выкрикивает приказы и работает с большей отдачей и остервенением, чем когда-либо.

— Вы переживаете за Кодоса, сэр? —спрашивает Кларк, пока вкалывает 500 мл метадона, следит за давлением и пытается не мешать Чепэл.

— Переживаю? — неверяще переспрашивает МакКой. — Я НЕНАВИЖУ его! Вот почему я не позволю ему так легко отделаться! — Он потирает между собой пластины дефибриллятора, поворачиваясь к пациенту. — Ты ответишь за всё, что сделал с моим лучшим другом, ублюдок, — РАЗРЯД!

Вспышка тока, и тело Кодоса выгибается над биокроватью, на мгновение его сердце возвращается к жизни, но потом монитор снова показывает ровную линию.

— НЕТ, — со злостью рычит доктор МакКой. — Мы не можем его потерять! РАЗРЯД!

На этот раз всё получается, и сердце пациента начинает биться в полную силу, монитор показывает сильный, стабильный ритм. Доктор МакКой отходит от кровати, не сводя глаз с человека на ней.

— Нам всё ещё нужно вывести яд из его организма, — наконец, бормочет он. Его голос звучит холодно, а выражение лица нечитаемо. — Этот ублюдок будет жить, хочет он того или нет.

— Доктор МакКой, — нерешительно начинает Кларк. — Можно задать личный вопрос?

— Если это не помешает тебе поставить ему капельницу, — ворчит тот.

— Да, сэр. Я просто подумал… Вы же католик, да? Разве вы не верите в то, что Бог накажет всех грешников?

— Конечно, верю, —рычит МакКой, натягивая новую пару перчаток. — Но, чёрт возьми, Бог может стать в очередь.

***

Джим всегда гадал, что, конкретно, люди делают, когда они эмоционально скомпрометированы. Избивают боксёрскую грушу? Плачут в подушку? Едят мороженое? Как человек, который всю жизнь брался за любое занятие, лишь бы избежать назревающего срыва, замереть в одной точке кажется до смешного контрпродуктивной идеей. Ведь как он может решить свои проблемы, если он ничего нельзя делать?

В конце концов, он просто лежит и невидящим взглядом смотрит в потолок, сосредоточив все свои усилия на вдохах и выдохах и общем не-схождении с ума.

Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, когда слышит звук интеркома и нерешительный голос Спока.

— Капитан, это Спок. Я могу войти?

И какая-то часть Джима должна улыбнуться тому, что его первый офицер продолжает представляться даже спустя шесть месяцев совместной службы, но его обычное я — его счастливое я — сейчас кажется таким фальшивым и таким далёким...

— Открыто, — говорит Джим.

Спок заходит внутрь, но Джим продолжает разглядывать потолок, не желая видеть его лицо. Он слышит, как вулканец подтягивает стоящее возле стола кресло к кровати, садится в него — странная пародия на то, как Джим сидел возле него, когда Спок горевал по матери.

Или было бы странной пародией, если бы Спок не сидел, молча глядя на него в тишине. Наконец:

— Я не обладаю твоими навыками артикуляции, — тихо говорит он, и Джим поворачивается к нему лицом. — Ты знаешь, что сказать, всегда, в любой ситуации. Ты знаешь, что сказать, чтобы тебя послушали. Ты знал, что сказать мне, когда… мне было больно. — Он замолкает, и следующие его слова звучат так почти-болезненно напряжённо, как Джим никогда раньше не слышал. — Я не знаю, как помочь тебе.

Джиму удаётся выдавить слабую улыбку.

— Никто не знает. Не стоит переживать.

— Мне это уже не удалось, — всё так же напряжённо отвечает Спок. — Я уже несколько недель знаю, что ты был на Тарсусе IV.

Джим лишь смотрит в ответ.

— Знаю с тех пор, как лейтенант Райли поделился своим прошлым на мостике.

Конечно, знает. Вот, что бывает, когда твой первый офицер — чёртовый гений.

— Я знал, что ты с лейтенантом Райли пережил какую-то травму в прошлом, но, казалось, лейтенант не знал тебя до академии Звёздного Флота. Когда он сказал, что был на Тарсусе и едва помнит те события, противоречия исчезли, и всё стало логично.

— Почему ты не спрашивал меня об этом? Ты никогда и слова не сказал…

— Я пытался. Несмотря на твоё желание обмениваться личной информацией, каждый раз, когда я пытался поднять данную тему, ты её избегал. Вместо этого, я был вынужден представлять, насколько ужасные воспоминания могут тебя тревожить.

Ладони Спока сжаты в кулаки на коленях, глаза такие большие, потерянные и испуганные на бесстрастном лице.

— У проблем должно быть решение, — продолжает он. — Если что-то не так, то должен быть логичный метод, как это исправить. Но с тобой… я ничего не могу сделать. Все подходы кажутся неправильными. С тобой я беспомощен, не способен сделать что-либо, кроме как смотреть на твою боль. — Он делает вдох, смотрит на Джима с чем-то похожим на отчаяние. — Скажи мне, как тебе помочь. Пожалуйста.

Джим, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, нервно проводит языком по зубам. Он никогда раньше не хотел говорить на эту тему, часть его и сейчас не хочет, но может быть… Может, просто...

— Спроси что-нибудь, — говорит он, чувствуя себя безрассудным, и глупым, и живым, словно на полной мощности несётся к краю и не уверен, остановится ли в последний момент. — Вопросы с короткими ответами. Прямыми, чёткими ответами.

Спок смотрит на него долгое время. А потом:

— Ты знал Кодоса лично?

Резкий вдох со стороны Джима.

— Да.

— Он..?

— Нет… — останавливает Джим. Тарсус возвращается, затягивает его, душит (…”минус один голодный рот”... “ты ведь так этого хочешь, да?... нехочуумиратьхочуумеретьхочу). — Нет… не об этом. Прости… Что угодно, но не…

— Возможно, это ошибка, —Спок выглядит взволнованным и немного ужаснувшимся. — У меня нет нужной квали…

— Нет, — возражает Джим, и настойчивость в голосе удивляет его самого. — Ты прекрасно справляешься, просто… Прими это как игру. Или шахматы. Или… как “Стратегию”. Ты говорил, что твоя мама любила эту игру, верно?

Спок с сомнением кивает.

— Нужно понять как обойти выстроенную другим игроком защиту и заполучить флаг. Всё просто.

— Я также упоминал, что никто не знает, когда наступит на бомбу, а, значит, логичнее не играть в эту игру вообще. Лучше избежать и потерь, и выигрыша, чем потерять всё.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Джим. — Помоги мне.

Это поразительно, смотреть, как рушатся стены Спока.

— Я определённо постараюсь, — хмуро отвечает он.

Боже. Чем он заслужил подобную преданность?

— Почему ты здесь, Спок? — со слабой улыбкой спрашивает он.

Спок растерянно смотрит в ответ.

— Где ещё мне быть?

Что, правда, не должно заставлять его сердце гореть так, словно скоро оно прожжёт его насквозь, но тон вулканца и выражение лица абсолютно искренни, как, если бы быть рядом с Джимом — единственное, что он всегда представлял.

— Было только девять выживших, верно? — спрашивает Спок, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

Он справится. Он помнит крики Тома, боль от хлыста, звуки выстрелов. Глубокий вдох, выдох.

— Да.

— Четверо были охранниками Кодоса, а пять — членами Детского бунта.

Дыши, дыши, дыши.

— Да.

— Первоначально в Детском бунте было семь человек.

Вдох. Выдох. Ты справишься. Вдох.

— Да.

— Кто были те двое..?

(Сэм учит его, как ездить на велосипеде, Сэм прячется в ванной вместе с ним на десятую годовщину смерти отца (десятый день рождения Джима), Эрика отвешивает ему подзатыльник и говорит: “Не притворяйся глупее, чем ты есть. Однажды ты можешь поверить в свою ложь.”)

(....”одним голодным ртом меньше”...”ты грязный, вонючий убл—”...Бум)

Джим прижимает основания ладоней к глазам.

— Перебор.

— Я, — Джим никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы голос Спока звучал так беспомощно и эмоционально. — Достаточно. Мне не следует это делать. Эти процедуры должны проводиться профессионалами.

— Нет, — отчаянно возражает Джим. — Я хочу…

— Я намеревался облегчить твою боль. Однако мои действия лишь вызывают новую. А, значит…

— Спок, пожалуйста.

Тишина.

Когда он снова заговаривает, слова даются с усилием.

— Ты был… в команде Кодоса или в Детском бунте?

Джиму почти хочется улыбнуться.

— Ты думаешь, это простой, прямой вопрос, да. — Он отнимает руки от лица и смотрит на Спока, с опаской и беспокойством смотрящего на него в ответ.

— Конечно, — кивает вулканец. — Детский бунт насквозь пронизан твоим влиянием.

То, что Спок ассоциирует его с помощью слабым, сражением вопреки всему, — или просто с чем-то хаотичным; неважно, правда — греет его изнутри.

— Ты не ошибся. Но и не совсем прав.

Брови Спока немного хмурятся.

— Что ещё может…

— Я был в обеих.

Спок молчит, удивлённый.

— Спрашивай.

— Кодос убил всех детей младше двадцати, — медленно говорит вулкане. — В 2248 тебе должно было исполниться пятнадцать.

— Он не всех убил. Трое детей младше двадцати лет были частью “избранной” группы, из-за их экстраординарных результатов тестов.

— Кто?

Слова не идут.

— Их полные имена? — спрашивает Спок взамен, пытаясь сделать вопрос менее личным. Джим смотрит в тёмные глаза, что так стараются помочь ему, не дрогнув, бродят по чужой территории эмоций лишь потому, что Джим его попросил.

Может быть, именно эта отвага даёт Джиму силу идти вперёд.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Эрика Райли. — В глазах Спока вспыхивает узнавание, когда он соединяет эту фамилию с Кевином. Ещё один глубокий вдох. — Джордж Сэмюэль Кирк.

В глазах напротив удивление.

— Твой…

— Брат.

Спок дёргает рукой, словно хотел коснуться его, но сдержался.

— Так эти три… человека были частью избранной группы Кодоса. Им позволили жить.

— Да.

— Кодос доверял им.

— Да. Или, ну. В разной степени.

— Тебе он особенно верил.

— Да, — выдавливает Джим.

— Ты также был  членом Детского бунта?

— Да, — Джим вынужден сделать паузу, собраться. — Поначалу это не было бунтом. Мы просто пытались выжить. Я воровал по чуть-чуть еду из хранилища и пробирался обратно к остальным детям. Какое-то время это работало. Но… запасов еды становилось всё меньше, и стало сложнее. Дети стали беспокойными. И злыми. А помощи всё не было… — Он снова делает паузу, вспоминая. — Мы поджигали дома, ломали машины… Однажды они даже убили охранника. Я всё ещё не уверен, что это была самооборона. Мы оставляли послания тем колонистам, кому позволили жить, пытались заставить их перестать игнорировать то, что делал Кодос. Заставить их встать и сражаться. — Нервный смешок. — Они ничего не сделали, конечно. Слишком боялись.

Какое-то время Спок молчит.

— Какова была реакция Кодоса на поднятие Бунта?

(...”их нужно наказать”...)

— Джим?

— Он хотел их убить, — отвечает Джим. — Наказать.

На этот раз Спок не отвечает, что и хорошо, потому что Джим вполне уверен, что если остановится сейчас, то больше не сможет сказать и слова.

— Кодос хорошо знал… знает… — Боже, зна _ет_. — Принципы экономики. Он хотел компенсацию за те проблемы, что они ему доставили. Хотел компенсации за те усилия, что приложил, чтобы я, Сэм и Эрика были живы. Мы были у него в долгу, и… и он сказал, что он получит её от... — Ещё одна остановка, дрожащий вдох. —  О-от Сэма, поэтому я… я предложил ему, и…

Джим не договаривает, и Спок повторяет странно плоским голосом.

— Предложил.

— Это простая экономика, — умоляет его Джим, пусть и сам не знает за что. — Что-то, что хочет он, в обмен на то, что хочу я. Я получил свободу для Детского бунта. И… счастье Сэма. И… — Всё. Его голос оборвался, и он знает, что не сможет продолжить.

— А чего хотел он? — очень низким и очень тихим голосом спрашивает Спок.

Джим закрывает глаза. Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох.

— Он… — Но он не может… Не может. — П-прости…

Когда он снова открывает глаза, Спок сжимает подлокотники кресла, лицо белее снега, в глазах молнии, а всё тело сотрясает едва сдерживая дрожь.

Он выглядит, как дикий зверь, удерживаемый цепью, что готова порваться в любой момент.

Когда он снова начинает говорить, каждый слог резкий, напряжённый, словно он прикладывает невероятные усилия, чтобы связно говорить.

— Тебе жаль, — безэмоционально повторяет он.

— Мне жаль, что я так сломан, — грустно отвечает капитан. — Я сделал свой выбор, и… и мне нужно разобраться с его последствиями. Я не должен…

— Это не выбор, — рявкает Спок. Джим никогда не слышал, чтобы он был таким — по-настоящему, так явно сердитым. — Согласие с приставленным к голове оружием, не является согласием.

— Это не было изнасилованием, окей? —отвечает Джим, эта часть разговора ему так знакома. — Я дал своё согласие! Я приходил к нему, каждый раз, я… реагировал на него, даже зная всех тех людей, кого он...

— Он угрожал тебе жизнью двоих друзей и твоего брата, — шипит Спок, его ярость такая осязаемая и мощная. — Это не согласие. Это не значит, что ты хотел того, что он с тобой делал.

— Может, хотел! — кричит Джим в ответ. — Может, обожал!

— Так ли это?

Странный вопрос выбивает Джима из колеи.

— Что?

— Ты утверждаешь, что может быть хотел насилие Кодоса. “Может быть”, по определению, имеет несколько значений. Оно может значить да или нет. Поэтому я спрашиваю тебя, какое из значений ты имеешь в виду в данном случае. — Его тёмные горящие глаза буквально пригвождают его к месту. — Ты хотел этого — да или нет?

И конечно, ну конечно же, понадобилось прямое чёрно-белое мышление Спока, чтобы вытащить Джима из мутного, аморфного моря серости, пробиться сквозь кучу слоёв логичной, потрясающей чепухи, за которой он прятался. Назвать блефом всё то, что Джим говорил себе эти одиннадцать лет.

Когда Джим, наконец, отвечает, это слово звучит сдавленно, исковеркано и прекрасно:

— Нет.

И… и словно с плеч сняли огромный груз; и свобода, словно это одно волшебное слово, которое он никогда не мог сказать, всегда было с ним, в каждой клетке тела, и теперь…

— Прошу прощения, капитан, — Спок поднимается на ноги. Его лицо пугает своей пустотой. — Я должен проследить за экзекуцией Кодоса.

— Что? — переспрашивает Джим, и: — Что?

— Быстрая экзекуция намного милосерднее вулканскому аналогу приговора за изнасилование.

— Погоди. Погоди, погоди, погоди… Ты не можешь просто так выстрелить ему в голову.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Спок. — Я намереваюсь сломать ему шею.

— Ты не можешь этого сделать!

Рука вулканца уже лежит на двери, его пальца оставляют вмятины на металле.

— Ты не можешь хоть что-то чувствовать к этому монстру.

— Нет… Но это против положений Флота.

Спок чувствует внутри что-то тёмное, беспощадное и безумное.

— Положения Флота в данный момент меня волнуют меньше всего.

— Окей, — соглашается Джим. — Но если ты его убьёшь, то вступит в силу положение 318.D.4, которое говорит, что

— “В случае, если офицер командного состава корабля совершает убийство по какой-либо причине, кроме самообороны, данный офицер должен быть заперт в своей каюте, пока формальное слушание не составит оценку его действий”, — цитирует вулканец.

— Верно. И тебя нельзя запереть в каюте. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был на мостике, присматривал за моим  кораблём. Нашим кораблём.

— Лейтенант Сулу станет прекрасным действующим капитаном, пока я буду заперт в каюте, — неумолимо возражает Спок.

Джим протягивает руку и левой рукой мягко проводит двумя пальцами по правой руке Спока, помня, как этот жест успокаивал его самого. Потом, потому что — к чёрту всё — он переплетает их пальца.

— Пожалуйста?

Спок смотрит вниз на их руки с чем-то похожим на ужас.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Джим, беспокоясь, что поставил друга в неудобное положение. Но ведь Спок и сам так делал десятки раз…

— Я тоже вольным образом обращался с твоим телом, не получил осознанного согласия, — отвечает вулканец больше себе, нежели Джиму. Его голос полон ненависти к себе. — Я тоже заставил тебя чувствовать, будто ты сам был инициатором…

— А? Инициатором чего?

Спок отдёргивает руку, словно обжегся, и складывает обе руки за спиной, выражение лица снова абсолютно пустое, спина прямая как палка.

— Я позабочусь о корабле. Пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь этим временем и отдохните, капитан.

Джим смотрит, как вулканец выходит из каюты, гадая, почему у него такое чувство, словно он сделал что-то не так.

***

С видом ангела возмездия, некоторое время спустя заходит Боунс и приносит с собой запахи антисептика и кофе.

— Это он, тот, кто..? — и, конечно, Боунс уже всё знает.

Вдвоём со Споком, он полностью их, сердцем и душой.

— Ага, — говорит Джим, и тогда Боунс притягивает его к себе, обнимает, сжимая рёбра, но, наверное, не он в ответе за слёзы в глазах капитана.

— Грязный, вонючий ублюдок, — бормочет он куда-то Джиму в волосы, и Джим смеётся, пока живот не начинает болеть; всё болит, почему жизнь такая, почему он обязан отдать всё, только чтобы мир вокруг него рухнул...

В этот раз уже он оставляет мокрые следы на плече Боунса.

***

Гейла заходит позже, и долгое время они бок-о-бок сидят на кровати, молча; здесь им не нужны слова.

— Знаешь, — наконец, говорит она, продолжая теребить кусок фиолетовой ткани в руках. — Мы, _lodubyaln,_ так долго хотели свободы… десятки лет. Даже сотни. Злые. Злые и сильные. Но мы боялись — мы пробыли в рабстве столько времени, что идея чего-то ещё казалась пугающей. — Она всё ещё не поднимает на него глаз, потерявшись в своих воспоминаниях. — Но однажды мы услышали историю, которая всё изменила. Это была история о маленькой группе детей, приговорённых к смерти, которые отказались умирать. Им сказали, что другие заслуживают еды, а не они, и они стали бороться. Они хотели жить. И мы подумали, если семеро детей смогли возглавить восстание… если они смогли рискнуть всем ради шанса на свободу, то и мы можем. Вот почему… Это твоё, — добавляет она, протягивая ему отрез ткани.

Он узнаёт его мгновенно. Это флаг революции орионских рабынь, на тёмном фоне цвета аметиста, словно небо Ориона,...

Семь звёзд.

Семь детей.

Сэм. Эрика. Том. Натали. Кевин. Малышка.

И он.

Поднимает глаза на Гейлу, она улыбается ему, пусть даже в глазах блестят слёзы.

Никакие слова не смогут описать, что она ему только что подарила.

— Думаю, я пропущу день рождения Чехова завтра.

Гейла смеётся, одинокая слезинка скатывается вниз по щеке.

— Мы оставим тебе кусочек торта и фазер с конфетти.

***

Несколько часов спустя возвращается Боунс, с тарелками еды, и не перестаёт ворчать и висеть над душой, пока Джим не запихивает в себя хоть что-то съестное. И, ну, Джим всё ещё не расстался с привычкой всегда оставлять свою тарелку пустой. Вот так они сидят на кровати, Боунс смотрит, как он ест, а сам Джим пытается справиться с тошнотой.

— Не знаю, что ты сделал со Споком, — лёгким разговорным тоном начинает разговор Боунс. — Но на мостик он вернулся самой настоящей ледяной статуей. Отдаёт односложные приказы. Сжимает правую руку всё время, словно хочет проломить ею чей-то череп. Даже Ухура боится подойти поговорить с ним.

— О. Да. Он немного странно себя повёл, когда я… эм… — Внезапно слова звучат более “радужно”, нежели в его голове. — Взял его за руку?

Боунс сверлит его взглядом.

— Он со мной всё время так делает! — возмущается Джим. Потом внимательнее приглядывается к лицу Боунса, и… — Что? Что я упустил?

Выражение лица доктора снова меняется.

— Знаешь, я… поговорим об этом позже, хорошо? Когда всё это закончится.

О, да, это было совсем не подозрительно.

— Ладно, — отвечает Джим. — Но смотри, сам сказал.

***

Доктор МакКой рассказывал, что на мостике всё не так страшно и официально, как можно было подумать (Ну, дословно он сказал: “Не мостик, а старшая школа. Куча озабоченных подростков; всё делается в последний момент, и вечные шуточки, типа “она сама так сказала”). Но либо он врал, либо Кларк просто выбрал ужасно неподходящий день для своего первого визита, потому что на мостике так тихо, и настолько напряжённая атмосфера, что ему хочется сбежать оттуда с первой секунды.

Не только это, капитана Кирка там тоже нет.

— Я могу услышать капитана? — спрашивает он командера Спока.

— Нет, — кратко отвечает тот. Не потрудился даже взглянуть в сторону Кларка.

— У меня для него сообщение.

Спок не утруждает себя ответом, за исключением явного, но невысказанного, Вали отсюда сейчас же.

— Мистер Каридиан хочет поговорить с ним, — говорит интерн. Теперь командер обернулся к нему, и Кларк по-настоящему боязливо делает шаг назад, прежде чем успевает одуматься. — Э-это его право. Обвиняемому разрешено поговорить с представителем стороны обвинения...

— Он не будет общаться с капитаном Кирком, — рявкает командер. — Он может поговорить с доктором Томасом Лейтоном по видеокому, если хочет.

— Он отказывается разговаривать с кем-либо, кроме капитана, — Кларк надеется, что его голос не дрожит так сильно, как кажется. — Сэр.

Спок не отвечает очень долгое время.

— Очень хорошо, — шепчет он, поднимаясь с капитанского кресла. — Он увидит капитана.

***

Командер Спок покидает мостик, и Кларк бросается за ним, думая, что тот пойдёт за капитаном Кирком, но, вместо этого, вулканец заходит в турболифт, спускается в медотсек и направляется прямо к пристёгнутому к биокровати Каридиану, охраняемому двумя огромными офицерами-безопасниками.

Доктор МакКой только недавно ушёл спать, проведя на ногах больше сорока восьми часов  из-за случившегося с лейтенантом Райли, а потом с мистером Каридианом, и поэтому Кларку самому приходится пытаться опротестовать присутствие командера Спока.

— Сэр, вы не можете...

Но не обращает на него абсолютно никакого внимания. Его глаза нашли Каридиана, и все остальные словно перестали существовать.

Каридиан недоумённо хмурится.

— Где Джеймс? Я ясно сказал…

— Вы запросили аудиенции с капитаном. Как действующий капитан я соответствую вашим критериям. Говорите.

— Я попросил поговорить с Джеймсом. Как гражданин Федерации мне должны мне оказать мне эту любезность.

Спок резко отворачивается, и теперь Кларк может видеть жёсткую линию его рта и добела сжатые кулаки.

— Вам должны, — ровно повторяет вулканец.

— Да. Он должен понять…

— Я бы, — перебивает Спок, и полное отсутствие эмоций в голосе леденит кровь сильнее любого крика. — Предпочёл обсудить другие вещи, которые вам должны. За совершённое убийство четырёх тысяч колонистов. И за изнасилование пятнадцатилетнего подростка.

— Я никогда…

Рука командера сжимается вокруг подставки для капельницы.

Та ломается пополам.

Кодос, покраснев,  замолкает, обломки железа со звоном падаю на пол.

— Единственная причина, почему вы ещё живы, — говорит командер очень-очень тихо. — Это однозначный приказ капитана. Приказ, которому я могу лишь выполнить, потому что он мой старший офицер, и потому, что его желания слишком долго игнорировали. Однако, если вы продолжите испытывать моё терпение, я перестану отвечать за свои действия.

Каридиан не отвечает, мудро. Кларку хочет бежать со всех ног прочь из медотсека, а ведь ярость Спока даже не на него направлена.

— Люди слишком жалостливы, —продолжает командер почти светским тоном голоса. — Смертный приговор приводится к исполнению путём смертельной инъекции — чрезвычайно быстрый и почти безболезненный метод. Но вы совершили преступление не только против Земли, верно? На Тарсусе IV было триста двенадцать вулканцев. А посему, я намереваюсь предложить меру наказания, соответствующую традициям Вулкана.

Видите ли, вулканские меры наказания намного более удовлетворительны, поскольку призваны, с безупречной логикой, соответствовать преступлению. Насильников, к примеру, заставляют проглотить по горящему углю за каждый акт. Это медленная и довольно отвратительная смерть — сначала огонь разрушит рот и горло, прежде чем насквозь прожжёт желудок, доведя до кипения каждую жидкость вашего тела. Но всё ещё вы не умрёте. На глазах появятся волдыри, а кожа почернеет и начнёт лопаться, пока пар с шипением будет выходить наружу. Лёгкие в это время взорвутся прямо внутри тела, но вы всё ещё не умрёте. Сердце продолжит биться, пока, наконец, спустя несколько бесконечных часов, в сосудах больше не останется крови, и только тогда вы милосердно скончаетесь. Даже этих страданий не достаточно за всё, что вы сделали. Но, — голос Спока всё также леденяще спокоен. — Я прослежу, чтобы они были достаточно близки.

За время речи лицо Кодоса поменяло цвет с красного на белый.

— И если вы каким-то образом надеетесь избежать наказания — если по какой-то астрономически невероятному шансу вы сможете успешно выставить себя жертвой и невиновным лицом… Ну. Вселенная полна опасностей. Бури. Неосторожности при обращении с оружием. Механические повреждения. Взрывы реактора. Иногда и люди пропадают. И если маленький одинокий дом где-то на окраине сгорит от непредвиденного взрыва дилития — это будет очень тихая трагедия.

Командер Спок кивает Кодосу, словно после дружеской беседы, и без лишних слов покидает  медотсек.

***

Джим узнаёт об этом по чистой случайности, из-за обычной ничем-не-примечательной ошибки частоты сигнала звонит его ком, и голос Ухуры говорит:

— Райли отказывается даже заходить в медотсек, пока там Кодос, поэтому я отправила медиков прямо к нему в каюту.

Первой мыслью Джима становится: “Я эмоционально скомпрометирован, я не должен этим заниматься”.

Вторая: “Что? Почему Кодос в медотсеке?

Третья…

Он набирает Ухуру.

— Я думал, что Кевина выпустили из медотсека, почему он туда вернулся?

Пауза.

— Неисправный фазер взорвался прямо напротив его каюты. Он в порядке, лишь пара синяков. Он в порядке.

Неисправный фазер. Ещё одно совпадение в цепочке странностей, что вместе рисуют ту картину, которую Джим не хотел признавать.

Нехотя, он снова тянется к кому и включает командную частоту.

— ..пытался ему это объяснить, но он не хочет и рядом с ним находится, — всё тот же голос Ухуры. — Пусть даже и не с Райли он хочет поговорить.

Джим тут же отключается, но слишком поздно — слова уже врезались ему в голову.

Не с Райли он хочет поговорить.

Здесь кто-то есть, он пытается заставить выживших на Тарсусе молчать, и теперь с Томом и Малышкой на планете Кю, Джимом, запертым в каюте, Кевин остался один на линии огня.

И Кодос — единственный, кто может прекратить всё это.

Не с Райли он хочет поговорить.

Забавно, что чем больше всё меняется, тем больше всё остаётся по-прежнему. Прошло одиннадцать лет. Он теперь капитан. Он намного сильнее, чем был в пятнадцать лет.

И вот снова к голове Кевина приставлено ружьё, и чтобы спасти его, у Джима нет иного выбора, кроме как пойти к Кодосу. По крайней мере, попытаться.

Не с Райли он хочет поговорить.

***

Когда он спускается в медотсек, там тихо и темно, почти все ушли спать. Остались только ребята-безопасники. охраняющие Кодоса. Стоит Джиму войти внутрь, один из них тут же подходит к нему.

Даже и не с Райли он хочет поговорить. Прошу прощения, капитан. Доктор МакКой строго приказал нам не подпускать вас к заключённому.

Даже и не с Райли он хочет поговорить. Я ценю вашу старательность, но, как капитан, мои приказы приоритетнее.

— А вы разве не временно отстранены, сэр?

— Ну, я временно отстраняюсь от своего временного отстранения, окей? — Теряет терпение Джим. — Я хочу поговорить с ним наедине. Вы, двое, можете идти.

Офицер всё ещё смотрит, не желая уходить.

— Идите, — торопит Джим. — Он привязан к биокровати. Он ничего не сможет мне сделать.

По крайней мере, не физически.

— Капитан...

— Десять минут.

Безопасник колеблется.

— Десять минут.

Он кивает головой напарнику, и, вдвоём, они покидают медотсек; а Джим подходит к кровати Кодоса, не дальше нескольких ярдов, не меньше бесконечности. И вот он стоит перед ним, и пусть даже это не тот офис,  ему не пятнадцать, и всё совсем по-другому, он всё так же беспомощен и так же молод, как и тогда.

Кодос смотрит на него с чем-то похожим на улыбку.

— Джеймс, — его голос мягкий. И без тени удивления. — Я так рад, что ты пришёл.

Джим не отвечает. Сердце бьётся в груди, голова кружится, и внутри поселилось то же самое чувство, что и всегда — желание сбежать, куда-нибудь, где его никогда не найдут, пусть даже ноги будто приросли к месту.

— Могу я сказать, что ты стал прекрасным молодым человеком?

Джим не может сдержать сотрясающего его отвращения, чувства грязи, насилия.

— Нет, не можешь, — его голос слаб даже для его собственных ушей. — Ты хотел поговорить со мной. Так говори.

Кодос качает головой, словно разочарован его плохим поведением. — Всегда такой неуёмный. Это из тех вещей, что я тебя так и не смог научить, знаешь, — терпение.

— Ближе. К. Делу. — Выдавливает Джим.

— Я хотел сказать, что прощаю тебя, — говорит бывший губернатор, и мозг Джима наполняет былая статика. Слова перестают иметь смысл.

— Ты… прощаешь… меня?

— Ты думал, я никогда не пойму? Грабежи из хранилища, неуёмный Детский бунт — наоборот, процветающий… Я увидел полную картину только впоследствии, но это был т. Не так ли?

Он смотрит на Джима, так печально и разочарованно, и пусть даже мужчина под арестом и прикован к кровати, именно Джим внезапно чувствует ужасный стыд и вину.

— Это мог быть только ты, — продолжает Кодос, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Конечно, когда я это узнал, это было предательством… Но со временем я смог простить тебя за твои преступления против администрации Тарсуса. Конечно, ничто не избавит тебя от вины за косвенную причастность в разжигании гражданской войны — но, пусть маленьким утешением тебе станет моё прощение.

Только к концу речи Кодоса Джим понимает, что его трясёт. От злости? Страха? Чего-то ещё..?

— Должно быть, это дурацкая шутка, — выдавливает он сквозь сжатые зубы. Голос дрожит, а в голове белый туман.

— Конечно, нет. Дело нешуточное.

— После всего, что ты со мной сделал…

— Что я с тобой сделал? — неверяще переспрашивает Кодос.

— Ты… — он не может сказать “изнасиловал”. Не тогда, когда это слово могут бросить ему в лицо; не тогда, когда Кодос может всё отрицать. — Т-ты вынудил меня…

— Я ни к чему тебя не принуждал. Ты никогда не говорил нет.

— Я не мог сказать нет! — кричит Джим. — Ты сказал, что.... ты угрожал моему брату! Ты…

— Я ничего такого не делал, — с обидой в голосе возражает Кодос. — Что за ревизионистская чепуха…

— Мне было пятнадцать!

— Ты же знаешь, что в разных культурах устанавливается разный возраст согласия, — отвечает губернатор спокойно, как никогда. — Верно?

Этот урок, вообще-то,  Джим усвоил даже слишком хорошо.

— Да.

— Всё потому, что возраст — понятие относительное, — Кодос словно втолковывает что-то неразумному дитя. — Нет такого возраста, когда каждый человек становится достаточно взрослым, чтобы вступать в сексуальные отношения. Ты был — и теперь — гением; интеллектуально ты был более чем способен принять осмысленное решение. Больше, чем многие другие, вдвое старше тебя и с половиной твоего айкью.

Боже. В этих словах есть смысл. Прямо как и всегда логика Кодоса безупречна, неопровержима, и все возражения Джима по сравнению с ней такие слабые, такие жалкие.

— Может быть, ты забыл — или заставил себя забыть, — тихо добавляет Кодос, с удовлетворённым блеском в глазах. — Но я помню.. как сильно ты хотел этого. И как именно хотел — даже если ты не хочешь помнить. Даже если ты не хочешь это признавать, ты был моей маленькой шлюшкой, Джеймс, и это именно то, кем ты...

— Заткнись! — кричит Джим, пытаясь удержать ту ясность, что была так прекрасна, так окрыляла. — Я не… я не хотел ничего из этого! Ты почти убил меня…

Бывший губернатор снова вздыхает.

— Ты злишься на меня, — грустно произносит он. — Ты винишь меня за то, что случилось с людьми Тарсуса IV. И я согласен с тобой, это ужасно — все эти жертвы были напрасны. Но пойми, что ты просто ищешь причины сделать меня монстром. Такое удобное оправдание, за которое ты и рад ухватиться.

— Это не… — начинает Джим, но вопросы, сомнения, уже заполняют его разум, медленно отравляя его, и внезапно то, что было так ясно, когда он разговаривал со Споком, теперь кажется далёким и неопределённым. — Это неправда...

— Я знаю, что значит сожалеть, — шепчет Кодос, словно бы обращаясь к самому себе. — Кровь разжижается. Тело слабеет. Начинаешь радоваться избирательной памяти. Я больше не дорожу жизнью, Джеймс, — даже своей. Я устал. А прошлое… Прошлое само по себе кошмарно. — Он поднимает глаза на Джима. — Ты получил всё, что хотел, капитан Кирк?

— Если бы я получил всё, что хотел, тебя сейчас не было в живых.

— Хорошо, — сдаётся Кодос. — Полагаю, это твоё право. Но пойми вот что, Джеймс: мы решаем только раз, с той информацией, что у нас есть, и без возможности узнать, какие от наших действий будут последствия.  Моё решение, в то время, было благородным и правильным — я знал, что мог спасти только половину людей Тарсуса, поэтому я дал им самый лучший шанс на выживание, какой только мог быть. Теперь, конечно, зная, что в конце концов случилось, меня выставляют ужасным, злым человеком, потому что ни одна из половин не выжила, а помощь от Федерации пришла в такое время, что потенциально могла спасти все восемь тысяч. Но когда нужно было принять решение, я и понятия не имел, что может случиться! Что, если они не спаслись? Что если колония погрязла в хаосе и панике? Если бы люди убивали друг друга за несколько кусочков хлеба? Если бы они убивали и съедали своих детей? Я сделал, что мог, чтобы сохранить порядок, и за это — я не раскаиваюсь.

— Как бы благородны ни были твои намерения, — Джим пытается держаться своих убеждений, своей моральных установок, но они ускользают, словно вода сквозь пальцы. — Ты хладнокровно убил четыре тысячи человек. Об этом ты жалеешь?

— Я пытаюсь не жалеть, — отвечает тот. — Потому что знаю, что в то время никак не мог предугадать какие последствия будут у моих действий, как они будут выглядеть в ретроспективе. Я учил тебя понимать это, разве нет? Это тот же принцип короля Эдипа. Нельзя судить человека по тем моральным стандартам, которые он нарушил, не ведая. Это смехотворно и жестоко. Эдип не знал, что сделал, как и я.

“И что ты сделал со мной”, — думает Джим, пристыженный, и растерянный. “Ты и этого не знал?

***

Когда он возвращается в свою каюту, оглушённый, безумный, глаза едва видят перед собой, и каждая унция самоконтроля уходит на то, чтобы держаться прямо. На столе поднос с едой. И записка.

“Постарайтесь поесть. Доктор МакКой беспокоится за вас. Йомен Рэнд.”

Джиму хватает беглого взгляда, чтобы понять, что это фальшивка. Рэнд никогда бы не назвала Боунса доктором МакКоем в записке; она сказала бы Лен или Боунс. А ещё не стала бы подписываться, указывая ранг и фамилию. Не говоря уже о том, что он точно знает, что Боунс спит и точно не мог прислать ему еду.

Всё же, прикрытие достаточно неплохое, и позволило Россу принести поднос в каюту.

Понимание определённым образом утешает. Успокаивает. Оно даёт его мозгу что-то ясное, что-то конкретное, на чём можно сосредоточиться.

Простой перекус — бутерброд, яблоко, стакан воды. Он берёт яблоко, вертит его в руках, но на нём нет проколов, ничего постороннего. Яд не здесь. В бутерброде тоже вряд ли. Слишком много различных текстур, слишком велик шанс, что отрава будет обнаружена; было бы непросто убедиться, что её достаточно, чтобы убить до того, кто-то что-то заподозрит.

“Значит, это ты”. Он поднимает стакан, поднимает на просвет. Чтобы там ни было, оно прозрачное и, наверное, безвкусное. Он умрёт прежде, чем поймёт, что произошло.

Несколько месяцев назад выбор был между пить или умереть. Теперь наоборот.

“Это так легко”, — думает он. Горло уже пересохло, а вдохи-выдохи стали рваными. “Легко, как выпить стакан воды.”

Всего один глоток, подталкивает голос внутри, шепчет, умоляет. Всего один глоточек, и всё кончено. Всё, всё будет...

И он хочет, и не хочет, и он не знает, чего он хочет, не знает вот уже одиннадцать лет, не знает ничего; и что бы ни бушевало внутри, это становится уже слишком; и он бросает стакан в стену напротив, где тот разбивается на тысячу маленьких блестящих осколков; и потом кто-то кричит, и кричит, и кричит, и он не может, он НЕ МОЖЕТ, нехочуумиратьхочуумеретьхочухочупомогите, помогите, ПОМОГИТЕ; и потом появляется Спок , стоит рядом на полу на коленях, что-то спрашивает; и потом Джим хватается за него , держит, словно последнюю нить к жизни, говорит что-то бессмысленное даже ему.

— Я не мог, не могу так больше, я не могу, я х-хочу…

Глаза Спока расширяются, от понимания, или, может быть, ужаса.

— Ты ходил к нему, — это не вопрос и не обвинение. Просто факт.

— Я х-хотел помочь, — отчаянно оправдывается Джим, пытаясь заставить Спока понять. Он не знает, говорит ли он о Кодосе сейчас, или тогда, или в позапрошлый раз, или в позапозапрошлый, или… — Я просто хотел...

Спок чуть дрожащими руками помогает ему подняться с пола и сесть в кресло возле стола. Его глаза замечают поднос, записку, на секунду останавливаются на ней, потом с нечитаемым выражением снова возвращаются к Джиму.

— Что он тебе сказал?

И Джим рассказывает ему всё с самого начала, слова льются потоком, вряд ли разборчиво, он лишь хочет, чтобы Спок понял, хочет…

— Всегда так, — мямлит он. — В его словах есть смысл, и пусть даже я знаю, что он не прав, я не могу возразить, его подход идеально логичен, и…

— То, что это логично, не означает, что это верно, — отвечает Спок.

Слова настолько неожиданные и не в его стиле, что вытягивают Джима из водоворота невесёлых мыслей.

— Поверить не могу, что именно ты…

— Ты сказал мне что-то похожее, когда я поделился с тобой своим сожалением о том, как разговаривал с матерью. Ты сказал, что мне не стоит жалеть об этом, потому что я не мог знать, что случится. Ты сказал, что я не мог знать тяжесть своей вины, ведь я не знал, что рано потеряю её. А значит, не стоит судить о своём поведении, опираясь на позже открывшиеся факты.

Джим чувствует приближающееся “но”, и не разочарован.

— Но это не совсем верно, пусть и логично. То, что я так никогда и не сказал, что люблю её, не было верным, даже в  то время. Даже если бы она не умерла так рано, моё поведение было трусливым и заслуживает презрения. Я это знаю. И ты знаешь.

— Но я сказал тебе...

— Ты сказал мне то, что мне тогда нужно было услышать. Ты повёл себя так, как от тебя и ожидали, как и всегда. Но по-настоящему ты в это не веришь.

— Я не знаю, во что я верю, — отвечает Джим, оглушённый и разбитый, желающий только лечь спать и больше не просыпаться.

— Ты веришь, что если бы энсин Чехов согласился вступить в сексуальные отношения до того, как достиг возраста согласия, это не было бы, даже учитывая его айкью гения, настоящим согласием?

— Конечно.

— Ты веришь, что женщины, известные как орионские рабыни, включая твоего главу отдела информационных технологий, несмотря на реакцию тела на насилие, не давали на это своего согласия?

— Конечно!

— Ты веришь, что если бы кто-нибудь стал угрожать жизни доктора МакКоя и сказал его дочери, что согласиться на коитус — это единственный шанс его спасти, её согласие — даже её мольбы — не являлись бы настоящим согласием?

Внутри всё переворачивается от одной только мысли, что Джо-Джо…

— Конечно. Это отвратительно. Как вообще кто-либо может...

— Тогда почему ты не признаёшь того же самого для себя, Джим?

Он не знает, что на это ответить.

Это правда.

— Но, — возражает он. — Даже если я и знаю всё это… Кодос сказал, что он не…

— Тот факт, что он предпринял попытку суицида, доказывает что он, в определённой степени, осознаёт свою вину.

— Он пытался себя убить? — удивлённо переспрашивает Джим.

— Мы действительно живём согласно хронологическому порядку. В этом он прав — мы принимаем решения только раз, с учётом только той информации, что у нас есть, и обстоятельств, как они есть, пусть и значение этих действий будет понято только впоследствии. Это нелогично, возможно. Но это правда.

Настойчивость в голосе Спока, в глазах, это волнение и желание открыть глаза успокаивают суматоху в его голове и бешеное биение сердца. На место паники, стыда и миллиона сомнений приходит спокойствие.

— Мы не можем отматывать наши решения и пробовать снова. Мы должны принимать их раз и навсегда. Вот что делает каждое мгновение таким невероятно драгоценным и таким невероятно опасным. Джим, ты принял лучшее на тот момент решение, и пусть оно имело негативные последствия, хорошее тоже было — это позволило тебе выжить. Сделало тебя тем, кто ты сейчас есть.

Кирк пытается проморгать горящие глаза. Спок продолжает:

— Уважай свои решения, капитан. Джим. Как драгоценные, так и опасные. Они сделали тебя тем, кто ты есть — и за это я благодарен.

Джим не отвечает — не может ответить — довольно долгое время.

— У меня идея, — наконец говорит он. — Но ты должен мне верить.

— Верю, —Спок не колеблется ни секунды. — Безмерно.

Джим улыбается ему и, не смотря на заполнившие голову воспоминания, и зуд в ладонях, и понимание того, что он собирается сделать, то, что рядом с ним будет Спок, делает всё намного легче.

— Тогда давай сделаем это.

***

Не пробуждение в 02:26 от красной тревоги поселяет в Леонарде чувство, что происходит что-то ужасно неправильное.

А то, что, прибежав на мостик, он видит вольготно расположившегося в своём кресле Джима, расслабленного и улыбающегося, а в глазах мелькают хищные огоньки.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — негодует он. — Ты всё ещё эмоционально скомпрометирован, возвращайся в каюту.

— Больше нет, — с ноткой веселья отвечает блондин. — У меня было время подумать, и я понял, что конкретно нам нужно сделать.

Боунсу это не нравится. Очень-очень не нравится.

— И ты с ним согласен? — обращается он к стоящему рядом с Джимом Споку и наблюдающему за всем с бесстрастным лицом и привычно сложенными за спиной руками.

— Моя оценка приказов капитана не имеет значения.

Прежде чем он успевает что-либо возразить, открывается дверь турболифта, из которого появляются, усталые и растерянные, Ухура, Чехов и Сулу,

— Не походит на красная тревога, — оглянувшись, замечает Чехов. — Почему..?

— Все здесь! — радуется Джим. — Ну, почти все. — Он хлопает в ладоши, прямо как перед очередной глупой выходкой. — Может, вам будет интересно узнать, что мы вошли в подконтрольное Земле пространство. — Судя по лицам, эта информация им ни о чём не говорит. Джим лениво усмехается, и в голове Леонарда включается сирена тревоги. —Вы не помните наши приказы? Мы должны были передать нашего гостя в суд, как только вернёмся на Землю. Ну, я считаю, что мы уже на Земле.

— Что..? — начинает Боунс, но тут двери турболифта снова открываются, и, к его шоку, оттуда выходит Кодос в сопровождении двух офицеров-безопасников.

Леонард хочет пройти вперёд, встать между Кодосом и Джимом, защитить капитана от взгляда губернатора, но, кажется, Джиму вполне комфортно в компании Кодоса. Он даже выглядит позабавленным.

— Теперь мы все в сборе.

— В сборе для чего? — спрашивает Ухура.

— Судебного заседания, конечно же! Судебное заседание по делу Кодоса-палача, как и было приказано.

Сонные офицеры тут же подбираются.

— Не думаю, что адмирал Пайк имел в виду именно это, капитан, — настороженно возражает Сулу. — Он хотел, чтобы мы привели его в настоящий суд на Земле. У нас нет ни людей, ни достаточных ресурсов для суда...

— Ооооу, есть, и даже с избытком! — улыбается Джим. — Я могу быть судьёй, обвинителем и главным свидетелем, одновременно. Всё, что нам нужно, — это адвокат обвиняемого. Кто хочет им быть?

Все молчат.

— Д’ладно, нужно же кого-то выбрать! — смеётся Джим. — Каждый заслуживает права на адвоката. Ухура, это было где-то в общем описании твоей должности.

— Нет, — отвечает девушка. — Уверена, что нет.

— И всё же, — отмахивается Джим. — Ты будешь нашим адвокатом. А все остальные будут в роли жюри. Видите? Мы готовы к заседанию. Вывести обвиняемого.

Безопасники выводят Кодоса на середину мостика, прямо к капитанскому креслу.

— Это какая-то шутка? — спрашивает бывший губернатор.

— Конечно, нет, — спокойно отвечает ему Джим. — Дело нешуточное. Я лишь выполняю приказ.

Спок до сих пор не произнёс ни слова, просто стоит рядом с Джимом, молчаливый и бесстрастный.

— Ну. Губернатор Кодос. Сегодня рассматривается дело по обвинению четырёх тысяч мирных граждан колонии Тарсус IV. Вы признаёте свою вину?

— Ситуация была намного сложнее, чем…

— Вы. Признаёте. Свою. Вину. — Голос Джима стал низким и опасным. Пауза.

— Признаю, — сказано с нежеланием. —Но…

— В убийстве Джорджа Сэмюэля Кирка и Эрики Райли. Вы признаёте свою вину?

— Признаю, но...

— В попытке убийства оставшихся членов Детского бунта. Вы признаёте свою вину?

— Признаю, Джеймс, ты должен послушать…

— Я ничего не должен, — резко отвечает ему Джим. — За участие в разжигании гражданской войны, в которой погибли почти все оставшиеся колонисты. Вы признаёте свою вину?

На этот раз Кодос не отвечает сразу.

— Признаю, — тихий шёпот.

— И, — продолжает Джим, и в первый раз его голос начинает дрожать. — За неоднократное изнасилование Джеймса Тиберия Кирка. Вы признаёте свою вину?

Сквозь толпу словно прошла взрывная волна. Чехов смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, словно не понимает, не может понять. Сулу сжимает стоящее рядом кресло, словно ища поддержки. Ухура прижала руки ко рту.

— Нет.

— Это не вопрос на “да” или “нет”. Вы признаёте свою вину?

— Я не…

— Ты заставил меня чувствовать, словно у меня не было другого выбора, — снова в голосе Джима слышна дрожь. — Будешь отрицать?

Кодос долгое время смотрит на него.

— Нет.

— Ты заставил меня чувствовать, будто я заслужил это. Будто я этого хотел. Ты изнасиловал  каждую клетку в моём теле и каждую мысль в голове; станешь отрицать?

Губернатор не отвечает.

— Ответь мне, Кодос.

— Нет.

— У кого-нибудь есть возражения? — обращается Джим к толпе. — Ухура, может, ты хочешь добавить пару слов в его защиту?

Всё, что она может, — это покачать головой; на её глазах слёзы.

— Хорошо, значит мы достигли согласия. Зачем откладывать наказание? — Он тянется к ремню, что-то достаёт — фазер.

Леонард чувствует пробежавшую по позвоночнику волну страха.

— Джим…

— На колени, — говорит блондин Кодосу.

— Джеймс...

— Я сказал, на колени.

Кодос опускается на колени.

Джим смотрит на мужчину, опустившегося перед ним на колени, потом отворачивается и начинает расхаживать вперёд-назад перед своим заключённым, попутно крутя фазер на пальце.

— Ну, — в его глазах появился блеск. — Как интересно. Не так ли? Обычно мы были в обратном положении…

Кодос смотрит на него, ужаснувшись собственного понимания.

— Пожалуйста, Джеймс… ты не хочешь этого делать.

— Видишь, это всегда было твоей проблемой, — грустно отвечает ему Джим. — Ты всегда пытался сказать мне, чего я хочу.

— Я…

— Ну, я стал лучше, с нашей последней встречи. Разве ты не гордишься мной? — Кодос не отвечает, Джим, беззаботно, продолжает. — Знаешь, я всегда так стремился заслужить твоё одобрение. Забавно, как всё сложилось, а?

— Джеймс...

Джим его игнорирует.

— В любом случае, дело в том, что я довольно далеко продвинулся. После того, что ты со мной сделал, я научился понимать, чего я хочу на самом деле.

Он останавливается перед Кодосом, и фазером поднимает подбородок, заставляя задрать голову вверх.

— И сейчас я очень хочу пустить тебе пулю в лоб, — улыбается он.

На мостике воцаряется ужасная тишина.

— К сожалению, всё, что у меня есть, — это фазер, — продолжает Джим. — Но приходится иметь дело с тем, что есть, да?

— Пожалуйста, прояви милосердие…

— Милосердие? — удивлённо переспрашивает капитан. — Да, конечно… Я всегда открыт для милосердия. Я хороший парень. Ты у моей команды спроси. — Он оглядывается на офицеров, те смотрят на него в ответ, напуганные и приросшие к месту. — Обычно они сообразительнее, клянусь. — Шепчет он. — Давай спросим Спока. Спок, я хороший?

— Да, сэр, — безэмоционально отвечает Спок.

— Видишь? У меня бездна милосердия! Я даже дам тебе выбор. Ты хочешь умереть так, как ты убил Эрику… — Он наставляет фазер, целясь в голову, — ...или как ты убил Сэма? — Он опускает руку, останавливая её напротив сердца Кодоса. — Для меня, правда, это не имеет значения. И я не против, если прольётся кровь, потому что йомены не станут меня винить, ведь, технически, я всё ещё эмоционально скомпрометирован…

— Ты безумен… — выдыхает Кодос.

— Безумен? — дуется Джим. — Ну, теперь ты просто грубишь. Что ты об этом думаешь, Спок?

— Вы — эталон ментального здоровья, капитан, — сухо отвечает вулканец.

Джим откидывает голову назад и смеётся.

— Видишь? Значит, я в своём уме — все знают, что вулканцы не лгут.

Всё, Леонард больше не может просто стоять здесь и всё это смотреть.

— Джим, прекрати! — говорит он, делая шаг вперёд, намереваясь забрать оружие, вколоть гипо и вернуть своего друга в нормальное состояние, желая… что-то.

Но прежде, чем он смог приблизиться, фазер переместился и теперь направлен в его сторону.

Боунс поднимает глаза и видит улыбающееся лицо Джима.

— А-а-а, — весело журит его тот. — Не подходи, или я буду вынужден тебя застрелить. И я, правда, не хочу этого делать.

Леонард никогда не боялся Джима. Джим — больше, чем его лучший друг, больше, чем брат, он Лену… кем-бы-он-чёрт-возьми-ни-был. Он знает, что Джим никогда ему не навредит.

Человек перед ним, у него глаза Джима, и улыбка Джима, и палец Джима, лежащий на курке фазера, целящегося в Боунса...

Это не Джим.

— Опусти фазер, — тихо говорит он, чувствуя боль в груди.

— Ты не хочешь его смерти? — хмурится блондин.

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы он предстал перед судом — настоящим, перед всеми, чтобы вся Вселенная точно знала, что он сделал, и насколько он отвратителен. Я хочу, чтобы его так ненавидели и презирали, что он сам захочет умереть, но не сможет. Я хочу, чтобы он жил с тем, что он сделал, а не умер за это! Не нам решать, кому жить, а кому умирать — вот чему меня учили мои родители.

— Ну, губернатор Кодос учил меня тому, что у кого в руках оружие, тот и решает, кому жить, кому умирать. — Миролюбиво отвечает Джим. — И его урок оказался намного более верным в моей жизни.

Боунс шумно сглатывает.

— Убив его ты не вернешь брата.

— Может, и нет, — соглашается Джим. — Но я почувствую себя чертовски лучше.

И снова поворачивается к Кодосу.

— Властью, данной мне Федерацией, я приговариваю тебя к смерти, — размеренным голосом оглашает Джим, глядя прямо в блестящие от слёз ужаса глаза. — Хей, не плачь. Это же глупо. Ты должен был знать, что всё именно так и закончится, что однажды я тебя найду. И убью. В конце концов… побег и новое лицо лишь дали лишь отсрочку. Но твоя судьба была решена в тот момент, когда ты меня разозлил.

Он поднимает руку с фазером, и несколько вещей происходят одновременно.

— Капитан! — говорит Спок, потом выстрел, кто-то кричит… А потом Спок вытягивает спрятавшуюся за консолью девушку, ружьё падает на пол.

Спок заводит Ленор Каридиан руки за спину и выходит с ней, плачущей и пытающейся вырваться из вулканской хватки, на середину мостика.

— Отпусти его! — кричит девушка. — Он ничего не сделал!

— Вообще-то, — отвечает Джим, рука с фазером опускается, и внезапно… внезапно он снова кажется почти Джимом. — Сделал. Разве ты не слышала?

— Он больше не губернатор Кодос. Он Антон Каридиан! Он мой отец!

Джим вздыхает, его плечи опускаются, и вместе с этим уходят мания и сумасшествие.

— Я не собираюсь проливать чью-либо кровь, — тихо говорит он.

— Ага, точно! — истерический смех в ответ. — Ты приставил к его голове фазер! Ты ненавидишь его! Почему вообще я должна верить, что ты не сделаешь ему больно?!

— Что, это? — Джим наставляет фазер на Кодоса, палец нажимает на курок…

Боунс закрывает глаза, не в силах смотреть… Ленор кричит…

Поп!

...Поп?

Леонард открывает глаза. Кодос всё ещё стоит на коленях, испуганный, но целый и невредимый; конфетти медленно оседает на пол, на кончике фазера торчит маленький баннер, надпись: “С днём рождения, Чехов!”

И медленно — очень медленно — приходит понимание.

Первая мысль Леонарда: “Что за маленький су…”

— Ты, — выдавливает Кодос. — Всё это было..?

— Как только Кодос был арестован, моей главной целью стал поиск того, кто пытался убить выживших на Тарсусе, — поясняет Джим, отбросив фазер, словно ненужную игрушку. Словно ненужную игрушку, коей тот и является. — Поначалу, всё, что я знал об этом человеке, — это то, что он защищает Кодоса. Но таких много, это мог быть кто угодно из труппы Каридиана. Вот почему я должен был пригласить их всех на борт. Но вы выдали себя, когда во второй раз попытались убить Кевина: вы оставили неисправный фазер возле его комнаты, а я знал, что единственный пропавший из оружейной фазер — тот, что он оставил в вашей каюте. Но это лишь косвенное доказательство. Я должен был вывести преступника на чистую воду. И самый лучший способ это сделать — угрожать твоему отцу.

Кодос его не слушает. Даже не смотрит на Джима. Только на дочь.

— Что ты наделала?

— То, что должна была сделать, — отвечает та, задрав подбородок. — Они должны были замолчать.

— Все пятеро? Пять оставшихся напоминаний того, что я сделал? Кровь снова обагрила мои руки?

— Минус пять голодных ртов, — угрюмо поправляет Джим.

— Нет, отец. Их души не должны быть на тебе, больше нет. Я сильная. Я заберу их у тебя. Они ничто!

Кодос смотрит на неё, ужаснувшись.

— Разве ты не видишь? — умоляет девушка? — Все призраки мертвы. Я их закопала! На твоих руках больше нет крови. И больше никто тебе не навредит, как только я избавлюсь от последних четверых.

— Ленор, — Кодос почти всхлипывает. — О, Ленор. Ты была единственным, что я сделал правильно....

— Нет, отец! Разве ты не видишь? Эти вынужденные смерти — та цена, которую я заплатила, ради получения большего! Это всё для тебя! Теперь ты можешь быть спокоен.

Кодос опускает голову и ничего не отвечает.

Спок передаёт девушку в руки одного из безопасников.

— Заприте обоих в камере. Установите наблюдение, пока мы не приземлимся.

Они поднимают Кодоса на ноги и уводят его в турболифт.

Стоит им уйти, как Леонард оборачивается к Споку.

— Ты знал! — шипит он. — Знал о его дурацком плане.

— Я догадался о большей его части, — соглашается Спок. — Однако, если бы я знал, что капитан использует себя в качестве приманки, то озвучил свои возражения. — К последним словам добавляется недовольный взгляд в сторону капитан. — Возможно, именно поэтому мне об этом и не сообщили.

Джим пожимает плечами.

— Приходится иметь дело с тем, что есть.

Знакомые слова посылают волну дрожи вдоль позвоночника Леонарда.

— Всё ещё поверить не могу, — шепчет Ухура, падая в кресло. — Что всё это было игрой.

— Ну, — внезапно Джим выглядит неимоверно усталым. — Я тренировался у лучших.

***

Первое, что говорит Спок, войдя в каюту Джима:

— Это не было игрой.

Джим медленно поворачивает к нему голову, впрочем не поднимаясь с кровати. Ему нужно отключиться, но сон не идёт, а Боунс не разрешает напиться.

— Я не говорил, что это была игра.

— Если ты знал, что не собираешься его убивать, тогда не было смысла брать игрушечный фазер. Тот факт, что ты подстроил обстоятельства таким образом, что не мог его убить… говорит, что ты не был уверен, что не убьёшь его.

Джиму удаётся устало улыбнуться.

— Есть ли смысл пытаться хоть что-нибудь от тебя утаить?

— Ты очень похож на Кодоса, — отвечает Спок, и у Джима сердце сжимается.

— Спок…

— Вы оба сильные лидеры, оба прагматичны, оба упрямы, оба гениальны. Оба талантливые актёры…

Каждое слово — словно настоящий удар.

— Хватит…

— Но ты, — продолжает его первый. — Ты вооружаешься лишь тем оружием, которое оставляет тебя беспомощный. Оружие Кодоса поражает насмерть. И это — это стало главным отличием. Отличием между защитником и убийцей.

Джим не сводит с него глаз.

— У нас на Вулкане есть выражение, — шепчет Спок. — “Достоинство человека не в его стремлениях, а в его или её способности контролировать их”.

— Звучит по-вулкански.

— Капитан. Из вас бы получился хороший вулканец.

И, вопреки себе, — вопреки всему — Джим улыбается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Здесь и далее. Отрывок из трагедии У. Шекспира “Макбет” Перевод - М. Лозинский. Источник: http://www.lib.ru/SHAKESPEARE/mcbeth4.txt  
> 2\. Также “Макбет” У. Шекспира. Перевод - М. Лозинский. Источник: http://www.lib.ru/SHAKESPEARE/mcbeth4.txt  
> 3\. Э. По “Ворон”. Перевод Д.С. Мережовского. Источник: https://ru.wikisource.org/wiki/Ворон_(По/Мережковский)  
> 4\. К сожалению, я так и не нашла перевод песни. В сериале он тоже не звучал, поэтому…


	12. Спок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АОС пересказ 1 серии 2 сезона ТОС "Время ярости"

Похороны Натали пышные и торжественные, достойные героя войны (достойные героя войны, коим она и являлась), но Джим не может это должным образом оценить. Он словно вообще не здесь. Конечно, он присутствует на похоронах. Сидит в первом ряду, рядом с недавно пополнившейся семьёй Лейтонов (документы, на удочерение Сэм пришли этим утром) с одной стороны, и Споком — с другой. Но мыслями он всё ещё на Энтерпрайз, на последствиях признания Кодоса…

На передачу бывшего губернатора властям Земли ушёл двадцать один час, показавшийся вечностью. Все это время Джим провел в своей каюте, ничего не делая, ни с кем не разговаривая. От других он слышал, что творилось с командой — как Ухура чуть не выколола кому-то стилусом глаз, Спок впал в почти кататоническое состояние, а Боунс всё ещё пытается перепить водочный магазин.

Единственная, кого он впустил в каюту на этот раз, — Гейла; и даже вдвоем они не разговаривали, сидели и смотрели голокино. Но каким-то образом… её присутствие, зная, через что она прошла и кем стала… быть рядом с Гейлой, которая знает, что прошлое не определяет того, кто ты есть, знает, что “изнасилован" не значит “сломлен”, которая счастлива, и успешна, и такая потрясающая…

Ему становится легче. Справиться с новоприобретёным пониманием и реакцией окружающих. Самая неожиданная (и странная) реакция была у Кексика, что перехватил его, когда Джим собирался на похороны.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что привёл Кодоса-палача на борт?! — потребовал он. — Я здесь не для красоты, сэр, я глава Отдела безопасности, и это было самое грубое нарушение из всего, что вы могли сделать!

Джим стоит, моргает, пока к нему не приходит понимание…

— Ты волновался за меня?

— Просто дай мне делать мою чёртову работу, Кирк, — хмурится Кексик.

— Вау, думаю, я чувствую это, словно что-то тёплое в сердце..? — он стучит себе по груди пару раз. — О, не обращай внимания, это был картофельный салат с ланча.

— Послушай, капитан, — Кексик выплёвывает звание, как ругательство, и тычет в него своим большим, мясистым пальцем. — В следующий раз, когда захочешь пригласить одного из самых разыскиваемых преступников на ужин с шахматами, соизволь, чёрт возьми, сообщить мне об этом заранее.

— Ничего не обещаю, — отвечает Джим.

— Чокнутый аграрий, — уходя, бормочет себе под нос Кексик, но Джиму не привиделось тепло в его голосе. Кексик, к сожалению, не единственный, кто смог перехватить Джима до похорон.

В его кармане лежит повестка о даче показаний против Кодоса в суде Звёздного Флота. И, как любезно ему напомнили, он единственный из трёх реальных свидетелей. Единственный из четырёх выживших.

Четырёх...

Его рывком возвращает в настоящее, на похороны Натали, и руки сами сжимаются в кулаки...

— Её смерть — не твоя вина, — шепчет Спок. Ты ничего не мог сделать.

Но это ведь не совсем правда? Если бы он признал, что Кодос жив, может быть он заметил убийства, прежде чем Ленор добралась до Натали. По крайней мере он мог оставаться с ней на связи...

— Думаю, я нашёл самое ужасное чувство, — бормочет он.

— Беспомощность, — тут же отвечает Спок, словно уже думал об этом раньше. — Неспособность что-либо сделать.

— Ага, беспомощность довольно паршива. Но для меня, — Джим переводит взгляд на голографию Натали с Сэм в зоопарке, держащихся за руки и солнечно улыбающихся в камеру, — это понимание, что ты мог что-то сделать. Но не сделал.

***

На время суда их разместили в Академии, в том же самом блоке, где они жили раньше, что почти сюрреалистично. Это как вернуться назад во времени, словно ничего и не изменилось, вот только это не так.

Изменилось всё.

— Знаешь, я не против поменяться, — предлагает Джим. — Если ты хочешь быть с Рэнд.

— Неа, — отмахивается Боунс. — Мы ещё не дошли до совместного проживания. Да и, в любом случае, я сейчас должен быть с тобой.

Джим правда не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому и не настаивает. Когда они уже переоделись в пижамы и ложатся в свои кровати, Боунс приподнимает свой край одеяла и говорит:

— Давай. Сам знаешь, что по-другому не заснёшь.

И Джим, не споря, забирается к нему и ложится рядом.

— С одним условием, — добавляет Боунс, весь такой суровый и ворчливый, как и всегда, когда обнажается его мягкая сторона. — Никто не должен знать об этом. Я правда не хочу умирать.

Джим, пряча ухмылку, утыкается ему в ключицу.

— Рэнд оказалась ревнивицей, а?

— Я беспокоюсь совсем не о ней, — бормочет себе под нос доктор.

Между ними устанавливается уютная тишина, прямо как во времена студенчества. В этом всё по-прежнему. Всё тот же Боунс, всё то же знакомое тёплое чувство абсолютной безопасности, всё та же кровать, в которой они время от времени засыпали больше года, та самая кровать, в которую Боунс уложил Джима, когда тот был пьян, без сознания и с сотрясением в  первый день знакомства…

Та самая кровать в которой они почти переспали. На следующий день он, наверное, не вспомнил бы и как  зовут Боунса.

“Где бы я был, — гадает Джим. — Если он не сказал нет той ночью? Кем бы я был?

— Боунс?

Он больше чувствует ответ Боунса, нежели слышит.

— Мммга?

Он так много всего хочет — должен — сказать, но наружу выходит только тихое:

— Спасибо.

— З’шо?

Это почти забавно — он всё ещё не знает, сколько всего сделал для Джима. Наверное, никогда не узнает. А Джим всё ещё не может поверить, что такие люди, как Боунс, действительно существуют.

— Ничего, — говорит он, но думает: “За всё”. И закрывает глаза.

***

— Хей, это… эм. Это я. Джим. Я просто… эм. Думаю, ты, должно быть слышала об аресте, и всё такое? И… Ну… Знаю, что много времени прошло, и… Я знаю, что ты занята, но для меня важно, что….  В смысле, если хочешь… Просто…. Я подумал, что, может быть, было бы неплохо, если ты пришла на слушание. ‘Таму что я так никогда и не… говорил с тобой об… этом. Понимаешь. И, думаю, ты могла бы захотеть… В смысле, если нет, то ладно.  Придёшь, в смысле. Ты можешь всё и в эфире посмотреть по сети, и… ну… я сейчас даже ещё больше на него похож. Так что. Наверное, даже лучше, если мы не… Я просто подумал, что скажу. Ну, думаю, это всё… Пока, мам.

***

Ему приходится отвлечься от Фауста, когда в комнату врывается Боунс с костюмом наперевес.

— Ооу, ты такой милый! — откладывает Джим свою книгу. — Конечно, я пойду с тобой к алтарю.

— Снимай это, — отвечает доктор, положив свою ношу на кровать и махнув в его сторону. В суд надлежит явиться в гражданской одежде. Как жаль, что из гражданки у Джима только джинсы и футболки.

— Ты хоть на ужин меня своди сначала.

Тот закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, я сам попался. Сними это. Пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста, да? — поднимает бровь Джим. — Это личное одолжение? Я не знал, что у тебя фетиш на костюмы, Боунс.

— Просто надень его, — вздыхает друг.

Джим переводит взгляд на костюм и в отвращении морщит нос. Они всегда будут напоминать ему обо всех церемониях и мемориальных торжествах, устроенных в память его отца, на которых он был вынужден в детстве присутствовать.

— А должен?

— Ты ничего не должен. Но ты прав — это личное одолжение. — Капитан поднимает глаза на Боунса, тот, пожав плечами, поясняет: — Вся вселенная будет наблюдать за этим судом, включая тех придурков, которые тебя ни во что не ставили. Я жажду похвастаться им своим кем-бы-ты-чёрт-возьми-ни-был.

Джим со смехом берёт костюм.

***

Спок, ожидающий капитана с целью сопровождения в здание суда, должен признать, что не готов к виду Джима в формальном костюме землян. Голубая рубашка придаёт его глазам почти неземной оттенок, а покрой подчёркивает широкие плечи и узкие бёдра. Спок с первого взгляда понимает, что почти наверняка снова вернётся к этому во сне.

(В последнее время он видит сны намного более часто и более… ярко — ему видятся все те же ситуации, что имели место в реальности, за исключением пары небольших изменений… Например, его с капитаном спарринг на прошлой неделе — дыхание Джима возле его уха, тихие звуки прикладываемых усилий, пока он пытался выбраться из хватки вулканца, вот только в его сне на них не было одежды.

Или тот первый день на мостике, когда он душил Джима на консоли — только в этот раз Кирк задыхается и извивается от удовольствия, а не от боли…)

— Кто, — спрашивает он, убедившись, что его голос прозвучит ровно. — Ответственен за состояние твоего галстука? Если бы я был склонен к догадкам, то предположил, что это дело рук пятилетки.

— Это Боунс, — усмехается Джим. — Он никогда раньше не пытался завязать кому-нибудь галстук и поэтому немного растерялся.

— В таком случае, моя гипотеза оказалась верна, — отвечает Спок.

Капитан фыркает и подходит ближе.

— Можешь поправить?

Спок кивает, и надёжные руки вулканца принимаются за работу, поправляя узел, в то время как даже-слишком-человеческий разум пытается сохранить контроль над двумя очень разными желаниями. Первое — логичное желание увидеть правосудие над Кодосом, а посему сделать Джима наиболее презентабельным для максимизации его надёжности, как главного свидетеля. Но есть другая его часть, которая хочет сорвать с Джима галстук, пиджак, поставить укус на шею, клеймо — пометить его, чтобы все в суде знали, кому он принадлежит, заставить его стонать, умолять, спрятать от всех чужих глаз.

Он заканчивает поправлять галстук и отходит назад, не в силах заставить руки перестать неосознанно сжиматься от потери контакта. По щекам капитана разливается едва заметная розовинка, и вспышка желания пронизывает Спока вплоть до кончиков пальцев.

— Как я выгляжу? — спрашивает блондин, немного нервничая.

(В его голове звучит голос сирены, мантра: Хочу его, хочу его, хочу его…)

— Приемлемо, — отвечает Спок.

Его сухой ответ вызывает улыбку на лице Джима, и в уютной тишине они вместе идут в суд.

Странное настойчивое гудение под кожей не проходит.

“Контроль, — напоминает себе Спок. — Я контролирую свои эмоции. Два плюс два равно четыре. Четыре плюс два — шесть. Шесть на шесть — тридцать шесть…”

***

Стоит им на ступеньках здания суда попасть в поле зрения репортёров, как те буквально сходят с ума.

— Капитан Кирк!

А потом ему в лицо тычут микрофоном, вспышки света повсюду, люди кричат, и он внезапно неимоверно благодарен за тёплое, надёжное присутствие Спока, твёрдо отвечающего, что в данный момент капитан не отвечает ни на какие вопросы.

— Капитан, верите ли вы, что ваша карьера может пострадать из-за…

— Капитан, каковы именно ваши отношения с…

— Капитан, почему вы раньше не рассказывали о своём прошлом...

Наконец, они пробираются через море папарацци, и за ними закрываются двери, оставив прекрасную тишину.

Или прекрасную почти-тишину.

— Прошу прощения, капитан, — говорит ему офицер на входе. — Только участники процесса и члены семьи могут проследовать дальше. — Он уже хочет попросить Спока уйти, но решает уточнить. — Если только вы с командером не женаты?

Они со Споком переглядываются, и всё, о чём думает Джим: “Пожалуйста, да”. Но потом заталкивает эту мысль в мысленный чулан и запирает дверь.

— Отрицательно, — отвечает Спок.

Охранник снова оборачивается к Джиму.

— В таком случае, с вами никого из семьи не будет?

Джим уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что нет, но его перебивает знакомый голос.

— Будет, — говорит кто-то, подходя со спины. — Я.

Джим оборачивается. Смотрит во все глаза.

— Мам?

Его мама смотрит на него (на отца), но, Боже, она пришла. Правда, пришла.

И, да, может быть ни один из них не знает, что делает и, может быть, это самая ужасная идея, что когда-либо была у Джима (а это кое о чём говорит), и, может…. может, они могут дать идее семьи ещё один шанс.

— Привет, Джимми, — отвечает она, пытаясь улыбнуться, и Джим улыбается ей в ответ.

***

Последнее, как раньше думал Леонард, что ему придётся делать, как СМО флагмана Звёздного Флота, как взрослому уважающему себя человеку, — это придерживать место для Спока. Место, рядом с собой.

Но всё же, так и есть.

Вся команда Энтерпрайз собралась в Зале 1, где был установлен монитор, в прямом эфире передающий происходящее на суде. Стоит Споку вернуться, как доктор машет рукой.

Спок смотрит на незанятое сиденье, словно боится, что на нём кислота.

— Я приберёг его для тебя, — поясняет Леонард. — Хочу сидеть рядом с парнем, который из-за этого суда так же, как и я, весь на иголках.

Спок снисходительно на него смотрит (как будто хобгоблин может смотреть как-нибудь ещё).

— Вулканцы не чувствуют волнения, доктор.

И, секунду спустя:

— Но… я не против занять это место, — добавляет он и садится рядом.

***

—… Мы услышали, как закрылись двери, — Том делает паузу и заставляет себя продолжить. — Потом грянули выстрелы…

***

—… Стража выстрелила ему прямо в грудь, — говорит он. Он не смотрит на других свидетелей. На Джима. — Он умер за секунды...

***

После, как кажется, нескольких часов, представитель защиты Кодоса, мистер Лепт, поднимается для перекрёстного допроса.

— Доктор Лейтон, можете сказать нам, скольких человек вы обвинили в том, что они являются губернатором Кодосом, прежде чем обвинить моего клиента?

Жюри начинает перешёптываться.

Том опускается на своё место, видимая половина его лица краснеет.

***

— ...Нет, я не был частью продвинутого класса, — отвечает Кевин во время перекрёстного допроса.

— А значит по-настоящему видели его только один раз, — говорит мистер Лепт.

Кевин хмурится.

— Ну… да, думаю, но...

***

— … Я узнал его голос. Я едва был в сознании, но я узнал его голос. Я никогда не забуду его речь, которой он приговорил нас к смерти…

***

— Мистер Райли, это правда, что до последних нескольких недель, вы не помнили события Тарсуса совсем?

— Да, это правда.

— Ваш диагноз звучит, как “избирательная амнезия”, верно?

— Да...

— Если ваш разум мог решить забыть очень важную часть вашей жизни, как мы можем знать не решил ли он забыть что-то важное сейчас? Или вообще полностью изменить события?

— Возражение! — заявляет прокурор. — Это предположение.

— Принято.

Защитник снова оборачивается к Кевину.

— Вы разговаривали с другими свидетелями после того, как к вам вернулась память?

Его глаза на мгновение выхватывают из толпы Джима и Тома.

— Да…

— Возможно ли, что их показания повлияли на ваши собственные?

— Нет, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Кевин. — Не возможно! Я слышал голос Кодоса! Я видел его — он застрелил мою сестру прямо у меня на глазах, и он — он…. Этот человек убийца!

— Мистер Райли, вам нужно двадцать минут, чтобы взять себя в руки?

***

— Вы узнали его по голосу, капитан Кирк?

— Нет. Просто… знал.

— Он вас узнал?

— Да. Мгновенно.

— Как вы это поняли?

Джим закрывает глаза.

— Он назвал меня Джеймсом.

***

— Значит, вы с губернатором Кодосом были близки?

Пауза.

— Да.

— Вы видели в нём отца?

— Возражение! Этот вопрос не относится к делу.

— Я желаю представить нашего свидетеля жюри. Дать представление о том, откуда поступает информация.

***

Когда Джиму, наконец, удаётся закончить свою историю, удаётся рассказать всё, кроме того, что он лишь недавно признал для себя, в зале суда полная тишина.

Пока мистер Лепт не поднимается для перекрёстного допроса.

— Вы приводите очень занимательные доводы против моего клиента, капитан, — говорит он. — ...Если это на самом деле было, конечно. У вас есть доказательства?

Джим поднимает бровь в ответ.

— Ну, я вполне уверен, что не придумал убийство своего брата.

— Нет-нет, конечно, нет. Но есть ли у вас доказательства, что человек перед вами, мой клиент, — действительно Кодос?

— Кроме его собственного признания?

— Признания, которое он сделал под угрозой фазера….

— Это была игрушка…

— О чём он не знал! И признание, которое он мог сделать под дулом оружия, направленного ему в лицо, является вынужденным!

Джим, чувствуя ярость внутри, молчит.

— Вы уверены, что этот человек — Кодос? — спрашивает Лепт, расхаживая вперёд-назад перед ложей свидетелей.

— Да.

— Почему же?

— Потому что я узнал его. Я узнал его глаза. Он узнал меня. Он назвал меня именем, которым никто кроме него не зовёт. У нас было несколько диалогов, которые не имели бы смысла, если только он не Кодос! — Джим запускает руку в волосы. — Это третий раз, когда вы задаёте мне один и тот же вопрос. Почему, чёрт возьми, я бы это выдумал? У меня нет ничего против Антона Каридиана. Почему бы я попытался разрушить жизнь какого-то актёра?

— Ради внимания.

— Внимания? — потрясённо переспрашивает Джим.

Лепт опускает документ на кафедру свидетелей, прямо перед ним. — Звёздная дата 2248.273. Ордер на арест Джеймса Т. Кирка, взлом и проникновение. Обвинения сняты, штраф уплачен, отпущен на следующий день.

— Как это оказалось у вас? — зло требует Джим, наклоняясь вперёд. — Моё дело было засекречено, когда…

— Мне разрешен доступ к любым документам, которые могут относиться к делу, капитан Кирк, — отвечает адвокат.

Джим садится обратно, скрипит зубами, глаза внимательно следят за тем, как тот расхаживает вперёд-назад перед ним.

— И как конкретно…

— Звёздная дата 2249.103. Ордер на арест Джеймса Т. Кирка, употребление запрещённых веществ несовершеннолетним. Обвинения сняты, штраф оплачен, отпущен на следующий день.

Джим вспыхивает, но не из-за того, что он тогда сделал, правда, — а из-за тех людей, которые сейчас слышат об этом рапорте. Кто узнает, как низко Джим пал, прежде чем ему удалось подняться на ноги.

Его команда.

Спок.

Кодос.

— Звёздная дата 2249.103, — продолжает Лепт. — Ордер на арест Джеймса Т. Кирка, нападение при отягчающих обстоятельствах. Обвинения сняты, отпущен на следующий день.

— Ну, да, но…

— Звёздная дата 2249.210. Хакерский взлом и растрата средств банка Звёздного Флота. Кража сотен тысяч кредитов…

— Кража — это так грубо…

— … шесть месяцев в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Срок продлён из-за враждебного поведения.

— Враждебное поведение? — переспрашивает Джим. — Вот как они это обозвали.

— Звёздная дата 2251.176. Угон полицейского авто. Присвоение личности офицера полиции. Сопротивление аресту. Четырнадцать месяцев тюрьмы. Угон полицейского кара.

— Да, но…

— Он участвовал в выборах мэра Риверсайда, — говорит адвокат жюри, — когда ему было девятнадцать. Выиграл выборы, а через неделю снял полномочия.

— Это очень длинная история, и у меня, правда, была хорошая причина… — перебивает Джим.

Лепт оборачивается к нему, и какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга.

— Капитан, мне продолжать?

И Джим… молчит.

(Он достаточно умён, чтобы распознать угрозу. Они оба знают, что в его криминальном прошлом есть много того, о чём бы он не хотел просвещать свою команду — просвещать Кодоса.)

— Это только выдержки из… исключительного прошлого капитана Кирка, — продолжает Лепт. — Хотя, конечно, мне бы не хотелось преуменьшать наш огромный долг перед ним, или его вклад в Звёздный Флот; нельзя отрицать, что в хронологии его поведение соответствует ребёнку, отчаянно ищущему внимания. Можно подумать, что и происходящее сейчас также служит лишь привлечению внимания.

И Джим хочет сказать: “Вы правы. Тогда я действительно нуждался во внимании. Я так много всего хотел забыть, и не знал, как попросить помощи, и делал лишь то, что мог.”

И Джим хочет сказать: “Теперь всё не так. Я научился, когда нужно, просить помощи, и понимать, чего я хочу, научился снова доверять людям — потому что наконец-то нашёл достойных доверия. Я нашёл адмирала Пайка, и Боунса, и Гейлу, и Спока… Я нашёл семью. Я нашёл тех, с кем могу поговорить.”

Но, обведя взглядом зал суда, все эти незнакомые лица, и знакомые, те, кто так сильно ранил… С этими людьми он не может разговаривать. Эти люди ждут, пока он не совершит ошибку, готовы атаковать за малейшее проявление слабости. Готовы выставить его ничем иным, кроме как жаждущего внимания ребёнка.

Сама мысль рассказать им об изнасиловании — и потом получить сотню вопросов о каждой мелочи, вопросов, критики и перекрёстного допроса, пытаться что-то доказать скептически настроенным незнакомцам, снова и снова слышать, что, может быть, он всё-таки этого хотел, что, может быть, это всё-таки его вина...

— Капитан Кирк? — говорит судья. — Вы хотите ещё о чём-нибудь рассказать жюри?

Джим с трудом сглатывает. Его руки дрожат. Боже, его руки дрожат, когда они вообще начали дрожать? Он опирает их на колени, пытаясь заставить их перестать, и всё это время чувствует  на себе глаза мистера Лепта.

— Нет, — тихо отвечает он, не в силах взглянуть на Кодоса. — Больше ничего.

***

Только после того, как были представлены все доказательства, все свидетели дали показания, и судьи удалились для решения вердикта по делу Кодоса, гостям разрешают войти в здание суда. Однако, когда он входит внутрь, то оказывается, что Спок не единственный, кто надеялся увидеть капитана.

— … желает заключить договор, — говорит Джиму какая-то женщина. Спок видел её в команде защиты обвиняемого. — Если вы подпишете здесь, пожалуйста, мистер Лепт...

— Прошу прощения, — вулканец принимает стойку вольно за её спиной. Женщина вздрагивает. — Как первый офицер, я обязан просмотреть все документы, направляемые капитану.

— О, —она удивлена, но, поколебавшись, без особого желания протягивает ему документ. — Хорошо. Пожалуйста, верните его, как только будет возможность.

И быстро уходит, лишь её тонкие, высокие шпильки цокают по линолеуму.

Быстрый взгляд на текст говорит ему:

— Защита хочет предложить тебе сделку, в обмен на согласие на отказ от дальнейших обвинений против Антона Каридиана. — Он поднимает глаза туда, где, полуприкрыв глаза, сидит Джим, чья поза выражает усталость.

— Почему они предлагают соглашение, если не знают остальной информации по делу Кодоса? — его мнение о том, что капитан рассказал судьям, конечно, не существенно, но сама мысль, что Каридиан не заплатит за свои зверства против Джима...

— О другом они тоже знают, — отвечает блондин.

— Знают? — переспрашивает Спок, всё ещё не понимая.

— Мы предоставили запись признания Кодоса в качестве доказательства. Защита говорит, что оно сделано под давлением, и технически так и есть, но они знают, что он говорил правду. Они хотят, чтобы я в будущем не поднимал эту тему снова.

Спок и так не питал приязни к представителю защиты, но теперь его неприятие переросло в то, что, кажется, люди именуют ненавистью.

— Это непростительно. Он пытается не выяснить правду, а оправдать своего клиента, нападая на жертв…

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает капитан. — Это его работа. Его единственная защита, по сути, — это дискредитировать свидетелей. И я это понимаю, но… я не могу… — Он делает глубокий вдох. — Я не выдержу, если мне скажут, что я лгу об изнасиловании. Не сейчас. Я только начал верить, что это не была моя вина… Я не думаю, что снова смогу это сделать.

Невозможно отрицать эмоциональную реакцию на признание капитана, что он напуган.

Вулканец садится в кресло рядом с Джимом и пытается сформулировать ответ.

— Хорошо. Однако, как твой первый офицер и… как твой друг, я должен посоветовать тебе оставить за собой право подать в суд на губернатора Кодоса в будущем, когда ты почувствуешь, что готов.

За эти слова он получает слабую улыбку.

— Ага… Спасибо, Спок. Я рад, что у меня есть ты. — Но прежде чем он успевает ответить, улыбка Джима снова пропадает, сменяется волнением. — Знаешь, думаю, это ожидание вердикта может быть самой худшей частью этого паршивого месяца. Поверить не могу, что после всего этого…  Я не могу поверить, что мы даже не знаем, признают ли его виновным. Что, если он выйдет на свободу??

— Вне зависимости от решения суда, Кодос будет наказан за свои деяния, в меру своих преступлений, — с абсолютной уверенностью отвечает Спок.

Уголок рта Джима приподнимается в знакомом вулканцу выражении дружественной симпатии.

— Верите в высшие силы, мистер Спок?

Капитан, кажется, думает, что он имел в виду возмездие кармы, но, в действительности, он говорил лишь о том, что Кодос будет наказан. Спок лично проследит.

Но тут Джим берёт его за руку, посылая по телу вулканца волну новых ощущений, пусть даже и сжимает так крепко, словно пытается сломать его пальцы своими.

— Прости, — шепчет блондин, робко, пристыженно. — Можешь сказать мне отвалить, если хочешь.

Логично — и правильно — было бы сообщить капитану, что он делает, и позволить принять осознанное решение. Правильным решением было бы убрать руку. Спок смотрит вниз на их переплетённые пальцы, на белые костяшки пальцев, сжимающих его собственные.

— Скажи мне, как тебе помочь.

— Математика, — после паузы отвечает капитан, — звучит неплохо.

Спок склоняет голову набок.

— Двести пятьдесят шесть в квадрате.

И чувствует, как дыхание Джима постепенно выравнивается, пока он думает.

— 65,536.

— 65,536 умножить на сорок один, — продолжает Спок, и над этим капитан задумывается чуть дольше, над следующей ещё чуть дольше, они становятся сложнее; и постепенно напряжение покидает тело Джима, только рука держит всё так же крепко.

Так они сидят там больше часа, их руки с переплетёнными пальцами лежат между ними, и Спок не может не думать, что всё именно так, как и должно быть.

***

К тому времени, как судьи готовы огласить вердикт Кодоса, Леонард уже очень, очень, очень пьян. Он изгрыз все ногти и продолжил бы, пока не дошёл до запястья, но, пока рядом сидел неодобрительно на него поглядывающий Спок, сумел ограничиться алкоголем.

Стоило Споку уйти, и всё пошло под откос.

Чем ближе к моменту оглашения вердикта, тем больше становились глотки Боунса. Поэтому он… он довольно пьян.

Он не напивался так с тех пор, как пропал Джим.

Ещё один большой глоток из фляжки.

Леонард вытирает рот тыльной стороной руки и тут слышит, как Сулу кричит, что они сейчас узнают, что случилось. Голова рывком поднимается, и…

И двери здания суда открываются, и первым выходит…

Джим.

И словно вся комната затаила дыхание. Ни единого звука. Леонард пытается удержать расплывающийся взгляд на экране, пытается сдержать тошноту, и…

И Джим достаёт что-то из кармана — кусок фиолетовой ткани, украшенный семью серебряными звёздами.

Он смотрит прямо в камеру… поднимает оба кулака вверх и кричит: “МЫ ПОБЕДИЛИ!”

И внезапно ещё недавно замершая комната наполняется оглушающими криками, Леонард оседает вниз, словно марионетке обрезали верёвочки, в голове звенит от облегчения, а вся команда вскакивает на ноги, ликует, и хлопает друг друга по спине, и сходит с ума.

И в центре неё Гейла вместе с двумя другими орионками, со слезами на глазах, ликуют громче остальных.

***

Конечно, это только для камер они потом жили долго и счастливо.

В настоящей жизни всё немного сложнее.

— Я увольняюсь, — ворчит Джим, опускаясь в кресло напротив Боунса в одной из комнат отдыха, когда они, наконец, снова в космосе. — Перееду в Кентукки и стану монахом.

— Я даже не знаю, над чем смеяться в первую очередь.

— Я серьёзно, Боунс! — отвечает тот в перерывах между агрессивным поеданием ланча. — После суда люди на меня стали странно смотреть!

— На мостике? — уточняет Боунс.

— Везде! На мостике, на собраниях, в коридоре… — Джим демонстративно оглядывается и, по крайней мере, с десяток голов тут же возвращаются к своим тарелкам.

— Или же они мне улыбаются этими маленькими неловкими улыбочками, или вообще на меня не смотрят! — хмурится Джим. — И это не говоря уже о мостике. Все даже чересчур рады исполнять мои приказы. Чехов, думаю, чуть не заплакал, когда я сказал ему проложить курс к системе Делариус. Спок снова ушёл в режим ледяной статуи, Ухура смотрит с пониманием, а Сулу со Скотти больше не знают, как со мной разговаривать… И кошмары ночью… довольно неприятные. — Он отводит взгляд и вздыхает. — Я просто хочу, что всё было нормально, как раньше.

— Оно и будет. Пройдёт время, и когда-нибудь это не будет казаться такой уж большой проблемой.

— Тебе откуда знать? — хнычет Джим. — Ты единственный, кто всё ещё… ты. Что если они никогда не примут моего..?

— Чувак, они тебя любят, — отвечает Боунс, словно это очевидно. — Я знал о Тарсусе — пусть и не всё — но для них… Теперь это не только твоё горе. Тебе нужно дать и им время прийти в себя.

***

Боунс оказался прав (естественно); проходит время, и, наконец-то, рутина берёт своё и все снова ведут себя нормально.

Все, кроме Спока.

Джим поднимает эту тему на очередной встрече “Алкоголь и Чувства” с Боунсом.

— Странно? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Боунс. — Хобгоблин всегда странный, ‘собенно когда дело касается тебя.

— Он не странный, — уязвлённо отвечает Джим. — Он просто… Не знаю, что с ним не так. Он кажется рассеянным. Может, ему нужно больше протеина.

— Хорошее объяснение, учитывая, что он смотрит на тебя так, словно хочет съесть.

Джим кивает, задумавшись и слушая вполуха. Кажется, его только что оскорбили последней фразой, но неважно.

— Ага, но в последнее время проблема в том, что он словно хочет сбежать от меня! Мы ехали вместе в турболифте, и, ну, как обычно, а он стоял такой, ну, весь такой напряжённый и на меня не смотрел… И когда дверь открылась вылетел, как пуля! Я же ничего такого ужасного не делал на той неделе, да?

— Может, ему срочно нужно было в туалет?

— От тебя никакой помощи! — возмущается Джим и бросает в друга подушку.

— Я доктор, а не семейный психолог! Да и, в любом случае, я последний, кто поможет разобраться, что происходит в той зелёной остроухой голове.

Джим смотрит н него Щенячьими Глазками Проклятья.

Боунс сдаётся. При этом он каким-то образом не перестаёт недовольно сверлить его глазами, что весьма впечатляет.

— От тебя разило чем-нибудь токсичным? Турболифт чуть не взорвался? Что-нибудь ещё было?

— Нет! Ничего! Я просто… разговаривал с ним. Не знаю. Вроде бы о том, что это странно, что турболифт — это единственное укромное место на корабле; можно отключить видеокамеры, и запереть двери, он полностью звукоизолирован, поэтому, теоретически, может пройти несколько часов, прежде чем кто-нибудь… Что? — недовольно спрашивает он, видя, как смотрит на него Боунс.

— Ничего, — бормочет тот в ответ и тянется за припасённым на особые случаи бренди.

— О, ладно тебе. Это не ничего, рассказывай! Что ты знаешь о Споке...

Доктор наливает себе стакан, выпивает, и со звоном опускает на стол.

— Господь свидетель, я сделал, что мог, — ворчит он, ни к кому не обращаясь, и снова наполняет стакан. — Я плачу алименты. Я стараюсь быть хорошим человеком. Я хожу в костёл по воскресеньям. Или ходил, пока не попал на эту гонку из ада на пластиковых пони…

— И раз уж зашла речь, когда ты собираешься рассказать мне, почему я не могу держать Спока за руку?

Этот стакан Боунс выпивает залпом.

***

Этот вечер не отличается от предыдущих — он сопровождает капитана на обед (где, к несчастью, к ним присоединяется доктор МакКой), после чего они с Джимом возвращаются в свои каюты. И, как и в любой другой вечер, Джим предлагает партию в шахматы перед сном.

Первая мысль Спока — согласиться. Он сядет играть с капитаном и не позволит ни непредсказуемому стилю игры, ни беседе, ни человеку, сидящему перед ним, отвлечь его от выбранной стратегии; и он победит, а потом одержит верх над капитаном на шахматном столе совершенно другим способом, и, внезапно, это не просто мысль, не просто картинка; он обхватывает бёдра Джима, опрокидывает его на стол, напоминая ему о своём месте, капитан стонет, его пальцы ищут опоры, но Спок это игнорирует, ему нужно больше, сильнее, сейчас и...

— Спок? — зовёт Джим. Они всё ещё стоят рядом с его каютой. Вулканец чувствует дрожь от внезапной потери тепла. — Шахматы?  

Спок с ужасом обнаруживает, что ему трудно дышать, чувствует возбуждение от этой… этой…

Что это было?

Пусть иногда его действительно посещали непристойные мысли или фантазии (за время общения с капитаном их частота возросла экспоненциально), они никогда и близко не были настолько яркими, настолько реальными, словно дикий зверь внутри него выжидает удобного момента вырваться наружу. Они никогда не заставляли его бояться того, что он может сделать, если окажется с капитаном наедине.

— Возможно, будет лучше отложить игру, — наконец говорит Спок.

Джим удивлён.

— О… верно, ты только отправил то большое предложение. Вымотался, наверное.

Они прощаются, каждый идёт своей дорогой, и пусть это правда, что вулканцы (обычно) не лгут, но это не значит, что он обязан исправлять заблуждения капитана.

***

Джим совсем не удивлён, узнав, что их первая миссия после суда над Кодосом полная ерунда. Даже хуже — роль почётных гостей.

Фактически, оказалось, что у будущего президента Альтаир VI (ещё одна удачно офедерациированная планета!) через пару недель инаугурация, и он потребовал личного присутствия Джима. Для Спока это всё выглядит суперподозрительно (Джим ни в чём его не винит, учитывая, как часто подобные миссии оборачиваются похищением и/или пытками) и он проводит тщательную проверку будущего президента на связи с криминалом. Ничего плохого не выявилось, и Джим думает, что им как-то нужно вернуться в привычное русло, и простая, не требующая сверхусилий, миссия, наподобие этой, — где напортачить невозможно, даже если захотеть — может быть именно тем, что нужно.

***

После брифинга по Альтаир VI, обсуждения протокольных специфик и потенциальных опасностей и возможностей, Спок, следуя привычке, остаётся в зале. Его собственное странное, но сильное чувство неприятия миссии не столь важно — это их долг, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Что менее привычно для Спока — экстраординарные усилия, которые приходится приложить, чтобы слушать то, что ему говорит Джим; в то время, как его разум, кажется, более заинтересован в подсчёте минимального количества действий, требуемых для того, чтобы избавить капитана от униформы.

“Ты мог бы сделать это сейчас, — шепчет зверь. — Мог бы наклонить его над столом и взять прямо здесь. Бета-смена только закончилась, он был бы твой приблизительно 2.38 часа, прежде чем кто-либо станет искать.”

Спок словно издалека понимает, что Джим всё ещё что-то ему говорит, но видит только движения мягких розовых губ, что кажется важнее тех слов, что они произносят.

“Джим может сопротивляться, поначалу… но потом ему понравится. Ты сделаешь так, чтобы понравилось, а даже если и нет, его протесты будет так приятно чувствовать вокруг твоих пальцев, твоего...

— Ну? — интересуется капитан, кажется, что-то предлагая. — Что думаешь?

Он замирает от осознания того, о чём думал — что абсолютно серьёзно просчитывал — он в ужасе.

От отвращения к себе.

Он хотел...

Нет. Это не совсем верно.

Всё ещё хочет.

Во взгляде Джима появляется беспокойство.

— Ты в порядке? Ты немного не такой весь брифинг. Может, тебе стоит обратиться к врачу.

— Да, — сквозь зубы выдавливает Спок. — Стоит.

***

— Ну, — начинает доктор М’Бенга, закончив медосмотр и отложив свой падд в сторону. — Зачем пожаловали?

— Вы мой лечащий врач, — недоумённо отвечает Спок. — Я хочу понять свои симптомы.

— Ты же следишь за своим семилетним циклом. Мы оба знаем, что это пон-фарр. Зачем же ко мне идти?

— Откуда вы знаете о…

—Я был практикующим врачом на Вулкане три года, — отвечает М’Бенга. — Поэтому видел — и лечил от последствий — приличного числа пон-фарров. Один вулканец после случившегося даже обратился ко мне помочь сфабриковать причину смерти соперника.

Пусть нелогично, ведь данная информация не существенна, но Споку любопытно, согласился ли доктор тогда. Кажется, на нём сказалось общение с людьми.

— Ты бы не пришёл ко мне, просто чтобы я подтвердил твоё состояние и сказал, что нужно делать, чтобы выжить. Ты же это знаешь. Значит, есть что-то ещё.

— Да — без единой эмоции говорит Спок. — Мои… комплименты вашей прозорливости. Пон-фарр представляет собой только часть проблемной ситуации. Доктор, я полагаю, моё тело… в разладе. Биология должна толкать меня к ментальному партнёру, но это не так.

М’Бенга хмурится.

— Это всё? Ну, это довольно необычно, но это не должно стать проблемой. Иди к своему партнёру, в любом случае. Даже если твоё тело её не хочет, лучше перестраховаться. Особенно учитывая неблагоприятный сценарий.

— Положительно. Однако главная дилемма — не в отсутствии влечения к ней. А в наличии желания к… другому.

Долгое время доктор смотрит на него.

— И это “желание”, — медленно отвечает он. — Сильное.

— Очень, — шепчет Спок. — Что беспокоит.

— И только к этому человеку?

Вулканец чувствует, как к лицу прилила кровь. Он смотрит только прямо, на стену, не на М’Бенгу.

— Положительно.

— Понимаю, — задумчиво смотрит на него доктор. — Значит, ты мог создать ещё одну связь — или по крайней мере полусвязь — с… с этим человеком.

— Положительно, — повторяет Спок. — Доктор, вы должны мне сказать, как мне остановить эти мысли. Как перестать это чувствовать? Дело крайне срочное.

— Не знаю, сможешь ли ты, — вздыхает М’Бенга. — Я всё ещё думаю, что лучше тебе отправиться на Новый Вулкан. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты погасить пон-фарр традиционным способом.

Да. Это логично. А другое влечение — эта потенциальная связь — несущественна. Процедура ясна, он отправится на Новый Вулкан. К Т’Принг.

Он должен себя контролировать. Будет контролировать.

Ради себя и Джима.

— И, командер… — добавляет доктор. Спок поднимает глаза. — Это может быть непросто, учитывая его прошлое, но ты не стал злом только потому, что хочешь его. Важно то, что ты сделаешь со своими чувствами.

Горло неприятно пересохло.

— Уверен, что не понимаю, что вы имели в виду, доктор.

— Что? Не помню, чтобы вообще что-то говорил. Всё, что я вижу в результатах осмотра, — это прогрессирующее истощение. Ничего необычного. И легко объяснимо, учитывая высокий уровень стресса на вашей должности. Советую вам отдохнуть неделю на Новом Вулкане, и чем можно скорее.

***

Решив не поднимать тему увольнительной на личной встрече в каюте Джима этим вечером, Спок обращается к нему на мостике — где капитан гарантированно будет полностью одет, в четырёх метрах от них не будет кровати, а наличие свидетелей позволит Споку держать себя в руках.

— Капитан, — вулканец принимает стойку вольно за спиной капитанского кресла. Согласно плану, что он мысленно составил для этого разговора, он озвучит свою просьбу, и капитан согласится с его логикой. Потом Спок вернётся на своё место и попытается прогнать из головы мысли о том, как  он мог бы удовлетворить Джима своим ртом прямо на мостике, на виду у команды; пока капитан будет отдавать приказы — пытаться отдавать приказы — охрипшим голосом, высоким или опустившимся в зависимости от ощущений; извиваться, пока Спок… Спок делает глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь.

— Я хочу попросить отпуск. Мне нужно попасть домой. Вулкан находится на расстоянии всего двух целых восьми десятых светового дня.

— Двух целых восьми… — удивлённо повторяет Джим. — Округляешь до десятых?

Конечно же Джим не станет следовать плану. Глупо было даже предполагать.

— Приношу извинения за недостаточную точность, — жёстко отвечает Спок.

— Да я шучу, — хмурится тот, теперь явно забеспокоившись. — Ты выглядишь довольно… Ты в порядке? Может, я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

В тот же миг в голове у Спока вспыхивают несколько очень ярких картинок того, как именно капитан может ему помочь. Вулканец крепче сжимает запястье в сложенных за спиной руках.

— Нет.

— Но...

— Я обратился к вам с просьбой, капитан. Мне нужен только ответ. Да или нет.

Едва он произносит эти слова, как понимает, что пересёк черту.

На лице Джима появляется выражение, которое люди называют “покерфейсом”. Спок прекрасно знает, что это первая линия эмоциональной защиты капитана.

— Почему бы нам не обсудить это наедине, в вашей каюте, мистер Спок.

“Да, — соглашается зверь. — Нужно поговорить наедине в твоей каюте. На кровати. Или столе. И, конечно, будет огромным упущением не узнать, будет ли капитан так же вербально демонстративен в душе, даже будучи занятым совсем другим делом…”

“Я не вовлеку капитана в коитус против его воли. Я скорее умру, прежде чем позволю ему снова подвергнуться этой боли”

“Это не против его воли; он уже сказал тебе, что согласен”, — отмечает зверь. “Тебе нужно только сказать, и он сделает всё, что ты скажешь.”

“Согласен, не синоним хочу.”

“А он и не обязан хотеть. Ты в три раза сильнее — ты можешь делать с ним, что угодно.”

— Я предпочту разговаривать здесь, — выдавливает Спок.

— Видимо ты предпочтёшь вообще не разговаривать, — резко отвечает ему Джим. — Но как старший по званию, я бы хотел более детально обсудить твой запрос. Возражения?

Спок молчит, в его голове полно возражений, которые он не хочет — не может — озвучить.

— Хорошо, — Джим поднимается с кресла. — Сулу, мостик на тебе.

***

— Ладно, Спок, — начинает Джим, когда они заходят в каюту. — Выкладывай.

Дверь закрывается, и они остаются одни.

Совершенно одни.

“Код Сурака 18:30, — напоминает себе Спок. — Аморальностью управляет похоть. Мораль держит страсть под контролем.”

— Приношу свои извинения за своё поведение, — его голос, как и поза, напряжены до предела. — Этого достаточно?

— Нет, не достаточно, — отвечает капитан. — Но меня больше интересует твоя просьба об отпуске.

“Сурак 23:16. Сексуальное влечение — как огонь, может принести временное тепло, но без контроля разрушит всё, к чему прикасается.

— У вас на руках моё представление, капитан. Вы подпишете его или нет?

— Ты никогда раньше не просил отпуска, любого. Вообще-то ты всегда отказывался. Почему теперь...

— Капитан, — Спок будет обращаться к Джиму только по званию, снова и снова напоминая себе о миллиарде причин, почему он не может себе позволить сдаться на волю чувств. — У меня накопилось достаточно неиспользованных отпусков.

— Конечно, но ведь вопрос не в этом, да? — Джим, не сводя глаз со Спока, присаживается на край стола, и брюки плотно обтягивают его ноги. Следит за выражением. Пытается понять. — Если у тебя какие-то проблемы… Кто-то в семье болен?

Он беспокоится. Беспокоится о благополучии Спока. Если бы Джим имел хоть малейшее понятие о фантазиях, заполнивших его разум…

— Нет. Ничего подобного, капитан.

— Мы направляемся на Альтаир VI, а это прекрасное местечко для отдыха…

— Нет! Я должен… — он вовремя спохватывается и делает голос ровнее, нейтральнее. — Я хочу провести отпуск на Новом Вулкане.

Лицо Джима смягчается от сочувствия. Он соскальзывает со стола и подходит к нему, посылая волну ожидания и тревоги сквозь вулканца.

— Спок, я спрашиваю тебя, что не так?, — голос капитана мягкий, спокойный. — Мы всегда вместе со всем справлялись — почему бы нет сейчас?

Зверь внутри мурлычет.

“Могли бы и сейчас”, — беспомощно думает Спок. “Это меня и беспокоит.”

— Мне нужен отдых, — говорит он вслух. — Прошу вас принять этот ответ.

Взгляд Джима, уязвлённый и растерянный, отдаётся уколом внутри Спока. Видимо, что бы он ни делал, он всё равно приносит лишь боль капитану.

Наконец, блондин достаёт свой коммуникатор.

— Мостик. Рулевой.

— Да, капитан? — откликается Сулу.

Кирк не сводит глаз с вулканца.

— Курс на Новый Вулкан. Увеличьте скорость до варп 4.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает тот, и Джим заканчивает разговор.

— Спасибо, капитан, — шепчет Спок.

— Не стоит, — улыбается Джим. — Я ещё услышу всю историю, да?

Спок представляет, как признаётся в… В этой потребности не только заполучить Джима, но и подчинить себе. Представляет реакцию Джима. Сглатывает.

— Не думаю, капитан.

— Да ладно, я же рассказал тебе о… — он лишь машет рукой, и вулканец знает, что тот говорит о Кодосе. Человеке, которого Спок презирает, ненавидит больше, чем когда-либо думал возможно. Человеке, с которым у него теперь есть одно отвратительное сходство. — Это не может быть хуже, да?

В этом логика Джима подвела; признание, что над ним было совершено насилие, ни в коей мере не говорит о его слабости или какой бы то ни было ущербности. Даже наоборот, доказывает обратное, если учесть, что он преодолел, чтобы стать тем, кто он сейчас.

С другой стороны, признание Спока — того, о чём он думает, что представляет, чего хочет — отвратительно. Заставляет его бояться, что Джим станет смотреть на него с отвращением.

Заставляет бояться, что не станет.

— Ну, — проходя мимо Спока, Джим хлопает его по плечу, и вулканец вынужден закрыть глаза, сильнее сжать кулаки, напрячь спину (разрушит всё, к чему прикасается, разрушит всё, к чему прикасается, хочуегохочуегохочуего, разрушит всё…), сдержать себя, желание продлить контакт, потребовать, предъявить своё право… — Я возвращаюсь на мостик. Ты пока можешь не торопиться. Приходи, когда будешь готов, хорошо?

Командер не отвечает, не оборачивается. Не смеет.

Но когда проходит мгновение, а двери в каюту всё не закрываются, вулканец, наконец, оборачивается…

… видит Джима, стоящего в дверях, с выражением задумчивости и беспокойства на лице.

— Думаю, большинство людей не учитывают, что даже вулканцы не каменные, — тихо говорит он.

А потом, наконец, наконец-то, уходит, и дверь с шипением закрывается. Только тогда Спок позволяет себе ослабить контроль.

— Нет, — соглашается он, глядя на свои дрожащие руки. — Вовсе нет.

***

Несмотря на попытки Спока сопротивляться своей биологии, пон-фарр продолжается и прогрессирует; его сны становятся ярче и агрессивнее, теперь они затмевают часы бодрствования, ни на миг не прекращают жалить,  истощают его, оставляя наедине с животными (пугающими) фантазиями о Джиме, беспомощно раскинувшемуся под ним, касаться его, так, чтобы тот не мог дышать, не смог возразить, показать всем, кто смеет посягнуть на его собственность, что он занят, пусть те жадные глаза увидят его раскрасневшегося и расхристанного. И пока Джим остаётся в неведении, каждая его попытка “помочь” толкает Спока ближе и ближе к краю.

Его состояние ухудшает тот факт, что он почти не может отвлечься, не может есть, не может спать, едва справляется с медитацией; чистое выживание в ловушке между такими мимолётными периодами ясности и возрастающего оглушающего желания нагнуть Джима на любой горизонтальной поверхностью и взять его, жёстко, уничтожить все мысли в голове кроме его, Спока, имени.

К счастью, Джим без предупреждения входит в его каюту именно в такой относительно ясный период. Прерывает его медитацию. И такой краткий мир.

У зверя много идей, как наказать такое нарушение.

— Хей, — мягко зовёт капитан. В его руках поднос, на лице лёгкая ободряющая улыбка.

Спок не чувствует ободрения.

— Капитан, — отзывается он, не сдвинувшись с места. — Вижу вы снова проигнорировали мою просьбу стучаться, прежде чем войти.

— Ну, да, — отвечает Джим, словно это должно быть очевидно. — Боунс сказал, что ты три дня ничего не ел. И что я должен делать, позволить тебе голодать?

— Я скажу спасибо, если вы перестанете лезть, куда не следует, — рявкает Спок. — Если мне от вас было что-нибудь нужно, я бы вам сообщил.

И тут же сожалеет об этом, видя, как изменилось лицо Джима.

— Окей. Я просто… беспокоился о тебе. — Капитан опускает поднос рядом с ковриком для медитаций. — Думаю, я склонен всё преувеличивать, когда люди не едят.

Слова отдаются накатившей волной понимания, сразу за ней беспомощностьужасвина, а потом...

— Ты пытаешься мной манипулировать, — говорит он, сощурившись.

Джим отвечает не сразу, только в глазах ясно читается весёлое изумление.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь — это довольно-таки пугает, — он подталкивает поднос вперёд. Спок видит, что ему принесли только вегетарианские блюда: пасту с томатным соусом, небольшую порцию салата и горку того, что человеческая часть команды называет “мини-огурцами” (кажется, выражение наиболее часто употребляется, когда желают подчеркнуть степень “милоты” овоща). — Но я серьёзно, тебе правда стоит поесть.

— Я не голоден, капитан, — по крайней мере, не тем, что на тарелке.

Джим хмурится в ответ и садится на кровать напротив него. Спок снова закрывает глаза, делает очень, очень медленный вдох. “Контроль. Я себя контролирую.”

— Ладно. Но я не позволю хорошей еде пропасть.

Вулканец  чувствует, как тот потянулся вперёд, взял что-то с тарелки. Против воли открывает глаза и видит Джима, на кровати, поедающего один из мини-огурцов. Или, если точнее, пытающегося проглотить его целиком. Губы блестят, зелёный ствол проскальзывает в рот, и...

— Покинь мою каюту.

Джим вытаскивает несчастный овощ со звонким чмоком (Спок сжимает руки в кулаки), поднимает растерянные глаза.

— Что…

— Я съем то, что ты принёс, — выдавливает вулканец. — Но только если ты немедленно покинешь мою каюту.

Капитан хмурится, кажется, хочет что-то возразить, но, спустя секунду, поднимается на ноги и уходит. Спок не поворачивается.

— Просто… если что-нибудь будет нужно, скажи мне, окей? — голос капитана звучит… грустно.

Спок не отвечает.

Дверь закрывается, и Спок бросает поднос в стену напротив.

***

— Капитан, на связи Звёздный Флот, — говорит Ухура. — Что-то срочное.

— Включите динамик, лейтенант.

— Сообщение получено. Включаю передачу.

— Капитану ЮСС “Энтерпрайз” от Звёздного Флота, сектор девять, — зачитывает компьютерный голос для приоритетных сообщений Флота. — Церемония инаугурации на Альтаир VI состоится на семь дней раньше. Измените план полёта, чтобы прилететь туда вовремя. Комак, адмирал, Командование Звёздного Флота. Подтвердите.

Джим хмурится в ответ. Они перенесли инаугурацию президента на целую неделю вперёд? У них остаётся не так много времени…

— Лейтенант Ухура, подтвердите приём, — рассеянно бросает он.

— Да, сэр

— Мистер Чехов, высчитайте курс и необходимую скорость.

Чехов вбивает координаты и оборачивается к нему.

— Мы должны идти туда на шестом варпе, кептин. На остановку на Новом Вулкане нет времени.

Джим выбивает энергичную дробь на подлокотнике, пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь способ успеть всё. Но навыки Чехова в навигации несравненны — если он не смог придумать как…

— Полагаю, у нас нет выбора, — вздыхает он. — Отправляемся на Альтаир VI, мистер Чехов. Мистер Сулу.

— Да, сэр, — отвечают те в унисон.

— Прости, Спок, — оборачивается Джим к своему первому офицеру, который, что странно, не обернулся в ответ. Вообще-то, кажется, тот упорно смотрит в противоположном направлении. — Снова бьёт закон Мёрфи.

Спок не отвечает. Даже не шевелится. Что почти сюрреалистично.

— Не волнуйся, — добавляет капитан, внезапно занервничав из-за наступившей тишины. — Я отправлю тебя на Новый Вулкан сразу после Альтаира. Хорошо?

— Я вас понял, капитан, — отвечает Спок.

***

Хотел бы Джим сказать, что лежит сейчас без сна и разглядывает потолок из-за странного поведения своего первого офицера, но, правда в том, что он так лежит уже несколько месяцев. Только теперь у него появился настоящий вопрос, достойный размышлений, настоящая проблема, требующая решения, что лучше ночей, проведённых в беспрерывном проигрывании в голове их тренировки в спортзале в ярких порнографических деталях.

Кхм-кхм. Ну, не важно.

Вот то, что он знает:

1) Спок странно себя ведёт. (Странно как?)  Странно, словно… злой? Напряжённый? Нетерпеливый? Всё вышеперечисленное?

2) Спокова злость/напряжение/нетерпеливость, — (Странность.) — странность началась прямо после суда над Кодосом, но Джим может признать (Корреляция? Вывод? Если бы он, чёрт возьми, знал), что если это началось раньше, то он в то время был не в том состоянии, чтобы это понять.

3) Он не хочет рассказать об этом Джиму (Не станет?) Кажется, будто он не может об этом рассказать. Но почему? Что такого может скрывать Спок, что думает, будто не может поделиться этим с ним?

(“Да ладно, я же рассказал тебе о… — он лишь махнул рукой, но, судя по выражению лица, вулканец понял, что тот говорил о Кодосе. — Это не может быть хуже, да?”

Спок не ответил.)

Что это значит? Возможно ли, что этот секрет — то, что так гложет его первого офицера, — может быть хуже, чем секрет Джима про Кодоса?

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Спок преувеличивал.

И если Спок не преувеличивает… Тогда...

Блондин потирает лоб, тянется к лежащему на прикроватной тумбочке кому.

— Мостик. Навигатор.

— Науигатор, — слишком бодро для гамма-смены отзывается Чехов.

— Мистер Чехов, на сколько мы опоздаем на церемонию, если пойдём на максимальной скорости и остановимся на Новом Вулкане, только чтобы высадить Мистера Спока?

Пауза. Затем:

— Я не понимаю вас, капитан.

Джим хмурится. Не похоже на Чехова, медлить с ответом. В то же время, у каждого бывают такие дни, да и время позднее.

— На сколько мы отстанем от расписания, если завернём на Новый Вулкан?

— Мы уже на пути к Новому Вулкану, кептин. Командер Спок передал ваш приказ около пяти часов назад.

Капитан ошарашенно смотрит на ком. Он не отдавал приказ…

...О.

Пять часов назад, но это значит… Это значит, что Спок, должно быть, развернул их на Новый Вулкан почти сразу же после того, как Джим покинул мостик.

Предательство Спока горечью поднимается в горле, прожигает язык и полость рта, острое, и горячее, и… и что-то ещё. Что-то, что отчаянно спрашивает, что Джим сделал не так и как всё исправить.

Спок, по крайней мере, мог бы поговорить с ним.

— Спасибо, мистер Чехов. Конец связи.

Он закрывает ком и снова падает на кровать, злой и растерянный, хочет помочь Споку, но не знает как, и эта боль...

Всё возвращается к одному и тому же вопросу: что может быть настолько ужасным, что Спок не думает, что может рассказать об этом Джиму? Единственное, как представляется, что может быть хуже, чем быть жертвой Кодоса — это… ну. Быть Кодосом.

(“Это не может быть хуже, да?”

Спок не ответил.)

Этой ночью выспаться не получилось.

***

На следующий день Кирк появляется задолго до начала альфа-смены — Хикару мог бы предположить, что капитан этой ночью вообще не спал — и тут же приказывает им проложить курс к Альтаиру, скорость варп 6, мистер Сулу, нет, я не хочу обсудить это с мистером Споком, да, серьёзно, не заставляй меня бросать в тебя что-нибудь тяжёлое.

— Капитан с командером как будто развелись и теперь у них совместная опека над Энтерпрайз, — ворчит Сулу, достаточно тихо, чтобы Кирк его не услышал. — Сначала, мы летим на новый Вулкан, потом на Альтаир, затем снова на Новый Вулкан, а теперь мы опять летим на Альтаир.

— Я думать, я начинать морская болезнь, — уныло соглашается Павел.

***

— Мистер Спок, — поднимается капитан, стоит вулканцу появиться на мостике. —Пройдёмте со мной, пожалуйста.

Джим не может знать, что Спок не спал уже четыре дня. Не ел. Не может знать, что его первый офицер скорее животное, нежели человек или вулканец, ошеломлённый, и голодный, и почти-спятивший от желания. И всё же…

“Наедине, — думает Спок. — Он хочет поговорить наедине. Моя обязанность согласиться, разве нет?”

Он молча следует за капитаном в маленькое помещение за транспортаторной, здесь их не увидят, и не услышат.

— Ты изменил курс на Новый Вулкан, — вулканец со странным удовольствием отмечает усталость на лице своего капитана, так хищник ищет слабые места у своей жертвы. — Даже более того. Ты это провернул у меня за спиной. И я хочу знать, почему.

— Изменил курс? — повторяет Спок, отвлёкшись на игру света в светлых волосах. Он бы хотел коснуться их. Или, может, схватить и притянуть к себе. Джим издаёт такие прекрасные звуки, когда ему больно…

—Ты это отрицаешь?

— Нет, — Спок всё ещё в трансе. — Нет, ни в коем случае, капитан. Это вполне возможно.

— Тогда зачем ты это сделал? — хмурится человек.

— Капитан, я верю вам на слово, что я это сделал, но я не знаю, зачем, и не помню этого.

— В смысле не помнишь?

— В прямом, — спрятанные за спиной руки сжимаются крепче. — Пожалуйста, не задавай мне больше вопросов. Я не могу...

— Спок, я хочу помочь, — настаивает Джим с этой чёртовой заботой в голосе. Он пытается подойти на шаг вперёд, но Спок в это же мгновение отходит назад.

— Не приближайся.

— Спок… Что происходит?

— Не задавай вопросов. Я не отвечу.

Он видит вспышку раздражения на лице капитана и чувствует сильное, нелогичное желание раздуть эту вспышку в полноценное пламя. Вытянуть наружу того безэмоционального Кирка с улыбкой, что не затрагивает глаз; того лидера, за которого многие умрут и убьют, бесстрастного, опасного и завораживающего, как сами звёзды.

— Ну, одного я тебя таким не оставлю, — возмущается блондин.

— Я сказал тебе, не приближаться.

А потом его кулак летит в Джима в попытке не дать приблизиться, и Джим реагирует инстинктивно, поднимает руки в защите, в то время как глаза наполняются удивлением. И где-то в процессе граница между нападением и защитой стирается, и то, что было предупреждением превращается в спарринг, Спок наносит удар за ударом, и Джим парирует каждый из них.

Даже в драке Спок чувствует некоторое удовлетворение от того, каким стал его человек. Он с первого дня, когда искренне пытался убить, знал, что у кадета прекрасные инстинкты, и необыкновенное, для человека, проворство. Теперь, после месяцев совместных тренировок его навыки стали острее, Джим выдерживает удар за ударом, несмотря на исказившие лицо растерянность и тревогу. Спок доволен.

Но зверь нетерпелив.

“Достаточно игр”, — думает он и сбивает Джима с ног.

Капитан, вскрикнув, падает, Спок наваливается сверху, переплетает их пальцы, пригвождает к полу, устраивается у того между ног. Голубые глаза распахиваются шире, снова удивление, но в них всё ещё нет понимания. Кажется, потребуются более человеческие метки.

— Спок, что за хмнммм?

Мой, думает он с яростью, крепче сжимая эти пальцы своими, слишком сильно, вызывая у Кирка стон, удовольствия или боли; ему уже не важно чего. Моё, и никто больше его не получит. Ни доктор МакКой, ни чужие инопланетяне, ни дипломаты, ни даже мой вмешивающийся двойник; он мой т‘хи’ла, он мой, мой, мой. Он пьян от запаха Джима, одурманен, поглощён его жаром, возможностью погасить горящее внутри него пламя в этом теле, этом теле, что он так хотел с того момента, как очаровательный, возмутительный, загадочный кадет пришёл на Кобаяши Мару.

И, наконец-то, Джим здесь, под ним, и он может взять его, сейчас, взять это тело, этот разум, этого человека, который по праву должен принадлежать ему, который отдавал себя так многим, тем, кто даже не понимали, не заслуживали. Это тело, что…

… Это тело, что подвергалось насилию уже столько раз.

Последняя мысль льдом проходит по венам, позволяя ему отпрянуть от рук Джима. Но он всё ещё не может остановиться полностью.

Вздох блондина, когда Спок с силой кусает его шею, совсем не помогает.

Он смутно ощущает попытки капитана что-то спросить, но слова кажутся далёкими и неважными.

— Спок, что..? Чтоо-оох, да, здесь… ах…

А потом форменка капитана рвётся в его руках, и он отбрасывает ненужные тряпки куда-то за спину, его рот опускается к ключице Джима, скользит вниз, и он...

— Капитан, — выдавливает он в те редкие моменты, когда его телу требуется кислород. — Ты должен сказать нет. Должен сказать мне остановиться.

В какой-то момент Джим сжимает в кулаках его форменку — оттолкнуть или притянуть ближе, невозможно сказать.

— Что? Но я…

— Капитан, я… мне нужно, чтобы ты… сказал… остановиться.

Вздох Джима обрывается.

— Стоп, — слабо шепчет он.

“Эта кожа моя, эти мышцы, суставы, этот пульс, моёмоёмоё...

— Спок, стоп, — снова пробует Джим, на этот раз его голос немного сильнее. — Я не... Я. Нет.

Это “нет” наконец-то даёт ему силы собрать остатки вдребезги разбитого самоконтроля, оттолкнуться и позволить Джиму сесть, пошатываясь, облокотиться на руки;, они оба тяжело дышат и бесспорно возбуждены.

Ноги Джима разведены в стороны, торс обнажён, на шее отметина, оставленная ртом Спока, волосы в беспорядке от пальцев Спока, губы влажные и припухшие, глаза широко распахнуты и такие невероятно голубые; и в этот момент Спок хочет его больше, чем что-либо ещё, больше жизни, больше разума. И в этот момент его самоконтроль ломается, и он тянется вперёд, бездумно ищет, хочет, и Джим здесь, он здесь, и всё остальное не важно.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты делаешь?

Спок, даже не оборачиваясь, узнаёт голос доктора МакКоя.

“Убей его”, — говорит зверь. “И это последний раз, когда он встанет между тобой и тем, что принадлежит тебе.

— Боунс, — тянет Джим. — Я думаю… Думаю, со Споком что-то не так. Правда не так.

Спок делает глубокий дрожащий вдох и оборачивается. Конечно, это доктор МакКой, и он смотрит прямо на него.

“Ты уверен? Уверен, что он не смотрит на твоего т’хи’лу? Когда Джим так выглядит, доктора даже сложно винить за…”

Внезапно вулканец понимает, что что-то — кто-то — рычит и что звук исходит из его горла.

Доктор МакКой продолжает смотреть.

Спок сглатывает, пытается дышать. Пытается помнить, кто он. Помнить все те причины, почему он не может…

— Доктор, — хрипит он. — Заприте меня. Я не хочу, чтобы меня видели. Я не могу...

— Ага, — тихо соглашается тот. Его голос — как и руки, что тянут его, поднимают с пола, с капитана — непривычно мягкий. — Думаю, это хорошая идея.

— Что? — недоумевает Джим.

Доктор придерживает Спока за плечо, наполовину поддерживая, наполовину сдерживая. — Твоя каюта подойдёт, или тебе нужно в…

— Камера, это должна быть камера.

Губы МакКоя сжимаются в плоскую линию.

— Доктор М’Бенга мне рассказал, что это. Но я не думал, что всё так далеко…

— Что? — снова спрашивает Джим. Его голос звучит ужасно растерянно. — Что всё так далеко?

— М‘Бенга сообщил вам о моём состоянии? — переспрашивает Спок, чувствуя вспышку иррационального раздражения. — Моё право на конфиденциальность…

— Заканчивается там, где начинается безопасность сослуживцев. У него было полное право мне сообщить.

— Что происходит? — требует Джим, поднявшись на ноги. Он всё ещё выглядит как в одном из последних снов Спок, и он должен, должен...

— Я должен идти, — говорит он МакКою. — Сейчас.

— Хорошо, идём…

Они разворачиваются, рука доктора всё ещё придерживает его.

— Чт.. — снова начинает Джим, но МакКой  обрывает.

— Тебе, наверное, стоит вернуться в каюту, — бросает через плечо. — И найди другую форменку. Или прими душ. Или… ещё что-то

— Но…

— Он будет в порядке, Джим!

И эти слова, что странно, кладут конец возражениям капитана, МакКой со Споком молча идут в камеру.

***

— Что со Споком? — врывается Джим в медотсек, стоит Боунсу вернуться. — Что происходит??

— Джим, тебе нужно доставить Спока на Новый Вулкан.

Тот проводит рукой по волосам.

— Боунс, хорошо! Как только закончим миссию! Но пока, ты должен сказать мне, что…

— Нет, нужно сейчас! Прямо сейчас! Если мы не доставим его на Новый Вулкан в течение недели — максимум восемь дней, — он умрёт. — он хватает Джима за руку, трясёт, слово хочет этим донести всю серьёзность ситуации. — Он умрёт, Джим.

Сердце Джима замирает, а потом срывается в бешеный ритм.

— Он… умирает? — Вдох, ещё вдох, ещё, пытается остановить кружащуюся голову, рвущуюся на поверхность панику. — Неделя… У нас всего неделя? Почему?

Боунс отводит взгляд, поджимает губы.

— Я не могу сказать!

— Он умрёт! — кричит капитан. — Я должен что-нибудь сделать!

— Это его и волнует, — ворчит МакКой.

— Что?

— Послушай, можешь орать хоть до Судного дня, но у Спока всё ещё есть право на конфиденциальность. Всё, что я могу тебе сказать, если это как-нибудь не остановить, то физическое и эмоциональное давление просто убьёт его, наверное, за неделю. Всё остальное, не моя тайна. И… Ну, это большой секрет. Даже я не знал, пока доктор М’Бенга не рассказал мне, а у меня докторская по ксенобиологии!

— И Спок… он знает, что это? — хмурится Джим.

— Знает, и могу только удачи пожелать, если ты хочешь из него это вытянуть — он молчит, как альдебарун-узкогуб.

— Что ж, я всегда был готов к новым вызовам.

Он уже возле дверей, когда его настигает голос Боунса.

— Джим…

Оборачивается.

— Я говорил, что расскажу тебе о… держании за руки. — Боунс потирает щеку, хмурится, как обычно делает, когда говорит о чём-то неловком, и злится, что чувствует эту самую неловкость. — Руки для вулканцев — эрогенная зона. Они, эм… они целуются с помощью пальцев.

— С помощью… Ты говоришь, что когда я… — Джим не может сдержать бросившуюся в лицо краску. Боже. Он, сам того не ведая, уже несколько месяцев обжимался со своим первым офицером! Почему Спок никогда…

Мысль обрывается, запнувшись о нахлынувшие воспоминания, воспоминания обо всех тех случаях, когда они соприкасались пальцами, включая те, когда это начинал совсем не Джим. Много-много раз начинал совсем не Джим, если подумать…

— Боунс, я идиот.

— Вы оба идиоты. Стоите друг друга.

— Значит Спок получил твоё одобрение? — усмехается блондин.

— Я бы не стал так далеко забегать, — ворчит Боунс и выгоняет его из медотсека.

***

Видеть Спока, стоящего навытяжку за стеклом, идеально собранного, как и всегда, Джиму не просто странно — неправильно, оно задевает что-то глубоко внутри. Спок не должен быть заперт в камере, словно преступник. Он последний, кто должен там находиться. И Джим его вытащит.

— Капитан, — откликается Спок, когда Джим останавливается перед ним; слова больше похожи на угрозу, нежели приветствие.

— Командер. Боунс сообщил мне о твоём состоянии.

Взгляд Спока становится острее.

— Он рассказал тебе…

— Всё, что он сказал, если что-нибудь не предпринять, ты умрёшь. Что происходит, Спок? Почему тебе нужно возвращаться на Новый Вулкан? Пожалуйста, я хочу…

Спок отворачивается к стене.

— Ты эмоционально скомпрометирован из-за моего состояния. Нам лучше не общаться.  

— Тебя считают лучшим старшим помощником Флота. Логично, что ты мне очень полезен. Если я должен потерять такого первого офицера, я хочу знать причину.

— Об этом не должен знать никто со стороны, кроме тех немногих, кого это касается, — неохотный ответ. — Даже мы не обсуждаем это между собой. Вы можете это понять, капитан?

— Нет, я не понимаю! Спок, ты умираешь, и я хочу объяснений! Считай это приказом.

— Капитан, есть вещи, которые превыше всего, даже служебной дисциплины.

О. Верно. Он может сказать нет. У него должно быть право сказать нет, даже приказам. По крайней мере, сексу и секретам.

— Думаю, — несчастно вздыхает Джим, потирая шею. — Это… ты же не думаешь, что я не смогу держать это в тайне, верно?

— Нет, — кратко отвечает Спок, всё ещё не поворачиваясь.

— Окей, — протяжный выдох. — Думаю, я не могу… заставить тебя…

Вулканец не отвечает.

Джим поворачивается к выходу.

— Но, в любом случае, — тихо говорит он, зная, что Спок услышит. — Я никогда не жалел, что рассказал тебе. Ты спас мне жизнь, и я просто… хотел бы того же для тебя.

Он уже сделал четыре шага к двери, когда его останавливает голос Спока.

— Это имеет отношение к… — дальше лишь неразборчивое бормотание.

— К чему? — обернулся Джим.

Пауза.

— Биологии.

— Какой… биологией?

— Вулканской, — выдавливает тот.

— В смысле… биологии, эээ, вулканцев?

Затылок Спока кивает.

— Биологии, в смысле размножения?

Снова кивок.

И долгая, очень неловкая пауза.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя не вулканский пубертатный период, — просит Джим. — Потому что я не буду разговаривать с тобой о сексе. Во-первых, это не моё, а ещё… Ну, правда, не моё.

— Как вулканцы находят себе пару? —спрашивает Спок. —Никогда не задумывался?

— Эмм, — Джим может лишь моргать в ответ на этот вводный вопрос. — Очень логично?

— Нет. Нет, не логично. Это время лишает нас морали, нашей логики, пока не остаются только бездумные чудовища. Приносит с собой безумие, срывает с нас покровы цивилизации. Это пон-фарр. Время спаривания.

— Спаривания? Так… тебе нужен секс. — Хмурится Джим. — Ты буквально умираешь от того, что яйца ноют?

Вулканец не озаботился тем, чтобы поправить ужасную человеческую интерпретацию.

— В природе есть подобные случаи, капитан. Гигантская птица-угорь с Регулуса Пять, раз в одиннадцать лет они должны возвращаться в пещеры, где вылупились из яиц. Или ваш земной лосось. Он идёт метать икру в тот водоём, где появился на свет. Или умирает в пути. Я надеялся от этого избавиться, но древний инстинкт слишком силён. — Он всё ещё не смотрит на Джима. — Время от времени он нас настигает, и тогда неумолимая сила — плак-тау, лихорадка крови, — заставляет нас вернуться домой и найти пару или умереть.

— Пару, хах… Ты о той девушке, с которой помолвлен? Ти-пи или типа того?

— Т’Принг. Да.

— Но ты целовал меня, — медленно продолжает Джим. — Это было что-то мимолётное, или твоё тело думает, что я твоя пара?

Спок замирает.

— Инцидент возле транспортаторной…

— И десятки раз до этого, — перебивает капитан. — Спок, Боунс рассказал мне о поцелуях пальцами… И, ну я о том, что если...

— Нет.

— Но если я могу…

— Нет, — вулканец оборачивается, скалит зубы, а ярость в его голосе заставляет Джима сделать шаг назад от стекла ещё до того, как успевает одуматься.

— Выслушай меня! Я знаю, что я не твой партнёр, но может плак… лихорадку крови можно удовлетворить со мной.

Спок не отвечает.

Блондин, необъяснимо нервничая, проводит языком по пересохшим губам. Глаза Спока тут же опускаются на них.

— В смысле… мы же не станем помолвлены или типа того, верно? Это может быть тем, что ты хочешь — или тем, что хочет твоё тело, — а потом продолжим как раньше. Ничего не изменится. И если это спасёт тебе жизнь…

Спок всё ещё не отвечает.

— Послушай, я знаю… — пауза, глубокий вдох. —Я знаю, что я в раздрае, но я смогу. Пожалуйста. Я буду послушным, обещаю, сделаю всё, что ты хочешь…

— Я, — цедит Спок сквозь зубы. — Не стану. Пользоваться. Тобой. Я не стану Кодосом…

— Ты не Кодос! Это совсем другое! Я… Спок, я люблю тебя.

Наверное, это самое неподходящее время для этих слов, но они вырвались; и стоило их произнести, как Джим не в силах жалеть об этом. Не тогда, когда Спок умирает, а он может спасти его, если только…

По телу вулканца проходит дрожь. Он закрывает глаза, словно ему больно, ладони сжимаются в кулаки.

— Я люблю тебя, — снова говорит Джим, наслаждаясь тем, как по телу разносятся искры, насколько правильно это звучит. — Не так, как люблю Сэма, или Гейлу, или даже Боунса. Я никогда не любил кого-то так, как люблю тебя, и никогда не полюблю снова, я...

— Это не важно, — отвечает Спок, и…

И это даже не больно; просто холодная тяжесть опускается в животе, в груди пустота. Слова на языке такие странные и тяжёлые.

— Это… не… важно?

— Это не имеет значения, потому что я не могу тебе верить.

А вот это… это больно. Огненно-горячая боль прорезает пустоту, и глубже.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Я тебе доверяю, — отвечает Спок. — Безмерно. Вот почему я знаю, что ты сделаешь всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы спасти меня.

Джим замирает, оглушённый.

— Что ты..?

— Джим, — начинает Спок, и тут же поправляется. — Капитан. За месяцы совместной службы, я понял, что ты похож на земного хамелеона. Ты становишься тем, кем тебя хотят видеть в любой возможной ситуации. Кажется, что ты подгоняешь себя под эти ожидания неосознанно, часто даже ненамеренно. Вот, что делает твои уговоры такими убедительными — и такими опасными. Ты веришь в собственную ложь.  

— Так что, ты думаешь, я внезапно решил, что влюблён в тебя, потому что ситуация требует от меня раздвинуть ноги?

— Именно так я и думаю. Ты сам сказал мне, что не играешь роль. А становишься ею. Ты одиннадцать лет верил, что хотел… — Он не договаривает, но Джим понимает.

— Окей, да, но сейчас я ничего не выдумываю! Я правда л…

Спок закрывает глаза.

— Я верю, что ты веришь, что влюблён в меня. Но это не имеет значения. Ты просто делаешь то, что должен, как и всегда. Думаешь, что у тебя нет выбора; это не да, если ты не можешь сказать нет.

— У меня есть выбор! — настаивает Джим. — И я его сделал!

— Для тебя, позволить мне умереть не является возможным вариантом. Есть одна альтернатива, и поэтому ты решил, что хочешь этого. Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь на самом деле.

— А хоть кто-нибудь вообще знает, чего хочет?

— Да, — отвечает Спок, и Джим чувствует дрожь от настойчивости этого голоса, внимательно следящих за ним глаз, скользящего по нему взгляда. — Я точно знаю, чего хочу.

— Боже, так возьми это! — кричит Джим, стукнув по стеклу между ними. — У тебя есть моё полное согласие, окей? Я же не говорю нет!

— Ты не можешь сказать нет. Это не одно и то же. Отсутствие отказа не является согласием!

Джим безрадостно улыбается.

— Ну, у тебя такие строгие моральные установки, но...

— Не строгие, — рявкает Спок, его касающиеся стекла пальцы чуть сжимаются. — А базовые. Тебя заставляли верить, что твои чувства, твоё согласие не имеют значения, и от этого я хочу — мне нужно — уничтожить любого, кто посмел причинить тебе боль. Любого, кто на тебя посмотрит. Эти… эмоции приведут к безумию, если я им поддамся. — Он останавливается, чтобы сделать глубокий рваный вдох. — Я не… привык к такому… протекционизму.

Джим чувствует, как внезапно пересохло в горле, защипало в глазах.

— Ну, я тоже это чувствую! Я не… не могу позволить тебе умереть. — Он смотрит на Спока, пытается улыбнуться. — Всё будет хорошо. Я тебе верю. Безмерно.

— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Спок. Прямо как Пещерный Спок, когда они впервые встретились. — И если мне придётся умереть, чтобы сохранить это доверие, для меня это достойная смерть.

Приговор в  его голосе бьёт, как пощёчина, выбивает из груди весь воздух…

— Нет. Не СМЕЙ, Спок. Не смей быть благородным и мёртвым. У меня слишком много тех, кто достаточно сильно заботился обо мне, чтобы умереть.... Заботься достаточно, чтобы жить.

— Джим…

— У меня уже был жёсткий секс раньше, понял? Не важно, что заставит тебя со мной сделать лихорадка крови, я справлюсь! И похуже выдерживал!

— Именно поэтому я не могу позволить тебе это сделать, — многозначительно смотрит на него вулканец.

— Ну, а я не могу позволить тебе умереть! — Джим в отчаянии поднимает руку в вулканском салюте и прижимает её к стеклу. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты жил долго и процветал, чёрт возьми! Я не могу потерять тебя. Не могу.

Спок долго смотрит на него, потом прижимает к стеклу свою руку, своё пожелание.

— Я обещаю, что сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы жить. Я оцениваю шансы в 87,3%, если мы вернёмся к Новому Вулкану в течение недели. Мне потребуется видеоком и монитор.

— Окей, — выдыхает капитан, чувствуя волну облегчения. — Окей. Можешь на меня рассчитывать. Доставим тебя на Новый Вулкан, как-нибудь.

***

— Лейтенант Ухура, — слышит Сулу голос капитана через ком. — Соедините меня с адмиралом, который передал нам приказ по Альтаир VI, пожалуйста.  

— Это был адмирал Комак, Командование Звёздного Флота, Сектор девять, — отвечает девушка. — Соединяю.

— Хикару, тебе не кажется… — оборачивается к нему Павел.

— Может, тебе стоит рассчитать курс к Новому Вулкану. На всякий случай.

***

— Капитан, — отвечает адмирал Комак с видеоэкрана в офисе Боунса. Его выражение лица настолько снисходительное, что Джим уже пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь глупое, а ведь они ещё не начали разговор. — Это необычная просьба.

— Я это осознаю, сэр. Но это крайне важно. Вы должны разрешить мне завернуть к Новому Вулкану.

— Но вы отказываетесь объяснить, почему это так важно!

— Сэр, я не могу, но поверьте, я не стал бы просить…

— Альтаир VI — не обычная миссия, — перебивает его адмирал. — Этот регион только приходит в себя после долгого межпланетного конфликта. Эта инаугурация стабилизирует всю систему Альтаира....

Всё, что слышит Джим, — это “бла-бла-бла”. Он переводит глаза на стоящего позади экрана Боунса, тот закатывает глаза.

— Наше присутствие там, — продолжает Комак, — это наглядная демонстрация дружбы и силы для Клингонской Империи.

— Сэр, мы задержимся всего  на один день. Я не думаю, что…

— Капитан, я знаю, что вы привыкли к определённым послаблениям, пока находились в подчинении у Пайка. Но когда дело касается моих миссий, вы будете играть по моим правилам. Вы отправитесь на Альтаир Шесть, как и было приказано. Конец связи.

Монитор гаснет.

— Как сказал однажды Иисус, — ворчит Боунс, — к чёрту его.

— Не знаю, кого Комак хочет обдурить, — проводит рукой по волосам Джим. — Я знаю о ситуации на Альтаире — мы будем одним из трёх звездолётов. Весьма впечатляюще, и дипломатично, и всё такое, но для “наглядной демонстрации дружбы и силы” мы не настолько жизненно-важны.

— Ага, но ты не можешь просто свернуть на Новый Вулкан, вопреки приказу Звёздного Флота. Тебя арестуют, прежде чем успеешь сказать Джек Робинсон!

Конечно, он прав. Джим избежал выговора от последнего незапланированного отклонения только потому, что в Звёздном Флоте были слишком заняты Кодосом; теперь же пойти против прямого приказа — почти наверняка потерять карьеру. Он больше не будет капитаном Энтерпрайз. Его дом. Его жизнь.

Но Спок...

Джим делает глубокий вдох.

— Я не могу позволить Споку умереть.

Боунс молча смотрит на него в ответ.

— Нет, — наконец соглашается он в своём фирменном Бонсовском выражении печали. — Не можешь.

Блондин решительно кивает в ответ и тянется за комом

— Мостик. Навигатор.

— Мостик! — отзывается Чехов. — Науигатор.

— Мистер Чехов, проложите курс на Новый Вулкан. Передайте инженерам, что я хочу восьмой варп или даже больше. Пусть постараются.

— Курс уже вычислен, кептин. Сообщение передано.

— Ясно, — Джим не может не улыбнуться. У него действительно самая лучшая команда. — Хорошо. Продолжайте, мистер Чехов. Конец связи.

***

— Ты мог бы просто позвонить мне, — между делом говорит Джим, останавливаясь напротив стоящего за стеклом Спока. Вулканец находится в камере уже больше двадцати четырёх часов, но всё ещё выглядит там чужеродно. — У тебя же есть ком, и это было бы намного проще, чем сказать энсину Робертсу, сказать Лейтенанту Дериин, сказать йомену Россу, сказать мне…

— К сожалению, кома у меня нет, — отвечает Спок, и Джим переводит взгляд на бывшие видеоком с монитором, ставшие теперь лишь кучкой металла и проводов, и приподнимает бровь. Лицо Спока абсолютное бесстрастно.

— Вам лучше… не задерживаться, — подчёркнуто формально говорит он. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что вам больше нет необходимости лететь на Новый Вулкан. Вы можете направляться на Альтаир VI, как и было приказано.

— О чём ты говоришь? — вскрикивает блондин. — Ты сказал, что Новый Вулкан — твой единственный шанс выжить!

— Да, это и был мой единственный шанс. Но шанс не является данностью.

— И, что, ты собираешься просто лечь и умереть?

— Да, — отвечает Спок, словно это и есть весь ответ. — Некоторые вещи — хуже смерти; и избегать их следует больше смерти.

— Нет такого, — рычит Джим. — Всё можно исправить, кроме смерти!

— Я обещал сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы выжить, и именно это я и сделал.

— Что конкретно?

— Несмотря на то, что обстоятельства несколько… необычны, и моё тело отвечает кому-то кроме моей пары, я надеялся, что пон-фарр мог быть удовлетворён классическим способом. Я связался с Т’Принг. Она отказала. Больше ничего нельзя сделать.

— В смысле отказала? Она не может вот так взять и…

— Может, — отвечает Спок.

— Она сказала, почему?

— Я не спрашивал. Причины к делу не относятся.

— Но она уже сказала да! — негодует Джим. — В этом и смысл заключения уз!

— Она сказала да двадцать один год назад, когда ей было семь лет.

— Да, но… но ты можешь умереть, а она нет, она не может сказать нет! В смысле, Боже, это же просто секс!

Спок за стеклом не отвечает. И по какой-то причине Джиму это напоминает затишье перед бурей.

— Я только хуже делаю, да?

— Положительно.

— Ну да. Больше не буду. — кивает Джим и с надеждой добавляет: — Думаю, ты всё ещё не собираешься позволить мне…

— Нет!

— Но…

— Нет.

— Ммммм, — Джим со стоном прижимает к глазам основания ладоней. — Вот корова.

— Её право. Она может сказать нет.

— Да, но ведь уже согласилась…. — пытается возразить Джим, но тут в стекло рядом с его головой врезается кулак, и он отшатывается назад.

— Я не намерен это выслушивать, — выдавливает Спок, отходя на противоположный конец камеры.

— Предполагалось, что это стекло небьющееся, — говорит Джим, разглядывая созвездие трещинок там, где ударил вулканский кулак.

***

Лихорадка крови, должно быть, действительно ударила Споку в голову, если он думал, что Джим оставит всё как есть.

— Посол, — приветствует он появившегося на видеоэкране вулканца.

— Капитан, — откликается посол Сарек.

— Вопрос срочный, поэтому я перейду сразу к делу. Спок предпочёл умереть, а не удовлетворить пон-фарр.

Он видит удивление на лице вулканца — то ли от решения Спока, то ли от осведомлённости самого Джима — пусть даже выражение лица не изменилось.

— Поясните, — весь его ответ, и Джим пускается в (поверхностные и хорошо отредактированные) описание последних нескольких дней.

— Не могли бы вернуть ему здравый смысл? — просит он в конце.

— Отрицательно.

Сердце Джима замирает.

— Но почему нет? Не можете же вы думать, что он поступает правильно…

— Моё мнение не существенно. Спок совершеннолетний и принимает собственные решения.

— Но он умрёт! — отчаянно восклицает Джим. — Он ваш сын! И вы не можете сказать ему…

— Капитан, — перебивает Сарек. — Он всё равно не станет слушать моих советов. Стоит Споку принять решение, и переубедить его становится практически невозможно; так было с самого детства. Он так никогда и не подчинился тому, что диктует логика.

— Всего за шесть месяцев служения во Флоте, — негодует Джим, — Спок сделал для вулканцев больше, чем все ваше “абсолютно логичные” учёные…

— Это не было упрёком.

О. Джим чувствует, как краска заливает его лицо.

— Просто факт. Если Спок принял решение, доводы логики его не переубедят. — Пауза. — А вот Т’Принг… Она может быть более лояльна. Я могу дать вам номер её кома.

— Правда? — переспрашивает Джим, чувствуя снова вспыхнувшую в груди надежду. — Но… разве это не против правил?

— Правила важны, — отвечает Сарек, — но они не заменят мне сына.

***

Т’Принг, чисто по-вулкански, отвечает почти мгновенно.

— Капитан Кирк, — произносит она, стоит её лицу появиться на видеоэкране, и, Боже, либо все вулканцы умопомрачительно прекрасны, либо он нашёл свой тип.

Наверно понемногу и того, и другого.

— Вы меня узнали, — удивляется блондин.

— Разумеется. Я, как и другие оставшиеся в живых вулканцы, обязана своим существованием вашим действиям, вашим и ваших коллег. Я бесконечно благодарна вам.

Голос её явно не звучит бесконечно благодарным. Эмоций в голосе, как при зачитывании списка ингредиентов.

— Спасибо, думаю, — отвечает Джим. — Но, позвольте спросить, разве это не делает вас бесконечно благодарной Споку?

— Положительно.

— Но вы отказались ему помочь. Вы собираетесь просто позволить ему умереть.

— Положительно.

— Но почему? Если это из-за его мамы…

— Отрицательно, — возражает вулканка. — Текущая ограниченность численности вулканской популяции сделала подобную генетическую избирательность нелогичной.

Джим хмурится. Это ксенофобия? Звучит очень похоже на ксенофобию. Может он просто упрямо настроен ненавидеть эту чику, но для него эти слова прозвучали очень похоже на ксенофобию.

— Но тогда почему? Не вижу логики отказывать Споку.

Взгляд Т’Принг похож на Споковский “Ну-раз-уж-ты-так-настаиваешь”.

— Моя логика опирается на два обстоятельства. Во-первых, как я уже сказала, Спок — как и вы — стал очень известен и очень почитаем среди наших людей. Почти легендой. Слава Спока растёт, и я поняла, что не хочу, чтобы меня знали, как жену легенды. Во-вторых, есть Стонн, кто очень хочет стать моим мужем, а я — его женой. Я намеревалась объявить калиф-фи, вызов, но не вступать в брак, которого не желаю. Это борьба на смерть между соперниками за женщину. Победитель получает женщину.

Джим задумывается.

— Так значит этот Стонн… Он стал бы соперником?

— Разумеется, нет, — высокомерно отвечает та. — Я сама стала бы защищать себя. Я действительно либо владею собой, либо умру. Я не чья-либо собственность, даже моего любимого.

Даже злой и беспокоящийся за Спока, Джим должен признать, что Т’Принг довольно потрясающая. Не говоря уже ослепительна и восхитительна. Если честно (что он не всегда любит, потому что это приводит к нехорошим вещам, вроде боли и самоосознания), маленькая ужасная часть его рада, что Спок не хочет на ней жениться, потому что они бы стали самой потрясающей, и пугающе сильной парой во Вселенной.

— Полагаю, логично, что Спок должен знать о моём решении ещё до прибытия, — продолжает Т’Принг. — Узнав, что на Вулкане его выбор — убить или умереть, он предпочёл достойную смерть, на своих собственных условиях. Я уважаю его желание.

— Ну, а я нет! — кричит Джим в ответ. — Да что с тобой не так? Как ты можешь так хладнокровно желать кому-то смерти?? Может, Стонн и есть твой Единственный, и это прекрасно, но ты правда хочешь построить своё счастье на крови Спока?

Вулканка склоняет голову набок.

— Вы удивительно логичны для человека. Не верите, что моё счастье или согласие стоит учитывать?

От бесстрастного вопроса внутри вспыхивает вина.

— Нет! Не так, конечно, ваше согласие важно, я просто...я.... Боже. Я не знаю, что делать. Хотел бы я просто…

— Вы ничего не можете сделать, — отвечает Т’Принг. Слова стали бы утешением, если не звучали так по-деловому, почти скучающе. — Пон-фарр можно погасить только с партнёром по связи. Он не захочет никого другого.

— Но меня он хочет! — отвечает Джим, зная, что выглядит почти безумно и непростительно нелогичным в её глазах, но в данный момент его это не волнует. — Или, по крайней мере, его тело хочет. И я хочу помочь, но Спок не позволяет!

Кажется, это стало для Т’Принг сюрпризом (он научился довольно неплохо читать Скупых-на-эмоции вулканцев), но она ничего не ответила, и Джим продолжает:

— А теперь он даже не станет с тобой бороться, просто… просто решил умереть, из-за меня… потому что думает, что это каким-то образом сравнимо с… — Поднимает руку, проводит по волосам, в бессилии закрывает глаза, чувствуя себя на острой грани беспомощности. — Послушай, я не… не знаю, как работает вся эта штука с согласием. Не знаю, что хорошо, что нет, и, наверное, делаю всё не так прямо сейчас, но мне нужно… Спок должен жить. Мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла ему. — Джим сглатывает, смотрит с отчаянием. — Ты вправе сказать нет, и я не могу заставить тебя поменять своё мнение, но мне ведь можно попросить, да? Верно?

Т’Принг не отвечает. Он не знает, что и думать.

— Просто… пожалуйста, — умоляет. — Пожалуйста. Я сделаю что угодно, просто…

— Хорошо, — отвечает вулканка.

Джим может лишь смотреть на неё в ответ. Она не выглядит особо впечатлённой.

— Что из произнесённого мной заставило вас так сильно распахнуть глаза, человек?

— Я лишь… Вы просто… А? — выдавливает он, как всегда красноречиво.

— Я дала своё согласие, — поясняет она, словно ей всё равно. — Я выйду за него замуж.

— Правда? — и внутри столько всего, столько эмоций, что их не удаётся даже понять. — В чём подвох? — спрашивает по привычке и тут же качает головой. — Нет, не хочу знать. Мы будем у вас через пару дней… Спасибо.

— Вы очень странный человек, — отвечает Т’Принг и заканчивает вызов, прямо вот так.

А Джим остаётся смотреть на погасший экран, гадая, во что он, чёрт возьми, ввязался.

***

— Она передумала, — равнодушно повторяет Спок с той стороны стекла.

— Ага! — отвечает Джим, пытаясь вложить побольше энтузиазма в голос. Если бы это не разрывало его изнутри, он мог посмеяться от ужасной иронии того, чем стала его жизнь. Из всего, что он делал, он никогда не думал, что будет уговаривать любимого человека жениться на ком-то другом. — Ты не умрёшь от спермотоксикоза! Что хорошо!

Спок не выглядит преисполненным энтузиазма.

— Что ты ей предложил?

— Ты не думаешь, что я не мог просто логично убедить её согласиться?

— Нет.

— Ага, просто решил спросить.

— Что ты ей предложил, — повторяет Спок, тихо и напряжённо, и это совсем не вопрос.

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Джим. Ничего особенного, по крайней мере. — Просто мило попросил.

— Ты попросил её..?

— Ага. И она согласилась. — Джим улыбается, видя скептическое выражение лица Спока. — Хей, дареному коню в зубы не смотрят.

— Я живу среди людей 5.281 года, и всё ещё не понимаю этот эвфемизм.

— Это значит, не стоит слишком пристально рассматривать что-то хорошее.

Спок недоумённо хмурит брови.

— Пожалуйста? — просит Джим, прежде чем тот успевает отметить, насколько это “весьма нелогично”. — Просто… согласись, для меня? Пожалуйста.

Спок продолжает на него смотреть, что, учитывая его стояк и щенячьи глаза Джима, наверное, ужасная идея.

— Хорошо, — с неохотой говорит он.

Джим усмехается в ответ. Ну, пытается, по крайней мере.

— Видишь? Мило попросить. И случится чудо.

***

И наконец, когда после двух дней медицинского ада разбирательств с сумасшедшими скачками настроения Спока, попытками не быть забитым до смерти озабоченным хобгоблином и держать Джима подальше от камеры, они прибывают на Новый Вулкан. Леонард сам ведёт вулканца в транспортаторную. Он надел на Спока наручники (по его личной просьбе), что оказалось очень хорошей идеей, потому что стоит им войти в турболифт, как появляется Джим и объявляет, что решил их провести.

Следующие несколько секунд становятся самыми неловкими секундами, что когда-либо выпадали на долю Леонарда за всю его длинное и неловкое существование.

“Раньше я хотел сделать Вселенную лучше”, — угрюмо думает он, пока Джим со Споком раздевают друг друга глазами. “Теперь мне будет достаточно не видеть того, как они сцепятся друг с другом прямо в турболифте”.  И, конечно же, в этот момент Джим решает, что спустится со Споком на Новый Вулкан во что бы то ни стало.

— Капитан, вулканцами в это время… овладевает нечто безумия. Оно наверняка покажется вам отвратительным.

— Почему? Ты был очень терпелив, когда я сходил с ума.

Иисусе, сексуальное напряжение такое густое, что почти можно задохнуться. Спок улыбается. Слабо и немного болезненно, но улыбается, и Леонарда это пугает .

— Тогда, может быть, ты спустишься на планету и побудешь со мной? Там будет короткая церемония.  По традиции мужчину сопровождают его близкие друзья.

Джим тронут.

— Спасибо, Спок.

— Я также прошу сопровождать меня доктора МакКоя, — немного запоздало добавляет Спок.

— Почту за честь, — ворчит Леонард.

***

Звук гонга эхом отражается от небольшой арены, наподобие колизея.

— Гонг? — шепчет Боунс Джиму в ухо. — Вулканцы — одно из самых развитых сообществ во Вселенной и они пользуются гонгами?

— Шшш, — шикает на него тот. А тем временем Спок отложил небольших размеров молот и направляется к ним.

— Выжившие вулканцы очень старались воссоздать место ка-иф-фарр/кал-иф-ии, каким оно было на Вулкане, — тяжело дыша, произносит он. — Гонг, очаг с костром, каждую деталь, вплоть до точных размеров арены, всё это сделано для сохранения древних традиций на самом высоком уровне. — Он замирает, потом внезапно выпрямляется. — Они идут. Я могу их слышать.

Он возвращается к гонгу, и, точно, Джим что-то слышит — почти колокольчики. Звук приближается, становится громче и громче.

Спок снова ударяет в гонг.

Внезапно на арене, тряся огромными причудливыми похожими на бубны штуками, появляются два вулканца, а за ними, на кресле несут старую вулканку. Замыкают небольшую процессию другие вулканцы. Джим узнаёт Т’Принг, и парня позади неё… Должно быть, Стонн.

— Боунс, — шепчет он. — Ты знаешь, кто это? Т’Пау. Единственная, кто когда-либо отказывался от места в Совете Федерации.

— Т’Пау, — удивлённо шепчет тот в ответ. — Она будет вести церемонию?

Слова похожи на сценарий к кошмару. Его свадьба. Свадьба Спока.

“Это спасёт Споку жизнь, — напоминает себе Джим. — Я должен быть счастлив.”

Он пытается усмехнуться. Сомнительный успех.

— Он никогда не говорил, что его семья так влиятельна.

Кресло Т’Пау опускают на помост, Спок подходит к ней и кланяется в приветствии. Старая вулканка кладёт свои пальцы на его пси-точки и на пару мгновений закрывает глаза.

Убрав пальцы, она тут же открывает глаза и говорит:

— Приведи его сюда.

Спок смотрит на Джима, тот оборачивается на Боунса, но проходит к помосту, становясь рядом со Споком.

— Это Кирк, — поясняет его первый.

Джим уважительно склоняет голову.

— Мэм.

Т’Пау смотрит на Боунса.

— А тебя как величать?

“Величать? — иронично отмечает Джим. — Кому-то стоит обновить свои знания стандарта.

— Леонард МакКой, мэм, — представляется Боунс.

— Ты назвал этих чужаков друзьями, — обращается Т’Пау уже к Споку. — Чем ты поручишься за их поведение?

— Своей жизнью, Т’Пау, — отвечает тот, и Джим переступает с ноги на ногу. Хороший повод вести себя примерно...

— То, что вы сейчас увидите остаётся неизменным с изначальных времён. —Кажется она обращается скорее к ним с Боунсом, нежели вулканцам. — Это сердце Вулкана. Это душа Вулкана. Это наш обычай. Ка-иф-фарр. Спок оборачивается, и на одно долгое мгновение встречается взглядом с глазами Джима. Когда, наконец, вулканец заставляет себя от них оторваться и пройти к гонгу, Джим понимает, что вот оно. После этого Спок будет женат. Он будет женат, а Джим будет лишь смотреть.

И впервые он понял, что имела в виду мама, когда говорила: “Если любишь — отпусти”.

“Я люблю тебя”, — думает он, — но что с того”. Спок поднимает молот, чтобы ударить в гонг третий, последний, раз. “Не так, как люблю Сэма, или Гейлу, или даже Боунса. Я никогда никого не любил так, как тебя, и никогда не полюблю, я...

— Нет! — громко кричит Стонн. — Это буду я! Мы договорились...

— Молчи, — велит ему Т’Пау.

— Выслушай, — просит её Стонн. — Я требую согласно обычаю. Эта женщина…

Т’Пау поднимается на ноги.

— Kroykah!

Стражник с угрожающего вида копьём выходит вперёд, и Стонн замолкает.

— Я прошу прощения, — шепчет он, отступая.

— Да, — Т’Принг выглядит так, словно ничего и не было. — Таково моё решение. Мы будем женаты, как и просил капитан Кирк, а потом Спок улетит. У меня будут его имя и собственность, и Стонн будет здесь. У меня будет свой спутник, её глаза мельком смотрят на Джима, на Спока. — А у Спока свой.

Лицо Джима вспыхивает, что, конечно, тут же замечает Т’Принг, хоть и неправильно это интерпретирует.

— Смущение нелогично, капитан; пусть это и непривычная для людей практика, у многих вулканцев есть спутники. А поскольку вы вполне приятны глазу...

И внезапно перед ней возникает Стонн, словно пытаясь закрыть её от Джима, а Спок — перед Джимом, издавая этот странный звук… почти рык.  

— Спок? — нерешительно пробует он.

— Не пытайтесь с ним разговаривать, — говорит Т’Пау. — Он глубоко в плак-тау. Он не ответит снова, пока не пройдёт лихорадка крови. Если ты желаешь уйти, можешь это сделать сейчас

— Нет, — возражает Т’Принг, подходя ближе. — Он не может уйти. Он должен выполнить свою часть сделки. Он обещал мне всё, что я пожелаю, за согласие выйти замуж за Спока.

На этот раз рык Спока направлен на него, и Джим заставляет себя не отступить назад.

— Я помню, — отвечает Джим, надеясь, что его внезапные (безрассудные?) опасения не так заметны со стороны. — Как я могу отплатить тебе?

— Как члена Вулканской академии наук, меня интересует природа этой связи. Может, вы знаете, что обычно вулканские ментальные узы состоят из двух компонентов: преданности и доверия.

— Что на счёт страсти?

— Что на счёт страсти? — переспрашивает его вулканка.

— Разве для брака — уз — не нужна и страсть тоже?

— Страсть есть вершина нелогичного, капитан, — прямо отвечают ему. — Отношениям, не говоря уже об узах, лучше без неё.

— О, — Джим удивлён. — Ну конечно.

Т’Принг кивает.

— Как я и говорила, вулканские узы состоят из преданности и доверия. Однако, в данном случае, кажется, у Спока образовались две полу-связи. Словно два аспекта связи разделились, и я получила один, а вы — второй. Данный феномен никогда раньше не случался в истории Вулкана. Возможно, причиной стала его гибридность...

— Хей, — резко обрывает её Джим.

— Моё наблюдение не является негативным, — приподняв бровь, отвечает Т’Принг. — Я лишь отметила наличие возможного объяснения.

— Ладно, тебе просто интересно, отлично. Но я всё ещё не понял, что ты от меня хочешь.

— Мне любопытно, капитан. Разумеется, два связанных индивидуума вступали в мелдинг. Так же, как и не связанных. Однако, насколько мне известно, никогда раньше двое индивидуумов, связанных с третьим, не вступали в мелдинг друг с другом. Это уникальная возможность.

— О, — Джим едва не рухнул от облегчения. — Вы всего лишь о мелдинге? Да. Да, конечно...

Стоящий рядом с ним Спок каменеет.

Т’Принг подходит к нему, Джим закрывает глаза, потом чувствует уже почти знакомое прикосновение к его пси-точкам, потом в его голове другой разум.

Там, где разум Спока был тёплым, её — гладкий и строго контролируемый.

“Удивительно”, — звучит внутри него эхо её голоса. “Ваш разум весьма динамичен.”

“Это хорошо?”

“Это интересно. Наши разумы хорошо подходят друг к другу. Возможно, благодаря полусвязи…”

Но, прежде чем Джим успевает её расспросить, её присутствие внезапно исчезает, оставляя после себя дрожь и растерянность.

Когда он открывает глаза, то видит Спока лежащего на вулканке и прижимающего её к земле, прямо как Джима пару дней назад возле транспортаторной, и всё, что он может, это стоять и смотреть, как тело Спока прижимается к её, ревность и предательство наполняют рот горечью, давят на грудь.

— Слезь с неё! — кричит Стонн.

— Ты будешь молчать, Стонн, — предупреждает Т’Пау. — Они начали схватку.

— Схватку? — повторяет Джим.

И тут он понимает — Спок не пытается её трахнуть.

Он пытается её убить.

— Спок! — кричит Джим. — Спок!

Первый офицер его даже не замечает, в отличие от Т’Пау.

— Капитан, ты не должен вмешиваться...

Джим оборачивается к старой вулканке.

— Если он убьёт её, — говорит со злостью. — То никогда себя за это не простит. Меня не волнуют ваши вулканские ритуалы. Меня волнует мой друг.

Он наклоняется и поднимает с земли маленький камешек.

— Джим… — пытается предупредить его стоящий за спиной Боунс.

— Хей, это разозлило саблезубую кошку с Потак III, — более беззаботно, чем чувствует себя на самом деле, отвечает Джим. — Почему бы и нет с вулканцем.

И кидает его в Спока, попав ему прямо в затылок.

Спок замирает. Выпускает Т’Принг, и та, задыхаясь, падает на землю.

Оглядывается на Джима.

В его глазах ни капли узнавания.

— Капитан Кирк выбрал вызов. Раз он вызвался защищать Т’Принг, то стал её чемпионом. Схватка будет закончена, только когда один из чемпионов умрёт.

— Ты идиот! — шипит Боунс. — Ты полный придурок с кукурузой вместо мозгов!

— Что? — защищается Джим. — Я пытаюсь спасти её, я… ааа! Боже, Боунс! Нашёл время для гипо...

Боунс убирает пустой гипо обратно в сумку, всё ещё хмурясь.

— Это твоя чёртова вина, раз играешь со смертью. По крайней мере, это даст тебе шанс в борьбе.

— О чём ты говоришь, в борь… воу! — вскрикивает Джим, когда его сбивают с ног.

Едва успевает подняться, и Спок бросается вперёд, намереваясь убить.

Джим отскакивает назад, но вулканец уже разворачивается, наготове, взлетает кулак…

Джиму едва удаётся его остановить, вернуть равновесие, оттолкнуть со всей силы; но тут Спок поднимает его, переворачивает, словно он и не весит ничего, а потом он уже лежит спиной на земле, кружится голова; нога опускается прямо над головой, целясь в лицо, и...

В последний момент он отворачивается, и всё, что он может сделать, это бежать, попытаться спастись от участи быть раздавленным на земле. В животе что-то обрывается. Он думал, что они со Споком были примерно равны, после всех этих совместных спаррингов, но, похоже, вулканец просто сдерживал свою настоящую силу всё это время, а когда выпустил наружу...

Джим приседает, уклоняясь от удара в голову, и слышит, как кулак Спока бьёт в металлический гонг. Отходит назад, но позади него лишь странная ритуальная конструкция с гонгом посередине, очаг с огнём, он колеблется всего мгновение, и потом...

Руки Спока смыкаются на нём, сдавливают горло, и он отчаянно пытается вырваться, но хватка как будто стальная, душит его, толкает назад, спиной к огню...

И Джиму удаётся просунуть одну ногу между ними, оттолкнуть Спока назад, и теперь они дальше от огня, но руки вулканца всё ещё на его горле, и он не может двигаться, не может дышать…

Спок навалился сверху, оседлав, душит, выдавливая из него жизнь, и он пытается вдохнуть, в груди что-то отчаянно сжимается, впустую, он всегда знал, что умрёт вот так, беспомощный, задыхающийся, не в силах вдохнуть.

Но в этот раз давление не исчезнет в последний момент. В груди всё горит, перед глазами плывёт, что… что странно. Джим хорошо знает свой запас кислорода — в конце концов, у него было достаточно практики — он знает, когда отключится, но это… это не то.

Несмотря на его сомнения, конечности начинают неметь, окружение расплываться, и на этот раз в последние мгновения перед глазами мелькают картинки его новой семьи.

Боунс. Джо-Джо. Ухура. Гейла. Сулу. Чехов. Скотти.

Спок…

“Боже, — думает он, пока в глазах становится всё темнее. — Это убьёт Спока”.

— Спок, — хрипит Джим; пытается коснуться пальцев вулканцев своими, пытается сказать “пожалуйста, не вини себя”.

Он не знает, что из этого ему удалось произнести вслух, прежде чем нарастающая темнота забирает его к себе, и он…

***

Он перестаёт сопротивляться.

Его враг перестаёт сопротивляться, и восторг победы волной проходит по Споку. Он убил соперника. Он выиграл свою пару.

И, медленно, Спок приходит в себя, в настоящее, где он сидит верхом на ком-то, его руки вокруг чужой шеи, шеи…

Джима.

Джима, чьи глаза закрыты.

Тело неподвижно.

Нет...

И вены словно заполнились льдом, и Спок убирает руки, открывая взору алеющие синяки на шее капитана.

Нет…

Джим не открывает глаза.

Его грудь неподвижна.

Нет, нет, нет...

Постепенно, словно вспышки из сна, к нему возвращается память сражения. Как он преследовал Джима, намереваясь убить. Как обхватил руками его горло. Последние слова…

(“Спок… пожалуйста…”)

Его трясёт. Каждая клеточка в его теле дрожит. Воздух в лёгких заменили лихорадочные нет-нет-нет-нет.

Он тянется вперёд, охваченный отчаянным, иррациональным желанием стереть эти синяки. Стереть те действия, что их вызвали.

Он не замечает подбежавшего к нему доктора МакКоя, пока тот не оказывается прямо перед ним.

— Убери от него свои руки, Спок! Сражение окончено. Ты победил.

Слова звучат неразборчивым шумом. Не настоящие.

Не могут быть.

(“Ты победил”.)

Доктор упал на колени перед Джимом, приложил два пальца к шее. Его пульс. Оборачивается, смотрит на Спока.

— Видишь? Он мёртв.

Грудь словно разрывает пополам, и небо дрожит, и мир вокруг дрожит. Вулкан дрожит, распадается, его дом снова затягивает в ничто...

(“Ты победил”.)

Мир остановился, и всё, что он может делать, это смотреть, как доктор МакКой поднимает тело. Тело Джима.

Спок никогда не видел капитана таким неподвижным. Он всегда в движении, динамике, звук, свет и сгусток кинетической энергии, никогда не стоит долго на одном месте. Его не устраивает просто стоять — он скорее склонен наматывать круги, или перекатываться с пятки на носок, жесты всегда широкие и точные, глаза яркие и горящие. Даже когда он спит, он неосознанно что-то бормочет, шевелится во сне, хмурит брови…

Голова Джима мотается в руках МакКоя, руки безвольно раскинуты по сторонам, и впервые он абсолютно неподвижен.

Абсолютно безжизненен.

(“Ты победил”.)

Спок корчится на земле.

Ему хочется кричать.

Когда он, наконец, поднимает глаза, Джима уже нет, как и МакКоя. Должно быть, они поднялись на корабль…  

— Я скорблю вместе с тобой, — мягко произносит стоящая за его спиной Т’Пау.

Т’Принг не говорит ничего.

В вулканском языке нет слов, способных утешить потерявшего т’хи’лу.

— Взявшись защищать Т’Принг, Кирк стал её чемпионом, — продолжает Т’Пау. — Победив его, ты получил женщину.

Это логично. И в высшей степени отвратительно. Сама мысль взять её, когда Джим всё ещё неподвижен, молчалив и холоден…

Спок, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги.

— Стонн, — говорит, не оборачиваясь. — Она твоя. Тебе стоит ценить её — никогда не знаешь, сколько у тебя есть времени. — Он делает глубокий вдох. Это больно. Говорить больно. — Со временем ты поймёшь, что иметь не так приятно, как хотеть. Это не логично, но зачастую, это верно.

Он достаёт ком, открывает.

— Говорит Спок. Приготовьтесь к транспортации. — Закрывает и кладёт в карман, поднимает руку в та’але, обращаясь к бабушке. — Живи долго, Т’Пау, и процветай.

Та поднимает свой та’ал в ответ.

— Живи долго и процветай, Спок.

— Не буду, — мягко отвечает тот, опуская руку. — Я убил своего капитана. И своего т’хи’лу.

***

— Я буду немедленно заперт в своей каюте,— объявляет Спок, поднявшись на мостик. — В соответствии с положением  318.D.4, в случае, если член командного состава экипажа совершит убийство по причине, не являющейся самообороной, то этот офицер подлежит аресту, до тех пор, пока его действия не будут оценены трибуналом.

Ухура открывает рот, желая возразить, но Спок оборачивается к консоли навигации.

— Энсин Чехов, проложите курс к ближайшей Звёздной базе, где я сдамся властям. Я, конечно, немедленно сложу свои полномочия.

— Нет, — восклицает девушка. — Ты не...

— Лейтенант Ухура, — рявкает вулканец. — Вы будете вести себя, как подобает лейтенанту по отношению к действующему капитану.

Прежде чем Нийота успевает ответить, двери турболифта открываются, и на мостике появляется доктор МакКой.

Спок оборачивается к нему.

— Доктор, я буду благодарен, если вы займётесь приготовлениями к… — И здесь его жёсткий скрупулёзный контроль даёт сбой.

Он не может произнести “похоронам”.

— Нет, Спок, я…

— Доктор, пожалуйста, позвольте мне закончить. Нет никаких оправданий тому преступлению, что я совершил. Я не стану защищаться.

— Спок, — более настойчиво зовёт МакКой. м ты должен…

Спок оборачивается и, схватив доктора за шею, пригвождает к стене.

— Вы перестанете пытаться лезть в мои личные дела, — шипит он. — Ещё одно слово, и я сломаю вам шею.

МакКой, чьи глаза распахнуты в страхе, может только смотреть…

…Всего мгновение, прежде чем открывает рот, чтобы, несмотря на угрозу своей жизни, попытаться заговорить.

Спок отпускает доктора, тот, откашливаясь, съезжает по стене на пол, и направляется к турболифту.

Глупо было думать, что он может защитить этих людей.

***

Собственная каюта становится своеобразным адом.

Он не может заставить себя взглянуть в сторону двери в капитанскую каюту, и при этом, только о ней и может думать. Она так близко, как и всегда. Словно Джим в любое мгновение может войти и, смеясь, сказать, что это всё было просто розыгрышем.

Так может быть. В любой момент…

Нет, конечно, нет.

Вместо этого он внезапно понимает, что не отрывает глаз от стены с оружием. Вот ан. Это с‘ариен. Ану вуну. Любое из них может…

Нет. У него нет права избежать судьбы, найдя освобождение в смерти. Ничего другого он не заслуживает.

Да. Он будет жить. Жить, стоять на суде за убийство капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка, и он опишет смерть Джима в идеальной точности и будет просить их о немедленной смерти.

Будет умолять, если понадобится.

Невольно взгляд снова падает на дверь в каюту капитана.

Так близко… Он так близко, и Спока охватывает всепоглощающее иррациональное желание открыть её, посмотреть, может быть, Джим там…

Но нет. Он не откроет эту дверь.

Не откроет, потому что когда он увидит каюту Джима, тёмную и пустую, одежду всё ещё в неразборчивой куче на полу, полузаконченные отчёты на столе, его любимую коллекцию книг, изрядно потёртый экземпляр “Великого Гэтсби” с загадочной надписью на внутренней стороне обложки “Джею”, о которой Спок так никогда его не спросил… Их последняя партия в шахматы, всё ещё не законченная… Запах Джима, отчётливый и дурманящий, что вскоре станет слабее, пока, наконец, со временем, не исчезнет навсегда...

— Я контролирую свои эмоции, — шепчет Спок. В глазах непонятное жжение, горло пересохло, что-то словно грызёт изнутри. — Кон-контролирую свои эмоции…

Но это не так. Он не контролирует свои эмоции; не делал этого с того самого дня, как встретил Кирка.

— Два плюс два равно четыре, — повторяет он задыхаясь. — Четыре плюс два — шесть. Шестью шесть будет тридцать.. — Но он не может, не может продолжать.

Даже математика, его единственный оазис успокоительной, незыблемой логики, больше не является убежищем. Теперь он может думать лишь о руке Джима, сжимающей его собственную, когда они ждали оглашения приговора Кодосу, Джима, доверившегося ему, нуждающегося в нём, держащегося за него, словно, боялся, что его унесёт невидимым течением, побелевшие костяшки пальцев вокруг…

(... побелевшие костяшки пальцев вокруг горла Джима…)

Что-нибудь ещё. Подумай о чём-нибудь ещё.

Он думает о Джиме, прижимающем та’ал к стеклу…

(“Мне нужно, чтобы ты жил долго и процветал, чёрт возьми! Я не могу потерять тебя, не могу.)

… и почти физически уклоняется от воспоминания. Что-нибудь ещё, пожалуйста, что-нибудь ещё…

Он вспоминает Кобаяши Мару, все три попытки Джима, и каждый раз он был заинтригован, с любопытством гадал, о чём думал кадет, когда...

Вспоминает вылезшего из шахты турболифта Джима, весь в грязи, волосы дыбом, на лице широкая улыбка; докладывает, что турболифт снова работает, и нет необходимости звать Скотти...

Вспоминает ланч с Джимом, в день, когда лейтенант Райли пришёл поблагодарить за повышение. День, когда он понял, что Джим был на Тарсусе.

Он никогда не замечал, как сосредоточенно капитан принимает пищу.

(— Кажется, вы знатно проголодались, — отметил тогда Спок.

— Не особо, — ответил Джим, не отвлекаясь от еды, отдав всё своё внимание быстрому и тщательному очищению содержимого тарелки.

Он не поднимал глаз на Спока, пока не съел всё до последней крошки.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он в ответ на пристальный взгляд Спока...)

Вспоминает, как Джим любил звёзды, ненавидел бумажную работу, как в его глазах загорались искры веселья, когда он объяснял этот странный людской обычай выбирать “любимый цвет”. У Джима, предположительно, это был зелёный, несмотря на то, что у него почти ничего этого цвета не было. Какой нелогичный человек.

Был.

“Почему у него не было ничего зелёного?” — гадает Спок. Вопрос абсурдно бессмысленный сейчас, но засел в голове болезненно гложет изнутри и не хочет уходить. Я должен был купить ему что-нибудь зелёное… должен был…

(“Спок… пожалуйста…”)

Должен был сказать ему, что думал о нём, как о доме. Он был бы счастлив…

Должен был оставаться в стороне.

Он был бы жив.

А теперь...

А теперь  он никогда снова не будет разговаривать с Джимом за шахматной доской, никогда снова не увидит, как тот смеётся, никогда больше не услышит его голос…

(“Вот почему я люблю новые ощущения – они превращают пугающее в знакомое. И если ты можешь превратить пугающее в знакомое, ты можешь справиться с чем угодно.”)

А потом его разум — его ненавистно идеальная вулканская память — вспоминает. Вспоминает каждое сказанное Джимом слово, каждое выражение лица, как горели глаза, когда он делился чем-то, о чём наверняка раньше не говорил вслух.

(“... Я исследовал новые странные миры, новую жизнь и новые цивилизации, я смело шёл вперёд туда, куда не ступала нога человека… и каждый раз всё было хорошо”,)

Спок не может дышать. Он не может дышать.

(“...Я смотрю на свои руки и вспоминаю…”)

Спок смотрит на свои руки и вспоминает, вспоминает слабеющие пальцы Джима, вцепившиеся в них, вспоминает бешеное биение пульса под этими пальцами, вспоминает последний отчаянный вдох.

Вспоминает с ужасающей ясностью каждую деталь того, как убил своего т’хи’лу.

Боялся ли Джим в свои последние секунды? Он прикасался к голой коже, но в тот момент Спок был потерян в плак-тау и не заметил; не думал о том, какими будут последние мысли его капитана.

И его последние слова…

(“Спок… пожалуйста…”)

Он хочет вырваться из собственной кожи, хочет умереть, он хочет умереть, он не может… не может больше жить так, это мучительное существование, к которому он был приговорён, эта судьба, что была ему обещана.

Обещана…

А потом он нажимает кнопки видеокома, пальцы трясутся то ли от горя, то ли от ярости, он едва осознаёт, что делает, и…

И на экране появляется лицо, и он чувствует бессмысленную манию внутри, всё его тело сотрясает от  злости, его не волнует ни с кем он говорит, ни на какой языке, будь то стандарт, высокий вулканский или сочетание обоих.

— Будь ты проклят, — рычит он. — Проклят на всех семи кругах ада.

Его двойник выглядит лишь слегка удивлённым.

— Прошу прощения?

— Это всё твоя вина! Ты знал… должен был знать…

— Знать что, позволь спросить?

— Ты желал его с самого начала! — низким разбитым голосом яростно говорит Спок. — Ты не мог иметь своего, поэтому забрал моего…

— Забрал? — повторяет тот. Потом на лице собеседника отражается понимание. — Твой пон-фарр…

Спок отворачивается, не в силах слушать слова двойника. Его отговорки.

Начать с того, что он никогда не должен был позволять себе это чувствовать.

Невозможно. Его единственной надеждой стало бы никогда не присоединяться к команде Энтерпрайз. Не нужно было слушать советы своей альтернативной версии. А в тот момент, когда заметил свою необычную реакцию на Кирка, бежать в противоположном направлении.

Как он и планировал. Как и хотел когда-то.

— Если бы не Джим, ты бы умер, — шепчет собеседник, и Спок понимает, что, должно быть, высказал свои мысли вслух.

— Тогда я должен был умереть! — кричит он, рывком снова поворачиваясь к экрану. — Это было бы лучше, чем жить так!

— Спок, послушай меня…

— Нет! Я не стану слушать тебя снова! — тяжёлая ладонь опускается на стол, без труда ломая его пополам, но этого недостаточно, ничего не будет достаточно. — Я никогда, — он направляется к кровати, вырывает часть рамы и бросает в стену напротив, — не должен был, — рабочий экран с металлическим обрамлением выдран со своего места, погнут до неузнаваемости, — слушать тебя!

— Спок…

Спок поднимает свой падд, и тот летит в стену, где разбивается на тысячу маленьких кусочков. Этого не достаточно.

— Я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, — говорит двойник. Успокаивает. — Я тоже думал, что потерял его. Тоже чувствовал...

— Ты, — выдавливает он, — и понятия не имеешь, что я чувствую!!

Он берёт железное кресло возле стола, легко сгибает пополам. Чувствует отстранённое удовольствие, наконец-то можно использовать на этом корабле свою силу в полную мощность, это окружение, этот дом, сделан не для вулканцев, а для людей — слабых, эмоциональных землян. Ярких, завораживающих землян. Открытых любящих землян, хрупких землян, что так легко убить...

Кресло летит через всю комнату, врезается в стену, эту чёртову тонкую стену, сквозь которую он слышал, как Джим поёт в душе, сквозь которую Джим услышал, как он горевал по матери, и пришёл. Джим пришёл помочь, даже не смотря на то, что они тогда едва были друзьями. И был с ним, пока он оплакивал потерю матери.

Кто будет горевать по Джиму?

— Это он со мной это сделал, — задыхаясь, продолжает вулканец. — Лишил логики, всякого разума, здравого смысла. Превратил меня в безумца, в варвара… — Голос норовит сломаться, переполненным тем, что заставляет гореть глаза, что скребётся в горле. — Он сделал меня лучше.

Он поднимает глаза на экран, на своё собственное лицо.

— Почему ты так со мной поступил? — требует он тем же сдавленным, разбитым голосом. — Почему пообещал мне дружбу, что определит меня, только чтобы потом забрать? Почему дал мне сердце, только чтобы снова вырвать из груди? — Старый вулканец не отвечает. — Лучше бы я не остался там. Лучше бы никогда его не встречал.

— Ты не можешь иметь в виду...

— Имею. Это ад, это… это даже хуже ада. — На лице чувствуется влага, но он не заботится о том, чтобы стереть её. — Я бы предпочёл вообще ничего не чувствовать. Предпочёл бы снова стать тем, кем был — потерянным и одиноким, отвергнутым всеми — чем… чем это. Предпочёл бы снова верить, что нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства, чем знать, что я бы смотрел, как гибнут галактики, лишь бы смог его спасти.

— Это, — говорит голос у дверей, — самое сексуально, что я когда-либо слышал.

Но… это не может быть…

Он оборачивается.

Но это он, он стоит здесь, прекрасный, и дышащий, и живой.

— Д-Джим...

Джим кривовато улыбается, глаза блестят, и он живой — Боже, он живой…

И только теперь он понимает, что его каюта в руинах. Что он стоит посреди груд мусора. Что абсолютно потерял контроль.

И его это совсем не волнует.

Словно во сне, он подходит к Джиму, а Джим подходит к нему, дверь за ним тихо закрывается.

На его шее всё ещё видны синяки в форме пальцев Спока.

— Как..?

— Тот три-окс, что Боунс мне вколол, — объясняет Джим, мягко касаясь его руки. Извиняясь. — Он добавил в тот гипо нейропарализатор. Он не просто вырубил меня — он замедлил пульс и ритм дыхания… симулировал смерть так, чтобы схватка была закончена.

Он такой тёплый, дышащий и живой, живой, живой...

— Действительно, — шепчет вулканец, притягивая своего капитана ближе, вдыхая его запах, биение сердца, живой-живой-живой… — Может, МакКой довольно неплохой доктор, в конце концов.

Дрожь смеха блондина проходит сквозь них обоих, в то время, как руки Джима крепче обхватывают Спока.

— Значит, он заслужил твоё одобрение?

— Я бы не стал так далеко забегать.

По какой-то причине это заставляет его рассмеяться, прежде чем снова стать серьёзным.

— Знаешь, я всё ещё зол  на тебя за то, что ты был готов умереть, лишь бы не доставить мне ни грамма неудобств.

— Возможные для тебя последствия были бы намного больше простого неудобства...

— Ага, знаю, — соглашается Джим. А потом накрывает его губы своими, мягко и невинно…

И Спок отстраняется.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь… после того, что я…. Капитан, я почти убил вас.

— Во-первых, — отвечает Джим строго. — Не капитань мне тут, знаешь, что я этого не люблю. И это твоё тело почти убило меня. Просто потому, что твоё тело чего-то хочет, не значит, что этого хочешь ты.

— Может, это было не только моё тело. Может, я мог это остановить. Может, часть меня хотела…

— Может звучит расплывчато. Ты хотел убить меня? Да или нет.

— Нет, — шепчет Спок.

— Тогда хорошо, — а потом они снова целуются, и рука Джима ложится к нему на затылок, и он живой и тёплый, столько жара…

Звенит ком Джима.

Они замирают, опускают на него глаза.

Джим выглядит готовым умолять.

— Я могу просто…

— Будет лучше ответить, капитан, — говорит Спок, пусть даже он почему-то не может заставить себя убрать вцепившиеся в желтую форменку пальцы.

Джим со вздохом открывает ком.

— Кирк слушает.

Это Ухура.

— Капитан Кирк. Сообщение от командования Звёздного Флота, приоритет высший.

— Включите, лейтенант.

— Запрос Т’Пау о следовании Энтерпрайз на Новый Вулкан был одобрен. Любая разумная задержка допустима. Адмирал Комак, командование Звёздного Флота.

— Ну, немного с опозданием, — смеётся Джим. — Но я рад, что они послушали нас. Если и есть тот, кому Звёздный Флот не откажет, — это Т’Пау. Чехов, проложи курс на Альтаир VI. Покидаем орбиту, как будем готовы. Конец связи.

Закрывает крышку кома и снова придвигается к Споку.

Спок его останавливает.

— Плак-тау прошёл, — осторожно напоминает вулканец.

Джим растерян.

— Я знаю.

— Мне больше ничто не угрожает. Ты больше не должен…

— Спок,  я делаю это не потому, что ты того хочешь. А потому, что я люблю тебя. И, в отличие от общего мнения, я точно знаю, чего хочу. — Внезапно его глаза распахиваются, наполняются чем-то похожим на ужас.  — А что ты, это же не… В смысле, ты не чувствуешь давления, да? Я твой старший офицер...

— Ты мой старший офицер. Также ты мой друг. — Он касается указательным и средним пальцем Джима, и тот прижимает свои в ответ. И будто выглянуло солнце. — Я был и всегда буду твоим.

— Я тоже твой, Спок. Так долго, как ты захочешь.

— Тогда навсегда. Потому что я не намерен терять тебя. Мой т’хи’ла…

— Что это? — с интересом спрашивает Джим.

— Это высшая степень отношений. Брат, друг, любовник. Наши души навсегда соединены.

Джим замирает на вдохе.

— Как Единственный?

Спок склоняет голову набок, смотрит задумчиво.

— Это достаточно точный перевод на язык землян.

Глаза Джима странно блестят, словно он…

Спок, испугавшись, тут же отстраняется назад.

— Джим, почему ты плачешь? Что я…

— Нет! — заверяет Джим, улыбаясь, сквозь слёзы. — Я счастлив. Люди плачут, когда они очень счастливы.

— Весьма нелогично, — шепчет Спок.

Джим смеётся, пусть смех и похож на всхлип.

— Спок, я… Боже, я так не хочу всё испортить. Я… безрассудный, и ненормальный, и говорю вечно не то, и… И я даже не знаю, способен ли на такие отношения, но… я хочу попробовать.

— Мы не идеальны. Я могу быть холоден, и довольно ревнив, и я не понимаю многие шутки и социальные нормы… — Он прерывается. — Капитан… Джим… ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Да, — Джим одновременно смеётся и плачет, а Спок всё ещё чувствует слабость от облегчения, от восторга. — Боже, Спок, да.


End file.
